


Pur

by ann1755



Category: Versailles no Bara | Rose of Versailles
Genre: Another story, F/M, Historical, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-04-25 12:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 120,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22304716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ann1755/pseuds/ann1755
Summary: Scavare un pertugio temporale, complice la cronologia abbastanza stringente della storia originale, un tassello differente, più o meno plausibile, nella visione conosciuta e limpida ch’è rimasta tale anche quando la mente ed i gesti dei protagonisti si sono avventurati per meandri oscuri.Una storia altra e forse scomoda, non rassicurante, perché una storia rassicurante non serve a molto, solo a girare attorno al “non voler sapere”, al “non voler sperimentare”.La Storia come sempre sarà sfondo scenografico, senza eccessive licenze se non nella misura della trama romanzata.La parola scritta è responsabilità, la narrazione serve anche ad esplorare e non solo a divertirsi.Rifuggendo qualsiasi gamificazione, ringrazio chi si avventurerà, prendendosi il tempo ed il silenzio necessari alla lettura.ann1755
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	1. Foudre

**Author's Note:**

> La donna che amo…  
Ti chiedo di aver cura di lei…
> 
> L’hai veduta oggi?  
Hai ascoltato il tepore della sua stanza ancora chiusa al mattino?  
Silenziosa magnolia mescolata a sfuggente marsiglia…  
Metallico acciaio intessuto di lino?
> 
> E l’hai scorta, alla sera, mentre, assorta, osserva le ortensie fiorite al di là delle finestre della grande sala?  
I pensieri alla giornata scorsa, i dubbi d’aver composto al meglio i propri doveri e poi la scelta delle incombenze per la giornata che verrà?
> 
> E dunque alla fine è come se l’avessi portata con me in fondo, ogni giorno.  
Mentre cammino, mi sovviene d’osservare il cielo, da lontano si odono le strida dei gabbiani, lo sciacquio del mare e tornando con lo sguardo avanti a me, è come se lei fosse lì, soltanto che io sono mezzo passo dietro a lei…
> 
> Mezzo passo dietro a lei…  
Mezzo passo dietro a lei…  
Mezzo passo dietro a lei…

_Ogni volta che lo riterrai opportuno accendi un sogno e lascialo bruciare in te_

_William Shakespeare_

_Quanto costa averti dentro_

_è come l’immenso_

_è lo stesso e il diverso… _

_Tutto questo sei tu_

_Ultimo_

** _Foudre_ **

Il chiarore dei bracieri, scostati il necessario per calare la sala nell’oscurità e convogliare l’attenzione al tavolo al centro, ondeggiò, riflesso e moltiplicato e scisso dalle superfici splendide e trasparenti dei vetri specchiati da un lato e delle alte finestre dall’altro.

Residui aloni di guizzanti arcobaleni, catturati dai prismi dei candelabri spenti, subitamente inghiottiti dai neri panni di copertura.

Faceva ancora un poco freddo, gli scranni del re e della regina erano adeguatamente circondati dal solito assembramento di cortigiani, dame, ministri, tutti frementi, aliti pesanti d’aglio e cacciagione speziata, tutti rigorosamente ad un passo dai reali ma tutti rigorosamente lì lì per fare un passo, attratti come falene da una lampada, occhi fissi al tavolo di radica lucidata a dovere, posto al centro della Sala degli Specchi, così da consentire a tutti di scorgere, più o meno adeguatamente, lo spettacolo messo in scena quella sera.

La superficie liscia della tavola rifletteva, moltiplicandoli, gli aloni dei moccoli lasciati accesi ai lati corti, il resto del piano occupato da tutta una serie di alambicchi, porcellane, ferri e fiammelle, governati dalle mani ruvide ma veloci dell’ometto stempiato, tarchiato e panciuto, occhialetti sul naso, che trafficava attorno alle arzigogolate bottigliette.

Re Luigi XVI era seduto sulle spine, estasiato, rapito, come un bambino sgusciato di soppiatto dentro un negozietto che sforna dolci all’uvetta e pagnotte al cioccolato.

Imbambolato, le mani aggrappate ai braccioli come a trattenersi dall’alzarsi e correre lì, più vicino, per godere della visione d’una rappresentazione già osservata nei cari testi, deliziato e perduto, in attesa di ricevere conferma alle teorie inculcate durante i sudati studi.

Lo sguardo di Sua Maestà la Regina Maria Antonietta, di contro, era fisso alla medesima direzione, seppure gli occhi spalancati, quasi sbarrati, parevano vuoti, diretti oltre il groviglio di vetri contorti ed eterei vapori che salivano dai paiolini riscaldati.

Un respiro fondo…

Lo sguardo corse oltre l’infisso di legno laccato, giù, fuori, verso il grande giardino buio, là dov’erano ficcati il cuore e la mente, là dove avrebbe voluto essere lei, la regina di Francia, con tutta se stessa, stretta tra _le sue braccia_, in quella notte di primavera dolce e lieve.

Dunque era per tale spettacolo che aveva dovuto presenziare al ricevimento, inscenare la propria devota accondiscendenza verso i doveri di sovrana.

Attendere…

Non sarebbe mai riuscita ad arrivare il tempo.

S’era scordata che quella sera i sovrani di Francia avrebbero ricevuto un importante ambasciatore d’un altrettanto importante paese.

Non un vero e proprio ambasciatore, che il paese da cui giungeva non era ancora neppure un vero e proprio paese, seppure anelava da anni a diventarlo, da che gli abitanti avevano intrapreso un’esaltante lotta per liberarsi da quello che ormai appariva solo un giogo soffocante.

E dunque la Francia, da sempre attenta agli equilibri di potere che ormai viaggiavano oltre i confini dell’Europa non aveva fatto mistero di aderire proprio a quegli ideali.

Soprattutto perché essi andavano ad indebolire la forza ed il potere e le ricchezze degli odiati avversari inglesi.

Monsieur George Washinton, proclamato comandante dell’esercito delle genti ribelli d’oltre oceano, quelle che avevano preso ormai da tre anni ad osteggiare gl’Inglesi per liberarsi dall’oppressivo potere ma soprattutto dalle tasse della Corona, aveva inviato per la seconda volta in Francia il proprio fidato confidente, Monsieur Benjamin Franklin, politico e scienziato, a perorare la causa americana.

Ed aveva suscitato enorme effetto ed interesse ed ammirazione, il fatto che l’ometto, ormai in età oltremodo avanzata, si dilettasse di esperimenti sulle forze che regolavano madre natura, così che quella sera, s’era stabilito di chiedere una dimostrazione – seppur pallida ed a mala pena abbozzata - delle sue scoperte sulla _capacità delle punte_ di attrarre e condurre appunto la luce spessa delle saette generate durante le tempeste.

Che tutti c’erano rimasti di sasso…

Che davvero quella sera s’era messo a piovere…

Che tuoni e fulmini parevano quasi volersi scaraventare dentro la grande Sala, come invidiosi che un uomo avesse avuto l’ardire di catturare le gloriose forze degli dei, tentando di addomesticarle come scimmie curiose.

Che Maria Antonietta era disperata.

Subitaneo si sollevò il mormorio stupefatto allo scorrere della debole scintilla generata dalla conduzione delle punticine metalliche…

Lo stupore attraversò gli sguardi fissi dei presenti…

La stizza indusse Sua Maestà la Regina a chiudere gli occhi invece, mentre le orecchie si colmarono del pesante boato ch’era seguito al bagliore sfolgorante, di fuori, nella tempesta che imperversava sui giardini della Reggia, come nel cuore in subbuglio.

Strinse i braccioli dello scranno, Sua Maestà la Regina Maria Antonietta, imponendosi d’avere ancora un poco di pazienza con quella faccenda. Sarebbe stato disdicevole alzarsi ed andarsene anche accusando uno dei soliti mal di testa.

Anche se ormai da settimane, fastidiose emicranie scandivano le giornate della sua vita di regina e moglie del sovrano Re Luigi XVI.

Un matrimonio celebrato per metter fine alle ostilità tra Francia ed Austria.

Un uomo scelto come marito per rinsaldare l’alleanza tra i due paesi.

Un’unione ormai consumata da anni ma ancora avara del dono d’un erede che sarebbe divenuto il suddito privilegiato di entrambi i paesi, così che nessuno dei due avrebbe più mosso guerra all’altro.

Solo per questo.

Le emicranie non avevano dato tregua.

Era dall’inizio di aprile ormai…

E presto si sarebbe entrati nell’estate dell’anno millesettecentosettantotto.

Maria Antonietta aveva adempiuto ai suoi doveri di coniuge, giacendo con il re.

S’erano presi tutto di lei, la vita, il corpo, la giovinezza, la spensieratezza, il piglio asburgico…

Il cuore no!

Il cuore se n’era volato via, altrove.

Null’altro avrebbe potuto concedere di se stessa al regno governato dal suo illustre consorte.

Chiuse gli occhi Maria Antonietta ad immaginare la pioggia che inondava i giardini della reggia, spumeggiando lieve tra i roseti, inebriando l’aria dell’intenso e silenzioso gemere delle corolle fradice, a stillare il terso sentore dei fiori, a frusciare sull’erba, sulle petunie disfatte dal vento, ad ammorbidire i passi leggeri sulle pietre serene e poi quelli in punta di piedi sulla ghiaia bianca.

Avrebbe voluto correre via, strapparsi di dosso il dannato abito da sera, cacciarsi dentro un lurido mantello ed uscire sotto la pioggia per fermare colei che aveva incaricato di avvertire il conte che quella sera non sarebbero riusciti ad incontrarsi, lei, Maria Antonietta, Regina di Francia e lui, il Conte Hans Axel di Fersen.

Amanti senza potersi amare.

Una docile saettina eruppe tra gli spazi esigui delle punte metalliche…

Proprio come un roboante e ghiacciato lampo nel cielo avrebbe suscitato stupore e tremore, anche il debole chiarore sollevò un vibrante brusio d’eccitazione e la frenesia d’osservarlo, catturarne i contorni, fece ondeggiare i corpi alla ricerca d’una migliore visuale.

Lì - replicata la saetta in una stanza chiusa - parve a tutti d’intravedere la caparbia forza dell’uomo, capace di riprodurre l’insidiosa ed esaltante purezza della Natura, d’imbrigliare la sua bizzosa e dirompente forza, governata ed ammaestrata proprio come un cavallo selvaggio dall’astuzia e dalla cupidigia del primo.

Lo scaltro Prometeo che si fa beffe del re degli dei e regala il fuoco agli uomini, contro il volere degli dei stessi, così che gli uomini non dovranno più soggiacere al capriccio di bizzarri ed ingovernabili voleri.

L’uomo diviene dunque superiore alla Natura stessa.

_***_

Osservava l’altra, un poco sorpreso della visita inaspettata.

Era mercoledì…

_Mercredi, 20 mai 1778…_

Aveva lasciato la Francia per impedire a se stesso d’infangare il buon nome della Regina Maria Antonietta.

Aveva vagato in un’altra vita per quattro lunghissimi anni.

Aveva corteggiato dame, intessuto rapporti sociali, armeggiato entro origami politici, conosciuto banchieri e figlie di banchieri.

Aveva ricevuto dal padre l’ordine di trovarsi una moglie…

Aveva quasi sfiorato il matrimonio.

Poi…

Era tornato in Francia da poco più di cinque mesi…

E no…

Non aveva più ritenuto opportuno sposarsi.

_Sposarvi…_

_Si, sono tornato in Francia perché mio padre vuole che trovi una moglie._

_Quindi siete andato a Troyes…_

_Per incontrare una giovane donna inglese, Miss Diesel. Viene da una buona famiglia e a mio padre a casa piacerà!_

_Miss Diesel è bella?_

_Sembra di sì…_

_E la sua indole? I suoi gusti, la sua educazione?_

_Non lo so, non l’ho ancora incontrata…_

_Sposereste una donna senza nemmeno essere innamorato di lei, Fersen!?_

_E allora…voi Oscar…vi sposereste solo se foste innamorata!?_

Che dialogo assurdo!

Quello scambio tagliente proprio con colei che adesso stava lì, davanti a lui, fradicia di pioggia.

Era stata lei ad averglielo rimproverato.

Era stata lei ad aver sollevato il dubbio che non ci si potesse sposare se non amando…

Anche se poi, nemmeno lei aveva risposto.

Che, dunque, per entrambi i sentimenti fossero, alla fine, pregio immancabile su cui fondare un contratto di matrimonio?!

Che dunque il semplice contratto di matrimonio fosse di per sé definizione abominevole da applicare alla coscienza ed al cuore degli esseri umani!?

Dunque…

Aveva disatteso gli ordini del padre.

Aveva giurato che non si sarebbe più sposato, né aveva più cercato una moglie.

Anche se aveva continuato a corteggiare dame, tessere rapporti sociali, armeggiare entro origami politici, decantare bianchi incarnati e seni prosperosi, risate lievi e finti svenimenti.

E quel giorno era mercoledì…

Sapeva che Sua Maestà sarebbe stata impegnata fin oltre l’ora di cena.

Dopo…

Era prossimo a prepararsi.

Il vestito scuro appeso al manichino, stirato a dovere. Nessun vezzo, nessun orpello.

Sarebbe stato un incontro galante, nulla avrebbe tradito i gesti del corteggiamento, della ricerca d’aggraziate moine a colpire i sensi della dama e far così bella figura.

Nulla in quell’incontro sarebbe stato come in un qualsiasi altro incontro tra un uomo ed una donna.

Nessun sciocca galanteria…

Nessuna conversazione…

Tutto si sarebbe svolto in maniera più che discreta e gli amanti si sarebbero fatti bastare il tempo dei propri respiri, il ritmo del cuore, il senso della pelle sfiorata e trattenuta, così da imprimersi ancora sull’altro ed imprimere su di sé il senso dell’altro, per portare con sé, una volta che si fossero lasciati, il ricordo dell’altro.

Unicamente quello si sarebbero fatti bastare, almeno fino al prossimo incontro, così che il tempo sarebbe scorso in fretta e l’abbraccio fugace si sarebbe sciolto meno penosamente.

Nessun futuro…

Nessuna aspettativa…

Nessuna speranza.

Nessun rimedio allo strazio della separazione ed all’impossibilità di mutare il proprio amarissimo destino.

Da altro punto di vista, tutto sarebbe parso oltremodo eccitante.

Nessun impegno, nessuna promessa.

Che i grandi amori, quelli che magari si pensa conducano verso l’eternità, ben possono divenire peggio d’una prigione.

Stanze in cui guerreggiare, fingendo d’amarsi e giardini ove perdersi, fingendo di tradirsi.

L’amore era stata la migliore invenzione dell’uomo.

La migliore finzione a cui ci si sarebbe potuti appellare.

Per vincere un avversario, conquistare una sottana, strangolare un amante, affogare un figlio.

L’amore…

Che esso rende ciechi e sordi e gli amanti non vedono che il presente e non sentono che parole vicine alle orecchie…

Il passato colpisce e strugge e giustifica.

Il futuro non ha volto…

Il presente…

“Tutto rimandato…”.

Il verdetto uscì dolente, senza possibilità d’appello, dalla bocca dell’improvvisato ambasciatore.

Un amante non ha alcun diritto.

Può solo sperare in un destino clemente, in un amico sincero, in una notte di pioggia che induce a desistere.

Un amante…

“Alla prossima settimana…”.

Oscar François de Jarjayes scandì le parole asciutte, tono d’arida commiserazione che avrebbe potuto tradire una nota di mestizia ma no, il volto scuro e fermo rivelava un vago disprezzo, una pietà che non avrebbe rincuorato nessuno, forse solo un istante d’incertezza nello sguardo, indotto non tanto da colui a cui aveva recato il messaggio, quanto dall’immagine della regina ch’era scoppiata in lacrime per via della pesante richiesta ch’era stata costretta a sottoporre al Colonnello delle Guardie Reali.

_Siete l’unica di cui mi posso fidare Oscar…_

_Fareste una cosa per me?_

_Siete l’unica a cui posso affidare questa richiesta…_

_Dovreste dirgli…_

_In segreto…_

_Che non posso vederlo…_

_Questa sera dovrò essere al fianco di Sua Maestà per ricevere un ambasciatore di non so quale paese…_

_Per favore…_

_Ditegli di perdonarmi…_

_Ditemi di sì Oscar…_

_Altrimenti non potrò più guardarvi in volto…_

La scelta caduta s’una donna al pensiero che quella donna avrebbe potuto comprendere, essere solidale, accogliere la richiesta senza giudicarla.

Mai quella donna, il Colonnello delle Guardie Reali al servizio dei sovrani di Francia, mai avrebbe tradito Sua Maestà la Regina Maria Antonietta.

Ma quella donna pareva non aver compreso, seppure aveva accolto la richiesta.

_Sollevate il viso Maestà…_

_Come potrei negarvi questa richiesta?_

Dunque questo era l’amore?

Mutamento d’animo che conduce alla disperazione…

Improvviso vuoto incolmabile che travolge ogni parte di sé…

Gioco di sguardi e movenze che colmano la noia quotidiana…

Oscar François de Jarjayes aveva iniziato a prendere coscienza dell’amore, attraverso l’amore di altri.

Un amore impossibile e dunque ancora più misterioso e straziante.

Un amore nutrito da fugaci incontri.

Il tempo della separazione mordeva gli istanti, uno dopo l’altro, rintocchi via via sempre più fondi e dolorosi.

Il tempo della separazione dettava il tempo dell’unione.

Non il contrario…

Il Conte di Fersen, destinatario della notizia, comprese, evitò di chiedere altre spiegazioni, che gli sarebbe stato dunque risparmiato d’attendere invano, sotto la pioggia, nel luogo convenuto, nascosto dalla florida e geometrica alberatura degl’immensi giardini della reggia, in prossimità dei cancelli che aprivano la via al Petit Trianon, col rischio, oltretutto, d’essere scoperto.

Non vi erano parole a descrivere il senso d’abbandono che scorse nello sguardo.

Che il conte avrebbe preferito di gran lunga attendere sotto la pioggia, ore ed ore, pur di godere d’un solo istante in più da colmare col _senso dell’attesa_, quella che precede l’incontro, e d’un altro istante ancora, quello della consapevolezza del prossimo incontro.

Solo l’attesa diveniva tempo capace di colmare il vuoto dell’attesa che avrebbe preceduto l’incontro ed il vuoto che ad esso sarebbe seguito.

La consapevolezza che quell’incontro non ci sarebbe stato mai…

Un amante dovrebbe saper comprendere al volo.

Il conte intuì che l’altra sapeva tutto ed era stata scelta perché persona fidata, incapace di disattendere la richiesta o peggio ancora tradirla.

Il conte s’immaginò che l’altra avesse compreso, perché anche l’altra era una donna e chi meglio d’una donna avrebbe potuto accogliere il senso d’un amore impossibile!?

Il conte osservò il volto dell’altra, fradicio.

Non scorse nessun particolare moto di comprensione.

Diluviava…

Un guizzo, l’invito ad evitare di riprendere la corsa…

“Restate…non potete rientrare con questa pioggia…”.

Fece un passo il conte, di contro alle dita dell’altra che strinsero le redini a spiegare l’inconscio rifiuto.

Impalpabile istante…

Diluviava…

Oscar François de Jarjayes intuì una strana contrazione in fondo alle viscere, un sobbalzo del cuore che mai aveva accusato, se non dopo un allenamento estenuante o una corsa a perdifiato.

Scazzottate negli ultimi tempi non ne aveva più inscenate.

Si domandò che diavolo poteva essere quel moto insano e stupido che saliva dal petto e che torturava il respiro e che portava incoscientemente ad ammirare la pacatezza dell’altro, la silenziosa rassegnazione, ed al tempo stesso a disprezzarle.

Oscar François de Jarjayes disprezzava il Conte Hans Axel von Fersen, che si era innamorato della Regina Maria Antonietta.

Non disprezzava Sua Maestà, ch’era andata in sposa a quattordici anni ad un giovane e goffo Delfino, verso cui aveva manifestato un sincero affetto ma nulla più.

Un marito scelto da altri. Una regola usuale del tempo, nessuno mai aveva osato sottrarsi ad essa e nessuno aveva mai dubitato ch’essa fosse la sola regola da seguire per orientare la scelta del marito o della moglie tra le famiglie nobili.

Preservare il blasone…

Perpetrare la razza…

Non disperdere il patrimonio.

Rinsaldare l’alleanza tra due paesi in lotta da secoli ed appena riappacificati.

A quello servivano i matrimoni e dunque Sua Maestà non aveva colpa se la sua vita era finita rinchiusa in uno scrigno dorato, privo d’aria e sentimenti, offerto s’un piatto d’argento all’altro paese, all’altro sovrano, all’altro popolo, in cambio della pace.

Ben avrebbe potuto dunque sacrificarsi l’animo e la mente ed il corpo d’una principessa – che in fondo le principesse nascono anche per questo – per mettere a tacere cannoni e screzi diplomatici.

Ma il cuore…

Il cuore no!

Ma l’amore…

L’amore non sarebbe stato adeguato a determinare l’unione dei sessi e dei patrimoni.

L’amore incanta e disorienta ed è sfuggente, dunque impossibile costruir case salde sulle sue mobili fondamenta, fondare trattati di pace.

Al più l’amore può vezzeggiare, accarezzare i sensi in qualche lurida stamberga di Parigi.

Al più l’amore può nutrirsi dell’abbraccio grasso e sudato d’una qualche giovane prostituta della città…

E dunque il Colonnello Oscar François de Jarjayes disprezzava Fersen che, al contrario, aveva scelto di amare una regina, finendo così col mettere a rischio la purezza e la rispettabilità proprio di colei che lui sosteneva di amare.

Addirittura l’alleanza tra i due paesi.

Disprezzava Fersen, eppure…

Un moto di tiepido orgoglio sobbalzò nel cuore…

_L’amore…_

_Che amore era quello?_

Se persino lei gliel’aveva rimproverato all’altro, che non vi potesse essere unione senza amore, come poteva ora, di fronte ad esso disprezzarne in maniera così fonda e ruvida i contorni slabbrati e stanchi!?

_Sposereste una donna senza nemmeno essere innamorato di lei, Fersen?!_

E l’altro…

L’altro gliel’aveva ribattuto se anche lei avrebbe avuto mai quell’assurdo coraggio!

Dunque era l’amore che complicava la vita, distruggeva l’onorabilità, incrinava la fiducia del popolo, ridicolizzava l’effige della sovrana?!

E rendeva sciocchi e goffi gli uomini?

Contratti, indecisi…

_Che amore era quello!?_

Ammetteva però che se l’amore, quell’amore, era stato capace di sfidare convenzioni e rango e un matrimonio regale…

Se quell’amore, nonostante tutto, non s’era piegato ed anzi, per ogni giorno di separazione e di lontananza, era divenuto sempre più fondo ed intenso…

Dunque esisteva un solo amore o ve n’era uno distinto per ogni distinto amante?!

Non comprendeva Oscar François de Jarjayes. O forse era tutto molto semplice e banale e lieve.

E allora s’era tutto semplice, il fatto di non riuscire a comprendere scherniva ancora di più i suoi sensi, abituati sin da giovane a non adattarsi alla visione ovvia, a scardinare le convenzioni, ad indagare l’animo umano, per nessun altro motivo che compiere in maniera egregia il proprio dovere.

La vita e l’anima spese per l’onore del casato dei Jarjayes.

Ed ancora più fonda era la smania oscura di non comprenderlo quell’amore, essendo lei una donna!

Come poteva una donna non comprendere che diavolo fosse l’amore!?

Non lo comprendeva e da un po’ di tempo aveva cominciato ad impazzire dietro allo strano gioco di forze che s’agitava nella testa.

I pensieri sempre più spesso orientati al conte, gli occhi a cogliere lo sguardo dell’altro, non vista, i passi diretti nella direzione dell’altro, a distanza però, che l’altro non si fosse accorto di lei e lei avesse così avuto tempo e modo di studiarlo e comprenderlo.

Disprezzava il Conte di Fersen, il Colonnello Oscar François de Jarjayes…

Perché l’altro aveva preso a ghermire i sensi, disorientare gl’intendimenti, comparirle davanti anche quando non era lì e ad imporre d’allontanarsi, stare a distanza, quando l’altro si fosse avvicinato.

Nulla seguiva più il senso della ragione ma un altro senso, suadente e beffardo, irriverente e splendido, dello splendore angusto e ridicolo di ciò ch’è incomprensibile.

Sopraffatta e disorientata…

Stremata e disgraziatamente consapevole d’essere _colpevole_ di ciò che la ragione non afferrava ma che il cuore aveva forse già inteso.

S’era concessa, prima di giungere fin lì, d’attardarsi a riflettere, parlare a se stessa, sola, le spalle accarezzate dal vento che gonfiava nuvole cariche di pioggia e ricamava, ondeggiando intenso, mobili geometrie sul manto d’erba e sull’acqua calma del fiume e piegava le fronde e agitava l’animo, piegato anch’esso dal ferreo intento di non cedere alla follia d’un amore non corrisposto…

Il proprio per il Conte di Fersen…

Aveva sussurrato a se stessa oscure parole…

Le stesse che rimbombavano nella testa da giorni.

_Sembra tormentato qualsiasi cosa faccia…_

_E non può fare nulla per ciò che sta accadendo._

_Com’è stato possibile cadere in un amore così doloroso!?_

_Cosa può esserci di così doloroso nell’amare e nell’essere amati!?_

_Ci sono molti amanti che non potranno mai confessarlo…_

_André…_

Parole ch’erano uscite dalla bocca di André.

André che parlava di amanti, come fosse stato un amante qualunque…

Rammentò che s’era voltata e l’aveva squadrato, André.

Che diavolo gl’importava a lui di ciò che accadeva a Fersen?

Che ne sapeva lui, André, di cosa avesse significato non poter confessare il proprio amore!?

E per metter fine a quelle assurde congetture s’era calata nel ruolo che le competeva.

Allenarsi fino allo sfinimento, illudersi di respingere famigerati complotti contro la famiglia reale, maldicenze, attentati…

Che però sarebbe stato impossibile usare l’acciaio per fendere e stracciare le lingue affilate, le colate d’insinuazioni…

Se l’avesse avuta di fronte a sé, avrebbe detto ciò che pensava davvero alla sua regina, di non dimenticare mai che lei era la Regina, la madre della Francia.

Di non dimenticare il ruolo che il destino le aveva riservato…

Un onore ed un dovere servire la Francia!

Che così dunque aveva sempre ragionato Oscar François de Jarjayes.

Il ruolo ed il destino.

L’onore e le regole.

Che però, lì, sul ciglio del fiume, il vento alle spalle…

Quel destino e quell’onore s’erano mescolati a lacrime impossibili da tenere in gola.

Aveva compreso la sofferenza di Maria Antonietta…

Aveva compreso la forza d’un amore impossibile…

Aveva ammesso che lei, Oscar François de Jarjayes, era una donna.

Inevitabilmente e senza scampo, una donna che…

_Fermati Oscar!_

_Che cosa potresti mai dire di due amanti che si amano l’un l’altro?_

_Ci sono molti amanti che non potranno mai confessarlo…_

Le dannate parole di André…

Che André sapesse davvero ciò che tormentava il cuore del Conte di Fersen?

Che gl’importava?

Dunque lei disprezzava Fersen…

Non perché l’altro erodeva ogni giorno la dignità ed rispetto della regina verso il suo popolo ma perché lei stessa aveva compreso…

Disprezzava Fersen che amava un’altra donna.

Disprezzava Fersen che non amava lei e non avrebbe mai potuto amarla.

Fersen erodeva la certezza di ciò che era, il senso del dovere, la perfetta sintesi tra onore e rispetto.

Fersen erodeva la corazza, stracciava l’uniforme…

Dunque lei s’era ritrovata improvvisamente donna – che poi lo era sempre stata e l’aveva sempre saputo, seppur donna capace di bastare a se stessa, come vanto, come scudo, immolata al culto dell’onore e del destino scelto da altri…

Essere una donna…

Capace di sentire come una donna…

Essere donna…

Esistere come tale…

Solo, un gradino più in basso.

Essere donna non amata e non avere nessuna speranza.

Essere donna…

E ritrovarsi con le spalle al muro…

Dissonanza acuta…

Disprezzava Fersen perché in realtà l’amava.

_Restate…_

L’invito rimbombò nella testa, le tempie pulsavano, la faccia fradicia, ancora un poco e non avrebbe più visto il sentiero.

_Che stava accadendo…_

Il galoppo affannato e disperato…

Il cuore in pezzi, senza un’apparente ragione, solo perché l’altro l’aveva invitata a restare.

Se l’avesse fatto…

Sollevò gli occhi per distinguere la strada inondata d’acqua dal ciglio erboso ed insidioso.

Lo scarto della zampa del cavallo s’una pozza…

La schiena s’irrigidì per mantenere la postura e non rischiare di finire a terra, le gambe si strinsero al corpo dell’animale.

Se fosse caduta quello le sarebbe finito addosso schiacciandola…

Rialzò gli occhi…

I capelli appiccicati alla fronte bagnata…

S’accorse, poco più avanti, d’una figura che avanzava contro di lei.

_Perchè diavolo era lì?_

_Come faceva a saperlo?!_

S’era ben guardata dal rivelare la richiesta della regina…

Non avrebbe mai tradito la fiducia di Sua Maestà.

O forse, più semplicemente, non voleva che _André _sapesse.

Di quella visita, di quel messaggio da recapitare a voce perché nulla di scritto potesse compromettere l’onore di Maria Antonietta.

Anche se Andrè mai avrebbe messo in pericolo l’onore di Sua Maestà…

E dunque…

Dunque c’era che forse era lei a non aver avuto coraggio d’informare André di quell’incontro, che l’altro sarebbe stato capace d’indagare lei, guardandola in faccia, seppur lei fosse stata di spalle, perché sì, lui ne sarebbe stato capace di scoprirla e comprenderla, forse persino dalla posa un poco più curva delle spalle…

_Come avrebbe potuto spiegare?_

_No…_

_Non era neppure quello…_

Una sola parola di quella faccenda e André che non aveva mai mancato di guardarla in faccia…

André avrebbe compreso.

Ch’era stato André ad accennare ai fantomatici _amanti…_

Certo, tanto per parlare.

Dunque era stata attenta.

O almeno, nella testa, s’era immaginata d’essersi sforzata di farlo…

Oppure era impossibile nascondere certi pensieri!?

Eppure André adesso era là.

Davanti a lei, il cavallo in corsa sotto la pioggia.

Fradicio, aveva portato con sé un mantello perché forse aveva osservato il cielo, aveva intuito ch’esso minacciava pioggia.

Era uscito e le era venuto incontro.

Come aveva fatto a comprendere che lei era andata a casa del Conte di Fersen? E non da altri?!

E come avrebbe potuto immaginare che, con quella pioggia, il conte non l’avrebbe invitata a trattenersi e lei no, lei avrebbe declinato l’invito, per rimettersi in marcia!?

S’incrociarono in corsa…

Oscar si voltò per osservare l’altro che proseguiva e poi arrestava il cavallo e riprendeva il sentiero per ricomporre il passo dei cavalli.

Anche lei trattenne l’animale, rallentando l’andatura, imponendosi d’accogliere la sortita dell’altro.

Gli sorrise…

Un debole ringraziamento…

Incomprensibile l’intuito dell’altro, se non che tutt’e due non s’erano mai dovuti spiegare nulla.

O forse André aveva a tal punto raffinato la propria capacità d’anticipare gli ordini, i desideri, gl’intendimenti, che dunque gli riusciva naturale e quasi inevitabile.

Un abbraccio discreto…

Erano sempre stati abili a cavalcare assieme, lui un passo dietro a lei ma quando fosse stato necessario, un passo accanto…

Il mantello gettato addosso.

Un abbraccio silenzioso…

Si lasciò abbracciare.

All’improvviso, il fradicio della pioggia, nonostante fosse ormai primavera inoltrata, parve raggomitolarsi e dissolversi, accarezzato e poi avvolto dal tepore del corpo dell’altro, accaldato dalla corsa, a ricoprire quello di lei, quasi si fosse riversato su di lei non un mantello di stoffa ma un manto intiepidito appena scostato dal fuoco, adagiato sui muscoli, a respingere il freddo e restituire ad essi il senso di sé.

Pochi istanti…

Il tempo d’ascoltare la stretta lieve e discreta, forse anche una mano che accarezzava la spalla, forse per scaldarla e scacciare il freddo…

Il contatto rinfrancò e disorientò.

_Come aveva fatto André a comprendere?!_

Se lo chiese, mentre, muta, entrava a piedi nelle scuderie, lui che non la guardava ma afferrava le redini per andare a gestirle alla solita maniera.

Il sottopancia slacciato, il morso sfilato con delicatezza…

I cavalli presero a scrollarsi.

Erano fradici…

Fremevano in attesa d’esser strigliati.

In attesa di ricevere cure e carezze.

E lei se ne stava lì, muta, nemmeno fosse stata uno di loro.

E di nuovo il disprezzo crebbe.

Non era da lei, non era bene essere così deboli.

No, non avrebbe accettato nulla, né una carezza, né una parola.

L’abbraccio di pochi istanti prima riemerse solo per suscitare un moto di disprezzo.

Il chiarore della saetta s’insinuò fugace attraverso le finestre e la porta semichiusa, tratteggiando vaghi contorni ed ombre guizzanti.

Oscar osservò André ammansire gli animali un poco spaventati dalla luce e dal rombo ch’era seguito, passare la mano sul collo tornito, scostare la criniera per asciugare il manto.

Quel palmo lieve capace d’esser forte…

_Non vedi nulla, ascolti solo il sordo rimbombare del cuore, le parole di Fersen nelle orecchie…_

_Restate…_

Per un istante, solo un istante, le dita s’erano strette alle redini.

Per un istante, solo un istante, il corpo aveva tremato, cogliendo il salto del cuore che avrebbe voluto cedere, conducendo i muscoli ad accogliere l’invito, scendere da cavallo, entrare nella casa del conte, restare a conversare con lui, a scaldarsi davanti al fuoco, assaggiando un tepore nuovo, diverso, una concessione che mai aveva attraversato i sensi prima di allora.

Le parole sarebbero uscite lievi e guardinghe ma almeno l’avrebbe osservato l’altro, lontano dal riverbero ossessivo e beffardo delle fredde superfici vitree ove si specchiavano da sempre i passi dell’uno e quelli dell’altra, gl’inchini e gli ossequi dell’uno ai cenni della donna che il conte amava.

La radiosa Galleria degli Specchi, assumeva, alle volte, lo stesso calibro oscuro d’una stanza delle torture.

Uno sguardo, sapientemente occultato, non sarebbe passato inosservato a chi si fosse collocato nella posizione giusta, nell’angolazione perfetta per scorgerlo - replicato mille volte dalle superfici lisce e splendenti - e dunque scovato anche laddove il malcapitato avesse fatto di tutto per mantenere contegno e riservatezza.

La dannata sala amplificava e scindeva ogni respiro…

Impossibile dunque attardarsi ad osservare il volto di qualcuno.

Là dentro si sarebbe stati colti in fallo e nemmeno si sarebbe compreso da chi.

Invece nella casa del conte tutto sarebbe stato oltremodo discreto.

Oscar si contrasse mentre rammentava lo scatto del corpo, lo sdegno con cui aveva scrutato l’altro, di contro al sangue caldo che l’aveva attraversata, raggelato dalla corsa sotto la pioggia.

Se si fosse trattenuta, il conte avrebbe potuto comprendere, intuire l’affetto.

Meglio dunque aver riservato sdegnato disprezzo, sobrio pietismo, piuttosto che rischiare la corruzione dei ruoli.

“Stai bene?!”.

Lo sguardo si sollevò. André stava davanti a lei, la guardava adesso, pareva davvero esser in grado di leggerle dentro, così che lei fu costretta ad indietreggiare, a scostare il viso.

“Si…”.

“Sai…mia nonna era preoccupata per te, così m’ha spedito a cercarti…”.

“Davvero…tua nonna…” – poche sillabe sgusciate da labbra mezze sigillate.

Oscar ammise che la risposta era credibile. Nanny, con quella pioggia scrosciante, s’era di certo messa a piangere, presa da una crisi di nervi e così il nipote, che lei gliel’avesse chiesto o meno, s’era deciso ad uscire per raggiungere la sconsiderata padrona.

Sì, restava però senza risposta la domanda più importante.

Come aveva fatto André a scegliere la strada che conduceva al palazzo dove abitava Fersen?!

André la prevenne.

Lei sussultò alla spiegazione.

“Conosco ciò che sta accadendo tra Fersen e Sua Maestà…” – ammise calmo, senza tradire assunti melliflui o compromettenti – “La regina ti ha fatto chiamare…poi te ne sei andata senza dirmi nulla…ho immaginato che fosse per via di Fersen…la regina si fida di te…ho pensato ti avesse affidato un messaggio per lui che non dovesse passare per altre bocche che la tua…oggi è mercoledì…”.

Un respiro…

_Mercredi, 20 mai 1778…_

“Hai pensato bene…” – roca, quasi cinica, fu l’ammissione che l’altro aveva colto nel segno.

Istintiva ed incontrollata sgorgò la sensazione d’inquietudine, come se un poco le fosse dispiaciuto che il ragionamento dell’altro si fosse fondato sul semplice fatto che quel giorno era mercoledì.

Un po’ le dispiacque d’esser così trasparente e prevedibile, ma alla fine poi non troppo.

“Ho detto a mia nonna di prepararti una cioccolata calda. Qui finisco io. Vai…sono sicuro che ti ha già messo una camicia pulita accanto al fuoco! Non vorrai ammalarti…”.

“No…certo…grazie…” – balbettio stentato – “E tu…”.

“Verrò più tardi… devo provvedere ai cavalli…oggi li abbiamo maltrattati a sufficienza…”.

Si sorprese ad ammettere che André era stato bravo, la conosceva bene.

Ma non così bene.

Ammise che se André s’era dato quella spiegazione, nulla di sé e dell’insulsa e sgraziata incapacità di comprendere ciò che provava verso il conte, doveva esser trapelato, nemmeno a lui che le era sempre stato accanto e che la conosceva bene.

E non era poi così bravo!

Non s’era spinto a spiegarle perché lui era così certo che l’avrebbe incrociata sulla strada del ritorno. Non si era azzardato ad addentrarsi nell’oscurità del rifiuto che lei aveva opposto all’invito di Fersen a restare.

O forse davvero André sapeva già tutto…

E la conosceva talmente bene che sapeva già che lei avrebbe rifiutato…

Si concesse dunque solo uno sguardo, mentre usciva, alle spalle dell’altro, alle vigorose spazzolate che André aveva preso a dare al manto del cavallo, gesto intenso ma lieve, il manto fradicio rinvigorito a poco a poco, fremente d’intenso piacere.

Crebbe la stizza alla visione del gesto.

Crebbe la rabbia di sé nell’essersi attardata ad osservare un gesto insulso, uguale a quelli che aveva visto migliaia di volte nella sua vita.

Quel gesto catturò, o forse…

_E’ tutto?_

_Tutto ciò che immagini di me?_

_O forse…_

Un respiro…

Il chiarore fulmineo dell’ennesima saetta illuminò le ombre statiche delle assi delle pareti ed i grovigli di finimenti penzolanti da chiodi e ganci, covi di morbido fieno…

_Forse sai altro?_

Sì, forse André sapeva altro...

Si voltò André, sentendosi osservato, la guardò, s’immaginò che lei fosse rimasta lì per essere interrogata, solo con lo sguardo, perché fossero altri ad indovinare e a cavarle dalla gola quell’insana verità.

“Oscar…c’è altro?”.

_C’è altro che vorresti dirmi?!_

_Che vorresti confessare a me o forse a te stessa?!_

_Perché sappi che io non potrei mai rivelarti nulla…_

_Di ciò che senti…._

_Non spetta a me farlo._

_E non hai il diritto di chiedermi d’illuminare la tua mente su ciò che senti…_

_Non questo!_

_Dimentica Fersen…_

_Dimenticalo!_

_Non voglio che pensi più a lui!_

“No…scusa…io vado…”.

La porta si richiuse, un tonfo sordo perduto nel chiarore dell’ultimo bagliore smorto, il temporale proseguiva il suo corso, allontanandosi.

La corrente d’aria fredda alitò qualche istante, mescolandosi al tepore della scuderia, scorrendo sulle dita ch’erano rimaste ferme, immobili ai finimenti appena riposti.

André s’inchinò ad osservare una zampa del cavallo.

Massaggiò l’articolazione dello stinco sinistro...

Una mezza imprecazione, vai a capire se per via della zampa o per colpa di quella specie di scontro muto che s’era consumato pochi istanti prima.

O peggio ancora…

La rabbia riemersa, mescolata a paura e gelosia.

Che Oscar fosse finita a casa del Conte di Fersen era stata congettura facile da realizzare.

Che lei sarebbe tornata indietro, senza accettare lo scontato invito del conte a restare…

Il cuore aveva ripreso a battere solo quando l’aveva vista spuntare dal sentiero…

Il cuore…

Appeso al nulla.

Quella era la sua vita.

André, riprese le redini. Pochi gesti a sellare di nuovo il proprio cavallo.

Si tirò su il bavero della giacca, il mantello ancora fradicio buttato sulle spalle.

L’aria ridivenne fredda e umida…

L’ennesimo chiarore istantaneo illuminò nuovamente la paglia asciutta…

Il tonfo del portone…

_Al diavolo…_

_***_

Le dita accarezzarono il vestito scuro ancora adagiato sul manichino.

Un gesto di stizza, l’abito afferrato con furia e gettato sul letto, le dita a slacciare i lacci della camicia, a scalzare calzoni e brache…

La mente immersa nella visione dell’impotenza.

Se stesso schiacciato dalla vita dell’altra, Sua Maestà la Regina Maria Antonietta e adesso anche dalla vita di un’altra donna ancora che, pochi istanti prima, l’aveva guardato con disprezzo e commiserazione.

Sì, questo ci aveva letto il Conte di Fersen nello sguardo di Oscar François de Jarjayes.

Come non darle torto?!

Le dita si bloccarono, per consentire al cameriere d’aggiustare colletto e bottoni e polsini.

Lì, negli istanti di forzata immobilità, ammise che avrebbe preferito dunque attendere sotto la pioggia, là, sul limitare dei cancelli che aprivano la strada verso il Trianon, là, al buio.

Mille volte avrebbe preferito attendere e non vedere arrivare nessuno, piuttosto ch’esser lì, nel buio della propria stanza, trafitto dalla devastante certezza che non avrebbe davvero incontrato nessuno.

Ammise poi, con inusitato e sorprendente cinismo, che se l’altra fosse rimasta, lui, il Conte Hans Axel di Fersen non si sarebbe visto costretto ad uscire comunque dalla propria casa, dalla propria infernale e devastante solitudine, per ficcarsi nelle braccia morbose e grasse e calde di Parigi, solida amante lasciva, capace di catturare viandanti e parigini tra le sue vie lerce ed ammorbate di piscio ed escrementi.

Un respiro fondo…

Gli ultimi vezzi, un fazzoletto ricamato e profumato nel taschino, le monete in tasca…

“Il signor conte rientrerà?” – chiese il domestico.

Negò, il signor conte…

_***_

“Sua Maestà la Regina s’è appena ritirata nelle sue stanze…le dame di compagnia sono con lei…i ministri…alcuni hanno preferito parimenti ritirarsi…” – spiegò il soldato sull’attenti, la faccia un poco umida di pioggia.

“Immagino…e Sua Maestà il Re…” – chiese l’ufficiale osservando i giardini inondati di pioggia.

“Sua Maestà s’intratterrà ancora per qualche tempo con l’ospite…l’ambasciatore…pare si siano ritirati nel laboratorio di fisica…”.

La visione indusse un sorriso tirato.

“Il nostro signore non ha mai nascosto la sua ammirazione per le arti…a quanto pare le dimostrazioni di quell’uomo devono averlo favorevolmente colpito…”.

“Sì, e se si considera che quello è giunto in Francia per invocare l’aiuto del re…”.

“Non solo militare immagino! Credo che otterrà ben più di tre o quattro guarnigioni di soldati da spedire nelle nuove terre!”

L’uomo s’arrestò, la mano passò tra i capelli lunghi e sciolti, umidi ma non disordinati, liberi, che a lui non piaceva legarli, com’era uso a quel tempo.

E nemmeno acconciarli in arzigogolati boccoli o peggio ancora ficcarli sotto un’incipriata parrucca.

L’uomo era cadetto della sua famiglia…

Aveva avanti a sé una brillante carriera militare tra mura istoriate di marmi ed arazzi e velluti nella reggia più sontuosa mai conosciuta al mondo. Forse solo in Oriente ci si sarebbe potuto imbattere in un luogo altrettanto ricco e raffinato. Ma in Oriente non si sarebbe mai potuto aspirare alla cultura ed alla supremazia dei francesi ch’eccellevano in tutte le arti, prima fra tutte quella di governare.

L’uomo credeva nel suo re, nel suo rango, nel suo onore…

Credeva d’esser stato prescelto e predestinato per quell’incarico.

Servire i reali di Francia.

Non però nel grado più alto.

Solo un gradino più in basso.

Lì, nel gradino più basso, sulle prime gli era presa una stizza non da poco a ritrovarsi lì, lui, uomo, seppur cadetto…

Ma lì, nel gradino più in basso, s’era reso conto sarebbe stato più facile servire _lei…_

“Il Colonnello Jarjayes?” – chiese l’uomo

“Ha lasciato la reggia prima dell’ingresso dell’ambasciatore Franklin. Non è ancora tornato. Comunque ha lasciato detto che se avesse tardato voi potevate ritirarvi. Non sono previsti servizi di ronda questa notte. Diluvia…”.

Il Tenente Victor Clement de Girodel osservò la coltre cupa del giardino sontuosamente fradicio dalla pioggia fina e fredda, ancora più buio, privo delle luminarie che solitamente venivano accese nelle ore notturne, sul finire della primavera, per condurre i passi dei reali che avessero voluto compiere una passeggiata assieme alla corte o ad ospiti particolarmente importanti.

Oppure per orientare i passi degli amanti…

Era mercoledì in effetti ma evidentemente per quel giorno altri incontri importanti alla reggia non ce ne sarebbero stati.

Così aveva stabilito, seppur a mezzo dell’ordine indiretto, il Colonnello Oscar François de Jarjayes.

Lì, gli occhi ficcati alla coltre scura del giardino…

Dalla visione oscura riemerse il volto dell’altra.

Rammentò la stizza quando aveva saputo che per ottenere il posto di Comandante delle Guardie Reali avrebbe dovuto battersi in duello con _lei._

Siccome Victor Clement de Girodel aveva stabilito che quell’incarico era già suo, gli era parsa un’assurdità – persino poco onorevole - pagare lo scotto di duellare davanti ad un pubblico, davanti al Re, che Luigi XV voleva almeno vedere con i suoi occhi chi fosse più bravo, con una donna…

Dannazione…

Strano modo di diventare Capitano delle Guardie Reali!

Aveva immaginato sarebbe stato facile battere una donna.

Facile ma non onorevole…

_L’onore…_

Aveva stabilito che non avrebbe forzato gli affondi, avrebbe caricato con parsimonia i montanti, avrebbe evitato di ferirla al viso e all’orgoglio.

Chissà che razza d’orgoglio doveva aver mai _quella… _

Non s’era soffermato neppure un istante a pensare all’altra.

Per lui contava solo aver sentito dire in giro ch’era graziosa, bella addirittura…

Poi però, inaspettatamente e contro ogni ordine stabilito dal re in persona, _quella_ se l’era ritrovata davanti, altezzosa e cinica come sanno esserlo i rampolli di buona famiglia.

Arrogante al punto da sfidarlo, lui, da solo, sulla via per Versailles, che quella aveva sputato di non avere aspirazione a nessun titolo di Comandante.

Dunque _quella_, oltre che graziosa era pure intelligente…

Che forse _quella_ s’era immaginata di finire a gambe all’aria, visione di certo assai disonorevole per una donna…

Forse s’era presa paura…

Ch’esser battuta davanti a tanta gente non avrebbe fatto piacere a nessuno!

Victor Girodel ci aveva provato a rassicurarla e a redarguirla al tempo stesso!

Ch’era bella…

Ch’era una donna…

E che lui era un gentiluomo e non sarebbe stato appropriato per lui battersi con una donna…

E vincerla…

E quella no, gli aveva piantato la punta della spada in faccia e l’aveva sfidato…

Perché – aveva detto – non le interessava quell’incarico ma non rinunciava per paura e dunque quella sfida sarebbe stata l’unico modo per dimostrarlo.

_Strano modo di diventare Capitano delle Guardie Reali…_

Quella gli era sgusciata dalla visuale, era indietreggiata, era finita di lato e poi di nuovo di fronte…

Secca ed inesorabile, la punta della spada aveva colto il bersaglio, esattamente come lo strano serpente dalla testa triangolare che lui aveva veduto chissà quando, un giorno, alla reggia, portato da chissà quale dignitario di chissà quale paese straniero.

Il manto squamoso, coriaceo…

L’affondo secco sulla povera vittima rimasta pressoché immobile dopo il morso.

Pochi passi…

Un altro scambio…

Un altro morso…

Nemmeno s’era reso conto che il duello era terminato…

Lui avvolto e stritolato nelle spire dell’altra.

Un respiro fondo…

L’uomo si mise i guanti aggiustandosi la sciabola al fianco.

Si diede di nuovo dell’idiota e del presuntuoso.

Per aver sottovalutato _quella_ allora…

E per averla sottovalutata dopo…

Che di una così avrebbe anche potuto innamorarsi…

Ma una così…

Una mano tra i capelli, un sospiro, le dita corsero al colletto dell’uniforme, stranamente stretto e soffocante quella sera.

“Lascio a voi l’incarico di sorvegliare le stanze reali…io mi ritiro…”.

Lo scatto dei tacchi dei sottoposti, sull’attenti…

“Tenente!”.

Il saluto militare…

I passi s’allontanarono in direzione delle scuderie…

Era mercoledì sera…

_***_

L’abito adagiato sulla seggioletta, la stoffa dei braccioli, velluto stanco, sbiadito, macchiato, consumato dal tempo e dalle dita che l’avevano stretto e strofinato, per piacere o per rabbia.

Lo sguardo corse fugacemente alla stanza scura, alle assi del soffitto, annerite dal fumo delle candele e degl’incensi bruciati per offuscare i pensieri.

Ombre nere e polverose ricamate sui mobili e sui tendaggi.

Odore stantio di chiuso, abbarbicato alle evanescenti scie di perduti profumi, piegati come fiori recisi dalla lama fulgida e bieca di spudorati amplessi.

Pochi gesti…

Cordiali e freddi…

Nessun corteggiamento…

Quattro monete gettate con stizza in un piattino di porcellana, sull’angoletto più lontano del comò, lasciate prima del tempo, così d’accorciare i tempi ed esser certi che tutto si sarebbe consumato in fretta.

Fingere che di tempo ce ne fosse poco, quando in realtà sarebbe stato sempre troppo.

Quel tempo trasudava disprezzo di sé.

Si doveva fare in fretta per non dar tempo alla coscienza d’infierire.

Acquietare la smania…

Acquietare i sensi così da non perdere la ragione.

La massa bianca e tesa dei muscoli ben torniti e giovani prese ad ondeggiare, ritmicamente impegnata ad accedere allo spazio scuro ed evanescente dell’incoscienza, sublime dimensione indotta dall’orgasmo rubato e rabbioso.

Diluviava fuori…

Di nuovo…

L’udito impegnato a distinguere il suono della pioggia, infiltrata tra le gronde e i coppi e i camini e le fessure delle finestracce, a poco a poco si chiuse, riempito dal rimbombo del sangue che scorreva veloce ad innervare carne e vene, imponendo alle dita di stringere la presa, accanirsi e strapparsi di dosso lo strazio d’un amore senza speranza.

Che l’amore senza futuro è ciò che di più straziante la coscienza arrivi a concepire.

E allora non c’era niente di meglio che fingere di consumarlo in fretta e bene, quell’amore, o ciò che gli assomiglia di più, appagando almeno i sensi, dilaniando la coscienza, consentendo ad essa di sfuggire all’ignobile realtà.

Tutto fuso...

Grida roche e pioggia scrosciante…

Il respiro temprato e sensuale della dama tenuta stretta, invogliata dal tintinnio delle monete, soggiogata dal corpo giovane e bello, lusingata dai gesti lievi e cordiali da cui s’era fatta spogliare ed accarezzare quanto sarebbe bastato.

Senza profferire una parola, l’ospite aveva pungolato e stuzzicato i sensi ed il sesso, così da convincere la dama ad accogliere il contatto deliziosamente corretto e lieve.

La massa bianca si tese, implose il grido sgraziato e sghembo.

Ridicoli gli uomini a vederli mentre perdono il lume di sé, in balia del proprio orgasmo, indifesi e dannati.

Soffiò greve, nell’istante, la luce della saetta, l’ennesima, a squarciare il cielo buio, poche fumaiole di camini altolocati a riscaldare le stanze umide delle soffitte della città.

Soffiò il respiro a sputar fuori la stizza, lo sdegno mescolati allo squallido appagamento.

Che c’era di male poi…

Nulla…

Così andava il mondo e non aveva senso sottrarsi alle sue innate regole!

Il gesto veloce di scostare lenzuolo e coperta…

Un rantolo di disappunto…

Tutto era già finito e la stizza era ancora lì, assieme allo sdegno ed alla tiepida distensione dei muscoli.

Il calore dell’amplesso s’espanse disperdendosi assieme ai sentori sudati dei corpi…

Pochi passi verso un polveroso separé che con ironico pudore avrebbe consentito all’ospite di ripulirsi e orinare prima di ricongiungersi all’amante.

Pochi gesti, rimestare di tessuti ed imprecazioni discrete, che la brocca recava acqua gelata e le membra erano ancora morbidamente accaldate.

“Perdonate monsieur è fredda…ma siete arrivato all’improvviso…” – si schernì la dama adagiata sotto le coperte calde.

“Mademoiselle…ciò che avete elargito questa sera è stato più che sufficiente. Non starò certo a recriminare per un poco d’acqua fredda…e poi…non credo davvero che l’acqua gelata sia una vostra imperdonabile dimenticanza…una provocazione semmai…”.

L’ospite s’asciugò velocemente il torso e i genitali, gettò via l’asciugamano freddo per ricacciarsi sotto la coltre tenuta in caldo dall’amante.

Rise quella, una risatina sciocca e fintamente permalosa, che dunque il trucchetto aveva avuto breve vita. L’acqua fredda era oltremodo miracolosa per certi aspetti, soprattutto ridurre il tempo d’un amante a riprendere vigore.

“Monsieur…siete un villano!” – sussurrò la dama fingendo di respingere il bacio dell’altro.

Che quello si spinse contro la guancia: “E voi siete davvero un’imprevedibile strega!”.

Ridacchiò la donna…

Poi lo sguardo si fece serio…

“Si…l’acqua era calda fino ad un’ora fa poi…so che non giungete mai oltre un certo orario e so che non accade mai di mercoledì…”.

“Mercoledì…mercoledì…giorno infausto della settimana! Mercoledì…giorno di mercato! Di mercoledì si vendono polli a Les Halles…”.

“E fiori a Quai de L’Orloge!”.

“E di notte…”.

“Si vende amore…mon ami…” - sussurrò la dama, le dita accarezzavano suadenti la carne fredda e turgida – “Come tutte le notti…”.

L’uomo rimase fermo, come inchiodato al tocco…

L’altra lo spinse indietro e si tirò su le coperte.

“Mercoledì…” – respirò piano l’uomo andando con la mente alla dannata giornata, sempre la stessa, d’ogni settimana, d’ogni mese ormai - “Mercoledì…”.

Il suono ripetuto…

Le mani s’infossarono giù, sotto le coperte, le dita presero a stringere la testa della donna, i capelli, mentre la bocca dischiusa s’aprì ed il corpo si tese aprendosi al discreto incedere della bocca dell’altra, insistente e saggia a toccare la punta della carne, istigare di nuovo il sangue a rimbombare nella testa.

_***_

“Nanny…”.

“Dimmi bambina…”.

“André?”.

“Oh…anch’io mi sono chiesta dove sia finito! L’ho mandato a cercare nella scuderia e m’hanno riferito…insomma…”.

“Insomma?!”.

“Manca il suo cavallo…dev’essere uscito quell’incosciente…”.

“Uscito? Con questa pioggia!?”.

“Oh beh…con questa pioggia! Senti chi parla! Voi mademoiselle mi avete davvero inquietato! Non vi si vedeva arrivare così ho detto ad André d’uscire…che quello poi aveva già sellato il cavallo…”.

“André…”.

“Come no! M’ha anticipato d’un soffio! Si vede che mi conosce bene! Sì proprio bene!”.

Gli occhi davvero si ficcarono al buio di fuori, per intuire la sagoma dell’altro…

Che c’era andato a fare fuori a quell’ora…

Era buio…

Pioveva a dirotto…

Un fulmine, l’ennesimo, cadde squarciando il cielo, poco lontano.

Il ricamo chiaro condusse lo sguardo a scrutare il cielo su e poi ad osservare la sagoma violacea delle colline attorno, ridisegnate nel guizzo, screziate di pioppi e querce inondate e piegate dal vento.

_Dove diavolo sei?_


	2. Brouillard

** _Brouillard_ **

_Dove vai?!_

_Gridato dietro che lei pareva una furia…_

_I cavalli lanciati al galoppo…_

_Impossibile starle dietro, che lei quando ci si metteva…_

_No, non s’era nemmeno voltata!_

_Era corsa via, il cavallo spronato contro il vento…_

_Si sarebbe ammazzata!_

_Dove diavolo…_

_Ci avevi messo un po’ a comprenderlo. _

_Forse l’incarico era troppo delicato per essere portato a termine alla vista di troppi spettatori._

_Persino tu saresti stato di troppo!_

_Te l’eri detto e ripetuto!_

_Tu saresti stato di troppo a prescindere dal fatto che ormai sapevi tutto ciò che accade tra il conte e la regina. Lo sai tu, lo sanno tutti…_

_Strano segreto da mantenere che ormai lo sa tutta Parigi che la regina s’è perdutamente innamorata del conte svedese._

_Dunque perché lei avrebbe evitato di spiegare la ragione di quell’incarico da svolgere da sola e impedirti d’accompagnarla?!_

_Domanda idiota!_

Nonostante fosse prossima all’estate, la stagione bizzarra regalava strane albe, densamente fumose di nebbiolina che non si comprendeva se fosse davvero nebbia – sorprendente davvero a maggio inoltrato – oppure bruma di calore o chissà ancora vapore che saliva dalla terra arsa, irradiata dal sole di giorno e incapace di raffreddarsi del tutto durante la notte.

Forse quell’uomo venuto da quel paese così lontano – un uomo di scienza, così era corsa la voce tra i cortigiani – l’avrebbe saputo spiegare meglio di come stava tentando di spiegarselo lui.

André Grandier cavalcava lento, sull’argine del canale posto alla sinistra della strada che portava da Versailles alla caotica Parigi, gli occhi puntati ai folti ciuffi d’erba, verdastri e pieni, ancora fradici della pioggia scorsa incessante fin oltre la mezzanotte.

_Ci avevi sperato…_

_Ti eri illuso che la sua debolezza verso Fersen fosse talmente inimmaginabile e assurda e dolorosa che lei non avrebbe avuto coraggio di perseguirla._

_Non avrebbe avuto in animo di mostrarla a se stessa e dunque avrebbe finto indifferenza, consentendoti di stare al passo con lei, seguirla, ritrovarvi là, a casa del conte, recare il messaggio convenuto e poi andarvene come se nulla fosse accaduto._

_No…_

_Non te l’ha consentito..._

_Non ha accettato di mostrare a nessuno, neppure a te, ciò che le passa per la testa, l’illusione in cui si è cacciata la sua anima._

_Tu, da bravo arrogante, l’avevi già capito…_

_Forse lei no ed ha dubitato a tal punto di se stessa che ha temuto d’essere scoperta._

_Non ci sarebbe stato nulla di male._

_Il conte è persona amabile, signorile, educata…_

_Folle a tal punto da innamorarsi di una donna che nessuno, tranne il re, potrebbe degnarsi d’osservare se non con occhi di suddito, adoranti ed obbedienti…_

_Ma l’amore…_

_Finora ti eri immaginato che fosse sentimento avulso dalla sua coscienza, dalla sua esistenza._

_Se dunque lei è giunta al punto d’esserne disorientata, figuriamoci se sarebbe mai stata in grado di rivelarlo ad altri, anche se quegli altri non sono altri che te._

_Poi hai compreso._

_La venuta di quello strano ometto dall’America, un ambasciatore in cerca di truppe, soldi ed avversione verso l’Inghilterra…_

_Dove trovare tutto ciò se non alla corte di Francia?_

_S’era messo a piovere a dirotto._

_Dunque sulle sue spalle doveva esserci l’incarico d’avvertire il conte che sua maestà non avrebbe potuto trovarsi nel luogo convenuto per l’incontro segreto…_

_Dio…_

_Immaginare…_

_Attendere giorni, ore, istanti per rivedere un volto, toccare un corpo, ascoltare il respiro di sé, su di sé e…_

_E poi d’improvviso…_

_Tutto appeso a un filo e poi quello si spezza._

_E lei, Oscar, doveva esser giunta ad ascoltare lo struggimento che rode il cuore e lo consuma._

_Senza scampo…_

_Senza via d’uscita._

_Un amore impossibile…_

_Forse era questo amore, solo un amore impossibile, capace di farsi strada nella sua testa?!_

_Dunque lei amava…_

_Che l’amore rende fragili e sciocchi…_

_Non riusciva a guardare se stessa, non riusciva ad accettarsi fragile…_

_Non ti avrebbe mai rivelato nulla di tutto ciò, non avrebbe mai ammesso d’esser così…_

_Ma tu l’avevi compreso._

_Aveva preso a piovere a dirotto._

_Nanny ti aveva preceduto d’un soffio, tu a calzare gli stivali e lei lì, sulla porta, a porgerti i mantelli al braccio._

_Avevi sperato di trovarla a casa del conte…_

_Dannazione almeno non avrebbe rischiato di finire in un fosso…_

_No…_

_Avresti dovuto intuirlo._

_Lei non avrebbe mai approfittato della presenza del conte per insinuarsi nella sua vita ed accettare la sua ospitalità._

_O forse compromettersi, rivelandosi…_

_Dunque il messaggio era stato recapitato._

_Dio…_

_L’avevi incrociata per un soffio._

_L’hai vista spuntare dal solido muro di pioggia, sfuggente come l’ultimo raggio del tramonto._

_Chissà se s’era stupita di vederti mentre le correvi incontro e poi ritornavi indietro e le cacciavi il mantello sulle spalle?_

_Dio…_

_Se lei non fosse stata Oscar, se lei non fosse stata così diversa da una qualsiasi altra donna, se lei avesse accettato l’ospitalità del conte…_

_Tu…_

_Forse tu l’avresti perduta per sempre!_

_Dannato idiota egoista!_

_E se anche fosse accaduto?_

_Ormai lo sai come procede la tua vita!_

_La tua vita è avvolta dalla nebbia, proprio come quest’alba!_

_La tua vita è rimessa al senso dell’onore della donna che ami._

_La tua esistenza è lì, insinuata nelle pieghe della sua esitazione, della sua impossibilità di rivelarsi…_

_E allora…_

_Dannazione…_

_Quanto sarai disposto ad accettare tutto questo?_

_Quanto sarai disposto a cedere della tua vita per inseguire un amore di cui nessuno sa nulla?_

_Nessuno…_

_Nulla…_

_Se il tuo amore è nulla…_

_Nulla ti lega a questo luogo, nulla a lei…_

_Nulla…_

_Perché allora non sfidarlo quell’amore?!_

_Impartire ad esso una lezione indimenticabile?!_

_Anziché ravvivarlo, come si fa col fuoco d’un camino, ogni santo giorno, per godere del suo esiguo tepore ma col rischio di restare senz’aria, senza legna…_

_Col rischio che un banale alito di vento lo spenga irrimediabilmente…_

_Perché non esser tu quell’alito di rabbia a sfidare il tuo stesso orgoglio – il suo orgoglio - per provare a spegnerlo, quel dannato amore, e vedere così se davvero esso è ciò che ti si è sempre rivelato?_

_Infingardo e beffardo e senza scampo?!_

Gli occhi s’aprirono di scatto…

Uno sbuffo di sollievo, André scese da cavallo, andando con la mano a rovistare tra l’erba.

Negò con la testa, dandosi dell’idiota.

Se non l’avesse persa per via di un uomo, l’avrebbe persa perché prima o poi, lei avrebbe finito per rompersi l’osso del collo.

_***_

I passi avanzavano sulla ghiaia bagnata.

Lo sguardo spaziava ai giardini, lungo la direttrice che andava da Le Bassine de Latone sino a Le Bassin d’Apollon, appena intravista.

Il percorso era sempre lo stesso, tutte le mattine.

Che quella notte non aveva praticamente chiuso occhio e allora, all’alba, si era alzata, vestita in fretta ed era tornata a Versailles, non prima di scendere nelle cucine e chiedere dove fosse finito…

“André…”.

Lo sguardo l’aveva cercato, seppur immaginando che a quell’ora l’altro non si fosse ancora svegliato.

Nanny aveva negato, aggiungendo nervosamente legna nella stufa quasi che irrobustire la fiamma avesse corrisposto alla stizza che agitava l’animo.

“Ma è rientrato ieri sera?” – domanda ovvia…

La governante aveva negato ancora, troppo devota al ruolo e troppo desiderosa d’esser coerente e sincera. Nessun dovere esisteva in capo al nipote se non quello d’essere fedeli al proprio rango di servo, dunque non avrebbe avuto senso mentire, elaborare una qualunque scusa.

“Non lo so, mademoiselle, in tutta sincerità io mi sono ritirata…e non mi sono accertata se fosse rientrato. E questa mattina, non vedendolo in giro, ho bussato alla porta, nessuno ha risposto, così sono entrata ma lui non c’era…”.

Lo scenario aveva punto…

Oscar aveva ammesso che non erano affari suoi dove André avrebbe potuto trascorrere la notte.

D’altra parte André serviva la famiglia Jarjayes da quando era un bambino ma nella famiglia Jarjayes vigeva, molto generosamente, il concetto che un servo non fosse proprietà del padrone.

Si doveva obbedienza dunque ma il servo era libero di coltivarsi la propria vita.

Lo scenario però era rimasto lì, a galleggiare nella mente, mentre i passi conducevano un poco raminghi ad esplorare i viali dei giardini della reggia, a caso, immaginando fantomatici avversari appiattiti dietro siepi o nascosti nei boschetti, pronti a saltar fuori per attentare alla vita del re e della regina.

_André che disquisiva di amanti…_

_André che spariva di notte… _

S’arrestò, il Colonnello Oscar François de Jarjayes, all’altezza de Le Bosquet de L’Obelique, al rimestare d’acqua troppo inusuale per via di un’anatra finita lontano dall’imponente specchio del Gran Canal.

I pensieri s’acquietarono, i passi imposero d’avanzare un poco più cauti.

Da lontano intravide la figura d’un uomo, giaccone scuro un poco ruvido gettato sulle spalle, calzoni legati al ginocchio con una fettuccia, niente tasche, che quello portava un borsello a tracolla e teneva in mano un compasso ed alcuni fogli.

Basso e piuttosto tarchiato se ne stava affaccendato a osservare la direttiva dell’ombra dell’obelisco proiettata sull’acqua, in considerazione dell’orario mattutino.

Un passo in avanti e uno indietro e poi con la mano frugava tra l’edera alla ricerca di chissà che…

Non portava parrucca in testa, né emanava sentore di cipria sul viso.

Poco più in là una figuretta sottile, anche quella chinata a terra, con gli occhi ficcati all’edera fitta e le mani a tastare diligentemente il bordo di marmo della fontana.

Anche quello pareva in cerca di qualcosa.

Il viso del moccioso si sollevò in direzione di quello dell’uomo.

Il sole un poco più alto illuminò il volto dalla pelle scura ma non così scura come quella degli uomini che giungevano dall’Africa al seguito dei mercanti dell’Oriente.

Una lunga treccia nera e lucente ondeggiava, dietro le spalle, adeguandosi morbida ai cambi di posizione del capo.

Oscar avanzò.

Il passo cadenzato produsse un suono più intenso sulla ghiaia.

I due però erano intensamente protratti ad osservare il luogo.

Un altro passo…

Il moccioso sobbalzò per primo, intuendo la presenza di qualcuno che proveniva alle spalle.

Si voltò. Si ritrasse, seppur riservando allo sconosciuto uno sguardo scuro, indagatore, quasi feroce.

S’immobilizzò, correndo con un cenno muto all’uomo più vecchio che a quel punto si accorse d’essere osservato. Anche quello si risollevò in piedi, le mani strinsero i fogli, di contro al compasso che scivolò a terra.

Oscar François de Jarjayes squadrò l’uomo che quello, alla visione dell’uniforme s’irrigidì ma solo un poco.

“Monsieur…” – balbettò preso in contropiede.

L’altra rimase in silenzio.

La sicurezza della reggia e dei giardini era affidata alle Guardie Reali.

Se quell’uomo era giunto sin lì o doveva esser già dentro la reggia oppure…

“Pardonnez-moi monsieur…ehm…sorry…I do not speack French…very well…”.

“Come siete giunto sin qui?”.

“Sono…Monsieur…Benjamin Franklin…”.

Il tempo di squadrare l’uomo e rammentare il nome altisonante ma buffo…

_Franklin…Benjamin Franklin…_

Era al corrente che alla reggia erano giunte personalità importanti dalla terra chiamata America.

Era la seconda volta ma quell’uomo, prima di allora, non s’era mai spinto ad arrivare fin lì.

Il luogo era terreno di competenza di guardie e soldati, non di dame e cortigiani e ministri.

“Si…adesso ho compreso…mi avevano avvertito del vostro arrivo. Perdonate se vi ho spaventato…”.

“Non fa nulla…sono io che mi sono avventurato di buon mattino nei vostri giardini…davvero…wonderful…Mother Nature has been trained…an exellent way!”.

“La…natura…”.

“Sì!”.

L’uomo allargò le braccia facendo intendere di riferirsi alla perfezione delle geometrie che suddividevano spazi verdi e specchi d’acqua, sapientemente amalgamati a siepi, bordure, roseti, arbusti che s’inserivano a declinare un arazzo sorprendente e vivo.

Statue in pietra e bronzo e bracieri e fontane e spruzzi gocciolanti o proiettati in altezza completavano il quadro dei quattro elementi soggiogati a servire ed intrattenere l’animo umano.

La natura al servizio dell’arte e dell’uomo.

“Ho compreso…” – annuì Oscar – “Perdonate…il mio nome è Oscar François de Jarjayes…sono…”.

“Oui! Oui! Monsieur…lo so chi siete!” – gorgheggiò l’altro facendo un passo, porgendo la mano, anzi, andando letteralmente a prendere quella di lei e stringendola in una presa sincera ma vigorosa, in barba a qualsiasi etichetta - “M’hanno informato che questo luogo è controllato da guardie scelte…e direi…se permettete e non v’offendete…al pari di questi giardini…anche gli uomini e le donne che vi abitano paiono esser stati scelti da una mano assai intelligente ed astutamente capace! E’ tutto d’una bellezza così sconvolgente…”.

Oscar tentò di comprendere, seppur lo sguardo si rabbuiò un poco.

Non era abituata a ricever apprezzamenti sulla bellezza, la bellezza in generale, né tanto meno la sua o quella del luogo in cui si svolgeva la sua vita.

Non disprezzava la bellezza, sapeva bene però che quella bellezza recava con sé un prezzo davvero alto per esser considerata pura ed incontaminata e libera.

Fuori da quei giardini un’umanità dolente strisciava nella miseria e nella servitù, per quanto in tanti si sarebbero affrettati a smentire che in realtà fosse solo l’ignoranza e l’astuzia e la pigrizia a farla da padrona.

“Vi chiedo scusa…” – s’affrettò a precisare Monsieur Franklin – “Vedrò di spiegarmi meglio…a proposito…perdonate ma vorrei chiedervi un favore…”.

L’altra non rispose, impassibile si limitò ad attendere…

“Ecco…se non vi spiace…io ed il mio allievo…a proposito…chiedo venia, ve lo presento… Lua…vieni…”.

Il moccioso fece un passo, lo sguardo si spianò a quello dell’ospite.

Gli occhi brillarono incrociando un raggio di sole che intagliò sul viso un’espressione morbida ma severa. I tratti del volto erano asciutti ma gentili, la massa di capelli adeguatamente intrecciati e tenuti a bada nella lunga treccia. Il corpo era magro, ficcato dentro un abito che a quel punto fu chiaro era di foggia occidentale di contro all’origine del moccioso.

“Lua…vieni…Monsieur de Jarjayes…vi presento Lua…ecco…per una sorprendente coincidenza… Lua era anche la dea a cui il popolo dell’antica Roma dedicava le spoglie dei loro nemici…e Lua…beh…diciamo che la sua storia è abbastanza complicata…”.

Il moccioso non fece inchini. Solo la testa accennò ad abbassarsi ma lo sguardo rimase a seguire l’altra…

“Lua…” – ripeté Oscar per imparare il nome.

“Lua…Pietra Incandescente…” – precisò Monsieur Franklin – “Secondo la mitologia il suo nome indica anche la capacità del fuoco di fondere gli elementi…discende dalla popolazione indigena dei Mohawk…avete mai sentito parlare di Kateri Tekakwitha?”.

Negò l’altra…

“No…immaginavo…beh…è davvero una storia troppo…complicata…e forse…”.

Lo sguardo dell’interlocutrice indusse a virare il discorso…

“Vi dicevo…sarei curioso di comprendere com’è composto il sistema idraulico che convoglia le acque sino alle fontane…chiedevo…se non vi fosse d’impiccio…potrei accedere alle condotte che conducono le acque sin ai giardini?”.

“Per questo dovrete chiedere al Mastro Fontaniere Monsier Le Rime…credo che a quest’ora sia già al lavoro…se volete vi accompagno…”.

“Non vi sarà di disturbo? Voi sarete impegnato…pardonnez – moi…impegnata…”.

Davvero stavolta lo sguardo si sollevò sull’altro, inghiottendo tutta la smania dell’ometto di proseguire.

“Perdonate…vedete…mi hanno detto chi siete. Quand’ero appena arrivato vi ho intravisto da lontano…ecco…mi sono permesso di comprendere chi eravate…e quando l’ho saputo…beh un po’ mi ha sorpreso la faccenda…”.

“Vi sorprende che io sia una donna e che una donna sia un soldato?!”.

“Oh…no…certo…un soldato un poco sì…ma sapete…a voi posso dirlo…non sono meravigliato di tutto ciò…vedete…anche Lua qui accanto a me…pur vestita a questo modo…che ne pensate di Lua?”.

Domanda strana…

Oscar corse allo sguardo del moccioso ed al suo aspetto singolare.

Bello e altezzoso a dispetto dei vestiti semplici e del corpo magro, i lineamenti dolci e lievi raffinati per essere quelli di un bambino, seppur molto giovane e seppure lei non avesse mai osservato da vicino alcun rappresentante delle popolazioni indigene che abitavano le Americhe.

“Ebbene…vi presento Mademoiselle Lua Pietra Incandescente. Gli abiti maschili sono più consoni a quelli che la gente di Lua usa per vestirsi. Se le avessi proposto di viaggiare per il mondo indossando panier e gonna e sottogonna…” – ridacchiò Monsieur Frankiln – “Sarebbe fuggita in un lampo! Le saette catturate dalle mie punte si sarebbero rivelate lente a confronto! E poi così si può ragionevolmente stare tranquilli che nessuno le mancherà di rispetto! Almeno lo spero…sapete è molto intelligente ed impara in fretta e di questi tempi c’è davvero bisogno di donne che mettano mano alla scienza!”.

S’irrigidì l’interlocutrice.

Ammise che sì, quella era senz’altro una mocciosa.

C’era che, da che mondo è mondo, i francesi s’erano sempre reputati molto aperti e di larghe vedute…

Lei era diventata un soldato ma in effetti solo per esaudire un personale sogno del padre ed anche uno sfizio del defunto re.

Ma lei, chi era davvero?

La mano strinse l’elsa della spada, gesto inconscio come ad aggrapparsi alla sensazione certa e severa ricavata dal contatto con l’altrettanto freddo acciaio.

Una spada per difendere anima e coscienza…

Ammise Oscar François de Jarjayes che la questione scadeva nel ridicolo.

“Dunque mi pareva lecito declinare correttamente la vostra persona…” – proseguì Franklin – “Nonostante l’uniforme che portate – a quel che mi dicono con molto onore - ecco voi…”.

Oscar fece un passo indietro…

“Monsieur…non sarà di disturbo per me accompagnarvi da Mastro Le Rime. E no…non è necessario che vi scusiate per aver affermato che sono una donna. Ne sono consapevole e se ne sono consapevoli anche gli altri, non credo ci siano questioni. Se già sapete chi sono non penso sarà necessario indugiare oltre sulla mia persona. Il mio compito è attendere alla sicurezza della reggia…”.

“Lo so…”.

Rimarcare chi era…

Una donna a guardia d’una reggia orgoglio e dannazione della Francia…

“Dunque sapete quanto basta…”.

Un altro passo indietro, la destra fece cenno che potevano avviarsi.

L’uomo raccolse il compasso ed i fogli, porgendoli alla mocciosa che l’insaccò delicatamente in un portadocumenti.

S’ammutolì però l’ambasciatore, intuendo d’aver forse mostrato troppa confidenza.

Veniva dal nuovo mondo. L’etichetta era conosciuta ma non sino al punto d’indicare come parlare ed atteggiarsi e comportarsi con una donna che vestiva l’uniforme e svolgeva un incarico che sarebbe stato, in qualsiasi altra parte del mondo, affidato ad un uomo.

E l’ometto aveva ammesso d’esser rimasto sorpreso alla scoperta ma poi non così tanto sorpreso che – per quel che gli constava – la corte francese era altresì nota per le bizzarrie e gli eccessi oltre che per il desiderio spasmodico di sorprendere le personalità che avevano la fortuna d’avvicendarsi per le sue trame.

Certo in quel caso non si trattava solo della splendente visione del gruppo di pavoni ch’era stato fatto orgogliosamente ammirare all’ambasciatore…

La questione era evidentemente molto più complessa ed incuriosiva ed allettava ma le voci sul conto di quella donna avevano sgombrato il campo su qualsiasi maldicenza o stramberia si sarebbe potuta mai avanzare sul suo ruolo e sul suo impegno.

Quella era una donna…

Gli pareva d’una purezza disarmante.

Nel cuore, nell’animo e nell’orgoglio…

Inusitatamente e spietatamente pura.

I tre s’avviarono.

Oscar François de Jarjayes convenne d’esser stata particolarmente dura.

I pensieri che arrovellavano le viscere la innervosivano e la sensazione d’esser lontana da una qualsivoglia soluzione gettava nella stizza d’esser finita in balia di sentimenti forieri di caos.

Non pareva esserci soluzione.

_Amare senza neppure poter rivelare i propri sentimenti…_

I pugni si strinsero, così come le labbra soffiarono un poco, quasi a cacciar via l’inerzia del cuore.

Preferì riprendere a parlare con il visitatore. Forse la conversazione avrebbe distratto…

“Perdonate…monsieur…che intendevate con la questione della natura…”.

Che però ammise si sarebbe cacciata in un altro guaio.

L’uomo pareva sveglio e per nulla intimorito dall’etichetta.

Doveva solo esser capace di trovare la strada ma quel che aveva da dire l’avrebbe detto e senza tanti giri di parole.

“Monsieu…colonnello…ho potuto apprezzare già durante la mia prima visita la bellezza e lo sfarzo di questa corte e come vi dicevo lo splendore di questi giardini. La natura – che sempre si pone di fronte all’uomo a sfidarlo – è stata sapientemente imbrigliata dalle architetture degli edifici, dagl’ingegneri idraulici, dai fabbri capaci di forgiare statue d’oro e di bronzo e da scultori che hanno tratto dall’informe e fredda pietra volti capaci di far innamorare…e poi dai giardinieri…un luogo come pochi al mondo! Eppure…”.

Oscar mantenne lo sguardo fisso, avanti a sé. Osservava il dispiegarsi dei nastri beige dei vialetti, insolitamente tersi e compatti per via della pioggia battente.

L’aria era chiara, piena, asciutta, lieve…

D’istinto chiese aria…

Un respiro fondo per contenere la smania nelle dita, per imbrigliare - quasi lei stessa fosse stata una sorta di forza della natura oltremodo oscura e sconosciuta - la smania, la stizza, l’irriverenza e lo scotto dell’inspiegabile groviglio di sentimenti.

Amava un uomo che amava un’altra donna…

Amava un uomo amato da quella stessa donna.

Un’eresia immaginarsi lì, sguardo all’altro…

Un’eresia ammettere che lei avrebbe voluto ascoltare il lieve incedere dell’altro su di sé.

_Le dita…_

_La mano di Fersen, osservata tante volte, di sbieco…_

_Le movenze caute e morbide, non sgraziate._

_Gli occhi chiari e fondi, come oceano puro, agitati, in perenne movimento, come se d’improvviso la libertà, come tempesta, sarebbe apparsa, sconvolgendo le acque, rivelandosi agli amanti e lui, loro, sarebbero stati liberi di amare._

_Dannazione non si può amare a questo modo…_

_E’ scandaloso…_

_Ingiusto…_

Si riebbe, richiamata dal tono soave dell’uomo di scienza…

“Eppure…se questa natura volgesse il suo sguardo altrove…se la natura recuperasse il suo incedere selvaggio, ribellandosi all’imposizione dell’uomo…lacci per trattenere le viti e corde per trattenere le zampe di quei poveri pavoni…e poi condotte per instradare l’acqua ed obbligarla a sgorgare dalle vostre fontane…”.

Franklin s’arrestò…

“Panier e corsetti e stecche di balena per abbellire il corpo d’una donna…o…com’è accaduto a voi…un’uniforme…capace forse ancor più di merletti e sottogonne e raso e broccato d’esaltare una bellezza pura, non rivelandola, ma celandola agli occhi e costringendo dunque la mente a scovarla nel gesto, nello sguardo, nel respiro…”.

Un respiro…

“Ho già condotto nel mio paese lo scultore Houdon che mi ha gentilmente ritratto…me ed il mio caro amico George Washington…ma vedete…per quanto mi sforzi d’immaginare il volto d’un uomo ritratto in un busto…ecco…mi sovviene sempre lo stesso scrupolo…che quel busto non è quell’uomo…che un uomo è altro che dalla sua fredda rappresentazione. Prendete il mio paese…distese di boschi così fitti di larici, querce, pini, che sarebbe praticamente impossibile uscirne vivi senza una guida. E poi fiumi e cascate e laghi immensi…nessuno potrebbe mai azzardarsi a fare ciò che voi gente dell’Europa avete fatto! Quella natura non la si potrebbe imbrigliare o controllare…se non ad un prezzo altissimo! Rischiare di distruggerla! Ecco vedete…temo che anche qui… potrebbe accadere lo stesso…”.

“Che intendete?”.

“L’uomo non potrebbe esprimere la sua arte se non avesse a disposizione la natura che glielo permette! Senz’acqua, senza terra, senza cielo…dove mai si rifugerebbero i sentimenti dell’uomo…e senza libertà, dove mai l’uomo avrebbe modo di realizzare se stesso?”.

Oscar fissò l’ometto. Non comprendeva o no, forse aveva compreso bene e la piega della concezione esaltava ed al tempo stesso impensieriva.

Lo stato delle cose in quel luogo non era sempre stato così.

Lo stato delle cose era stato mutato e sarebbe potuto mutare…

La natura non si può imbrigliare, non per sempre almeno, e così neppure la natura dell’uomo…

Si strinsero i pugni, gli occhi s’assottigliarono in un istintivo gesto di rifiuto.

Lo stato delle cose…

“Voi ad esempio!” – saltò su Franklin – “Invece che ammaestrare la vostra bellezza ed il vostro intelletto attraverso l’etichetta più rigida e le buone maniere e la musica ed il canto e la danza e la lettura…ed il vostro corpo abbellito da sottane e e merletti e broccati…proprio come è stato fatto con questi giardini…voi siete finita dentro un’uniforme…forse un’ambigua scelta per chi l’ha ideata…”.

Lo sguardo squadrò l’ometto.

“Perdonate…so che la decisione è stata di vostro padre…non vorrei vi foste offesa…ma ciò che intendevo…la vostra natura adesso è chiusa dentro questa uniforme…fino a quando…”.

“Basta così!” – l’invito eruppe severo. S’era passati dalla disquisizione sui giardini di Versailles alla vita del Colonnello Oscar François de Jarjayes.

“Perdonate mademoiselle…fino a quando la vostra vera natura interverrà per ribellarsi e rivelarvi chi siete?! Perdonate…conosco le buone maniere ma non sono solito evitare di concludere un discorso solo perché il mio contraddittore risulta infastidito!”.

Ora era il tono dell’altro ad esser scivolato nell’eloquio più severo.

“Perdonate davvero…potrete non essere d’accordo con questo pensiero… sarà un vero piacere se vorrete espormi la vostra…”.

“Monsieur…Franklin…laggiù…quell’uomo è Mastro Le Rime…il fontaniere della reggia…” – lo sguardo corse al fondo del viale, sul limitare dei cancelli che consentivano l’ingresso al Grand Trianon, Monsieur Le Rime intento a protestare vivacemente contro due ragazzotti che sbuffavano nel tentativo di sbloccare una condotta forse intasata dal fango trascinato dentro dall’eccessiva pioggia – “Dite pure che vi ho condotto io sin qui e chiedete ciò che v’aggrada. Tutti coloro che lavorano alla reggia sanno di dover esaudire le richieste degli ospiti di Sua Maestà. Non sarà un problema trovare il modo di farvi comprendere. Io non posso proseguire oltre. Ho altri impegni…se volete scusarmi…”.

L’ometto rimase lì, le dita a stringere il borsello a tracolla, le labbra dischiuse come se avesse voluto richiamare l’altra e scusarsi ed ammettere che forse aveva parlato troppo.

Si sarebbe dovuto scusare d’aver fatto una domanda di troppo?

Una domanda quasi retorica?

Si sarebbe dovuto scusare d’aver scorto nello sguardo dell’altra la furia selvaggia d’uno spirito ribelle, imbrigliato ed ammansito dentro quell’uniforme, proprio come un pavone tenuto al laccio per una zampa?!

_La tua vera natura?_

_Chi sei?_

_Oltre a chiamarti Oscar François de Jarjayes…_

_Chi sei davvero?_

Lo sguardo corse velocemente all’orizzonte.

Oscar s’immaginò la struttura delicata ed aerea del Tempietto dell’Amore nascosto tra le fronde degli alberi piegati dalla pioggia, in linea d’aria non troppo distante, seppur all’estremità più solitaria dei Giardini del Petit Trianon.

Non più tardi della notta appena trascorsa, in quell’etereo scrigno di marmo si sarebbero dovuti incontrare Sua Maestà la Regina Maria Antonietta ed il Conte di Fersen.

Lontano dagli sguardi di tutti, capaci d’infrangere qualsiasi regola e qualsiasi ragione…

_La tua vera natura…_

_La parte più fonda e pura ed incontaminata quanto sarà capace di restare costretta dentro questa uniforme?_

_E’ davvero questa uniforme che t’impedisce di prendere ciò che desideri?_

_E’ davvero il tuo orgoglio, il tuo senso dell’onore ad aver ammaestrato così bene la tua natura che mai sarai in grado di ribellarti ad essi?!_

“Monsieur Franklin…” – Oscar rallentò il passo, dando le spalle all’altro.

“Dite…monsieur…”.

Si voltò a quel punto Oscar osservando l’uomo e poi la mocciosa accanto a quello.

Un respiro fondo…

L’indice puntato alla bambina.

“Mi avete spiegato che lei non avrebbe accettato i nostri abiti…abiti femminili. Perché dunque avete scelto per lei abiti maschili e non semplicemente consentirle d’indossare gli abiti del paese in cui è nata? Dunque anche voi forse…dall’alto della vostra sapienza non sapete accettare la natura dell’essere umano così come forgiata dai suoi simili. Ho avuto modo di scorgere qualcuno di questi abiti nei volumi della biblioteca della Reggia. Non sono né irriguardosi né volgari. Voi concedete a questa giovane la vostra sapienza ed in cambio la esibite come un vostro successo. Una sorta di trofeo…la vostra scienza capace di ammansirla…”.

“Monsier…Lua…”.

“Temo monsieur…e davvero non vorrei foste voi ad offendervi…che in realtà state facendo con lei ciò che i mastri giardinieri fanno con questo giardino. Educare la natura, piegarla a ciò che può essere più consono ed utile…e possibilmente meno scomodo agli occhi dei suoi simili. Non siete voi che avete stabilito il principio di uguaglianza tra gli esseri umani?!”.

Monsieur Franklin serrò lo sguardo. La destra corse nervosa ad aggiustare gli occhialetti sul naso, mentre la sinistra strinse i fogli.

Il compasso cadde di nuovo…

“Perdonate monsier…a presto…”.

_***_

_Sarà necessario discuterne con il Generale Jarjayes._

_Questo cordame ed i finimenti…_

_Questa volta paiono d’una durezza inusitata._

_Troppo rigidi…_

_Finiranno per creare problemi al morso del cavallo e anche…_

Un gesto secco…

I finimenti finirono nel secchio colmo d’acqua calda.

André si tirò accanto uno sgabello, si sedette, arrotolò le maniche della camicia, afferrando il pezzo di sapone giallo, un poco consumato. L’immerse nel secchio fino a creare una morbida schiuma…

Prese a strofinare il finimento…

_Anche alle sue mani…_

Inaspettatamente le sue mani ed i suoi movimenti asciutti e severi e sempre misurati e corretti, s’affacciarono alla mente.

Non ci fu verso.

La mente si cacciò lì ad interpretare la stizza delle dita che avrebbero stretto le redini.

Seppur coperte dai guanti, quei finimenti così rigidi avrebbe potuto arrivare a tagliare la pelle dei palmi.

_I suoi palmi…_

_Le sue mani…_

_Sei un pazzo…_

Le dita lunghe e flessuose presero a torturare i sensi, insinuandosi attraverso il suono ovattato e schiumoso del sapone che accarezzava il cuoio.

Lisciare il finimento ed immergerlo nell’acqua…

Ammorbidirlo così da renderlo più flessibile e meno teso e duro.

La mente si concentrò al gesto ripetitivo, capace di catturare i sensi così da sollevare, almeno per qualche tempo, dalla smania indotta dalla visione dell’altra.

E poi dal baratro di sé annullato dalla visione dell’altra.

Le dita sfregarono la consistenza coriacea del cuoio.

Il finimento pareva avere la stessa consistenza coriacea del cuore dell’altra.

Il finimento mutava a poco a poco, ammorbidito, proprio come la mente ammansita dal medesimo gesto.

Ammansire la rabbia dell’altra, ammansire la propria rabbia, riversando sul povero materiale gesti secchi e ripetuti…

André sfregò più intensamente…

_Le sue mani…_

_Lei…_

Non s’accorse André che lei era entrata, arrivandogli alle spalle.

Non s’accorse subito che Oscar era lì…

Che lei si permise d’osservare le spalle dell’altro, fissarsi ad esse, mentre esse si muovevano appena ed ogni tanto il busto si piegava ad immergere il finimento nel secchio.

L’aria carica del sentore fresco del sapone…

Il silenzio imperversava nonostante i nitriti dei cavalli ricoverati negli stalli.

“Dove sei stato…ieri?” – la domanda eruppe secca, la posa dell’altro, apparentemente calma, infastidiva dunque, oltre l’immaginabile.

Il fatto che l’altro avesse fatto di testa propria…

André non aveva disobbedito ad alcun ordine. Semplicemente era uscito senza spiegare né dove era andato, né perché.

André non si scompose, come preso davvero dal rituale, mantenendosi chino sul secchio. Il braccio destro si sollevò, l’indice andò a due ferri appesi ad un gancio…

“Se ti riferisci a ieri notte…mi sono accorto che avevi perso due ferri e così sono uscito per provare a recuperarli…avevo appena fatto ferrare il cavallo…certo che se continuerai a correre a quel modo prima o poi ci rimetterai l’osso del collo…”.

Era pomeriggio inoltrato…

Le ombre s’allungavano sulle pareti scure della scuderia.

Giù in fondo sul legno più buio e lontano, il vecchio graffito con il taglio inciso ad indicare le loro altezze, quando s’erano appena conosciuti, per comprendere chi dei due fosse più alto.

Nonostante André avesse un anno in più di lei, era poco più basso della mocciosa.

Non erano trascorsi molti anni che la proporzione si era invertita.

Lo sguardo di Oscar corse ai due ferri.

Uno era vistosamente piegato, impossibile riadattarlo allo zoccolo.

La smania di conoscere la verità improvvisamente si smorzò, seppur inspiegabilmente non ammansita dalla spiegazione.

Non le importava forse una qualsiasi spiegazione, quanto le sarebbe importato scovare un qualsivoglia terreno di scontro.

Aveva necessità di provocare dunque, forse per essere provocata.

Nessuno si sarebbe mai azzardato a farlo.

Nessuno tranne André…

Anche se lei non lo sapeva ch’era così, lo intuiva e lo voleva, ma non lo sapeva in tutta coscienza ch’era così.

“Non era necessario…” – tagliò Oscar, una nota di supponente disprezzo – “Pioveva a dirotto…come hai fatto a trovarli?”.

Contestazione lecita…

_Che le importava?_

“Pensavo si fossero staccati nei pressi di casa…così sono uscito subito a cercarli…ma perché t’interessa poi?! Li ho recuperati! Questo è tutto! Uno è ancora buono…però dovrò discutere con tuo padre sul fabbro che ha ferrato i cavalli. Per il denaro che pretende direi che il lavoro non è ottimale…vedrò di rimediare io…”.

“André, non sei tenuto! Non era tuo compito!”.

S’alzò l’altro, il finimento stretto nella mano.

L’altezza superava di svariati pollici quella di lei, André si avvicinò parecchio, fin quasi a trovarsi viso a viso.

Non era inusuale, anche se non era più accaduto da tempo.

Così vicino, André abbassò lo sguardo. Non molto, quel tanto che bastò ad incutere una sorta di disprezzo, che andava a cozzare contro quello di lei.

Disprezzo per un ruolo che stonava adesso in quel timbro asciutto riservato allo scambio, ficcato dentro un’inutile critica.

_Che t’importa se sono uscito ieri sera?_

_Che t’importa se l’ho fatto per recuperare due ferri persi?!_

Dunque una chiosa acida sputata addosso a lui, che veniva da chissà quale recondita battaglia che s’agitava nelle viscere di lei.

Le mani bagnate ed ammorbidite dal sapone strinsero la briglia, a sua volta ormai distesa ed elastica.

André alzò il braccio allungando il finimento alla vista di lei.

“Invece mi riguarda! Se ti facessi male o dovessi cadere da cavallo per colpa d’un ferro mal messo…la responsabilità sarebbe la mia!”.

Un sorrisetto nervoso accompagnò la chiosa: “Non sono mai caduta da cavallo!” – il labbro morso, che no, non era proprio così ma che importanza aveva ormai – “E se accadesse…non dovrai preoccuparti…nessuno potrà mai ritenerti colpevole!”.

Un respiro fondo…

André non abbassò lo sguardo ficcato a quello dell’altra. Lo schiaffo morale colpì ma lui fece un passo.

Fronteggiò il disprezzo di lei, che, ne era certo, in quel momento vantava la superiorità di decidere per lui e per ciò che lui avrebbe dovuto fare o no. E persino per ciò di cui lui sarebbe stato responsabile o no.

E recuperare ferri perduti non era una priorità. Almeno non per lei…

Perché lei si mostrasse così sprezzante era abbastanza chiaro.

Nulla c’entravano finimenti, briglie, fabbri, ferri…

André rimase su di lei, lo sguardo trafisse la freddezza.

Allungò la sinistra per prendere la mano di Oscar.

L’afferrò con impostata delicatezza.

Una leggera forzatura per vincere la resistenza, che l’altra non comprendeva e quando non comprendeva non c’era verso che si lasciasse guidare.

La presa sarebbe sgusciata via, per colpa del sapone, se lui non avesse stretto un po’.

Strinse dunque la mano nella sua.

Non era inusuale che si fossero toccati in passato ma da quando erano cresciuti era accaduto più raramente. Non era più stato necessario e a poco a poco nessuno dei due aveva più badato al gesto che, seppur per pochi istanti, consentiva al palmo dell’uno di contenere il calore del palmo dell’altra.

Strinse la presa André, trattenne la mano girando il palmo.

Continuò a guardarla, fisso, imbastendo il filo sottile del disprezzo per lei e per la pochezza del dannato discorso, un filo capace di unire lo sguardo alla mano.

Siccome non avrebbe potuto cavarsela a parole e siccome non sarebbe mai sceso così in basso da pregarla di prendersi più cura di se stessa…

E siccome l’amava ma non poteva dirglielo e…

Dannazione…

Il gesto secco che seguì fu quello di cacciarle i finimenti ammorbiditi nel palmo.

Nessuna risposta all’acida constatazione precedente.

Attese solo che lei comprendesse.

Nell’istante in cui Oscar chiuse le dita, per tenere strette le redini, lui lasciò la presa.

Nessun’altra concessione ad indugiare nella stretta.

Avrebbe voluto…

“Comunque dovresti controllare le briglie!” – affondò André sprezzante – “Ho trovato il cuoio particolarmente coriaceo! Nemmeno questo sarebbe mio compito – ammorbidirle e rendere migliori - ma va da sé che briglie troppo rigide potrebbero infastidire il cavallo che ne risentirebbe! Mettiamola così…se non è un mio dovere preservare la tua vita…vorrà dire che lo farò per il tuo cavallo. Spero che almeno la bestia apprezzerà e non avrà di che risentirsene!”.

“André!” – tono disgustato e gelido…

La provocazione era riuscita, l’altra se ne avvide, facendo valere il solito trucco della padrona e del servo.

A dir cose sensate l’altro era bravo, meglio evitare che si montasse la testa.

André si ritenne soddisfatto.

Le aveva fatto intendere che non era il caso d’indugiar troppo sulla questione della ricerca di due miseri ferri di cavallo.

Il tempo che lui avesse perduto in giro non era affare che l’avesse riguardata e lui sarebbe stato libero di lasciare quella casa quando voleva, se non impegnato in qualche incarico che gli fosse stato commissionato da suo padre o da lei stessa.

Lui era e voleva essere libero di tenere e preservare la vita di lei…

Fu lui a sorridere malamente.

L’affondo era giunto là dove doveva.

Non aveva mai esitato a colpirla, seppur a parole, s’era necessario sottolineare l’abuso del ruolo da parte di lei. Che lei non aveva mai fatto mistero che loro due erano uguali e così s’erano sempre atteggiati ma da qualche tempo i ruoli s’erano aggrovigliati ad istanze diverse.

Gli status sociali s’erano mescolati a quelli del cuore inerte e trafitto.

Il cuore ragionava a modo suo, difficilmente sottostava al calcolo dell’interesse o delle buone maniere, era per sua natura irriguardoso ed insensato, così che chi avesse avuto in animo di seguirlo, sarebbe apparso insensato e sciocco.

Lei aveva preso a seguire il cuore da qualche tempo e l’incapacità di stargli al passo, innervosiva, e l’incapacità di scovare una soluzione, imponeva di scaricare la rabbia altrove.

Un passo di lato, André sfilò velocemente via.

Fece attenzione a non sfiorarla, neppure per sbaglio, ma la distanza tra loro fu talmente esigua che scostandosi poté ben riservarle un’occhiata di compatimento.

Oscar sussultò…

S’immaginò che la storia dei finimenti fosse solo un tramite per arrivare a dirle che lui la compativa ma per altro, altro di ben diverso.

E s’immaginò parimenti che l’altro avesse comunque inteso ribadire che lui aveva diritto ad avere una vita, altra esistenza, altro tempo, che non comprendesse la sistematica adesione alla vita ed alle abitudini ed ai tempi ed alle regole della famiglia Jarjayes.

E aveva diritto di stabilire cosa fosse importante per lui, persino oltre i dettami che fossero usciti dalla bocca della padrona.

Nulla di male, ciò era consentito a tutta la servitù.

C’era che André non era solo un servo…

Anzi, non lo era mai stato. Non per lei…

André se ne andò, lasciandola lì, la briglia sgocciolante in mano, il vuoto avanti a sé, nessuna risposta decente alla domanda sferzata addosso.

Oscar udì la porta della scuderia chiudersi.

La sinistra strinse le redini bagnate. Le avrebbe gettate volentieri a terra.

Strinse ancora, intuì sotto le dita, il cuoio ammorbidito, liscio.

S’immaginò d’esser al galoppo e d’aver necessità d’arrestare il cavallo.

Se non avesse avuto i guanti, i palmi davvero si sarebbero lacerati ed anche il cavallo ne avrebbe risentito. Una briglia troppo rigida avrebbe potuto innervosirlo…

Un respiro fondo, un passo…

Si diresse alla parete, appendendo le redini ad un gancio, assieme alle altre ch’erano già state trattate.

La sequenza geometrica ed ordinata indusse calma…

Le mani di André…

Capaci di ordinare la rozzezza…

Capaci d’ammaestrare la selvaggia robustezza d’un cuoio mal lavorato.

_E tutto per cosa?_

Non era suo compito…

Crebbe la stizza…

Rimbombava nella testa, ormai dal mattino, quel dannato verbo: ammaestrare…

Non si può ammaestrare l’amore.

Non si può ammaestrare una storia scomoda.

Non s’ammaestrano le persone come fossero bestie tenute al guinzaglio dai saltimbanchi!

Rammentò il volto fiero e sprezzante della mocciosa.

Nonostante gl’intenti, nonostante le ferree conclusioni, Oscar ammise che il pubblico, i cortigiani, i ministri, le guardie…

Tutti avrebbero riso alla visione di quella fanciulla vestita nei suoi abiti tradizionali.

Quella doveva essere ammaestrata non solo per essere domata ma per essere salvata dal ludibrio della gente.

E così lei…

Ammaestrata e calata dentro un’uniforme, per consentire alla corte di Francia di considerarsi elevata, illuminata, saggia e lungimirante.

Una donna al comando della Guardia Reale, il corpo di guardia più prestigioso del paese.

Una donna ammaestrata…

La conclusione produsse rabbia.

La destra si sollevò per scorrere ai finimenti penzolanti, colpiti di scatto, un gesto di stizza e scherno…

Quelli ondeggiarono, le fibbie metalliche tintinnarono.

Moriva il sole già nascosto dietro gli alberi, gli angoli della scuderia presero a chiudersi. Aleggiava il pallido sentore del sapone.

Il silenzio s’impadronì di nuovo della mente.

I passi condussero fuori…

_André…_

_***_

L’attese, nel salottino.

Ma André non si fece vedere per il resto della serata.

Oscar prese ad intuire una sorta di distacco, uno sfuggente tentativo di sottrarsi.

André aveva preso ad allontanarsi dal proprio ruolo e, sorprendentemente, proprio a quel modo, il ruolo pareva evidenziarsi di più.

_André che parlava di amanti e spariva di notte…_

Scusa assurda quella di ritrovare due ferri perduti nella cavalcata in mezzo alla tempesta.

André che le rinfacciava di doversi occupare di lei e lei no, non lo voleva un servo che si sarebbe preso cura della sua vita.

André non era un servo…

André era libero…

André che chiosava ammettendo che sarebbe stato più semplice occuparsi d’un cavallo che di lei…

Ma così si tornava al punto di partenza.

_André che parlava di amanti e spariva di notte._

_André aveva la sua vita…_

_Amava forse qualcuno?_

E amando, aveva forse compreso che anche lei…

Che André avesse compreso?

Cosa avrebbe mai potuto comprendere se nemmeno lei l’aveva compreso?

L’ennesimo bicchiere di vino, trangugiato in sprezzo al sentore, al bouquet, e a tutte quelle chiose bizzarre sulla grassezza della terra, dei venti che spiravano ad arieggiare i vigneti, del legno di quercia o betulla a custodire ed invecchiare il vino, per stabilirne la soavità o la prelibatezza…

Al diavolo!

Che importanza poteva avere l’annata, il colore…

Ch’esso facesse l’effetto sperato!

Ch’esso, vermiglio e mobile, avesse finalmente potere d’offuscare la dannata immagine di Fersen e della regina che lui amava.

Oscar ammise che se avessero avuto la possibilità di amarsi, Fersen e Maria Antonietta, sarebbero stati una coppia splendida.

Nessuna invidia, solo la banale ammissione che il destino si diverte a torturare gli animi e a tenere slegati gli amanti, in mille modi.

Alle volte sublimi e severi come la ragione di stato ed un matrimonio davanti a Dio, alle volte banali e stupidi come il semplice fatto d’esser – uno dei due amanti – ficcato dentro un’uniforme, ammaestrato a reggere un ruolo che, per sua natura, gl’impedisce di concedere sé stesso all’altro amante.

Si alzò, barcollò un poco.

Il vino aveva fatto il suo dovere.

Un passo indietro, si lasciò cadere sul letto, le braccia aperte, le gambe un poco dischiuse.

Il tallone puntato, si tirò un poco più su, scostando malamente la coperta, avvolgendosi in essa, in spregio a tutte le dannate regole che avevano ordinato la sua vita. Riporre gli abiti, muoversi attraverso gesti composti, pettinarsi prima di coricarsi così che almeno la capigliatura all’alba non sarebbe stata così sgraziata da risultare impresentabile.

Un’uniforme sulle spalle non doveva impedire d’essere ordinata.

Lo doveva al rango, alla famiglia, al titolo, a sé stessa…

L’alcool compose visioni sgraziate e torbide.

Le mani erano fredde. Le unì, intrecciando le dita, e le ficcò tra le gambe per godere un poco dell’insano calore che pareva infuocare le viscere.

Chiuse gli occhi…

Le immagini continuarono a danzare, forse indotte dal vino, forse tenute lì, adesso, a forza…

_Amanti…_

_Notte…_

_Il vento odoroso di rose pronte a sbocciare fischiava tra gl’infissi…_

Il cavaliere errante sotto la pioggia, gli occhi ficcati ai cespugli d’erba ad inseguire fangose orme di zoccoli di cavallo…

_André…_

_Di nuovo lo cercò con gli occhi._

_Lo vide, appoggiato al muro della scuderia, braccia consente, aria severa, in attesa, come al solito._

_Aggrappato alla vita di lei, ai suoi ordini, alle sue balzane pensate._

_Stavolta i passi la portarono ad avvicinarsi._

_Non udiva rumori, nessun rimestare di ferri o nitriti di cavalli o grida di fabbri od inservienti…_

_Nessun andirivieni nonostante fosse quasi il tramonto._

_Luce lilla ammantava le cime dei pioppi poco più in là, le betulle agitavano al vento le tenere foglie, le fontane zampillavano esigui getti, le condotte chiuse dal mastro fontaniere, in previsione della notte._

_Il mastro fontaniere…_

_Chissà se ci aveva parlato lo strano scienziato…_

_Perle liquide schizzate sul selciato di mattoni rossi, asciugate dal calore della pietra e dissolte in un istante._

_Le dita si strinsero attorno al bavero della giacca dell’altro…_

_André aprì gli occhi e la guardò severo. Era ad un pollice da lei ma lei non sentiva nessun odore di sapone, nulla…_

_Intravide disprezzo, quello sì, lo stesso disprezzo che lui le aveva riservato nella scuderia._

_Salì il proprio sprezzante intento di cavargli dalla faccia quell’espressione…_

_Il tempo di sporgersi e catturare le labbra…_

_Il tempo di scorrere alla nuca e tenere lì la testa, mentre il corpo, senza peso, s’adagiava su quello di lui, attirato dalla presa, tenuto fermo dal bacio…_

Il corpo tremò, tendendosi e schioccando quasi…

Gli occhi si spalancarono aperti e fissi alla grande finestra illuminata a giorno.

S’era dimenticata di chiudere le tende la notte precedente così l’alba aveva fatto irruzione nella stanza con tutta la sua infingarda e luminosa potenza.

Le mani erano ancora lì, tra le gambe, l’odioso pulsare del sesso a richiamare i sensi all’essere dannatamente donna, dannatamente prigioniera, dannatamente pura…

Il respiro sussultò mentre brandelli dello strano sogno si spargevano, scivolando via, asciugati dal selciato di mattoni rossi, proprio come le perle liquide della fontana.

Che razza di sogno…

Le coperte scostate in malo modo. I piedi a terra, s’accorse che non si era neppure tolta la camicia…

Le mani sempre lì, sempre fredde, a snidare un afflato di vita e poi a calmarlo per scansarlo via.

Le mani sapevano ancora del sentore morbido del sapone.

Le mani erano tiepide, del tepore del sesso a mala pena accarezzato e scansato…

Rammentò i finimenti ammorbiditi…

Rammentò l’insolente affondo di André.

_Se ritieni che non debba prendermi cura di te allora mi prenderò cura del tuo cavallo…_

“Ti ha paragonata al tuo cavallo! Anzi…forse a questo punto il tuo cavallo è più importante di te!” - le venne quasi da ridere - “Dannato André! Mi stai sempre alle spalle…”.

Non riuscì a pronunciare una sola parola sull’altrettanto dannato sogno.

Tentò di spiegarsi la questione per via dei discorsi un poco strani di André…

_André che parla di amanti…_

_André che sparisce di notte…_

_André sprezzante che non risponde alle tue domande!_

_Chissà forse André ha davvero trovato una donna…_

_Dove diavolo sei stato l’altra notte?!_

Si rivestì in fretta, quel giorno sarebbe rimasta a casa, di riposo.

La reggia era stata sorvegliata per giorni, per via degli incontri tra i ministri e il sovrano e l’ambasciatore Franklin. L’accordo sulla fornitura di armi e soldati era praticamente concluso.

L’ambasciatore non aveva dimostrato particolare attrattiva per i ricevimenti ma quella sera tutta la corte si sarebbe riunita per regalare all’uomo venuto dal nuovo mondo il più sontuoso ed ipocrita spettacolo di sé.

Le dame avrebbero esibito abiti dalle stoffe impreziosite da gemme e diamanti a cui si sarebbero aggiunge parure di collane e orecchini e persino tiare, rigorosamente meno importanti di quella che avrebbe indossato Sua Maestà la Regina.

Oscar strinse i pugni.

Al ricevimento avrebbero partecipato anche i ministri e i dignitari di corte, favorite della regina e cicisbei delle dame di compagnia.

Il re, dal canto suo, era uno dei pochi re della storia a non aver avuto amanti.

La Regina Maria Antonietta no…

Che Fersen fosse o meno il suo amante…

Ci sarebbe stato anche lui.

E di certo la scena sarebbe stata colmata dall’indecoroso gioco…

Inutile mettersi nel mezzo, rischiare di ritrovarsi ad osservare le dame sorridere amorevolmente alla sovrana e poi sparlarle dietro, le bocche sapientemente nascoste dietro i ventagli a sputare epiteti piccanti e volgari, chiose sulla moralità che di certo imperava solo a parole, essendo la maggior parte dei cortigiani invischiati in storie disonorevoli ben più luride d’un amore sincero e puro come quello del conte per la regina.

Le occhiate non avrebbero risparmiato nemmeno il conte, bello ed invidiato nella misura in cui chiunque avrebbe desiderato conoscere il suo segreto, e dunque ritrovarsi nelle grazie di Sua Maestà, immaginandosi che quello godesse, oltre che della compagnia della sovrana, anche di chissà quali inusitati privilegi, seppur al prezzo d’una vita stravolta dall’assenza di qualsiasi pertugio di felicità.

Ma chi anela ad ottenere solo potere e favori difficilmente concepisce la felicità al di fuori del denaro, delle terre, del numero dei servitori e delle carrozze da esibire come trofei e misura della propria importanza.

No, meglio restare lontano…

Le tempie massaggiate nervosamente, che il vino ora riservava i suoi più deleteri effetti, l’odiosa pesantezza alla testa e lo stomaco chiuso e le gambe e le braccia come imprigionate da una selva di rovi.

Avrebbe mandato un messo a dire che non stava bene.

Avrebbe delegato la farsa al buon Tenente Girodel, sempre impeccabile nell’eseguire ordini e direttive.

Chissà perché era toccato a lei nascere donna e ritrovarsi ficcata dentro un’uniforme?

Intestardirsi tutta la vita a comportarsi come un maschio e d’improvviso ritrovarsi il cuore a pezzi per via d’un uomo?!

La luce abbagliante dell’alba si spense d’improvviso, inghiottita da una nuvolaglia veloce e scura.

Il ticchettio delle prime gocce di pioggia prese ad torturare il silenzio che regnava nella casa.

Scese nelle cucine…

La solita domanda…

“André…”.

“Uh…vieni bambina, siediti!” – la richiamò dolcemente nanny, seppure nella voce s’intuì una venatura d’angoscia – “André è stato da tuo padre fino a poco fa…sai non mi ha detto di cosa hanno discusso…”.

Oscar tentò di tranquillizzare l’altra, che però neppure lei era dei tutto convinta della spiegazione: “Mi aveva già detto che secondo lui gli ultimi finimenti acquistati sono di scarsa qualità! E che il fabbro non ha eseguito il suo lavoro alla perfezione! Che vuoi che sia…due ferri perduti…”.

“Ah…si tratta di quello allora!”.

La chiosa colpì.

Di solito nonna e nipote si confidavano praticamente tutto.

Che poi nella vita della governante e dell’attendente della famiglia Jarjayes ci fossero segreti sarebbe stato poco plausibile.

Una vita semplice, quasi banale…

Una vita senza segreti...

“Perché? Siete preoccupata per André? Ha detto altro d’importante?”.

Un sorso di tè, un sorriso forzato…

La domanda eruppe istintiva, che di solito padrona e servo s’erano sempre confidati tutto, da che s’erano conosciuti da piccoli.

Che poi nella vita d’una padrona e d’un servo ci fossero segreti sarebbe stato altrettanto poco plausibile.

André era sempre stato oltremodo adamantino…

Ma ciò che era accaduto il giorno precedente ed il sogno…

Oscar fissò la governante, intuendo che anche l’anziana nonna di André avesse preso a scorgere lo strisciante mutamento nell’animo del nipote, distratto da chissà quale accidente o semplicemente intenzionato a lasciarsi distrarre per sfogare chissà quale disarmonia del cuore.

Sorrise Oscar per tentare di calmare l’angoscia dell’altra: “Mi ha detto che l’altra sera è uscito a cercare due ferri che avrei perduto…si sarà lamentato anche di questo con mio padre!”.

“Che dici bambina! André non potrebbe mai rinfacciarti una simile condotta!”.

Rise più forte Oscar: “Sì infatti! Intendevo che avrebbe parlato con mio padre per via del fabbro che ferra i nostri cavalli! André ci tiene a loro! Molto più che a me!”.

“Mademiselle…Oscar…ma…”.

“Perdonami! Non volevo offenderti e neppure criticare André…sono stata insolente con lui…sai…ultimamente…”.

“Vero?! L’avete notato anche voi?” – l’interruppe di getto la governante dimenticandosi di consentire alla sua padrona di concludere il discorso – “Non vorrei che avesse delle preoccupazioni! Non mi ha mai dato pensieri…ma…vedete mademoiselle…e se avesse conosciuto una giovane…a Parigi o chissà dove…”.

L’ipotesi eruppe, gelando inaspettatamente il sangue.

La testa già percossa a dovere dal vino prese a dolere di più…

Lo sguardo s’incupì che persino nanny sussultò all’occhiata severa che l’altra riservò.

“Oh…perdonate…” – si corresse la governante, che però mantenne gli occhi sulla padrona, a cercare nell’altra un barlume di consenso allo scenario.

Oscar intuì che non fosse solo per avere il suo consenso.

Scorse una nota di rammarico nella voce dell’anziana, una sorta di rimprovero, come se lei, padrona, fosse responsabile della solitudine del nipote, certo per via dell’incarico che quello svolgeva con assoluta abnegazione nella famiglia Jarjayes.

Solo per quello…

“Perché...non c’è nulla di cui perdonarti…” – si schernì Oscar nervosamente, sentendosi tirata in causa – “Non lo so se André ha conosciuto una ragazza…a te farebbe piacere?”.

Oscar si domandò se lo stesse chiedendo a nanny oppure a sé stessa.

Oscar ammise che quando nanny era particolarmente nervosa, il consueto voi lasciava luogo ad più confidenziale tu. A lei non dispiaceva, solo, temeva che a quel modo la povera governante avrebbe rischiato di fare confusione, magari davanti alle persone sbagliate, che non avrebbero compreso.

Fu nanny a sorridere stavolta: “Certo! Perché non dovrebbe! Quale madre e nel mio caso quale nonna non vorrebbe vedere il proprio figlio o nipote accasato con una brava giovane?! Così da metter la testa a posto e poter guardare al futuro con un poco più di felicità! Occuparsi di qualcuno che si occuperebbe a sua volta di lui! Certo…ecco però che il padrone potrebbe avere da ridire…”.

“Perché?” – s’irrigidì Oscar, che anche lei si ritrovò sorpresa, intuendo il sorgere d’una contraddizione, seppur strisciante, dentro la testa.

_André che parla di amanti…_

_André che se ne esce di notte…_

_André che forse ha conosciuto davvero una brava giovane…_

“Vedete…immagino che se André avesse la possibilità di crearsi una sua famiglia…avrebbe necessità di lavorare…e forse non potrebbe restare al servizio della famiglia Jarjayes. Non così come ora…insomma…e questo potrebbe dispiacere al generale…” – spiegò mestamente nanny – “Spero dunque che non stiano discutendo per via d’una giovane! Ebbene mademoiselle io sarei felice se lui…insomma…ma sorgerebbe il problema di come conciliare il suo lavoro per la vostra famiglia. Ma…ecco…non lo sareste anche voi?! Felice intendo?!”.

La domanda rivoltata contro di lei, ancora più fonda della precedente, affondò quasi come il filo d’acciaio d’una lama appena forgiata ed affilata riesce a tagliare semplicemente scostando l’aria accanto alla pelle.

Nanny non era mai stata un’ingenua…

Perché s’affannava a comprendere se la padrona avesse davvero a cuore la sorte del suo servo e se la padrona sarebbe stata felice di vederlo accasato?!

Lontano da lì, dunque, lontano da lei e da quel destino già segnato da tempo?!

Il destino d’esser servo d’una famiglia nobile…

O un altro destino?

Oscar rimase lì, la tazza di tè a mezz’aria, sorpresa di non esser in grado di dare una risposta o meglio di non poter dare quella che sarebbe stata la più ovvia ed inevitabile.

Tirò un respiro, omettendo dunque di rispondere: “Non credo stiano discutendo di questo…”.

“Va bene…mi fido di voi mademoiselle! Semmai André dovesse trovarsi una fidanzata…credo che me lo direbbe…e lo direbbe anche a voi!”.

Un altro respiro fondo…

Oscar dubitò che le cose sarebbero andate così.

Che lei sarebbe stata felice se André avesse trovato una compagna?

O che lui si sarebbe affrettato a dirglielo?

_E tu…_

_Semmai tu dovessi innamorarti…_

_Che accadrebbe?_

La tazza di te appoggiata al tavolo, un gesto secco, Oscar si alzò.

“Vado a cercare André…questa sera…non andrò al ricevimento…è inutile che prepari la carrozza…”.

“Cosa…ma perché? La famiglia Jarjayes ha ricevuto un invito ufficiale! Non potete…”.

“Ho detto che non ci andrò! Non credo che un invito ad un ricevimento equivalga ad un ordine di Sua Maestà. E non credo che non eseguirlo verrà perseguito come insubordinazione!”.

Oscar rammentò il volto di Fersen, così come l’aveva intravisto, dopo esser finita in un dannato agguato ed esserne uscita viva perché l’altro era giunto in tempo a disturbare gli assalitori.

L’aveva visto…

L’aveva riconosciuto…

Dopo quattro anni era tornato in Francia.

Negli anni di lontananza, era accaduto spesso che quel volto si fosse affacciato alla mente, inspiegabilmente.

Dopo la sua scelta d’indossare l’uniforme tutti s’erano adeguati a considerarla alla stregua d’un uomo. Solamente Fersen era stato capace di domandarle se lei avrebbe davvero desiderato trascorrere tutta la sua vita con quell’uniforme addosso. Una domanda che neppure lei s’era mai fatta, forse perché quando si è giovani si pensa al futuro ma non ci s’immagina che quel futuro prima o poi arriverà.

La domanda l’aveva infastidita…

Il fastidio sgorgato dall’ammissione che la domanda, prima o poi, lei stessa se la sarebbe dovuta fare.

O forse perché quella domanda non avrebbe potuto avere che una sola risposta.

Quell’uniforme era come una pelle per lei…

Chi mai sarebbe stato in grado di strapparsi la pelle di dosso?!

A quale prezzo se non restarne orribilmente sfigurati ed irriconoscibili?

Chi era lei dunque se non ciò che era calata dentro quell’uniforme, che l’avrebbe preservata per sempre pura ed inviolata, integra ed integerrima persino se fosse caduta all’Inferno?!

Dunque Fersen non l’aveva mai veduta davvero come un uomo, a discapito dell’uniforme sulle spalle. Fersen aveva scavato e domandato e…

La visione dell’uomo eruppe nuovamente nelle viscere…

L’oceano profondo che aveva scorto nello sguardo.

Fersen amava la regina di Francia.

Tutta Parigi e tutta la Francia avrebbero sputato su quell’amore ed avrebbero sparso veleno e fango su di esso.

_Che t’importa Oscar?_

_Questo non ti compete!_

Era davvero disgusto verso le maldicenze che avrebbero imperversato a corte ad aver indotto a desistere dal partecipare al ballo…

Oppure sarebbe stata la visione dell’uomo, Fersen, e della donna Maria Antonietta, incapaci di mantenersi distanti, fin anche negli sguardi, e dunque rivelarsi amanti agli occhi di lei, Oscar François de Jarjayes, dimostrando un sentimento che stava distruggendo la sua coscienza, ad imporre d’arrendersi?!

Ad imporre di restare lontani?

_Che sei stata proprio tu a tirar fuori quelle idiozie sull’amore!_

_Che sarebbe stato opportuno almeno conoscere l’indole o il carattere di colei o colui con cui ci si sposa!_

_Che ci si sposa per amore?!_

_Che ti è preso?_

_Oscar…dunque voi vi sposereste solo se foste innamorata?!_

_Vi sposereste solo per amore?!_

_Sì…_

_Dannazione…_

_Dannazione!_

_***_

_Dimentica Fersen!_

_Non voglio che tu pensi più a lui!_

_Dimenticalo…_

“E’ inutile che prepari la carrozza! Non andrò al ballo questa sera!”.

La chiosa arrivò alle spalle mescolata alla pioggia scrosciante che aveva ripreso a scendere.

Pareva non fosse più nemmeno una coincidenza…

Nonostante fosse quasi estate, pioveva spesso, sempre verso sera.

Oscar s’era a mala pena affacciata alla scuderia, l’ordine esposto in maniera asciutta, André era rimasto zitto, accanto alla carrozza, di cui stava sistemando una ruota.

Tentò di comprendere…

_E’ così che vorresti dimenticarlo?!_

_Dunque vorresti fuggire?!_

_Se fuggire fosse la soluzione…_

_Dunque fino a questo punto sei giunta?_

_Non hai neppure il coraggio di guardare in faccia la realtà! _

_Guardare quell’uomo, osservarlo con i tuoi occhi mentre ama la donna di cui si è innamorato, disperatamente, senza neppure poterla toccare!_

_Una donna che non sei tu Oscar…_

_Dannazione…_

_Troppo facile!_

“Dirò che non sto bene…è tutto!”.

Si voltò Oscar, fece per uscire…

_Sei un pazzo!_

_Non accetterai di vederla arretrare a questo modo!_

_Non accetterai la sua resa…_

_In fondo la tua pena…_

_Dovrà essere anche la sua!_

_Così forse comprenderà…_

“Oscar!” – il nome gridato per fermarla, arrestare la sua discesa verso l’oblio.

“Non gridare! Spaventi i cavalli!”.

Un passo, André s’avvicinò, lei lì, fuori, ad un passo dal finire di nuovo sotto la pioggia, di spalle, incapace di voltarsi.

“E’ un ballo importante! La Francia ha dichiarato guerra all’Inghilterra! Gli accordi con gli ambasciatori americani sono conclusi e presto i soldati francesi partiranno…non è solo un ricevimento…ci saranno tutte le famiglie nobili più in vista di Versailles e…”.

_Pazzo…_

“Della Francia! E tu…Oscar François de Jarjayes sei il Comandante della Guardia Reale…”.

_Dannato…_

“Sei l’erede della famiglia Jarjayes…hai il dovere di essere presente…potrebbero esserci dei _problemi_ e tu hai il dovere di essere là!”.

_Così lui, quell’uomo, ti vedrà, così come sei…_

_Un amico…_

_Una persona capace di sottrarsi al livore d’un amore impossibile per concedere il sostegno silenzioso d’una presenza a lui ed alla sua amante…_

_Che tu sia dannato André Grandier…_

_Che tu sia dannato!_

“No! E’ proprio per questo che non intendo andare!” – rinfacciò l’altra straziata – “Non sopporterei di vedere Sua Maestà osservata da sguardi di disprezzo…”.

“Potrebbe essere così! E questa è la ragione per cui dovresti andare…Sua Maestà potrebbe avere necessità di averti accanto…si sentirà osservata e sarà sola e così…”.

_Pazzo e dannato…._

_Devi fuggire finché sei in tempo…_

“E così sarà per il conte…” – affondò André quasi pazzo…

“No! Non voglio entrare in questa storia! Non mi riguarda!”.

_Dunque non ti riguarda?_

_Dunque se ami qualcuno e non sei ricambiato…_

_La storia non deve riguardarti?!_

_Bene…_

_La mia scelta allora avrà un senso e sarai proprio tu a confermarlo!_

_Ma non lascerò che tu ti sottragga alla tua responsabilità!_

_Se ami una persona dovrai farlo fino in fondo!_

_Anche a costo di patire le pene dell’Inferno!_

_Finisci all’Inferno Oscar François de Jarjayes! _

_Esattamente dove tu hai gettato me!_

“Cosa dovrei fare?!” – sprezzante uscì la domanda che per un istante André si riebbe e pensò davvero di dirglielo…

_Ti amo…_

_Dimentica Fersen!_

_Non potrebbe mai innamorarsi di te!_

_Ed io…_

_Ma se le dirai che l’ami…_

_Amare non è sacrificarsi…_

“Minacciare con la spada tutti quelli che sparlano di loro?!” – sputò Oscar, sprezzante – “Accecare gli occhi di quelli che li fissano?!”.

Rise André, piano, per ammansire il senso di compatimento.

Verso di sé e verso di lei…

_Vai all’Inferno Oscar François de Jarjayes!_

_Se bastasse questo?!_

_Dovrei accecarti dunque per impedirti di continuare ad osservare Fersen?!_

_Dovrei rapirti per impedirti di continuare a pensare a lui?_

_Sai che non è così…_

_Sai che sarebbe inutile!_

La risposta uscì netta e sarcastica: “Potrebbe essere una buona idea! Facciamo un tentativo?!”.

Che davvero fu lui stavolta a strapparle una mezza risata…

_Vai all’Inferno Oscar François de Jarjayes!_

_Guarderai quell’uomo, ti scontrerai con lui…_

_Sarò io a rischiare che tu cada ancora più a fondo dentro di lui…_

_Ti amo e rischierò e sarò maledetto per l’eternità ad amarti così tanto!_


	3. Questo è tutto

_Se non ricordi che l’amore t’abbia mai fatto commettere la più piccola follia, allora non hai mai amato_

_William Shakespeare_

** _Questo è tutto_ **

La pioggia s’infittì, che André fece un passo indietro, rimettendosi a sistemare la ruota della carrozza.

Non intese attendere risposta da parte di Oscar.

La destra afferrò il martello, il suono sgraziato e ritmato contro il ferro di supporto alle parti lignee, ripiombò l’atmosfera nella solitaria congettura.

Nella testa l’ammissione ch’era un vigliacco da qualunque parte si volesse osservare la questione.

Oscar stava tentando di sottrarsi ad un amore che lei poteva osservare solo da fuori.

Un amore che faceva male.

Un legame che lei non avrebbe mai potuto spezzare…

_E tu che fai, idiota?!_

_La spingi ad andare…_

_La spingi a mostrarsi solidale con i due amanti!_

_Lo fai per infliggerle altro dolore, a mezzo d’una responsabilità che la farà solo soffrire?_

_Lo fai perchè così il conte saprà di avere un’alleata?!_

_Non la guarderà mai come una donna, come un’amante…_

_Non potrà farlo perché questo gesto sarà sotto gli occhi di tutti, sarà solo un tributo all’amicizia, al rispetto verso la regina!_

_Non le consentirai di sottrarsi, così che lei potrà rivelarsi solo per ciò che è, un’amica!_

_La costringerai dunque nella sua gabbia, lì, impedendole di uscire, impedendole di essere un’altra…_

_Sei un vigliacco!_

_Non l’hai fatto per lei ma per te stesso!_

_E se invece…_

Lo scenario raggelò i muscoli e il sangue freddo che scorreva nella testa.

_E se invece il conte dovesse accorgersi di lei?_

Si alzò André, il martello stretto nella destra, lo sguardo alla porta della scuderia aperta.

Sarebbe bastato tornare sui propri passi, tornare da lei ed ammettere che forse aveva ragione e che sarebbe stato bene non immischiarsi nelle congetture amorose tra la regina ed il Conte di Fersen.

Ammise che sarebbe stato davvero troppo, anche per una come Oscar.

Fredda, impassibile…

Talmente fredda d’apparire irraggiungibile…

Capace di spezzare un cuore con un semplice sguardo di disprezzo.

Eppure, quella stessa donna così fredda sarebbe stata in grado di esibire il tepore generato dall’amicizia e dal rispetto verso la sovrana di Francia, frapponendosi tra i due amanti sì che entrambi avrebbero potuto continuare ad amarsi, anche se distanti.

_Che cosa vorresti tu?!_

_Amare e rivelare il tuo amore al mondo intero con il rischio di vederlo svanire?!_

_O tacere il tuo amore, così da mantenerlo intatto seppur monco d’una parte di sé?!_

_Non ha più importanza…_

_Ormai non più._

_Sei un vigliacco!_

_Se tu non hai speranza perché dovresti privarne lei?_

_Non potrai mai amarla e dunque la spingi verso Fersen ben sapendo che nemmeno lui potrebbe rivolgerle uno sguardo che non fosse di stima e riconoscenza verso una pura amicizia, senza altri fini che alimentare se stessa!_

_I due amanti si fidano di lei!_

_E lei non potrebbe mai tradirli!_

_Ecco ciò che hai fatto André Grandier!_

_L’hai legata per sempre al dannato ruolo di confidente e amica!_

_Anche tu dunque hai usato questa storia…_

_L’hai spinta verso il conte così che lei sarà accecata dall’amore di quell’uomo verso la sua regina._

_Vai all’Inferno Oscar François de Jarjayes!_

_Così come ci finirà il tuo servo André Grandier!_

_Questo è tutto Oscar…_

_Questo è tutto ciò che posso fare per te!_

_***_

I cavalli spinti ad accelerare l’andatura.

La pioggia aveva dato tregua ma la strada era un’immensa pozza di fango, sì che sarebbe stato necessario sbrigarsi ma al tempo stesso avanzare con cautela per evitare di finire nel fosso.

Da lontano presero ad ondeggiare chiare e splendenti le luci che illuminavano la reggia, sequenze geometriche lineari e rigide a sottolineare la fila delle finestre, i frontoni, le statue, i ricami di marmo sapientemente rischiarati da torce capaci di resistere all’umidità che aveva preso a serpeggiare dal terreno.

Tutto moltiplicato dalla rifrazione dell’aria umida.

_Vigliacco…_

André strinse le redini.

“Siamo in ritardo!” – gridò – “Spingo un poco i cavalli!”.

Tacito assenso sgusciò a labbra strette…

_E’ strano!_

_Che anche tu in fondo stai facendo la figura dell’ipocrita!_

_L’hai spinta a finire in mezzo ai due amanti, l’hai fatto per vendicarti di lei, che lei si è innamorata di un altro e non di te…_

_Un altro che non sa nulla di lei e non saprà mai nulla!_

_In fondo anche tu sei un demonio che ti servi di lei per appagare la tua impotenza di fronte alle cose._

_Pensi di lavarti la coscienza concedendoti d’immaginare che lei si presterà a questo idiota gioco di amicizia e rispetto._

_In realtà vuoi solo che soffra, che osservi la realtà per ciò che è!_

_Tu non puoi averla e lei non avrà nulla!_

_E tu, anche tu, passerai per un amico fidato, uno che dà consigli di fronte alla disperazione di un amore tanto irresponsabile quanto impossibile._

_Farai la tua bella figura e lei non s’accorgerà mai che stai morendo…_

_Che anche tu sei un dannato idiota…_

_Un traditore…_

_Dannazione…_

_Se la amassi davvero…_

_Se Fersen s’accorgerà che lei…_

Il frustino schioccò in aria, i cavalli accelerarono il passo seppur trattenuti, che davvero, uno scarto della ruota per via del fango, e sarebbero finiti nel fosso.

Poi, di nuovo, le redini tirate, con meno forza così d’arrestare la carrozza.

André scese e andò ad aprire lo sportello.

La solerzia impressa ai gesti, nemmeno fosse scesa dalla carrozza una nobile dama imbellettata, l’abito sontuoso e frusciante, da reggere per evitare che finisse schizzato di fango.

Se davvero Oscar fosse stata una donna come tutte le altre, forse non ci avrebbe impiegato che un istante a…

_Se Oscar fosse stata una donna come le altre, tu non saresti qui e lei forse avrebbe già preso marito da un pezzo e…_

_Forse non avresti nemmeno avuto la possibilità d’incontrarla. _

_Chi mai avrebbe messo accanto ad una figlia, futura contessa, un servo d’un paesello sperduto di campagna, ad accompagnarla, per reggere il merletto del vestito?!_

André strinse i pugni alla visione dell’altra, vestita in alta uniforme, il passo lieve ma fermo, lo sguardo fisso alla grande piazza abbracciata dalle ali della reggia.

Oscar svanì, inghiottita dalle mura marmoree abbellite da composizioni floreali, fiaccole luminose ed avvolgenti, turbinio di vestiti sontuosi, tempestati di pizzi e perle e diamanti, a rappresentare lo sfarzo d’un mondo che aveva come unico fine quello di alimentare se stesso e sopravvivere allo scorrere del tempo.

Che lei godeva di altro genere di chiarore, sobrio ed oscuro, capace di colpire ugualmente, anche se ammantato della stoffa bianca di un’uniforme istoriata, designata ad essere indossata per i ricevimenti più importanti.

Anche André scomparve nelle scuderie per accudire i cavalli.

La serata sarebbe ben presto sfociata nelle fredde ore della notte per scivolare oscura e severa verso il nuovo giorno.

Nessuno si sarebbe più curato di servi ed attendenti.

Che nessuno avrebbe lasciato il ricevimento prima dell’alba, un’alba fredda e triste.

L’ultima da trascorrere alla reggia.

I passi condussero giù, nelle cucine.

Ci volevano quasi venti minuti per percorrere il dedalo di corridoi e stanzette più o meno dotate di camino, acquai, carrucole per il trasporto delle vivande e della legna necessaria ad alimentare i fuochi.

Il via vai era forsennato ma ordinato. Ciascuno aveva il suo compito da svolgere, dall’ultimo servitore addetto a ripulire i piatti da schizzi e briciole prima d’esser serviti in tavola, agli addetti alla sistemazione di piumaggi e fiori, a decorazione delle pietanze che avrebbero suscitato lo stupore ed il plauso dei commensali.

Camerieri, sommelier, mastri cuochi e aiutanti degli aiutanti…

André conosceva quasi tutti, che quando lei svolgeva il servizio di guardia a lui era consentito girovagare per gli ambienti meno nobili della reggia ma particolarmente accoglienti.

E lui era il benvenuto ed era accaduto spesso di finire corteggiato da qualche servetta o cameriera d’una qualche dama di compagnia.

Un tocco alla porta dell’ultima stanza giù in fondo al corridoio, una sorta di dispensa delegata a contenere vini pregiati, frutta, conserve e tutto quanto sarebbe stato necessario per abbellire le tavole dei commensali.

Un tripudio di piume e ricami misti a gelatine e porcellane…

Pareva tutto in disordine ma no, là sotto regnava un ordine quasi più ferreo di quello che dirigeva i gesti del Colonnello della Guardia Reale.

Ci stava bene André là sotto, in mezzo a scorte di carne affumicata, pollame spennato appeso a testa in giù, vasetti di miele ambrato oppure nero e tiepido come le notti di primavera senza luna.

Si godeva il riposo oppure le chiacchiere con qualche servetta, quella intenta a farcire tacchini e lui a spiluccare il ripieno crudo dall’orlo bianco della ciotola.

Quando aveva messo piede per la prima volta a Versailles, all’inizio lo stupore era stato grande, poi, a poco a poco, allo stupore s’era sostituito lo smago per lo splendore freddo, lo spreco immondo, la noia colmata dal gioco d’azzardo, perdite vertiginose e scommesse che comprendevano terre, carrozze, dame da impalmare…

Una vocetta trillò d’entrare.

I passi condussero al chiarore tiepido e profumato di pane appena sfornato mentre di fuori si susseguivano le comande per l’imminente cena.

La porta si chiuse e tutto parve spegnersi, accarezzato solo dagli schiocchi della legna un poco umida che ardeva nel camino e dal fumo liscio ch’evaporava fuori dalla pentola a sobbollire sopra.

Non c’era nulla dentro, solo acqua…

Per tenere caldo ed abbastanza umido il luogo, sì che le gelatine non avessero finito per perdere la loro eterea lucentezza.

Se l’immaginò André, mentre si toglieva la giacca, giù, nel fondo delle cucine odorose di spezie ed intingoli ed arrosti…

Se l’immaginò e quasi la vide la sua Oscar, il passo lieve e fermo, mentre avanzava e gli occhi dei cortigiani e dei dignitari e dei ministri posarsi su di lei, come falene attirate dalla luce della sua figura dignitosa e chiara e algida, di contro agli idioti commenti che fino a quel momento dovevano aver sibilato, di bocca in bocca, esaltando come novello Don Giovanni di Svezia, il personaggio che forse se ne stava in disparte solo per rimarcare lo sprezzo verso altri che non fossero stati alla sua altezza o pari alla sua bellezza.

E tutti a chiedersi come avesse fatto quel conte a finire nelle grazie di Sua Maestà la Regina Maria Antonietta, se non appunto per via dell’algida bellezza su cui si sarebbero abbattuti come chicchi di grandine commenti sommessi e taglienti, mescolati ad effluvi stonati di sudore e vino aspro e profumi dolciastri e sgraziati.

_***_

Nella testa del conte c’era e ci sarebbe stata solo l’idea di limitarsi a partecipare al ricevimento, avendo raccolto l’invito di Sua Maestà, per non sottrarsi alla diceria che la sua assenza sarebbe potuta passare per prova certa della sua mala fede.

Una relazione amorosa dimostrata dall’assenza…

Una relazione amorosa soffocata nella presenza.

Dunque sarebbe stato bene esibirsi, sfoggiare sicurezza, sottoporsi allo scherno ed alle occhiate maliziose…

E…

Dannazione…

Così, ne era certo, non avrebbe fatto a meno di guardare la donna che lui amava.

L’avrebbe osservata sì, non da lontano, e si sarebbe avvicinato e le avrebbe chiesto di ballare.

Quell’idiota di suo marito non praticava la danza e non l’aveva mai invitata a ballare.

Si poteva essere più stupidi…

Fersen afferrò un bicchiere di vino.

Lo trangugiò per annebbiare un poco la smania.

Un passo…

Il messo annunciò l’arrivo di Sua Maestà la Regina…

La dannata Galleria degli Specchi prese a rifrangere gli sguardi dei presenti e anche chi non avesse guardato nella direzione dei due amanti avrebbe potuto scorgere in uno spicchio di vetro il riflesso degli occhi impassibili e fissi dell’uno a quelli dell’altra.

L’abito della regina, sobriamente acceso d’un rosso sgargiante ma non volgare, impreziosito da ricami di perle e pietre preziose, tale da risaltare la grazia e l’eleganza della prima donna di Francia…

Il passo altrettanto fermo e mite…

Gli occhi di tutti addosso…

In un istante, gli sguardi malevoli scivolarono via come una goccia d’olio è incapace di mescolarsi all’acqua.

I commenti s’infransero davvero, inghiottiti e rubati dall’ingresso dell’altra figura che catturò l’attenzione distogliendosi dalla regina e dal suo amante.

Uno spettacolo insolito, forse assolutamente mai veduto.

Gli sguardi si concentrarono su di lei…

Persino il Conte di Fersen si stupì di vedere il Colonnello Oscar François de Jarjayes entrare nella grande Sala degli Specchi, la persona esaltata dallo scintillante scenario, così come il passo, il corpo ed il portamento.

Sì, il Conte di Fersen si stupì di vedere Oscar François de Jarjayes.

La vide…

Così come la vide e si stupì Sua Maestà la Regina Maria Antonietta che attese che l’altra s’avvicinasse.

Se l’immaginò André cosa avrebbe fatto allora Oscar François de Jarjayes.

Chiusa nella splendida uniforme avrebbe interpretato degnamente la parte del cavaliere che soccorre la dama in difficoltà, sottraendola alle maldicenze capaci di ferire peggio dell’acciaio.

Una semplice domanda…

L’alta uniforme era indossata per i ricevimenti più importanti, simbolo del blasone e del rango, e l’abito indicava l’intento di partecipare al ballo non come semplice spettatore e nemmeno per sorvegliare sala e invitati.

Una semplice domanda, un dubbio espresso con delicatezza…

“C’è qualcosa di speciale questa sera nell’aria?” - chiese Maria Antonietta una volta compreso l’indiretto messaggio indotto dall’abito dell’ufficiale – “Non avete mai danzato fino ad oggi!?” – “Vostra Maestà…il vento soffia da est ad ovest…”.

Parole che implicitamente rivelavano un intento lieve e discreto…

Il vento di levante prende il nome dall’est che è anche il luogo dove sorge il sole…

Poteva accadere dunque d’assistere ad una nuova nascita?

Al corso d’un nuovo intendimento?

“Sì…” – ammise sollevata Maria Antonietta, intuendo il senso della chiosa – “Dunque avete intenzione di ballare con un uomo oppure una dama?!”.

S’immaginò André che a quella domanda Oscar François de Jarjayes avrebbe potuto rispondere in un solo modo.

_Sii amica della regina!_

_Accogli l’amore che lei prova per il Conte di Fersen!_

_Questo è tutto!_

_Tutto ciò che potrai fare per lei!_

_E questo sarà tutto anche per te!_

_Ammirerai il vero amore così da vicino che ne resterai abbagliata!_

_Anzi, forse esso finirà per bruciare la tua dannata anima…_

_Fersen ti ammirerà a sua volta e…_

_Forse anche lui resterà incantato dalla tua pura bellezza…_

_Né uomo né donna…_

_Semplicemente Oscar…_

_Brucia!_

_Brucia all’Inferno Oscar François de Jarjayes!_

Il ceppo buttato nel fuoco del camino schioccò scintille bianche e fredde.

André si tolse la sciarpa annodata al collo, s’allargò i lacci della camicia, stirandosi ed andando a sistemarsi a sedere davanti al fuoco per levarsi dalle ossa l’umidità di quelle giornate di pioggia mista a sole, che la terra un momento era fredda e fangosa e poi, subito dopo, arsa dalle ore più calde, quasi bollente e crepata d’aride spaccature.

Ammise ch’era così che si sentiva.

Un momento inondato dall’insana follia, gelida e furente al tempo stesso, di prendere a pugni il conte, strappargli di dosso quel malinconico sorriso da amante disgraziato…

Ed il momento dopo rinchiuso nell’altrettanto inevitabile oscurità che tutto gli sarebbe stato impossibile, se non assistere al progressivo scadimento del cuore, straziato da spaccature profonde.

Al diavolo…

Attese André…

Rimestare di stoviglie…

Lo schiocco del chiavistello della porta chiusa stavolta, proprio a chiave.

Il frusciare di vesti morbide ammantate del sentore un poco aspro degl’intingoli ch’erano stati messi a sobbollire dal pomeriggio…

Mani morbide si permisero di scostare il ricciolo che copriva l’orecchio, per sistemarlo dietro.

Il profilo non si mosse, rimase rigido, gli occhi ad osservare il fuoco.

Si chiusero gli occhi, alla fine, ad immaginare la scena.

_***_

Uno sbuffo appena accennato…

Gli occhi veridi e severi ad osservare la grande Sala degli Specchi, un poco defilato com’era sua consuetudine, come aveva stabilito tanti anni prima, un po’ perché imposto dal rango, un po’ perché l’aveva deciso lui.

Le tante altre ragioni stavano lì, davanti a sé, lo sguardo alla moltitudine di cortigiani imbellettati e vanesi a cui anche lui apparteneva, se non che l’uniforme che indossava gli aveva consentito di mantenere una certa sobrietà di modi, una certa alterigia, da spendere per tenere a distanza dame e possibili fidanzate.

La questione delle fidanzate non era rilevante.

Non era certo del perché, solo, non gl’interessava.

Gli era bastato arrivare a quella conclusione, imbastire qualche congettura, tirare le somme.

Ammettere che il pensiero, quello ondeggiante e blasfemo e irriverente dell’altra, finiva per raccogliersi sempre lì, avanti a sé…

L’immagine dell’altra fissa avanti a sé, solo un passo oltre, quel passo che lui non avrebbe mai osato colmare per raggiungerla.

Non avrebbe avuto necessità di farlo.

L’altra non sarebbe mai andata da nessuna parte.

Era perfetta per il ruolo che ricopriva.

Severa quanto bastava.

Fredda…

Incapace di dare confidenza…

Eppure lieve, della levità delle rose appena sbocciate al mattino, che viene voglia d’afferrarle e lisciarle con le dita, per carpirne il sentore e l’impalpabile purezza.

L’altra era pura e demoniaca al tempo stesso…

Capace d’indurre a stringere quei dannati petali, chiuderli stretti, per impedire che altri potessero parimenti possederli e sciuparli.

Un altro sbuffo…

Lo sguardo si rifugiò al lungo corridoio che usciva dalla sala.

Troppo affollato…

Non personalità ma personaggi che non facevano che salire e spingere ed assieparsi per accaparrarsi i posti migliori, ovviamente quelli accanto al re ed alla regina o a quello strano uomo sempre col sorriso sulla faccia che aveva avuto la strabiliante capacità di catturare saettine schioccanti e luminose.

Era troppo…

Lei…

Aveva appreso che lei era arrivata, in alta uniforme.

Che le passava per la testa…

Non s’era mai agghindata per partecipare ai ricevimenti…

E se fosse accaduto…

Il tempo d’intuire che l’attenzione già abbondantemente suscitata dalla presenza del conte svedese s’era ora spostata per posarsi su di lei…

Dunque il Colonnello Oscar François de Jarjayes era giunta alla reggia.

Aveva raggiunto Sua Maestà la Regina Maia Antonietta.

Dunque non avrebbe avuto senso restare lì, visto che lei avrebbe svolto più che egregiamente il compito di vigilare sulla figura dei sovrani e dunque la presenza di altri ufficiali in ronda non sarebbe stata necessaria nella grande sala, semmai sarebbe stato bene avventurarsi a perlustrare il dedalo di camere e anticamere e ripostigli e sgabuzzini che ornavano segretamente le pareti retrostanti dei più famosi muri entro cui si svolgeva il ricevimento.

Il Tenente Victor Clement de Girodel girò i tacchi, un cenno ai due sottoposti che, più arditi e sciocchi di lui, sarebbero rimasti volentieri a tenere d’occhio la sala e soprattutto la masnada di voluttuosi e profumatissimi ospiti.

Il tempo d’infilarsi nelle stanzucce stuccate…

La coda dell’occhio al riflesso di un’ombra che s’appiattiva contro il tendame odoroso di fresco…

“Che…”.

Lo scatto…

L’ufficiale intuì la presenza d’un estraneo, che se fosse stata una cameriera o un domestico, non si sarebbe dato la briga di mimetizzarsi per tentare di sottrarsi allo sguardo dell’uomo ch’evidentemente non s’aspettava sarebbe entrato all’improvviso.

Dunque l’altro lì non ci doveva stare, ma c’era che, quando anche l’altro fosse stato un estraneo, pareva sorprendentemente capace di sottrarsi alla vista, imboccando lo stretto corridoio che girava attorno al Cortile della Regina.

_L’appartamento della Duchessa di Borgogna…_

“Fermati!” – l’ordine tuonò alle spalle ma il passo dello sconosciuto curioso non s’arrestò.

_Il gabinetto della Meridiana…_

_La libreria…_

“Dannazione…”.

L’altro era lesto, che le stanzette erano vuote in quel momento.

I passi sempre più scaltri e leggeri, pareva una lepre, una fiamma oscura capace di bruciare il tempo della fuga.

_Il cortile del Monsignore…_

_La scala della Regina…_

Girodel allungò il passo.

Ne andava dell’onore e dell’amor proprio. Se il fuggitivo fosse sceso al piano terra si sarebbe sicuramente infilato in qualche stanza che avrebbe condotto alle cucine e allora non ci sarebbe stato modo d’acciuffarlo, né sapere chi fosse.

Oppure sarebbe potuto uscire nei giardini…

“Fermate la persona che sta scendendo!” – l’ordine gridato dalla sommità della scala verso il piano terra, alle guardie intente a presidiare gl’ingressi della reggia. Le porte finestre erano tutte aperte ma gl’invitati erano ammessi solo dall’entrata principale, dunque sarebbero potuti uscire liberamente nel giardino ma non entrare nella reggia da esso.

Il fuggiasco andava acciuffato.

I gradini percorsi in fretta…

La strada sbarrata…

Il trambusto…

L’ufficiale intuì che la fuga era conclusa.

Grida soffocate di quello ch’era stato preso…

Grida decise di quelli che avevano eseguito l’ordine.

Dunque se le guardie s’erano mosse significava che avevano riconosciuto un estraneo e che quello era facilmente riconoscibile. Impossibile confonderlo con un qualunque riverito ospite dei reali.

Il passo alla fine della scala…

L’atrio era abbastanza ampio, le pareti di marmo bianche leggermente annerite dai pennacchi di fumo delle torce ad olio usate per illuminare il percorso allorquando qualche personalità avesse deciso di utilizzare quella via per accedere all’ala sud della reggia, anziché passare attraverso le anticamere che precedevano gli orti ed l’Orangerie.

Il piglio si piantò severo sulla figuretta che s’agitava come impazzita, stretta tra le mani delle due guardie.

Silenzio…

Victor Girodel s’avvicinò, mano all’elsa della spada, un poco furente per via della corsa e del gesto di disobbedienza dell’estraneo che non aveva dato seguito all’ordine di fermarsi.

Gli occhi si sgranarono alla vista…

Una specie di creatura mobile come un serpente, lieve come uno scoiattolo, scura come la terra appena lavorata e bagnata dalla prima pioggia dell’autunno…

“Chi sei?” – d’istinto, la domanda piombò sull’altro.

Il vestiario deponeva per un maschio ma lo sguardo severo e la pelle liscia ed i lineamenti morbidi e puliti avrebbero indotto ad avere dubbi sull’identità.

Silenzio…

Un soffio d’insofferenza sgusciò dalla bocca…

“Ti ho chiesto chi sei? Perché non ti sei fermato quando te l’ho ordinato? Che ci facevi lassù? Lo sai che gli estranei non sono ammessi al ricevimento!”.

Il fuoco di fila s’abbatté sulla serpe che non aveva intenzione d’arrendersi.

Anzi, più l’uomo con l’uniforme parlava e più quella pareva annodarsi su se stessa e stringersi e rattrappirsi per poi, non appena le due guardie s’immaginavano si fosse calmata, tirare forte, strattonando e dimenandosi per cogliere un pertugio e sgusciare via tra le dita.

No, quelle non erano dita, parevano tenaglie capaci d’inchiodare lì…

Voci alle spalle, risatine di ospiti – veri quelli – forse in cerca d’un cono d’ombra dove rifugiarsi, scomparire dalla folla, per scambiarsi una chiacchiera, un bacio o chissà cos’altro...

“Portatelo di là! Ti faccio vedere io chi è Victor Clement de Girodel! Finché non mi dirai chi sei!”.

“Victor…” – il nome sussurrato tra le labbra dello sconosciuto, unica parola pronunciata, non era ben chiaro se per imprimersi in testa l’identità dell’interlocutore oppure utilizzare il nome a mò di supplica per blandire una tregua e corrompere i sensi dell’altro.

In effetti il suono lambì la coscienza: “Allora sai parlare? E ci senti anche!” – biascicò Girodel richiudendo la porta della stanza dove aveva fatto entrare guardie e prigioniero.

Era buio lì dentro…

Il tempo di recuperare un moccolo e un acciarino…

Il suono eruppe straziante e sinistro, voce assurda per un essere umano…

Una specie di lamento selvaggio…

L’estraneo prese a tirare per davvero stavolta, unendo alla forza impressa nei muscoli la disperazione di vedersi rinchiuso al buio e quella specie di guaito, che tanto rammentava gli ululati dei lupi, come forse solo nelle foreste dell’Auvergne se n’erano sentiti.

Le guardie davvero s’arrestarono impietrite e mollarono la presa, sorprese dalla reazione, colpite dal suono, impaurite dallo strano digrignare del povero prigioniero che pareva esser divenuto una bestiola in gabbia.

Che Girodel non si fece intimorire…

No, il tempo d’accendere il moccolo, l’istante di voltarsi, l’intuito di comprendere che le due guardie sciocche avevano lasciato la presa…

Un passo, il corpo gettato addosso all’estraneo…

Il manrovescio al viso, forte, per mettere a tacere l’insano guaito e rammentare a quello ed alle due guardie paurose che quello era un essere umano, subdolo e furbo forse, ma nulla più che un essere umano.

Il ceffone colpì in pieno il malcapitato.

Quello cadde all’indietro sbattendo contro la parete.

La mensola tremò e lo spostamento d’aria fece vacillare la fiamma.

Un grido seguito da un ululato…*

Il morso attinse la mano dell’ufficiale che fece per riprendere l’ostaggio, mettendogliela sul viso per impedirgli di fuggire.

“Dannazione!”.

La mano sinistra afferrò il braccio torcendolo dietro la schiena. Stavolta il grido divenne umano, umanissimo, straziante ed acuto.

Il grido d’una povera cerbiatta presa al laccio, colpita ed atterrata, così come fece davvero il Tenente Girodel, piegando giù l’avversario ribelle sino a farlo inginocchiare.

Quello provò a girare su se stesso per evitare di vedersi spezzare il braccio e per recuperare una qualsiasi leva su cui fare forza e spingere via l’aggressore. Nulla da fare che l’altro era più grande e più forte e l’altro strinse ancora e ancora finché senza forze il povero ostaggio si ritrovò disteso sul pavimento di cotto rosso, la faccia spinta giù, il ginocchio dell’uomo sulla schiena ed il proprio braccio voltato all’indietro e spinto in alto così da bloccare articolazione e qualsiasi tentativo di fuga.

Spinse ancora Girodel, imprimendo la forza necessaria a fugare ogni idea di resistenza, a minare persino l’integrità di quel corpo che ora, lì a terra, pareva molto più piccolo e gracile e docile di quel che era apparso solo pochi istanti prima.

“Hai finito?!” – chiese severo, un ghigno di soddisfazione – “C’impiego un istante a spezzarti il braccio! Stai buono!”.

Il respiro secco imbastito sul tentativo di fuga prese ad affievolirsi a poco a poco superato da quello necessario a contenere il dolore indotto dalla presa.

No, l’ufficiale non mollava…

Segno che una risposta la voleva…

Il ginocchio spinse contro la schiena…

Un mugolio sordo di disperata agonia sgusciò incapace d’essere trattenuto dalle labbra chiuse del malcapitato.

“Allora?” – chiese di nuovo Girodel.

Annuì alla fine l’altro, a terra, la faccia che premeva contro le mattonelle di cotto dure e ruvide.

Il respiro s’era fatto meno intenso…

Girodel pensò che quello avesse compreso. Attese ancora un istante…

Il tempo di scorgere il capo che si muoveva in una sorta d’impercettibile ammissione.

S’immaginò che l’altro avesse accettato d’arrendersi…

Il tempo d’allentare la presa, aprire leggermente la mano, lasciare che l’articolazione riprendesse il suo stato naturale ed i muscoli si riordinassero secondo le loro proprie leve…

Un istante…

Il Tenente Victor Clement de Girodel ammise d’essere stato stupido, che si ritrovò la mano vuota e anzi il polso catturato dalla mano piccola del misterioso intruso che stringeva l’articolazione adesso e ne faceva una specie di leva su cui ruotare per sgusciare da sotto il ginocchio e girargli attorno, all’ufficiale, e ritrovarsi alle sue spalle e…

Fece per muoversi Girodel…

Le due guardie gridarono mentre di nuovo il tenero moccolo ondeggiò riverberando l’alone sulla lama di lucido metallo che andava a posizionarsi esattamente sotto la gola del tenente…

S’impietrì Girodel…

“Monsieur…state fermo…” – la voce uscì netta ed asciutta, lieve per esser quella d’un estraneo attentatore.

Le due guardie stravolte decisero d’uscire a chiamare rinforzi.

Seguirono interminabili istanti, le due figure rimaste sole avvolte dallo scorrere pesante del tempo.

Una figura, quella più imponente e massiccia, ginocchio puntato a terra e l’altra gamba in procinto di flettersi per consentire d’alzarsi, e l’altra effige, quella più piccola e quasi indifesa, dietro alla prima, non appoggiata ad essa, ma come avvinghiata al corpo dell’uomo, col braccio proteso giusto d’arrivare a lambire la gola di quello con la lama del coltello.

“Chi sei? Come fai ad essere nella reggia? Con quel coltello poi?!”.

“Non era mia intenzione usarlo!” – si schernì l’estraneo – “Volevo solo andarmene. Non avrei fatto nulla di male. So che non mi era permesso salire fino alle sale dove c’erano tutte quelle luci ma…”.

Silenzio…

“Non ti era permesso salire!?” – ripeté Girodel un poco stranito – “Dunque eri già nella reggia? Come hai fatto a entrare? Chi sei?!”.

La tensione prese a distendersi.

Girodel ammise che forse l’altro non era un estraneo ma semplicemente qualcuno la cui curiosità aveva condotto dove non poteva condurre.

Poi vide il coltello ondeggiare e tremare e…

D’istinto afferrò al volo la mano che teneva la lama, la strinse forte finché un grido di rabbia uscì dalla bocca di entrambi.

L’ufficiale gridò per impaurire l’estraneo, l’altro gridò per essere stato beffato così velocemente…

Le rotazioni s’impressero opposte stavolta.

Girodel ammise che, vista la precedente mossa, esser riuscito di nuovo a disarmare quell’intruso era stato fin troppo facile.

Tirò il braccio e poi proiettò la povera figuretta inerme contro la parete. Il coltello cadde a terra, lo schianto rimbombò nella salettina, stavolta l’ufficiale non si fece trovare impreparato ed afferrò l’altro per i lembi della giacchetta.

Gli bastò una mano, mentre con l’altra gli chiuse le mani dietro la schiena.

Erano mani piccole, dannazione…

Come diavolo aveva fatto quello a sgusciargli via…

Sì, certo, c’era riuscito perch’era piccolo…

Era…

Lo vide sgranare gli occhi, scuri e fieri, imprigionati in una specie di gabbia fatta di sbarre invisibili.

Lo vide tremare, immobilizzato di nuovo…

Lo vide inarcarsi, divincolarsi, nell’ultimo disperato tentativo di staccarsi…

Spinse ancora Girodel, contro la parete, costringendo l’altro a tornare a terra.

Non aveva mai fatto così tanta fatica per fermare una persona…

Lì, tutt’e due fermi, uno sull’altro, il tenente potè finalmente osservare il viso, i capelli scuri, nerissimi, stranamente increspati, ondulati quasi, come gli era accaduto di vedere ancora, quando le dame tenevano acconciature intrecciate per giorni e giorni e poi d’improvviso, le ciocche libere mantenevano geometriche onde capaci di gonfiare i capelli come spighe di grano accarezzate dal vento.

Brace negli occhi…

Nero pece nei capelli…

“Monsieur…volevo solo vedere gli specchi…” – disse piano il povero ostaggio – “Volevo entrare nella grande sala. So che non mi era permesso. Non oggi…ma davvero questa sera pareva esserci il cielo lassù…stelle cadute dal cielo…Monsieur Franklin si arrabbierà!”.

La voce s’affievolì…

“Non ti era permesso!?” – la declinazione eruppe istantanea e beffarda – “Sei al seguito dell’ambasciatore? Perché non me l’hai detto subito!?”.

Il nome dell’ambasciatore sortì l’effetto insperato, così come, seppur un poco nascosta dalla concitazione del momento, anche la declinazione del genere.

Girodel mollò davvero la presa, solo che stavolta il corpo non si dimenò, non s’inarcò per tentare di sgusciare via. S’insaccò invece, lì, a terra, sulle ginocchia dell’altro, tra le braccia dell’altro che l’afferrò per tenerlo lì, stringerlo un poco, che ancora un poco e davvero quello sarebbe caduto a terra, di peso, rischiando di sbattere sul pavimento di pietre rosse e dure.

“Che hai?”.

“Nulla monsieur…ho avuto paura…”.

“Se ti fossi fermato! Dannazione! Sei scappato…come facevo a sapere ch’eri con l’ambasciatore!?”.

“Si…avete ragione…ma ho avuto paura lo stesso…”.

La voce debole…

Stavolta la mano destra sgusciò davvero per salire su, avvicinarsi al viso.

Girodel l’afferrò d’istinto, stringendola, immaginandosi un altro trucco per confondere…

La mano rimase lì, chiusa nella presa, ferma.

Girodel intuì che non sarebbe accaduto nulla e assecondò il gesto, seguendolo.

Le dita s’appoggiarono al volto…

Le dita s’immersero nei capelli…

“Victor…” – il nome ripetuto, però accarezzato questa volta, con gentilezza, che davvero Girodel non l’aveva mai sentito pronunciato a quella maniera.

Anzi, nessuno l’aveva mai pronunciato perche era lui che quando si presentava amava metterlo in mostra.

Victor significava vittoria…

“Perdonate…vi ho morso la mano…” – le dita tornarono ad intrecciarsi a quelle dell’ufficiale – “Non avevo mai veduto un uomo così bello…sapete Monsieur Franklin mi ha spiegato che quell’altro…anche se ha un abito come il vostro…un’uniforme…lui non è un uomo…ma una donna…e anche lei è molto bella…”.

Il Tenente Victor Clement de Girodel sussultò alle parole…

L’estraneo non era più tale ed aveva certamente una discreta conoscenza della reggia e dei suoi frequentatori.

Stava parlando di lei, di mademoiselle che dunque doveva aver già conosciuto.

Tentò di parlare Girodel ma la mano del prigioniero si fece pesante e cadde giù, gli occhi si chiusero…

“Che hai?”.

_***_

“Avrei un solo desiderio questa sera…quello di danzare con voi Maestà…”.

Annuì Maria Antonietta, intuendo la richiesta.

Lo sguardo della regina si posò docile su quello del Colonnello Oscar François de Jarjayes.

L’accarezzò come avesse accarezzato quello d’un amante, una sorta di sposo per procura, grata d’esser presa in disparte, sottratta agli sguardi malevoli, abbracciata da braccia forti ma sincere, così da non cedere alla follia d’un amore infausto e sgraziato.

Così da poter amare comunque, seppur attraverso altre braccia e altri occhi.

Fu la regina a porgere la mano, come si conveniva…

Maria Antonietta deponeva nelle mani del Colonnello Oscar François de Jarjayes il proprio amore per il Conte Hans Axel di Fersen e ora, quello stesso amore, le veniva restituito, fulgido e pulito e puro, mentre Oscar François de Jarjayes accoglieva il gesto, accoglieva la mano, il contatto morbido e sensuale, i mormorii di commento, il brusio di fondo come uno sciame d’api che si ritrova stranamente abbagliato e confuso da una cortina di fumo.

“Vi prego, lasciate che balli con voi per tutta la sera…concedetemi d’essere il solo vostro accompagnatore…” – poche parole sussurrate a labbra strette…

“Sì…”.

Comprese Sua Maestà la Regina Maria Antonietta…

Comprese il Conte di Fersen che rimase a osservare per qualche istante le due figure che s’erano unite, lievi ma fulgide, nella danza, non appena l’orchestra aveva attaccato il minuetto.

Il calice sollevato in segno di riconoscenza verso Oscar François de Jarjayes, un vero amico, forse l’unico ed il migliore che avesse mai avuto.

L’ultimo bicchiere di vino sorseggiato con malinconica serenità.

Il Conte Hans Axel di Fersen non aveva più occhi addosso, sguardi freddi, commenti maliziosi che avrebbero ferito gl’intenti e sollevato rabbia e, per assurdo, acuito ancora di più l’acredine, conducendolo a compiere l’inevitabile passo falso, a mostrare, proprio sull’onda di quella rabbia, il dannato amore.

Un amore impossibile da mettere a tacere…

Un amore da sbattere in faccia all’invidiosa corte di Versailles…

Un passo…

Seppure il ricevimento fosse appena iniziato, il Conte Hans Axel von Fersen ammise che sarebbe stato bene lasciare la sala e lasciare che tutti gli sguardi si fossero concentrati alle due figure che danzavano ora, unite.

Il ricevimento per lui era concluso.

Un passo…

La mano tra i capelli, il gesto secco d’allargare il colletto della giacca per respirare…

Il collo ruotò un poco per consentire ai muscoli irrigiditi delle spalle di stirarsi e rilassarsi…

La notte sarebbe stata ancora lunga…

E l’alba lungi a venire.

_***_

“Conosce almeno il francese?” – la domanda eruppe severa, nel fondo un tono d’apprensione misto a disprezzo.

L’ometto, Monsieur Benjamin Franklin, era stato rintracciato in mezzo alla folla di cortigiani, informato e condotto via, lì, nella stanzuccia al piano terra, poco lontano dalle cucine, dove, s’un divanetto un poco sudicio e sdrucito, giaceva uno degli accompagnatori dell’ambasciatore della terra americana.

Così almeno, il malcapitato aveva avuto tempo di far comprendere prima di svenire.

Pareva morto adesso, di contro alla forza quasi disumana che aveva messo nell’estremo sforzo di divincolarsi e sfuggire a quella che doveva essergli apparsa una sorta di cattura.

“Intendo…” – tentò di spiegare il Tenente Victor Clement de Girodel – “Io ho dato ordine di fermarsi ma lui ha continuato a fuggire…se mi avesse semplicemente detto chi era non gli sarei corso dietro a quel modo! Dunque chiedo di nuovo, conosce almeno il francese? E’ possibile che non abbia compreso?!”.

Di nuovo il tentativo di scusarsi rovesciando la responsabilità sul fuggitivo straniero…

“Insomma la colpa sarebbe di Lua!” – sentenziò Franklin in ginocchio, mano nella mano al povero accompagnatore che pareva morto.

“Non ho detto questo…ma se si fosse fermato…”.

“Conosce il francese monsieur! Ed il vostro ordine lo avrà senz’altro compreso. Solo…deve aver avuto paura…è l’unica spiegazione. Mi ha disobbedito è vero…forse la curiosità indotta dallo scenario di luci che riverberavano dalle finestre deve averla indotta a salire. E’ curiosa…non ha mai veduto luoghi come questi. L’ho condotta nella grande Sala degli Specchi durante il giorno…avrà pensato che di sera sarebbe stato altrettanto interessante osservarla…”.

“E’…curiosa?!” – deglutì Girodel andando al viso del malcapitato prigioniero.

La mano prese a dolere, il morso si fece sentire…

“Mi ha anche morso!” – digrignò in un estremo tentativo di rappresentare all’altro una scena poco onorevole che non s’addiceva certo ad una…

“Lua…discende dal popolo Mohawk…è una giovane fanciulla molto curiosa ma il suo nome completo è Pietra Incandescente perché è capace di sfuggire come una lingua di fuoco e di bruciare tutto ciò che tocca…”.

“Una giovane? Questa è una…”.

“Una fanciulla monsieur! Vestita come un gentiluomo per consentirle d’aggirarsi assieme al sottoscritto per mare e per terra ed evitarle inutili e sciocchi commenti sul suo aspetto e sulla sua natura. Perdonate se vi ha morso…comunque potete stare tranquillo. E’ una giovane sana e robusta e non dovete temere nulla. Eccelsi medici del vostro paese stanno conducendo studi approfonditi sulle affezioni recate da cani rabbiosi e lupi…ma non è questo il caso…”.

Il Tenente Victor Clemente de Girodel rimase ad osservare il volto di quella che aveva appena appreso essere una fanciulla. Una mocciosa…

Rammentò la forza secca e fulminea con cui quella l’aveva messo all’angolo…

Se avesse voluto gli avrebbe reciso la gola in un istante…

E poi, subito dopo, quella stessa mano, quella che aveva appena lasciato cadere il coltello, aveva accarezzato il viso, alla stessa maniera con cui una foglia ormai morta cade lievemente al suolo.

“Vedete di farle comprendere che di sopra non può stare!” – tagliò corto Girodel piuttosto infastidito – “Soprattutto durante un ricevimento così importante…che ne sarebbe della reputazione del re e della regina se questa…”.

Disprezzo e rabbia per essere stato beffato…

Due volte…

Che non aveva neppure compreso che quella era una fanciulla…

E non aveva neppure compreso che nonostante la forza, quella fanciulla racchiudeva in sé una gestualità raffinata e potente.

Disorientava…

“E che ne sarebbe della reputazione di Lua se venisse a sua volta disprezzata e derisa in mezzo ai vostri cortigiani?!” – obiettò Franklin per nulla risentito.

“Vedete un po’ voi! A me non importa…basta che la teniate a bada! Altrimenti…”.

Il suono dei tacchi, il saluto sobrio…

Il Tenente Victor Clement de Girodel lasciò la stanzetta, ordinando alle guardie di riprendere le posizioni.

Che in quel momento, di nuovo, prese a piovere fitto, le gocce s’insinuarono dai finestroni prendendo a bagnare mattonelle e tappeti e dunque si doveva lasciar spazio ai portatori di olio e stoppini, agli addetti alle torce, agli addetti alla raccolta della cenere ed a quelli che avrebbero dovuto sprangare le finestre per evitare che l’acqua inondasse le stanze che davano sui terrazzi.

La stizza crebbe…

Pochi ordini…

“Lascio a voi la sorveglianza delle sale del piano terra…”.

Di nuovo le guardie osservarono il superiore scomparire nel buio del corridoio che avrebbe condotto alle stanze riservate agli ufficiali.

Un percorso un poco più lungo di quello che si sarebbe affrontato uscendo direttamente nella piazza ed attraversandola, per raggiungere La Grand Ecole.

C’era da immaginare che quello l’avesse fatto apposta.

_***_

_Liquefatto sangue riempie le arcane cavità del cervello…_

_La materia s’inonda svilita dall’amplesso teso e compatto…_

_Nessuna moina, nessun docile corteggiamento…_

_Nelle tempie rimbombano echi distorti e sfatti…_

_Ritmato incedere a cui abbandonarsi…_

_Roco orgasmo che sale e mugugna nella gola, e rotea e affligge e torna indietro e non ne vuole sapere di corrompere i sensi, tutti, così da distogliere dalla rabbia…_

_Morire, allora, piano, un poco alla volta…_

_Assaporare la lenta discesa verso l’oblio…_

_Il nulla che avvolge e annienta…_

_No…_

_La rabbia è davvero al limite…_

_La rabbia impedisce alla mente d’annegare…_

_La compagna scelta per questa notte ti ha accolto tra le sue braccia._

_Il corpo nudo e liscio, la carne tiepida ed umida…_

_Si muove attenta e sicura…_

_E’ esperta, discreta, sa il fatto suo…_

_Sa di accogliere sconcerto e disperazione._

_Le poche monete serviranno a comprare il suo silenzio, la sua dignità e quella di colui ch’è giunto sin lì._

_Il calore del luogo dà alla testa…_

_Pare la fucina di Efeso…_

_Un istante…_

_I corpi si staccano…_

_No…_

_Mani sapienti impongono carezze severe, dita avide s’appropriano con forza e delicatezza della carne, l’avvolgono, la lisciano, l’accarezzano, così come la bocca conduce a ridiscendere verso la resa, orientando i respiri, succhiando e stringendo, rubando rabbia e sollevando la dissoluzione del corpo…_

_Ritenti, ritorni, entri severo…_

_Insisti, spingi, affondi…_

_L’orgasmo sale beffardo…_

_Indotto non più dalla rabbia ma dalla visione dell’altra, algida e fredda, lontana, amica e confidente, depositaria dell’amore impossibile, irreprensibile ufficiale, le mani morbide e dolci inguantate e nascoste._

_Le sue mani…_

_Ecco…_

_Le sue mani suscitano rabbia di nuovo…_

_Stavolta le afferri, le chiedi, le stringi…_

_L’accogli nella mente, la fermi, la preghi…_

_Supplica blasfema e rugginosa d’accoglierti…_

_Roco risale l’orgasmo, svilito dalla visione…_

_Lei è pura, unica…_

_Distogli il volto, lo cancelli, lo rifiuti…_

_La dama insiste ma anche lei sta per cedere al piacere che sale…_

_Un istante…_

_Da lontano si ode la musica dei violini, il cadenzato ritmare del minuetto…_

_Note lievi e pulsanti…_

_Questa sera lei ha scelto di concedersi ad una donna, la più importante di Francia…_

_Cedi alla fine, di nuovo per rabbia e disperazione…_

_Cedi frugando tra le pieghe d’una pelle sconosciuta, d’un odore salato che pure conosci ma che non riconosci…_

Il grido eruppe roco e sfatto…

Definitiva resa al tremore che inondò davvero i sensi, privando l’udito del ritmato sfregare dei violini, l’olfatto del sentore odoroso di muffa umida e cipria, il tatto della pelle sconosciuta della dama invitata al volo, un’occasione da non lasciarsi sfuggire, il sorriso di convenienza stampato in faccia mentre le mani scorrevano a cercare il lembo di pelle, l’insano pertugio entro cui dimenticare il pulsare del rifiuto di sé e dell’altra.

_***_

Albeggiava ormai…

Il ricevimento, anche quello, era ormai giunto al termine, gl’invitati giunti alla reggia recuperavano mantelli e stole per ripararsi dall’umidità e dalla nebbia che avvolgeva la campagna, mutando l’aspetto della strada e degli alberi e del fiume in una sorta di evanescente quadro appena colpito da pennellate accennate.

Il gesto…

Il conducente arrestò la carrozza…

Albeggiava…

Echi di campane si rincorrevano lontane…

Uccelli in festa per l’avvento del nuovo giorno…

Beati gli esseri puri che gioiscono del solo sorgere del sole…

“Vi ringrazio Oscar…se non foste giunta…se non aveste indossato quell’uniforme…quando ho visto Sua Maestà la Regina Maria Antonietta avrei voluto danzare con lei…stringerla tra le braccia…e se avessi danzato con lei…i miei segreti sarebbero divenuti evidenti a tutti. L’avrei davvero gettata in un altro devastante scandalo…”.

Parlava il Conte Hans Axel von Fersen…

Ascoltava il Colonnello Oscar François de Jarjayes…

Osservava l’uomo, la bellezza dello sguardo scuro come il fondo dell’oceano.

Le parve d’intuire ch’esso fosse attraversato da uno strano movimento, un ondeggiamento lieve, forse dovuto ai crescenti raggi di luce che radevano la campagna, innalzandosi, andando a colpire il volto dell’altro.

Una sorta di burrasca crescente…

Tenuta a bada fino a quel momento…

Una calma contratta e sfatta, pronta ad esplodere rabbia…

Ascoltava André Grandier, poco dietro, la destra ad accarezzare il collo del cavallo, la sinistra a pugno chiuso, intuendo il tono smorzato e stanco nella voce dell’altro.

Ammise che quelle parole erano le stesse che avrebbe pronunciato lui.

Se ne avesse avuto la possibilità l’avrebbe abbracciata e tenuta stretta e…

Lui era un servo però, un inferiore per titolo e rango.

Un uomo di sangue diverso da quello che scorreva nelle vene di lei…

Un plebeo…

Lei era nobile…

L’avrebbe gettata in uno scandalo enorme sì…

Ma prima ancora dello scandalo…

Mai lei l’avrebbe amato.

Dunque non ci sarebbe mai stato uno scandalo, semmai una lenta e triste discesa entro gl’Inferi.

André Grandier ascoltò e si stupì della singolare assonanza degli intendimenti.

“Sapevo che non sarei dovuto venire al ballo…” – proseguì Fersen rassegnato.

_Sai che sarai e resterai sempre un servo… - _ammise André…

“E’ tutta colpa mia…non ho voluto preoccuparmi...”.

_Sarà solo colpa tua…anche tu dovresti preoccuparti di non finire per odiarla…_

“Invece…se io amo questa persona…dovrei preoccuparmi per lei…per la sua situazione…”.

Ascoltava Oscar François de Jarjayes.

In silenzio, quasi senza respirare.

Il Conte di Fersen aveva preso una decisione, aveva stabilito d’arrestare la corsa verso il baratro. Non per sé, che forse lui sarebbe finito all’Inferno pur di restare accanto alla donna che amava.

Ma per lei.

Le labbra serrate, Oscar François de Jarjayes pensò per un istante all’idea d’essere libera…

Libera dall’oppressione dell’amore dell’altro per Sua Maestà.

S’immaginò che l’amore avrebbe potuto funzionare anche così…

Illusa…

Fu solo un istante…

Fersen non avrebbe mai cessato di amare Maria Antonietta.

E se anche fosse accaduto, Maria Antonietta non avrebbe mai cessato d’amare lui.

E, peggio ancora, mai quell’uomo avrebbe potuto volgere lo sguardo a lei, l’amica, la confidente, la custode di quell’amore impossibile.

Vide le spalle di Fersen stagliarsi piene e severe tra la nebbia che si sollevava dalla terra…

Mai avrebbe potuto accarezzarle ed appoggiarsi ad esse…

Chissà come doveva essere lasciare andare il respiro adagiata alle spalle d’un uomo?

“Anche se il mio amore è profondo…non potrò mai vivere una storia d’amore…”.

_Una storia d’amore non esiste e vibra in forza dell’amore che l’amante riserva ad essa…_

_L’amore è elemento distinto dall’amore degli amanti…_

_Esso è altro, si nutre degli amanti, li divora e li finisce…_

“Ho causato la sua sofferenza, precipitandola in un baratro sempre più fondo…”.

_Dunque è da quel baratro che vuoi salvare te stesso?_

_Il baratro in cui finiresti tu ma in cui mai finirebbe lei?_

“C’è un solo modo per evitare tutto questo. C’è solo una cosa che ormai posso fare…”.

L’alba eruppe con il suo carico di raggi assetati di vita e gesti e decisioni ed addii…

André osservò il sole che sorgeva…

Quei raggi raggiunsero anche il suo volto.

Si permise di scostare lo sguardo verso Oscar, guardarla, fissarla, che tanto lei era concentrata verso Fersen e mai si sarebbe voltata verso di lui, spinta dal misterioso senso che conduce là, verso la fonte d’un possibile avversario.

Era sempre stata abile a seguire quell’istinto…

“Diventare un traditore!”.

_Diventare un traditore per non tradire l’amore, per non tradire colei che ami, per non tradire il segreto patto che vi lega, d’amicizia e di bene…_

“Oscar, io devo andare lontano, mi dispiace ma devo…”.

Non visto André continuò a restare sullo sguardo di lei…

Trasalì lui stesso che lei, di contro, rimase impassibile, come sempre.

Dunque nessuna resa all’amore…

L’amore recato con sé, lontano, per sciogliere il patto di fedeltà segreta, quella che aggroviglia i destini degli amanti…

“Migliaia di miglia…via…”.

_Sarebbero bastate migliaia di miglia?_

_Spazio che diviene tempo per recidere il legame!?_

_Raggiungere un luogo ove coltivare la resa, ammansire l’amore sì da impedire ad esso di continuare a graffiare la coscienza e lacerare la carne e schernire il destino!?_

Ascoltò André.

Ammise che quello era stato il suo stesso pensiero.

Ammise, dunque, che alla fine, un nobile e un plebeo, di fronte all’amore, alla sofferenza ed all’impotenza d’amare liberi, sono identici.

_Che dunque fosse perché gli uomini sono uguali?_

_Tutti uguali!?_

E i sentimenti unici metri con cui valutare le coscienze, ch’esse dunque si struggono, si piegano, cedono infrante contro la terra melmosa…

E il cuore e non il rango od il sangue, diviene unico giudice a cui affidare la propria vita?

_Che dunque gli uomini fossero tutti, parimenti, senza scampo, di fronte ad un amore impossibile!?_

“Prendetevi cura di Sua Maestà!” – la richiesta eruppe accorata e secca. Talmente docile e lieve che quasi infastidì.

_Forse sei riuscito nel tuo intento…-_ ammise André altrettanto freddo – _Lei è divenuta depositaria di quell’amore impossibile. Lei è in trappola…questo è tutto!_

“Addio…”.

Il Conte di Fersen non attese replica.

Non osò neppure sfiorare lo sguardo, che allungò il passo per scostarsi e fuggire…

_Se fuggire fosse la soluzione…_

_Forse…_

Udì, André - le tempie battevano forte adesso, forse era stanchezza, quella generata dall’abbandono del corpo teso ad assumere una posa, sempre la stessa, che in quel momento non c’era più - la voce di l che richiamava il conte, incapace di comprendere la decisione dell’altro…

“Fersen…dove volete andare?”.

Non rispose l’altro, lo schiocco della frusta che animava il passo dei cavalli e la carrozza che si allontanava e Oscar lì, a calcolare nella testa, il significato delle _migliaia di miglia…_

Non quante separavano la Francia dalla Svezia o dalla Svizzera o dall’Italia…

_Dove?_

André staccò gli occhi da lei, ammise che il conte aveva avuto coraggio.

Quello di recidere un amore, tagliare lo stelo, spezzare un legame destinato al nulla…

Lo stesso coraggio dunque…

La stessa coscienza umana e sofferente…

Lo stesso intenso senso di vendetta…

Vendicare un amore non corrisposto…

Vendicare se stessi, prendendosi beffe del destino…

Scontrarsi con esso e dunque provare a vincerlo.

_Porto di Brest…_

_Nave da guerra Jason diretta nelle Americhe…_

Questo è tutto!

* Scena ispirata a Glass no Kamen


	4. Quanto tempo è per sempre?!

_Io sono nomade, son nato nella sabbia sotto il sole_

_come gli animali_

_sono libero come il vento, come le carovane che rompono l’immensità, _

_sono libero, figlio della terra e della sua grandezza_

_Me ne andrò_

_Saleh Abdalahi Hamudi_

** _Quanto tempo è per sempre?!_ **

_Frinire di cicale…_

_E’ quasi estate…_

_L’estate dell’anno 1778._

_17 giugno…_

La Francia ha formalmente dichiarato guerra all’Inghilterra, stringendo alleanza con i coloni americani Monsieur George Washington e Monsieur Benjamin Franklin, per l’invio di truppe e denaro e armi a sostegno dell’esercito che combatte per sottrarsi al giogo di Re Giorgio III.

_Hai scovato alcune mele conservate dall’anno precedente._

_Ne hai assaggiate un paio negli ultimi giorni, la fame inghiottita dalla decisione e non c’è stato più verso, da quel momento, di mandar giù altro._

_Mele morbide, il sentore zuccherino concesso dal sole alla polpa…_

_Poi corre voce che mele, arance, limoni portino beneficio…_

_Non t’importa…_

_Pochi abiti sistemati in una borsa._

_Accarezzi il tessuto, lisci una camicia, quella più leggera che tua nonna si è ostinata a stirare e stirare ancora, sino a notte fonda, ma non c’è stato verso._

_La stoffa è piuttosto ribelle, seppur molto sottile…_

_Forse c’è della seta in mezzo._

_Non lo sai, non t’importa, non sarebbe stato nemmeno necessario portarla con te, ma lei ha insistito, spaventata e tremante dalle parole che le hai riservato._

_Avrebbe voluto chiedere, sapere, comprendere…_

_Avrebbe voluto rivendicare il proprio ruolo di unica parente, unica depositaria dei tuoi pensieri e delle tue decisioni._

_Ti ha fatto una domanda…_

_Non t’aveva mai chiesto nulla su ciò che facevi lontano da casa Jarjayes…_

_Lontano da lei!_

_Vigliacco…_

_Hai colto al volo la domanda di nanny._

_Dunque ti sei servito anche di lei._

_Poco male, in fondo, nel fondo della melma in cui sei finito, la verità è quella._

_Scosti la tela, le dita lisciano la buccia dura e rossa…_

_Nanny ha insistito…_

_Così, riposte con cura, in un sacco di tela spessa, ti ha offerto altre mele, dieci per l’esattezza._

_Per il viaggio, ha detto, per i giorni in cui saresti stato lontano._

_Basterà questo tempo per indurre la resa del cuore?_

_Dieci mele…_

_Non basteranno!_

_Dieci mele…_

_Buccia rossa e liscia e dura…_

_Come quel giorno…_

_Ne avevi scovata una in cucina e te l’eri portata fuori, lì, seduto sul bordo della fontana, ad osservare lei impegnata in un allenamento, un duello con in Conte di Fersen, giunto in visita a casa Jarjayes._

_Avevi osservato le consuete movenze, il corpo snello, per nulla sgraziato per esser quello d’una donna che impugna un’arma, impegnata in spostamenti repentini per attaccare o sottrarsi agli affondi dell’avversario._

_Sì…_

_Affondi e parate…_

_Eppure pareva più cauta del solito, come non avesse voluto forzare, come non avesse avuto coraggio di chiudere lo scontro prima del tempo._

_E’ brava, ci sarebbe anche riuscita._

_Anche il Conte di Fersen è abile, ma non ha mai goduto della preparazione a cui si è sottoposta lei, che si allena tutti i santi giorni, che maneggia una spada come se fosse una penna._

_Chissà, forse il tempo dello scontro è divenuto tempo per avere su di sé il conte._

_Lui lì, gli occhi ficcati agli spostamenti di lei, alle cavazioni di cui lei è capace con un semplice movimento delle dita, che dunque l’avversario non ha modo d’intuire nulla, né dall’inclinazione del braccio, né da quello della spalla…_

_Era troppo rigida, indisposta, stupita, forse proprio da se stessa._

_L’avevi compreso ed eri rimasto lì, a mangiarti quella dannata mela, impotente._

_Morsi di calma rabbia, la polpa assaporata, il sentore zuccherino come veleno capace d’uccidere all’istante._

_Si era sottratta alla fine…_

_Nessuno dei due aveva vinto, troppo stanchi o troppo distratti entrambi._

_Fersen aveva desiderato solo questo, allenarsi, mettersi alla prova, forse scovare un luogo in cui lasciar riposare il dolore, lasciarsi guardare da un volto che non l’avesse guardato con disprezzo._

_In realtà, seppure per un istante, t’era parso davvero che anche lei l’avesse veduto così, il conte, con lo stesso disprezzo indotto dalla rabbia, dall’azzardo dell’altro verso un amore impossibile, dall’impotenza di lei verso il medesimo impossibile amore, quello di sé verso il conte._

_O forse, a sua volta, s’era ritrovata a disprezzare se stessa, a combattere tra l’ossequio alla propria regina e l’amore verso lo stesso uomo amato dalla regina._

_Uno strenuo combattimento, che l’amore difficilmente si riesce a sopire o addirittura annientare dalla devozione al ruolo inculcato dal padre al figlio, come cicatrice a marchiare cuore e intelletto._

_Il cuore è pavido alla vista dell’amore e l’onore diviene il più feroce dei nemici d’ammansire e tenere a bada ed al contempo egregio scudo con cui difendersi._

_Dunque anche lei aveva compreso che significa amare senza essere amati._

_Errare per il mondo, sperando di scovare un luogo o un tempo capace d’acquietare il continuo tormento ficcato nel cuore, la smania di ritrovarsi sempre a mani vuote, il terrore di perdere non la speranza d’essere amati un giorno ma almeno la speranza di non ritrovarsi soli._

_O forse sarebbe meglio essere soli, che nella solitudine almeno non c’è il rischio d’esser cacciati fuori, respinti, rifiutati…_

_Una locanda a buon mercato…*_

_Fersen ti aveva chiesto se ti sarebbe stato bene d’accompagnarlo…_

_A Parigi…_

_Chissà se intendeva quella dannata locanda!_

_Proprio quella…_

_Dio…_

_E rischiare di ritrovarvi nello stesso luogo dov’eri finito tu, tante volte, per sfuggire al disprezzo verso te stesso e verso di lei che neppure ti guarda?_

_E rischiare di rivelare, annebbiato dall’alcool, lo strazio che t’annienta le viscere?_

_Che a forza di amarla avresti finito per odiarla?!_

_Chissà perché l’aveva chiesto proprio a te?_

_Forse perché sei solo un servo e i servi sono avvezzi a sapere dove andare a Parigi, a nascondersi per smaltire la rabbia d’esser servi o la smania d’immaginarsi a restare tali per il resto della propria vita…_

_O forse perché anche tu avevi tutta l’aria di uno che non avrebbe avuto alcuna speranza nella vita e allora il conte aveva immaginato fosse accaduto anche a te di scivolare tra le braccia di Parigi, lasciarti inghiottire dal suo tempo, dal suo olezzo, dalle sue viscere tisiche e perdute!?_

_Avevi rifiutato. Non era il caso…_

_Tanto anche Fersen aveva ben chiaro quali fossero i migliori postriboli della città._

_Una volta che quello se n’era andato, avevi ammesso che uno come Fersen sarebbe stato buttato fuori da una bettola del genere in poco meno di cinque minuti._

_Parigi non perdona…_

_Parigi annusa la nobiltà a miglia di distanza…_

_Parigi l’accoglie la nobiltà tra le sue braccia, proprio come una puttana tisica che s’incipria la faccia per nascondere il giallastro pallore della morte._

_La ammalia la nobiltà, la stringe a sé in un mortale abbraccio…_

_E poi vorrebbe risputarla nel suo letamaio ma non può farne a meno perché con la nobiltà piovono regalie, mance, appoggi…_

_Parigi l’abbraccia la nobiltà, solo per cavarle il portafogli dalle tasche e poi rispedirla con un calcio nelle palle tra le luci dorate di Versailles._

_Invece il conte era stato bravo…_

_Anche lui era riuscito a prendere per i fondelli la città e a fottersela per bene. _

_Le sue brave soddisfazioni se l’era levate…_

_Come te del resto…_

_Però almeno il conte aveva la consolazione d’essere amato…_

_Che cosa può esserci dunque di così doloroso nell’amare ed essere amati?!_

_Nulla a confronto dell’amare e non esserlo!_

_E non poterlo neppure rivelare…_

_No…_

_Se fuggire fosse la soluzione…_

_No…_

_Fuggire non risolverà nulla._

_Ma lo farai ugualmente._

_Siete rientrati che l’alba era sorta da diverse ore._

_Oscar è scomparsa nuovamente, inghiottita dalla resa attonita del cuore di fronte all’ultimo volteggio di danza d’addio del Conte Hans Axel von Fersen alla corte di Francia._

_Lei è abituata alla stanchezza…_

_Ma questa volta…_

_Credo non lascerà la sua stanza molto presto. E neppure scenderà._

_Forse non starà neppure dormendo…_

_Poco male._

_In che modo le avresti detto addio?_

_Una mano tesa come pare accada tra i popolani?_

_Oppure sull’attenti come fossi un soldato che va in congedo…_

_Oppure accidioso e furente, come un attendente licenziato…_

_Oppure come un amante, gli occhi pieni di rancorose lacrime?_

_In ogni caso avresti dovuto spiegare._

_Non c’è nulla da spiegare…_

_La sacca cacciata in spalla…_

_Mia nonna ha appreso quanto basta._

_Sarà lei, involontaria tessitrice, ad ordire la trama necessaria a dare conto del tuo gesto._

_***_

I passi si diressero verso la cucina.

Nanny era lì, sguardo sbarrato, il piccolo ceppo di legno in mano, indecisa se tirarlo a terra, che lo schianto avrebbe forse svegliato l’intera casa, oppure gettarlo nella stufa.

Che si fossero svegliati tutti dunque, che nessuno avesse osato dormire, riposare, mentre il cuore di lei era a pezzi.

Ma non ci sarebbe stato nulla da fare e dunque il fuoco era da ravvivare, come ogni giorno, ogni santissimo e dannatissimo giorno.

Tutto all’improvviso…

Il nipote doveva averla studiata bene la cosa e doveva aver evitato di raccontarla troppo presto così che lei avesse avuto tempo di redarguirlo, torcergli il collo, estorcere una spiegazione…

Troppo poco tempo.

E poi la questione era da subito parsa seria, grave.

Inevitabile la scelta di André.

Evitare uno scandalo, coinvolgere il buon nome dei Jarjayes, gettare fango sul generale, che sarebbe stato additato come un pessimo padrone che non sa tenere in riga i propri servi ed anzi consente loro di finire nei guai e soprattutto di metterci…

Oh…

Non ci aveva creduto lì per lì, nanny…

Tutto nuovo, incredibile, sconvolgente…

Da uno come André poi…

Il nipote abbracciò la nonna, tenendola stretta e all’altra non rimase che stringersi al giovane, tirando su col naso.

I risvolti severi della questione ancora rimbombavano in testa, suscitando una stretta allo stomaco, un insolito capogiro all’idea schiacciante che non vi sarebbe stata via d’uscita.

La domanda buttata là, al nipote…

Lo spunto offerto proprio da mademoiselle…

Il tarlo senz’ali aveva ronzato nella testa per giorni e alla fine nanny, nell’apprendere la decisione del nipote, s’era aggrappata a quello.

Una storia assurda…

Credeva che il nipote scherzasse e invece…

Che se fosse stato solo lui a subire le conseguenze forse qualcosa si sarebbe potuto fare ma così…

“Non vuoi salutarla? Ci resterà male!” – chiese nanny per allontanare il momento della separazione.

“Anch’io nonna…anch’io ci resterei male…”.

“Ma come…te ne vai…e sei tu che ci resti male?!” - il dubbio che la risolutezza del nipote fosse stata troppo frettolosa e che dunque anche lui in fondo non avesse in animo di recidere il legame per via del guaio.

“Certo…in fondo sai che le voglio bene! Non è un mistero questo!”.

Un bene puro quello che legava André a mademoiselle…

Limpido ed incontaminato…

Eppure…

“André anche lei te ne vuole! Vado a chiamarla…si risentirà di più che tu non l’abbia salutata che non d’alzarsi un po’ prima! Strano che non sia ancora scesa!”.

“Non è strano, siamo rientrati poche ore fa. Sarà stanca…”.

“Ma…e se l’aspetti?”.

“No…”.

La corda della sacca stretta in pugno…

André si diede del vigliacco.

Ma non ci sarebbero state parole adatte, non c’erano ragioni plausibili al gesto.

O meglio non ce ne sarebbero state da spiegare ad Oscar, che quella poi, col suo intuito…

Non c’era nulla da dire e dunque sarebbe stato bene non dire nulla.

“Ma che dovrò dirle!? Io glielo dico subito sai! Appena la vedo! – le domande eruppero accorate, quasi a chiedere al nipote di sollevare la nonna dalla colpa d’infliggere un duro colpo – “Glielo dico e son sicura che lei…si arrabbierà! E se non ti trova!?”.

“Le dirai la verità!” – rispose André, ammettendo che mai quella verità sarebbe stata menzogna più grande – “Fallo quando sarà lei a chiedertelo! Non la infastidire con queste sciocchezze! Sì…forse resterà stupita…ma vedrai…alla fine comprenderà!”.

_***_

Forse aveva bevuto. Ossia…

Sì, aveva bevuto ma non nel senso che s’era concessa un bicchiere di vino…

Rammentò che aveva danzato con Sua Maestà, una donna d’una lievità e grazia senza paragoni.

L’aveva abbracciata, lei, il Colonnello delle Guardie Reali, giunta in alta uniforme a Versailles per danzare con la donna più bella di Francia…

E lei, la Regina di Francia s’era lasciata abbracciare come fosse stata davvero una semplice dama.

Tutto pur di attirare l’attenzione su di sé, così da distoglierla dal Conte di Fersen.

Tutto pur di mettere a tacere le maldicenze sull’amore del conte per la regina…

Tutto pur di mostrare fedeltà…

Tutto pur di recidere quel sentimento d’inusitata pena che lei aveva provato per se stessa.

Se lei avesse davvero amato Fersen…

L’aveva pensato mentre danzava con Sua Maestà.

Se avesse davvero amato Fersen, avrebbe rivolto i propri sguardi a lui, avrebbe sollevato gli occhi sull’altro, imprigionandolo alle proprie responsabilità, offrendo un sostegno.

Avrebbe forse appoggiato la mano sul braccio dell’altro e gli avrebbe confidato che lei…

Una mano passata tra i capelli…

Visione infausta…

Lei che confidava ad un uomo di provare un sentimento d’affetto…

Ecco perché il ricordo venne scacciato dall’altro, quello dei bicchieri di vino che s’era concessa.

Sei…

Forse sette…

Dovevano esser tanti ma poi non così tanti.

Anche Sua Maestà alla fine aveva ceduto alla stanchezza e si era ritirata.

Forse era da poco trascorsa la mezzanotte.

Dunque il vino s’era insinuato lì, a chiudere il cerchio di quell’insulsa notte, per capire se almeno da lì si sarebbe potuto cavar fuori un briciolo d’annientamento.

La luce ovattata che filtrava dalle tende ancora chiuse infastidiva.

Dunque dovevano essere stati otto…

Sì otto bicchieri, perché se era già pomeriggio inoltrato, come aveva poco prima udito dai rintocchi scanditi dalla pendola e ancora i sensi erano ghermiti dall’effetto dell’alcool, quello doveva essere stato d’una quantità non indifferente.

Ma l’aveva retto bene.

L’aveva sempre retto bene il vino, ch’esso non aveva mai avuto potere d’indurla a ridere a dismisura, diventare sgraziata o garrula, infastidire coloro che le erano accanto.

Nemmeno quello avrebbe mai potuto permetterselo.

Il vino stordiva, annebbiava un poco la vista, alleggeriva la morsa dell’incredulità della propria vita appesa al destino di altri...

E poi...

Alle spalle d’un uomo...

All’oceano scuro intravisto negli occhi...

E poi...

Alla visione di sé stretta all’altro, inchiodata lì, senza respiro e con la dannazione di volerlo lì, fissa lì, nelle viscere.

A rimarcare che lei era una donna…

Ora Fersen se n’era andato e lei era rimasta sola.

Ravvivò i capelli, aggiustandoli alla meno peggio con spazzola e mani.

Il vino aveva compiuto il dovuto scempio al volto, quasi smagrito e più pallido del solito.

Scese…

Era pomeriggio.

La casa immersa nel silenzio…

Frinire di cicale, più intenso del solito…

L’aria tiepida filtrava dalle finestre aperte, insetti molesti s’ostinavano a ronzare attorno alle ortensie fiorite, poco più in là…

Rimbombavano fastidiosi persino i suoi passi, intiepiditi dall’afa lieve.

Silenzio…

Cozzare di cocci dalla cucina…

Non il solito rimestare delle stoviglie nell’acquaio, ovattato dalla mistura di sapone e pezze bagnate necessarie a che le porcellane non finissero infrante l’una contro l’altra e gli amati servizi da tavola di Madame Georgette Marguerite Jarjayes** ridotti via via ad inutili accozzaglie di pezzi spaiati ed impossibili d’abbinare sulla tavola.

No…

Pareva proprio che le pezze nell’acquaio non ci fossero e non ci fosse neppure l’acqua.

Il rumore dei piatti era secco, diretto, porcellana contro porcellana, piatto contro piatto…

“Nanny!?”.

La domanda eruppe a richiamare l’altra, il nome dolce della governante questa volta pronunciato col tono di chi chiede conto di ciò che sta accadendo e del motivo di tanto accanimento contro le malcapitate stoviglie.

Non si voltò la solerte governante, che in un altro frangente sarebbe trasalita, anzi forse neppure sarebbe mai esistito un altro frangente, che mai quella si sarebbe permessa di trattare in così malo modo le porcellane di Madame Georgette Marguerite Jarjayes.

“Che sta succedendo?” – fu costretta a spiegare la domanda Oscar, perché nanny invece non pareva intenzionata a cedere le proprie doverose spiegazioni sullo stato d’animo e sui gesti secchi.

Silenzio…

“Allora?” – la testa doleva ma i sensi s’erano inspiegabilmente sollevati.

Non era solita concedere troppa attenzione a ciò che accadeva nelle cucine, a come s’atteggiava la servitù, ma per nanny aveva sempre fatto un’eccezione.

Lei era la nonna di André…

Già, André…

Era pomeriggio inoltrato…

Il giorno volgeva alla sera ed il cielo si ornava di nuvole screziate di lilla e rosa e giallo…

Ad ovest avanzava il buio, appesantito dal lugubre intreccio di striature nere, pioggia che forse avrebbe di nuovo preso a scendere.

Il pensiero corse ad André.

Non l’aveva ancora veduto quel giorno, se si eccettuava lo scampolo di tempo necessario a rientrare a casa, poco dopo l’alba.

Probabilmente aveva dormito fino a tardi, forse era nelle scuderie a prendersi cura dei cavalli…

“Perdonate mademoiselle…”.

Le scuse uscirono asciutte…

Oscar era mademoiselle...

Una contessa, nobile…

Ma pur sempre ancora una bambina per nanny.

Avanzò l’altra ma no, nanny ancora non intese mostrare il viso.

“Perdonarti…e per cosa? Piuttosto…che accade…”.

“Nulla…vostro padre…vostro padre mi ha appena annunciato che rientrerà questa sera…mi ha detto che avremo un ospite…mi sono accertata che tutto sia pronto per la cena…”.

“Un ospite…”.

“Non mi ha detto chi è…io sarò impegnata con i preparativi…”.

_Frinire di cicale…_

_E’ quasi estate…_

_La Francia ha dichiarato guerra all’Inghilterra…_

_Tutto collegato…_

_André…_

_Dov’era finito quello sciagurato?_

_André che parla di amanti…_

_André che sparisce di notte!_

Però era pomeriggio e nessun suono, neppure un soffio di paglia spiegazzata giungeva da fuori.

Le ante della scuderia erano chiuse.

“Probabilmente dovrà discutere con qualche ufficiale…sai…c’è una guerra di là dall’oceano…” – ammise Oscar, le parole uscirono lente, negli occhi l’immagine di Fersen che diceva addio alla corte di Francia.

Forse c’era un collegamento…

Cadde stavolta il piatto di porcellana…

S’infranse a terra mentre nanny s’inginocchiava giù…

“Che cosa succede?”.

S’inginocchiò Oscar per sorreggere l’altra, spaventata…

Prese a piangere nanny, il coccio più grande accarezzato dispiaciuta…

“Nanny…ti senti male? Ma…”.

“Davvero c’è la guerra di là dall’oceano? E’ vero ciò che avete detto?”.

“Si…ma…”.

S’asciugò gli occhi nanny, puntando una mano a terra, tentando di rialzarsi. Gli occhi corsero a quelli della padrona, le mani si staccarono dal braccio di Oscar a cui s’era aggrappata per rialzarsi.

Il distacco fu greve, quasi la spinse via…

“Perdonate mademoiselle…vostro padre…m’ha chiesto che tutto fosse pronto per questa sera. M’ha lasciato detto di dirvi che gradirebbe che anche voi foste presente…”.

“Mio padre vuole che partecipi alla cena?”.

Si rialzò Oscar…

Si rialzò nanny, aiutata dalla prima.

Nanny volse lo sguardo alla stufa: “Così m’ha lasciato detto…ora scusate…ho molto da fare…”.

Oscar rimase lì…

Improvvisamente il silenzio della casa venne rotto dal rimestare delle stoviglie.

Innervosiva il cozzo delle porcellane, così si risolse ad uscire dalla cucina, i sensi ripiombarono nel silenzio.

I corridoi inondati dal tepore del tardo pomeriggio…

Tutto insolitamente vuoto e calmo.

Frinire insistente di cicale…

Ormai era estate, il calore del giorno gonfiava l’aria, a tratti incendiandola, a tratti infondendo alle immagini la curiosa capacità di galleggiare in prospettive sghembe, un poco storte.

La testa doleva, non avrebbe dunque ceduto alla richiesta del padre.

Una cena proprio quella sera…

_Al diavolo…_

Chissà di che diavolo avrebbero dovuto parlare?

Un ospite poi…

Forse uno dei soliti costruttori di armi o moschetti a cui chiedere pareri sulle forniture di cui sarebbero stati equipaggiati i soldati da spedire al fronte oltreoceano!?

Il silenzio prese il sopravvento.

Sarebbe dunque tornata in camera, avrebbe scelto un buon libro da leggere, o forse no, forse un qualsiasi libro capace di distrarre i sensi, la mente, dal ricordo ancora vivo del conte che la ringraziava ed annunciava che sarebbe dovuto andare lontano.

_Dove?_

Una lieve folata d’aria più fresca raggiunse la pelle accaldata.

Doveva venire da sotto, forse s’era insinuata dalle stanze in fondo al corridoio, quelle che davano verso est, ormai buie e dunque libere dall’afa.

Dove c’era la camera di André.

Chissà, forse anche lui era ancora là, a riprendersi dalle mancate ore di sonno…

Si ritrovò esausta.

I sensi colpiti dalla sua stessa incapacità di arginare la marea di suoni impercettibili, ronzii d’api, voli di mosche, frusciare di foglie, zoccoli pestati a terra, ghiaia scostata, zampillare stanco della fontana un poco asciutta.

Non comprendeva s’erano i rumori ad essersi ingigantiti e dunque lei ne restava infastidita più del solito per colpa degli effetti del vino che ancora s’agitava nelle viscere, oppure s’era davvero lei divenuta capace di percepirli più a fondo, come se adesso, nel silenzio greve di quel pomeriggio afoso, solo loro, nella loro quotidiana ed annoiata consuetudine, avessero pregio di riempire i sensi più del solito.

Non le era mai parso così grave un tale concerto di fastidiosi intermezzi…

O forse era lei che anelava a colmare i sensi immersi nel silenzio con i rumori più diversi, almeno quelli noti e quotidiani.

Perché se ne stava lì ad ascoltare ogni dannato guizzo di quella giornata che pareva essere interminabile?

Perché dunque non aveva più controllo di ciò di cui aveva sempre avuto controllo, fino a quel momento?

Perchè il brandello di sogno continuava a riservare disprezzo per l’incauto volo compiuto dalla mente?

_Il tempo di sporgersi e catturare le labbra…_

_Il tempo di scorrere alla nuca e tenere lì la testa, mentre il corpo, senza peso, s’adagiava su quello di lui, attirato dalla presa, tenuto fermo dal bacio…_

_Che tempo era quello dei sogni?_

_Un tempo misurabile?_

_Un tempo indefinito?_

Non ci fu verso…

Non ci fu libro sufficientemente interessante…

La testa doleva di meno.

Avrebbe riferito a suo padre che non avrebbe cenato con lui…

Una scortesia verso l’ospite certo, chiunque fosse stato.

_***_

Sul selciato dello stradello che conduceva all’ingresso della residenza Jarjayes s’intensificò l’incedere degli zoccoli.

Il freno tirato…

La carrozza s’arrestò.

Il Generale Jarjayes non attese che il cocchiere scendesse per aprire lo sportellino. Fece da sé…

Lo seguì Oscar con lo sguardo, dalle vetrate della grande sala, anche se ormai fuori aleggiava la luce del tramonto, quella più scura e fonda.

Si scostò dalla finestra per anticipare le mosse del padre…

L’udito riportò le voci che facevano ingresso nel palazzo.

Due voci.

Si bloccò…

Riconobbe il timbro familiare del suo sottoposto, il Tenente Victor Clement de Girodel.

Dunque era lui l’ospite. Raramente era venuto in visita…

Oscar tentò d’incrociare il padre e dato che l’ospite non era uno sconosciuto sarebbe stato ancora più facile declinare l’invito e chiudersi in camera e…

“Tuo padre desidera averti a cena questa sera…non è un semplice invito ma un ordine…” – chiosò il Generale Jarjayes non appena lei s’apprestò ad aprir bocca per giustificare l’assenza – “Anche se ammetto non si può ordinare a qualcuno di cenare…”.

Il timbro ruvido del padre fu ancora più rapido a troncare sul nascere qualsiasi tentativo di rimarcare le scuse già presentate per declinare l’invito ma che erano servite solo a sollevare la stizza del genitore ed un mezzo sorriso compiaciuto del Tenente Girodel che dunque doveva essere al corrente della questione e dunque sapeva che nessuna scusa avrebbe consentito a Mademoiselle Oscar François de Jarjayes di sottrarsi alla cena.

“Vai a renderti un poco presentabile!” – si stizzì il Generale Jarjayes - “E vedi di non farmi attendere! Sono molto stanco…i preparativi per le truppe e gli armamenti da inviare nelle Americhe sono ormai terminati. Un paio di settimane e i nostri soldati partiranno…non ho intenzione di perdere altro tempo per causa tua!”.

La chiosa colpì…

Oscar avrebbe voluto ribattere e sottrarsi al rito. Intuì che la cena non era solo un momento conviviale. Il padre aveva necessità di conferire con lei ed evidentemente questo coinvolgeva anche il Tenente Girodel.

“Presentabile!” – ripeté fissando la propria immagine allo specchio...

S’aggiustò il colletto della camicia, s’infilò il gilet, quello leggero, abbottonò solo tre bottoni.

Faceva ancora caldo e anche la testa non ne voleva sapere d’allentare la morsa dell’annebbiamento.

Avrebbe voluto stare sola quella sera…

Avrebbe voluto ripensare alle ore del giorno precedente.

Restare ancora un po’ al viso di Fersen…

Immaginarsi se lei…

Se lei gli avesse rivelato…

_***_

L’esordio, vista l’ora, impose pochi convenevoli.

Oscar ammise che suo padre, il Generale Jarjayes doveva conoscerla a fondo, perché quello attese che fossero servite le pietanze e che le cameriere, governante compresa, particolarmente tesa e quasi sul punto di svenire da un istante all’altro, si fossero ritirate.

Pochi convenevoli davvero…

Il tempo d’ingoiare un boccone di carne…

Masticarlo piano che lo stomaco era un po’ chiuso.

Ultimamente le era accaduto spesso, forse era addirittura dimagrita ma di certo la questione non aveva avuto effetti sulla scioltezza dei movimenti, la velocità degli affondi, i riflessi…

“Ho invitato a cena il Tenente Girodel questa sera perché c’è una questione che riguarda entrambi…”.

Oscar sollevò lo sguardo al padre.

L’ospite invece pensò bene di posare coltello e forchetta per non essere scortese mentre il padrone di casa esponeva la questione.

“D’ora in avanti…” – una pausa, che però già Oscar aveva smesso di respirare, inspiegabilmente, perché Jarjayes ancora non aveva spiegato un accidente di niente, eppure le pareva che quel che sarebbe accaduto fosse già stato deciso, non da lei ma da altri, e che lei di quella faccenda sarebbe stata, al solito, mera destinataria di decisioni appunto già prese.

Silenzio…

“Il Tenente Girodel ti assisterà nel tuo ruolo di Colonnello della Guardia Reale. In quanto tuo sottoposto svolge già le sue mansioni in maniera eccellente ma qui non si tratta della sua carica…”.

“Assistermi?” – la domanda uscì un poco soffocata, il termine era desueto persino per una come lei.

Non aveva mai avuto necessità che nessuno l’assistesse…

Non ci aveva mai pensato…

Non in quei termini…

“Che significa?” – chiese secca.

Non aveva neppure per un istante colto il senso dell’azione che era stata esposta.

_Assisterla…_

Un gesto che avrebbe dovuto snodarsi in maniera pressoché permanente nella sua vita.

Lei non aveva necessità che qualcuno l’assistesse…

Il guizzo…

_André…_

C’era già André al suo fianco, semmai suo padre si fosse riferito ad un incarico simile a quello ch’era già egregiamente svolto dal suo attendente.

_Non aveva visto André per tutto il giorno…_

_André che spariva di notte…_

_André che parlava di amanti…_

_André…_

Omise, Oscar, di nominare il proprio attendente, se non per una pura forma di rispetto nei confronti del Tenente Girodel e del rango che lo contraddistingueva.

Se non, addirittura, per una sorta d’intima e nascosta forma di rispetto nei confronti dello stesso André, per ciò che lui rappresentava nella sua vita.

Non era solo un attendente.

André non l’aveva mai…

Assistita!

“Padre…che intendete?” – tentò dunque di chiedere, che fu Jarjayes a sbrogliare la questione…

“E’ presto detto! Ho avuto necessità urgente di servirmi di André per alcune faccende delicate! Dunque lui sarà lontano…per qualche tempo…”.

Parlava Jarjayes…

Ascoltava Oscar…

Non comprendeva…

Tacque, perché se non comprendeva non avrebbe potuto replicare.

Aveva necessità d’apprendere il senso di tutta la questione…

“Ho ovviamente intenzione di trovare una persona che possa sostituirlo…” – proseguì il Generale Jarjayes – “Ma nel frattempo, conferendo con il Tenente Girodel, questi mi ha sollevato dalla preoccupazione e nell’immediato lui stesso s’è dichiarato disponibile ad assisterti appunto…da domani…”.

“Padre!” – che no, Oscar non aveva ancora compreso e no, a quel punto non gliene importava un accidente di niente se Girodel se ne sarebbe risentito – “André…vi serve per alcune faccende? E da quando? Avete a disposizione numerosi sottoposti e sottufficiali per le vostre incombenze…da quando André sarebbe indispensabile per…e quando anche così fosse non vedo la necessità di affiancarmi qualcun altro…”.

Si fece greve il respiro…

Oscar si volse verso l’ospite…

“Tenente…vi chiedo di scusarmi…non è una questione di mancanza di fiducia. Ho necessità di conferire con mio padre…da sola!”.

Sorrise Girodel, quasi ammettendo che quella ferma opposizione lui se la sarebbe aspettata molto prima.

Si alzò…

Jarjayes fece cenno di non obbedire alla richiesta della figlia.

Il Tenente Girodel posò il tovagliolo sul tavolo: “Signor Generale, mi duole non acconsentire alla vostra richiesta ma mi sembra giusto che voi parliate con vostra figlia senza la mia presenza. Non prendetela come una mancanza di rispetto nei vostri confronti ma come una gentilezza che ho il dovere di esaudire nei confronti di mademoiselle…”.

_Mademoiselle…_

_Dannazione…_

Che quando l’appellavano così non c’era verso…

Da quando in qua adesso lei era divenuta mademoiselle?

Oscar strinse i pugni.

L’atteggiamento eccessivamente ossequioso del tenente strideva con la questione che - neppure lei ci aveva mai riflettuto sopra - adesso non assumeva i contorni d’un semplice avvicendamento di mansioni.

Attese…

La porta si chiuse…

“Non ti smentisci mai!” – la redarguì il padre – “Sei senza speranza! Il tenente era mio ospite e tu gli hai chiesto di uscire…”.

Riprese a mangiare Jarjayes, come se in realtà ciò che doveva dire – l’essenziale – fosse stato detto e dunque adesso lui stesso non avesse altro di cui rendere partecipe l’altra. Tanto era chiaro che la figlia, la si sarebbe dovuta lasciar sfogare, tanto lei non avrebbe potuto obiettare nulla sulla decisione ch’era già stata presa.

“Che storia sarebbe questa? André che prende parte ad un incarico che voi gli avreste affidato!?”.

“Ho avuto necessità di trovare una persona fidata! Mi fido di André e dunque ho scelto lui…”.

“Padre…siete un generale dell’esercito…André non è neppure un soldato…che razza d’incarico gli avreste affidato?!”.

Stizza e rabbia…

Non comprendeva…

Tutto assurdo…

“Se ho detto che si stratta di una questione riservata…capirai tu stessa che non ho possibilità, né intenzione, di rivelartene i dettagli. André ha eseguito un mio ordine…tutto qui. Sarà assente per qualche tempo…dovrai affidarti al Tenente Girodel. Lui si curerà di farsi trovare a casa quando dovrai recarti a Versailles, per scortarti, così come quando rientrerai. Per il resto…già svolgete entrambi il vostro incarico in maniera egregia, dunque direi che lui è la persona più adatta a sostituire André…”.

_Sostituire André…_

La chiosa eruppe…

Non aveva mai immaginato di ritrovarsi calata in un simile scenario…

_Sostituire André…_

_Ma come si poteva pensare ad una simile visione…_

_Chi mai avrebbe potuto sostituire André?_

“Padre…non…”.

Jarjayes sollevò lo sguardo all’indirizzo della figlia: “Questo è un ordine! Non è rimessa alla tua discrezione scegliere chi ti affiancherà in questo incarico. Non dimenticare che fino ad ora c’era André con te. Non si tratta solo del fatto che sei mia figlia…e che sei una donna. Semplicemente una persona del tuo rango e della tua estrazione non se ne può andare in giro da sola! D’ora in avanti…il Tenente Girodel sarà al tuo fianco…dunque la questione si chiude qui!”.

“Quando tornerà André? Dove l’avete…” - il pugno sul tavolo innalzò lo scontro.

Il padre mantenne una severa calma…

“Non ho altro da aggiungere! Faresti bene ad uscire e presentare le tue scuse al Tenente Girodel…da domani passerai molto tempo assieme a lui e non mi sembra il caso d’iniziare in questo modo. Il tenente è una persona ragionevole ma anche lui ha il suo orgoglio e per quanto sia un tuo sottoposto, è sempre necessario mostrarsi rispettosi persino nei confronti dei sottoposti! Esci adesso…oppure puoi farlo entrare così finiremo la cena…”.

No, Oscar davvero non aveva più fame…

Stavolta il pugno batté sul tavolo assieme al tovagliolo spiegazzato, gettato lì, nella testa le misere spiegazioni che accompagnavano un severo capovolgimento della sua quotidianità. Non era una questione di incarichi, gesti, capacità…

_André…_

_Sostituire André…_

_Ma come si poteva pensare ad una simile visione…_

_Chi mai avrebbe potuto sostituire André?_

Non l’aveva visto per tutto il giorno…

E nanny era terrorizzata…

Sì, adesso, iniziava a comprendere ciò che aveva letto sul volto di nanny, poco prima.

Non era rabbia ma terrore.

Fu lei dunque a lasciare la saletta dov’era stato apparecchiato per la cena.

La testa immersa nelle congetture…

Lo sguardo incrociò quello del Tenente Girodel che si mise sull’attenti, seppur la posa parve più morbida, meno impostata del solito e gli occhi…

Victor la osservò, un cenno, ammettendo inevitabilmente che lui in quella faccenda aveva avuto la meglio, non così pareva dirsi dell’altra, fortemente contrariata.

“Mademoiselle…”.

“Tenente…per quel che mi riguarda potrete recarvi direttamente a Versailles domani mattina! Non è necessario…”.

Negò l’altro…

“Tenente…fino a prova contraria il mio grado…”.

“Mi spiace! Perdonate se v’appaio insolente! Ammetto che il vostro grado al momento confligge con la vostra posizione di figlia. Ho preso un impegno con il generale vostro padre e non intendo abdicarvi…nemmeno se sarete voi ad ordinarmi di non eseguirlo. Dunque…”.

“Dunque non intendete eseguire un mio ordine?!”.

“No…mi spiace…comprendo che la vostra posizione non sia facile…ma…se fino ad oggi avete accettato la presenza di un attendente al vostro fianco e dunque il suo sostegno…immagino non ci saranno problemi ad accettare me…non penso d’essere da meno di lui…”.

_Un attendente…_

_Un uomo qualunque…_

_André…_

_Sostituire André…_

_Ma come si poteva pensare ad una simile visione…_

_Chi mai avrebbe potuto sostituire André?_

“Questo non…” – si morse il labbro Oscar che la chiosa di Girodel punse sino all’inverosimile.

L’altro ne faceva una questione di capacità…

Addirittura le era parso che fosse lì a vantarsi, che avere un sottufficiale al posto d’un mero servo al fianco non doveva apparire una poi così meschina sostituzione.

“Certamente il vostro attendente avrà avuto maggior dimestichezza delle vostre necessità ma in poco tempo dovrei essere in grado di sostituirlo egregiamente…”.

“Siete molto sicuro di voi!” – stavolta fu Oscar a lasciarsi sfuggire la chiosa a dir poco tagliente, che lei non l’aveva mai notato ma solo ora che André veniva preso in considerazione per il suo ruolo di attendente…

Solo ora, pareva prendere coscienza che André non era e non sarebbe mai stato solo un attendente.

Girodel avrebbe ambito ad essere come André…

Ma André non era…

“Mademoiselle…” – accennò Girodel per replicare…

“Colonnello!” – sibilò Oscar per rimarcare la distanza, anzi per impedire all’altro di colmare altrimenti quella distanza.

“Perdonate Colonnello…non intendevo certo sminuire il prezioso operato del vostro attendente…ma…al di là dell’amicizia che vi lega e che - non temo d’essere smentito - _ci lega_…credo d’esser dotato di sufficiente acume e presunzione per ammettere che i compiti che svolgeva lui potrebbero essere svolti da chiunque…”.

_Un attendente…_

_Un uomo qualunque…_

_Un attendente qualunque…_

_André…_

_Sostituire André…_

_Ma come si poteva pensare ad una simile visione…_

_Chi mai avrebbe potuto sostituire André?_

“Dunque…qualsiasi persona potrebbe prendere il posto di André!?” – ruggì Oscar rabbiosa – “E questo non v’indispone!? Finireste per svolgere le mansioni d’un mero attendente…non lo trovo certamente un ruolo a cui ambire! Per voi…si tratterebbe in effetti d’una _deminutio_…”.

Rise alla fine Girodel, conscio del gioco al ribasso che l’altra stava tentando di proporre.

No, non si sarebbe sminuito sino a quel punto…

“Ho sempre considerato la posizione del vostro attendente più che invidiabile!” – ammise il tenente candido ma un poco cinico – “Essere al vostro fianco, condividere con voi le ansie di proteggere la famiglia reale! Sarà un onore per me…tutt’altro che un passo indietro! Siete voi che fate la differenza…madem…pardonnez- moi…colonnello! Tutto ruota attorno a voi e dunque io non avrò che da guadagnarci! Ora se volete scusarmi…saluterò come si conviene vostro padre. Ho preso qualche informazione sulle vostre abitudini…non temete…la mia presenza non vi sarà d’intralcio…”.

“Tenente…”.

“Ovviamente…non avrò possibilità di ferrare cavalli o preparare carrozze…a quello ci penseranno fabbri e maniscalchi…per tutto il resto contate su di me!”.

Il suono secco dei tacchi, sull’attenti, la destra a porgere il saluto…

Nemmeno attese Girodel che l’altra gli avesse consentito d’allontanarsi.

Era buio ormai…

Dal padre non aveva cavato niente…

La governante era ancora impegnata a servire la cena…

_***_

D’istinto bussò alla porta della camera di André. Non attese che un istante, se l’altro fosse stato dentro non avrebbe avuto nemmeno il tempo di autorizzarla ad entrare.

Recondita speranza, stretta come il labbro tra i denti…

Se André fosse stato lì dentro…

Lo sperò, con tutta se stessa.

E non perché non avesse in animo d’accettare altri al proprio fianco.

Entrò, la porta era aperta…

La camera immersa nella penombra ovattata della sera. Lì il sole arrivava al mattino, da est, ma alla sera le pareti e i mobili scivolavano immersi in una fresca oscurità.

Lo sguardo prese a spaziare…

Oscar tentò d’intravedere l’altro.

Attese, che se André fosse stato dentro, di sicuro adesso l’avrebbe interpellata sulla sua presenza e…

Attese…

Guardò…

Scorse oltre il baldacchino…

Il letto rifatto e vuoto.

Pareva una camera abbandonata da un secolo, se non ch’era pulita.

Le lenzuola emanavano il dolce profumo di bucato. Nanny dunque doveva averla già riassettata da cima a fondo.

Nessun sentore dell’altro. Un misto d’aria fresca, fieno speziato, finimenti di cuoio, inchiostro...

Ciò che di più saldo e severo ed intenso avesse mai ascoltato.

“André…” – il nome uscì sussurrato, d’istinto.

Le sillabe pronunciate, strette tra le labbra, nella testa una sorta di muta preghiera che quello fosse stato lì, magari un poco nascosto dall’ombra calata sulle pareti e non si fosse reso conto che lei era entrata e…

Un passo…

La stanza era vuota.

Il letto rifatto…

La piccola scrivania libera da fogli, il pennino riposto nel calamaio, un paio di libri appoggiati con cura alla mensola appesa alla parete.

Lo sguardo si diresse al cassettone.

Il primo scomparto aperto con discrezione.

Osservò il contenuto. Poche camicie.

Troppo poche…

Erano anni che non entrava nella stanza di André, i ricordi erano vaghi ma il conteggio gridava feroce che quegli abiti erano troppo pochi.

Uno scatto, le mani afferrarono le maniglie dell’anta dell’armadio…

Anche lì lo sguardo si concentrò, sforzandosi di bucare il buio che grondava severo tra le poche giacche.

Ne aveva sempre rammentate almeno sette. Quella della domenica, quella estiva…

Due invernali, una per le ricorrenze importanti…

Ne mancavano solo due.

Dunque le giacche erano troppe...

Un passo indietro…

Lo scenario riassumeva il senso delle parole di suo padre.

André aveva lasciato casa Jarjayes, incaricato di chissà quale faccenda…

_André non c’era._

Non era lì, nella sua stanza.

_André non era lì, non c’era, non c’era più._

Scese di colpo il buio, addosso, una specie di cappa pesante e fonda, talmente greve e spessa che la bocca si sarebbe aperta, là sotto, spalancata a chiedere aria e gridare il nome, ma a quel grido nessuno avrebbe risposto.

Aria non ne sarebbe entrata nella gola…

Una coltre talmente scura e vuota che il corpo là sotto si sarebbe ritrovato nudo e percosso da sferzate gelide…

Le mani vuote, il cervello chiuso…

_André non era lì, non c’era, non c’era più._

Si morse il labbro Oscar, prese a torturarsi le dita, che lei non ci credeva e soprattutto non ammetteva che André fosse sparito senza una parola, senza una spiegazione, neppure un saluto.

Una faccenda che l’avesse impegnato per pochi mesi non avrebbe avuto necessità d’esser gestita in modo così oscuro e dunque quella faccenda, evidentemente, non era una questione legata solo a suo padre.

Attese allora…

Non avrebbe lasciato scorrere neppure un istante.

Li contò gl’istanti…

_***_

Si sedette al tavolo della cucina, non prima d’aver invitato nanny a fare altrettanto.

La vecchina stava lì adesso, sguardo basso, mani nelle mani.

“Quando se n’è andato?” – l’esordio fu secco.

“Questa mattina presto…”.

“Così…all’improvviso?” – la contestazione concesse poco tempo all’altra per rispondere e nanny annuì col capo.

“Non posso credere che se ne sia andato così!” – obiettò Oscar – “Non mi ha detto nulla! Perché avrebbe dovuto tacere ciò che stava per fare. Mio padre dice che è per una questione che lo riguarda…”.

Nanny strinse la stoffa del vestito, la faccia cacciata ancora più giù…

“Gliel’ho chiesto anch’io…l’altro giorno…l’avevo visto un poco triste e lui…”.

Un poco triste…

Andare ad eseguire un incarico per conto del Generale Jarjayes…

E André era triste…

Lo scenario non reggeva…

“Che cosa ti ha detto André?”.

“Perdonate mademoiselle…anch’io sono rimasta sorpresa…”.

“Dunque a te l’ha spiegato perché è partito? Che deve andare a fare…”.

“No…quel che deve fare non me l’ha detto. Però…se ha deciso di andare via…vedete…”.

La mano sbattuta piano sul tavolo…

Nemmeno lei avrebbe immaginato d’esser così tesa e vuota alla spasmodica ricerca d’una ragione plausibile per quella partenza.

“E’ per via d’una giovane…” – pigolò nanny, che stavolta gli occhi grigi e piccoli ed un poco velati dalle lacrime si sollevarono a scrutare lo sguardo dell’altra.

Che Oscar rimase lì, stranita, alle parole…

Le ripeté piano…

“Una…giovane…che…”.

Balbettio isterico, Oscar ritrasse la mano che andò a stringere la povera stoffa dei calzoni.

_Che le importava…_

_Da quando…_

_André che parla di amanti…_

_André che sparisce di notte…_

“Non ne so molto…una sera…stavamo cenando…e io…gliel’ho chiesto perché fosse triste…e lui non voleva dire nulla e allora ho provato. Rammentate mademoiselle? Siete stata proprio voi a dirmi che forse André poteva aver conosciuto una giovane fanciulla…pensavo che m’avrebbe detto di no e invece…”.

“Che cosa gli hai chiesto?”.

“Se per caso non avesse incontrato una giovane…qualcuno di cui s’era innamorato insomma…”.

“E…”.

“Subito è stato zitto…e questo m’ha impensierito…e poi…poi ha annuito…”.

La stoffa stretta davvero stavolta…

Che nemmeno Oscar se lo seppe spiegare, perché la notizia ebbe pregio di sferzare i sensi.

Aveva semplicemente annuito André ad una congettura di nanny, senza entrare in altri meandri, senza offrire altri appigli. Tipico di André, silenzioso e discreto…

“André…”.

“Vedete mademoiselle…”.

“André avrebbe conosciuto una giovane…una fanciulla…”.

“Sì! E si è innamorato…”.

Oscar non sapeva più s’era confusa per via della notizia oppure per il senso della stessa.

Doleva più che l’altro l’avesse tenuta all’oscuro o che l’altro si fosse innamorato?

Strideva più il fatto che André avesse rivolto lo sguardo ad un’altra persona o che non avesse avuto coraggio di rivelarlo a lei?

Perché avrebbe dovuto farlo? Raccontare…

Perché non sarebbe potuto accadere? Innamorarsi…

“Si è innamorato…” – ripeté Oscar un poco stranita – “Perché non l’ha detto? Perché tenerlo nascosto? E cosa c’entra questo con la ragione della partenza?!”.

Tante domande…

Nessuna risposta…

Sapere per colmare il vuoto?

Oppure sapere per calmare la smania?

“Che volete…io…” – nanny fu costretta a soffiarsi il naso – “Non lo so!”.

“Come…non ha senso…non comprendi anche tu che conoscere una qualsiasi fanciulla non ha mai costretto nessuno a lasciare la propria casa…a meno che…”.

Si guardarono Oscar e nanny e quella, poverina, sgranò gli occhi e s’alzò in piedi come a rimarcare con forza…

“No mademoiselle! Non dovete neppure pensare una simile maldicenza! André non sarebbe mai fuggito! Quanto è vero che l’ho cresciuto io e gli ho sempre imposto di assumersi la responsabilità dei suoi gesti! Ecco! Semmai…”.

“Dunque se ne sarebbe andato perché avrebbe ricevuto un rifiuto!” – chiosò Oscar andando a tentoni in quella faccenda – “André…lui…”.

“André non avrebbe mai messo in pericolo l’onore d’una fanciulla! Semmai…forse proprio per non farlo…ecco forse è per questo che ha deciso di andarsene!”.

“Chi è?”.

Sguardo allucinato…

Oscar chiese a nanny chi fosse la fanciulla…

Solo conoscendone l’identità forse si sarebbe potuti arrivare alla verità.

“Bambina…non lo so…André mi ha detto solo che…”.

“Nanny…”.

“Niente…lui era triste…non ha voluto dirmi altro e questa mattina dopo che siete rientrati…mi ha detto che sarebbe partito. Forse vostro padre ha solo colto l’occasione…ma è per quella fanciulla…è partito a causa sua…forse non vuole comprometterla…”.

“O forse…”.

“Mademoiselle Oscar…” – severa nanny si rivolse all’altra – “Voi siete la mia padrona…ma non posso permettervi d’insinuare questo sul conto di André! Se fosse accaduto altro, di certo lui avrebbe accettato le conseguenze dei suoi gesti. Non so chi sia questa fanciulla…”.

“Va bene…perdonami…non volevo mancarti di rispetto! So che André è…”.

“E’ un bravo giovane! Io credo che lui sia partito per dimenticare. Non trovate che mio nipote non avrebbe potuto agire altro che a questo modo!? Dunque solo per via d’un intenso dolore?!”.

Non sapeva più che pensare Oscar.

Non intese approfondire la questione con nanny. Non intese ferirla…

In fondo la sua versione era più che plausibile.

“Chissà se è bella?” – sussurrò Oscar a voce bassa, suscitando lo stupore di nanny.

Che la povera governante sorrise…

“Che c’è?” – domandò Oscar stupita.

“Beh…io penserei di sì! Ho sempre immaginato che André un giorno si sarebbe innamorato di una fanciulla…e che lei sarebbe stata bella sì…così da…”.

Inghiottì Oscar, il vuoto s’espanse…

“Così da?!”.

“Nulla…mademoiselle…nulla…sono i pensieri e le speranze d’una povera vecchia! Ve l’ho già detto! Anche se André deve molto a questa famiglia non pensate che anche lui avrebbe diritto a vivere la propria vita, magari innamorarsi, sì insomma, così da poter essere felice?!”.

“Tu credi che non lo fosse?”.

“Lui è sempre stato molto riconoscente a voi…a vostro padre. Io stessa gli ho sempre rammentato i suoi doveri verso la vostra famiglia. E’ stato accolto ch’era poco più che un bambino…io non avrei avuto abbastanza forze e denaro per crescerlo, ma qui…è vissuto con me…ha servito questa famiglia…gli è stato permesso di studiare…ha vissuto una vita dignitosa…la sua riconoscenza avrebbe potuto essere un ostacolo…e poi vi è stato vicino…”.

Che s’arrestò nanny, di colpo.

Accadeva sempre, ogni volta che dalla visione generale ed ampia e fulgida della presenza di André in casa Jarjayes si giungeva alla visione più intima e stretta di lui, nipote della governante, e lei, la figlia del Generale Jarjayes.

Un’amicizia preziosa e potente…

Eppure chissà come, essa pareva una sorta di nodo altrettanto dolente ed incompiuto.

André era legato ad Oscar e nanny forse aveva visto altro…

Il dovere di servire di contro al diritto d’essere felice…

_***_

_Chi è…_

_Chi…_

Non aveva mai notato nulla, non aveva mai scorto un cedimento…

Solo quelle parole…

_Cosa può esserci di così doloroso nell’amare e nell’essere amati!?_

_Ci sono molti amanti che non potranno mai confessarlo…_

_Dunque era questa la ragione di quelle parole…_

_Certo, André non aveva mai detto nulla senza un motivo._

_Non aveva mai fatto nulla per cui non ci fosse stata una ragione più che plausibile…_

Oscar osservò fuori dalla finestra.

Era buio ormai, la falce di luna adagiava la luce fredda sulle cime degli alberi, incapace di fendere le fronde e disegnare contorni più netti, a terra.

Era buio ma intravide, da sotto le fronde, sparute schegge luminose…

Lucciole di certo che s’aggiravano solitarie, forse impegnate in voli nuziali alla ricerca d’un compagno.

Infastidì anche quella scontata visione...

Oscar si ritrovò in trappola.

La gola chiusa, le mani strette, la mascella serrata.

Beffata dal servo, inchiodata alla propria ignoranza, appesa al sottile filo delle poche concessioni fatte dal padre ed alle ancora più scarse notizie scucite alla povera nanny.

Che André non si fosse confidato neppure con lei la diceva lunga sulla questione.

Non poteva essere dunque solo una faccenda legata a qualche incarico segreto, calato sulle spalle dell’attendente dalla sapiente mente del Generale Jarjayes.

Le due questioni dovevano essere collegate.

_André dunque…_

_Sì…_

_Dev’essere stato lui a chiedere a tuo padre che gli venisse affidato un qualche incarico._

_Se l’intento era quello di fuggire da un misfatto o proteggere qualcuno da un misfatto, fin anche un’altra persona, e forse addirittura se nessun misfatto ci fosse mai stato, non c’è sistema migliore che lasciare i luoghi ove quella persona vive e agisce e si muove. _

_Chi è…_

_Quella persona deve trovarsi a Versailles…_

_Oppure a Parigi…_

_Parigi…_

_Dannazione, quella città è troppo grande…_

Lo sguardo rimase piantato fuori, al buio.

Le congetture si rimescolavano in testa e pareva che Oscar volesse tenerle lì, apposta per tenere lì la stizza contro il servo che l’aveva tenuta all’oscuro di tutto.

Dunque, mentre lei si struggeva per Fersen, André viveva la sua vita, amava forse…

_André…_

_André non era lì, non c’era, non c’era più._

_André amava una persona dunque…_

_Si era innamorato…_

_Non le aveva detto nulla…_

Era questo che stizziva di più…

_Chissà chi era…_

_Chissà s’era ricambiato…_

_Chissà se era bella…_

_E gentile…_

_E…_

Oscar chiuse le ante della finestra. Non c’era altro sistema…

Avrebbe parlato con suo padre, avrebbe fatto leva sui sentimenti di nanny, spiegando al padre che non si poteva tenere la povera governante all’oscuro di tutto.

E se André era stato così scriteriato e abile e cinico al tempo stesso da pensare di passarla liscia, lei no, lei non glielo avrebbe permesso.

E poi avrebbe domandato…

Alla servitù di casa…

A quella della reggia…

_Dannazione…_

_E se non fosse una persona della servitù?_

_E se fosse una persona d’un altro rango?_

_Avrebbe senso certo…_

_Perché se fosse stata sua pari, André non avrebbe avuto ragione di lasciarla, allontanarsi!_

_Magari ha già un marito…_

_Magari ha figli…_

_Magari è nobile…_

Il pugno sbattuto contro il tavolo.

Il cerchio anziché restringersi, s’allargava, e quel ch’era peggio il Tenente Girodel aveva ricevuto il compito di affiancarla.

La stizza, d’improvviso, parve acuirsi e poi scemare…

Oscar si ritrovò improvvisamente svuotata, il cuore impazzito…

_André non era lì…_

_Lui non era più in quella casa. _

Da quando lo aveva conosciuto, non si erano più separati, se non per poche settimane, lei in viaggio con il padre, lui in visita di cortesia al villaggio in cui era nato.

Le estati erano trascorse lievi e rapide con lui accanto…

_André…_

_André non era lì…_

_Lui non era più in quella casa. _

D’improvviso Oscar percepì una specie di tremito indotto dall’assenza dell’altro.

Come se, adesso che André non c’era e soprattutto adesso che lei non avrebbe potuto rivederlo, l’altro si fosse manifestato in tutta la sua feroce presenza.

Non più servo discreto, mezzo passo dietro a lei, una parola ingoiata piuttosto che sputata in faccia…

Non più elegante compagno di duelli, ombra discreta che rivela la forma dell’esistenza…

La mente s’aggrappò alle parole del padre.

_Dunque lui starà lontano per qualche tempo…_

Quanto tempo…

Quello almeno sarebbe riuscita a farselo dire.

In fondo André era alle sue dipendenze. Che ne sapeva suo padre se lei, stavolta proprio lei, avesse avuto necessità d’averlo accanto, André e nessun altro?!

Non si poteva scambiare André con un qualsiasi altro attendente ed il Tenente Girodel non avrebbe potuto svolgere quell’incarico per sempre…

_Per sempre…_

_Per qualche tempo…_

_Quanto tempo è per sempre?!_

Cozzarono le due visioni…

Il tempo era dimensione tanto evanescente quanto sfuggente e beffarda.

Si misurava il tempo ma chi era in grado di vederlo…

Un respiro fondo…

“Quanto tempo?”.

* Dialogo tradotto dai sottotitoli inglesi della versione giapponese dell’anime.

** Georgette è il nome da giovane di Madame Jarjayes, tradotto dal gaiden della Sensei Ikeda, sulla vita dei genitori di Oscar.


	5. Chi sei?

** _Chi sei?_ **

“Chi sei…” – la stessa domanda, impigliata nella testa dalla notte precedente e dalla notte ancora prima, ripetuta di nuovo, sussurrata, a bassa voce, quasi che un passo verso di lei, da qualsiasi parte fosse giunto e chiunque l’avesse compiuto, l’avrebbe ricondotta all’altro che non c’era più.

La luce del giorno ferì un poco gli occhi.

Tutto pareva uguale a sempre ma tutto era in realtà mutato.

Strideva l’assenza…

Strideva il vuoto…

_Chi era dunque lei, s’era bastato che una persona…_

_Certo non una persona qualunque…_

_André non c’era, non c’era più._

_Dunque chi era lei, chi era stata lei fino ad allora se l’assenza dell’altro era in grado di svuotarla fino a quel punto!?_

S’era sempre sentita capace di tutto, in grado di fare tutto, tutto quel che le era sempre stato chiesto di fare…

C’era riuscita perché ne era stata capace oppure…

Credeva che tutto le sarebbe stato possibile.

Lo credeva perché ne era certa oppure…

_No…_

_Adesso no…_

I pensieri s’inasprirono alla visione del Tenente Victor Girodel che l’attendeva, poco fuori dall’ingresso della casa.

Un inchino lieve, un sorriso altrettanto docile.

Fortunatamente Victor Girodel non era uomo dal carattere smanioso o nervoso.

Fortunatamente era uomo che almeno sarebbe stato capace di stare al suo posto.

Certo non come André…

Ma…

Insolitamente silenzioso, il Colonnello Oscar François de Jarjayes osservò il paesaggio chiaro avanti a sé.

Intenzionalmente si disse.

Forse costretta dal pensiero di non essere libera di vagare con la mente, che anche quello, anche stare sovrappensiero se l’era forse potuto permettere perché con lei c’era sempre stato André.

Era lui dunque – a ragionarci sopra, adesso che l’altro non era lì – ad averle consentito di lasciar vagare i pensieri indisturbati, nemmeno rammentandosi che lui fosse lì, taciturno, chissà forse ad accogliere il suo stesso silenzio.

L’estate era prossima e gli alberi e gli arbusti giungevano giorno dopo giorno al massimo della magnificente crescita.

Chiome rigogliose, increspate dalla forza lieve della brezza, s’opponevano leggiadre e giovani, in una lotta sospesa contro l’aria tiepida, intestardite a restare rette e piene e gonfie, come ampie braccia che ondeggiavano, danzando quasi, agitandosi e sollevandosi.

Il cielo azzurro, quasi bianco verso est, screziato da nuvolaglia stretta e veloce, trafiggeva lo sguardo, calando sull’animo un’inspiegabile ansia.

Non era mai accaduto…

Non le era mai accaduto di cavalcare verso Versailles e nel cuore una tale pesantezza.

Due voragini…

Una di seguito all’altra.

Il Conte di Fersen avrebbe lasciato la Francia.

Per porre fine alla sequela di maldicenze sul conto della Regina Maria Antonietta.

O forse per troncare dentro di sé il tarlo infernale della speranza.

Quando si ama, il desiderio è avvicinarsi alla persona amata.

E la speranza funge da ponte, da appiglio. Essa consente di coltivare il legame, colmare l’assenza, elaborare il distacco, volgere lo sguardo ai giorni che verranno, trarre conforto da quelli passati, dalle ore trascorse assieme.

La speranza inorgoglisce le forze, induce ad essere disperatamente sprezzanti del pericolo indotto dalla solitudine, a nutrirsi persino di quello stesso pericoloso baratro come unica linfa vitale in grado di sconfiggere la distanza.

Poi viene un tempo in cui la speranza diventa malefica consigliera.

Non c’è modo d’attuare l’unione, non c’è modo di nutrirsi dell’amore che a poco a poco si screzia d’inedia, pallida ed evanescente tensione di ciò che si vorrebbe stringere tra le dita.

La speranza non è più rosa purpurea d’ammirare mentre sboccia, indovinando le tinte che adorneranno i carnosi petali.

Essa apparirà nulla più che uno stelo secco, nero, irto di spine, che anziché lenire il dolore, finisce per bucare la pelle, graffiare lo sguardo, indurre a fuggire.

Non la s’invoca più, la speranza, anzi.

Essa induce terrore, la si rifugge, così che essa non abbia più potere di disorientare l’animo.

Così che, in altro modo, si riesca a vivere.

Il pensiero si volse ad André.

La sua partenza, quasi una coincidenza con quella di Fersen, non potè non indurre a mutuare gli stessi pensieri e gli stessi ragionamenti spesi verso il conte, tanto più che nanny, seppur a fatica, aveva ammesso che André aveva deciso di lasciare la sua casa per via d’una giovane.

_Un amore non corrisposto?_

_Un amore impossibile?_

_Un amore ch’era naufragato?_

_Un amore osteggiato per via del rango…_

Si massaggiò le tempie il Colonnello Oscar François de Jarjayes.

Addosso gli occhi d’una persona che non era André.

Anche questo pensiero trafisse, anche se il Tenente Girodel lei lo conosceva.

Le pareva di conoscerlo abbastanza bene…

“Vi vedo pensierosa…” – esordì quello, rompendo il silenzio ovattato del mattino.

Oscar non rispose.

Ammise, ora che qualcun altro che non era André gliene chiedeva conto, che lei era effettivamente una persona silenziosa.

André lo sapeva già…

Victor invece…

“Immagino per via del vostro attendente…” - una domanda di circostanza…

“Tenente…Girodel…”.

L’altro si fece avanti affiancando il cavallo…

In ossequio al silenzio del colonnello, attese…

In silenzio…

“Avete espressamente affermato che non avreste eseguito il mio ordine di giungere a Versailles senza di me…”.

“Mademoiselle…perdonate…colonnello…è stato per alleviare vostro padre d’una preoccupazione…”.

“Bene! Questo dunque è il vostro intento. Se non avete in animo di rispettare una mia decisione…spero avrete almeno il buon senso di rispettare la mia disgraziata scortesia di tacere!”.

Un colpo alle reni del cavallo…

Il Tenente Girodel vide sparire l’altra, l’animale lanciato al galoppo.

Ammise dentro di sé che l’intuito gli aveva dettato giusto. Era stato per tutto il tempo a domandarsi se avrebbe dovuto o meno domandare all’altra del suo silenzio.

L’istinto gli aveva dettato di tacere, l’orgoglio e la devozione l’avevano spinto a parlare.

Ammise, Victor Girodel, che il proprio istinto aveva visto giusto e che dunque era sulla buona strada per imparare a conoscere l’altra.

Se fosse stato zitto, l’altra forse sarebbe stata ancora lì, al suo fianco.

Invece era stato lui, forse con una domanda inappropriata o forse scomoda, a prestarle il fianco a che lei se ne andasse via.

Le aveva concesso una via di fuga ch’era per lui un sentiero da imboccare.

“Touché mademoiselle!” – sorrise soddisfatto e per nulla contrariato dal greve affondo dell’altra – “Se fossimo stati in un duello mi avreste battuto. Ma avevo necessità di saggiare il terreno. E credo d’aver compreso abbastanza. Se la questione v’innervosisce…tanto meglio! Nemmeno a me importa nulla del vostro attendente! Ma era bene sapere fino a che punto importasse a voi!”.

_***_

Pochi ordini secchi…

C’era da verificare gli approvvigionamenti nelle furerie…

Attendere il carico della polvere da sparo…

Sbrigare pratiche per la commissione delle nuovi uniformi, stagno di qualità per i bottoni, velluto e tela rinforzata per risvolti e manifattura delle giacche.

Girodel masticò un poco amaro quando, sull’attenti, lui e i sottoposti vennero investiti dalla sequenza ordinata e senza sbavature.

Di più…

Il lavoro doveva essere eseguito in assenza del colonnello che aveva altro da fare, i resoconti lasciati in bell’ordine sulla scrivania.

Girodel vide sparire l’altra, di nuovo, stavolta inghiottita dalle sale profumate ed ariose del piano superiore della reggia.

Le stanze della regina…

A quell’ora Sua Maestà era in procinto di alzarsi.

Erano trascorsi due giorni dall’ultima volta in cui aveva veduto Fersen.

Erano trascorsi due giorni dall’ultima volta che aveva scorto André.

Una ricerca assurda…

Quando André sarebbe tornato…

Eppure…

Strideva l’assenza…

Oscar prese a scrutare il volto delle cortigiane.

Mai le era accaduto.

Le conosceva quasi tutte.

Alcune anziane ed incipriate vagavano per la sala, il passo appesantito dagli abiti sontuosi, abbelliti all’inverosimile, strati e strati di stoffe e stecche, a gonfiare le già maestose sottane.

Il pavimento della Sala degli Specchi, tirato a lucido, raddoppiava le effigi, tingendosi ora di rosa pallido, ora d’azzurro screziato d’oro e di verde a seconda delle varie colorazioni seriche e floreali, mescolate alle tonalità fredde dei marmi.

Altre dame più giovani fluttuavano a crocchi, sgranate dalle prime, ma tenendo il passo, evitando d’esser troppo distanziate così da rischiare di perdere la eco dell’ultimo pettegolezzo.

Oche d’uno stesso stormo oppure di famiglie diverse…

Distinte dal differente piumaggio che poteva esser una penna indossata sull’acconciatura oppure un diadema, scelto appositamente simile per rimarcare la fazione.

Chi parteggiava per Madame de Polignac e chi invece l’aveva in antipatia…

Chi seguiva gl’intendimenti del Conte d’Artois e chi invece del ciambellano di corte.

E chi era parente del Ministro dell’Interno e chi di quello della Giustizia…

Il punto era che lì sarebbe stato impossibile fare domande.

_Chiedere…_

_Chiedere cosa?_

_Chiedere se André…_

_André era un servo…_

_A mala pena tollerato a Versailles e solo perché attendente del Colonnello delle Guardie Reali._

_Un colonnello donna…_

La deduzione fu inevitabile.

Un uomo che lascia la propria casa per via d’una fanciulla…

Un uomo che non ha ricchezze, mezzi, neppure un nome per aspirare ad accostarsi all’altra…

André aveva frequentato la Reggia di Versailles, dunque l’altra avrebbe potuto essere una di quelle giovani dame. Era possibile che quella godesse di un’indole altolocata, sì che la difficoltà d’avvicinarsi ben appariva l’unica ragione di separarsi da lei.

Lo sguardo corse ad osservare i volti giovani allora, parimenti incipriati, un poco assenti, forse per via dei corsetti troppo stretti o forse in omaggio all’etichetta di corte che imponeva alle dame di parlar per ultime se non avessero avuto sufficiente credito tra le più anziane.

L’inaspettato panorama indusse stizza…

Una visione desolante…

“Chi sei?” – ripeté Oscar a bassa voce, quasi a voler richiamare l’attenzione della misteriosa fanciulla.

Il ragionamento inciampò nell’ennesima congettura.

Se l’altra aveva ricevuto la confidenza dei sentimenti di André, ora, vedendo il Colonnello delle Guardie Reali aggirarsi solo per le stanze della Reggia…

Avrebbe mai avuto coraggio d’avvicinarsi, chieder dove fosse finito l’altro!?

Forse era proprio la mancanza di coraggio ciò che distingueva la misteriosa fanciulla. Che solo un’indole lieve e timorosa e bella sarebbe stata degna d’un uomo come…

_André…_

La testa prese a dolere per via dell’incapacità di scorgere un appiglio.

I pensieri s’aggrovigliavano in congetture senza senso.

La più limpida di tutte…

Come diavolo aveva fatto lei, Oscar François de Jarjayes, a non accorgersi di nulla?!

Le dame, incrociando l’ufficiale che in definitiva era una contessa, porsero ossequi, impercettibili inchini, anche quelle erano nobili e l’etichetta consentiva di mantenere una certa sobrietà di gesti.

Oscar si ritrovò al punto di partenza.

Nessuno si era avvicinato.

Nessuno aveva domandato di André.

Forse la fanciulla non poteva. Forse non aveva modo di mostrare apertamente la propria simpatia verso André.

Forse era per quello che lui se n’era andato.

Per non compromettere la giovane…

Lo sguardo continuò a spaziare.

I discorsi piatti e vanesi sulle ultime fragranze create dai maestri profumieri, le stoffe alla ribalta della moda, i prossimi ricevimenti, le invidie masticate tra i denti delle sfortunate dame che avrebbero faticato a parteciparvi, la gogna sprezzante di chi invece era giunto ad avvicinare un qualche maggiordomo d’una qualche dama di compagnia e dunque ad ottenere una seggioletta al desco del re...

_Arroganza o commiserazione..._

_Vincere o perdere..._

_Dentro o fuori..._

Nulla era ammesso al di fuori della squallida dicotomia di quelli che erano stati chiamati a recitare sul palcoscenico. Tutti gli altri erano limbo che fungeva da scenografia ai fasti dei primi.

“Non è qui…” – ammise Oscar alla fine, un poco stanca – “Come avrebbe potuto...avere a che fare con una di queste persone…e se invece fosse così, dubito che chiunque sarà, si farà avanti con me…”.

Gli occhi anelarono a respirare un poco d’aria.

Non aveva toccato nulla, l’ora della colazione era trascorsa sa un pezzo.

Oscar rise tra sé e sé…

Beffata dal suo stesso orgoglio.

_E se non fosse una giovane nobile?_

_E se fosse invece una domestica, un’apprendista cuoca, una lavandaia!?_

_André ha frequentato Versailles certo ma da quel che ricordi non ha mai azzardato una parola nei confronti delle altre dame._

Forse...

Non rammentava, si sforzò, non rammentava.

Non rammentava perchè in fondo non aveva mai osservato André.

Se non nella misura in cui lui obbediva a ordini o incombenze, sempre dettate da lei.

Se non nella misura in cui la sua presenza fosse stata indispensabile.

Ma quando non lo era...

Non rammentava...

A quel punto nemmeno rammentava se in qualche modo lui avesse coltivato una vita sua, un tempo tutto suo, estraneo al loro tempo.

S’avviarono dunque i passi giù nelle stanze povere, quelle ove fumavano i camini, incuneate nei meandri di cunicoli e corridoi, sequela di ripostigli, magazzini, ghiacciaie e poi lavatoi, stirerie, sale da cucito e rammendo…

Ogni gentiluomo e nobildonna di corte aveva i propri servitori che s’aggiravano spediti e solerti ad esaudire i desideri dei rispettivi padroni.

Un passo…

Sentori di arrosti misti a mele cotte…

Asparagi e patate…

Cavoli e cipollette…

Il calore era intenso e tutte le poche finestre erano state spalancate, l’aria del pomeriggio era impregnata dei sentori delle pietanze che sarebbero state servite all’ennesima sontuosa cena.

Sua Maestà la Regina non vi avrebbe partecipato.

Sua Maestà la Regina Maria Antonietta non si sentiva bene.

Il colpo aveva inciso a fondo i sentimenti.

S’immaginò che la regina avesse appreso che Fersen avrebbe lasciato la Francia.

Forse Sua Maestà sapeva anche dove si sarebbe diretto.

Poco male…

Non sarebbe trascorso molto tempo che anche lei l’avrebbe saputo.

Avrebbe passato a setaccio i dispacci sugli spostamenti delle personalità più importanti presenti in Francia.

Il popolino se ne poteva andare indisturbato dove avesse voluto.

Un nobile o un ambasciatore o un conte avrebbero avuto almeno il dovere di annunciare il loro ingresso in terra francese, così come avrebbero altresì spiegato le ragioni dell’abbandono del paese.

Di nuovo i sensi si ritrovarono a gestire un conflitto.

Scovare la misteriosa dama di André oppure comprendere la meta del Conte di Fersen?

***

A differenza del piano nobile, lì avrebbe potuto almeno fare qualche domanda.

Lì André dovevano conoscerlo bene…

Lì…

La stanza era davvero grande, seppure il soffitto era basso, le travi intrecciate ed unte da decine d’anni d’intingoli messi a sobbollire sui camini.

Lì, gli sguardi non poterono che sgranarsi alla vista dell’ufficiale.

Lì, per quanto gli occhi fossero impegnati a tener d’occhio le salse e a sbucciare cipolle e patate…

Oscar si ritrovò in mezzo alla stanza. Prese a scrutare le persone presenti, ragazze giovani per lo più addette alle mansioni meno importanti come impastare farine, spiumare pollame, lavare ortaggi.

Anche nelle cucine c’era una gerarchia da rispettare.

La preparazione delle pietanze si svolgeva in un’altra ala della reggia.

Prese a guardarsi attorno, che però le giovani erano ammutolite, forse spaventate.

Nemmeno sapevano chi fosse l’altro, che chissà se quelle avevano mai messo piede nelle stanze nobili.

Fece per aprir bocca…

D’improvviso, il tonfo sordo d’un cesto rovinato a terra richiamò l’attenzione.

Si ritrasse…

Mele rotolarono a raggera in tutte le direzioni.

Erano grandi e rosse, farinose ed ormai ammorbidite dal tempo trascorso da quando erano state raccolte.

Le ultime mele…

Una risata pigolò dall’angolo fondo.

Passetti scalzi presero a correre dietro ai frutti, la risata proseguiva, mentre una mocciosa davvero piccola, piuttosto divertita dall’incidente, s’affannava a raccogliere i pomi.

Era minuscola e nelle manine ce ne stavano uno, al massimo due.

Mele rosse e grandi…

Che la piccola provò a raccattarne tre, assieme, e due caddero di nuovo andando a colpire lo stivale di colei stava lì, in piedi, piantata in mezzo alla stanza, con lo stesso serafico distacco d’un vecchio albero di mele.

“Victoire!”.

Il nome gridato…

La piccola s’impietrì e tutte le mele raccolte caddero di nuovo a terra.

Tonfi e frutti ovunque…

Raggelata dal richiamo, la piccola rimase ferma.

Oscar la osservò.

Una bamboletta ricciuta, boccoletti un poco unti del colore della cenere, pagliuzze dorate nello sguardo, vibranti al crepitare del fuoco che ardeva lì accanto, nasetto piccolo e sporco…

Una vestina lunga, tela grezza un poco rattoppata, piedini scalzi e unghiette nere.

Pareva davvero una specie di spiritello sorto d’incanto dalle braci del camino, che poi aveva avuto in animo di rotolarsi nella cenere e chissà forse anche negli schizzi di intingoli colati a terra.

Si guardarono lei e la mocciosa.

La piccola sorrise.

I dentini bianchi e ritti fecero bella mostra di sé.

La mano grassottella s’infilò nella tasca del vestitucolo…

Una fetta di mela…

La polpa bianca di contro alla buccia rossa.

La bambina l’allungò all’ospite.

“Vuoi?!” – chiese mantenendo sempre il sorriso sulle labbra.

“Victoire! Che ti salta in testa?!”.

Dal medesimo cono d’ombra sbucò una giovane stavolta, capelli chiari, acconciati dentro una cuffietta di tela.

Le ciocche più corte erano sgusciate via, come se l’acconciatura fosse stata composta chissà quando e poi mai più rassettata e riordinata.

“Perdonate monsieur…questa sciocca bambina…”.

La giovane tentò di tirarsi indietro il pulcino zozzo…

“No…aspettate…” – disse piano Oscar, inginocchiandosi.

Guardò la mocciosa e quella era sempre lì, il braccino allungato a tendere la fettina di mela.

“E’ per me?” – domandò Oscar.

Che la piccola annuì, che l’ospite pareva aver gradito.

“Monsieur…perdonatela…vi prego…non dovete…questa sciocchina fa sempre così! Ma la mela…non va bene per voi…se volete…” – piagnucolò la giovane.

“Non importa…” – si schernì Oscar – “La accetto più che volentieri…”.

Allungò la mano, la mocciosa vi posò la fetta di mela.

Oscar se la portò alla bocca, prendendo a morderla.

“E’ buona!” – ammise sollevata e divertita.

Che il pulcino lercio sgranò gli occhi, la bocca spalancata, colpita dall’aspetto imponente dell’ospite di contro alla soave gentilezza.

Che quello non si era ritratto schifato ma aveva accettato il regalo.

“Monsieur…ma…” – balbettò la giovane.

“Va tutto bene…” – concluse Oscar rialzandosi – “Grazie…”.

Annuì il Colonnello delle Guardie Reali e la mocciosetta pestò un piede a terra e riprese a raccogliere le mele.

“Ti chiami Victoire?” – le chiese Oscar.

“Sii…” – trillò la piccola mentre la giovane si portava una mano alla fronte, tirando un sospiro per lo scampato pericolo.

“Sai…è un bel nome…” – proseguì Oscar seguendo i saltelli della bambina ch’era tornata a raccattare le mele – “Una delle mie sorelle maggiori si chiama proprio come te, Victoire!”.

“Sii! Victoire! Victoire!” – ripeteva quella, che pareva sapesse scandire solo il proprio nome e non più di altre tre o quatto parole.

“Grazie monsieur…Victoire è ancora troppo piccola per conoscere le buone maniere ed io…”.

“Non importa…è possibile che conoscere l’etichetta in un certo senso non sia poi una grande fortuna. La spontaneità e la sincerità finiscono per restarne schiacciate…”.

“Perdonate monsieur…io…devo tornare al lavoro…”.

La sala era grande ma l’attenzione dei pochi presenti si era concentrata sull’ospite inaspettato.

Era raro che un ufficiale scendesse sin lì…

“Non preoccuparti…” – ammise Oscar – “Finché parleremo non avrai di che temere. Sei qui da molto tempo?”.

Negò l’altra, spaventata, sorpresa d’essere destinataria dell’attenzione dell’ufficiale.

“Come ti chiami? Da dove vieni?”.

“Mi chiamo Amalie…Amalie Jenevieux…vengo da Parigi…sono qui da…ecco vedete…”.

Quattro pentolacce cascarono a terra.

Un baccano infernale questa volta.

Tonfi sordi e metallici, non casuali come il cesto di mele…

Grida di rabbia rotolarono parimenti dal fondo della stanza.

Uno strillo…

La piccola Victoire si era cacciata di nuovo nei guai.

“No!” – gridò Amalie tentando d’accorrere verso la bambina.

Solo perché c’era l’ufficiale…

Solo per la presenza di quello…

L’addetta a spiumare oche e fagiani aveva sollevato un mestolo contro la mocciosa e quello era rimasto lì, a mezz’aria. La donna non aveva avuto coraggio d’andare sino in fondo e colpire il pulcino zozzo ma solo per via dello scambio di parole tra la piccola e l’ufficiale.

Qualunque fosse stato il legame, l’ufficiale pareva aver preso in simpatia Victoire e dunque chiunque se la fosse presa con Victoire avrebbe rischiato d’incorrere nelle ire del primo.

Victoire corse a rifugiarsi nelle braccia di Amalie.

“Che combini? Lo sai che se non stai buona ci mandano via! Siamo qui da poco…e dove lo trovo un altro lavoro!?”.

La piccola cacciò la faccia tra le sottane sporche della giovane.

Dietro ad entrambe una becera folla di curiosi, i volti scuri, le facce abbruttite dall’insana gelosia che pareva scorrere all’indirizzo di Victoire ed Amalie…

Oscar comprese che la propria presenza avrebbe inevitabilmente aggravato la stizza contro le due giovani.

La mano al taschino interno dell’uniforme.

Estrasse una chiave porgendola alla giovane.

“Questa bambina mi pare un po’ piccola per stare qui! Non capisco come ti abbiano consentito di lavorare…”.

Non erano domande…

“Monsieur…vi prego! Non cacciateci via! Non so dove andare! E Victoire…qui c’è tanto ben di Dio…lo buttano via e noi non abbiamo di che sfamarci…”.

“Lo so! Non preoccuparti. Prendi questa chiave. E’ quella della stanza che la famiglia Jarjayes ha a disposizione. Un abbaino su, oltre il primo ed il secondo piano della reggia. C’è un letto, potrai farci riposare la piccola. E poi darò disposizione che venga portata dell’acqua. Dovresti lavarla e renderla un poco più presentabile. Anzi, vale per entrambe. Che cosa ci fate qui a Versailles me lo spiegherai in un altro momento. Con questa in mano non avrai di che preoccuparti…”.

“Monsieur…io vi ringrazio…” – pigolò Amalie frastornata – “Ma…”.

“Che c’è? Non temere…”.

Era consuetudine per i nobili avere servitù a disposizione.

Per rammendare camicie, svuotare orinatoi, mettere in caldo borse dell’acqua, stirare lenzuola...

“Monsieur…” – che l’altra si sarebbe messa a piangere, che Victoire adesso aveva ripreso coraggio, preparandosi ad una nuova esplorazione della grande cucina.

“Sono una donna a dispetto dell’uniforme che indosso…” – spiegò Oscar per tagliar corto che era inutile indugiare entro chissà quali dubbi della sguattera.

Che Amalie sgranò a mala pena lo sguardo…

Che non pareva tanto stupita del fatto che l’altra fosse una donna…

Solo, che fosse davvero _quella donna…_

“Siete voi?!” – sibilò impietrita, sussultando poi, forse di fronte alla propria ingenua scoperta.

Oscar si zittì, la reazione dell’altra pareva sinceramente sorpresa non tanto alla notizia appena appresa, quanto al fatto che il personaggio le fosse noto e l’altra fosse stupita semplicemente d’averlo incrociato là sotto.

“Che cosa vuoi dire? Mi conosci? Qualcuno ti ha parlato di me?”.

Negò Amalie, un poco spaventata…

Mormorii sempre più fondi di disapprovazione imposero di troncare la conversazione.

Oscar ammise che la questione era assai strana…

E se quella giovane…

S’impose di non spaventare l’altra dunque, di non metterla sotto il fuoco di fila di domande che avrebbero avuto necessità di maggior confidenza tra di loro e soprattutto di maggior riservatezza per essere dispiegate.

Forse aveva davvero trovato qualcuno che poteva fare al caso suo…

“Non temere…” – rimarcò Oscar.

“Monsieur…io sono una povera sguattera…e se mi accusassero d’aver rubato la chiave? Non ho modo di salire fin lassù…”.

“Dirai che la chiave l’hai avuta da me! E poi ti farò avere qualche vestito rispettabile…per te e la piccola…”.

“Monsieur…”.

“Sono Oscar François de Jarjayes…puoi fare il mio nome…e se qualcuno avrà qualcosa da obiettare digli pure di venire a conferire con me!”.

“Voi…siete…voi…” – la giovane Amalie fece un passo indietro stringendosi addosso la piccola Victoire.

“Che ti prende adesso? Non devi temere…”.

L’altra dunque la conosceva, forse non d’aspetto ma di nome…

“Che cosa sai di me?” – tentò di chiedere, quasi senza respiro...

“Nulla…”.

“Chi ti ha parlato di me? Conoscevi già il mio nome!?”.

“Monsieur…tutti…tutti sanno chi siete!” – si schermì Amalie, facendo per restituire la chiave.

Oscar prese la mano dell’altra, la strinse chiudendoci la chiave dentro: “Non avere paura… davvero…vai quando potrai…non voglio nulla in cambio…”.

_***_

Il cuore appena un poco sollevato dall’incontro…

Stretto tra lo strazio di vedere lo scempio contro una bambina così piccola e la smania di non aver scoperto nulla, solo che Amalie Jenevieux la conosceva.

Chissà come conosceva il Colonnello Oscar François de Jarjayes...

L’azzardo di trovare un nesso tra la giovane e la partenza di André, la rabbia verso quest’ultimo…

André aveva commesso uno sgarro troppo eclatante…

E le pareva che André l’avesse riservato proprio a lei, lo sgarbo peggiore, la mancanza più fonda.

Le pareva che André l’avesse fatto di proposito ad andarsene senza una spiegazione, così che lei – lui non avrebbe mai potuto dubitarne – sarebbe caduta nel dubbio, avrebbe finito per odiarlo.

E così facendo, anziché dimenticare André, alla fine, l’avrebbe avuto sempre lì, ficcato nella mente e nel cuore.

Chissà se André se l’era almeno domandato se lei, Oscar François de Jarjayes, avrebbe finito per odiarlo?!

Che poi, odiare qualcuno equivale ad avercelo sempre lì, nella mente e nel cuore.

Non era proprio possibile che André non ci avesse pensato ad una simile eventualità.

O non la conosceva affatto…

Oppure la conosceva così bene che l’aveva fatto di proposito.

Sarebbe stata inammissibile una qualsiasi altra visione.

E l’aveva fatto di proposito proprio per mettersi contro di lei, Oscar…

Sì perché adesso la mancanza di André strideva…

Le mancava André!

Non la sua presenza, non le sue parole, non i suoi gesti o i silenzi o addirittura le occhiate un poco sbieche in cui spesso lei si ritrovava.

Sfuggenti…

Che gli occhi di André subito tornavano a scrutare il panorama oppure a cacciarsi in qualche angolo d’una qualche stanza non appena lei s’accorgeva dello sguardo.

Se n’era accorta Oscar.

Adesso che lo sguardo non c’era più.

_Dannazione…_

Lì, nel buio della notte, nell’assordante frinire di grilli che innalzavano il canto, avvolgendo in spire profumate e lievi i sentori freddi e colti della solitudine…

Lì, con la falce di luna immobile posata sul verde di foglie ormai mature, a lucidarne la superficie oscura, proiettandone in basso le ombre nere e mobili…

Lì, nel buio della stanza, le candele spente, il letto disfatto…

Non aveva resistito ed era scesa di nuovo nella stanza di André.

Non aveva bussato e il mancato gesto e la ragione di esso avevano indotto l’ennesimo rimescolarsi dei dubbi.

Oscar si sedette sul letto, braccia conserte, posa irritata, sguardo scuro e fisso allo scorrere delle ore solitarie e piatte che osservava come dietro una cortina di nebbia.

Ora la presenza di André si declinava nella feroce assenza che via via dilatava una sorta di groppo alla gola, indotto dall’evanescente manto della paura.

Ondeggiava la coscienza di fronte ad un simile evento.

Se, a poco a poco, la nebbia prendeva a diradarsi ad ogni ora che scorreva verso l’alba, subito dopo, la mancanza prendeva di nuovo ad ingigantirsi, come ferita dolente ad un tratto rimarginata che si riapre all’approssimarsi dell’oscurità della notte.

Ed ogni volta, le pareva di cadere giù, in un anfratto sempre più stretto, ove non c’era né aria, né luce.

Nulla, se non nelle orecchie la eco insolente del vento a rimestare polvere ed ombre, il frinire dei grilli che a poco a poco si perdeva inghiottito nel silenzio della notte.

_André non c’era…_

_Non era lì e non sarebbe più stato lì._

Le domande dunque superavano la smania, che nelle domande almeno si contraeva un poco la speranza che prima o poi tutto sarebbe ridivenuto uguale.

_Uguale a cosa?_

Che prima di quel momento tutto era stato avvolto dalla ingessata quotidianità, dalle regole che avevano scandito la giornata, dai gesti propri e da quelli dell’altro che adesso, uno per uno, iniziavano a scorrere davanti agli occhi.

La marea rappresentata dall’altro e dalla sua assenza presero a montare.

Nausea e disprezzo di sé…

Fu costretta a stendersi, vinta dalla stanchezza, irrigidita dalla propria posa nervosa, che non c’era modo d’arginare la smania.

Ammise che in passato era accaduto ancora di separarsi da André.

Qualche giorno per via delle giornate trascorse ad Arras o in Normandia, durante un periodo di riposo separati o per via d’un viaggio in cui lei aveva avuto necessità d’accompagnare il Generale Jarjayes.

Scorrevano nella mente i ricordi…

Brandelli stracciati dalla forza del tempo…

Lacerazioni subito ricucite dall’accordo dei gesti, quando lei e André si ritrovavano.

Le mani si toccavano, gli sguardi si scrutavano come a dirsi che presto avrebbero recuperato il tempo perduto.

Poche parole da parte di entrambi, tutt’e due ne erano sempre stati avari.

André non poteva azzardare a parlar troppo e lei lo era di natura, invece, silenziosa.

Silenziosa e scaltra…

Dunque la loro vita era scorsa così.

Inconsapevole unione che s’era fatta salda.

Forse s’era immaginata d’esserlo stata, scaltra, perché adesso invece ammetteva d’esser stata tutto tranne che scaltra.

Tutta la scaltrezza che lei s’era immaginata di possedere era rimasta impigliata, agganciata, strappata dal gesto di André.

_Fersen…_

_La partenza di Fersen aveva una ragione ben precisa…_

_Ma André?!_

_***_

Le ore presero a scorrere.

I giorni presero a scavare.

La giovane sguattera e la bambina non si erano fatte vive.

L’assenza prese ad incidere il cuore.

_L’assenza al mattino…_

_L’uomo che cavalcava accanto a sé non era André._

_L’assenza nelle ore di addestramento…_

_Lo sguardo severo di Girodel posato su di lei, mentre esamini i dispacci._

Le dita aprirono il carteggio che recava l’elenco degli uomini che si erano arruolati o che erano stati arruolati per partire per l’America.

Lo sguardo rilesse il nome…

Il 4 luglio dell’anno 1776 era stata proclamata l’Indipendenza degli Stati dell’Unione.

Erano trascorsi quasi due anni e mezzo dalla rivolta del dicembre 1773, quando i bostoniani s’erano rifiutati di versare nelle casse della Corona Inglese le tasse per l’importazione del te.

E nel corso dei concitati mesi ch’erano seguiti a quell’evento, tredici colonie erano riuscite ad affrancarsi, dichiarandosi libere dal giogo inglese.

E il re inglese anziché cedere, s’era impuntato dichiarando guerra ai coloni traditori.

A settembre di quello stesso anno la città di New York era stata distrutta dagli inglesi e così, nel dicembre 1776, Monsieur Benjamin Franklin era giunto per la prima volta in Francia su richiesta di Monsieur George Washinton per chiedere aiuto ai francesi.

Per due anni erano stati forniti appoggi strategici, denaro, armi, cavalli...

E soldati…

Soprattutto soldati semplici…

Ora…

Il Colonnello di Fanteria Leggera dei Dragoni di Svezia, Conte Hans Axel von Fersen, si era offerto di partire volontario per l’America ed era stato arruolato sulla nave da guerra Jason, in procinto di salpare dal porto di Brest.

Oscar lesse il nome.

Dunque…

Così lontano…

Le dita lisciarono un poco la carta del dispaccio.

Le dita ebbero il tempo di scorrere sul nome, scritto in grafia bella e leggibile.

Il nome s’impresse al tatto.

Il nome scritto evocò lo sguardo, non quello che lei e Fersen s’erano scambiati, sfuggente, durante l’ultimo ricevimento.

E neppure quello che lei aveva tentato di scorgere all’alba del mattino seguente, Fersen di spalle ad osservare il sorgere del sole, poche parole per spiegare di dover andare via, lontano.

Anzi, in quel frangente Fersen non l’aveva neppure guardata.

No, Oscar rammentò lo sguardo dell’altro, quella sera, al termine dell’ambasciata che lei stessa era stata incaricata di recapitare da parte di Sua Maestà la Regina Maria Antonietta, per avvertire il conte che la regina non avrebbe potuto incontrarlo.

Lo sguardo dell’uomo era rimasto impassibile, sferzato da gocce di piaggia come soldatini ordinati protesi a scendere uniti sulla terra arsa e fendere e recidere con impalpabili lance i sogni e le speranze.

L’altro non era né adirato, né sollevato.

Uno sguardo freddo e morto come di chi ha smesso di sperare e prega di trovare al più presto una soluzione per non morire, incastrato tra amore, fedeltà e ragion di stato.

Che un solo sguardo della donna amata avrebbe potuto sollevare verso il cielo…

Il Conte di Fersen sarebbe partito per l’America.

Dunque Sua Maestà la Regina Maria Antonietta doveva aver già saputo, forse per questo negli ultimi giorni aveva rifiutato d’uscire, aveva declinato cene e ricevimenti e danze, persino suonare l’arpa o intonare qualche aria per intrattenere gli ospiti.

Il dispaccio venne messo da parte.

Sarebbe stato impossibile soffermarsi sulla questione.

Tutti a corte sapevano e nessuno avrebbe dovuto sapere nulla.

E di lei, Oscar François de Jarjayes, parimenti nessuno avrebbe mai saputo nulla.

Le sarebbe stato impossibile ammettere la propria preoccupazione, la propria insana follia che premeva sul cuore.

Non c’era nessuno a cui confidare la recondita speranza, dunque sarebbe stato meglio reciderla subito, cancellarla…

Le richieste del Tenente Girodel incalzarono i pensieri.

C’erano altri dispacci da visionare…

L’invio di truppe in America apriva lo scenario d’una carenza di uomini da assegnare alle guarnigioni di città, oltre che a protezione della reggia. Sarebbe stato necessario avviare al più presto un nuovo reclutamento oppure utilizzare soldati già arruolati nell’esercito e nella marina, oppure in altre guarnigioni.

Gente già addestrata oppure gente che avrebbe dovuto esserlo…

“Dovrò parlarne con mio padre…” – ammise Oscar andando a massaggiarsi le tempie – “Lui saprà consigliarmi i dipartimenti da cui attingere soldati…oppure sarà necessario informare il Ministero della Guerra. Dovranno ascoltarci…non si potrà certo lasciare sguarnita la reggia o lesinare sulla sicurezza dei sovrani…”.

“Il Ministero della Guerra ha già parecchi problemi!” - chiosò Girodel velatamente ironico – “Sua Maestà avrà di certo consultato i suoi ministri prima di acconsentire all’invio delle truppe…ma si sa che la sua generosità in questo caso…”.

“Questa guerra è già costata molto alla Francia!” – concluse Oscar, abdicando al sarcasmo del primo.

“E tanti uomini non torneranno…” – rincarò Girodel in uno strano gioco al rialzo – “A questo temo non si potrà porre rimedio con alcun reclutamento straordinario! Se posso essere sincero avevo già iniziato ad accertarmi se da altri dipartimenti sarebbe stato possibile ottenere soldati per la tutela dei confini della reggia...”.

Pareva che all’altro, di quella guerra, fosse importato poco o nulla o al più nella misura in cui deleteri effetti sarebbero ricaduti su tutti gli altri aspetti dell’ordinaria amministrazione militare della Francia.

Sottraendo uomini e risorse, anche tutte le altre gestioni ne avrebbero risentito.

L’affondo di Girodel, cinico, ebbe pregio di scuotere i nervi…

Dalla guerra spesso non si torna…

“Dunque siete un valente ufficiale Tenente!” – concluse Oscar altrettanto cinica, come a rimarcare che l’altro incarico, quello che si snodava silenzioso attraverso le ore di cavalcata verso Versailles, in fondo, non era poi così indispensabile.

Victor Girodel tentò di non cogliere l’affondo.

Aveva necessità di procedere un passo alla volta. Respiro dopo respiro, sguardo dopo sguardo, silenzio dopo silenzio.

Un passo per volta...

“Vostro padre…da quello che mi è stato detto non è a più Versailles…” – ammise Girodel raccogliendo i dispacci e passandoli al cancelliere per la loro catalogazione.

“Lo so…ma lo attendiamo di ritorno a breve…deve chiarire diverse questioni…”.

“Perdonate…” – masticò amaro l’ufficiale, che, seppur un passo alla volta, non aveva ancora – nonostante la superbia d’averci provato – trovato l’accordo corretto per parlare con l’altra.

“Tenente…”.

“Colonnello…temo d’essere stato invadente e scortese in questi giorni…”.

Oscar sollevò lo sguardo sull’altro…

“Ma dovete ammettere, se mi permettete, che la responsabilità è anche vostra…”.

Che l’altra sgranò gli occhi di fronte a tanta sfrontatezza…

“Comprendo il vostro disappunto…immagino non sia semplice, anche se ci conosciamo da parecchio tempo, accettare la mia presenza. Se ritenete…parlerò con vostro padre e rimetterò il mio incarico…”.

_Dunque adesso la responsabilità della situazione sarebbe stata tua!?_

_Quale responsabilità!?_

L’affabile scortesia con cui aveva dialogato con il Tenente Victor Girodel fino a quel momento, reo unicamente d’esser finito al posto di André Grandier per un capriccio del Generale Jarjayes!?

Oppure la stizza d’essersi ritrovata in balia dell’assenza di André e dunque alle prese con la necessità di rivedere il proprio registro dialettico, i gesti, persino i propri respiri?!

Un sorriso spezzato…

Si ritrovò inspiegabilmente stanca…

“Tenente Girodel…sono io che devo scusarmi. Nemmeno io avrei immaginato sarebbe stato così difficile abituarmi alla presenza di un’altra persona ma la mia difficoltà non vuole essere un rimprovero al vostro operato…siete un eccellente ufficiale…”.

“Me ne compiaccio ma la mia intenzione non era d’esser solo quello…”.

Si sorprese Oscar, sia dell’esuberanza dell’altro, sia della propria stupidità, che tutto sommato sarebbe stato meglio avere a che fare con il Tenente Girodel piuttosto che con un completo estraneo.

L’altro almeno aveva una certa dimestichezza con abitudine e carattere.

L’ammise alla fine.

“Direi che non ho nulla da obiettare se resterete…” – convenne alzandosi, che l’altro rimase impassibile, permettendosi solo un sobrio inchino nel momento in cui l’altra gli passava davanti per andarsene.

_Dunque…_ – respirò piano Victor Girodel tra sé e sé – _E’ possibile che la chiave sia molto più semplice di quello che immaginavo. Mademoiselle disdegna gli estranei. Sono dunque bastati pochi giorni per non esser più considerato tale, al punto che un improvviso mutamento…qualcun altro che avrebbe potuto sostituirmi… l’avrebbe convinta ad accettarmi!? Poco male…_

“Permettete…avrei un’altra richiesta…a questo punto la considererò d’una sfacciataggine estrema ma davvero….è per dimostrarvi che ci tengo a questo incarico e mi sarebbe utile per adempiervi al meglio. Ovviamente non accadrà in presenza di estranei…”.

“Parlate…”.

“Ebbene…se fosse possibile…gradirei poterci appellare con minor distanza…”.

“Minor…distanza?”.

“Sì…come accadeva con il vostro attendente. Non mi era mai parsa una mancanza di rispetto…anche se ammetto l’ho sempre trovata sorprendente…”.

Se il Tenente Girodel aveva scoperto che al Colonnello Oscar François de Jarjayes non erano particolarmente graditi i cambiamenti, c’era da chiedersi perché mai avesse azzardato una simile richiesta, subito dopo aver ottenuto il privilegio di restare al fianco dell’altra!?

Che l’altra, a ritrovarsi con un estraneo non aveva proprio gradito, non subito, ma poi, alla fine, aveva accettato...

Ma dare del tu al proprio sottoposto…

Non ci sarebbe stato nulla d’inappropriato se non che anche quello sarebbe stato un cambiamento…

E tutto accadeva così in fretta…

Forse il senso era semplicemente tutto lì.

Chiedere tutto, il più in fretta possibile, finché la breccia fosse stata aperta.

Una breccia davvero esigua…

Un azzardo…

Girodel rimase zitto. L’impalpabile avvicinamento avrebbe senz’altro indotto ad attendere, senza presentare troppe scuse, troppe giustificazioni. A quel punto sarebbero state tutte di troppo.

Oscar si ritrovò inspiegabilmente contratta e stizzita. Non con il sottoposto che si trovava di fronte, o meglio, non solo con lui.

L’avversione montava…

La responsabilità di ciò che stava accadendo era tutta e solo di André.

_Che gli era saltato in mente d’accettare l’incarico che gli aveva dettato il padre!?_

_Se lui fosse rimasto al suo posto…_

_Se André non avesse perpetrato quell’assurdo colpo di testa!?_

La stizza ingoiata di fronte al tenente che attendeva una risposta mentre lei era quasi del tutto sommersa dalle domande...

_E se il padre invece l’avesse fatto intenzionalmente?_

_E se fosse stato André…_

Un moto di rabbia…

“Va bene! Direi che è accettabile…in fondo sarà più comodo per tutti!”.

“D’accordo…_vi_…pardonnez-moi…_ti ringrazio_…così sarà tutto più semplice….”.

Annuì Oscar…

Fece per uscire…

“E se non ti spiace…vorrei proporti un invito formale…insomma…”.

“Tenente!” – lo squadrò l’altra…

“Victor!” – precisò sornione Girodel – “Capisco…ma sarebbe il caso che mi consentissi d’abituarmi ad appellarti in privato…così da esser consapevole a non farlo quando saremo al cospetto di altri ufficiali…”.

“S’è così complicato…forse dovremmo lasciare tutto com’è?!”.

Esile ravvedimento da parte di lei…

Forzatura farsesca da parte dell’altro che pareva trasfigurato: “Non sia mai! Una simile conquista non si spreca così!”.

“Tenente!”.

“Victor!” – tornò ad insistere Girodel – “Vedi!? E’ difficile anche per te! Concediamoci di conversare tranquillamente davanti ad una tazza di te o se preferisci…”.

Uno sbuffo…

Che l’altro aveva ragione…

“Va bene…ma…”.

L’appellativo confidenziale non impedì al Tenente Girodel d’abdicare alle consuete buone maniere.

S’impose ad aprire la porta, non profferì parola, nessun gesto di galanteria o di rispetto dell’etichetta o del rango e nemmeno della gerarchia militare.

Uscì per primo attendendo l’altra…

“Avrei fame…” – chiosò con un mezzo sorriso l’ufficiale – “Conosco una locanda sulla via di Parigi…non giungeremo fino in città…direi che l’ora è davvero pessima! Nulla d’avventate pretese ma potremmo discutere delle ultime forniture di stagno…e del cuoio…l’ho trovato sorprendentemente rigido!”.

Impassibile, il cuore ebbe un inspiegabile sobbalzo nell’udire la constatazione.

Non importava che l’altro fosse arrivato alla stessa conclusione, quanto che quella stessa conclusione le era stata già riportata da André.

Ora che André non c’era, la gola pareva più asciutta del solito e i pensieri come ripiegati su se stessi, incapaci di dispiegarsi, e gli arti rallentati e tutto grottescamente anomalo, come se lei, in realtà, avesse iniziato a vivere davvero solo in quel momento.

La sua vita senza André…

Lui era stato solo un attendente…

Le tempie presero a pulsare e la testa a dolere. Forse era la fame o forse così tanta rabbia in corpo avrebbe avuto necessità d’essere sfogata.

Seppure non c’era verso di comprendere perché tutta quella rabbia fosse sorta, a rimescolare le viscere, a tormentare i pensieri…

Che Girodel dovette chiamarla più di una volta, perché, anche se glielo aveva concesso lei – lei, Oscar François de Jarjayes – non c’era proprio abituata a sentir il proprio nome nel timbro di un’altra voce.

Un timbro diverso…

_***_

“E’ di tuo gradimento?” – solerzia accompagnata al cortese ondeggiamento del calice entro cui oscillava morbido e scuro il vino appena versato – “Mi sono informato...un vitigno italiano innestato in uno francese...”.

Un respiro fondo…

Il vino…

“Sì…” – un sussurro, la mano che afferrava a sua volta l’altro calice, appena roteato con impercettibile movenza del polso e poi giù, in gola, a vedere se la gola avesse ripreso a bruciare, così come lo stomaco e le viscere…

Doleva tutto, d’una sorta di vago annebbiamento…

_Il vuoto…_

_Colmato dal vino…_

_Il vuoto…_

Victor si stupì. Credeva di conoscerla bene l’altra ma in effetti raramente era accaduto di restare a conversare soli.

“Stai bene?” – chiese d’istinto, che si morse il labbro, Victor, che per istinto aveva parlato troppo.

“No…ma questo non credo ti riguardi…”.

“Avevamo deciso…”.

“Avevamo deciso d’appellarci con minor distanza…questo non implica la concessione di farlo con troppe domande…” – una mano alla fronte – “E soprattutto…di questo genere…”.

“Hai ragione…è che mi sembri preoccupata…”.

Un respiro fondo…

Avvicinarsi sì ma con cautela, un passo per volta...

Simulare adesione ai pensieri dell’altra, ammetterne l’esistenza e la capacità di oscurare la serenità…

Victor ammise che l’affondo non avrebbe giovato al suo fine ma riprese il suo discorso, che sarebbe stato necessario farlo subito, al fine di comprendere i sentimenti.

“Comunque...volevo solo informarti che ho fatto i controlli che mi hai chiesto…” – il respiro impastato dal vino corposo...

Oscar sollevò lo sguardo, severo, di chi non comprendeva.

Ciò ch’era stato ordinato di fare all’altro era stato tutto coscienziosamente eseguito.

A che si riferiva dunque…

_Quali controlli?_

_Quelli che lei stessa avrebbe chiesto?!_

_Quando..._

“Anche tu hai potuto verificare dai dispacci…il suo nome per ora non c’è!”.

Gli occhi si sgranarono davvero…

Oscar non comprendeva…

“Il suo nome? Di chi stai parlando?”.

“Perdonami…ho inteso che sei legata…al tuo…attendente…”.

_Legata…_

“Il suo nome non è negli elenchi…” – spiegò Girodel, sorseggiando l’ultimo goccio di vino.

Forse fu proprio il vino…

O chissà…

Non ci aveva pensato, non avrebbe mai immaginato…

“Gli elenchi dei soldati arruolati per imbarcarsi…” – specificò Victor per tagliar corto.

“…”.

“Ti ho detto proprio oggi che anch’io mi ero premurato di verificare la disponibilità di uomini da prelevare da altri corpi di guardia e da altri dipartimenti. Tu stessa oggi hai ammesso la necessità di predisporre tale verifica. Bene! E allora mi sono detto e ho immaginato ch’era comunque una maniera gentile per sapere se il tuo attendente fosse finito nell’elenco di coloro che si sono arruolati. Ebbene…non c’è! Ma se ci fosse stato…intendo…se si fosse arruolato…”.

Muta, le parole rimasero impigliate nella gola…

“André…” – solo il nome sussurrato, la visione dirompente…

Chissà se la ricerca di Girodel era stata spontanea oppure se essa era stata indirettamente indotta dalle richieste che lei aveva avanzato?!

E sì che aveva immaginato d’esser stata cauta.

E sì che l’ammissione doveva essere sgusciata fuori dopo giorni di attesa, in cui aveva sperato che l’altro tornasse e che non ci sarebbe mai stata necessità di cercarlo o di sapere dove fosse finito.

“Non potrai saperlo con certezza che tra qualche settimana, quando verranno resi noti gli elenchi di coloro che hanno completato l’addestramento. Che poi…si tratta d’andare a sparare agli inglesi e alla gente selvaggia che vive in America! Penso non sarà necessario chissà quale addestramento!” – concluse Girodel appoggiando il bicchiere sul tavolo – “Comunque, se questo può renderti più tranquilla…lui non è negli elenchi di coloro che potrebbero partire…se vuoi posso cercare meglio…”.

Si alzò Oscar, la sedia scostata malamente…

“Dannazione…”.

Il dubbio insinuato…

Le parole del padre…

“Posso chiedere a qualche ufficiale…”.

“No! Questa faccenda riguarda me!”.

“Comunque non volevo impensierirti. M’era sembrato che fossi preoccupata…è comprensibile…siete cresciuti assieme e da quando sei uscita dall’Accademia Militare…ti è sempre stato vicino…non fraintendermi…”.

“Victor…”.

“Ho capito…perdonami…fa come credi!”.

Che importava all’altro…

Implose il corpo, i muscoli risucchiati dal vuoto…

Oscar s’immaginò d’essere sull’orlo d’un baratro, solo che non aveva compreso come c’era finita e s’era stata lei a giungere fin lì oppure se lì ce l’aveva portata quella dannata giovane di cui lei non sapeva nulla se non che di quella s’era innamorato André!

_***_

_Dove trovare una spiegazione?_

_Come trovare una spiegazione?_

Era notte ormai…

Non aveva accettato la scorta di Girodel fino a casa.

Lo stalliere se n’era andato a dormire, avrebbe fatto da sé.

Entrò piano nella scuderia, i cavalli già negli stalli fremettero all’ingresso, invocando una carezza, pestando lo zoccolo a terra, innervositi dalla visita.

Oscar slegò il sottopancia del cavallo…

La testa doleva…

Immagini accavallate…

Andò ad appendere le briglie al gancio, le dita rimasero un istante a stringere il cordame consumato ed ammorbidito.

Le mani erano libere dai guanti in quei giorni di caldo crescente e i palmi non avevano risentito del contatto con il cuoio, anche se era accaduto di strattonare e tirare le briglie e…

“Che diavolo hai fatto?”.

Non aveva ottenuto nulla di nulla.

L’unica informazione gliel’aveva rivelata il Tenente Girodel…

Comprese ch’essa era veritiera…

Entrando nell’atrio che dava alla scala, gli occhi scorsero alla porta della stanza di André.

Intuì ch’era socchiusa, non accadeva da tempo.

Un balzo del cuore…

Passi concitati ad avventarsi quasi sulla maniglia per entrare…

Il nome…

“André!”

Lo chiamò d’istinto, come se lui fosse stato lì, come se quelle dannate giornate fossero state solo un terribile incubo - il beffardo risvolto d’un pessimo vino ingoiato troppo in fretta - impossibile d’approfondire, perché il risveglio sarebbe stato imminente ed una volta svegli non sarebbe stato ammissibile recuperarlo.

Rimestare di stoffe…

“André!”.

Lo chiamò ancora, la stanza era buia…


	6. Verità

** _Verità_ **

Il candelabro recuperato in fretta da un tavolino dell’atrio.

Nessuno aveva fiatato nella camera di André, nessuna risposta.

Il chiarore illuminò le pareti, tutto pareva in ordine…

Un passo, Oscar si decise a entrare per comprendere…

La luce ondeggiò adagiandosi alla fine sul panneggio grezzo e scuro del vestito di Madame Glacé, seduta a terra, occhialini in mano, sguardo basso ad accarezzate un foglio appoggiato in grembo.

Oscar si avvicinò in silenzio.

Lo stupore si mescolò all’angoscia di vedere l’altra a terra, non era mai accaduto.

Lo stupore si mescolò al vuoto…

_Non è André…_

_André non c’è._

Per qualche istante Oscar s’immaginò di uscire, lasciare la stanza, cancellare quegli istanti, provare a rivivere, riavvolgendole come un nastro di seta sgualcito dall’odioso vento, le ore trascorse per individuare il punto oscuro, il bivio, a cui entrambi, lei e André, si erano diretti, e tentare di scorgere, proprio da quel punto, la strada che lui aveva imboccato, diversa dalla sua.

C’era che lei se n’era accorta troppo tardi, c’era che lei si era voltata e lui non c’era più.

“Nanny…” – s’inginocchiò di fronte all’altra, sollevando un poco il candelabro, che l’altra scostò il viso, segno che era lì da parecchio e gli occhi non erano più abituati alla luce.

Nanny non rispose.

Oscar azzardò individuando il foglio in grembo all’altra.

“E’ una lettera?” – chiese piano, sottinteso fosse del nipote.

“Mi ha scritto finalmente…quel bellimbusto!” – tirò su col naso nanny – “Dice che sta bene…ed io come una sciocca ero venuta per cercare altre camicie…ma non ce n’è a sufficienza. Dovrò andare a Parigi domani… dovrò chiedere il permesso a Madame Jarjayes…ma lei è a corte…”.

“Posso darti io il permesso…dove si trova André?”.

Negò nanny: “Non lo dice mica quel delinquente! Dice solo che mi vuole bene e che non devo preoccuparmi. Ma come faccio? Non so nemmeno dov’è!”.

Lo sguardo dell’anziana si sollevò al viso dell’altra.

Entrambe illuminate dalla luce fioca delle candele, entrambe a chiedersi perché e cosa sarebbe accaduto.

Nanny comprese d’essersi precipitata inutilmente alla ricerca di camicie. Non avrebbe saputo dove spedirle, dunque il gesto dettato dall’angoscia e dall’assenza si era rivelato del tutto inutile, anzi addirittura crudele.

Fu Oscar ad ammetterlo alla fine, quasi per giustificare l’altra, perché non c’era verso di dare senso a quell’assenza.

“Perché andarsene così? Qualsiasi questione si sarebbe potuta risolvere…”.

“Vedete mademoiselle…io credo che André non volesse proprio che nascesse alcuna questione! Ve l’ho già detto…se lui avesse sbagliato...in qualche modo...oh...non se ne sarebbe andato a questo modo! Dunque penso abbia agito così perché andandosene nulla di grave potrà mai accadere…non ne convenite anche voi?”.

Il ragionamento era degno di André.

Lieve e sincero, asciutto e senza fronzoli, riportava una visione dell’altro oltremodo candida e disincantata.

Avrebbe anche potuto essere così ma Oscar non era nanny.

Oscar non si sarebbe accontentata d’una spiegazione frutto d’un ragionamento.

Soprattutto, non era certa che quel ragionamento fosse corretto.

Soprattutto…

Una partenza enigmatica e frettolosa…

Una lettera recapitata da chissà chi, dunque una sorta di copertura per sviare l’attenzione, un modo per evitare d’esser coinvolto in chissà quali complicazioni.

O forse…

Forse non c’era nessuna complicazione. Forse era davvero tutto semplice come una scelta dettata dall’istinto.

La coscienza si rifugiò allora nella congettura della menzogna, paradossalmente meno fuorviante e più rassicurante.

Meglio immaginare che il padre avesse mentito, che André avesse mentito.

Non c’era nessuna faccenda…

O meglio, chissà qual era davvero la verità!

“L’unico che può saperne qualcosa è mio padre…” – concluse Oscar dolente ma severa, per rassicurare nanny o forse chissà per rassicurare se stessa – “Andrò io da lui…”.

“Mademoiselle…voi avete i vostri impegni! Non sia mai di veder impiegato il vostro tempo per star dietro a me o a quello che combina mio nipote…”.

“Tuo nipote…lui non può pensare di sparire a questa maniera! Non è rispettoso nei tuoi confronti e nemmeno dei miei!”.

“Voi?! Davvero pensate che André vi abbia mancato di rispetto?!”.

Che Oscar si sedette a terra…

Lo sguardo corse alla parete spoglia, buia, nessun arzigogolo a mitigare il muro intonacato.

La camera di André non aveva pregio d’esser abbellita da quadri o ritratti o stampe preziose.

Però lì, sulla parete, al limite della testata del letto, erano incisi alcuni disegnetti che tutti e due s’erano divertiti ad intagliare, quand’era toccato ad André d’ammalarsi ed era stata lei, libera da impegni, a tenergli compagnia.

Il bordo del letto era divenuto confine segreto entro cui circoscrivere simboletti scarni, che le mani erano piccole e la paura d’esser scoperti era grande.

Un bordo legnoso messo lì a limitare l’immaginazione…

Quanti bordi c’erano stati nella sua vita…

Quanti limiti s’era imposta lei, per rispettare le regole!?

André dunque era andato oltre.

André si era ribellato, aveva stabilito di scrivere altri segni ignoti oltre quel bordo oscuro ove nessuno dei due un tempo s’era risolto ad avventurarsi.

Un luogo segreto, un tempo diverso, un posto dove lei non aveva avuto coraggio di entrare.

Lui l’aveva lasciata lì, indietro, nella regione della ragionevolezza, del rispetto delle regole, dell’onore e del consenso dei pari.

Lui aveva oltrepassato le impalpabili Colonne d’Ercole, fuggendo, scomparendo…

Oscar scorse i graffi, una stretta al cuore.

Il rispetto dovutole adesso pareva divenire una specie di ragnatela soffocante ma al tempo stesso una sorta di antro evanescente e sicuro.

Il rispetto che il servo deve al padrone determina i confini del conoscibile e dei gesti e persino dei pensieri di entrambi. In questo rispetto tutto è solido, stabile, definitivo.

La scelta dell’altro rimetteva tutto in discussione…

Quel rispetto divenne l’unico sgradevole appiglio. Lei dunque André non l’aveva mai conosciuto davvero, ma doveva fare appello a ciò che rammentava, a quella tela che giorno dopo giorno andava strappandosi, dilaniando il volto dell’altro e la sua voce e le sue maniere.

“Sì!” – ammise Oscar severa, più per convincere nanny che se stessa, ma senza spaventarla.

S’arrestò, stupita del progressivo irradiarsi nella coscienza della figura di André, proprio ora che lui non c’era più.

La luce rischiarava l’ombra. Di essa lei riconosceva solo i tratti fisici…

Quanto al resto…

S’arrestò immaginando che mantenersi su di un piano ricattatorio sarebbe stato più che sufficiente per convincere nanny.

Ma non se stessa...

Lo schiaffo all’orgoglio andava via via vacillando, giorno dopo giorno. Dell’orgoglio d’essere stata messa da parte non le importava più molto.

Rimase qualche istante a osservare la governante.

Con gli occhi chiese il permesso di visionare la lettera di André.

Un altro colpo.

Poche righe, un semplice foglio, senza busta, senza timbri d’una qualche stazione di posta, dunque recapitata a mano.

Impossibile risalire all’origine, impossibile sapere il luogo da dove fosse stata spedita.

Un espediente…

Impossibile non maledirlo di nuovo, in silenzio, l’imprecazione annodò la gola…

Irriconoscibile André…

Possibile che non avesse idea del dolore inferto a sua nonna…

Possibile…

Oscar non fiatò sulle congetture esibite con malcelato orgoglio dal Tenente Girodel.

Si alzò e porse la mano a nanny per consentirle di rialzarsi.

Uscirono entrambe dalla stanza vuota.

I passi procedettero ognuno verso i luoghi dedicati, la cucina per la governante, lo studio per la padrona.

Giusto il tempo di slacciarsi gli alamari del colletto…

Era buio…

Oscar François de Jarjayes, alla luce tiepida della candela, vergò la lettera di richiesta a Sua Maestà Maria Antonietta d’esser ricevuta.

La regina non aveva più concesso visite nelle ultime settimane ed era necessaria una richiesta scritta che venisse approvata dal Madame Noaille o dal Gran Ciambellano per far visita a Sua Maestà.

Non aveva ricavato nulla e la visione della corte e delle cucine non avrebbe consentito di ricavare nulla.

Luoghi troppo affollati, lontani dal sentire di André.

Quando anche la giovane amante o futura amante o mancata amante che fosse, si fosse nascosta là in mezzo sarebbe stato impossibile scovarla.

Troppi dubbi e nessuna verità.

L’unico che avrebbe potuto saperne era suo padre ma nemmeno si sapeva quando sarebbe tornato.

Forse il giorno dopo, forse quello successivo ancora…

Oscar non avrebbe atteso oltre…

Sarebbe andata lei dal padre.

Un lampo di stizza punse le dita, un respiro fondo.

Lo sguardo si posò sulla geometria della finestra, scura.

Il vetro lucido e nero riflesse l’ovale del viso, i contorni sfregiati e sghembi, il naso, la bocca…

Era buio…

Nessuno alle spalle con cui conversare, chiosare sul tempo, ammettere che la cucina di nanny era sempre superba…

Pensieri sciocchi…

Discorsi lievi e un poco stupidi!

No, non era nemmeno quello…

La malinconica discesa dell’ombra che prendeva possesso dello spazio e del tempo e del cuore condusse con sé la tranciante ammissione che forse lei non aveva capito nulla.

Né di se stessa…

Né di André.

André che c’era sempre stato adesso non c’era più.

E adesso che non c’era più, pareva essere divenuto pensiero costante, vuoi per la rabbia, vuoi per la sferzata all’orgoglio ferito, vuoi per…

L’orgoglio distrutto dal silenzio rivelava quella tela sempre più lacera, sempre più d’uno sbiadito monocolore.

Non c’era una ragione precisa...

C’era solo che André non c’era.

L’avanzare dell’estate penetrò nelle narici, disarmante frescura di foglie giovani agitate dal vento della notte, mista a friabile terra umida, nascosta, incapace d’asciugarsi in fretta nelle ore scure, arida e polverosa nelle ore del mattino.

Tutto colpiva i sensi…

Ogni dettaglio fino ad allora insignificante, ogni rumore noto, ogni voce conosciuta si colmavano in quel momento d’un timbro nuovo e differente.

Quello d’esser uditi in solitudine, quello d’esser vissuti per la prima volta, soli.

Dunque tutto ciò ch’era sempre stato noto, ora si tingeva dell’inspiegabile timbro afono indotto dall’essere, il suono, il rimbombo, il ronzare, il pestare…

Udito in solitudine.

Dunque tutto appariva nuovo, come se le orecchie apprendessero tali suoni per la prima volta…

Tutto appariva enorme e vuoto e…

L’assenza strideva…

No, non era neppure quella.

Era la presenza nella mente…

Era André, ch’era sempre stato lì, con lei, specialmente nelle ore che precedevano il ritiro della notte, a non esserci più e dunque a connotare quelle ore e quei suoni d’una musicalità nuova, differente.

Manchevole forse oppure semplicemente…

Il buio chiuse lo sguardo.

Lì al buio si sentì perduta, intuì le forze vacillare, la gola chiudersi, il corpo implodere su sé stesso, incapace di mantenere la posa ritta.

Esso, fino a quel momento, era stato sorretto dalla smania e dalla rabbia d’esser stata messa da parte.

Nulla di grave, se non che lei avrebbe voluto esser parte della vita dell’altro e della sua decisione.

_Perché…_

_***_

Altri giorni trascorsero…

La rabbia salì, ancora.

Stranamente Sua Maestà non aveva dato corso nell’immediatezza alla richiesta del Colonnello delle Guardie Reali, d’esser ricevuta. Solo poche persone avevano il permesso di frequentare la regina, Madame Noaille, le dame di compagnia più fidate.

Persino Sua Maestà il Re veniva tenuto un poco in scacco e quello era stato visto aggirarsi pensieroso e tremante per i corridoi dei propri studioli.

Non era mai accaduto…

Pareva che nemmeno i suoi amati esperimenti scientifici avessero pregio di distrarlo.

Madame Jarjayes, rientrò a casa, quella sera, lo sguardo un poco stanco.

“Madre…” – che Oscar si ritrovò ad attendere l’altra…

“Sì…Oscar…Sua Maestà ha accettato di vederti. Non ha ritenuto d’inviarti la risposta ufficiale, delegando me a riferirti la sua decisione…”.

“Che sta accadendo?”.

“Sua Maestà è molto provata…ha chiesto a tutti di mantenere riserbo…”.

“Madre…” – lo sguardo dubbioso…

“Anche con te…” – convenne dolente Madame Jarjayes – “Ma domani…ha detto che sarà felice di poterti ricevere…ha avuto il permesso dai medici…”.

“Non sta bene? La regina è malata?”.

La preoccupazione crebbe, che Madame Jarjayes alzò gli occhi al cielo.

“Oscar, non sempre una donna che tiene in considerazione il giudizio dei medici è malata…”.

Dunque un riserbo imposto, doveroso e ferreo.

La Regina Maria Antonietta era pressoché scomparsa dopo l’ultimo ricevimento che si era tenuto ormai un mese prima.

Erano trascorse quattro settimane…

Era il 20 giugno dell’anno 1778.

Quattro settimane…

Fersen se n’era andato da quattro settimane. Il conte si sarebbe imbarcato sulla nave da guerra Jason, diretta in America.

L’oceano in tempesta nello sguardo dell’altro ondeggiava ancora nella mente di Oscar François de Jarjayes.

Unico frammento limpido, unico appiglio della memoria, che di Fersen lei aveva potuto ambire solo ad uno sguardo, ad una confidenza sincera, ad un moto di silenziosa rabbia.

Quattro settimane…

André era scomparso da quattro settimane.

Dapprima lo stupore, poi la rabbia, poi i dubbi, poi…

Di André era pervasa la coscienza.

André era…

Inghiottì Oscar François de Jarjayes, stranita dall’ammissione a se stessa.

Un lieve cenno della mano, Maria Antonietta congedò le cameriere, perchè le lasciassero sole.

Un lieve inchino, Oscar sollevò lo sguardo verso la regina, sposa del re di Francia ormai da otto anni.

La regina pareva serena, nulla a che vedere con l’immagine tesa e sconsolata scorta ormai quattro settimane prima.

“Perdonate se vi ho fatto preoccupare…” – esordì Maria Antonietta.

Nonostante fosse la regina, s’immaginò che l’altra, amica da sempre, fosse stata in pena per via di quella separazione un poco oscura.

“Maestà…vi sentite…bene? Mia madre ha accennato al fatto che avete avuto necessità di ricorrere alle cure dei medici…”.

“Sono sicura che Madame Jarjayes non abbia detto questo!” – trillò Maria Antonietta un poco divertita.

“No…perdonate…in effetti mi ha solo detto che avete avuto necessità di consultarli…debbo dedurre che vi è differenza…”.

“Avete detto bene mia cara…vedete…” – la mano destra si posò sul ventre – “Vi è differenza tra consultare un medico per via d’una afflizione oppure per via d’un mutamento della propria condizione…”.

Sorrise Maria Antonietta a se stessa oppure a chissà chi.

Volse lo sguardo alle geometrie smaltate di verde e d’azzurro dei giardini, ai docili zampilli che s’intravedevano dalla vicina fontana di Latona, ai mazzi screziati di giallo e turchese delle aiuole di rose e ortensie e tulipani.

Ondeggiò lo sguardo all’ondeggiare dell’aria tiepida del pomeriggio.

Pareva che l’anima e i giardini fossero accarezzati dallo stesso intenso incedere d’una nuova stagione.

“E’ possibile che io davvero sia in attesa di un bambino…” – sussurrò Maria Antonietta e il sorriso scintillò sulla pelle chiarissima, ornata da ciocche un poco ribelli ch’erano state lasciate libere di ricadere sulle spalle e sul collo.

Sussultò Oscar alle parole…

“Un bambino…Maestà…”.

Un passo…

Il corpo proteso alla ricerca nella visione dell’altra d’un indizio che si rivelò - piuttosto che nell’aspetto - nello sguardo leggero e limpido, nella posa rilassata e morbida, che l’altra non si era alzata ma era rimasta seduta sul divanetto.

Oscar scorse la luce posarsi sui lineamenti candidi, sulle labbra un poco più rosse…

E poi il vestiario…

Sua Maestà non indossava il solito abito appesantito da strati di stoffe e crinoline e pizzi bensì un tessuto lieve, morbido per lasciar libero il corpo di animarsi e vivere a discapito dell’etichetta e delle regole della moda.

Tutto pareva essere stato ammansito, anche il cuore, da una sorta di soave leggerezza, appena intuita, appena accennata…

“Oscar…è una confidenza che vi faccio…ancora non ne siamo assolutamente certi ed è per questo che ho avuto necessità del parere dei medici. Mi hanno consigliato di riposare e di non eccedere in nulla, fosse anche stato scrivere una lettera o suonare il clavicembalo. Ecco perché non ho accettato subito di vedervi”.

La visita di un Colonnello delle Guardie Reali non avrebbe in realtà mai potuto essere così defatigante. Dunque la solitudine da cui s’era lasciata avvolgere Maria Antonietta pareva più dovuta al desiderio di non avere altre immagini da immaginare, altri sguardi da scrutare, altri pensieri da sovrapporre a quelli a cui la regina s’era abbandonata dopo la partenza di Fersen.

Come un terreno arido che attende una nuvola di pioggia e spera, muto, e attende, muto, la prima goccia e poi la seconda per lasciarsi inondare e rinascere.

“Maestà…perdonate se la mia visita può esservi sembrata inopportuna…ma…ora sono davvero felice! E’ davvero meraviglioso ciò che mi state dicendo…state bene…voi…”.

Un altro passo…

Il desiderio incombente d’avvicinarsi…

Vedere l’altra, non la regina, non la moglie, ma una donna e poi non solo la donna…

Intuire lo scintillio intimo d’una nuova condizione…

Rise Maria Antonietta, davvero…

“Siete buffa mademoiselle! Siete sempre stata così severa con tutti! Così seria…avete sempre dato a tutti l’impressione d’essere distante dai fatti che vi circondano e adesso…dovreste vedervi…siete davvero encomiabile a preoccuparvi per me! Ma io sto bene…è sorprendente quanto io stia bene nonostante tutto ciò che è accaduto…”.

Ecco dunque che quel disgraziato terreno asciutto come fosse stato sguardo arido di lacrime ormai consumate, volgeva il respiro al cielo.

E come la radiosità del sole viene d’improvviso ombreggiata da una nuvola passeggera che oscuri il chiarore e raffreddi il calore, costringendo lo sguardo a saltar su per veder se essa sia davvero nuvola solitaria e raminga oppure annunci tempesta, così le parole solcarono lo sguardo della sovrana, scurendolo per qualche istante e a chiunque l’avesse conosciuta, quell’ombra sarebbe ben potuta apparire come il presagio d’una tempesta.

Che quella nuvoletta passeggera era forse il ricordo del respiro del conte, un suo sguardo fugace tra le occhiate viscide dei cortigiani famelici d’ottenere un posto di privilegio accanto ai sovrani.

Che quella nuvola era il battito stranito del cuore, ingovernabile dalla ragione e dunque incapace di stare calmo, anche se nulla – nel corpo e nell’anima d’una regina – avrebbe potuto giustificarne l’anomalia.

No, anche il cuore d’una regina dunque poteva saltar su, testimone muto dell’unione dei sensi, non certo quella delle mani o dei corpi.

Un’unione più fonda, segreta, persino agli stessi amanti, che non la conoscono ma si fidano di essa e da essa si fanno guidare.

La nuvoletta sfilò passeggera.

“Sono grata al conte per la sua scelta e mai avrei immaginato di poter continuare a vivere oltre il dolore per la sua partenza. Questo figlio che spero di mettere al mondo sarà una benedizione per la Francia e per la mia vita...eppure…Oscar non dite a nessuno che aspetto un bambino…o si scatenerà una guerra…di…”.

Maria Antonietta si portò una mano alla bocca, quasi a fermare se stessa dal pronunciare il terribile sostantivo. La nuvoletta dunque era severamente intenzionata a trascinarsi dietro una breve tempesta.

“Congetture!” – respirò piano a trattenere le lacrime – “E maldicenze…Oscar voi…”.

“Maestà…ho compreso...il vostro timore è solo frutto delle maldicenze di questa corte. Esse sono false e come tali andranno trattate! Io, come tutti coloro che vi stimano, conosco il vostro valore e la vostra rettitudine…non permetterò che una sola parola del genere venga pronunciata…nemmeno sottovoce! E se mi accadrà d’ascoltarla o venire a conoscenza ch’essa verrà pronunciata…”.

Si guardarono Oscar e Sua Maestà la Regina Maria Antonietta…

La Regina allungò le braccia, tendendo le mani, un gesto netto a richiamare l’altra, a chiederle d’avvicinarsi, a pretendere un contatto.

Fosse stata una dama il gesto sarebbe stato consueto…

Verso il Colonnello delle Guardie Reali…

La chiosa terrea espressa da Sua Maestà eruppe nella testa, quasi esplodendo nell’ondivaga somiglianza della medesima congettura.

L’onore di una regina...

L’onore di una donna qualsiasi...

Oscar tese la mano, stringendo quella di Maria Antonietta e la regina pose sopra l’altra mano.

“Non permetterò mai che qualcuno offenda il vostro onore. Siete la Regina di Francia…” – concluse Oscar.

“Sì…ma sono anche una donna! Una donna che ha amato, a dispetto del proprio ruolo. E voi…dovreste comprendere…siete anche voi una donna…”.

Sussultò Oscar, davvero…

Maria Antonietta era una donna.

Oscar François de Jarjayes anche.

Dunque avrebbe dovuto comprendere…

“L’amore…giunge inaspettato…” – sussurrò piano Maria Antonietta – “Mi ha illuso…e mi illude tuttora. Ma inaspettatamente questo figlio mi ha richiamato ai miei doveri…al mio amore doveroso verso Luigi e verso la Francia. Non posso sottrarmi ad esso e sarà questo amore che mi guiderà d’ora in avanti. Vorrei…”.

Silenzio…

Stavolta Maria Antonietta alzò lo sguardo verso l’altra…

“Un tempo mi avevate rimproverato per la mia vicinanza a Fersen…” – riprese la regina…

S’ammutolì Oscar, rammentando le parole accorate, dispiegate all’altra affinché l’altra distogliesse i gesti dalla visione del conte.

Non sapeva o forse non aveva mai voluto ammettere, Oscar François de Jarjayes, che non si sceglie di amare e che i gesti dettati dall’amore non si orientano con la ragione.

Che essa, alla fine, seppur a spropositati costi e dolore…

“Maestà…”.

“Voi che siete una donna…mi sarei aspettata mi sareste stata solidale…”.

“Avrei soltanto voluto che Sua Maestà non avesse avuto a soffrire…”.

La ragione non può nulla...

“Lo so…non sono adirata per questo. Ma rammento che rimasi stupita. A pensarci bene, non sarebbe stato da voi tacere le vostre preoccupazioni verso il mio atteggiamento nei confronti del conte. Io sono una regina ma…sono e resterò sempre una donna…e l’amore non conosce le regine. Conosce solo le donne e gli uomini. Però ho compreso…”.

Implose dunque la visone di sé, talmente arida e distante, da non aver compreso cosa fosse ad agitare il cuore di una donna, immaginandosi solo quello fermo e severo d’una regina.

Implose dunque la visione di sé, talmente vuota e distaccata, da non aver compreso cosa fosse parimenti, ad agitare il cuore di un uomo, immaginandosi solo quello lieve e sereno dell’amico di sempre.

Di nuovo Oscar François de Jarjayes si ritrovò in scacco, messa all’angolo, i piedi che a poco a poco scendevano i gradini d’una strana scala di fuoco…

Il calore alle spalle e l’acqua di fronte a sé…

L’arsura del fuoco dietro a sé e la salvezza racchiusa nel viso d’un uomo di fronte a sé…

Un uomo che aveva compiuto una scelta…

Decidendo per sé e per lei…

_André…_

“Maestà…”.

“Vorrei che anche lui lo sapesse…” – ammise Maria Antonietta, d’un colpo, quasi trattenendo il respiro – “Vorrei che...”.

“Vorreste che il conte…”.

La regina volse lo sguardo ai giardini.

“Ne resterebbe deluso e ne sarebbe al contempo felice. Lui provava affetto per me...prova...affetto...” - s’interruppe la voce, come ad ascoltarsi che davvero non avesse finito per pronunciare altra parola - “E avrebbe desiderato che io fossi felice. Ecco…vorrei potergli dire che adesso io sono felice e che il suo sacrificio non ha scalfitto questa felicità! Non sempre il destino riserva a due anime che provano reciproco affetto il dono d’essere unite…ma…io sarò devota al sentimento che mi ha guidato a lui…anche se saremo destinati a non incontrarci forse mai più. Io spero che il conte tornerà sano e salvo…”.

Strideva adesso, ancora più del momento della separazione, la lontananza che diveniva più fonda ed al tempo stesso più leggera.

Il destino aveva imposto il proprio volere ma il senso dell’unione, l’essere uniti, s’affacciava alla coscienza ancora più intenso di prima, che il destino li aveva fatti incontrare e dunque una ragione ci sarebbe stata per quell’amore ch’era sorto, anche se esso era e sarebbe stato un amore destinato a non realizzarsi mai.

“Perdonate mademoiselle…voi avete espresso il desiderio di vedermi…c’è qualche motivo particolare?”.

“Maestà…”.

Oscar s’ammutolì, dubbiosa se manifestare richieste che parevano così infime di fronte alla condizione dell’altra e ancora più dubbiosa se proporre d’essere lei stessa ad esaudire il desiderio di Maria Antonietta, seppur ammettendo che in quel modo si sarebbe impadronita di ciò che non le competeva, ritrovandosi ad essere di nuovo confidente ed amica dei due amanti.

Assurdo...

Crebbe il disprezzo verso di sé, che a quel modo, non avrebbe neppure avuto il tempo di coltivare in maniera efficace la ricerca di André.

“No…avrei solo…”.

Maria Antonietta aveva ancora le mani su quelle dell’altra, le strinse…

“Sapete…dicono che quando si attende un figlio…pare si diventa più accorti e sensibili…ma anche più egoisti e più fragili! Dunque non fatemi stare in pensiero…se c’è altro…”.

“Avrei necessità di conferire con mio padre su alcune faccende che riguardano l’arruolamento dei soldati...nella Guardia Reale s’intende...”.

“Parlate…non abbiate timore…”.

Il bivio pulsava nelle vene...

L’assenza rimbombava nella testa...

Scelse Oscar...

“Perdonate maestà…non vorrei impensierirvi…il Ministero della Guerra si occupa degli uomini che saranno arruolati per andare in America ma avrei necessità di conferire con mio padre sulle guarnigioni disponibili a cedere soldati da addestrare come guardie di palazzo o comunque addette alla sicurezza della reggia…mi rendo conto che potrei anche domandare al Conte d’Artois…”.

“Ma voi vi fidate di vostro padre?!” – sorrise Maria Antonietta – “Mi pare giusto!”.

“Non è a Versailles adesso…”.

“E voi non potete aspettare!”.

“No…perdonate…”.

Un respiro…

“Sapete che quando voi siete alla reggia io mi sento molto più tranquilla! Dunque…andate pure se avete questa necessità…ma non dimenticatevi di me! Tornate presto con le vostre preziose informazioni! E…”.

“…”.

Il silenzio calò come cappa plumbea a soffocare la levità dei discorsi appena morti.

“Vostro padre…dove si trova adesso?” – chiese Maria Antonietta tornando a osservare i giardini, come se in realtà a lei non importasse tanto la risposta, quando che la mente avrebbe voluto uscire da lì e seguire il pensiero e poi il luogo e poi chissà quale nuvole raminghe nel cielo.

“Credo si trovi in Bretagna, forse a Saint Malò o comunque nei dintorni…sta prendendo parte all’addestramento dei soldati che si imbarcheranno…”.

Le mani sopra le mani dell’altra, le dita della regina tennero strette quelle di Oscar.

La nuvoletta oscurò nuovamente lo sguardo della donna che dunque tentava e avrebbe tentato ad ogni modo di proseguire la sua vita, ma il luogo, insignificante all’apparenza, dettava un percorso, impossibile da compiere per lei, molto facile da raggiungere per l’altra.

“Saint Malò?” – domandò Maria Antonietta – “Vostro padre si trova nei pressi di Saint Malò?”.

“Credo di sì, Maestà…”.

Un respiro fondo, seppure solo immaginato…

Oscar François de Jarjayes intuì il senso del tono dell’altra.

Sentì esplodere in petto lo sconvolgimento misto alla depressione indotta dalla visione dei luoghi e del percorso che l’avrebbe condotta…

“Certo…è lontano…” – ammise Maria Antonietta, che l’altra ebbe chiara la visione e un poco sentì il sangue gelare ed accaldarsi al tempo stesso.

L’insipido calore ebbe pregio d’avvampare un poco le guance, che Oscar fu costretta a slacciare la stretta delle mani e a torcere un poco il viso, verso la stanza, mimando un fantomatico controllo della legna che ardeva nel camino.

Si alzò…

Il bivio non era più tale, che la strada ridiventava unica e solitaria ma percorsa da lei sola.

Non vi era scampo, non vi era possibilità di scegliere un’altra strada.

Lo doveva al suo ruolo di amica della regina e...

Oscar François de Jarjayes si sentì inspiegabilmente oscura e sporca nell’ascoltare le considerazioni della regina senza ritenere d’opporre alcuna obiezione.

In totale silenzio non comprendeva più se era dunque divenuta capace di trarre dalle parole dell’altra lo spunto per accondiscendere al proprio desiderio piuttosto che a quello della regina.

“Potreste…” – domandò Maria Antonietta – “Raggiungere…Brest?”.

Una domanda suggestiva, ch’essa conteneva già la risposta.

“Se questo è il vostro desiderio…” – fredda si dispiegò la conclusione.

“Ecco…non so…io non so più cosa pensare! E se lo ferissi? E se lui m’immaginasse infedele? A lui intendo…”.

“Maestà…” – impossibile fu per Oscar François de Jarjayes procedere nella conversazione.

Non per il Colonnello Oscar François de Jarjayes ma per la donna Oscar François de Jarjayes, che fu lei a domandarsi quale amore avrebbe potuto dirigere i gesti verso l’adempimento di un dovere coniugale, per di più stabilito attraverso un contratto di legge, un accordo tra popoli un tempo avversari, piuttosto che verso una fedeltà talmente fonda ed imperscrutabile da divenire una sorta di ombra capace di oscurare persino la nascita di un erede, a suggello del dannato accordo!?

Il corpo sarebbe dunque divenuto calice o sarcofago d’un simile amore?

Strinse le mani, Oscar François de Jarjayes, accorgendosi d’essere inspiegabilmente protesa al volto di Fersen, al corpo dell’altro, alle movenze appena percepite da lontano ma impresse evidentemente nella coscienza, al di là della volontà di volerle imprimere.

Il bivio dunque scompariva.

Avrebbe riveduto Fersen…

Avrebbe raccontato al conte della felicità della donna amata.

Una felicità avulsa dalla loro unione – che non si era dunque mai consumata – ma che diveniva, proprio in forza dell’assenza, ancora più fonda e intensa.

Il bivio...

L’assenza...

Il pensiero ripiombò ad André che parimenti si era sottratto al conflitto e a lei stessa, negando però una qualsiasi spiegazione, come se lei non ne fosse stata degna, nonostante si conoscessero da anni.

La coscienza, che pochi istanti prima aveva accarezzato la visione dell’altro, immaginando lo struggimento di una scelta similare a quella del conte, nell’istante successivo rifuggì dal volto dell’amico di un tempo, che aveva avuto il disgraziato pregio d’occupare le giornate e le ore scorse nella vana ricerca di una giustificazione che evidentemente André non aveva voluto dare, di sé e di ciò che aveva fatto.

“Non potrò conferirvi alcun incarico ufficiale…nessuno dovrà sapere che siete andata per mio conto…” – concluse la regina, dando per scontato il consenso alla richiesta – “Non potrò lasciarvi alcuno scritto…se disgraziatamente esso dovesse cadere in mani sbagliate…”.

Il senso dell’incarico era sottile…

La missione era conferita dalla donna alla donna e non dalla regina al colonnello.

“Maestà…”.

“Potrei comprendere il vostro disappunto…non come ufficiale della Guardia Reale…ma…” – sussurrò Maria Antonietta, che tremò Oscar François de Jarjayes, che mai s’era veduta a quel modo – “Si…come donna…ammetterei ch’è riprovevole, quasi un colpo al cuore, esser stata capace di violare il patto di fedeltà muto e silenzioso che risiede nella nostra promessa…”.

_Una promessa…_

“Ma se lo faceste…ecco per me sarebbe un sollievo! Sapere che lui partirà sapendo ciò che accadrà…forse non vivrà nel rimpianto d’aver commesso un errore. Tutto dovrà essergli riferito a voce…ecco dunque vedete che a questo punto la scelta non può che cadere che su di voi Oscar. Solo di voi mi fido…solo di voi si fida il conte…ciò che avete fatto al ricevimento è stato encomiabile…”.

Oscar François de Jarjayes, la donna Oscar François de Jarjayes, era divenuta amico, come aveva caldeggiato André, che l’aveva invitata a partecipare al ricevimento ove aveva danzato con Sua Maestà la regina Maria Antonietta, una sfida accolta per il bene di Sua Maestà la Regina Maria Antonietta.

Solo ora si domandava se André aveva compreso altro di lei che riguardasse Fersen.

Solo ora si chiedeva se André non l’avesse spinta ad essere ciò che lei non avrebbe mai voluto essere, messaggera d’un amore impossibile, così che forse anche lei ammettesse che l’amore esiste anche nell’impossibilità della sua essenza.

In quel frangente, lei sarebbe stata sola, una ed al tempo stesso tante persone, e per ognuna di esse avrebbe dovuto recitare la parte, senza che l’una sapesse nulla dell’altra, senza che l’una interferisse con l’altra.

“Ecco...ve lo confermo!” – sospirò Maria Antonietta abbassando lo sguardo – “Per amore si diviene oltremodo egoisti! Perdonatemi…ma voi…voi davvero siete l’unica persona su cui posso fare affidamento. Il conte…deve essere libero…dovrà vivere liberamente anche se non passerà giorno in cui il mio pensiero non sarà rivolto a lui…”.

_Il Conte di Fersen sarà libero…_

_Dunque amare significa essere legati per il resto della vita ad una persona…_

_E al tempo stesso essere liberi…_

_Liberi di amare ancora…_

_Libertà…_

_Fersen sarà libero…_

_Amare ed essere liberi…_

_***_

Gli scalini a due a due percorsi in fretta…

Inspiegabile rabbia chiudeva la gola adesso.

Rabbia mescolata a sollievo, ch’erano anni che si vociferava sulla presunta incapacità della regina di mettere al mondo un erede e dunque lo scenario, in poche settimane, s’era capovolto.

Sua Maestà avrebbe avuto necessità d’avere attorno a sé, tranquillità ed affetto…

Dunque Oscar François de Jarjayes aveva recitato la sua parte, aveva rinunciato a mantenersi neutrale, aveva accettato di divenire confidente e amica piuttosto che…

Dunque Oscar François de Jarjayes adesso avrebbe recitato il ruolo d’una donna che avrebbe riportato all’amante la notizia della gravidanza della donna amata.

Un misto di rabbia e sollievo…

Punse la rinuncia a mantenersi estranea, punse ancora di più rammentando lo scontro consumato tra lei e André, prima del fatidico ricevimento, quando lui, proprio lui, l’aveva invitata a non restare in disparte, a farsi carico di quel sentimento intenso e puro, che però non le sarebbe mai appartenuto.

Le parve quasi di vederlo, lui, André, provare a smorzare la rabbia, tentare d’ammansirla.

Perché!?

Solo per proteggere l’onore della regina?!

Solo per evitare il disonore alla famiglia Jarjayes?!

Solo per distogliere gli sguardi della corte dal Conte di Fersen?!

_André..._

In silenzio aprì la porticina della stanza, su, al limitare del tetto della reggia.

Punse la visione di sé, donna vestita da uomo, donna che recitava la parte dell’amica fidata…

Si sgranarono gli occhi nella penombra della mansardina…

Due babbucce appaiate ai piedi del letto.

Vestine linde e profumate distese sulla coperta ch’era stata tirata già, rincalzata…

Il respiro lieve, il pulcino, che ora non era più zozzo, raggomitolato, addormentato, chiuso nella camicia un poco lunga da cui sbucavano calzette ch’erano scivolate giù.

“Ma guarda…” – le venne da sussurrare avvicinandosi, ammaestrando l’ondeggiare della spada che seppur nel fodero avrebbe potuto sbattere in qualche mobile – la stanzetta era minuscola – e svegliare la mocciosa.

Oscar rimase a contemplare la bambinetta che dormiva beata, il viso ripulito dai moccoli e dalla polvere di carbone. Pareva persino più in carne o forse, pulita, la pelle risaltava tenera e morbida e dunque d’aspetto più sano e lieve.

Un passo…

Le assi del pavimento di legno scricchiolarono…

Il sonno leggero e la mocciosa si stropicciò la faccia, aprendo gli occhi d’un verde intenso e limpido.

Occhi grandi e vispi, seppure un poco assonnati…

Occhi sgranati alla messa a fuoco dell’ospite che lei aveva già visto ma che la mente infantile non aveva avuto tempo e velocità tale da riconoscere.

“No…sono io…ti ricordi di me?” – l’ammonì Oscar restando ferma per non spaventarla.

L’altra si rattrappì contro la parete un poco spaventata…

“Sono io…mi hai offerto una mela…era buona…giù, nelle cucine…”.

Incombeva il corpo, dunque Oscar ammise che sarebbe stato necessario ristabilire le distanze.

Decise di prendere una sedia e si sedette, andando a slacciarsi la cintura che reggeva la spada, appoggiandola a terra. Una mano tra i capelli…

“Sei Victoire vero? Proprio non ti rammenti di me?”.

Un guizzo…

La mocciosa sfoderò un sorriso oltremodo sdentato, il corpicino s’afflosciò come un soufflé estratto troppo presto dal forno. Per un soufflé è male, per una mocciosa spaventata significava che la paura andava via via scemando.

Fissò il viso di Oscar, come estasiata dal maestoso portamento, i riccioli morbidi che incorniciavano il viso, le mostrine ordinate e dorate, il quadro splendente ed altero.

Sorrise Oscar…

“Vedo che Amalie alla fine ha accettato di portarti qui! Stai bene? Hai dormito abbastanza?”.

“Oui” – trillò l’altra masticando una vocale – “Amalie…Amalie…”.

La mocciosa doveva avere forse tre anni ma il linguaggio scarno ed elementare suggeriva quello d’una bambina più piccola.

Oscar si avvicinò tentando di farsi spiegare che vita avesse vissuto la piccola.

Quella non capiva, continuando a sorridere. Anzi, prese coraggio, si avvicinò al punto da finirle sulle ginocchia, arrampicandosi su ed abbracciandola.

“Amalie…” – continuò a trillare…

“Amalie…” – cantilenò allora Oscar ridendo, visto che seriamente non riusciva a cavar nulla dalla piccola – “Chi è Amalie!?”

“Maman!” – esclamò quella – “Maman Amalie!”.

Colpì l’appellativo. Oscar si scansò un poco, allontanandosi dalla piccola, a scrutare le fattezze del viso, seria, severa, tentando di scorgere…

_Che diavolo vorresti vederci nel viso di Victoire?_

_Le fattezze della madre?_

Non rammentando Amalie così bene, fu costretta a sforzarsi.

Sì, i lineamenti della giovane in qualche maniera erano lì, seppur ammansiti dai connoti infantili del visino, gli occhioni spalancati, il nasino perfetto, le sopracciglia castane, l’espressione buffa…

Potevano forse essere simili a quelli d’una sorella.

Ma di certo quei lineamenti s’erano abilmente mescolati a quelli del padre…

“E il tuo papà…” – chiese Oscar, sperando in una risposta altrettanto adeguata, anche se sapeva bene che di quei tempi molto spesso i padri non avevano volto, non avevano nome, e se la madre della piccola era finita a Versailles come sguattera, portandosi dietro la figlia, senz’altro la ragione era da ricercare nel fatto che un padre non c’era e non c’era nessun’altro che avrebbe potuto aiutare a crescere la mocciosa.

C’erano gli orfanotrofi certo…

L’altra, il viso ridente e buffo, tentò di mantenersi fiduciosa, colpita ed affascinata dalla bontà di colei che stava ponendo le domande ma l’ultima richiesta ebbe il potere di pungere lo sguardo e la mente.

Chissà se Victoire l’aveva mai conosciuto suo padre…

Negò dunque Victoire, la voce come impigliata nella gola, lo sguardo via via colpito dalla verità, il sorriso che si spegneva mutandosi in un commosso ricordo.

“Non c’è…” – spiegò piano.

“Non c’è…ma sai dove si trova?” – insistette Oscar, intuendo che la bambina sapeva almeno che un padre c’era stato, chissà quando.

La bambina negò di nuovo. Era piccola ma evidentemente la mancanza o l’abbandono facevano già parte delle sue fonde e tristi conoscenze.

“E’ morto…” – sussurrò mentre la voce scompariva e il sorriso mutava in una struggente richiesta di aiuto, fosse stata anche solo la pietà di non porre più quelle domande.

“E’ morto…” – sussultò Oscar come stranita, ch’era una verità che non si aspettava.

D’istinto e senza pietà tentò d’insistere…

“Dove…”.

“E’ morto…” – ripeté Victoire mentre la voce s’incrinava e gli occhi s’inumidivano declinandosi in un’espressione di tragica realtà.

Era sola…

Era una bambina sola…

“Victoire!” – la voce alle spalle giunse secca che quasi la mocciosa sarebbe caduta a terra per lo spavento se Oscar non l’avesse tenuta stretta – “Zitta!”.

Fu Oscar stessa a spazientirsi intuendo che Amalie Jenevieux era entrata…

“Perdonate mademoiselle ma se strillerete ancora a questo modo la bambina ne risentirà!” – schioccò nervosa mentre la giovane afferrava la bambina togliendogliela dalle mani.

“Perdonate voi monsieur!” – chiosò Amalie sfoderando un insolito coraggio, assente nel primo incontro – “Se ho accettato la vostra offerta…a proposito…ve ne sono grata…davvero…ma non accetto che qualcuno s’intrometta nella nostra vita. Mia e di Victoire! Aver acconsentito a venire fin quassù non significa consentirvi di sapere tutto…”.

“Non intendevo mancarti di rispetto…” – si alzò Oscar, facendo segno alla giovane, ch’era rimasta in piedi rigida, con la mocciosa stretta al collo, di sedersi sul letto – “Ma di certo sapere da dove venite potrebbe consentirmi di darvi un aiuto…”.

“Che v’importa da dove veniamo? Ci avete già aiutato!” – ghignò Amalie spaventata.

“Se hai timore che possa esigere altro in cambio del mio aiuto puoi stare tranquilla…ma se continuerai a strillare a questo modo…prima o poi qualche domestico se ne risentirà e non tollererà più la vostra presenza!”.

Il ricatto era sottile. L’altra era infuriata e forse un poco stupida…

“Allora ce ne andremo!”.

“Peccato” – la chiosa sferzò – “Tu forse saresti in grado di vivere là sotto, nelle cucine…ma tua figlia…per lei sarebbe più difficile!”.

Amalie Jenevieux aveva a suo modo tentato d’ingannare gli altri, forse anche la piccola, sul rapporto che le legava.

Amalie Jenevieux si sentì scoperta. Era entrata a conversazione già iniziata e Victoire aveva evidentemente appellato Amalie come madre.

Amalie Jenevieux doveva avere forse vent’anni e se Victoire era sua figlia…

Un respiro fondo…

“Per quel che mi riguarda…non occorre che tu tema il mio giudizio…” – proseguì Oscar calma – “Hai avuto coraggio a tenere con te tua figlia…mi domandavo dunque se per caso fossi giunta a Versailles nella speranza di trovare il padre…il vero padre…ma Victoire mi ha appena detto che suo padre è morto…dunque...un altro padre?! Uno...qualsiasi!?”.

Le parole ciniche, quasi violente, sferzarono davvero.

Un destino terribile messo sul piatto d’una insinuazione altrettanto ignobile.

“Voi…vi ho giudicato troppo bene!” – sputò Amalie – “Siete perfida invece! Come potete insinuare…”.

“Amalie Jenevieux!” – sibilò Oscar François de Jarjayes, un respiro fondo, l’inspiegabile allontanamento dell’altra attraverso il tono della voce e il più formale voi, che non c’era più tempo e le tempie battevano di nuovo alla ricerca d’un sentiero anche se un sentiero qualsiasi non sarebbe stato sufficiente – “Non vi conosco e non vi giudico. Ma se questa è vostra figlia e voi siete arrivata fino a Versailles con lei - ben sapendo che giovani come voi, con un figlio, al più possono beneficiare degli avanzi di pietanze che vengono distribuite ai mendicanti ma non certo aspirare ad un lavoro nelle cucine – non posso che dedurne che l’avete fatto per un altro scopo. Avete accettato il mio aiuto e avete dato l’impressione di conoscermi…dunque…perché tenere tutto sotto un’inutile coltre di mistero!? Ditemi la verità…forse potrò aiutarvi a trovarlo…fatelo per vostra figlia. Il padre di Victoire è davvero morto? Oppure sei venuta a cercarlo? Se sai chi è…”.

L’altra aveva ascoltato. Occhi sgranati e fissi alla donna vestita in uniforme che in pochi giorni aveva elaborato poche ma corrette deduzioni.

Amalie Jenevieux s’era ritrovata ad essere una specie di libro aperto e questo l’aveva disorientata e spaventata, che lei non sapeva se poteva fidarsi e l’altra avrebbe tranquillamente potuto essere un avversario.

Sì, avrebbe potuto esserlo…

“Non lo so…” – un’esitazione, Amalie si strinse la bambina addosso, a farsi coraggio. La mocciosa affondò le mani nei capelli…

“Maman Amalie…” – ripeté quella.

“Non lo sai…” – l’incitò Oscar un poco sulle spine, il respiro sospeso, il dubbio atroce…

Quale destino scegliere…

Il padre della piccola davvero morto…

Oppure in realtà vivo, seppur naufragato nella più misera e vigliacca delle scomparse, quella che si percorre al fine di non ritrovarsi col fiato sul collo d’un figlio nato per errore!?

S’avvicinò Oscar mediando parole morbide.

Il dubbio che il padre di Victoire fosse vivo piuttosto che morto…

Il dubbio che la giovane non sapesse chi era…

E poi, l’inspiegabile ondeggiamento del cuore…

La visione di quella dannata tela stracciata e consunta a cui si sarebbe potuto mettere al più un rattoppo.

La trama irrimediabilmente compromessa al punto che il rattoppo avrebbe forse consentito di riconoscere un disegno, un ordito vago, ma non l’arazzo nella sua complessità.

“E se poi me la portano via?”.

“Victoire!? Perché dovrebbero portartela via?!”.

Che Amalie dovette istintivamente staccarsi dalla bambina, intollerabile avere in animo di tenerla stretta in un abbraccio, al pensiero che quella fosse stata frutto d’un errore, di lusinghe sapienti, o promesse fatte di parole e carezze, ch’erano divenute carne e sangue e s’erano fatte vive adesso, delle manine appiccicose di Victoire, del sorriso balbettante di Victoire che pareva una scimmietta allegra, senza capacità di comprendere da dove venisse e chi fosse davvero.

“Quanti anni ha Victoire?” – chiese Oscar per rimediare alla vergogna dell’altra.

“Tre…no...ecco...quasi...quattro...”.

“Sì…e tu…”.

“Io…” – un’esitazione – “Venti…”.

Un respiro fondo, i calcoli erano corretti.

“Dunque è accaduto quando avevi sedici anni…la piccola sa poche parole…pare una bambina di due…” – convenne Oscar per tentare d’estorcere altri indizi, appoggiando la conversazione sul più banale interesse per la bambina – “Come mai? Io non ne so molto sui bambini…ma…”.

“E’ colpa mia!” – eruppe Amalie che però stava per mettersi a piangere.

Le lacrime tenute lì, in gola, almeno per spiegare all’altra lo strazio.

“Io non so leggere, non so scrivere…sono una povera ignorante! Non lo so chi è il padre di Victoire! Non lo so perché io ero…”.

Un respiro fondo, calcoli o no, Oscar iniziò a comprendere.

Senza mezze parole…

“Eri…”.

Annuì Amalie: “Dite pure ch’ero una poco di buono! Non avevo di che mangiare e _quello_ era l’unico modo per vivere!”.

“Dunque è così…”.

“Avevo trovato una stanza a Parigi e stavo lì…una sera ero uscita per recuperare qualche foglia d’insalata…quelle che buttano via al mercato…ma era già tutto finito. Les Halles era deserto…i poveri a Parigi…siamo tanti…avevo fame…e vagavo per le strade…avevo fame…e…e mi hanno detto che se avessi voluto…mi hanno detto che mi avrebbero dato da mangiare e un letto per dormire...mi sono fidata! E sono...”.

Lo sguardo s’abbassò...

“Che vi importa? Se volete saperlo solo per giudicarmi?!”.

“Io non giudico te ma chi ti ha usato...”.

“Usato? Io sarei stata usata? Vi farebbe comodo pensare che sarei stata usata?! Così da lavarvi la coscienza e dire a voi stessa ch’è un bene esserci incontrate?! Così potrete essere ancor più caritatevole...”.

Colpì la chiosa...

_Ancora più..._

Un paragone implica la presenza di due o più situazioni, due o più gesti, due o più baratri...

Oscar François de Jarjayes sarebbe stata ancora più caritatevole...

Di chi...

L’altra pareva un fiume in piena, non comprese che stava parlando troppo o troppo a sproposito.

“E se vi dicessi che io invece stavo bene?! Che mi piaceva dare ciò che altre donne non sanno offrire?” – sputò Amalie Jenevieux, come a volersi ammantare del fervido e sacro ruolo della puttana di strada.

Oscar si ritrovò colpita dalla chiosa sferzante. Si ritrovò spiazzata al pensiero d’aver già giudicato la giovane per ciò che era accaduto e di ritrovarsi lei stessa ad intercedere per l’altra e la piccola solo perché aveva il dubbio che le due avessero qualcosa a che fare con...

_André..._

Il nome stretto tra le labbra...

La congettura chiusa nella testa.

_Sono una donna a dispetto dell’uniforme che indosso…_

_Siete voi?!_

_Che cosa vuoi dire? Mi conosci? Qualcuno ti ha parlato di me?_

Il labile vincolo del balbettio d’una povera sguattera si era impadronito della coscienza. Un esile filo, che, ancora più assurdamente, la mente aveva tentato di tessere, per crearsi un appiglio...

Una tela strappata e senza colore...

Amalie Jenevieux conosceva Oscar François de Jarjayes...

Il bivio...

_André..._

Di nuovo il respiro mozzato...

In mancanza di quel labile vincolo, lei si sarebbe mai interessata a una giovane come Amalie Jenevieux?!

L’avrebbe mai degnata d’un pensiero che non fosse stato di disprezzo per ciò che i benpensanti s’affrettavano a decifrare come uno dei mestieri più deprecabili e al tempo stesso rincorso per i vicoli zozzi della città?

Amalie s’avvicinò, lo sguardo furioso, la voce rotta, che quasi Victoire si spaventò.

“Voi siete una donna...vi è mai accaduto d’immaginarvi a dare piacere a un uomo? A desiderarlo per puro piacere?! Senza pensare che lo amate, senza pensare che quello potrebbe amarvi...che quello un giorno vi sposerà? Solo per sentirlo dentro di voi e...”.

“Smettila!” – che l’altra fu costretta a indietreggiare, confusa dalle parole, ancor più stranita per aver pensato che tra Amalie Jenevieux e André Grandier potesse essersi mai dipanato un sottile filo che li aveva fatti incontrare e conoscere e...

Era stato André a parlare ad Amalie di lei?

Le tempie battevano...

Il disprezzo e lo stupore...

“No! Non la smetto!” – continuò ad avanzare Amalie come fuori di sé dalla rabbia o forse dall’insana lucidità che conferisce la miseria, che con quella le parole o le grandi peripezie indotte dall’amore valgono poco o nulla – “Amare non serve a niente! Si soffre e basta! Io ho dato ciò che avevo e chi voleva un poco di compagnia si è preso ciò che voleva. Vi ripugna tutto ciò?”

La piccola Victoire appoggiò le manine sul viso della madre, come a contenerne la rabbia, come ad interrompere la dannata discesa verso l’Inferno, dove il sesso è nulla più che sesso, e dove nulla ha colore se non quello della volontà di fare dell’altro tutto ciò che aggrada all’intelletto, perverso o meno che sia.

“Che importanza ha...amare?!” – mormorò Amalie – “E’ accaduto…dopo la prima volta…se hai fame…tutte le volte sono uguali…dunque io non lo so chi è il padre di Victoire…”.

Silenzio…

Inconscio dispiegarsi di congetture e rime…

Sempre le stesse storie, sempre gli stessi ritornelli quando c’erano di mezzo il denaro e il rango e la fame.

“Ho fatto tutto da sola…nella mia stanza…”.

Le domande serrarono gl’intenti…

Sarebbe stato difficile fare tutto _da soli…_

“Come hai fatto a sopravvivere? Possibile…”.

“Ve lo ripeto! L’ho messa al mondo…l’ho nutrita…in silenzio…al buio…ecco perché Victoire sembra…più piccola. Non ha mai parlato con nessuno…non ha mai visto nessuno. Conosce solo me e facevo in modo che lei non mi disturbasse quando arrivavano quelli che stavano con me!”.

“Vorrei crederti…” – Oscar sollevò lo sguardo, severo, quasi sprezzante, nemmeno lei sapeva se per via del racconto ignobile o per il fatto che in esso nulla avrebbe mai potuto riguardare la figura _dell’altro_ e dunque lei era al punto di partenza e si malediceva perché non aveva scoperto nulla e si disprezzava ancora di più per aver immaginato di scovare altro di così terribile entro l’esistenza di André – “E’ solo che…è difficile immaginare che tu sia riuscita a mettere al mondo una figlia e a sopravvivere…”.

L’insinuazione punse l’orgoglio…

Amalie Jenevieux si sentì scoperta.

Secco, quasi senza respiro, quasi a voler colpire l’altra in chissà quale oscura maniera: “Qualcuno arrivava fin sulla porta e lasciava un cestino di frutta, pane, farina…qualche soldo…sono vissuta così!”.

“Cosa? Chi era?”.

Ondeggiò la coscienza, colpita di nuovo...

Un passo e il filo si strappava, un altro passo e la corda diventava spessa a stringere fin quasi a far mancare il respiro.

“Non lo so…”.

“Come…”.

“Non lo so!”.

Il pianto eruppe…

“Non lo so!” – ripeté livida Amalie, che la mocciosa di nuovo s’impietrì alla vista della madre pietosamente disperata.

Il racconto aveva il sapore d’essere veritiero…

Quelle erano madre e figlia e non semplicemente sorelle.

La prova stava lì, in quella sorta d’invisibile legame che lega le madri ai figli, che in qualche caso esso può essere reciso, persino dalla madre stessa, che se del figlio non ne vuole più sapere o lo abbandona o, peggio ancora, lo affoga nella Senna.

Oppure il legame diviene assoluto, così che se la madre piange lo fa anche la figlia e se la madre ride…

Quel legame dunque era sopravvissuto grazie ad un benefattore...

“No…piccola…non è colpa tua!” – Amalie tentò d’ammansire la bambina regalandole un sorriso abbozzato.

“Conoscerai almeno il volto di questa persona…” – Oscar François de Jarjayes tentò di mantenere l’altra ancorata alla realtà.

Forse colui ch’era stato spinto dall’inspiegabile moto di generosità era proprio il padre della piccola.

Amalie tirò su col naso, negò…

“Non lo so che faccia avesse…”.

“Cosa? Ma se…”.

“Vi prego…basta…è accaduto…”.

“Hai detto che qualcuno veniva a portarti denaro e pane…”.

Tutto assurdo, le domande rotolavano giù come pietre sull’esile fusto della giovane vita…

Un racconto senza senso…

“Poteva essere chiunque…qualcuno ch’era stato con me…oppure qualcuno che ha avuto pietà di me! E poi…”.

“Amalie…chi era questa persona?”.

“Non ho mai aperto la porta…per timore poi di tradirmi. Se non so niente, non posso dire niente a nessuno. Nessuno potrà mai temere nulla da me!”

“Tradirti? Amalie, che significa?”.

Che così l’altra si stava tradendo davvero…

“Dove sei vissuta a Parigi?”.

La testa di Amalie era sprofondata nel petto. Il luogo faceva parte del passato reietto.

“Dunque è stato un caso se sei giunta fino a Versailles?”.

Silenzio…

Forse non era stato solo un caso…

“Perché allora sei venuta alla reggia? Perché sei venuta proprio qui? Se stai cercando quella persona…potrebbe essere ovunque…e se non sai nemmeno che faccia ha e neppure come si chiama…”.

Contestazioni ovvie…

Parole come pietre…

“Nelle cucine...ho compreso che mi conoscevi...”.

_Sono Oscar François de Jarjayes…puoi fare il mio nome…e se qualcuno avrà qualcosa da obiettare digli pure di venire a conferire con me!_

_Voi…siete…voi…_

_Che cosa sai di me?_

_Nulla…_

_Chi ti ha parlato di me? Conoscevi già il mio nome!?_

_Monsieur…tutti…tutti sanno chi siete!_

Amalie Jenevieux si sentì scoperta.

Si strinse la mocciosa addosso: “Ho sbagliato lo so! Ma ho pensato che se questa persona non voleva far sapere nulla di sé…ho pensato che fosse una persona importante…e se aveva avuto pietà di me…”.

“Potrebbe essere che sia qui, alla reggia? Potrebbe essere un nobile!?”.

La congettura creò la frattura insperata.

Annuì Amalie, un poco esausta.

Era una persona semplice, il ragionamento era ampio e bislacco, le conclusioni infernali ma non così inverosimili.

Il vicolo cieco in cui la giovane s’era messa spontaneamente aveva eroso la coscienza e forse minato per sempre l’intelletto.

Da qui la deduzione lieve e ovvia.

Forse la corte attraeva spontaneamente, senza un nesso fondato, o forse chiunque avrebbe pensato di finire lì, perché lì c’era più possibilità di sopravvivere e da lì era giunta la silenziosa generosità che le aveva consentito di sopravvivere.

“Sei sicura di non rammentare nulla?” – l’ultima obiezione – “Tu sai chi sono...chi te lo ha detto?”.

Oscar si ritrovò al punto di partenza.

Aiutare una giovane in difficoltà senza mostrarsi in volto, senza dichiararlo apertamente…

Chiunque fosse, forse abitava alla reggia dunque…

Forse era proprio il padre della mocciosa.

Oppure era soltanto qualcuno che aveva voluto lavarsi la coscienza, emendare con un tozzo di pane e una moneta allo scempio di una vita sfruttata e poi gettata via come non valesse nulla.

“Era gentile…” – sussurrò Amalie senza rispondere in maniera diretta alla domanda ma di fatto, a modo suo, rispondendo ad essa.

“Cosa?” – stupore, la chiosa sferzò dirompente ricomponendo l’iniziale congettura – “Nonostante quello che ti ha fatto?”.

Oscar si ritrovò innervosita e spazientita.

La nausea chiuse lo stomaco...

Afferrò l’altra per le braccia. La tenne stretta e la bambina in mezzo un poco stranita.

“Ma come fai a dire che era gentile se non rammenti neppure la sua faccia? Come avrebbe fatto…”.

Si divincolò Amalie Jenevieux che evidentemente la chiosa feroce era incisa in profondità.

“Come faccio…come faccio?!” – tremò la voce, lo sguardo semplice trafisse l’altra - “Non lo so!”.

“Ti ha preso con la forza?!” - arrancarono le congetture – “E tu dici ch’era gentile?”.

Serrato interrogatorio…

“No! Non volete capire! Me ne vado!” – gridò Amalie – “Non accetterò un solo granello di sale da voi!”.

Afferrò la figlia, Amalie Jenevieux, cominciò a slacciare la vestina, strappando quasi i legacci, per spogliarla…

“Vi piacerebbe se ammettessi d’esser stata presa con la forza! Così davvero...pensereste a me come una poverina che non ha avuto scampo e invece...”.

Victoire si spaventò, il mento prese a tremare, le labbra inarcate emisero un gemito di terrore...

Amalie Jenevieux pareva invasata...

“E se invece vi dicessi d’aver provato piacere, che l’ho scelto io...”.

“Aspetta!”.

Oscar tentò di fermarla, sorpresa dalla rabbia dell’altra.

Dunque quale sarebbe stato il peggior giudizio morale...

Quello d’essere stati artefici del proprio destino e aver scelto di accogliere tra le braccia e nel ventre chiunque fosse stato piacevole accogliere...

Oppure d’averlo fatto per sopravvivere e mangiare, finanche di non aver avuto sufficiente forza d’opporsi a una violenza, così che quel difetto di coraggio sarebbe ugualmente equivalso a una colpa?

In tutti i casi, qualcuno che Amalie Jenevieux aveva dipinto come _di buon cuore e gentile_, si era premurato di aiutare la giovane ma lo aveva fatto in silenzio, senza mostrarsi in volto, senza appropriarsi della bontà del gesto, vai a sapere se per opportunismo e mancanza di coraggio oppure perché nulla trapelasse della sua autentica generosità e della sua origine?!

La coscienza ingenua della madre era stata alla fine forgiata dall’anonima generosità dello sconosciuto benefattore, che doveva aver fatto presa sulla giovane, affinché quella, in un misto di vergogna, risentimento o pietosa gratitudine, avesse accettato di tacere sul volto e sul nome.

Nessuno spiraglio dunque…

“No!” – fu Oscar a gridare – “Perdonami! Non andartene!”.

Comprese che a forzare la situazione l’altra sarebbe scomparsa e la ricerca e i dubbi e quel cuore sospeso sarebbero rimasti lì, a battere senza sosta sino allo sfinimento.

Tentò di richiudere la veste alla bambina, afferrando le mani della giovane, stringendogliele per evitare che l’altra continuasse nella furiosa svestizione.

“Non ti chiederò altro…resta…almeno qui sarai al sicuro…e poi…io andrò via per qualche giorno…dunque non ti disturberò…”.

Amalie rallentò i movimenti, il capo abbassato, i capelli un poco arruffati per via della sgraziata reazione s’afflosciarono ricadendo sulla fronte.

Il profilo ridivenuto statico…

“Andate via?” – chiese un poco laconica, quasi spaventata.

“Non preoccuparti…potrai restare…qui…non ti farò altre domande...lo prometto...”.

Amalie Jenevieux sollevò gli occhi.

Il viso dell’ospite era severo, un poco freddo, come sull’orlo di un precipizio in cui si è finiti per sbaglio ma indietro non si può più tornare.

La giovane ammise che anche solo un’altra parola e il baratro si sarebbe spalancato di fronte all’altra.

“Grazie…” – un sorriso mesto, la destra a risistemare i capelli – “Non chiedetemi nulla!”.

Annuì l’altra...

Una battaglia assurda...

Amalie si sedette un istante, le mani strette in grembo.

Poi la destra andò a sistemare un ricciolo sulla fronte della bambina.

“Ora torniamo giù, altrimenti ci sgrideranno…a Victoire farò sgusciare i piselli…sta diventando brava…”.

La porta si chiuse…

Implosero i sensi travolti dallo scenario.

Una storia come tante oppure…

** **


	7. Brise

_E’ la loro certezza di essere diversi a renderli uguali_

_David Foster Wallace_

** _Brise_ **

_André…_

_Il nome…_

_Il viso paffuto dell’altro, sbucato giù, sul fondo della scalinata._

_L’espressione atterrita dall’architettura imponente e massiccia della casa dov’era giunto._

_Gli occhi sgranati a lei che invece stava su, in cima alla scala e scendeva, occhi scuri e freddi a scrutare il nuovo arrivato._

Lei, mocciosa figlia del Generale Jarjayes, allevata con le sorelle finché era stato possibile e poi separata e isolata e quelle spedite, una dalla zia, un’altra dalla cugina, e un’altra ancora maritata appena era giunto il tempo, così da evitare che anche solo per sbaglio gli occhi dell’ultima figlia, la più piccola, si fossero per disgrazia posati su di un pizzo, s’un ricamo un poco fiabesco, su di un fiocco più istoriato di un altro, così da rischiare d’ammorbare la gemma pura dell’animo, tagliata con precisione, incisa di fiera solitudine e caparbia durezza d’intenti.

Ogni faccia perfettamente levigata, ogni riflesso perfettamente uguale.

_Pura…_

La solitudine esiste?

E’ altro da sé oppure essa esiste solo quando la si percepisce cucita addosso, ingoiata come mistura velenosa che imputridisce l’animo oppure udita come melodia soave che alleggerisce la pazzia!?

Cinque anni, trascorsi da sola, nella grande casa, le ore impegnate a star ritta a cavallo o a imparare a maneggiare lo spadino.

_Pura…_

_Sola…_

Dunque, la solitudine era stata compagna silenziosa e solidale dell’animo, tanto che essa era divenuta parte di sé, materia fatta di sangue e carne, sbadigli e risate solitarie, pensieri prima d’addormentarsi e sogni liquidi al mattino, inseguiti come pesci nello stagno da catturare prima di vederli guizzare via.

La solitudine d’ogni cosa riempita di sé, del suono della propria voce, della eco dei propri passi, della pelle d’una mano, osservata, in giardino, tesa e morbida, contro un raggio di sole che ne cangiava la linea, oppure sghemba, immersa nell’acqua della fontana.

La solitudine estrema, feroce, con le sorelle a rincorrersi nel prato, le gonne sontuose incapricciate di fiocchi e perle, ondeggianti e tonde, e bambolette di pezza strette nelle mani e sorrisi un poco sciocchi e lei lassù, nella grande stanza da studio, le gambe a penzoloni sulla sedia, rannicchiata nell’animo, come un ranocchio dietro una pietra, in attesa di scampare un pericolo oppure tendere un agguato.

Fino a quel giorno…

L’esistenza s’era spezzata.

_Prima e dopo…_

_Senza e con…_

_Ombra e luce…_

Lei era stata ombra, fino ad allora, anche se non lo sapeva.

Lui era divenuto luce, da quel momento, anche se non lo sapeva.

Che poi i ruoli s’erano rovesciati.

Lei, era divenuta donna luminosa e severa, scura d’espressione e limpida di sentimenti. D’arrogante ingenuità, fervida bellezza, sinuosa capacità di vivere sottraendosi agli sguardi, alla fama, all’attenzione degli occhi…

Livida figura che incedeva fredda.

Lui, s’era plasmato uomo oscuro, caparbio, d’arrogante saldezza, invisibile severità e sottile capacità di vivere imponendo gesti e possenti armonie.

Le vite s’erano colmate, la solitudine era stata scacciata, le ore riempite, quelle a venire e persino quelle ch’erano trascorse, quando ancora non si conoscevano.

Oscar si sforzò di ricordare.

Forse era troppo piccola…

Non c’era coerenza nei ricordi. Ogni immagine, direttamente o di sbieco, riportava un gesto, un’occhiata, un moto, un sorriso…

Tutto di André…

Giunse alla conclusione di non avere più ricordi di quand’era stata sola.

Giunse ad ammettere che ogni ricordo era di sé e di lui, dunque la sua vita s’era divisa tra se stessa sola e se stessa assieme all’altro ed ora che l’altro non c’era più…

Quando era accaduto dunque che il sentiero unico si fosse diviso nuovamente?

Dove s’era manifestato quel dannato bivio che aveva condotto i passi entro strade differenti?

_Che tu sia dannato!_

Eruppe la chiosa, mentre lo sguardo si sollevava al paesaggio trionfante e lieto, libero da ingombri che non fossero sparuti grappoli di case, ammassi di catapecchie, stalle scalcinate, luoghi di chiesa o perdizione.

Da poco aveva lasciato Guyencourt, diretta a sud ovest.

La stagione estiva brillava, regalando aliti di calore asciutto e profumato d’erba appena tagliata o sterpaglie bruciate per liberare i campi coltivati dalla soffocante coltre dei rovi parassiti.

Raggi lavati scioglievano la vista al sentiero rotto da pietre miliari, rovi di more ancora acerbe, drappelli di fiordalisi e margherite e papaveri, screziati e lucenti.

Gli occhi seguivano i campanili scuri, sentinelle silenziose che s’animavano però allo scoccare delle ore, indicando la strada e scandendo il tempo interiore.

La coscienza divisa…

Le tappe del viaggio parimenti scandite da un percorso secco.

_Cercare il padre, farsi indicare i reggimenti da cui attingere reclute, possibilmente francesi._

_Guardie e soldati mercenari potevano andar bene per difendere presìdi e confini._

_La famiglia reale aveva diritto a beneficiare di gente fidata..._

_Che idiozia! _\- se lo ripeté Oscar_ – Se dovevi trovare una ragione per sapere che fine ha fatto André avresti potuto attendere il ritorno di tuo padre, invece…_

_Te lo dirà dove si trova e che sta facendo…_

Ennesimo tentativo di restare aggrappata alla realtà…

_Andare fino a Brest…_

_Lo rivedrai…_

_Fersen…_

Lo sguardo s’abbassò contro la lama di luce radente che a poco a poco scompariva dietro le colline.

Il silenzioso accompagnatore aveva tenuto fede alla promessa, che poi era stata strappata come condizione perché quello potesse seguirla, che lei l’aveva quasi trafitto, sguardo truce, quando aveva appreso che lui, il Tenente Victor Girodel, non aveva accettato l’incarico di sostituire il Colonnello Oscar François de Jarjayes, ossia lei, ma, al contrario, aveva spiegato che sarebbe stato proprio lui ad accompagnarla in quel viaggio.

La stima verso Victor era ondeggiata paurosamente.

L’altro non demordeva…

Il Tenente Victor Girodel aveva però iniziato a comprendere.

Che l’altra era di poche parole e chi avesse accettato d’arrendersi a tale inclinazione non avrebbe subito strali di disprezzo. Tutt’altro…

Avrebbe iniziato a far breccia nella scorza dell’altra, l’avrebbe messa con le spalle al muro, che prima o poi sarebbe stata l’altra a ritrovarsi costretta ad aprir bocca.

“Siamo a buon punto…di questo passo potremmo essere a Chartres questa notte…” – eruppe la voce bassa.

Azzardare la possibilità di coprire in così breve tempo un così ampio tratto di strada sarebbe stata un’ingenuità indegna d’un personaggio così previdente come il Colonnello Oscar François de Jarjayes, che dunque non disdegnava di saggiare il terreno attraverso una provocazione quasi ridicola.

Victor Girodel dovette sforzarsi di star zitto.

S’immaginò che ci sarebbe voluto un istante, se fosse stato Victor Girodel, quello consueto, a saltar su ammettendo che sarebbe stata una pazzia viaggiare di notte.

E nell’istante successivo sarebbe stato trafitto dall’altra, per di più attraverso una mera posa cinica e indolente, tanto per rimarcare la sua ridicolaggine.

Dunque Victor Girodel prese ad immaginare.

S’immaginò davvero che il compagno d’armi dell’altra dovesse essere abituato a tali chiose, l’animo forgiato da ore, giorni, anni trascorsi in solitudine.

Solitudine assieme all’altra.

Erano così diversi Oscar François de Jarjayes e André Grandier…

Sarebbe stato possibile parlare di solitudine tra due persone!? Tra di loro?!

Così diversi, d’apparire pressoché avulsi dall’intero contesto che li circondava!?

Così diversi d’apparire pressoché uguali?

Disturbava quest’evidenza, che Victor Girodel non ci teneva ad apparire come l’altro ma nemmeno ridicolo al punto da non obiettare nulla – dando l’impressione d’essere insensato pure lui – alla supponente chiosa del suo superiore.

Un respiro fondo…

“Se lo ritieni necessario…” – ammise con una punta di rammarico. Non era certo quella la risposta che avrebbe voluto dare ma la sfida era lungi dall’essere vinta.

Non aveva ancora abbastanza coscienza dell’altra per poterla sfidare e vincere sullo stesso piano.

Che però il tono della voce, quello non mentiva, impossibile addomesticarlo alla resa.

Che dunque dal tono si comprendeva benissimo che la concessione alla visione d’uno sforzo così estremo – Chartres era ancora lontana – era pressappoco ridicola, dunque buttata là tanto per non contraddire il superiore.

Che però così l’effetto ne era uscito esattamente a rovescio!

“Ossia preferiresti concludere la tappa di oggi e trovare un luogo sicuro ove desinare e riposare!?” – obiettò Oscar, adagiandosi sulla chiosa dell’altro, pungendo l’intento ironico ma al tempo stesso dandogli credito.

“Se ritieni necessario anche questo!” – ribatté Victor, che però aveva già sentore d’esser lì per spazientirsi.

Pareva d’essere nel mezzo d’una partita a scacchi…

Ogni mossa era al tempo stesso difesa del proprio ruolo e attacco all’agire dell’altro.

Una strana sfida…

Che di solito con le altre dame Victor Girodel si limitava a disquisire di etichetta, favole, caffè, biscotti, cerimonie, completi da cavallo, stagioni di pioggia o sole, taglio dell’erba e delle siepi - s’esso era stato troppo drastico o al contrario poco incisivo - vendemmia notevole od asciutta, petto d’oca, nuovi giochi con le carte…

Il dio della guerra in mezzo agli animali d’una fattoria…

Oche, per l’esattezza!

Chiose e commenti come mangime da gettare alla rinfusa, buoni per l’intelletto della maggior parte delle damigelle che frequentavano i salotti di Versailles, pronte a ridacchiare dietro il sapiente sventolio del ventaglio ma anche a metter su il muso qualora fosse parso loro d’essere state attaccate su un argomento di cui si reputavano esperte o peggio ancora quando si ritrovavano messe da parte, lasciate a sobbollire come patate ormai troppo cotte e disfatte dall’invidia.

Si disquisiva anche d’amore…

Quello dei grandi poeti e dei cantori greci.

Il tutto al solo scopo di colmare le ore della mattinata al fine d’accedere alla colazione del mezzogiorno e poi…

Ingannare le ore del pomeriggio al fine d’arrivare pronti per il ricevimento della sera, la cena, il ballo…

Un’esistenza davvero degna del dio della guerra.

Ora no…

Victor Girodel ammise d’averci preso gusto a stuzzicare l’altra.

Accondiscendere all’ironia, accompagnare le strampalate provocazioni…

Insinuarsi dunque, diversamente _dall’altro_, che non voleva essere come l’altro…

Strappare un sorriso, dimostrare all’altra che a esser così rigidi, prima o poi, si sarebbe finiti con lo spezzarsi.

Disarcionati da cavallo insomma!

O ancora finire con l’essere spezzati!

L’accompagnatore rimetteva dunque la decisione al superiore. Entrambi erano abbigliati da comuni viaggiatori, dunque, se si escludeva una pistola ciascuno e polvere da sparo e una spada al fianco, non vi sarebbe stato modo d’affrontare un qualsiasi imprevisto all’aperto.

La sfida era rimandata…

Oscar François de Jarjayes si sentiva inspiegabilmente stanca.

Non per il viaggio, non per la compagnia dell’insolito accompagnatore…

Si ritrovava senza respiro, senza coscienza, senza appigli…

Tutto era nuovo, diverso, strano.

Tutto gridava l’incoerenza di ciò ch’era lei…

Gli spazi attorno…

Le pareva d’aver a disposizione molto più spazio sì, e questo per assurdo generava una sorta di caduta plumbea in un antro vuoto e libero.

Le pareva d’aver a disposizione molto più tempo, come se la vita vissuta sino ad allora fosse stata scandita da rincorse, pause, intervalli, dettati da altri e solo in parte da lei.

Tutto il resto…

Il paesaggio, le persone, i suoni, i silenzi…

Oscar François de Jarjayes accusava il progressivo disgregarsi della coscienza…

Inspiegabile e dannatamente fastidioso.

Uno sguardo all’alberghetto…

I cavalli affidati allo stalliere, le poche borse issate a tracolla.

Girodel ammise che Oscar François de Jarjayes era pur sempre una donna e per fortuna pareva essere consapevole di dover gestire il viaggio allo stesso modo in cui l’avrebbe gestito una donna. Vestiario sufficiente a svariati cambi, compresi eventuali acquazzoni che li avessero sorpresi per strada, una giacca pesante per affrontare le serate umide e fredde vicino alla costa, camicie leggere per affrontare i sentieri più impervi addentro ai grovigli di foreste che costellavano i dintorni delle città.

La saletta poco oltre l’ingresso era affollata.

Le ore della sera, seppure la stagione calda avanzava, imponevano una sorta di rito collettivo da sbrigare sempre al chiuso, lì sotto, specie di covo di pirati intenti a stabilire nuove rotte da battere e nuove navi d’assaltare.

Dialetti un poco estranei…

Forse tutto era estraneo…

“Cena pure senza di me…” – la chiosa stanca tagliò i buoni intendimenti.

“Non sia mai…al più vedrò di farti portare una bottiglia di buon vino…e altro che dovessi trovare…”.

“Non devi disturbarti…non è tuo compito…”.

“Nulla di tutto ciò che faccio rientra nei miei compiti…se lo faccio è perché intendo farlo! A meno che non ti sia di disturbo…” – reagì severo Girodel.

“No…certo che no! Intendevo se non fosse inopportuno prodigarti a recuperare vino o altro…”.

“Inopportuno…hai uno strano concetto di ciò che può essere opportuno o no! Certo sei attenta conoscitrice delle regole dell’etichetta…ma siamo arrivati a un punto in cui dell’etichetta possiamo fare volentieri a meno…”.

“Siete un conte…Tenente Victor Girodel…lo riterresti tanto sbagliato da parte mia evitarti d’appesantire il tuo ruolo…”.

“Me l’appunterò al petto come una medaglia, il mio ruolo!” – esclamò ridendo Girodel – “Che ne sai se non faccio tutto questo per apparire migliore agli occhi del Generale Jarjayes?”.

La chiosa ironica gelò un poco gl’intenti bellicosi…

Oscar si ritirò nella sua stanza. Non si cambiò se non rinfrescandosi il viso e riponendo i guanti in una borsa. Non li aveva usati, non era stato necessario.

Il pollice scavò un poco nel palmo della mano, liscio e affatto arrossato.

Il pellame morbido dei finimenti era stato trattato adeguatamente e lei non ne aveva risentito.

“Dannazione!” – un'altra imprecazione…

Ogni cosa la riportava a lui…

_***_

“Domani dovremmo oltrepassare Chartres e giungere fino ad Alençon…”.

“Intendi attraversare la foresta!?” – la domanda eruppe spontanea, Victor Girodel s’accorse d’esser caduto di nuovo nel tranello. Da Chartres ad Alençon, per via diretta, si sarebbe dovuta attraversare la foresta per forza di cose, che ad aggirarla ci si sarebbe impiegato almeno un giorno in più – “Sono…”.

“Parecchie miglia è vero! Credo un centinaio…temi forse qualche strana diceria sul passaggio all’interno delle foreste!?”.

Cantori girovaghi avevano spesso decantato gli abissi e le strane visioni che visitavano le coscienze dei viaggiatori che s’addentravano nelle oscure foreste che procedevano entro una precisa direzione.

_Paris…_

_Chartres…_

_Alençon…_

_Mont Saint Michel…_

Si narrava di fiumi sotterranei che scorrevano a disegnare una sorta di rete invisibile capace di attrarre le menti, indurre a perdere lucidità…

Ch’erano tutte stupidaggini, infine.

Victor si arrese.

Era evidente l’interesse dell’altra a forzare le tappe del viaggio. Impossibile comprendere perché.

Oscar François de Jarjayes non aveva accennato ad altre ragioni del viaggio se non raggiungere il padre che, avevano saputo, era a Saint Malò, a coordinare altri drappelli che si sarebbero avvicendati nell’imbarco da Brest diretti in America.

Avrebbe voluto chiedere il motivo della fretta…

“Pensi di non riuscire a raggiungere il generale?” – azzardò per aggirare l’ostacolo d’una domanda diretta.

“Lui non sa che gli sto andando incontro. E’ possibile che abbia in animo di spostarsi ulteriormente. Dunque non potrei mettermi a star dietro a mio padre per tutta la Francia…”.

“Mi pare ovvio…forse potremmo inviare un messo…per raggiungerlo ed annunciargli il nostro arrivo…”.

Così, come un fulmine cade all’improvviso, seppur lontano, annunciando l’arrivo della tempesta…

Così Oscar François de Jarjayes trattenne il cavallo, arrestando la marcia…

“Buona idea!” – sentenziò sarcastica – “Però purtroppo conosco mio padre e so che quando è in missione non ama essere disturbato. Se gli annunciassi il mio arrivo sono sicura che rimanderebbe indietro il nostro messo a calci nel sedere con il perentorio contrordine a noi di girare i tacchi e tornarcene a Parigi. Non ho intenzione di fare un solo miglio a vuoto”.

“Devo dedurne che la questione è davvero importante se stai prendendo tutte queste precauzioni per non incorrere nelle ire di tuo padre. L’intento è lodevole eppure comprendo che avresti benissimo potuto attenderlo a casa…”.

“Già, ma non ho inteso farlo. Hai forse cambiato idea e preferisci tornare? S’è così non me ne avrò a male…anzi…”.

La chiosa ironica…

Stavolta il Tenente Victor Girodel si ritrovò ad aver esaurito la pazienza.

“Non sia mai!” – sibilò stizzito – “Vedrò di starti dietro...”.

“Se ci riesci?!” – eruppe la provocazione…

Un colpo alle reni del cavallo, stavolta il guizzo colse di sorpresa il tenente che vide l’altra attendere solo pochi istanti per accertarsi che il cavallo avesse sufficiente forza per intraprendere la cavalcata.

Un’occhiata veloce…

Una sorta di scherno o sfida…

“Aspetta!” – le gridò dietro che l’altra già schizzata via.

Minacciava pioggia…

Che davvero arrivarono stremati alla locanda successiva, fradici e senza respiro…

“Tu sei davvero pazza!” – fu la conclusione neppure troppo trattenuta, sputata addosso da Victor, inebriato dalla corsa, a pezzi per aver dovuto continuamente variare il percorso, a tratti su strada battuta, a tratti su erba un poco alta.

“Hai davvero un notevole senso dell’orientamento!” – che Victor Girodel s’avvide che la strada era stabilita, netta, sicura.

“Ho semplicemente studiato le carte…mio padre ne ha di molto recenti nello studio e le altre…ho pregato Sua Maestà di lasciarmele consultare. La sua collezione non ha eguali. Possiede le ultime cartografie di Cassini e devo dire che le strade sono riportare con un’esattezza quasi perfetta!”.

“Le Cassini? Non ci avevo pensato!”.

Un sorrisetto…

“Ma tu che diavolo fai tutto il giorno? Parlotti e bisbigli con dame e ministri?! Immagino la noia…”.

Dunque era questo che Mademoiselle Oscar François de Jarjayes pensava esattamente di Monsieur Victor Clement de Girodel…

Il vino versato con parsimonia…

La locanda di Alençon offriva agli ospiti salette meno affollate e più riservate.

“Davvero pensi che la mia vita sia noiosa?” – affondò Girodel…

Lo sguardo si sollevò all’altra che dopo la cena aveva preferito restare accanto al camino della saletta, i vestiti ancora un poco umidi, i capelli arruffati, una specie di Erinni sbucata da chissà dove.

I pensieri adagiati a chissà quasi arzigogolati dubbi…

Oscar non rispose.

Che fu l’altro a proseguire…

Ammise Victor Girodel che il silenzio dell’altra alle volte pareva davvero inutile, una sorta di forzatura a sfidare un ipotetico avversario e la consueta necessità d’intrattenersi reciprocamente durante un momento di noia, un viaggio…

“Devo dedurre che disprezzi l’arte del pettegolezzo?!” – rimarcò Victor per dare un senso alle parole dell’altra.

“Definire _arte _tale attività?!” – sputo gelida – “Dovrei disprezzare te solo per aver messo assieme, in un unico concetto, tali gesti! Arte e pettegolezzo! Pensavo apprezzassi _l’arte_…quella vera intendo!”.

La risposta piccata eruppe…

L’umido della stanza improvvisamente prese a muoversi più intensamente, similmente a quegli strani esperimenti sui moti celesti – per lo più su buffi modellini - che spesso Sua Maestà Luigi XVI si divertiva ad inscenare nei propri studioli.

“E invece ti sbagli!” – replicò suadente Victor, il vino mandato giù in fretta, così d’aver minor tempo per lasciarsi confondere le idee dall’abbraccio silenzioso dell’alcol e rispondere a tono, tagliente insomma, che la lama ormai era già affilata da un pezzo.

Le ore trascorse in silenzio avevano regalato al tenente tempo per pensare e comprendere. Spesso dai silenzi si traggono maggiori deduzioni che da infiniti panegirici di vuote facezie.

“E’ necessario acquisire una discreta capacità per discernere il pettegolezzo falso da quello che merita d’esser tenuto per vero! Ed anche quando s’apprendesse che una diceria è palesemente falsa, varrebbe senz’altro la pena accertare quale dose di verità reca con sé la falsità ossia la motivazione che può aver indotto a spenderla ed al contempo quale dose di falsità è insita nella verità che si cela dietro alla prima! Vedi, basta un piccolo particolare, una nota stonata, una parola che scivola s’un vocabolo errato…una chiosa troppo aspra o troppo melensa per avere un quadro veritiero d’una qualsiasi faccenda che sollazzi la corte…”.

“Hai detto bene! Dunque tu saresti genere di persona che trascorre il tempo con i sollazzi di corte?! Rammenta…sei un soldato…”.

“Anche un soldato deve avere buone orecchie per ascoltare le pallottole che gli fischiano contro! Non sempre una pistola viene puntata direttamente in faccia!” – spiegò Girodel.

“Molto più spesso alle spalle!” – convenne l’altra con un mezzo sorriso.

“Vedo che sei perspicace…non è necessario possedere ampie conoscenze militari per sapere che i peggiori nemici spesso amano nascondersi proprio dietro le spalle…”.

Lo sguardo si mantenne al fuoco...

“Oppure col viso rivolto a noi!” – sibilò Oscar – “Ebbene preferisco non immischiarmi!”.

“Oh…lo so…te l’ho sentito dire spesso…ma questo non significa che tu non possa essere oggetto di pettegolezzi! Anche tu!”.

“Io?”.

“Certo! In molti si sono chiesti a corte che fine ha fatto il tuo attendente!?”.

Il nome messo lì, Oscar mandò giù, l’aspra considerazione ghermì i sensi.

“E se per caso non sia stata tu a mandarlo via…”.

Un respiro fondo, Oscar ammise che a quel punto avrebbe voluto sapere ma l’azzardo avrebbe anche potuto costarle caro. Non aveva ancora saputo che fine avesse fatto André.

Victor Girodel si ritrovò inaspettatamente in vantaggio.

Si sorprese ma poi non troppo. Era evidente che il suo superiore aveva un certo affiatamento con il suo attendente d’un tempo, se non altro perché quello aveva trascorso con lei praticamente quasi tutta la vita.

Un respiro fondo…

Oscar si zittì. Inspiegabilmente il nome di André apriva uno scenario dolente.

“Qualcuno l’avrebbe affermato…” – affondò Girodel.

“E’ falso!” – sputato là, occhi bassi, non si capiva s’era perché la famiglia Jarjayes non avrebbe tollerato simili dicerie, neppure s’un proprio servo, oppure perché davvero la questione inquietava.

Victor proseguì, intuendo la breccia, ammettendo che le parole schiette e severe, di contro all’atteggiamento ritroso del corpo, quasi affossato nella poltroncina, recavano con sé una stonatura evidente. Dunque l’accenno al destino dell’attendente recava con sé insospettabile ansia.

“Certo!”.

Che però di certo non c’era poi un granché.

Però almeno adesso di certo c’era che André Grandier non era stato cacciato via dalla casa dei Jarjayes.

“Questo è ciò che ho sentito in giro!” – affondò Victor Girodel – “Si dice sia stato cacciato via…o comunque che se ne sia andato a causa _d’una imprecisata relazione_…”.

La freccia parve centrare il bersaglio.

La freccia silenziosa penetrò nell’intreccio di rami, infliggendo uno schiocco d’inusitato sprezzo.

Oscar sollevò gli occhi stavolta…

“Una relazione…dunque…” – balbettato, che adesso nemmeno lei sapeva più quale fosse la falsità nella verità o quale fosse la verità nella falsità.

Victor s’avvicinò un poco: “Non avrei voluto parlartene fin quando non avessi scoperto di più ma poi siamo partiti. Al mio rientro…”.

“Che cosa sai di preciso?”.

“Poco, te l’ho detto! E non so nemmeno quanto di ciò che ho appreso sia la verità oppure sia una notizia falsa…che però c’è da chiedersi perché allora sarebbe stata messa in giro!”.

L’altra avrebbe voluto chiedere e poi no…

Se avesse chiesto si sarebbe scoperta…

Se avesse chiesto avrebbe dovuto rendere conto all’altro e soprattutto a se stessa.

Di certo aveva aggiunto un altro spunto. Vai a capire poi se esso era distinto dagli altri oppure aveva la stessa origine degli altri e dunque faceva il paio con le analoghe congetture in cui lei stessa s’era avventurata.

Suo padre doveva saperlo che diavolo era accaduto.

Forse davvero suo padre aveva mentito: aveva cacciato via André, mascherando il gesto con un fantomatico incarico. Per proteggere la famiglia dallo scandalo, per proteggere nanny…

Il Generale Jarjayes s’era sempre dimostrato accorto nei confronti della vecchia governante.

Un altro filo…

Un altro ancora, nella visione che avrebbe dovuto rappresentargli l’altra.

Procedeva per tentativi.

Trama per conoscere l’altra e ordito perché l’altra lo conoscesse.

L’aveva immaginato che l’altra avesse un’opinione singolare di lui, sicuramente di efficiente ufficiale ma quanto al resto…

Ed effettivamente, Victor Girodel si era sempre prodigato a gestire con amabile distacco l’ondivaga corte di Versailles, con i suoi pettegolezzi e le sue luminose cadute di stile.

Un gioco sottile, difficile a volte ma l’obiettivo era sempre stato uno soltanto.

Apparire integerrimo e avere a disposizione il maggior credito possibile.

“Ti lascio…io almeno sono stanco…” – si alzò Girodel – “Immagino che domani potremmo persino riuscire ad arrivare a Saint Malò!”.

La chiosa pareva azzardata e quindi assolutamente ironica.

Silenzio…

Un inchino…

Fuori aveva preso a piovere forte, la pioggia inondava la campagna, infiltrandosi cadenzata e compatta nelle gronde dell’edificio come nei pertugi dell’anima.

Un’occhiata di sbieco…

Oscar François de Jarjayes annuì, come perduta nell’ascolto del concerto crescente, che forse anche nella piega lontana di roboanti schianti di nuvole s’annidavano immagini capaci di suscitare ricordi sbiaditi ma veri.

“Se dovesse continuare a piovere così intensamente…” – sibilò Girodel…

Che l’altra non lo fece neppure concludere.

“Sia chiaro! Non ti ho chiesto io di venire…se non sei d’accordo puoi…”.

“No…hai frainteso…se dovesse piovere…mi troverai pronto domattina…presto! Ho inteso che hai necessità di raggiungere al più presto tuo padre. Non ho inteso il perché ma di certo avrai le tue ragioni…”.

Lavava la pioggia adesso…

Vetri, mattoni, coppi, camini, fronde, foglie giovani, erba nuova.

Pieno e ondeggiante s’imponeva nella mente il crescendo dell’acqua che stizziva gl’intenti, venendo ad interrompere il flusso delle azioni, come una mannaia che mozza la testa d’un povero agnello, come un’ascia intenta a scardinare il fusto d’una robusta quercia.

Gli schianti delle saette illuminavano pensieri sbiaditi e stanchi…

A forza di pensar sempre alle stesse stupidaggini, prima o poi, la coscienza viene ad annoiarsi.

Poi, fu la volta dell’odore d’erba bagnata che prese a pungere i sensi, impresso negli antri più scuri e violacei della ragione, quella ancora acerba che si era formata, giorno dopo giorno, attraverso le pieghe del tempo, i discorsi annoiati alla finestra, i dubbi sulle immagini raffigurate nei libri della biblioteca, tutte e due rannicchiati davanti al camino.

Tutti e due…

Era già _dopo_ dunque.

I ricordi erano ammantati della presenza dell’altro, dunque dovevano essersi impressi nella coscienza, dopo che lei aveva incontrato André.

Fili, ancora fili…

Infiniti come le gocce di pioggia, invisibili come stille di luce…

Eppure capaci di lavare, ammansire, scuotere la coscienza.

Il banale temporale la tenne sveglia.

Di nuovo sentì freddo, nonostante si fosse cacciata sotto la coperta, la testa incassata tra le spalle, gli occhi chiusi, un tremito capace di sconvolgere le viscere.

_Un’imprecisata relazione..._

_André che parla di amanti..._

_André che sparisce di notte..._

Tentò di scansare la figura dell’attendente.

S’annidò allora il pensiero all’effige del conte, come una serpe s’attorciglia attorno al povero topo ormai finito.

S’immaginò lo stupore di quello, quando avesse appreso che Sua Maestà era in attesa d’un figlio.

Avrebbe imprecato, avrebbe riso, avrebbe pianto?

Che fa un amante quando apprende che la donna che ama attende un figlio dal legittimo marito e ch’è il solo bene per lei e per un paese intero!?

Che fa un uomo quando apprende che la donna che ama è stata di un altro – nella legge di Dio – ma pur sempre di un altro, che è addirittura il Re di Francia!?

Che fa un uomo quando può ascoltare dentro di sé l’amore impossibile, illegittimo, oscuro e tetro, che solo nella testa è capace di sorreggere i muscoli e consentire al sangue di scorrere nelle vene ma nelle viscere distrugge ogni rispetto di sé?

_Che farai tu quando osserverai il volto di Fersen, tentando di scorgere in esso quell’amore lontano e soffocato che vorresti scorgere per te?_

_Che farai di fronte allo struggimento dell’altro o magari al suo disprezzo, non verso la donna che ama, ma verso di sé, che non potrà mai amare lei?!_

_E forse verso di te che gli rechi una così sorprendente novella?!_

Gioco ignobile e sottile…

Approfittare del disorientamento dell’altro…

Intrufolarsi come una ladra nello sgomento incredulo del conte.

Avrebbe pianto Fersen…

Di gioia e rabbia al tempo stesso…

Avrebbe imprecato…

Avrebbe…

Le mani si strinsero l’una all’altra.

Si cacciarono lì, a scaldarsi, sfregandosi l’un l’altra.

Il tepore del sesso trattenuto in una carezza plumbea, grigia come il cielo che annuncia pioggia, tetro e gonfio.

La smania imprigionata nei pensieri, alla visione dell’altro, alla posa severa, al petto appena sollevato dal respiro fondo, all’ondeggiare delle mani, alla lieve torsione del busto proteso, ai fianchi appoggiati piano…

_Cercare..._

_L’altro appoggiato al muro della scuderia, braccia consente, aria severa, in attesa, come al solito._

_Aggrappato alla vita di lei, ai suoi ordini, alle sue balzane pensate._

Chiuse gli occhi...

Nulla da fare...

La mente rincorse l’antico sogno...

_Avvicinarsi..._

_Nessun rumore, nessun rimestare di ferri o nitriti di cavalli o grida di fabbri o inservienti…_

_Nessun andirivieni nonostante fosse quasi il tramonto._

Il sonno s’adagiò sulla coscienza, avvolgendo gl’insani pensieri, le subdole speranze.

Il respiro s’asciugò, liberandosi a poco a poco dalle dannate visioni, terrene e reali, per immergersi nella liquida quiete del sogno, impossibile d’ammaestrare.

_Luce lilla a tingere le cime dei pioppi poco più in là, le tenere foglie di betulla agitate dal vento..._

_Zampillare di fontane, esigui getti, le condotte chiuse dal mastro fontaniere, in previsione della notte._

_Perle liquide disegnate sul selciato di mattoni rossi, asciugate dal calore della pietra e dissolte in un istante._

_Le dita strette attorno al bavero della giacca dell’altro…_

Vide se stessa, lì, il respiro quasi assente.

Percepì l’ondeggiare impossibile del desiderio, appagato da gesti sapienti di mani ignote…

Le sue o quelle di un altro…

_Gli occhi aperti, lo sguardo severo. _

_A un pollice da lei ma lei non sentiva nessun odore di sapone, nulla…_

_Disprezzo, quello sì..._

_Di nuovo disprezzo. Forse ancora più di prima, perché adesso era sola..._

_Lo sprezzante intento di cavargli dalla faccia quell’espressione…_

_Il tempo di sporgersi e catturare le labbra…_

_Il tempo di scorrere alla nuca e tenere lì la testa, mentre il corpo, senza peso, s’adagiava su quello di lui, attirato dalla presa, tenuto fermo dal bacio…_

Stavolta, intuì l’incedere…

Dentro…

Sfrontato e distruttivo…

Il ritmato incedere, la pelle sfregata contro il sesso…

La bocca sapientemente morsa e chiusa, sì da contenere il respiro crescente e poi la repentina illusione…

Uno squarcio nel cielo…

La saetta cadde vicina, abbagliando la stanza vuota, schioccando istantanea sui poveri mobili, lo spessore lieve delle tende incapace di trattenerla.

E poi sullo specchio.

Il chiarore raddoppiato ed espanso alla rinfusa schizzò ovunque, macchiando pareti e vestiti, corpo e mente…

Spalancò gli occhi Oscar, il corpo frustato dalla scarica invisibile e tonda d’una impalpabile discesa dentro di sé…

L’ombra china su di sé…

Lo sguardo severo e sprezzante…

_André…_

Vide André, chiamò il suo nome…

Intuì che l’altro stava lì, a osservarla, muto…

La stanza ripiombò nell’oscurità tremante di roboante schianto…

Gli occhi tentarono di mantenersi alla figura…

Punto di riferimento e al tempo stesso fonte di sprezzo…

Una saetta meno luminosa, la stanza illuminata vuota, nessun respiro, nessun rimprovero…

La visione dell’altro la schiacciò per un istante, che lui non aveva ragione d’esser lì, piantato lì nella sua mente.

Essa non apparteneva ad André e lui non apparteneva alla sua mente.

Forse il cuore sì, il bene, l’affetto…

Ma non la mente.

Tentò di richiudere gli occhi.

Il lento incedere della tempesta che rotolava via s’impose alle palpebre divenute pesanti e nervose.

Si strinse a sé, immobile, ad ascoltare il lento disgregarsi del corpo, immobilizzato dall’assurda contrazione che aveva tremato, incosciente e tonda, dentro di sé, in un luogo di sé del tutto ignoto e sconosciuto.

Non poteva ammettere d’essere soggiogata da tale ignominia…

Che non consisteva nella docile perdita del possesso di sé, ma nell’essere – o almeno percepirsi - in quel preciso istante, priva di coscienza, priva di forza, insomma come se fosse stata in balia di altro d’inusitato e inconcepibile.

_***_

_Il tempo di sporgersi e catturare le labbra…_

_Il tempo di scorrere alla nuca e tenere lì la testa, mentre il corpo, senza peso, s’adagiava su quello di lui, attirato dalla presa, tenuto fermo dal bacio…_

_Che tempo era quello dei sogni?_

_Un tempo misurabile?_

_Un tempo indefinito?_

Davvero la rabbia di scacciare da sé la eco liscia ed impalpabile della propria caduta, impose di non concedersi né respiro, né soste, se non per far riposare i cavalli che una mera mezz’ora.

Lo sguardo spaziò, ch’era ormai di nuovo sera, alla spianata sabbiosa e liquida che deteneva il primato della terra sul mare, ma solo per poche ore, perché poi, complice le invisibili braccia argentee della sinuosa luna, l’oceano non avrebbe accettato d’esser messo in disparte, riprendendosi in fretta il suo regno, inghiottendo isolotti sabbiosi, pietre, strade, alle volte persino persone, circondando la montagna solitaria, piramide di granito in mezzo all’oceano, come un amante abbraccia la propria amata.

_Mî – ka – El…_

_Chi è come Dio?_

Nessuno può essere come Dio…

Solo chi crede d’avere in sé una potenza che non ha paragoni umani potrebbe credersi come Dio.

Solo chi distoglie da sé il folle dubbio di riuscire a somigliarGli...

_Dio, roccia…_

Mont Saint Michel, roccia che non si sgretola…

Né terra né mare…

Baluardo della ragione umana contro l’inevitabile tempesta della natura.

Solo pochi istanti per ammirare lo scenario, il santuario granito pece, fermo e statico, eppure all’apparenza in continuo movimento, circondato dal mutevole limbo sabbioso, contro il cielo lavanda, striato di ammassi rosa e bianchi, a rincorrersi annunciando forse altre piogge che avrebbero inondato la vista e cancellato il paesaggio.

La tavola madreperla appena sporcata da orme fonde e veloci…

Sentieri evanescenti e beffardi...

La brezza lieve che s’era alzata portava con sé le voci dei pellegrini, le grida a restare uniti, le corse col cuore in gola per sfuggire al mare che avrebbe inghiottito tutto, uomini, carretti, galline, bagagli sparsi.

Dune di sabbia roteavano immobili eppure vive, come sottane gigantesche e mobili ad abbracciare la solida grana di roccia, immensa dama corteggiata dalla sontuosa corte d’azzurro e grigio.

Di nuovo lo spettacolo generò inquietudine, per via dell’accostamento.

Lo sperone acuto di roccia le apparve come la propria vita, severa, intensa, caparbia e solida ma circondata adesso da una mobilissima laguna instabile, senz’appigli, ogni sentiero conosciuto improvvisamente inghiottito da materia sconosciuta che ne avrebbe cancellato la direttiva.

Se avesse fatto un passo e la marea avesse concesso la grazia di ritirarsi, gli occhi sarebbero rimasti abbagliati dalla miriade di rivoli cangianti e lucenti, da percorrere o no, a lei non era dato saperlo.

E se si fosse imbattuta in una pozzanghera, quella avrebbe potuto esser talmente fonda da inghiottirla.

E se invece avesse messo piede su un’isola ricoperta di ciuffi d’erba sporchi e prossimi a morire perchè assediati dalle acque salate, non si sarebbe salvata lo stesso.

La marea montava veloce…

La sua vita adesso era così…

In preda all’avanzata dell’oceano.

Un banale errore avrebbe potuto esserle fatale.

_Un uomo..._

_Un oceano..._

Oscar riprese la marcia, i pensieri sempre più fitti, le domande sempre più urgenti, i dubbi sempre più fondi.

_Saint Malò…_

Acqua, roccia, pietra…

Nido di corsari e avventurieri…

Granito grigio contro il grigio dell’oceano…

Geometriche squadrature decumane componevano gli accampamenti dei soldati in procinto di partire per Brest.

Il Generale Jarjayes non era lì, si era spostato poco più a nord.

_Saint Jouan…_

Cittadella meno conosciuta, forse meno appariscente della fortificazione sul mare, adattissima a ospitare il quartier generale degli ufficiali.

Che si sa, quelli avevano da salvare la pelle in caso di attacco navale a Saint Malò, mentre lì, un poco più dentro alla terra, nessuno avrebbe osato avvicinarsi.

Dunque un quartier generale meno altolocato e appariscente forse ma più adatto ad essere immune da agguati e ruberie.

Nella mente, come serpente nascosto tra le rocce, s’annidava il percorso successivo.

Un guizzo…

Oscar François de Jarjayes s’immaginò che avrebbe dovuto distanziare il proprio compagno di viaggio che a Brest non avrebbero dovuto esserci spettatori, che il Colonnello Oscar François de Jarjayes non aveva nessuna ragione di raggiungere Brest.

Il tragitto per Saint Jouan fu breve, poche altre stazioni di posta.

L’ingresso avvenne tra svariate misure di controllo.

I due viandanti, senz’uniforme né particolari vessilli, abbozzarono poche richieste.

Una su tutte…

Oscar François de Jarjayes aveva il cuore in gola, non era mai accaduto.

Lì per conferire con il padre sui drappelli da interessare per attingere nuovi uomini da destinare al corpo di Guardia dei Sovrani…

Lì, ritta, sull’attenti, ad attendere il padre ch’era chissà dove e ch’era stato fatto chiamare dietro l’annuncio ch’era atteso…

Non si smentì Jarjayes alla vista della figlia.

Senza particolare belletti, giacca un poco sdrucita e stropicciata, che se l’avesse visto Madame Glacé così conciato avrebbe cacciato un urlo…

Maniche della camicia arrotolate…

“Che diavolo ci fai qui!?” – eruppe la domanda arcigna, di fronte a tutti, sottoposti e soldateria varia che quelli, un istante, si ritrovarono impietriti e pur tentando di non prestare attenzione, quasi s’immobilizzarono per carpire chi fosse il visitatore ch’era stato capace di suscitare lo sdegnato disprezzo dell’ufficiale.

“Lieto di vedervi padre…” – ribatté Oscar inculcando nella voce una nota d’umile sottomissione, così da rivelare il rapporto di parentela al resto dell’uditorio ed al tempo stesso indurre il sangue del padre a sbollir più in fretta, come accadeva ogni volta che lei lasciava la reggia abdicando di fatto al suo incarico di proteggere la famiglia reale.

Casato e incarico erano la stessa cosa.

Oscar François de Jarjayes, casato e incarico anche.

Avanzò d’un passo Jarjayes, mani conserte, giacca sulle spalle…

“Che ci fai…qui?!”- ripeté feroce.

“Padre…devo conferire con voi per via della Guardia Reale!”.

Il chiavistello per accedere alle segrete stanze della mente del padre poteva essere uno e uno soltanto.

La mansione di Colonnello della Guardia Reale e la necessità di svolgere al meglio tale incarico, ch’era un’uniforme, un casato, il senso dell’onore, la vita stessa per il padre di Oscar François de Jarjayes.

“Il Conte d’Artois è colui al quale avresti dovuto rivolgerti!” – replicò l’altro stizzito ch’era assurdo che la figlia fosse giunta sin lì per una necessità che avrebbe potuto esser soddisfatta altrove.

Oscar François de Jarjayes conosceva sul padre, l’aveva prevista l’obiezione e aveva stabilito di calcare proprio su quella, rivoltandola contro il genitore.

“Il Conte d’Artois è un…conte!” – chiosò Oscar – “Per quanto abbia mansioni che lo vedono al comando della Guardia Reale…si tratta di un nobile… non ha piena contezza delle necessità della guarnigione che ho l’onore di comandare. Dato che invece avrei necessità di colmare al più presto i vuoti creati dalla spedizione di uomini in America…ho chiesto a Sua Maestà la Regina il permesso di raggiungervi!”.

“Sua Maestà è stata sempre troppo generosa con te! Io…”.

“Vorreste forse dire che Sua Maestà ha peccato di generosità!? E che voi vi ritenete superiore a Sua Maestà!?”.

“Sei insolente!”.

“Padre…non ho fatto tutta questa strada per mettermi a disquisire sul mio carattere! Della mia insolenza potremo ben riparlarne al vostro ritorno. Non vi recherò troppo disturbo…ma ho davvero necessità di parlarvi…”.

Tutt’intorno la caotica e screanzata animosità degli ascoltatori riprese più o meno frenetica.

Al campo fervevano i preparativi per il prossimo viaggio a Brest e il successivo imbarco.

La lampada a olio venne posizionata al centro del tavolo d’una tendaccia gigantesca ed un poco sbilenca, il tessuto grezzo e spesso impediva alla luce di penetrare dentro e l’interno era arredato in maniera piuttosto spartana. Stuoie e tappeti a terra, arazzi monocromatici alle pareti più che altro per trattenere il calore e impedire al freddo d’insinuarsi nelle ore più fonde della notte.

L’odore salmastro dell’oceano…

Quello era appiccicato ovunque, sulle carte, sugli arazzi, fin nei pertugi più infimi, che fossero anfratti o fessure delle casse di legno o mostrine dell’uniforme appesa all’attaccapanni…

I volumi aperti sul tavolo…

I borbottii del generale…

Oscar si sedette, intinse la penna nel calamaio che il padre le porse con un gesto ruvido: “Dovrai scrivere da te! Questo è un campo d’addestramento non un ufficio della Guardia Reale!”.

Il tono aspro non indusse desistenza.

Oscar si mise a scrivere, sotto la dettatura del padre.

Scorsero svariate guarnigioni, alcune dislocate anche in avamposti verso l’Austria oppure verso l’Italia, decine di uomini centellinati dall’una o dall’altra, al fine di ricomporre un numero adeguato di reclute o soldati già addestrati da far confluire a Parigi.

Beninteso, quegli uomini non erano gente del popolo, che solo il generale era a conoscenza del numero esatto dei personaggi provenienti da famiglie nobili con i figli mandati a occupare le fila di guarnigioni di prestigio che avrebbero potuto svolgere il delicato incarico presso la Guardia Reale.

Jarjayes s’accese la pipa.

Volute dolciastre turbinarono invisibili combattendo contro la brezza salmastra.

“Se abbiamo finito…” – chiosò immobile, seduto sullo scranno rustico ma ampio e comodo.

Oscar chiuse il taccuino, la coperta di cuoio ripiegata con le preziose informazioni contenute all’interno.

André non era un nobile. Non avrebbe mai potuto incrociare il suo nome tra quelli sciorinati dal padre.

_Dove diavolo era finito?_

Si diede della pazza ad aver anche solo immaginato che sarebbe stato facile.

André non era lì…

Un respiro fondo…

“C’è un’altra questione…” – esordì piano, sguardo basso, cuore in subbuglio.

Temeva l’ostracismo del padre, temeva che il viaggio sarebbe stato valido per la questione delle reclute ma inutile per ciò che adesso forse premeva più del resto.

Si morse il labbro…

“Madame Glacé non è stata bene…” – lo sguardo si sollevò al generale – “E’ in pena per suo nipote…”.

La stizza del padre s’ammutolì come inghiottita dall’altra stizza, quella d’esser nuovamente sollecitato su un argomento che non era degno d’una simile perdita di tempo.

“André mi ha promesso che le avrebbe scritto! Non l’ha fatto!?” – la risposta gelò gl’intenti.

La difesa del padre era dunque erta al massimo delle possibilità. Neppure un accenno di compassione alla povera governante, la risposta pronta a spiegare che non c’era necessità di stare in pena.

“L’ha fatto si…”.

“Dunque…”.

“Dunque padre…se permettete…”.

Che fu Jarjayes a sollevare gli occhi sulla figlia, lanciando un’occhiata feroce e definitiva, come a imporre d’evitare inutili sceneggiate.

La fermezza pareva davvero esagerata. Mai veduto l’uomo così attento a evitare di tradirsi, che a quel punto la questione doveva essere senz’altro fonda e severa, se Jarjayes se ne stava sulle sue.

Certo il padre era orgoglioso e se era stato chiaro fin dall’inizio che lui non avrebbe spiegato nulla di quella faccenda, adesso, non aveva proprio senso che quel segreto fosse mantenuto in maniera così ferrea se non perché quel segreto celava davvero una situazione oscura.

“Se permettete…e se è lecito…” – riprese Oscar stizzita e morbida e severa e stanca e ansiosa e…

Non poteva darla vinta al padre…

Non poteva darla vinta ad André, ch’era sparito così, lasciando dubbi e…

André non c’era…

Il pensiero s’era talmente ingigantito in quelle settimane di assenza che una risposta Oscar François de Jarjayes l’avrebbe trovata ad ogni costo, se non altro per esibire a se stessa ed al proprio orgoglio ferito una parvenza di soddisfazione.

Si trattava dell’orgoglio…

La conclusione a cui era giunta, malgrado tutto, era quella.

“Una donna come Madame Glacé, la governante della nostra famiglia, avrebbe tutto il diritto di sapere che fine ha fatto suo nipote!”.

“Non è mio compito rivelarlo…se non lo fa lui…”.

“Ma voi lo sapete!” – la mano sbattuta sul tavolo – “E dunque fa lo stesso! In fondo André è un…”.

“Servo della nostra famiglia?!” – la rimbeccò Jarjayes per verificare fino a che punto l’altra si sarebbe spinta. L’appellativo sprezzante avrebbe avuto il potere di raffreddare l’arroganza, che Jarjayes sapeva benissimo che la figlia non aveva mai considerato André…

_Un servo…_

“Padre…” – tagliò corto Oscar alzandosi – “Non ha senso ciò che sta accadendo! A corte circolano strane voci sul conto di André…e questo potrebbe nuocere alla nostra famiglia. Che sta accadendo!? Se lui ha commesso…se avesse fatto qualcosa di male…”.

Che anche lei fu costretta a tirar fuori la storia della famiglia…

Che altro avrebbe potuto spendere per smuovere il padre?!

L’onore innanzi tutto, il prestigio dei Jarjayes, chiave rozza e senza senso per lei, una chiave universalmente riconosciuta lassù, al pelo dell’acqua putrida e marcia in cui si dibattevano le vane esistenze della nobiltà francese.

Victor Girodel ch’era rimasto in disparte sussultò muto, che dunque si ritrovò beffato, che in fondo l’appiglio glielo aveva suggerito proprio lui.

Le voci sul conto dell’attendente le aveva sentite certo ma poi non così allarmanti...

“Che idiozie!” – sentenziò Jarjayes per nulla intimorito – “E tipico della corte…quando non si sa cosa pensare di qualcuno se ne pensa sempre male! André non ha fatto nulla per disonorare la nostra famiglia! Tutt’altro! E’ proprio perché ha a cuore il bene dei Jarjayes che ha scelto di…”.

Un tiro aspirato alla pipa…

Un soffio…

Il sentore dolce del tabacco…

L’alone bianco dissolto nella brezza salmastra…

Oscar rimase lì, fiato interrotto, corpo impietrito, sospesa…

Il corpo del padre ammansito dalla chiacchierata un poco assurda e dallo spauracchio dell’onore dei Jarjayes in qualche maniera infangato…

“Arruolarsi…”.

Silenzio…

La brezza gonfiava vele e spuma…

La eco lontana di fischi…

Grida…

Schianti…

Un barile caduto a terra…

Imprecazioni miste a risate…

“Cosa?” – il corpo si contrasse, per scivolare incredulo in una posa statica e stremata.

La voluta di fumo della pipa si disperse, come l’aroma asciutto capace di scavare nella mente e suscitare e rievocare antichi ricordi.

_Il padre aveva acceso la pipa…_

_Oscar aveva scostato di poco la porta, mettendo almeno l’udito dentro la stanza, le dita piccole appena appoggiate allo stipite e il cuore in gola, allora come adesso, in ascolto di ciò che avrebbe detto il Generale Jarjayes, suo padre._

_Gli occhi avevano scavato nella stanza conosciuta. _

_Tutto era al suo posto, tutto in ordine, arredamento sobrio e scarno, se si eccettuava colui che se ne stava seduto di fronte al generale, dando dunque le spalle alla porta, sulla sedia di fronte al tavolo._

_Un bambino, appena giunto nella casa, seduto sulla sedia, gambette penzoloni ch’erano corte e non arrivavano a toccare terra se non con la punta dei piedi e che si torturavano l’un l’altra, impercettibilmente, sfogando forse il nervosismo dovuto a quella specie d’interrogatorio._

_L’occhio a sbirciare, l’attenzione a cercare il moccioso, l’orecchio teso a carpire il senso del discorso…_

_La speranza istintiva che a quel moccioso sarebbe stato consentito di restare…_

_Un istinto infantile…_

_Sai leggere?_

_Il fumo aspirato e poi lasciato sfogare dalle narici…_

_Era un mostro marino quello seduto avanti a sé, non un uomo…_

_Un mugugno - Un poco…_

_E scrivere?_

_Un altro mugugno, il moccioso sulle spine, labbra strette…_

_Mmmh - la testa negò…_

_Non sai scrivere?! – il tono alterato…_

_No…si… – balbettio per colmare la vergogna ma non è che il figlio d’un falegname avrebbe avuto modo di colmare la propria cultura in un paesello sperduto della Bretagna – Un poco…lavoravo con mio padre…era un falegname…e all’occorrenza era anche fabbro…._

_Come a dire, quando mai avrei avuto tempo e modo d’imparare a leggere e scrivere come si deve?!_

_Ti esprimi correttamente però! Non sembri proprio il figlio di un falegname…_

_Maman mi ha insegnato! Diceva che anche se anche non si è signori…mica si dev’essere ignoranti..._

_Tua madre era saggia! Peccato sia morta…._

_Una voluta di fumo…_

_Una pausa…_

_La testa del moccioso reclinata…_

_Un tremito…_

_Sì, il Generale Jarjayes era sempre stato poco incline alla compassione. Né a parole, né a gesti…_

_La testa del moccioso incassata nelle spalle…_

_Senti…è inutile piangere. Tua madre è morta. Potrai restare qui…aiuterai tua nonna…_

_Duplice sussulto soffocato…_

_Uno, imploso nel corpicino del moccioso seduto a gambe penzoloni e l’altro impresso nelle dita piccole della bambina, attaccate allo stipite._

_Grazie signore…_

_Sai cavalcare?_

_No…signore…_

_Tuo padre ferrava i cavalli e tu non sai cavalcare! Che razza di situazione! Va bene…imparerai al più presto! Ti affiderò mio figlio…_

_L’attenzione catturata…_

_La testa del moccioso rialzata…_

_Un piede pestato a terra da parte della mocciosa di fuori…_

_Vostro…figlio?!_

_Si…anzi…tua nonna ti avrà già spiegato quindi sarà meglio esser chiari. Oscar è mio figlio…ma è una femmina per intenderci. L’ho designata mio erede dunque un giorno sarà un soldato. Sua Maestà prenderà in considerazione la sua candidatura come Comandante delle Guardie Reale…ed anche se ciò non dovesse avverarsi, mio figlio dovrà comunque essere in grado di onorare il casato dei Jarjayes nelle gerarchie militari più vicine alla famiglia reale!_

_Il fiume di parole s’era abbattuto il sul moccioso che ne aveva compreso si e no un paio._

_E’ tutto chiaro?_

_La mocciosa non aveva scorto il volto del bambino dapprima impassibile, che a rispondere di no ci avrebbe fatto la figura dello sciocco e dell’ignorante, ma a rispondere di sì quella del bugiardo._

_Il bambino aveva convenuto di scegliere la seconda. Prima o poi l’avrebbe trovato qualcuno che gli avrebbe spiegato quella faccenda in termini più semplici._

_La mocciosa aveva intuito la testa ricciuta e nera dell’altro annuire e questo istintivamente l’aveva sollevata. Finalmente qualcuno a cui non avrebbe dovuto spiegare tutta quell’assurda storia._

_Non dovrà mai accaderle nulla…ma di certo non avrai il compito di reggerle la sottana o cogliere fiori per lei…_

_La destra del generale volteggiava in aria, come a scacciare simili visioni nefaste, fumo negli occhi immaginare la figlia vestita da damina intenta a intrecciare ghirlande._

_Nessuna replica…_

_La testa era rimasta ritta, l’attenzione piena dunque ma il corpicino pareva impietrito alle parole…_

Impietrita…

Sì, Oscar François de Jarjayes era impietrita, adesso come allora, quando aveva ascoltato il padre convenire che André Grandier sarebbe diventato il suo attendente, una specie di aiutante più che altro a tenerla lontana dai guai.

Allora i muscoli erano rabbrividiti di gioia mista a stupore e a smania d’avere finalmente un avversario, una voce, un corpo con cui scontrarsi o andare d’accordo.

Discutere o litigare…

Annoiarsi o volare in corse a perdifiato nei boschi attorno a casa…

Alter ego di sé…

L’altra parte di sé…

Nessun pensiero in quel senso, ovviamente, nessuna valutazione sui gesti, che a cinque anni sarebbe stato impossibile. Ma la mente, istintivamente e inconsciamente, aveva preso a nutrirsi della sottile smania di non essere più sola e di non esserlo più per il resto dei giorni.

Ora…

L’assenza di André prendeva forma e aspetto sinistri.

Non era come s’immaginava…

L’assenza di una persona non determina una _deminutio_ della propria esistenza…

L’assenza di André in realtà mutava tutta la sua esistenza, la cambiava radicalmente in altro di sconosciuto ed incomprensibile.

“Arruolarsi?!” – un filo di voce – “Quando…avrebbe…perché?” - balbettò Oscar, incespicando nella visione arrogante e terribile e senza senso.

Di nuovo le stesse inevitabili richieste.

“Non spetta a me spiegare i motivi…” – sentenziò Jarjayes severo – “Ho già infranto la promessa fatta ad André…e non ne vado fiero…ma lui mi ha chiesto il permesso di arruolarsi e io gliel’ho concesso. Vuole difendere il proprio paese e i nostri ideali e non vedo perché non avrei dovuto essere d’accordo con lui. Te l’ho detto solo per farti comprendere come le voci che circolano a corte sono del tutto fasulle…anzi mi viene da pensare che siano state messe in giro proprio per colpire la nostra famiglia. E’ solo invidia verso la correttezza dei Jarjayes! Una famiglia che si distingue per abnegazione e senso dell’onore! Di tutti i suoi componenti, persino dei suoi domestici!”.

Nella testa presero a rotolare pensieri assurdi…

Come s’erano abbattuti addosso nei giorni precedenti i tuoni e i fulmini delle consuete tempeste che agitano i cieli prossimi all’estate…

Una folata di vento, improvvisa e beffarda, spazzò via tutte le questioni sull’onore e la correttezza e…

“Al diavolo!” – sputò Oscar inviperita – “Non m’interessano le voci della corte!”.

Era superato conoscere quello ch’era accaduto…

Premeva adesso sapere…

“Perché?!” – eruppe severo e folle…

_Perché…_

_Dove sei?_

_Perché?_

_Che hai fatto?_

Jarjayes sollevò lo sguardo…

“Non sono affari nostri! Per quanto André sia un domestico della famiglia Jarjayes e io abbia su di lui potere di vita e di morte…rispetto la sua scelta…e dovresti farlo anche tu!”.

“No! Rispetterò la sua scelta se saprò perché l’ha compiuta!”.

Rotolavano fulmini misti a saette…

“Io non mi opporrò…ma voglio sapere perché!”.

“Non ne hai il diritto!”.


	8. Noir

** _Noir_ **

“Padre…dove si trova André? Avete detto che si è arruolato…dove…”.

“Adesso basta!”.

“Non ha senso ciò che sta accadendo…ciò che si dice…”.

“Ciò che si dice a corte è falso…ti ho già spiegato…”.

Si alzò Jarjayes…

Fece per uscire dalla tenda…

Oscar fece un passo, un altro…

Non aveva ottenuto molto se non che adesso sapeva della sorte di André. Dove fosse e perché avesse preso una simile decisione…

“Si tratta di una donna?!” – fu lei ad anticipare il passo, a bruciapelo, nemmeno seppe perché rivelare una simile sciocchezza.

Sempre per quel dannato onore si disse tra sé.

Se André aveva commesso un errore e l’errore fosse stato quello…

C’era che se lei fosse stata un soldato, agli occhi di un soldato, quel guaio sarebbe stato quasi un vanto.

C’era che no, lei così non lo concepiva e le pareva un’eresia e…

“Che stai dicendo!?” – il tono del padre sussultò raffreddato.

Per quanto Jarjayes fosse un uomo severo, certi argomenti pungevano…

“Se sapete perché…nanny non sa nulla…nanny difende André e anch’io voglio fidarmi ma…”.

Era l’imbrunire…

L’ultimo raggio di sole morente svanì, lavato via dalla coltre scura che si rovesciava addosso ai corpi e alle coscienze.

Gli occhi avrebbero voluto vedere, il buio scuro s’imponeva, precipitando il cuore in una sorta di limbo infernale.

Lo spazio tra la tenda e il paesaggio fuori cadde in un’ombrosa solitudine, rotta solo dalle strida dei gabbiani, dallo sciacquio delle onde lontane e dalle congetture infuocate della figlia.

Un barlume…

“Padre…”.

“Ebbene…”.

Oscar François de Jarjayes si ritrovò quasi senza respiro, che l’esitazione del padre deponeva per la veridicità dello scenario.

“André mi ha confessato di provare affetto per una persona…” – sibilò piano Jarjayes.

“André…” – il respiro immobile, dunque…

I pugni stretti, Oscar ammise che lo scenario era quello che, seppur a brandelli e senza una visione chiara, era riuscita a ricostruire. Quanto c’era di vero e quanto era frutto delle sue paure…

“Mi ha spiegato di non voler compromettere l’onore di questa giovane…”.

Esiguo spiraglio…

Una crepa nel castello serrato…

Un soffio di vento…

Un debole raggio di luce…

“Chi è?” – di nuovo, a bruciapelo.

Una donna non sarebbe stata una donna se non le si fosse dato un nome, un volto, un aspetto, un rango o al più una storia.

Una donna non sarebbe stata che un’evanescente ombra, nera e senza esistenza, relegata al rango di mera congettura.

Una donna…

“Non lo so…su questo posso assicurarti che non ho idea di chi sia…” – masticò Jarjayes infastidito.

“Perché non gliel’avete chiesto?”.

Il dialogo scivolava nell’insolenza ma l’orgoglio…

Il dannatissimo orgoglio o chissà cos’altro corrompeva i sensi, annebbiava la lucidità…

Oscar avrebbe voluto sapere…

“L’ho fatto! Per il bene di quella giovane André ha ritenuto di non rivelarne il nome, neppure a me. Mi ha assicurato che non c’è stato nulla di compromettente…ma proprio per evitare in futuro che il nome di questa giovane venisse scoperto e macchiato…”.

“Ma perché? Se non è accaduto nulla…perché tutto dev’essere messo a tacere!? Un nome infangato da cosa? Se non…e perché André non potrebbe…”.

Le parole morirono in gola…

_Innamorarsi…_

_Amare una donna…_

_Un’altra…_

_Donna…_

“Lui è stato chiaro! Preferisce allontanarsi! E questo gli fa onore! Perché così nessuna tentazione finirà per indurlo a commettere un errore e a disonorare una povera fanciulla e con essa la famiglia Jarjayes! Ma non ha voluto dire nulla a nessuno proprio perché così nessuno farà domande…io non gliene ho fatte e ritengo d’essere d’accordo con lui. Mi fido e devo riconoscere ch’è stato esemplare nel tenermi a parte della sua questione senza coinvolgere nessuno. Abile sì…e questo è tutto ciò che posso dirti…sei soddisfatta!?”.

_No…_

_Nessuna soddisfazione…_

_Una vittoria di Pirro quella!_

Oscar aveva saputo e di fatto non aveva saputo nulla.

Oscar era personaggio pratico.

Lei s’era innamorata di un uomo.

Un volto, un’effige, un corpo…

Mani lievi e forti…

Occhi severi e limpidi…

E il timbro della voce…

La risata composta ma sincera…

Commenti mesti e accorti…

Tutto imbrigliato dall’impotenza d’amare…

Persino i silenzi dell’altro avevano parlato e rivelato l’altro, il Conte di Fersen.

_Dio…_

Se anche André s’era accorto dell’esistenza di una donna…

Che volto aveva quella, che movenze, che coscienza…

Che razza di cuore…

Dunque come avrebbe fatto a dirsi soddisfatta se nulla sapeva di quella famigerata giovane!?

_Nulla…_

Ciò che avesse saputo di lei avrebbe dato forma e consistenza al gesto di André.

Il nome dell’altra sarebbe equivalso a entrare nella vita di André.

“Padre…dove si trova André?”.

No, Oscar non era soddisfatta. Era fuori di sé, minuscola barca in mezzo al mare improvvisamente in mezzo alla tempesta…

Il perché si sentisse così…

_Il senso dell’onore calpestato…_

_Il proprio…_

_La fiducia dell’altro in lei…_

_Calpestata anche quella._

_André non aveva accennato a nulla…_

_E quando l’aveva conosciuta quella famigerata fanciulla!?_

_E dove…_

_E perché lei non s’era mai accorta di nulla?_

_L’altra era nobile?_

_L’onore macchiato?_

_Dunque era nobile…_

_O forse no…_

_Forse allora l’onore macchiato avrebbe potuto essere quello dei Jarjayes, che se André era solo un servo..._

_Che un servo deve obbedienza al proprio padrone al punto d’essere inammissibile rischiare d’infangare il nome del casato per cui si lavora invaghendosi d’una fanciulla qualsiasi?!_

_Gli uomini non sono tutti uguali…_

_No…_

Nessuna risposta diretta, il padre espose le sue conclusioni - “Ho dato a André il permesso di arruolarsi. Se e dove l’abbia fatto, questo non ha voluto rivelarlo. Ed io non ho fatto domande. Ti ho fatto riservare una tenda, un poco distaccata dal resto dell’accampamento. Non dovresti stare qui e sai bene il perché! Il tuo compito è proteggere Sua Maestà la Regina Maria Antonietta e dunque dovresti essere alla reggia ad occuparti della sua incolumità!”.

Jarjayes sollevò il lembo di stoffa della tenda – “Si sta facendo buio. Domattina all’alba riprenderai la strada per Parigi…non voglio altre interferenze nei miei impegni. E quando sarai tornata…i registri delle nuove reclute vengono continuamente aggiornati. Forse avrai le tue risposte…”.

Roteavano davvero adesso nella testa fulmini e saette. S’aggrovigliavano i pensieri ai dubbi, sferzavano gl’intenti, impedendo una visione netta, che lei, così, nel mezzo della tempesta non s’era mai trovata per davvero, magari una tempesta inscenata da altri sì, ma non originata da lì, dentro di sé, gorgo infernale capace di risucchiare gl’intenti.

Finora era sempre stata capace di trovare in fretta la strada per uscirne e scostarsi dall’incedere del vento e della bufera...

Ecco…

Lo smacco di non avere scelta...

Uscire da lì, da quell’accampamento, da quella regione, da quella decisione…

Uscire da lì per avere una risposta…

Subito…

E per farlo…

Ridivenne calma Oscar François de Jarjayes.

S’accorse che il Tenente Girodel aveva forse udito una parte del discorso.

S’avvicinò l’uomo, al padre e alla figlia.

La figlia doveva uscire da lì…

Dall’assurda situazione…

Che non era poi così assurda ma lei aveva un compito da svolgere e quel compito non ammetteva altri spettatori.

Doveva comunque proseguire, arrivare sino a Brest…

_Brest…_

Che però, così facendo, non avrebbe avuto modo di sapere dove fosse André…

Aveva un messaggio da recapitare…

Sì ma poi André…

“Padre…debbo chiedervi un favore…” – esordì cauta.

“Un altro?!” – replicò Jarjayes stizzito.

“Si tratta della nostra famiglia…”.

Silenzio…

La chiave per ottenere l’attenzione di Jarjayes era sempre quella.

“Vi chiedo di sollevare il Tenente Girodel dalla promessa che vi ha fatto…occuparsi di me…”.

Udirono la richiesta i due uomini…

Jarjayes rimase zitto.

Victor Girodel, stavolta chiamato in causa personalmente, avrebbe voluto replicare ma aveva imparato a conoscere l’altra. Ancora una volta se avesse opposto veemenza avrebbe ottenuto l’effetto esattamente contrario. Su di lei ovviamente, non sul padre.

Victor Girodel comprese che non avrebbe mai potuto avere il favore del padre e della figlia, assieme e alle stesse condizioni.

Scelse dunque la figlia, attendendo la richiesta di quella, che un po’ forse l’aveva intuita.

“Il Tenente Girodel appartiene a una delle famiglie più importanti della nobiltà francese. Trovo oltremodo irriguardoso che il loro figlio cadetto – pur dando atto dell’abnegazione e della correttezza – sia costretto ad occuparsi di…”.

Silenzio…

Jarjayes osservava lo scorcio di mare che spumeggiava insolente e cupo giù, nel fondo del paesaggio.

Era quasi buio, l’oscurità screziata dai colori cangianti e fondi del tramonto.

Carminio, indaco, vermiglione, Siena…

L’imbrunire…

“Insomma…occuparsi di mansioni che non sono e non dovrebbero essere affidate a lui!” – affondò la figlia.

“Intendi dire che l’onore dei Girodel ne verrebbe compromesso?!” – azzardò il padre.

“E’ sempre lo stesso discorso padre. Anche l’onore dei Jarjayes!”.

Che quando la figlia metteva sul piatto l’onore della famiglia, Jarjayes ne rimaneva sempre favorevolmente colpito. Quasi affascinato, che l’altra era sempre stata di poche parole e con tutti i colpi di testa di cui s’era macchiata da quando ne aveva quattordici di anni, c’era da star certi che a lei, dell’onore dei Jarjayes, fosse sempre importato molto poco.

Ma il ragionamento in quel caso era corretto: sarebbe stato difficile non ammettere che un figlio cadetto che si occupa del figlio d’una famiglia di pari blasone, non avrebbe generato una pessima valutazione da parte di chiunque avesse affrontato la questione.

I Jarjayes serviti dai Girodel…

Non un bene per i secondi ma nemmeno per i primi.

“I Jarjayes e i Girodel…” – ammise Oscar severa, la testa in pieno subbuglio, la smania di levarsi di dosso l’attenzione del mondo, il desiderio spasmodico di mettersi a pensare ad André, al suo colpo di testa…

_André dov’era…_

_André, perché…_

_André, chi era quella giovane…_

“Sono casati antichi e prestigiosi…che il figlio dell’una sia servito dal figlio dell’altra…” – tremò la voce, intuendo d’esser riuscita a far breccia nelle granitiche convinzioni del padre, seppure lei non aveva mai tollerato quel genere di discorsi – “Un conto è per via delle nostre cariche militari ma così…”.

“Ho capito!” – la interruppe Jarjayes.

Victor Girodel era rimasto immobile.

Anche la sua coscienza prese a ruminare, che a quel punto le geometrie si ridefinivano di nuovo.

Aveva imparato che con l’altra non c’era da abbassare mai la guardia.

Che, in verità, Victor Girodel non aveva calcolato nulla ma l’inaspettata e inspiegabile partenza dell’attendente dell’altra gli aveva offerto l’opportunità d’avvicinarsi a lei.

Non l’aveva mai considerata una persona docile e accondiscendente, Oscar François de Jarjayes, ma nemmeno con la vicinanza era stato in grado di ottenere il suo favore o il suo benestare.

Perché di fatto la vicinanza era stata imposta come un dovere.

Adesso tutto era messo di nuovo in discussione.

Il punto stava nel comprendere quanto Victor Girodel avrebbe abdicato al suo ruolo e quanto Oscar François de Jarjayes avrebbe accettato un altro ruolo…

Quello che Victor Girodel si sarebbe presto risolto a impersonare.

“Tenente Girodel…mia figlia ha ragione. Nella fretta e nell’impossibilità di trovare un valido sostituto ho accettato la vostra gentile offerta…” – esordì Jarjayes, anche se poco convinto.

“Non prendetela come un affronto generale…per me è stato un onore…ma se la mia decisione vi causa imbarazzo…”.

“Mi pare opportuno sciogliervi dal vostro vincolo…”.

“Generale…”.

“Forse il mio ruolo di padre ha prevalso su quello di generale…dovete perdonarmi se vi ho costretto ad accettare la mia debolezza…”.

“Tutt’altro…la vostra debolezza è proprio ciò che più vi fa onore…ma se la vostra decisione è presa per il bene delle nostre famiglie…acconsentirò a ritenermi sollevato dall’incombenza di assistere…il Colonnello Jarjayes…”.

Oscar François de Jarjayes aveva ottenuto ciò che voleva.

Troppo presa dalla smania di sapere perché diavolo André avesse preso la sua decisione…

_André, dov’era…_

_André, perché…_

_André, chi era quella giovane…_

Sfuggì l’estrema accondiscendenza di Girodel alla richiesta di Oscar e alla conclusione del Generale Jarjayes.

Girodel s’era arreso troppo in fretta, all’apparenza lasciando campo libero all’altra, come incapace d’approfittare della diagonale ormai libera.

Oscar non se ne avvide subito…

_***_

La tenda scostata con rabbia.

Non aveva ottenuto nulla se non una bieca e nebulosa conferma ai suoi sospetti.

Non sapeva dove fosse André, se non che si era arruolato e l’aveva fatto in ragione d’una misteriosa donna, verso cui provava affetto…

_Affetto…_

Termine docile, evidentemente edulcorato dalla freddezza del padre verso certe sceneggiate.

Chissà che gli aveva detto davvero André a suo padre?!

Si slacciò la cintura, spada e fodero gettati sulla nuda branda, senza una coperta o un lenzuolo.

Un respiro fondo…

L’altra borsa, quella che s’era portata dietro, appoggiata a terra, in un angolo.

Oscar spaziò con lo sguardo a quello che sarebbe stato il proprio alloggio, per quella notte.

Spartano il necessario, abbastanza isolato dal resto dell’accampamento.

Forse prima del suo ingresso era stato una sorta di magazzino per armi e polvere da sparo. Ancora se ne percepiva il sentore nell’aria mentre a terra evanescenti striature nere lasciavano intendere che i barili erano stati fatti rotolare per essere imbarcati.

Armi e polvere da sparo giungevano a Brest via mare, soldati e cavalli via terra.

Altri tre o forse quattro giorni a cavallo…

La candela accesa illuminò la Cassini, tenuta aperta allo scorcio di Bretagna che andava da Saint Malò a Brest.

Gli occhi cercarono la strada…

Quella lungo la costa a nord, forse più sicura ma col rischio d’imbattersi in chissà chi ed essere dunque riconosciuta. Lei a Brest non aveva ragione di metterci piede. Che se qualche malalingua avesse riportato laggiù la sua presenza…

L’onore di Sua Maestà doveva esser preservato ad ogni costo.

Gli occhi presero a percorrere la strada incastonata dentro foreste fitte e scure, il sentiero nero, intervallato dalle stazioni di posta.

Anziché scendere verso sud avrebbe attraversato la regione in maniera obliqua, diretta sulla costa, a costo di farsi strada tra le foreste con il machete.

Che idiozia…

Il proprio compagno di viaggio avrebbe espresso sicura riprovazione.

Ma Oscar François de Jarjayes aveva già deciso.

L’ombra scura che chiudeva il respiro non avrebbe avuto alcuno spettatore.

Intuiva davvero il desiderio di cercare la solitudine, che credeva esser stata compagna esclusiva della propria vita.

Era stato proprio Fersen a domandarle se lei non si fosse mai sentita sola. La replica era stata netta e severa. Una replica un poco assurda, che lei aveva ammesso di non avere tempo di sentirsi sola.

Ma non si può scegliere d’esser soli…

Lo si è o non lo si è, e basta.

La solitudine era parte di sé, intimamente legata alla sua stessa essenza, eppure adesso davvero non sapeva più se lei non si fosse mai sentita sola per via del proprio incarico o per via del fatto che accanto a sé c’era sempre stato André.

Ora era sola…

Sentiva d’esser davvero sola.

Il frusciare della tenda alle spalle indusse l’istintivo gesto di chiudere le carte e nasconderle sotto la giacca appoggiata sul misero tavolino.

Un poco si stupì di vedersi comparire il Tenente Girodel.

S’era immaginata che l’esser stato dispensato dall’incarico, per quanto mascherato dall’ovvia necessità di preservare l’onore del casato dei Girodel, avrebbe tenuto l’altro lontano, almeno quel tanto che sarebbe bastato forse a tentare di smaltire lo smacco.

No, Victor Girodel entrò, un paio di coperte sottobraccio, un cesto in una mano e una scacchiera nell’altra.

“Che diavolo significa?” – sputò Oscar stizzita, che la necessità di restare sola premeva e la coscienza davvero non avrebbe tollerato altre intrusioni – “Credevo che le parole di mio padre avessero definitivamente sgombrato il campo dalla necessità di starmi appresso…non ho mai disprezzato un solo gesto ma…”.

“Ebbene…” – Girodel respirò a fondo perché adesso non aveva più alcuna ragione per stare lì, dunque adesso di ragioni ne avrebbe avute da vendere – “Adesso è certo che la mia famiglia non avrà più alcun danno nell’esser io – figlio cadetto dei Girodel – incaricato di attendere alle necessità di Oscar François de Jarjayes, figlia del casato Jarjayes!”.

“Ma che diavolo…”.

“Debbo ringraziarti per il tuo intervento…e visto che abbiamo accertato che il tuo attendente ha tenuto alto l’onore della famiglia Jarjayes allontanandosi di proposito per non compromettere la vostra integrità di rispettabile famiglia...e debbo dire ciò gli rende merito...”.

Oscar davvero si ritrovò senza parole.

“Adesso tutto ciò che compirò sarà affar mio! Tutto dipenderà da me e non più da un desiderio di tuo padre o dal dubbio che il tuo attendente decida di tornare! Non tornerà così presto!” – sentenziò Girodel appoggiando cesto e scacchiera sul tavolo traballante.

Che poi fece un passo indietro, si guardò attorno, recuperò un pezzetto di legno che avrebbe funzionato da zeppetta, s’inchinò solerte a sistemarla saggiando poi la tenuta del povero tavolo che miracolosamente guadagnò un insperato equilibrio.

Oscar si ritrovò trafitta dalla chiosa dirompente, incapace di rassegnarsi, instupidita dal vuoto...

“Bene! Direi ch’è perfetto!”.

Che Girodel si mise a tirar fuori il contenuto del cestino, pane, un pezzetto di carne secca, un’arancia…

“Senti…io non ho chiesto nulla!” – sibilò l’altra acida, che non voleva rivelare lo smarrimento e al tempo stesso intuiva il disgregarsi progressivo delle forze.

_Cercare André..._

_Andare a Brest per incontrare Fersen..._

“Senti tu!” – che Girodel sollevò gli occhi e per la prima volta s’arrogò il diritto di riservare all’altra un’occhiata severa – “D’ora in avanti ciò che deciderò di fare sarà una mia libera scelta!”.

“Ma la tua libertà non può sconfinare nella mia scelta d’arrangiarmi!”.

“Giusto! Ma a me non importa! Ho trovato questi…immagino avrai fame!”.

“Non t’importa…ma che…Victor…di grazia…”.

“Mademoiselle Oscar…_di grazia_…una mia scelta non implica il vostro consenso. Non mi conoscete davvero a fondo se non immaginate tal genere di contorto carattere. Ma io sono fatto così! Starò lontano, non interferirò nelle tue decisioni…ma permettimi di occuparmi di te…mentre mangiamo…discuteremo del viaggio di ritorno a Parigi…”.

Fu costretta a sedersi Oscar, ammettendo che la caparbietà dell’altro induceva un’inaspettata sensazione.

Lei, roccia granitica e solitaria…

L’altro, fervido carpentiere intestardito a costruire un passaggio per giungere…

_Dove?_

Chissà se la marea sarebbe stata capace di cancellare la striscia costruita dalle mani del giovane ufficiale, facendo ripiombare lei nell’orgogliosa solitudine e l’altro nell’isolamento cangiante di un tramonto madreperla?!

Mont Saint Michel era così, solitario e irraggiungibile.

_E lei?_

La cena fu sobria e veloce.

Victor Girodel rimase a consumare qualche pezzo di carne, occhi bassi e coscienza impegnata a districarsi nel groviglio di congetture. L’altra era stata abile a sciogliere il nodo dell’impegno che lui s’era preso con il padre. Ora non c’erano più appigli…

Il gioco procedette altrettanto spedito, inaspettatamente capace d’alleggerire la tensione e tenere la mente impegnata, almeno per lo scorcio d’una partita, alle rispettive mosse.

Dietro ogni gesto c’era dunque il tempo per pensare alla mossa successiva e al giorno successivo e alla migliore strategia per ingannare l’avversario.

“Hai in previsione di partire molto presto?” – chiese alla fine Girodel riponendo i pezzi nel cassettino al bordo della scacchiera.

“No…”.

“Oh…bene…allora…”.

“Ci vediamo domattina…”.

Il re in scacco…

Scambio asciutto, quasi ruvido…

Girodel fece per uscire…

“Victor…”.

Si voltò l’uomo, sorpreso d’esser appellato per nome…

“Ti ringrazio…”.

Scacco matto in una mossa!

Il Tenente Girodel ammise che quando l’altra scivolava nei panni di una donna sapeva essere davvero sorprendente.

Il tono morbido indusse una specie di contrazione, i sensi si ritrovarono ammaliati dalla voce, inusitatamente dolce e lieve, forse malinconica.

S’immaginò Girodel come sarebbe stato, se l’altra avesse potuto vivere come una donna.

Al di là degli abiti o della gestualità o dei vezzi o delle abitudini, Girodel ammise che Oscar François de Jarjayes non sarebbe stata una donna docile, svenevole, pavida.

Sottomessa alla volontà d’un padre o d’un marito, avrebbe comunque mantenuto un fulgido rispetto di sé, capace dell’evanescente slancio d’un mesto ringraziamento.

Punse l’orgoglio…

L’onore fatto a brandelli…

“Non importa…l’ho fatto volentieri…”.

La luna di fuori era al culmine. Disco di miele ambrato, inondava il paesaggio di una luce fredda e piatta, disegnando contorni netti ma opachi che degradavano via via scomparendo nell’oscurità della campagna da una parte e del mare nero e buio dall’altra.

Il vento era cessato e l’aria s’era liberata dell’odore aspro della legna arsa nei falò, della carne arrostita, del vino travasato…

Fluttuava continuo e imperterrito il sentore marino, portando con sé l’immagine di luoghi lontani, sperduti e sconosciuti.

“A domani…” – si permise di sperare Victor Girodel, tirandosi su il bavero.

Punse l’orgoglio sulla punta delle dita...

_***_

Salsedine aspra…

Nuvole nere addensate nel cielo a nascondere la luna, dissolta in scaglie argentate cangianti di nebbia…

Vago sentore di rum…

Il bicchiere scolato in fretta…

La mano passata sulla bocca per pulirsi…

Gesto ruvido ma non sgraziato...

La bocca s’aprì di nuovo per afferrare la pelle, morderla e succhiarla…

La bocca s’invaghì dell’incavo del collo, soffermandosi a consumare una specie di vacuo pasto, d’impalpabili contrazioni capaci d’addensare il sangue, rimescolarlo, incendiarlo quel tanto che sarebbe bastato ad ammansire il pensiero fisso dell’amore inconquistato e inconquistabile.

S’imposero le mani sul corpo bianco e morbido, sapientemente adagiato sulla pancia, si da consentire all’altro di penetrarlo ed evitare fastidiose conseguenze.

Non aveva sempre mantenuto tutte quelle precauzioni ma adesso, inspiegabilmente, la mente s’era incupita e s’era risolta alla prudenza. Con ciò non avrebbe rinunciato alla spasmodica ricerca della bieca conquista d’un effimero orgasmo...

Che _l’altra_ era altro.

L’altra era futuro e passato…

L’altra era conquista e disfatta…

Turbinarono nella mente gli _status_, vittoria e sconfitta, scacciati infine dalla foga dell’incedere, carne tesa accolta da contrazioni sempre più intense e fonde…

Tutto s’annebbiò mescolandosi per poi dissolversi e scomparire in un istante sospeso e nero, in quell’istante di vera disfatta che eleva e colpisce e annienta…

Tutto si perse nel sonno nero e cieco, freddo di lontananza, appena sporcato da un sospiro ardito...

Tutto riemerse entro il tiepido sentore salmastro del mattino.

Il vento insinuato addosso, attraverso il mantello agitato dalla corsa…

Victor Girodel respirò a fondo…

Bussare a una tenda sarebbe stato assurdo, così - un cortese permesso gracchiato a voce un poco alta - si risolse a entrare.

Gli occhi s’adattarono al buio.

La prima stranezza, che a quell’ora l’altra avrebbe dovuto esser già in piedi, fu l’insolito silenzio, l’aria pregna del sentore scuro e aspro della polvere da sparo misto al sapore acuto e fresco di un’arancia sbucciata evidentemente quella stessa mattina.

Il luogo era in ordine, la candela spenta, la branda vuota, le coperte ripiegate ai piedi.

Degno del più solerte e impeccabile soldato…

Che una donna…

Le conosceva le donne, il Tenente Victor Girodel o almeno credeva di conoscerle.

Raramente aveva assistito al gesto di riassettare una stanza da parte di una di esse, una di quelle ch’era solito frequentare ovviamente.

Le incombenze venivano rimesse alle domestiche che, come formiche svegliate di buon’ora, provvedevano a ripulire e riordinare toeletta, lenzuola, armadi, così da rendere presentabile ed in armonia la stanza.

Ma Oscar François de Jarjayes…

Una donna capace di porgere un ringraziamento con lo stesso acume sensuale d’una farfalla che sceglie, tra i tanti, il fiore su cui posarsi, per consumare silenziosa il proprio pasto e poi volar via, dimentica di tutto, libera…

Una donna che non si sarebbe mai fatta scrupolo d’ingannare il prossimo…

“Dannazione!” – l’imprecazione uscì di getto.

Pochi passi fuori, lo sguardo al groviglio di tende e uomini che si stavano risvegliando, i soldati impegnati negli ultimi preparativi…

“Dov’è andato!” – chiese Girodel, afferrando per la giacca un soldataccio che passava di lì, un sacco di farina sulla spalla e un fascio di corde sotto l’altro braccio.

“Chi…”.

“La persona che occupava questa tenda?”.

“Se n’è andato…”.

“Dannazione!” – che Girodel davvero si sentì preso in giro – “Dove?!”.

“Questa mattina…era da poco passata l’alba…s’è presentato da noi…ci ha detto di riferire alla persona che sarebbe venuto a cercarlo di leggere la lettera…”.

“Quale…” – occhi sgranati, Girodel fece un passo indietro – “Lettera?”.

Che l’altro fece spallucce…

Che Girodel rientrò nella tenda e la vide la lettera, misero foglietto appoggiato sul tavolo, accanto al rotolo delle preziose Cassini.

Dunque l’altra aveva lasciato lì anche quelle. Perché?

L’aprì, poche scarne parole…

_Ci rivediamo a Parigi. _

_Ti lascio le mappe._

_A me non serviranno._

“Ma dove diavolo…”.

Un pugno sul tavolo, l’imprecazione stretta tra i denti…

Che adesso nemmeno sapeva dove l’altra si sarebbe diretta. Sola…

Tornava a Parigi?

Oppure…

La strada pareva perdersi nella boscaglia più folta. A tratti scompariva proprio e allora era necessario fermarsi, attendere, ascoltare.

Di nuovo a orientare il passo furono i suoni, echi di campane provenire da grovigli di casupole immerse nella foresta e unico punto di riferimento il campanile a sbucare dagli ammassi verdi, a rammentare ai paesani ed ai viandanti destinazione e partenza al tempo stesso.

La solitudine a cui tanto aveva anelato.

Quella vera, spessa, cruda, senza scampo.

Non quella dell’anima ma quella del corpo, attaccato al cavallo che trottava oppure galoppava in mezzo ai boschi, schivando rivoli gonfi d’acqua e paludi insidiose ai bordi dei campi coltivati.

L’unico appiglio dunque era l’animale…

Una carezza al collo, una parola sussurrata per confortare la bestia ch’era un poco stanca dopo aver cavalcato per quasi tre giorni, quasi senza sosta, se si eccettuavano poche ore per notte e l’unico pomeriggio in cui un temporale aveva sorpreso cavallo e cavaliere.

L’unico pensiero, quando avrebbe incontrato Fersen…

Lo sguardo puntava su, al cielo, mentre intorno la compattezza di alberi e rovi annerita dal progressivo calare d’un sole nero e tetro, imponeva reverenziale silenzio.

Il nome dell’uomo scorreva nella testa, nella mente gli occhi chiari e lo sguardo severo e un poco malinconico.

Di nuovo Oscar François de Jarjayes avrebbe interpretato il ruolo del messaggero. La notizia avrebbe recato con sé la recisione, forse definitiva, di ogni residua speranza del conte.

Sua Maestà la Regina Maria Antonietta attendeva un figlio…

Il tempo procedeva e il destino divideva inesorabilmente la sorte degli amanti.

Ai sentori asciutti e profumati d’erba e di terra si sostituirono quelli nuovamente salmastri del mare, odore di marcio e legno e corde e sabbia.

Lo sguardo s’arrestò a osservare l’imponente Castello, al di là de la Riviere de Penfeld che tagliava in due il porto di Brest.*

E ancora più in fondo l’Arsenale, adagiato nella rada che sinuosa e fonda proteggeva le fregate ed i velieri da guerra in procinto di salpare.

Alberi asciutti questa volta, dritti e robusti, intrecciati di cordame e vele issate disegnavano il paesaggio, stagliandosi verso l’alto, entro un’intricata geometria, quasi a voler toccare e bucare il cielo gonfio di nuvole bianche e prossime a rovesciare sulla città un nuovo temporale.

Era quasi estate…

Era quasi l’imbrunire…

Non sarebbe stato difficile trovare il quartier generale dove alloggiavano gli ufficiali, tra cui i Dragoni di Svezia, Fanteria Leggera.

Fersen si sarebbe imbarcato sulla nave da guerra Jason…

A piedi Oscar François de Jarjayes prese a inoltrarsi nella folla del porto, intricato di drappelli di soldati, per lo più appartenenti alla Marina Francese, ma anche gendarmi con il compito di controllare chi s’aggirava da quelle parti.

Il nome dell’altro che non sapeva dove fosse alloggiato…

Brest era un porto militare…

“Cerco Monsieur Hans Axel Conte di Fersen, Colonnello dei Dragoni di Svezia…”.

Il nome altisonante…

Il cavaliere un poco stravolto dal viaggio…

La richiesta di chiarire la necessità di conferire con l’ufficiale.

“Ho un messaggio da recapitare. Riguarda il suo viaggio in America…”.

“...” – ennesima domanda muta.

Oscar comprese che non l’avrebbero fatta passare: “Sentite…vi chiedo di raggiungerlo ed informarlo che c’è una persona che vuole vederlo…”.

“Non si può! Non è consentito a estranei d’entrare...”.

“Soldato…se hai compreso la mia richiesta…converrai che se informerai l’ufficiale sarà lui stesso a concedermi d’entrare. Non è necessario che declini il mio nome. Se sarò costretto a farlo poi sarai tu a rispondere di questa mancanza! Conosco bene gli ordini sulla sicurezza dell’Arsenale e non sarò certo io a importi di violarli. Non entrerò…ma se spiegherai al conte che è atteso…insomma…”.

“Sta bene…”.

Il rapido confabulare dei due piantoni indusse una moderata calma.

Il viaggio era stato lungo e piuttosto serrato. Le mani dolevano ed erano un poco arrossate. I guanti li aveva tenuti poco dunque…

Si morse il labbro Oscar François de Jarjayes.

Come una dannazione, il pensiero delle redini riportò all’altro pensiero.

_André…_

Di nuovo ciò che aveva appreso indusse un’istintiva contrazione delle mani.

La scena vissuta sulla pelle ora si stagliava netta di fronte a sé.

Oscar si vide, spettatrice dello scambio severo tra sé ed il suo attendente d’un tempo. Le redini ammorbidite ficcate dentro il palmo della mano con inusitata altezzosità, incurante di qualsiasi riguardo verso la sua vita, con stizza ripetuta e sbattuta in faccia come un mantra.

_Chi si credeva d’essere André?_

E dopo…

_André che lascia tutto per arruolarsi, per colpa di una donna…_

Il pensiero…

Il guizzo…

_Arruolarsi…_

Il ragionamento indusse davvero i muscoli a contrarsi.

Oscar riprese a camminare nervosamente su e giù, per ingannare l’attesa, per colmare il vuoto.

Era sola, lo era sempre stata ma adesso…

Neppure s’accorse che uno dei due piantoni l’aveva squadrata in cagnesco per poi partire a tentare d’eseguire l’ordine.

L’ospite pareva conoscere bene le procedure di sicurezza, dunque sarebbe stato meglio accontentarlo.

Il tempo parve arrestarsi, che la stanchezza era ormai fonda e l’impietosa missione assolutamente non facile da eseguire.

Il volto di André, la voce…

Fu costretta a scacciarle dalla testa per imprimersi di nuovo le sobrie parole della regina.

E la visione di quella fece riemergere la visione dell’altro…

Oscar François de Jarjayes ammise che rivedere il Conte di Fersen non sarebbe stata impresa facile.

La vicinanza dell’altro aveva preso a insistere nella testa, come un tarlo che lavora imperterrito a minare la solidità del legno, bucando a fondo la sua consistenza, rendendola più fragile e difficile da proteggere.

Si sentiva corrotta, per via di Fersen e per via di ciò che gli avrebbe detto e per come avrebbe reagito.

E ancora perché Sua Maestà le aveva affidato un messaggio importante e lieve…

Il tempo parve arrestarsi. Immersa nei pensieri s’accorse che si era fatto buio. Il porto, presidiato dall’interno, piombava nell’oscurità e nell’immobilità della sera, che alla gente di Brest il passo, in quella zona, era precluso e dunque quella si radunava altrove, a far bisboccia, a inscenare risse e battibecchi.

La testa s’appoggiò al collo del cavallo…

I passi spediti riecheggiarono più intensi nel crescendo del silenzio ch’era calato ora nel porto.

I piantoni si davano il cambio e Oscar vide scomparire quello ch’era rimasto lì a sbarrarle il passo.

“Monsieur…”.

Lo sguardo sollevato, riconobbe il primo soldato.

“Potete entrare…il Colonnello Fersen è stato informato di uno straniero che chiede d’esser ricevuto. Al momento è impegnato con altri ufficiali…ma mi è stato detto di farvi passare…”.

Un cenno del capo, Oscar annuì ma l’altro sollevò il braccio…

“Se avete armi con voi…”.

Una smorfia…

Si che le aveva con sé le armi…

La pistola estratta e consegnata al dannato piantone.

“E le borse?”.

“Ci sono solo indumenti…potete controllare…”.

“No…va bene…”.

Fare anticamera non le era mai piaciuto.

Attendere non le era mai piaciuto.

Aveva sempre pensato che l’attesa fosse tempo perduto, inutilmente scorso, senza combinare nulla, fosse stato anche semplicemente dormire o allenarsi o…

L’atrio era spartano, arredato come un qualunque edificio che ospitava ufficiali e sottufficiali.

Il vezzo d’una tavola di radica, tendaggi spessi alle finestre, qualche stendardo, il camino ben rifornito di legna, un servizio da tè in porcellana adagiato su un tavolino.

Stare lì era una follia…

Non aveva molte conoscenze nella Marina Francese ed era noto che la gerarchia degli ufficiali era molto ristretta. Si conoscevano tutti e molti di quelli conoscevano le gerarchie degli ufficiali dell’esercito.

Il vociare dal fondo del corridoio s’intensificò, segno che la riunione era terminata.

La porta si spalancò.

Le dita fremettero e davvero Oscar sentì l’impulso di alzarsi e scansarsi dalla saletta d’attesa da cui molto probabilmente sarebbero transitati gli ufficiali riuniti.

Un guizzo, la prima porta alla sua sinistra. L’imboccò senza pensarci su…

Un respiro fondo…

L’oscurità nera della stanza appena rischiarata da una luce fioca…

L’oscurità nera, screziata di soavi fragranze, mughetto forse o rosa o camelia…

Non era luogo per lei...

“Monsieur…”.

La voce alle spalle indusse a voltarsi.

Intravide sei giovani donne comodamente sedute in divanetti, abbigliate in modo sontuoso ma non eccessivamente ricercato.

Più che abbigliate, parevano discretamente svestite, le scollature più o meno generose, sapientemente contenute ed esaltate da busti stretti abbelliti da merletti e pizzi, le braccia scoperte, le gambe coperte da candide calze abbellite da fiocchi.

Chissà se quei fiocchi stavano lì per impreziosire il tutto oppure...

Una di quelle si alzò avvicinandosi…

“Prego…”.

Il fare pareva cortese e flautato, i modi aggraziati. Il fine abbastanza evidente. Oscar comprese.

L’abbigliamento non avrebbe tradito lei ma la foggia di quello dell’altra parlava da sé.

“Perdonate mesdames…credo d’aver sbagliato…”.

Neppure il tempo di scusarsi e riprendere la via di fuga che la porta s’aprì di nuovo e il corpo s’impietrì alla vista del gruppo di uomini che vociando e ridendo, mostrine al petto, mustacchi sulle guance, avanzava baldanzoso, evidentemente in cerca di ciò che le fanciulle avevano appena tentato d’offrire al primo ospite che aveva varcato la soglia.

Gli occhi del gruppo corsero all’estraneo, quelli dell’estraneo al gruppetto.

La reciproca diffidenza s’innalzò, che però, le donzelle, alla vista degli ufficiali, s’alzarono tutte, garrule e invadenti ad afferrarne almeno uno a testa e portarselo a braccetto nel proprio angolo.

Una specie di guerra tra le poverine ad accaparrarsi il più alto in grado, il meno vecchio, il più affascinante, forse il più ricco, ma in questo caso ci sarebbe voluto un po’ a comprenderlo.

Una fanciulla rimase immobile, quasi in attesa, ch’evidentemente chi cercava non era ancora giunto.

Che Oscar fece in tempo a scansarsi e a fare un passo per sgusciare via…

Che Oscar tentò di scappare…

Che le parole gli morirono in gola, perché lei lì non avrebbe dovuto esserci, dunque lei lì avrebbe dovuto fingere di non conoscere nessuno.

Che però lei, il Conte di Fersen lo riconobbe, e l’altro, di contro, riconobbe lei e fu lì lì per apostrofarla…

Che Fersen, anche lui si morse il labbro…

“Madem…”.

Gli occhi spalancati dell’altra indussero il conte a zittirsi, alle spalle il vociare sommesso e vizioso delle coppie che s’erano scelte, si smorzò, come catturato dalla ben più appetitosa visione del giovane ufficiale svedese ch’era entrato e si era trovato di fronte chissà chi, probabilmente conosciuto.

La fanciulla no, quella era rimasta lì, lo sguardo un poco torvo all’indirizzo dei due che evidentemente si erano incontrati, che forse davvero si conoscevano…

Un respiro fondo, Fersen si passò una mano tra i capelli. Un’occhiata severa e veloce alla stanza in penombra, ricambiata dall’occhiata lasciva e soddisfatta dei compari, che erano riusciti nell’intento di trovare la compagnia adatta per proseguire la serata.

Oscar comprese, lo sguardo rimase fisso a quello del conte che per parte sua sussurrò poche parole, una specie di scusa che in ogni caso lei sarebbe stata capace di comprendere benissimo da sola.

L’altro era un soldato ma anche un uomo.

Lei era pur sempre una donna.

In quel caso, le parole avrebbero avuto duplice effetto…

“Prima della partenza…agli equipaggi viene consentito…” – abbozzò il conte.

“Di divertirsi…” – annuì Oscar, concludendo la frase – “Conosco le pratiche prima di una battaglia e credo che prima di un viaggio così lungo e pericoloso, non sia dissimile concedere una certa libertà…”.

“Voi…” – balbettò Fersen, non troppo imbarazzato, che la dimestichezza dell’altra con certe pratiche e certi ambienti, da una parte lasciava interdetti ma dall’altra confortava.

Una qualsiasi altra donna avrebbe storto il naso apparentemente un poco schifata, più che altro perché il divertimento insano messo lì, sotto il naso, non sarebbe stato appropriato.

Anche se poi certe pratiche non erano disdegnate neppure dalle nobildonne.

“Dovrei parlarvi…” – tagliò corto Oscar.

“Non qui…” - convenne Fersen allargando il braccio destro così da indicare la strada.

Un cenno, Oscar fece un passo…

La damina, dal fondo della stanza, stavolta intese che la serata non sarebbe andata come lei aveva sperato. Che anche lei fece un passo dunque…

“Monsieur!” – gridò angosciata a richiamare l’altro…

Oscar proseguì, che l’appellativo non era rivolto a lei, che lei lì non conosceva nessuno. Immaginò che il destinatario della richiesta fosse il conte, perché la giovane s’avviò verso di lui, afferrò il braccio, lieve ma ferma, e corse agli occhi, a supplicare di non andare e…

“Mi spiace…ma ho un ospite che deve conferire con me…” – replicò secco l’uomo, il tono tra il compassionevole e l’infastidito, chissà forse di veder sfumare una serata lieta prima d’imbarcarsi per l’America o forse perché accadeva che proprio Mademoiselle Oscar François de Jarjayes si fosse ritrovata ad apprendere tale risvolto della vita del nobile ufficiale.

“Monsieur…avevate promesso…” – tentò d’obiettare la giovane.

Fersen respirò a fondo.

Oscar ascoltò il freddo nervosismo dell’altro che tentava di rimediare all’imprevisto.

Chiuse gli occhi. Il Conte di Fersen avrebbe trascorso la notte con quella giovane.

Anche se il conte aveva ammesso di amare la regina al punto d’abbandonare la Francia e la regina stessa per evitare il dilagare dello scandalo…

Improvvisamente Oscar François de Jarjayes si ritrovò sull’orlo d’una strana voragine, divisa tra l’essere un soldato e essere una donna.

Mai come in quel momento era accaduto. Mai prima di allora…

Mai così forte udì lo strappo, nelle viscere…

Comprese di non essere un soldato, in quel frangente, che, per assurdo, lei lo sapeva bene che i soldati prima di salpare o scendere in battaglia hanno necessità d’annegare il dolore del distacco, l’angoscia della perdita, il tarlo della lontananza e forse anche quello della morte, nel calore di un altro essere umano, foss’anche il corpo d’una sconosciuta.

Ma proprio perché non era un soldato, la visione s’impose acuminata.

Colse una sorta d’immagine di sé, imprigionata fugacemente in uno specchio dalla superficie sbilenca, capace di riflettere la parte meno nobile di lei, quell’essere donna che tanto lei rifuggiva, per dovere, per educazione e forse perché essere una donna sarebbe stato faticoso.

In quel momento più che in qualunque altro momento.

Pensò come una donna…

Si stizzì, che s’intuì tale.

Fosse stata davvero un uomo, per di più un soldato, avrebbe compreso e accolto e accettato la visione.

Fosse stata davvero un uomo, un soldato, gli avrebbe pure rifilato una pacca sulla spalla all’altro, invitandolo a proseguire la serata, che gli affari di Stato avrebbero potuto attendere.

Ma una donna…

“Conte…sarà questione di poco…” – abbozzò Oscar, quasi a scusarsi.

“Non sia mai! Se siete _arrivato_ sin qui!”.

Il genere declinato al maschile fece sussultare Oscar.

Fersen aveva preferito non rivelare che lei era una donna, chissà forse per non insospettire i presenti oppure non ingelosire la fanciulla.

Che si sa_, una_ _donna messa in disparte_ potrebbe esser capace di tutto.

Meglio che l’altra avesse pensato d’aver come rivale un ufficiale pari grado piuttosto che una donna…

Che _una donna messa da parte per colpa di una donna…_

I passi avanzarono cauti nel buio, nell’aria sentori di carne arrosto, misti alle note un poco metalliche e fruttate dei chiodi di garofano, aggrovigliati a istanti d’imbarazzante silenzio rotto a tratti da risate a quattro ganasce, bestemmie e rutti…

Il conte camminava un passo avanti…

L’ospite un passo indietro.

Il conte immerso in pensieri acuti e un poco angosciati, forse a ragionare come offrire all’ospite un alloggio degno del rango e…

L’ospite lì a fare i conti con la propria natura, quella d’una donna che aveva solcato miglia e miglia per riportare un messaggio segreto della regina di Francia all’uomo che quella amava.

Quello stesso uomo che, per natura o disperazione, o per via d’entrambe le condizioni, avrebbe continuato a vivere la sua solitudine annegandola forse tra le braccia di altre donne.

Pungeva il pensiero e a mano a mano che esso avanzava, di contro, montava la rabbia ed al tempo stesso la compassione e con essa la comprensione.

Fersen era un uomo…

Era un soldato per giunta…

Gli occhi si sollevarono, attratti da un gruppetto di commilitoni che avanzava sbracato e ridanciano.

Manate sulle spalle, scommesse sbraitate, sibili e sberleffi.

Non indossavano uniformi ma la chiacchiera rozza era davvero inconfondibile...

Soldati che probabilmente erano in libera uscita. Facile dedurlo dalla sgraziata allegria, come di chi deve per forza esserlo per non ritrovarsi il volto imbiancato dal terrore di morire.

I passi li avrebbero forse condotti ad annegare l’angoscia latente per la partenza in qualche bettola, di quelle che costellavano la fila di edifici proprio di fronte al mare, ultimo baluardo del calore umano e dell’abbraccio di una donna, prima che il mare inghiottisse la vita di quelli per i mesi a venire.

Oscar voltò lo sguardo contro le mura sbrecciate d’un sghembo magazzino.

I soldatacci s’ammutolirono al passaggio del conte, evidentemente era conosciuto.

Zitti passarono oltre, che uno di quelli si sgranò dal gruppo, rallentando il passo, il corpo teso e lo sguardo fisso ai due personaggi che proseguirono di buon passo.

Brezza di rose e note di gelsomino…

Acuto acciaio capace di mozzare il respiro…

Nero incedere della notte intrecciato alle ciglia brune...

Una risata grassa e rozza spezzò la fugace visione…

Il cuore davvero si perse questa volta, che era lei…

_Lei era lì…_

_Lei…_

_Lì, a Brest!_

_Che ci faceva…_

_Lì, un passo dietro al Conte di Fersen…_

Impossibile fermarla, chiamarla…

Era lei…

Il nome inghiottito quasi strozzò il respiro.

Credeva d’aver messo abbastanza miglia tra sé e lei.

Invece lei era lì…

Anche se in fondo sapeva bene che nemmeno un oceano avrebbe potuto mettersi in mezzo, tra sé e lei.

“Siamo arrivati!”.

Lo sguardo si alzò a spaziare la facciata d’un edificio solido e scuro, le finestre al piano terra illuminate, poi via via scure e buie ai piani superiori.

Quattro piani per l’esattezza.

Una dimora quasi principesca se si considerava che si era nel cuore del porto di Brest, stretta tra costruzioni enormi, a fungere da riparo per le navi più massicce, a cui necessitavano nuove bitumazioni o rammendi di vele e sartie, e altri edifici istoriati di manifesti e locandine, probabilmente sede di scambi di merci e prodotti che giungevano o partivano dal porto.

Tutto buio, tutto chiuso, se si eccettuava un minuscolo ufficietto dove forse ancora si trattava delle scorte da imbarcare per consentire agli equipaggi di non morire di fame prima d’essere giunti nelle terre d’oltre oceano.

“Venite…perdonate…vi farò preparare una stanza…non è il caso d’andare in giro a cercare alloggi a quest’ora…ho già dato ordine di andare a prendere i vostri bagagli…”.

“Sono spiacente…”.

“No…Oscar…conosco il vostro valore…” – ammise Fersen – “Se siete giunta sin qui…temo solo ciò che siete venuta a recare…”.

Fersen si fermò, in mezzo alla stanza.

Lei era alle spalle, un passo indietro. Pensò con fugace delusione che l’altro non aveva ammesso altri scenari, se non che lei, il Colonnello Oscar François de Jarjayes, fosse lì per qualche seria ragione.

Che lei, il Colonnello Oscar François de Jarjayes fosse giunta sin lì perché forse amava il Conte di Fersen…

Non era scenario ammissibile…

Impossibile…

“Ci sono cattive notizie?” – chiese Fersen sulle spine, senza voltarsi – “Dalla corte…”.

Oscar perse il respiro…

Poi, istintivamente, la coscienza leggera e libera e lieve, ammise che no, un bambino concepito e che dunque giungerà a vivere non può essere una cattiva notizia.

No, nemmeno se quel bambino rappresenta la salvezza per la Regina di Francia ed al tempo stesso la fine della speranza per colui che ama follemente la Regina di Francia.

“No…credo di no…” – ammise neutra – “Se volete…”.

Avrebbe voluto parlare subito, togliersi il peso, appropriarsi dell’istante…

Il ruolo di messaggera non le si addiceva, si sentì inspiegabilmente sollevata e triste e…

“No…allora…perdonate...sarete stanca per il viaggio…” – l’interruppe Fersen – “Vi faccio preparare una stanza. Avrete necessità…”.

Un respiro fondo, di cosa avrebbe avuto necessità un soldato: “Acqua?”.

“Va bene…”.

“E si…immagino avrete fame…”.

“Conte…”.

Fersen fece un passo, per spostarsi, allontanarsi.

Per assurdo quella che recava l’altra non era una cattiva notizia, ma vai a capire come intendere nelle intenzioni del Conte di Fersen una cattiva notizia piuttosto che una buona.

“Ci vedremo più tardi!” – tagliò corto l’uomo e sparì, inghiottito da stanze buie e un poco odorose di carne arrostita. Forse le cucine…

Oscar si ritrovò al piano superiore. La stanza buia conobbe il chiarore d’un paio di sparuti candelabri che disegnarono la geometria di pareti grezze, un letto senza baldacchino, coperte di lana ruvide, una brocca vuota di porcellana.

Si aggiunsero, portati da un’anziana domestica, due teli e un secchio d’acqua tiepida ed un pezzo di sapone altrettanto ruvido, recuperato chissà dove.

L’acqua calda strappò al saponcino un vago sentore di lavanda, forse le striature scure erano proprio sparuti fiorellini scuriti dal tempo e dalla macerazione, rimasti imprigionati nella massa grassa e bianca.

Gli occhi si posarono alla borsa di cuoio ch’era stata recuperata.

Misero bagaglio preparato in fretta.

Solo che dentro non c’era vestiario adatto a lei. Non aveva portato nulla per sé. Gl’indumenti non erano suoi.

Oscar accarezzò la fibbia della cintura che chiudeva la borsa.

L’aprì e le dita affondarono nel tessuto candido e lieve di alcune camicie.

Ne spiegò una, la stoffa fredda s’appoggiò alla pelle nuda, appena odorosa di lavanda.

Non avrebbe cavalcato per il resto della giornata, dunque non avrebbe avuto necessità d’indossare altro.

Seduta sul misero lettino, attese che il corpo riprendesse il senso di sé e i muscoli allineassero fibre e forze verso il prossimo colloquio.

Attese, e mentre attendeva poté ascoltare il calore del proprio corpo restare imprigionato nel tessuto spesso e forte della camicia. Era la camicia di André.

Prima di partire per Saint Malò ne aveva fatte preparare alcune, d’accordo con nanny, così da infondere alla governante almeno la speranza – casomai la sua padrona fosse riuscita a trovare lo scapestrato nipote – di poter offrirgli quegli indumenti, ovunque lui fosse stato e in qualunque situazione si fosse cacciato.

Esile stoffa a fungere da esile filo tra sé e l’altro.

“Conte…non mangiate?” – chiese seduta a tavola, pochi bocconi di carne nel piatto, mentre quello dell’ospite era pressoché vuoto.

Negò il Conte di Fersen, un mezzo sorriso di compatimento, chissà se verso di sé o verso la propria vergogna, che un uomo avrebbe voluto sapere subito, avrebbe preteso d’esser messo al corrente di ciò che stava accadendo, nell’immediatezza in cui avesse saputo che qualcosa stava accadendo.

Oscar appoggiò le posate.

Un respiro fondo…

Lo sguardo si sollevò a quello del conte e l’altro si zittì…

“Sua Maestà…”.

“Sta bene?” – l’interruppe Fersen a bruciapelo.

“Si…per quel che ne posso sapere io e per quel che mi è dato intuire…credo stia bene…l’ultima volta che l’ho vista era serena, lo sguardo era lieve, gli occhi sorprendentemente brillanti…”.

Inusuale e fulgida la descrizione di una donna da parte di una donna che però aveva sempre indossato i panni d’un soldato.

Fersen si scurì in volto, le sopracciglia s’aggrottarono in una posa contratta, come a domandarsi come fosse stato possibile che la separazione avesse prodotto nella donna amata una sorprendente serenità.

“Sua Maestà attende un figlio…” – ammise Oscar François de Jarjayes senza girarci troppo intorno, come a sollevare l’altro dal dubbio ma al tempo stesso infliggere presto e subito la stilettata.

In quell’istante…

Silenzioso e subdolo s’insinuò il pensiero greve che lei era una donna e stava rivelando a un uomo -colui verso cui lei stessa provava affetto - che la donna che quell’uomo amava era incinta.

Di un altro uomo.

Ruoli e titoli e ragioni di stato in quell’istante scomparvero e lei si ritrovò a essere come un alberello spoglio perso in mezzo alla nebbia a contemplare altri alberelli spogli come lei.

Silenzio…

Lo sguardo del conte si sgranò.

Oscar rimase zitta, un istante, anche lei, accogliendo la reazione dell’altro, permettendosi di studiarla per comprendere.

L’onore di Sua Maestà la Regina di Francia era lì, nelle sue mani e nella reazione dell’altro.

Sorpresa…

Inusitata sorpresa…

Fersen non sembrò né adirato né angosciato, quanto sorprendentemente sorpreso.

“Sua Maestà…”.

“Maria Antonietta è in attesa di un figlio. La notizia era e deve restare segreta. Almeno per qualche tempo. Per evitare che su Sua Maestà si addensino pressioni o chissà quali maldicenze…”.

Lo sguardo si fece insolitamente freddo, degno di un soldato ma anche degno di una donna, la più fedele delle amiche.

Maria Antonietta non aveva chiaramente spiegato i motivi per cui la notizia della sua gravidanza sarebbe dovuta restare segreta.

Il Colonello Oscar François de Jarjayes era abbastanza abile da comprenderlo da sola.

Come soldato e come donna…

Era quest’ultima visione che adesso sorprendeva Oscar stessa.

“Sua Maestà attende un figlio…” – ripeté Fersen, come rapito dalla sorprendente notizia.

Silenzio…

“Sua Maestà…sta bene?” – chiese di nuovo.

“Sua Maestà è felice…” - ammise Oscar François de Jarjayes, avanzando d’un passo sulla visione dell’altro, come a rimarcare adesso la recisione completa di qualsiasi speranza.

Nessun rimpianto, nessuna recriminazione.

Al Conte di Fersen non sarebbe mai spettato nulla in quanto amante, forse neppure la consolazione di restare un dolore nascosto nel fondo dell’anima.

L’anima ora si sarebbe colmata della presenza d’un figlio, capace forse di scacciare per sempre la visione dell’amante perduto.

Cosa sarebbe stato preferibile dunque per un amante…

Essere dolore perpetuo oppure essere scacciato dalla mente e dal cuore così che l’amante sarebbe tornata ad essere felice?

“Sì, posso immaginarlo…” – ammise Fersen contratto alle parole di Oscar – “E’ la Regina di Francia…il suo ruolo…”.

Venne scomodata dunque la visione più pubblica e severa della faccenda.

“Conte di Fersen…Sua Maestà voleva che voi lo sapeste…prima di altri. Mi ha incaricato di dirvi che lei è felice adesso…”.

“Si…”.

“E che vorrebbe che anche voi lo foste. Non desidera che ciò che accadrà possa nuocere alla vostra reputazione…”.

Si permise dunque, Oscar François de Jarjayes, di rivelare il segreto intendimento di Sua Maestà.

Non solo regalare all’uomo che amava una simile notizia ma generare attraverso di essa la recisione della speranza e al tempo stesso la liberazione e dunque la possibilità che quell’uomo potesse a sua volta cercare la propria felicità.

No, Fersen comprese ma non volle accettare la visione.

L’affetto e il senso di devozione si mescolarono alla devastante visione della donna che amava, moglie del Re di Francia e futura madre forse del prossimo Re di Francia.

“Dio…lei si preoccupa per me…sono io che ho sbagliato…io l’ho esposta allo scandalo e lei si preoccupa per me…”.

“Se avete altro da riferirle…” – tagliò corto Oscar.

Fersen si alzò in piedi.

Allo stupore iniziale, seguito da un insolito moto di compassione, seguì un cenno dolente e scuro…

“Potete dirle che ho compreso e che sono immensamente felice per lei e che auguro di tutto cuore che questo figlio potrà renderla felice e orgogliosa di essere la Regina di Francia…posso chiedervi di riferirle questo…”

“E sia…”.

Parole nette e fonde.

I pugni si strinsero ancora di più, che il volto dell’uomo si girò per non esser visto dall’altra.

La voce tradì lo schianto…

Amare una persona oltre il proprio destino e quello dell’altra che si sarebbero separati per sempre. Anzi, forse erano sempre stati separati.

Il destino reale non quello del cuore…

Ma il cuore fatica a comprendere, il cuore è capriccioso e insolente come un bambino.

Il cuore vuole tutto…

Si voltò di nuovo Fersen, gli occhi un poco lucidi, quasi ebbri di folle dolore abilmente mascherato dal senso di devozione.

Troppo grande lo struggimento.

Così, com’era accaduto nel passato…

“Adesso comprendo perché la regina ha chiesto a voi di venire sin qui…”.

Oscar si stupì, rimase a guardare l’uomo…

“Un tempo vi chiesi se non vi sentivate sola…se avreste avuto intenzione di vivere la vostra vita…senza conoscere le gioie che conoscono le donne…vestirvi come loro...rammento la vostra risposta...siete stata cresciuta come un uomo per seguire le orme di vostro padre…il Generale Jarjayes…e che non vi siete mai sentita sola…”.

Colpirono nel segno le parole che adesso Oscar ammise non era più così.

Aveva sperimentato la solitudine, se l’era imposta annidandola entro le pieghe del cuore, ricercandola in quel viaggio severo e solitario, come a rammentare a se stessa che lo era sempre stata ma che quella solitudine non dipendeva dal fatto che André non c’era più.

S’era sforzata d’imporsi quella visione…

S’irrigidì Oscar…

Colpì il pensiero…

_André non c’era più._

S’avvicinò Fersen…

Prese la mano dell’altra…

Un guizzo…

Strinse la presa…

Oscar s’immaginò di dover reagire e staccarsi ma le parole colpirono ancora di più.

Dunque era quella la vera reazione del conte.

Apparente distacco e amabile e superficiale felicità per la sorte che il destino aveva riservato alla donna amata ma nel profondo…

“E che eravate felice…Oscar avete detto proprio così! Com’era possibile…ditelo anche a me! Come fate a non sentirvi sola…vi prego…devo saperlo…o impazzirò!”.

_Dannazione…_

_Essere una donna…_

_Pensare e sentire come una donna…_

_Che una donna avrebbe dovuto saperlo che diavolo rispondere…_

Fersen strinse la mano…

La strinse forte e la tirò a sé, piano, avvicinandola alla bocca, appoggiando le labbra al dorso della mano in un gesto d’inusitata e folle disperazione.

Dunque il senso di devozione non sarebbe stato capace di colmare il vuoto, il senso d’abbandono, la recisione.

Lui per primo aveva deciso di allontanarsi dalla regina.

Adesso, sapere che lei attendeva un figlio…

La gioia non sarebbe stata in grado d’arrestare la disperazione…

Oscar tentò di forzare la mano per liberarsi dalla presa ma l’altro strinse, forse in un moto d’egoistica disperazione cacciata lì, nell’esile consolazione d’avere una mano da stringere, forse una mano qualsiasi, forse no, forse davvero quella d’una persona che conosceva tutta la storia e che non l’aveva mai giudicato.

Lì, la mano stretta nella mano dell’altro, Oscar intuì cosa avesse significato dunque la solitudine…

Non quella dei grandi eroi e dei magnifici miti…

Non quella dei cantori erranti…

No…

La solitudine del corpo isolato e vuoto.

La solitudine della carne che vuole solo respirare un respiro altro dal proprio e volgere lo sguardo verso uno sguardo diverso dal resto del mondo estraneo…

Forzò…

Un istante…

La mano rimase lì.

La forza imbrigliata dalla disperazione del Conte di Fersen.

“Sua Maestà…” – tentò d’abbozzare Oscar che adesso si vide e comprese cosa sarebbe accaduto. Non era più messaggera - “Sua Maestà…io credo abbia a cuore la vostra felicità…ma lei è la Regina di Francia…”.

“Non è necessario rammentarmelo…lo so molto bene. Io…vorrei saperlo da voi…non avete risposto alla mia domanda…” – Fersen sollevò lo sguardo, la mano stretta alla mano dell’altra – “Vi ammiro Oscar…perdonami…ti ammiro…”.

Sorprese il passaggio...

L’istante…

Il guizzo…

Fersen forzò un poco la presa e voltò la mano appoggiando il palmo al viso, che lei conobbe dunque, finalmente, il senso dell’altro, almeno quel poco che il contatto riuscì a regalare.

Ascoltò la statica e meravigliosa sensazione d’essere sul volto di un uomo…

Comprese dunque d’aver portato disperazione all’altro, ritrovandosi un poco stranita all’idea d’esser proprio lei, lì, attraverso quel banale contatto, a esser lei stessa, consolazione.

Ci aveva pensato spesso…

Non avrebbe mai immaginato sarebbe stato così.

Oscar François de Jarjayes non riuscì a rispondere perché le parole di un tempo non sarebbero state più valide.

“Perdonatemi…” – la resa fu lieve e sorprendente al tempo stesso.

“Per cosa?” – chiese Fersen sorpreso.

“Avete rammentato le mie parole di un tempo…”.

“Ti prego…ormai è tutto così lontano…io sono lontano da lei…vorrei…vorrei poter parlare liberamente…con te…”.

Silenzio…

Annuì Oscar…

“Perché dunque mi chiedi perdono?” – chiese il conte – “Le tue parole di allora sono state piene di coraggio!”.

“Si…ma io sapevo ciò che voi…” – s’interruppe Oscar, forzò la coscienza a cedere alla tacita richiesta del conte – “Io sapevo ciò che provavi per lei…e importi di lasciare la Francia…”.

“Si…ma non sempre le ragioni del cuore coincidono con la ragion di stato…ormai l’ho capito…”.

“Le ragioni del cuore…” – ripeté Oscar incapace di restare sul volto del conte – “Ecco dunque perché devo chiederti perdono. Il mio gesto e le mie parole di allora non erano dettati dal cuore ma dal dovere...da nere ragioni di stato”.

“L’avevo inteso…ma adesso…anche ora la tua vita è dettata dalle medesime ragioni?!”.

Eruppe la domanda…

Una specie di saetta che abbaglia e scuote i muscoli e la coscienza, imponendo d’alzare la guardia di fronte all’avanzare della tempesta, che potrebbe nuocere, in ogni caso scuotere dal torpore, modificare le geometrie…

Con essa, implacabile s’impose il ricordo di quel giorno…

Alle ragioni del cuore s’erano aggrovigliate le ragioni di stato.

Di ritorno dalla visita al Conte di Fersen…

Il ricordo costrinse Oscar forzare la presa dell’altro.

Il ricordo eruppe…

I polsi stretti dalle mani di André, il corpo di André, gli occhi atterriti di André che le imponeva di non cedere alla rabbia.

Negli occhi di lei, la pozza di sangue che macchiava implacabile il selciato polveroso d’una strada di Parigi.

Il sangue d’un bambino ammazzato lì, come un cane, da un nobile disumano…

Le mani, le sue mani...

Le sue dita a stringerla...

Colpì il ricordo capace d’annullare per un istante lo smarrimento generato dalla presenza del Conte di Fersen.

A differenza di quel giorno però, in cui lei stessa aveva chiesto a Fersen di lasciare la Francia per il bene di Maria Antonietta, divenuta Regina di Francia, Fersen adesso era lì e…

“Resta…” – abbozzò il conte…

_Restate…_

Come quella sera…

Che Fersen spiegò: “Stavolta…non credo potresti andare altrove…sei un eccellente ufficiale ma…”.

Fersen impose di sollecitare l’orgoglio dell’altra ma anche il buon senso.

_Resta…_

Oscar s’ammutolì…

Nel silenzio Fersen insinuò la chiosa finale, sorprendente e incredibile, senza neppure saperlo.

“E’ pur sempre un accampamento questo! Anche se distribuito per tutto il porto! Ci sono soldati ovunque…non passeresti inosservata…nemmeno vestita così!”.

“Sono una donna…non sarebbe sorprendente per me!” – rispose l’altra infastidita.

“Potresti avere delle noie…se ti mettessi a camminare per le strade…siamo già in due a conoscere la tua vera identità!”

“Due…” - il respiro sospeso, aveva fatto attenzione a non farsi riconoscere - “Due hai detto?”.

“Si due! Ma non te ne sei accorta?! Pensavo ne fossi al corrente?!”.

“Due?! Che intendi…” – chiese quasi senza respiro…

“Io e…l’ho scorto prima…mentre rientravamo a casa. Pensavo l’avessi riconosciuto…il soldato André Grandier!”.

“Il soldato…André è qui…André…”.

Il nome ripetuto…

Il conte un poco sorpreso dalla sorpresa dell’altra…

“Credevo lo sapessi…”.

“No!”.

Evidentemente agli occhi del mondo era tutto perfetto e invece no, dunque non tutto era così scontato…

Oscar l’ammise e di nuovo punse l’orgoglio…

E chissà che altro…

“Dove si trova?”.

“Non so di preciso dove alloggi. Ma…l’abbiamo incrociato poco fa. Forse nemmeno lui ti ha visto…altrimenti credo si sarebbe fermato…”.

Spiegazione logica…

Ormai la logica non funzionava più.

André si era sottratto a qualsiasi confronto. Era partito senza concedere uno straccio di spiegazione.

Oscar aveva impiegato settimane per ottenere qualche sparuta ammissione da suo padre.

Dunque sarebbe stato possibile che André non l’avesse scorta.

Ma sarebbe stato altrettanto plausibile che, avendola scorta davvero, lui avesse fatto finta di non vederla…

“Dannazione!”.

Eruppe l’imprecazione, le mani a sistemare il colletto della giacca, il bavero alzato e richiuso, la posa protratta a fiondarsi fuori…

“Non vorrai uscire a cercarlo?!” – domandò Fersen un poco stranito parandosi davanti – “Non è davvero il caso…”.

“Che ci fa qui a Brest?” – che il respiro incespicò nella terribile ipotesi.

“E’ chiaro…partirà per l’America…si è arruolato per questo…”.

* https://gallica.bnf.fr/ark:/12148/btv1b84439911


	9. Bordeux

** _Bordeaux_ **

“Ehi!? T’è caduta la lingua nel vicolo? Che t’è preso Grandier? Hai visto un fantasma!?”.

Risate smargiasse e un poco ebbre accompagnarono la chiosa del soldataccio che a sua volta accompagnò l’affondo con una manata sulla spalla della malcapitata vittima dello sproloquio, seduto in disparte, muto, quasi avesse davvero visto un fantasma.

“Lascialo in pace Marcel!* Si vede che il nostro soldato triste non ha trovato la giusta compagnia…e domani si parte!” – sputò Dante*.

“Nessuna fanciulla di suo gradimento?!” – rincarò suadente Gustav*.

“Dubito si tratti di fanciulle!” – ci tenne a sottolineare Marcel, imponendo allo sguardo degli astanti, intenti a ridacchiarsi addosso l’un l’altro, a sollevarsi un poco dubbiosi e sorpresi, che l’affermazione in sé era alquanto singolare.

Che così fece anche il diretto interessato, colpito dalla chiosa, la gola asciutta...

Il soldataccio stavolta, anziché mollare una pacca sulla spalla dell’altro, s’avvicinò abbracciandolo per le spalle, mimando una posa aggraziata a dispetto delle braccia irsute e la faccia rubiconda e ilare.

“Ti ho visto sai come ti sei girato prima!” – sibilò Marcel suadente.

Sussultò il soldato, quello silenzioso, che avrebbe voluto liberarsi dalla presa ma l’affondo aveva colpito nel segno.

Che diavolo intendeva l’altro…

“Sì…mentre passavamo accanto a quel bellimbusto d’un nobile svedese…e dietro a quello c’era un tizio! Uh…anche a me pareva davvero bellino! E allora…tu sei rimasto indietro…t’ho visto come l’hai squadrato…abile…senza farti notare!” – concluse Marcel, ghigno di compatimento misto ad ammissione che l’ultimo arrivato non era poi così sprovveduto.

Il freddo corse nelle vene…

Lui l’aveva scorta…

Lei no o forse sì ma non aveva avuto il coraggio d’avvicinarsi.

In fondo lui se n’era andato senza uno straccio di spiegazione, a troncare ogni sussulto di recondito affetto da sempre scorso tra loro.

Lei avrebbe avuto mille ragioni per passare oltre e fingere di non vederlo.

Un passo dietro al conte…

“Non dirmi che sei uno a cui le belle fanciulle non danno da pensare!?” – chiosò Marcel – “ Nulla in contrario alla questione…per me potresti scoparti chi ti pare…ma mi permetto…fossi in te…mi darei da fare…quel tizio pareva proprio preso dal conte…non è che lo dava ad intendere…ma insomma…gli stava dietro…”.

“Stai dicendo solo sciocchezze! Sei ubriaco! Quello non m’interessa!” – la reazione esplose non tanto inaspettata seppure contratta, nemmeno era chiaro se per difendere il proprio onore, oppure l’onore di quell’altro, quello che i soldati avevano incrociato poco prima nel vicolo del molo di Brest, poco lontano dall’edificio che ospitava alcuni ufficiali che sarebbero salpati il giorno successivo a bordo della Jason.

“Eh…chi disprezza compra! Diceva mio nonno!” – redarguì Marcel finalmente ringalluzzito dalla reazione della malcapitata vittima – “E secondo me…da come ti sei voltato a guardarlo…tanto lo disprezzi quanto te lo faresti uno così! E sì, direi che quello potrebbe esser capace di consolarti in vista della partenza…”.

“Senti…”.

Il soldataccio scorse con le nocche alla testa dell’altro…

Spinse sino a far male…

Risero i compari…

André Grandier – destinatario dei sollazzi - finse di cedere.

Ribellarsi e cacciargli un pugno in pieno viso non avrebbe avuto senso.

Almeno quegli avanzi di galera non s’erano avveduti che la persona ch’era al seguito del conte non era un uomo ma una donna.

Dio, se l’avessero compreso…

Che però a star dietro a quelli…

“Sentite…e se ci mettessimo d’impegno a cercarlo noi per te!?” – rincarò Marcel Duval in un impeto tanto spontaneo quanto pruriginoso, che non si capiva se l’avesse fatto per bontà oppure per assistere a chissà quale strambo incontro di sessi – “Magari lo troviamo e lo convinciamo! In fondo saremo i tuoi compagni in questo viaggio! E i compagni fanno questo e altro…se ti senti solo…”.

“Dannazione…finitela con queste idiozie!”.

Si alzò di scatto André Grandier…

Si morse il labbro…

Pensò con terrore che quegli avanzi di galera sarebbero davvero stati capaci d’uscire da lì per mettersi a gironzolare per il porto e cercare quel tizio…

Lei…

Avrebbero rischiato di svegliare mezza guarnigione…

E se per caso l’avessero scorta davvero…

E se lui l’avesse davvero avuta davanti...

“Ve lo ripeto! Non m’interessa!”.

“E…mi sa che il nostro Grandier è più saggio di quel che sembra!” – abbozzò Dante Renard, quello della compagnia che godeva d’un eloquio un pochino più sciolto, degno forse di un intelletto più fine o forse semplicemente di una lingua più ardita.

“Che vuoi dire …spiegati…” – chiese risentito Marcel grattandosi la testa, nell’apprendere che la sua proposta non aveva suscitato l’interesse depravato dei compari.

André fissò i due interlocutori, terrore misto a disprezzo…

“Sì…forse ha ragione! In fondo…anche se il qui presente Grandier ha tutta l’aria d’essere un nobile e di quelli più altezzosi…mi sa che quell’altro, quel damerino biondo per capirci, non lo degnerebbe neppure d’uno sguardo!” – proseguì il buon Dante, imbarcandosi in una filippica puntigliosa e dettagliata, con lo stesso piglio d’un maestro che si mette a spiegare agli studenti una certa teoria filosofica oppure il tratto d’un pennello d’un grande maestro di pittura – “C’è che il damerino stava appresso a quel nobiluomo con la puzza sotto il naso d’un colonnello svedese! Quello sì che le donne le attira come il miele! Ma l’altro che gli stava dietro…pareva un ragazzino…belloccio…aggraziato…ma pur sempre un damerino! Che ci faceva appresso allo svedese?! Insomma…quel che intendo è che se il conte si sollazza con gente simile…secondo me il damerino è davvero un nobiluccio…uno che non va mica a farselo mettere in bocca da chiunque! Deve avere almeno un titolo…conte…duca…marchese…e che diavolo! O sarà ricco!? Ecco…per farla breve...non credo che il nostro compare Grandier, qui presente, che pure io stesso trovo particolarmente bello...”.

“_Glabri histriones_!”** – chiuse la filippica Gustav Dumas, il più giovane del drappello, tossicchiando, che di solito toccava a lui sciorinare qualche possente e altolocato appellativo, dandosi il caso che quello avesse rivelato d’aver studiato latino e greco.

Questo perché, senza padre né madre e neppure un soldo in tasca, aveva avuto la fortuna d’essere accolto in un orfanotrofio di monaci che almeno a leggere e scrivere gliel’avevano insegnato e lui s’era dato da fare e ne aveva ricavato di rintanarsi spesso nella grande biblioteca della scuola dove aveva imparato anche qualcosa in più.

L’arte di sgranare ossa rotte, rammendare ferite, mescolata al rancore rancido verso le nobili famiglie di Parigi e di mezza o forse tutta la Francia, di cui si vantava di conoscere a memoria effigi e stendardi, ma questo nel caso in cui, così sosteneva, gli sarebbe accaduto, forse mai o forse chissà quando, di appendere uno degli esimi rappresentanti di tali famiglie a un bel cappio di corda spessa...

“Gentiluomini che paiono donne...ma sono ben uomini eh! Così mi pareva dicesse...” - che Gustav non riuscì a completare la chiosa, che i compari scoppiarono in una risata fragorosa, mimando boccacce e boccucce, lisciandosi i fianchi, aggiustandosi camicie e maniche come fossero appena usciti da una sartoria d’un grande maestro di tessuti, avvicinandosi ad André, facendo l’occhiolino -“Plauto!” – concluse con un sorrisetto di soddisfatto sarcasmo.

“Idioti!” – sputò Dante ch’era stato interrotto sul più bello – “Intendevo che il qui presente André Grandier non potrebbe mai competere con il nobile sollazzo svedese!! E’ pur sempre un misero soldato di fanteria! Ce ne vuole perché quel giovane biondo dall’aria così nobile e altolocata accetti di farsi scopare dal qui presente soldato che ha tutta l’aria d’essere un nobile ma non lo è! E’ nobile come mia nonna era la regina d’Inghilterra!!”.

“Basta!” – André s’avvicinò al compare…

Montava la rabbia, avrebbe preferito mille volte mettersi a fare a pugni con quelli.

Chissà forse a farci davvero a pugni, la rabbia che gli annebbiava il cervello e gl’incendiava il sangue avrebbe trovato pace.

Dio, lui credeva d’averla tradita e invece lei...

Credeva d’averla relegata nel fulgido bene che non ammette ripensamenti o rese...

Quelli, avanzi di galera, concepivano di fare a pugni al più per una partita a carte truccata o per l’onore d’una sottana maltrattata o insultata…

Ma difendere un perfetto sconosciuto che – a quel punto ad André fu molto chiaro – non avrebbe dovuto esser lì e per giunta nessuno avrebbe mai dovuto sapere chi fosse…

Che se quelli avessero scoperto che lei era…

Lei…

Un pugno sbattuto sul tavolo, un’altra maledizione sibilata tra i denti…

Tentò d’abbozzare André, scendere al compromesso…

Ma che diavolo di compromesso!?

Stavano parlando di lei...

_Lei..._

_Presa per un damerino!?_

_Fortuna o pazzia!?_

“La questione non m’interessa! E non m’interessano i nobili…e non m’interessano né gli uomini, né le donne…tutto qui!”.

“E che spreco!” – l’apostrofò Marcel – “Non venirmi a dire che in una simile notte non avresti voglia di tenere le tue gambe al caldo?! Tra le braccia d’una dama o quel che è!? E le tue grazie al sicuro tra le cosce d’una puttana? E quello là fuori…che io sia dannato…aveva una pelle bianca che pareva...diavolo…era proprio bello!”.

“No!”.

“Però…avevo ragione io idiota!” – sibilò Dante apostrofando Marcel – “André è saggio! Niente a che spartire con i nobili! Le minestre riscaldate non piacciono a lui, come non piacciono a noi! Che lo svedese vada a…fottersi…chi gli pare! A noi non s’addicono quelli che se ne stanno rintanati nel letto caldo d’un conte!”.

“Modera il linguaggio!” – stavolta la voce montò severa dal fondo della tavolata.

Un altro soldato, all’apparenza giovanissimo, forse l’ultimo arrivato, che però pareva aver scalato in fretta i gradini più bassi ove solitamente erano relegati i pivelli appena arruolati, e che pareva davvero _il più alto in grado_ dello scombinato drappello di avanzi di galera, sollevò lo sguardo schifato alla rozza conversazione.

La gerarchia distorta dunque non viaggiava di pari passo all’età e nemmeno al grado della ciurmaglia.

“Siamo pur sempre soldati del Reggimento Francese che andrà a combattere in America. Quell’uomo, quel colonnello svedese, ci darà ordini...dunque…vedi di non farti sentire a dire idiozie sul suo conto!”.

“Alain…non ti facevo così rispettoso…” – gracchiò Marcel…

Si alzò il soldato ch’era seduto in fondo al tavolo, si stirò le spalle…

Era magro e asciutto, forse dell’asciuttezza dovuta alla giovane età o forse della penuria che scorreva tra le strade della Francia e della capitale. Poco pane, niente carne, uova solo se ci s’azzardava a rubarle dalla cova con il rischio d’essere accoltellati dalla padrona delle galline o presi a beccate dal gallo…

Era magro perché non aveva di che sfamarsi.

E così s’era arruolato.

S’avviò verso il compare…

L’afferrò per il bavero della giacca…

“Nessun rispetto! Quel nobile svedese lo prenderei volentieri a calci in culo fino in America! Ma è meglio non farglielo sapere! Un buon equipaggio riconosce l’autorità, così che quell’autorità non mandi a puttane l’equipaggio e a fondo la nave che porta quell’equipaggio! Meglio tacere dunque e evitare che a quello gli venga detto da chissà chi che al suo equipaggio interessa sapere chi si scopa e quando e perché…”.

Il compare rifilò al giovane soldato uno sguardo di sfida…

Il giovane soldato rifilò al compare un pugno nello stomaco, ben piazzato, là dov’esso avrebbe mozzato il respiro, ma senza andare a compromettere la buona salute dell’omone. Che quello era già ubriaco fradicio e barcollò. Sarebbe finito a terra se non fosse stato per quelli attorno che lo tennero su per le braccia.

Anche così si trascorreva il tempo prima di partire per una guerra da cui non si sapeva se si sarebbe tornati vivi.

Un’occhiata di sbieco all’altro soldato…

Alain Soisson fissò per qualche istante André Grandier, l’ultimo arrivato.

Anche se l’altro era maggiore d’età, non si lasciò sfuggire uno sguardo di commiserazione alla strana disperazione dell’altro.

Non li sopportava i damerini veri…

Figuriamoci quelli fasulli come Grandier, silenziosi e rispettosi e…

Stranamente disperati!

“Al diavolo…me ne vado a dormire…” – grugnì Alain Soisson infastidito – “Domani sarà una giornata pesante!”.

_***_

Se non fosse stato per il Conte Hans Axel von Fersen, Oscar François de Jarjayes avrebbe cacciato un grido di rabbia e stizza e…

Fino a che punto s’era spinto André Grandier pur di non infangare o chissà cos’altro la buona reputazione di chissà quale dama, sdolcinata e pudica?!

Se avesse almeno compreso chi era l’altra, l’avrebbe affrontata e l’avrebbe convinta a…

“Resta…”.

Il conte s’era messo tra lei e la porta.

Lo sguardo severo misto al terrore.

Restare solo, in quel momento, sarebbe forse equivalso a scivolare giù nella pozza dello smarrimento viscido ch’era dilagato alla notizia della gravidanza di Sua Maestà la Regina Maria Antonietta.

Dunque l’animo del Conte di Fersen non era poi così saldo.

Non sempre in un messaggio di speranza vi è la speranza di chi lo riceve.

Non sempre nella luce il buio riesce a farsi strada.

_Resta…_

Strinse i pugni, Oscar François de Jarjayes.

Fuori, da qualche parte, c’era André.

Lì, ad un passo da sé, il Conte di Fersen.

Non era questione di far calcoli o scegliere. Non c’erano alternative.

Fersen se n’era andato per testimoniare il profondo affetto che lo legava a Sua Maestà la Regina Maria Antonietta, un amore talmente intenso da costringerlo a recidere il legame.

André se n’era andato via, non una parola sui motivi a lei e solo qualche mezza verità accennata al Generale Jarjayes, solo per crearsi un alibi, una ragione valida che avrebbe indotto Jarjayes ad acconsentire alla partenza.

Annuì, Oscar François de Jarjayes e al cenno intravide un lieve sorriso di distensione solcare il volto tirato del conte.

“Grazie…” – ammise Fersen, allargando il braccio destro a far strada – “Ti va un bicchiere di Bordeaux? Me ne hanno regalato una bottiglia…credo sia un ottimo liquore…non ne abuseremo!”.

Rise Fersen, come se fosse lì a conversare davvero con un amico di vecchia data, un conoscente ch’era venuto a colmare le ultime ore che l’uomo avrebbe trascorso in terra francese.

L’accenno al fatto che nessuno avrebbe osato varcare la soglia del consentito sferzò i sensi.

Sulle prime essa sarebbe potuta apparire come una sorta di compiacente galanteria da parte d’un uomo che avesse invitato una donna a conversare e bere vino privatamente.

Ma che un uomo accennasse al fatto che nessun limite sarebbe stato oltrepassato…

La chiosa suscitò un’insolita asperità nella gola.

Ammettere la volontà di non oltrepassare una certa soglia avrebbe potuto significare che se entrambi avessero voluto farlo, quel passo poteva essere compiuto.

Il conte s’affrettò a spiegare la ragione dello scrupolo, forse una sorta di cortesia verso l’ospite, quanto in realtà era una mera precauzione in vista degli impegni per il giorno dopo.

E perchè non invece un valido movente a oltrepassarlo, quel limite?

“Sai…dovrò imbarcarmi tra nemmeno venti ore…”.

L’accenno all’imbarco ripiombò i pensieri all’altro.

André si era arruolato. André era a Brest. André…

Si sarebbe imbarcato anche lui…

Il giorno dopo era prevista la partenza delle navi da guerra...

Un brivido inondò i muscoli…

L’avrebbe cercato…

Dove…

Il fuoco ravvivato catturò i sensi, lo sguardo si ficcò lì a lasciarsi ammaliare dalle fiamme calde e rosse, a tratti arancio, sin a degradare al bianco, a sprigionare un pallido fumo. Forse nel camino c’era finita legna nuova, umida, poco adatta a tenere al caldo una stanza e capace solo d’intorbidire l’aria e i pensieri.

Errava la volontà a particolari tesi e severi.

L’avrebbe cercato…

Avrebbe avuto solo poche ore il giorno dopo…

E chissà l’altro dov’era. Forse in qualche bettola, forse giù al porto…

Forse…

Nell’istante il corpo tremò, sferzato dall’immagine…

_L’abbiamo incrociato poco fa. Forse nemmeno lui ti ha visto…altrimenti credo si sarebbe fermato…_

Lei non se n’era accorta...

Oppure...

Gli occhi riportarono ciò ch’era scorso allo sguardo ma che la mente aveva, per qualche suo recondito e inspiegabile motivo, accantonato.

Forse era stato per via della rabbia, forse per timore, forse per semplice alterigia…

Nell’incrociare il gruppo di soldati vocianti e garruli, lei si era voltata ma la mente aveva catturato l’effige, il profilo, il passo, il silenzioso incedere...

Lo sguardo si spalancò…

Era André quello che aveva incrociato poco prima. Ora ne era certa…

L’aveva sfiorato per un soffio dunque ma la stizza aveva giocato un brutto tiro e l’aveva spinta a procedere oltre.

Chissà se lui, al contrario, s’era accorto di lei?

Chissà se l’aveva veduta ma non aveva ritenuto di fermarsi?

_Perché?_

Dunque fino a quel punto era giunta la smania di André!?

Non solo allontanarsi da lei ma _stare lontano da lei_, recidere di netto il legame!?

_Quale legame!?_

Le dita della mano sinistra strinsero il bracciolo della poltroncina su cui s’era seduta di nuovo.

La destra fece ondeggiare ancora un poco il liquore vermiglio ove brillavano lievi i riflessi delle lingue di fuoco.

Giù tutto d’un sorso…

_Dannazione a te André Grandier!_

_Dove diavolo sei!?_

Alzarsi…

Andare via da lì…

L’impercettibile esitazione le fece comprendere che la stanza in realtà era immersa nel silenzio.

Si riebbe, ammettendo che nemmeno il conte aveva avuto animo di tessere chissà quale conversazione.

Si voltò a osservarlo, anch’egli in silenzio a fissare le lingue di fuoco.

Il bicchiere in mano, scaldato sì d’ammorbidire il sentore del vino e apprezzarlo meglio.

Il fuoco davanti agli occhi pareva gareggiare con l’oceano scuro nello sguardo dell’uomo.

“Perdonami…” – sussurrò Oscar, a scusarsi dell’incapacità d’avviare una conversazione.

Nella testa il dannatissimo André…

“Sei perdonata…” – ammise Fersen voltandosi, stavolta un mezzo sorriso di compiacimento, comprendendo il motivo – “Ammetto di non esser di compagnia neppure io ma…”.

“Sua Maestà…anche lei temeva la tua reazione…non era sua intenzione recare una notizia del genere per affliggervi…”.

“Si, l’ho compreso…ma in questo momento quest’avvenimento…mi pare d’essere in balia d’una tempesta! Non riesco a dominarne i venti e le correnti marine! Credo che quando osserverò la questione con più distacco…allora sarò capace di comprendere e soprattutto d’accettare il destino. Oscar…ti supplico…parlami di lei! Parlami di Maria! Dimmi che aspetto aveva quando l’hai lasciata…tu puoi farlo…”.

“Io…” – si stupì Oscar François de Jarjayes.

“Si…rammento l’ultimo ricevimento…hai accolto la Regina di Francia al tuo fianco come fosse una regina e al tempo stesso una comunissima donna. Hai danzato con lei, l’hai osservata e giuro d’averti invidiato. L’hai ammirata e io l’ho guardata attraverso te. Se mi fossi avvicinato troppo…sarebbe stato evidente a tutti ciò che provavo ma così…vi ho ammirato entrambe…dunque…”.

“Conte…”.

Un sorso di liquore, l’ultimo, il bicchiere vuoto appoggiato in fretta al tavolino, Fersen si alzò e si sporse andando ad inginocchiarsi davanti all’altra.

“Sei una donna di rara bellezza e intuito acuto…ammetto sia del tutto ingiusto e scortese chiederti di parlarmi di Maria…ma con te posso farlo…_credo che potrei_…ti prego…onora la mia persona…non sono soltanto un conte…”.

_Credo che potrei…_

Le parole colpirono…

Fersen allungò la mano ad afferrare quella di lei, di nuovo, che poco prima quella s’era divincolata e s’era sottratta...

La strinse…

L’istinto dettò di sottrarsi, di nuovo, la coscienza e l’affetto forzarono i muscoli a lasciarsi chiudere nel desiderio dell’altro.

Le dita s’intrecciarono e Fersen portò la mano al volto e poi lentamente il palmo alla bocca.

Sussultò Oscar al gesto intenso e sorprendente.

“Ti chiedo scusa…chiedere a una donna di parlare di un’altra donna…è una richiesta di pessimo gusto…”.

Si sentì in trappola Oscar François de Jarjayes.

Racchiusa nell’istoriata gabbia dell’amicizia, fatta d’invisibile groviglio di desiderio e scrupoli, avventatezza, compiacenza e repulsione ad essere troppo compiacente.

I sensi come corolla che si schiude alla luce del sole ma rischia di bruciarsi ai raggi troppo intensi.

Avrebbe voluto chiedere il senso delle parole interrotte. Si limitò a scendere al compromesso e a recitare la parte che chissà come le era stata cucita addosso.

Quella d’un amico…

Dell’un amante e dell’altro.

Eppure…

Eppure Fersen era lì ad ammettere che lei era una donna, chiosando come non fosse galante chiedere a una donna, seppur s’era atteggiata ad amico, di un’altra donna.

La sottigliezza rivelava comprensione, affetto…

La differenza stupiva, che Fersen in fondo era stato il primo a parlarle come si parla a una donna.

Senza troppe smancerie o sdolcinatezza…

Le aveva domandato se lei si fosse mai sentita sola…

No, tanti anni prima aveva detto di no!

Ora…

Inspiegabilmente tornò alla mente la conversazione con André, nel pomeriggio piovoso che aveva preceduto il ricevimento.

Era stato proprio lui a spronala a recarsi al ricevimento, sfruttando lo specchio liscio e fulgido dell’amicizia con Sua Maestà la Regina Maria Antonietta e con il Conte di Fersen.

D’improvviso il senso del dialogo richiamò tutto l’insano e infernale potere dell’altro.

André l’aveva spinta ad andare e lei l’aveva fatto, accollandosi il dovere d’essere amico solidale degli amanti, annullando ciò che sentiva per il conte e che difficilmente l’uomo avrebbe scorto dietro il velo dell’abnegazione verso Sua Maestà la Regina Maria Antonietta e l’istintivo intento di proteggere la donna dallo scandalo.

Già una volta Oscar François de Jarjayes aveva svolto questo compito tanto egregiamente quanto crudelmente.

L’amicizia esibita con tanto disinteresse sarebbe stata considerata la più autentica.

Dunque…

Nell’istante risorse l’avversione all’amico che l’aveva spinta ad essere ciò che lei non avrebbe voluto.

La tensione che aveva indotto la mano a staccarsi da quella di Fersen d’improvviso mutò verso risalendo in fretta al braccio, sì che fu quello adesso a sforzarsi di tenere la mano lì, stretta a quella del conte, beandosi del contatto lieve in cui l’altro pareva aver messo una supplica e al tempo stesso una speranza.

“Sua Maestà era semplicemente radiosa quando l’ho lasciata…” – prese a raccontare – “Era seduta vicino alla finestra, nei suoi appartamenti, a osservare i giardini. C’era poca luce ma quella poca era superata e oscurata dalla lievità del suo sorriso. Forse era preoccupata…credo accada questo quando si attende un figlio…eppure...il suo sguardo brillava di una luce intensa e lieve...”.

“Lo credo anch’io…come vedi…non hai nulla da temere dalla tua visione della vita…sei una donna intelligente e…”.

Oscar interruppe le parole di Fersen. Non riuscì a trovare il coraggio di lasciarlo andare fino in fondo.

“La speranza di dare un erede alla Francia e soprattutto…portare in grembo una creatura figlia del Re di Francia…credo la riempia d’una gioia difficilmente descrivibile…”.

Un respiro…

Altre parole sarebbero state inutili.

“Dunque non mi sbagliavo…” – annuì Fersen adagiandosi sui talloni, in ginocchio, la mano sempre stretta a quella di lei.

Poi le mani scesero giù adagiandosi entrambe in grembo.

Il pollice prese a carezzare il palmo della mano dell’altra…

“Come…” – chiese Oscar sempre più sorpresa e dubbiosa.

“Si…tu devi saperlo bene cosa sia la felicità…”.

“Non…capisco…”.

“Quando te lo chiesi…quattro anni fa…mi dicesti ch’eri felice, senza spiegare perché. Poi mi hai chiesto scusa per avermi consigliato di lasciare la Francia, ammettendo d’aver usato parole di Stato e non sentimenti. Eppure…adesso…ascoltando la descrizione di Maria… non hai parlato di lei come di una regina. Non ti sei soffermata su quale fosse la sua vita adesso…chissà forse gl’impegni di corte saranno stati diradati per non affaticarla…chissà quali vestiti indossa…non hai parlato di tutto ciò ma dei suoi occhi…della sua preoccupazione. Quale donna non lo farebbe!? E come non osservare dietro questa descrizione il senso di felicità che immagino pervada Maria e che dunque tu hai saputo cogliere!?”.

“Io non credo di sapere cosa sia la felicità…” – ammise Oscar abbassando lo sguardo, in ascolto del lento incedere del pollice dell’altro che pareva scavare un solco lieve non solo nella mano ma sin nel cuore stesso.

Solo che il cuore non era più muscolo che batteva, senza comando, in modo regolare, ordinato, sistematico ma pareva prendere a scorrere in disarmonia col resto dei sensi e dunque a indurre disorientamento, vergogna, stizza, disprezzo, dolore ed infine curiosità. Stupore d’esser lì, il lieve solco impresso nel palmo capace di dilatarsi fino a scendere giù nelle viscere e colmare del vago senso del piacere, da sempre relegato a mero vezzo di cantori di quart’ordine.

La delicatezza del tocco induceva fiducia e rispetto.

No, lo scavo lieve rivelava l’oscura sensualità dell’uomo, non becera, non esibita.

Nulla voleva strappare all’altra se non catturarne i sensi e ammaliarli dolcemente.

Poteva essere quella la felicità?

“La mia vita…è sempre scorsa a servire la famiglia reale…intuire i possibili pericoli che avrebbero potuto attentare alla loro sicurezza…”.

Quale fosse stata la felicità, Oscar François de Jarjayes non lo sapeva…

“O minarne l’onore…” – spiegò Fersen, poi sollevando gli occhi ad ascoltare l’altra.

“Ecco…non so se in tutto questo mi sia stato possibile scorgere la felicità, dunque cosa sia davvero…”.

Un respiro fondo…

“Nemmeno io so cos’è!” – concluse in conte – “Ma so per certo che non si tratta d’un sentimento assolutamente visibile. La felicità…è ciò che si scorge nei gesti, negli sguardi…ammetto ch’è difficile…non sempre siamo in grado di comprenderla…quella altrui e persino la nostra!”.

“Io non lo so…”.

“Avevi detto…” – chiese il conte perplesso – “Di saperlo…e che lo eri…”.

“No… non lo ero…”.

Sussultò il Conte di Fersen, le dita strinsero ancora di più la mano dell’altra.

La pressione indusse un’acuta vibrazione, i palmi uniti convogliarono calore che s’espanse riverberandosi nelle viscere.

Inutile reprimere ciò che provava adesso, anche se non avrebbe mai potuto rivelarlo.

Forse, intuendo lo scostamento della coscienza, avrebbe potuto solo ammettere di non essere stata sincera, suo malgrado, in passato, ma solo per ignoranza.

“Ora posso affermarlo con certezza…perché ora provo _infelicità_…ed è lo stesso che provavo anche allora…” – respirò piano, come illuminata dalla oscura luce della certezza.

Fersen intuì…

“Dunque anche allora…”.

“E’ possibile che ne fossi convinta…è possibile che in fondo…rispettare l’onorabilità della propria famiglia renda orgogliosi e se ci si riesce allora si potrebbe anche pensare d’essere felici…ma adesso…”.

“Non eri felice dunque…e non lo sei nemmeno ora?”.

Era troppo…

Oscar François de Jarjayes scostò il capo correndo al fuoco che ardeva nel camino.

“E lo stesso vale per la solitudine?” - prese a insistere Fersen, forse nel tentativo di accomunare i destini, che sussultò Oscar François de Jarjayes – “Sei infelice per via della solitudine?”.

Il vino liquoroso pareva aver generato effetti peggiori di quelli d’un vino maturo e forte.

Forse il colore ambrato e il sapore dolciastro avevano ingannato, proprio come le parole e i pensieri erano stati ingannati dalla seduzione impressa dalle parole del padre, dal senso del dovere inculcato oltre ogni limite.

Un effetto oscuro che ora si mescolava e si confondeva nell’attrazione verso l’altro.

“Io…non…”.

Non era stata felice dunque Oscar François de Jarjayes.

Non lo era stata in passato e non lo era nemmeno in quel momento.

“Davvero…mi sarei aspettato che avresti negato con generosa responsabilità! Non neghi dunque di sentirti sola…è per questo che sei infelice?”.

Parlare di sé risultava anomalo e strano.

Non l’aveva mai fatto con nessuno. A pensarci bene solo André s’era addentrato in certi discorsi con lei, ma sempre mediando i ragionamenti attraverso l’esperienza di altri.

La tal dama che s’era sposata con il tal gentiluomo…

O la nobildonna che aveva avuto una tresca col segretario d’un ministro…

Accenni rozzi…

Ci avevano riso su.

Perché adesso finiva per abbinare alla vita sentimentale di perfetti sconosciuti la propria vita?

Perché immaginare che solo scacciando la solitudine, con ogni mezzo, che fosse stato un matrimonio o una tresca amorosa, si sarebbe potuti dirsi felici?

O forse era l’esatto opposto?

La tresca e il matrimonio in sé non avrebbero rivelato nulla, fungendo solo da coperchio all’infelicità che alberga, unica e sovrana, nell’esistenza dell’essere umano!?

Se lei fosse nata sola, lo sarebbe stata per il resto della sua vita. Finora non se l’era mai chiesto…

Tutto appariva distorto e lontano.

Aveva cercato la solitudine in quel viaggio frenetico, il respiro corto, la mente a esaudire il desiderio di sua maestà.

Ammise dunque che esaurita la faccenda, adempiuto al dovere, la vita ridiventava una specie di sentiero un poco vuoto, forse istoriato di svariati arbusti, tronchi, edere, felci, cespugli di rose o ginestre…

Ma inesorabilmente solitario…

“Non credo d’essere in grado di parlare neppure di quella…adesso semplicemente…non lo so…” – ammise Oscar François de Jarjayes.

Un passo…

Uno sguardo…

Il Conte di Fersen ammise lo straniamento tra la figura dell’altra, severa e ferma, di quattro anni prima e quella che appariva lì, ora.

Una donna bellissima certo, fiera e risoluta, attraversata dall’ombra della solitudine, sferzata dal dubbio che la felicità non risiedesse davvero nell’onore della propria famiglia da difendere a fil di spada.

Un abisso dunque…

Impossibile colmarlo lì, in quel frangente.

Troppo vivo il senso dell’onore, troppo recente la ferita all’orgoglio del conte…

“Perdonami…” – ammise Oscar François de Jarjayes, stavolta forzando la presa della mano.

Che Fersen si riebbe e no, strinse di più la mano e guardò l’altra e…

“Tu…”.

“E’ meglio…che…mi ritiri…” – sussurrò l’altra soffocata, per tagliar corto, perché la vicinanza s’assottigliava ed il vino aveva preso a battere nelle tempie – “Domani sarà una lunga giornata…”.

Fersen non lasciò la mano, un ginocchio puntato a terra, si alzò e poi tirò a sé l’altra per consentirle di alzarsi.

Una risolutezza degna del conte, bello e sensibile, gentiluomo e ragionevole.

“Hai ragione…ma mi ha fatto bene parlare con te…è sorprendente come io sia qui…con te…con una donna intendo…e riesca a conversare così tranquillamente…”.

“Sorprendente?! Non ti capisco…vorresti dire che…” – abbozzò Oscar, ormai in piedi, dritta di fronte a Fersen, la mano nella mano… – “Che avresti preferito qualcun altro?”.

“No…non fraintendermi! Oscar…sei una donna…” - tossicchiò il conte – “Perdonami…sei una persona leale e sincera…ecco…intendevo dire che è la prima volta che mi fido così a fondo di una donna…forse è accaduto solo con Sophie, mia sorella minore. Ma con altre donne…eccetto Maria…non ho mai azzardato ad accettare una simile vicinanza…”.

Prese a balbettare…

“Insomma…non posso negare che tu sia una bella persona…adesso sono qui…con te…non avrei potuto desiderare compagnia migliore…sei un vero amico…”.

_Un amico…_

D’istinto crebbe la voce, la domanda eruppe prima ancora di poterci pensare e trattenerla in gola, tra le labbra.

“Prima…hai detto…_credo che potrei_…cosa…intendevi?”.

Sorrise Fersen, tirò a sé la mano, sfiorò il palmo con la bocca.

Stavolta la risolutezza s’infuse nel contatto.

Che però a quel punto riemerse la figura della giovane incrociata nel boudoir, nel presagio che altro sarebbe potuto accadere.

Che Oscar François de Jarjayes guardò il Conte Hans Axel von Fersen e a lui non sfuggì la tacita domanda dell’altra, ch’era forse un’accusa, indotta dallo scenario severo.

Disgiungere il sesso dai sentimenti…

Rappresentava un regresso degli uomini oppure una conquista!?

E per quanto l’altra fosse comandante algido e severo, votato al dovere, in quel momento appariva davvero in preda al disorientamento…

“Credo che potrei…” – sussurrò Fersen, mostrando una sciolta sicurezza, tenendo stretta la mano, tirando a sé l’altra – “Innamorarmi…”.

La mano libera scorse al fianco dell’altra per appoggiarsi dietro la schiena.

“…”.

In silenzio l’altra glielo chiese…

Pessima idea…

_Di chi?_

_Di chi mai si sarebbe potuto innamorare il Conte di Fersen se era già innamorato di una donna?_

Negò il Conte di Fersen, intuendo il baratro che s’apriva davanti a sé.

Colmare la propria solitudine azzardando un volo rapido su futuri sentimenti…

Osservò Oscar François de Jarjayes davanti a sé, l’affondo del cuore s’era permesso d’eludere la logica e la ragione.

Inutile illudersi…

Inutile illudere l’altra…

Che poi, Oscar François de Jarjayes non si sarebbe mai lasciata illudere…

Per un istante il Conte Hans Axel von Fersen ammise che la fulgida figura di Oscar François de Jarjayes avrebbe potuto davvero ammaliare un uomo, persino lui stesso.

Scacciò l’ingrato pensiero, si costrinse a farlo.

“E’ tardi…hai ragione…e domani dovrò alzarmi all’alba…gli equipaggi saliranno a bordo. Ti sono grato d’avermi dedicato questo momento…a pensarci bene…ti chiedo perdono per lo spettacolo a cui hai assistito prima…so che…”.

La presa si slacciò, stavolta la mano si staccò di scatto.

La visione della damina discinta colpì i sensi…

Ancora di più, assurdo a dirsi, il fatto che non avrebbe avuto il giorno successivo e la notte per cercare André…

Se quel dannato si era arruolato e aveva davvero intenzione d’imbarcarsi…

“Prego…” – la destra del Conte di Fersen s’aprì per lasciar passare l’altra – “Ti ho fatto preparare alcuni indumenti per la notte…”.

Oscar fece un passo, scorse a lato del conte, fece per avviarsi alla porta.

L’uomo fece un passo, anche lui, accompagnandolo col gesto d’appoggiare la mano sulla schiena di lei. Leggera, senza imporre una direzione all’ospite. Come a sincerarsi che la conversazione non avesse lasciato sgradevoli strascichi.

I muscoli s’irrigidirono d’istinto. Impossibile far finta di nulla che quel contatto fu come un fiammifero acceso accanto alla miccia.

Oscar François de Jarjayes strinse i pugni…

Non abbastanza…

La mano dell’uomo scorse alla schiena per adagiarsi al fianco, poco sotto il termine delle costole.

Un abbraccio lieve…

Colta di sorpresa Oscar si fermò e l’altro le fu di nuovo davanti e stavolta anche il braccio sinistro chiuse il corpo, chiudendolo in un abbraccio.

Si lasciò abbracciare l’altra, per la prima volta si ritrovò impressa in un corpo maschile, più alto, più forte eppure in quel momento piegato dall’addio ad un amore impossibile, stranito dalla notizia, ingoiato dall’abisso della solitudine.

“Ti sono davvero grato…” – sussurrò il conte.

“Non…devi…l’ho fatto…”.

Strinse di più l’uomo, il corpo s’impresse…

“L’hai fatto per Maria…”.

Avrebbe voluto rispondere Oscar François de Jarjayes che l’aveva fatto per Sua Maestà la Regina Maria Antonietta.

Sarebbe bastata una sola parola in più…

_Non solo per lei…_

Non c’era più tempo.

Oscar François de Jarjayes si concesse di ricambiare l’abbraccio, imprimendo alle braccia la direzione di chiudersi attorno al corpo dell’altro. Un abbraccio lieve, non fondo.

Di più non avrebbe potuto…

Un respiro …

Fersen indietreggiò.

Nessuna parola scorse e l’ospite scivolò fuori dalla stanzetta, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.

Gli occhi misero a fuoco il corridoio. Le avevano spiegato che la sua stanza era al piano di sopra.

I gradini percorsi in fretta, la rapida occhiata a cercare la giacca ch’era stata ripiegata con cura su di un manichino.

Le borse riposte nell’angolo. Tutto era stato composto con discrezione e cura.

Afferrò la famosa borsa in fretta…

_Dio…_

_Che stai facendo?_

_Perché non sei rimasta?_

_Avresti potuto…_

I passi condussero fuori. Nonostante fosse estate, una foschia densa di legna bruciata, salsedine e odori di cucina imbrattava le pareti delle case, insinuandosi nei vicoli neri e lerci.

Lo sguardo si volse nella direzione contraria, orientandosi ai sentori acri del porto, la mente tentò di ritrovare la strada che aveva percorso assieme al conte, qualche ora prima.

Fersen le aveva detto che _l’avevano incrociato_ in un vicolo poco lontano.

L’unico istante in cui lei non aveva fatto caso alla strada era stato quando avevano incontrato il gruppetto di soldati che arrivava in direzione contraria a lei e al conte.

Di certo soldati…

Forse in libera uscita…

Certo, prima della partenza…

Prese a correre. Era tardi…

Anche i soldati in libera uscita prima o poi sarebbe rientrati. Anche se non per via del coprifuoco…

E se quelli invece fossero rimasti fuori…

Dovette guardare a terra Oscar François de Jarjayes perché le parve che il viso fosse divenuto caldo e rosso. Lei incapace di controllare l’istintiva reazione al pensiero che André era lì, poco lontano, ma forse non era solo…

Dante, Marcel e Gustav s’arrestarono, impietriti, alla visione del tizio che veniva loro incontro.

Una fortuna insperata, che loro non avevano dato retta a quel bellimbusto di Alain, e nemmeno a quello schizzinoso di André, e s’erano messi davvero a cercarlo, il damerino.

Così, a tempo perso, che chissà dov’era quello a quell’ora…

Sempre a tempo perso, visto che avevano già concluso poi non così bellamente la serata, avevano preso ad immaginarselo, il tizio, fin dall’istante in cui l’avevano squadrato di sbieco, mentre gli erano passati accanto.

Nessuno di loro era rimasto insensibile allo sguardo che André gli aveva lanciato. Che André era quasi sussultato…

E allora anche loro s’erano voltati e non l’avrebbero mica immaginato che il Colonnello Von Fersen si sarebbe tirato dietro, la notte prima della partenza per la guerra, un tipetto simile.

Insomma prima della partenza, a meno che non si fosse stati il cappellano che aveva giurato castità a Sua Santità il Papa, tutti, dai conti ai colonnelli, dagli sguatteri ai mozzi e ai nocchieri, si sarebbero dati da fare…

E mica gli si sarebbe potuto rimproverare nulla al povero conte se quella sera non aveva trovato di meglio che il damerino biondo…

Davvero un bel tipo…

Marcel diede una gomitata a Dante e quello quasi una manata piantata in faccia a Gustav.

“Diavolo…”.

“Già…parli del diavolo…”.

“_Glabri histriones_!” – replicò Gustav.

“Altro che diavolo e glabri e quel che è! Cavolo…sai che André non aveva mica tutti i torti! Ha buon gusto…” – masticò Marcel – “Anche se quello lì…insomma…la pelle ce l’ha liscia e bianca come quella di una donna!”.

“Senti…non vorrai mica farti avanti tu!? Siamo qui per tirar su il morale ad André!” – sputò Dante.

“Già...il morale!” – rimbeccò Gustav, grattandosi la testa – “Tiriamogli su quello allora!”.

“Insomma! Dovevamo trovare un buon diversivo per André…che almeno questa notte se la spassi…e guarda te chi andiamo a scovare…ma che diavolo ci fa fuori a quest’ora!?”.

“Il nostro bel conte svedese forse ha fatto in fretta! Che ne sappiamo? A questo punto forse gli piacciono troppo le donne e solo con quelle tira tardi fino al mattino! Che ci importa! Meglio così!”.

I tre soldati s’arrestarono, trattenendo il fiato, gli occhi puntati al damerino che avanzava severo e scuro, lo sguardo alle insegne altrettanto nere che ondeggiavano cigolando al vento della sera.

Locande e osterie…

Bordelli e dormitori…

Un magazzino buio…

Le tre sagome, per quanto si fossero ammutolite e impietrite, non passarono inosservate.

Il chiaro di luna e le lanterne cieche facevano a gara, spiegazzando opachi brandelli di morbide ombra, annegate in una sorta di brodaglia fumosa e incerta.

Alla fine Oscar si avvide dei tre uomini che la guardavano, l’occhiata non troppo invadente ma nemmeno opportuna.

Parevano aver visto un fantasma.

Forse erano gli stessi soldati che aveva incrociato…

Forse altri…

Fece finta di nulla.

Tentò di proseguire, lo sguardo in alto alle insegne, la luna unico punto chiaro e fisso e intensamente lieve e pulito.

“Pardonnez-moi…monsieur…”.

Era già passata oltre, il richiamo indusse ad arrestare il passo. Anche se aveva fretta, anche se il sangue aveva preso a ribollire dalla rabbia e dall’angoscia, sì, anche quella, perché Brest era un porto vasto e intricato e sarebbe stato difficilissimo trovare André e non avrebbe nemmeno potuto esporsi, non al punto da rivelare chi era lei, che lei era una donna per giunta…

Non avrebbe rischiato nulla, che c’era una sola donna in tutta la Francia che vestiva i panni di un soldato e viveva a Versailles. Quella era lei e lei lì a Brest, e lei lì non aveva ragione di essere.

Si voltò, squadrando i tre bellimbusti.

“Dite a me…”,

“Sì…perdonate…ecco…voi sembrate davvero quello che abbiamo incontrato poche ore fa…in _Rue Magazine Particulier_…rammentate?”.

Fosse stata in uniforme avrebbe squadrato i ceffi imponendo di mettersi sull’attenti e di tacere prima d’esser loro a fare domande.

Non portava l’uniforme, non era Oscar François de Jarjayes in quel momento. E nemmeno quelli era il caso d’appellarli come tali!

Lei era Oscar e basta…

“Dunque…” – chiese per comprendere dove volessero andare a parare gli altri.

Nella testa prese a ronzare l’accenno, l’insperata fortuna l’aveva gettata proprio nelle braccia di quelli…

“Ci chiedevamo…ecco…”.

“Parlate…ho fretta…non posso stare tutta la notte ad ascoltare soldati balbettanti…”.

“Soldati? Come avete fatto…” – chiosò Dante stupito – “A comprenderlo?”.

“Parlate! Poche chiacchiere!”.

“Sì!” – sussultarono i tre, quasi mettendosi sull’attenti, come se davvero gli fossero piombati addosso improrogabili ordini e quella non fosse affatto una semplice conversazione tra estranei affettati.

“Ecco…ci chiedevamo…se avreste la compiacenza d’accordare un favore a un nostro amico…”.

S’ammutolì Oscar François de Jarjayes. S’incuriosì che però ammise che stava perdendo tempo e non era da lei…

“Vedete…il poveretto…s’imbarcherà domani e probabilmente…” - Marcel diede una gomitata a Dante ch’era incapace di proseguire.

Il soldato tirò un respiro fondo: “Sentite…venite con noi. Ve lo presentiamo…poi deciderete…non è lontano da qui…”.

“V’imbarcherete domani?”.

“Si per l’America monsieur…e se avete a cuore la sorte dei soldati francesi…che ne dite di sacrificare un’ora del vostro prezioso tempo per venire in soccorso d’uno di noi? Fatto a noi questo favore, sarebbe come farlo alla Francia intera!”.

“Ch’esagerato…” – sputò Oscar François de Jarjayes rimettendosi i guanti che cominciava a far freddo.

Se non si fosse voltata in quel vicolo li avrebbe visti in faccia gli altri compari e probabilmente li avrebbe trovati con maggior facilità. Ma se quelli si rammentavano di lei, allora quelli erano davvero i compari di André e forse lui era con loro.

Ingoiò lo sprezzo che saliva dallo stomaco per l’indecente proposta.

Chissà di chi stavano cincischiando?

Ma se li avesse seguiti forse avrebbe ritrovato André.

“Va bene…solo…”.

Le facce dei tre s’allargarono in un sorriso serafico per l’insperata fortuna.

Diavolo, aver trovato il damerino così in fretta e quello poi era stato così magnanimo d’accettare altrettanto in fretta la proposta...

Doveva essere uno di mestiere…

Non erano solo _les mesdames_ dunque a rallegrare i giovani sodati prima della partenza.

“Dite monsieur…tutto quel che volete!” – sprizzò gioia Marcel.

“Quando ci siamo incrociati nel vicolo…come voi dite…mi pareva foste di più…”.

“Avete una buona vista…monsieur…sì…ecco vedete…”.

“E dove sono gli altri?”.

“Se ci seguite…è proprio d’uno di questi che stiamo parlando…”.

Al diavolo le coincidenze, che il caso non esiste.

Oscar François de Jarjayes ebbe un tuffo al cuore. Ricacciò in gola la serie di strozzati ordini e rimproveri con cui avrebbe voluto ricoprire la baldanza dei tre…

Prese a seguire i tre soldati che s’avviarono, loro davanti e lei dietro. Non voleva noie, non voleva che la studiassero oltre il dovuto.

Sì, il cuore davvero si perse quando scese i gradini unti e neri della bettola, proprio di fronte al mare, e nel fumo della stanza, giù, non troppo lontano dal camino, lo scorse, André…

Il suo André…

Il viso basso, il bicchiere tra le mani…

Il caos attorno, vociare, risate, grida, cinguettii di comari e cameriere, ancora non era scemato, nonostante la mezzanotte fosse prossima.

Il caos avrebbe concesso aiuto, confondendo le acque, ma poi no, non avrebbe agito a favore…

Troppi occhi addosso, troppe congetture…

E poi…

I tre bellimbusti, oramai Oscar François de Jarjayes l’aveva compreso, l’avevano presa per un giovane damerino.

Idioti…

A quel punto sarebbe stato meglio lasciarglielo credere.

Che però…

Se lei si fosse avvicinata ad André…

Diavolo…

Un soldato alle prese con un giovane damerino…

Che figura…

Un gesto di stizza…

Si sfilò i guanti. Le mani erano fredde nonostante fosse ormai estate, fu costretta a prendersele per scaldarle un poco.

Di nuovo la mente tornò alla dannata questione delle briglie, al gesto insolente dell’altro che, dopo averle ammorbidite, gliele aveva ficcate nelle mani.

Anche allora nel cuore di André albergava il pensiero per la misteriosa giovane?

L’unico dubbio sarebbe stato comprendere quale fosse il compare che i tre bellimbusti avevano deciso di onorare con una serata diversa dal solito…

Che per poco il respiro si strozzò nella gola.

Dante sollevò il braccio, indicando proprio André: “Ecco, lo vedete quel poverino laggiù? A noi ci si stringe il cuore a saperlo tutto solo prima d’un viaggio così importante. Sapete vero che forse da certi viaggi non si ritorna più!?”.

Le parole bruciarono come sale s’una ferita.

Era vero.

Oscar non l’aveva mai messo da parte, tale scenario.

Ma aveva avuto così poco tempo per trovare André e adesso che l’aveva trovato, ne aveva ancora meno per comprendere cosa gli fosse accaduto e cosa gli passasse per la testa e soprattutto…

Ma come gli era saltato in testa a quelli che André potesse essere interessato a uno come…

_Lei…_

Fersen aveva detto che André s’era voltato quando si erano incrociati nel vicolo.

I bellimbusti credevano che lei fosse un damerino, l’occhiata non era sfuggita, e da lì i compari avevano immaginato…

Le parve davvero che lì attorno il vociare si fosse affievolito, come se avventori e cameriere e marinai e mozzi e chissà chi altro si fossero ritrovati davanti ad un palcoscenico, uno spettacolino un poco rozzo, messo su in quattro e quattr’otto da un’improvvisata compagnia di ventura.

Tutti zitti in attesa dell’inizio della rappresentazione.

“Se poteste fare qualcosa per lui…vedete…nel vicolo, quando s’è voltato…insomma dopo non pareva più lui. Pareva avesse visto chissà chi...un fantasma…beh…c’è che non ha mica tutti i torti…”.

Il balbettio dell’uomo iniziava ad infastidire…

“Ho capito…basta così…” – s’affrettò a tagliar corto lei che le moine dell’uomo avevano il solo pregio di sollevare la stizza.

Aveva necessità di parlare al suo attendente ma lì, con gli occhi di tutti addosso, sarebbe stato impossibile.

Un respiro…

Prese a camminare verso il tavolo, che il resto della masnada non avrebbe intuito altro che capacità di recitare un ruolo ben rinforzato da anni d’esercizio.

Era stata educata come un uomo, ora tutti avrebbero saggiato la capacità di Oscar François de Jarjayes di essere un uomo.

O meglio...

Un giovane damerino...

Quelli volevano procurare un poco di compagnia per André e lei non si sarebbe certo fatta pregare.

Gli avrebbe parlato, atteggiandosi nel modo i cui l’avevano declinata i buzzurri della bettola, avventori, soldati, comari, vecchi marinai ammuffiti e tutta la curiosa e variopinta e puzzolente gentaglia che pareva essersi disposta a cerchio adesso, silenziosamente scostata dal suo tragitto e ammutolita. E allora sarebbe stato meglio il caos, il chiacchiericcio, capace di coprire le scarne parole che avrebbe sputato addosso all’altro.

Che André non si era accorto di nulla così uno dei compari aveva fatto un balzo, superando lei, agguantando lui per le spalle, scuoterlo e mostragli trionfante l’esito della rapida ricerca.

Un altro passo, la presa stretta alla spalla...

“Ehi Grandier! Guarda un po’ chi c’è?” – sentenziò Marcel tutto contento.

Lo tirò su quasi pigliandolo per il bavero della giacca.

André Grandier era abbastanza ubriaco da rischiare di perdere l’equilibrio ma non abbastanza da non aver forza di sollevare gli occhi e prepararsi a ricacciare indietro il fastidioso compare.

Che però la vide e davvero credette fosse stato il vino, cattivo consigliere e pessimo compagno di sventure.

S’irrigidì André Grandier, un sobbalzo minimo tranciò il respiro.

Era lì a struggersi per averla veduta poco prima, immagine suadente e nefasta al tempo stesso, lei, un passo dietro a Fersen, lei a Brest, dove non avrebbe mai dovuto essere.

_Lei..._

_Per un istante si sorprese…_

_Fu solo un istante._

_Masticò amaro imponendosi di non dare soddisfazione alcuna._

_Oscar era libera e liberamente sceglieva…_

_S’era venuta fin lì avrebbe compreso presto ch’era stata tutta fatica sprecata._

_L’odio esaltava i sensi, spingeva a sfidare e a sfidarsi…_

_Dio..._

_Quando..._

Gli occhi di Oscar François de Jarjayes erano lì, addosso.

I suoi occhi un poco freddi ma al tempo stesso caldi.

Intensi ma distanti…

Lo guardava ma pareva cercare André, l’altro André, che lì seduto c’era solo un giovanotto parecchio alticcio e parimenti un poco puzzolente come il resto della combriccola.

Spettacolo davvero indegno.

André Grandier tentò d’alzarsi, riuscendoci grazie all’aiuto dell’insperato salvatore.

Fece un passo e il vino parimenti il suo dovere, che barcollò e Marcel lo sorresse fino a quando non furono di fronte all’ospite.

“Vedete, poverino come s’è ridotto!” – prese a spiegare Marcel con piglio piagnucoloso, forse per commuovere l’altezzoso damerino che non pareva gradire lo stato pietoso in cui versava il soldatino – “Che se un povero soldato finisce così, è senz’altro perché ha il cuore spezzato! Se vi va di far qualcosa…offriamo noi…anzi…”.

Oscar rimase a fissare André.

André la guardò, di rimando, osservando il profilo severo e netto, lo sguardo ghiacciato ma rovente di rabbia.

Muta…

Pietra...

Ma alle volte anche le pietre – sapientemente lavorate – hanno potere di parola infinita, quando la mano dello scultore riesce a cavarci fuori il respiro di un dio greco o l’estasi di una santa che ascende al cielo.

In quel caso, il difetto d’eloquio, come la mutezza granitica d’un pezzo di marmo, la diceva lunga sulla smania che lo scalpello incidesse vene, riccioli, braccia, dita, insomma che finisse per cavare dalla pietra una qualsiasi espressione, una qualsiasi parola.

Si scostò Marcel facendo segno agli altri di procurare una bottiglia.

“Vino…che sia buono per D…” – chiosò, beccandosi l’occhiataccia del damerino che alzò la destra a frenare la linguaccia insolente del soldataccio.

“Non è necessario scomodare alcun dio…” – rintuzzò Oscar – “E’ sufficiente un luogo meno…affollato…”.

“Ma certo…certo…” – si fregò le mani il soldato, mentre i compari s’affrettavano a passare la bottiglia e a far strada, che _il luogo_ stava altrove, su per la scaletta ripida che s’intravedeva alla spalle.

Gli occhi non si staccarono…

Muta gli parlò e lui, altrettanto muto anche.

S’immaginò che le stesse domandando che diavolo ci faceva lì, che diavolo di intenzioni aveva e perché mai si stesse prestando ad un gioco ridicolo e soprattutto oltraggioso per la sua famiglia.

“No!” – sputò secco all’esito della muta conversazione André Grandier, suscitando la mormorata riprovazione della combriccola – “Non mi interessa!”.

Il corpo ondeggiò come a sottrarsi all’incontro – o forse allo scontro – con il damerino.

“Ma come…noi si è stati così solerti e…” – balbettò Marcel tentando di trattenere l’amico per il braccio – “E tu adesso fai lo schizzinoso!?”.

Oscar non batté ciglio.

La posta si alzava dunque, come in una sorta di duello muto, che fu lei a quel punto a sollevare la mano al viso dell’attendente.

La destra afferrò il volto, strinse un poco le guance ruvide di barba di due o forse tre giorni, quasi cacciandolo indietro.

_Come a dire, come diavolo sei conciato?!_

André davvero si ritrovò senza respiro…

Non rammentava più l’ultima volta in cui lei l’aveva toccato in viso…

Forzò a restare lì, su di lei.

_Come a dire, che diavolo vuoi ancora da me?_

“A essere sinceri…nemmeno a me va di tenere compagnia a un ceffo ridotto così male…” – sibilò sarcastica – “Mi fa quasi pena!”.

André vide il volto di Oscar, osservò le labbra muoversi, riconobbe il timbro, il piglio, lo sprezzo vero misto forse al tentativo di convincerlo. Per parlargli…

Doveva essere senz’altro così.

Ma lui non aveva nessuna intenzione di parlare.

Né con lei, né con nessun altro.

Eppure, lei era lì, davanti a sé, i sensi ripiombati dentro di lei.

Ne aveva sussurrato il nome più e più volte, aveva finito per detestarne l’esistenza, l’aveva quasi mandata all’Inferno...

Dio, stava tentando in tutti i modi di non odiare una donna...

Lei, lei che non l’amava e non l’avrebbe mai amato e lei, quella donna era lì...

Cosa poteva esserci di più semplice e al contempo di più assurdo!?

Vacillò, dandosi dell’idiota…

Il mormorio crebbe, l’incontro stava sfumando, il malcontento si sollevò, che l’immaginazione si ritrovava defraudata di chissà quali peripezie amorose consumate nella cameruccia al piano superiore. Nessuno avrebbe mai osato sbirciare ovviamente, ma la coscienza avrebbe avuto la sua parte e qualche animo forse si sarebbe acquietato, condividendo un poco di calore, anche se solo di riflesso, di cui il compare più fortunato avrebbe goduto.

“Pardonnez-moi monsieur…avete ragione…” – prese a balbettare incattivito Dante rivolto al damerino per tentare di salvare il salvabile – “Vedete…il nostro amico…non è che ce l’ha con voi…semplicemente è giù di morale e forse è troppo disperato per accettare la vostra compagnia!”.

Lo sguardo correva furtivo dall’ospite al soldato triste come a tentare di rabbonire le ragioni dell’uno e dell’altro...

“Però, di contro, dovrete ammettere ch’è sincero…” – respirò a fondo il soldato, tentando di proseguire – “Che non si sta approfittando di voi, così, come se nulla fosse. Punta i piedi ma insomma è un bravo giovane. Da quando è venuto nella nostra guarnigione non ha mai dato grattacapi…lavora dalla mattina alla sera e se devo essere sincero non l’ho mai visto correre dietro alle sottane d’una donna…ecco perché forse…le donne forse a lui non interessano…”.

Che sussultò Oscar François de Jarjayes, perché quelli davvero l’avevano scambiata per un giovane damerino.

Che ad André non interessavano le donne…

E allora perché André aveva deciso di arruolarsi?

S’era stato proprio per colpa di una donna!

“Ma va bene sapete!” – cincischiò imbarazzato Dante – “A noi ci sta bene…”

“La questione non deve star bene a voi…”– sibilò Oscar François de Jarjayes che stava perdendo la pazienza – “Ma a lui!”

No, André Grandier pareva irremovibile…

Che si morse il labbro l’altra e decise di cambiare strategia…

Imporre la compagnia o con le buone…

O con le cattive!

La regina indietreggiò...

“Dunque messieurs…” – riprese cinica, mezzo passo indietro, come a ridiventare preda delle occhiatacce dei presenti.

L’esordio raggelò, che André conosceva il tono della voce dell’altra, fin nelle più imperscrutabili note.

Stizza e sfida ecco cosa ci intuì…

“Non sono qui per restare a mani vuote…” – occhi negli occhi come a dire all’altro che se non fosse stato al gioco, tutti e due si sarebbero fatti male.

“Monsieur…” – balbettarono Dante e Marcel – “Che intendete?”.

Un altro passo indietro, ancora più fondo.

Poi di nuovo uno in avanti, si ritrovò sotto il naso di André.

“Intendo dire che se il vostro compare non gradisce la mia compagnia…non è necessario perdere altro tempo! Ma allora…” – la chiosa colpì nel segno – “Se _qualcun altro_ avesse in animo di sentirsi davvero _solo_…”.

André comprese. L’altra giocava col fuoco, avrebbe rischiato di bruciarsi davvero.

Se non avesse accettato lui, davvero avrebbe offerto _i suoi servigi_ a qualcun altro!?

I servigi…

_Che diavolo hai in mente…_

_Dannazione, Oscar François de Jarjayes…_

Una strana partita...

Quale vittoria in gioco?

E allora avrebbe vinto chi per primo avesse accettato di perdere?!

Lei lo stava incastrando...

André lo comprese, si maledisse, che così sfacciata e al tempo stesso arrogante non l’aveva mai conosciuta.

D’altra parte, l’altra era stata educata a gestire situazioni ben peggiori, attentati, maldicenze, agguati verbali, figuriamoci articolare una difesa a parole che in realtà era un attacco bello e buono nei confronti dell’ex attendente.

Il brusio si sollevò…

Ancora qualche istante…

Due omoni nerboruti ma disinvolti, entrati da poco nella bettolaccia, si alzarono dalle sedie, da un tavolaccio poco distante, forse invogliati dalla storpia discussione.

Le giacche delle uniformi - che quelli invece le portavano - un poco più sdrucite, rattoppate e sporche, erano appoggiate sulle spalle mentre le camicie mezze sbottonate rivelavano pelle scura solcata da svariate cicatrici.

Ferite di guerra o risse, vai a saperlo.

“Caz…” – sputò Marcel, intuendo la piega ingenerosa che stava prendendo la faccenda.

I due non appartenevano alla loro guarnigione.

Ne dedussero ch’erano stranieri o peggio ancora mercenari, i peggiori, piegati solo al proprio tornaconto, ch’era poi solo il denaro e per di più declinato alle cifre più generose.

Non avevano altri principi, non avevano altri valori, non avevano nessun ideale.

Quelli presero ad arrotolarsi le maniche.

Dunque nessuno disdegnava nulla da quelle parti, anzi, se c’era da divertirsi sfogando un poco gli istinti e la merce fosse stata lì, a disposizione, nessuno si sarebbe messo a fare lo schizzinoso.

Il tempo d’un respiro…

La regina accerchiata...

André s’accorse dello spostamento dei due…

Si ritrovò addosso gli occhi di Marcel che, a quel punto, l’imploravano di spicciarsi perché i due non ci avrebbero pensato due volte a farsi avanti e il damerino aveva già reso loro la strada più che libera. Persino quello forse si rendeva conto del pericolo.

Tutto ribaltato…

André abbassò lo sguardo agli occhi di Oscar…

Che però lei non tradì nessuno stupore, seppure una rapida scintilla d’impalpabile rabbia scorse subitanea…

I due energumeni fecero un passo…

“Noi ci stiamo!” – affondarono all’unisono – “Se il qui presente signor damerino intende onorare i soldati francesi…noi saremo onorati d’accontentarlo! Come preferisce poi…da soli o assieme…a noi va bene tutto! Starà a lui reggere il passo!”.

La rozza chiosa eruppe alle spalle, fece sussultare lo sguardo come colpito da una scheggia di smarrimento.

I soldati che avevano architettato la messinscena si guardarono stupiti ma anche inevitabilmente rassegnati. In fondo se non ne avesse approfittato André, poco male che l’avessero fatto altri.

Anche se nessuno di loro avrebbe potuto garantire sui modi che _gli altri_ avrebbero riservato al damerino.

Il ghigno sul viso dei due parlava da sé.

S’immaginarono che sarebbe potuto accadere il peggio. Chissà se quel biondino così esile e orgoglioso avrebbe retto alla rudezza che i due parevano aver scritta in faccia e poi là, nelle brache luride!

Quelle braccia l’avrebbero stretto, piegato e…

E se il damerino si fosse un poco ribellato…

Ecco, quei due forse non avrebbero atteso altro…

L’avrebbero tenuto lì, forzato a chissà quali gesti…

Marcel tornò al viso di André. Un moto di compassione e la spalla stretta forte, che quello si spicciasse a parlare, perché sennò non era certo in quale guaio si sarebbe cacciato il damerino.

Oscar domandò muta ad André se davvero lui avrebbe lasciato correre…

“Forse…”– replicò quello spazientito e spaventato, che lei non avrebbe potuto tirarsi indietro, che invece solo lui avrebbe avuto piglio di cavarla dal contorto scenario che lei si era ritagliata addosso – “Avete ragione…”.

Di nuovo si sentì in trappola.

Lei lo sapeva bene che lui non le avrebbe mai fatto correre un simile rischio, dunque se non fosse corso ai ripari lui, cedendo, e se non l’avesse fatto in fretta, sarebbe persino potuta scoppiare una rissa.

Che difatti i due sgranarono gli occhi, avanzando d’un passo…

“Come?!” – sputò uno dei due omoni – “Adesso avresti cambiato idea?”.

Le maniche arrotolate presero a scorrere ancora di più. Stavolta il gesto non era per liberare le braccia e intrattenersi con il damerino ma scoprire i muscoli per menar meglio le mani.

Uno dei due le arrivò accanto e l’afferrò per un braccio…

Se lei si fosse rivoltata, se lei fosse stata scoperta…

“E…i miei compagni pagheranno la stanza e…” – si morse il labbro André, assurdo sputare tal genere di parole – “Insomma voi siete due…e non credo che il denaro sarebbe sufficiente!”.

“Amico…noi i soldi li abbiamo…” – grugnì l’energumeno tentando di tirarsi dietro il damerino.

La rabbia, giusto un istante dopo la stretta al braccio, salì repentina, che lei si voltò di scatto, imponendo alla mano che la stringeva analoga rotazione, sì da costringere le dita a mollare la presa…

Un istante, l’energumeno si sentì beffato che non era evidentemente abituato a lasciarsi sfuggire una preda…

Tentò di riacciuffarla, la sua preda, che però a quel punto fu André a fare un passo e a mettersi in mezzo e a cacciarsi l’altra dietro le spalle, così che l’uomo non le fosse più accanto…

Un gesto oltremodo galante, seppure un poco assurdo, perché se tutti credevano che il damerino fosse un uomo, quello avrebbe avuto forza e modo di difendersi da solo.

Che ci provò in effetti il damerino a ricacciarsi in avanti, vai a capire se per difendere l’onore strattonato oppure per evitare che André fosse scoperto, che quello che stava proteggendo non era un uomo bensì una donna, o forse più semplicemente perché quella era Oscar François de Jarjayes che mai aveva permesso ad alcuno, energumeno o gentiluomo che fosse, di metterle una mano addosso.

L’assurda e pericolosissima danza suscitò l’entusiasmo e l’ovazione del pubblico…

Al mormorio seguirono risate d’incitamento, che lo spettacolo d’un amante conteso, era assai più interessante delle finte moine messe in scena dalle mesdames del porto alle prese con le leziose lusinghe ai probabili clienti.

Marcel decise di mettersi in mezzo…

Così Dante e anche Gustav.

“Sentite…la compagnia…è André che ne ha bisogno…non voi!” – gracchiò Marcel con lingua più altolocata - “E lui ha deciso che gli sta bene! Non è mica come voi che appena potere, saltate addosso a chiunque…magari avrà avuto necessità di pensarci…è sempre solo…che ne sappiamo…magari non gli si rizza e ha paura…”.

La chiosa bislacca affondò altisonante questa volta, in un rimbalzo di risate e sgomitate.

I due compari invece erano rimasti seri, fissando dal basso verso l’alto l’uomo che aveva beffato gl’intenti e i pruriti e che parimenti a loro non si era lasciato coinvolgere dal concerto irriverente. Che quando un uomo non segue le risate del branco di simili è quanto meno probabile abbia altro a cui rimuginare o, peggio ancora, recriminare.

Marcel tirò un respiro fondo, forse ai due balordi era già andato il sangue alla testa, o meglio…

Il sangue era già rimbalzato giù, in mezzo alle brache, e chissà come avrebbero fatto quelli a darsi una calmata.

André invece guardò altrove, voltandosi e si ritrovò l’altra di fronte a sé, che lei aveva chiuso gli occhi, solo per un istante, ch’era abituata a tanto ma non a tutto.

Voleva solo andarsene ma a quel punto non da sola.

E se André non fosse andato con lei…

Tirò un respiro fondo, tornando agli occhi dell’attendente che adesso stava lì a scrutarla, senza muovere un passo.

Si ritrovarono stranamente complici, i corpi vicini eppure un poco dispersi…

Nelle settimane precedenti era accaduto il contrario.

Erano stati lontanissimi eppure…

Oscar s’immaginò che André in qualche modo fosse tornato, anche solo per qualche istante, alla loro vita, le giornate scandite dal sole al mattino che li accompagnava a Versailles, le cavalcate, gli addestramenti.

Così come aveva fatto lei, chissà se anche lui si era chiesto quale fosse stata la sua vita in quel tempo e come aveva vissuto la reciproca lontananza.

Per un istante s’immaginò di non essere più Oscar François de Jarjayes ma solo…

Un damerino di nome Oscar…

Per un istante…

La destra si sollevò di nuovo, stavolta afferrò la giacca dell’altro, stringendo forte la stoffa.

Se doveva recitare una parte, seppur declinata a soggetto, tanto valeva andare fino in fondo.

Tirò un poco a sé, scandendo le parole, basse ma ferme: “Non t’azzardare a rifiutarmi! Non perdono quelli che mi prendono in giro!”.

Le sillabe suscitarono l’ennesima risata e poi applausi e un coro d’incitamento e ringraziamenti, che lo spettacolo aveva avuto pregio d’intrattenere e divertire e lusingare gli animi e solleticare un poco le viscere.

A quel punto volgeva a conclusione e sarebbe proseguito sì, ma con altre scene, recitate altrove.

Che nessuno in realtà aveva sospettato che i due si conoscessero già, dunque la chiosa altro non era che conferma che il damerino avrebbe fatto sul serio e l’altro non avrebbe avuto modo alcuno di tirarsi indietro.

Anche i damerini allora avevano una dignità, un onore da difendere…

Il volto di André, sceso d’un paio di pollici...

Oscar lo vide davvero, riconobbe lo sguardo docile ma severo e silenzioso.

E chiaro ma al tempo stesso del gelido chiarore d’una distesa di ghiaccio, lontana e fragile, sul punto di spezzarsi da un istante all’altro.

André non aveva dunque gradito l’intromissione o forse anche lui s’era calato a tal punto nella parte...

D’improvviso…

André Grandier non tentò di sottrarsi ma s’avvicinò ancora di più, sfiorando il viso dell’altra, respirando piano all’orecchio, sfidando la platea di ridanciani guardoni.

Era come se fossero stati soli, che Oscar sussultò…

“E tu non t’azzardare a tirarti indietro…stavolta anch’io farò sul serio!”.

La sfida era stata lanciata. Dante s’impossessò di nuovo delle spalle del riluttante soldato, afferrandolo e strattonandolo via per spingerlo verso le scale.

Alle spalle passò la bottiglia e un secchio colmo di carbone a rimpinguare il camino.

Il pubblico s’arrese, liberando una risata scrosciante, schioccando proposte di brindisi e poi fischi e incitamenti _a darsi da fare_ si mescolarono agli auguri al damerino lezioso e al soldato schizzinoso a non lesinare carezze e morsi…

Nessuno fece più caso agli energumeni beffati…

Gustav, con sollievo, li vide infilarsi le giacche e uscire, seppure la visione rimase lì, a galleggiare nello stomaco, come una pietanza rancida.

Le scale in legno un poco roso dal tempo e dai tarli scricchiolarono sotto i passi pesanti.

Tremò Oscar François de Jarjayes che alle spalle giunse un grido, ch’era minaccia e goliardia al tempo stesso.

La masnada, almeno al soldatino, gli avrebbe contato i segni addosso…

Dunque che non si fosse azzardato a lesinare pelle e bocca…

Che il damerino pareva sano e in salute e dunque non era il caso di mostrare cura smodata della bella pelle chiara e lieve del giovanetto.

“Idioti!” – la chiosa si perse nel buio della scala.

La lanterna cieca, che moccoli di candela non ve n’erano, venne appoggiata al tavolo.

Qualche istante ancora e la porta si chiuse alle spalle.

Oscar si ritrovò dentro, André dietro di lei…

A terra il secchio con le braci di carbone, la bottiglia appoggiata vicino al camino, il vino ad intiepidirsi.

Così da far effetto e sciogliere ogni remora e ogni stilla di ghiaccio che scorreva nelle vene.

* I nomi dei soldati, Dante, Marcel e Gustav sono ispirati ad analoga scelta compiuta nel romanzo giallo “Ninfee nere” dall’autore Michel Bussi.

** Victor Hugo “William Shakespeare” – Ed. Feltrinelli.


	10. Vermillon

_Forse si amano proprio da quel tremendo momento in cui hanno sentito l’impossibilità del loro amore._

_Si amano, ora, perché si sono già lasciati._

_Pier Vittorio Tondelli_

** **

** _Vermillon_ **

La stanza era un poco fredda, poco accogliente, appena lambita da lontano, dal mugghiare del mare contro le rocce e i bastioni che ancora difendevano la città da fantomatiche tribù di normanni e pirati.

E poi giù dabbasso, dal fastidioso rimestare di stoviglie.

Impercettibili e rozzi singulti di piacere raggiunsero i sensi che forse erano all’erta e dunque capaci di raccogliere ogni minimo suono nell’estraneità del luogo nero e sconosciuto.

L’unica nota chiara e un poco audace, il sentore della brace tiepida e accogliente, perché in fondo simile all’odore della brace in qualsiasi luogo e tempo del mondo conosciuto.

Anche di quella che ardeva nel camino di casa Jarjayes.

Troppe domande rotolavano nella testa e i corpi stavano impietriti, un poco gelati dal freddo della stanza, un poco rattrappiti, ciascuno nel proprio orgoglio, entrambi nell’incapacità d’essere diretti e chiedere e pretendere.

Le sue spiegazioni, lui, le aveva già date, e s’erano state così scarne e oscure, lei era troppo intelligente per non comprenderne il perché.

E se lei, Oscar François de Jarjayes era lì, doveva essere per altro genere d’affari, non certo perché si era messa in testa di cercare e trovare e poi prendere per il bavero della giacca il suo attendente d’un tempo e richiamarlo all’ordine.

No, Oscar François de Jarjayes adesso era lì e André Grandier d’improvviso si rese conto ch’erano settimane che non l’aveva più vista.

Ci aveva provato a mettere il tempo tra di loro, oltre che lo spazio.

E lei, in un solo istante, aveva divorato tutto.

Lo spazio…

E il tempo.

Perché era come se lui non se ne fosse mai andato e tutto avesse continuato a scorrere come se nulla fosse accaduto. Né la sua partenza, né la sua assenza, neppure quella sorda presenza, ingombrante e fonda capace di vanificare il ragionamento, sporcare la mente perduta in idiote congetture.

Quello dunque avrebbe potuto esser il salottino di casa Jarjayes, il camino acceso, le poltroncine avvicinate al tepore della fiamma e sul tavolo i soliti bicchieri che accompagnavano stanche chiacchiere o divertiti aneddoti sul finire del giorno.

Il fuoco, a modo suo, era familiare e chiunque, anche Oscar François de Jarjayes non sarebbe sfuggita al desiderio d’appagarsi d’un poco di calore conosciuto.

Tutto consueto ma tutto stonato.

No, André Grandier aveva stabilito di mettere un confine allo scenario.

Lei non avrebbe dovuto essere lì, non lì, nella stessa stanza, dietro gli stessi passi, perché nulla era più uguale.

Ma allora altro doveva essere accaduto.

Chissà forse una reazione, seppur debole e incerta, la partenza doveva averla suscitata nell’altra, che se ne stava lì, nella stessa stanza, dietro gli stessi passi, inspiegabilmente zitta – nota assai stonata - a osservare le lingue del fuoco aggredire le braci e innalzarsi in un gioco ora di fumo, ora di limpida distruzione capace di attirare i sensi.

Nel silenzio trovava spazio la paura o forse il disprezzo.

André osservò l’altra, avanti a sé, il profilo appena illuminato dal chiarore.

La schiena ritta e ampia, seppur le spalle erano quelle lievi e non imponenti d’una donna.

Come diavolo avevano fatto quegl’imbecilli dei compari non avvedersi che lei era una donna!?

Sì, certo, lui lo sapeva, lo sapeva già da un pezzo, anzi, a sua memoria l’aveva sempre saputo.

L’unico momento in cui aveva creduto d’avere a che fare con un maschio era stato quando sua nonna gli aveva detto che sarebbe venuto ad abitare nella casa dove lei da anni lavorava, la residenza del Generale Augustin Reynier Jarjayes, per diventare compagno di giochi del _figlio del padrone._

_Un maschio…_

S’era immaginato André.

E siccome gli avevano detto che aveva un anno meno di lui, già s’era immaginato di fargli da fratello maggiore, proteggerlo sì, ma anche un poco comandarlo e farsi riverire, come si fa con i fratelli maggiori.

Ma poi l’aveva vista, mentre scendeva lo scalone dell’immensa casa, sguardo indagatore e orgoglioso.

Che smisurato orgoglio doveva aver innervato l’esistenza di quella bambina per sopravvivere alla vita che suo padre le aveva imposto?!

E come avrebbe fatto a comandarla, anche se lei era più piccola?!

_Impossibile!_

L’orgoglio insistente e caparbio mostrato con sfrontata fierezza.

Era stato per quello che s’era rialzata da terra ogni volta ch’era caduta da cavallo…

Era stato per quello ch’era sfilata via, ogni volta che la punta d’un fioretto aveva sfiorato la pelle lieve e candita o la polvere da sparo e il fuoco d’una miccia erano scorsi a lambirla e sfidarla.

Forse nemmeno lei si sarebbe mai immaginata che fosse stato proprio l’orgoglio ad averla sorretta per tutto quel tempo.

_E adesso, ritrovarla lì!?_

Gli parve che quell’orgoglio si fosse un poco oscurato, consumato quasi dal desiderio di rivelare un’altra natura, ricevere una carezza, un abbraccio, uno sguardo da _colui _che lei aveva scoperto di stimare e forse amare.

André Grandier aveva visto Oscar François de Jarjayes un passo dietro al Conte Hans Axel von Fersen.

Un passo indietro…

André Grandier non la voleva quella Oscar, un passo dietro al Conte di Fersen, che procedeva invece davanti a lei.

Mille volte avrebbe preferito l’altra, orgogliosa e fiera, intoccabile e distante, lieve e pura…

Non certo sua ma certo di nessun altro.

La volle dunque, ritrovare…

La volle…

Avrebbe coltivato proprio quel disprezzo che le aveva scorto in faccia, sfruttandolo così da mettere più distanza possibile tra sé e l’altra, così che l’altra non avrebbe mai avuto dubbi su ciò che era accaduto e su ciò che sarebbe potuto accadere.

E nel disprezzo sarebbe riemerso l’orgoglio che tanto lui anelava veder risorgere.

Un respiro fondo…

Le dita s’allungarono ad afferrare la bottiglia che stazionava fredda e un poco polverosa sul tavolo.

Era stata già aperta, dunque fu solamente necessario estrarre il sughero e versare il vino nei bicchieri.

Chissà come gli avanzi di galera erano riusciti a procurare due calici ampi e panciuti, capaci d’areare a dovere la mistura, che se fossero stati due bicchierucci per l’acqua sarebbe stato vano e inutile versare il vino e mediare l’attesa.

Il vetro accolse la tonalità vermiglia, meno liquorosa e paglierina del precedente assaggio.

L’attesa di poterne gustare appieno l’aroma scuro s’impose sul silenzio che ancora non era stato scacciato da nessuno dei due contendenti.

André raccolse i bicchieri, andando a posali a terra vicino al camino.

Le lingue di fuoco catturate dalla superficie vitrea e liscia s’incunearono mescolandosi alle note rossastre in una rara e sorprendente commistione, incendiando deboli saette d’acuto vermiglio.

Ancora silenzio…

André Grandier si disse che avrebbe dovuto agire, in fretta e bene.

L’avversaria era abbastanza scaltra, entrambi avevano ciascuno dell’altro una discreta conoscenza.

Lei non si sarebbe accontentata d’una spiegazione qualsiasi eppure sarebbe bastato davvero poco.

Tornare a essere quelli di un tempo…

I mocciosi di tanti anni prima.

Lui non aveva mai dimenticato, anche se tutti attorno a sé gliel’avevano imposto.

_Chissà se anche lei non aveva dimenticato!?_

“Che fai a Brest?” – chiese un poco distaccato, la voce impastata dall’alcool appena tracannato – “Se è lecito e ti è consentito rivelarlo?”.

L’affondo tradì la sospensione della coscienza.

André Grandier avrebbe voluto sapere ma non poteva chiedere in maniera troppo diretta.

Aver scorto l’altra in compagnia del Conte di Fersen non lasciava molti dubbi sul motivo della presenza del Colonnello delle Guardie Reali a Brest, se non perché lei c’era venuta per incontrare Fersen.

A Brest, Oscar François de Jarjayes non conosceva nessuno.

C’era che lei era lì adesso.

Non gli era parso che lei si fosse voltata al passaggio dei soldati nel vicolo. Se anche era accaduto, era certo che lei non avesse accennato a riconoscerlo.

Un passo dietro al Conte di Fersen...

Perché meravigliarsi?

Eppure...

Lei era lì...

Il silenzio spezzato…

Come al solito…

“Cosa faccio _io_ a Brest!?” – ironica – “Tu piuttosto!? Che razza di idea…” - un respiro fondo…- “Arruolarti!? Tua nonna è disperata! Non l’ha detto apertamente ma teme che tu ti sia cacciato in un guaio e che per rimediarlo, tu ti stia cacciando in un guaio ancor più serio!”.

Oscar François de Jarjayes era davvero brava. Se lo disse André Grandier.

Sapeva già tutto.

Lo aveva dedotto dal becero teatrino inscenato nella bettola dai compari che avevano ben dimostrato di essere soldati in procinto d’imbarcarsi per l’America.

O forse qualcuno doveva averglielo raccontato. Chissà, forse era stato proprio Fersen...

Inutile negare.

Tre scarne frasette riassumevano il senso degli eventi, senza esporre giudizi, senza sbilanciarsi, né a dar a intendere se anche a lei la questione fosse apparsa così sorprendente.

André Grandier, anche lui, tirò un respiro fondo. Si risolse a muoversi piuttosto che rispondere.

O meglio avrebbe concesso anche lui di rispondere all’essenziale.

Scorse al letto…

Sbilenco e cigolante…

Le lenzuolacce ruvide e fredde.

Andò a sedersi sul bordo, prendendo a sfilarsi gli stivali, un poco a fatica.

“Che fai?” – incise l’alta, stizzita dalla mancanza di rispetto indotta dal silenzio – “Non rispondi? Sei così ubriaco o a corto di parole che non hai nemmeno il coraggio di dare una spiegazione a quello che sta accadendo!?”.

Nulla…

André Grandier si sfilò anche il secondo stivale e prese a sgusciare i bottoni della giacca dagli sgraziati occhielli. Sua nonna, l’avesse visto conciato così, gliel’avrebbe levata di dosso per ripassarli tutti i dannati occhielli, fermando i fili e dando alle aperture una geometrica rifinitura.

L’ordine innanzi tutto...

“Io sarò ubriaco…ma anche tu…” – si voltò André a squadrarla, l’indice roteò in aria come a dire che neppure l’altra pareva molto in sé, se aveva finito per stare al gioco della stramba invenzione del damerino in cerca di clientela - “Comunque…siccome hai avuto questa brillante idea di farmi passare per uno a cui piacciono gli uomini e l’altrettanto assurda idea di farti passare, tu stessa, per un uomo…mi metto comodo…dato che non potremo uscire da questa stanza alla svelta o troppo in fretta. Io almeno ho una reputazione da difendere…_che sia per colpa di una donna o di un uomo_…e tu…invece…se quelli là fuori s’accorgessero che sei una donna…non so che accadrebbe…rischieresti parecchio! Primo per averli ingannati…e poi...anche per altro…”.

La mano destra allargò il colletto della camicia, la sinistra batté piano sul bordo del letto…

“Vieni a sederti!”.

Lo sguardò s’aprì all’invito irriguardoso, se quello non fosse stato André Grandier, sarebbe stato da prenderlo a calci nel sedere.

“Che…”.

“Avanti!” – l’invito ripetuto – “E’ inutile che tu stia lì in piedi…tanto per un po’ nessuno dei due potrà andare da nessuna parte. Anzi, se proprio vuoi saperlo secondo me quegli avanzi di galera stanno proprio fuori dalla porta…chissà…”.

L’indice indicò l’uscio…

Il dubbio che davvero le orecchie dei compari fossero poggiate al legno, a origliare e catturare respiri e sussulti…

Che idioti…

Ecco perché s’erano dati tanto da fare per pagare la dannata stanza!

Avrebbe anche proseguito André ma si disse ch’era meglio tenersi per sé ciò che aveva appreso in quelle settimane.

Costumi e consuetudini che difficilmente l’altra avrebbe potuto accettare e apprezzare.

La giacca gettata verso una sedia, la camicia aperta...

Chissà se sarebbe stato tutto come un tempo, quando a lei non importava ritrovarsi gomito a gomito, mezzi svestiti per via d’un bagno nello stagno o un acquazzone che li aveva sorpresi sulla via del ritorno da una cavalcata.

Non gl’importava…

André Grandier non era più l’attendente di Oscar François de Jarjayes. O meglio, lo sarebbe stato per tutto il resto della vita ma alle proprie condizioni.

Oscar abbassò lo sguardo, intuì il frusciare della stoffa, il pagliericcio che gemeva soffocato allo scorrere del corpo.

Fu costretta a sollevare gli occhi di nuovo e si ritrovò l’altro mezzo svestito, la pelle chiara appena lambita dal chiarore delle fiamme, i muscoli torniti dal lavoro e dall’addestramento che gli era toccato in sorte nelle settimane di lontananza, che anche se André conosceva le armi, non era un soldato, non avrebbe potuto arruolarsi senza un minimo di dimestichezza con colubrine e polvere da sparo e ordini connessi a dispiegare attacchi o imboscate.

La visione implose i sensi…

La visione indusse insolito tremore, stizza, e contemporaneo timore per la scelta che l’altro stava per compiere, mista alla sorprendente effige dell’altro, che non era più il moccioso d’un tempo e in un istante Oscar se lo raffigurò com’era stato e com’era diventato adesso.

_André che parla di amanti…_

_André che esce di notte…_

_André…_

La visione colpì ma il tremito ebbe vita breve.

La visione ricacciata giù, accantonata, in qualche recondito angolo.

Non era il momento di lasciarsi vincere dalle strane gesta di André. Erano settimane che s’era messa alla ricerca dell’altro, di un pertugio, di un granello di sabbia che avesse inceppato l’assurdo meccanismo della lontananza, e adesso che l’aveva trovato non sarebbe arretrata d’un pollice e avrebbe preteso le sue sante spiegazioni.

C’era che in quel momento le settimane trascorse si rovesciarono addosso come un’onda gigantesca, una frana inevitabile, una tempesta capace di spezzare rami e stroncare fusti.

Si ritrovò presa da una sorta di stanchezza ancestrale, incapace di mantenersi fredda e distante, le viscere in subbuglio.

Lo vedeva lì, l’altro, a pochi passi da sé e il fatto di non averlo visto per tante settimane, induceva una sorta di mestizia lieve, una tiepida ammissione che in fondo, contrariamente a quanto aveva appena confidato al conte, lei, in quel momento, era sorprendentemente furiosa e stranita, della furia indotta dal sollievo d’aver ritrovato ciò che credeva d’aver perduto.

L’altro o forse quella parte di sé custodita dall’altro.

_Che fosse quella la felicità?_

Nulla di costruito, nulla di elaborato, semplicemente un pensiero, una goccia d’acqua s’un filo d’erba, una pozza asciutta, la nota uscita dalla corda di violino, il volo d’un uccello che sfida il vento...

Oppure proprio il pensiero d’aver ritrovato lui, André, nella progressiva comprensione che l’altro aveva preso sempre più spazio nella propria vita.

André Grandier s’appoggiò allo schienale del letto, seduto, i piedi scalzi tirati su, la gamba sinistra stesa, la destra piegata, così da consentire all’altra di sedersi, dato che la sedia era stata sapientemente ingombrata dalla giacca.

Chiuse gli occhi André Grandier e Oscar François de Jarjayes potè finalmente osservarlo, in silenzio, lontano dalla folla, da sola.

I lineamenti lievi ma asciutti, il viso forse un poco più scavato di quando era partito, le guance di barba non rasata, i capelli raccolti con il consueto nastro.

Se ne avvide…

“Strano…sapevo che i soldati non possono tenere i capelli lunghi…” – abbozzò per smorzare la tensione.

L’accenno scadde nella curiosità, André mantenne gli occhi chiusi, la mano destra si sollevò a sistemarsi il fiocco dietro la nuca.

“Ci è stato consentito…a patto di tenerceli in ordine…nessuno li vuole i pidocchi a bordo…”.

“E dunque…”.

“Dunque mi sono impegnato a tenerli puliti…mi piacciono i capelli lunghi…dovresti saperlo…”.

La conversazione era idiota.

Oscar finì per cedere. Due passi e fu accanto al letto.

Si voltò e si sedette, dando le spalle all’amico d’un tempo.

_André che parla di amanti…_

_André che esce di notte…_

_Che sia per colpa di una donna o di un uomo..._

La questione della reputazione messa in dubbio per colpa d’una donna ronzò nella testa come una mosca molesta.

“Che cosa è accaduto André!? Parlo seriamente. Perché hai deciso di arruolarti…è…per via…” – balbettò e sobbalzò, che l’altro con un balzo s’era scostato, scendendo dalla parte opposta del letto, girandoci attorno…

Lo vide con la coda dell’occhio…

André si tolse la camicia gettando anche quella sulla sedia…

Fece per slacciarsi la cintura…

“Che…” – strozzato in gola, i pugni stretti a stringere la povera coperta strattonata e quasi stracciata – “Fai?”.

Ingoiò stupore…

Smise di respirare…

André non si risentì, anzi ammise che forse anche per l’altra non era poi tutto come un tempo.

La visione di sé mezzi nudi era ormai relegata nei ricordi di loro, fanciulli, i mocciosi d’un tempo erano cresciuti.

Raggiunse il camino, afferrò i due calici e poi si avvicinò porgendone uno a lei.

Un espediente per sorprenderla, evitare d’addentrarsi in chissà quali discorsi e al tempo stesso stranire gl’intenti…

“Di che hai paura?”- punse cinico.

Che riversare addosso all’altra la propria condizione – che era lui in fondo che aveva paura, di tradirsi, di cedere, di mostrarsi troppo o troppo poco risoluto, vai a capire che cosa avrebbe dovuto fare o non fare, chiedere o tacere - non era poi strategia così accorta.

Era semplicemente disarmato.

Tutto il castello di granitiche difese che si era via via costruito nella testa durante le settimane di lontananza, con la nostalgia a fungere da malta per tenerne assieme i mattoni, i sogni, a mo’ di bastioni ad arginare senso di colpa e parimenti disprezzo di sé, e infine i solidi camminamenti entro cui lasciar vagare la mente, così da cogliere il suo arrivo e rifuggirla come il peggior nemico, come la pestilenza più acuta, stava crollando miseramente, pezzo dopo pezzo, e c’era che lei nemmeno faceva nulla per dissacrare quella dannata costruzione.

Lei era lì, semplicemente lì...

Una difensiva inutile, persino ridicola.

Lei se ne sarebbe avveduta subito.

“Paura!? Non ho paura! Ma tu…” – però arrossì un poco Oscar che adesso non riusciva più a tenere gli occhi addosso all’altro.

Ci provò, scorse di nuovo il torso nudo, la pelle morbida, i muscoli levigati e asciutti.

Che non seppe più dove guardare, perché non era possibile che l’altro inducesse un simile groviglio di pulsioni.

Stizza, rabbia…

E…

“Ti consiglio di assaggiarlo!” – propose André – “Se si scalda troppo dopo è impossibile mandarlo giù…”.

L’altra allungò le dita per stringere il gambo del calice. La mano di André invece lo sorreggeva nel palmo, il gambo incuneato tra indice e medio.

Per un soffio le dita non si sfiorarono…

Si guardarono a quel punto, immaginandosi se non fosse accaduto solo per rispetto innato o per spasmodica e ruvida attenzione.

André bevve un sorso poi ne mandò giù un altro, il calice rudemente spalleggiato tra una mano e l’altra, nessuna grazia, nessun rispetto per la bevanda degli dei.

Indescrivibile…

Oscar François de Jarjayes si chiese chi fosse colui che si trovava davanti e s’erano state quelle poche settimane di separazione a mutare l’indole dell’altro oppure se l’altro era sempre stato così, solo che adesso poteva finalmente rivelarsi come realmente era.

Ma non poteva essere _lui_, davvero, l’altro…

Che André tornò ad appollaiarsi nel letto, stavolta la posizione era invertita. Le dava le spalle…

Dunque André sapeva che a far domande dirette lei non ci sarebbe riuscita.

Dunque André aveva deciso di lasciarle campo libero…

“Hai parlato di reputazione…” – esordì dunque lei, dopo aver mandato giù un altro sorso di vino, che quello prese a fare effetto e ad annebbiare l’orgoglio e a sollevare la stizza, quella che l’aveva condotta sin lì, e dunque fu costretta a ricacciarla in gola, perché aveva il vago sospetto che tutto fosse solo una messinscena – “C’entra dunque una donna?”.

“Potrebbe anche c’entrare un uomo!” – ghignò André ridacchiando…

Che lei fu costretta a voltarsi, stanca di quel rimbalzo puerile e insolente.

“Smettila! Sembri un bambino che vuole nascondere il guaio che ha combinato!”.

André s’irrigidì, l’aveva portata dove voleva, stizzita a dovere.

“Sì!” – rispose gelido questa volta, l’ebrezza sapientemente ammansita dalla volontà di recidere il legame. Non c’era nulla tra loro, perché dunque dilungarsi in tali e tante smancerie o convenienze?!

“Sì…cosa?!” – replicò un poco sorpresa, quasi balbettando, tremando, intimorita che ora la conversazione stava prendendo la piega sorprendentemente sperata – “Che sembri un bambino!? Che hai combinato un guaio?!”.

“Come cosa!? Sì! C’entra una donna. Non era forse questo che ti premeva sapere? Adesso lo sai!”.

Erano di spalle, ognuno osservava una parete vuota di fronte a sé, ciascuno immerso nella propria rarefatta battaglia, lui mentire, lei sapere.

Sussultò Oscar…

Dunque era vero…

Implose la coscienza...

S’illiquidì il sangue...

Si ritrovò quasi senza capacità di muoversi...

“Chi è?” – chiese, respiro quasi sospeso...

“Non ha importanza!” – secco, quasi rabbioso.

“Chi è? André…ha importanza invece…se questa giovane…ti ha…in qualche modo…illuso…”.

_Dio…_

Oscar pensava che lui fosse la vittima…

O così insomma si riassumeva la questione.

Davvero lei era giunta a immaginare che lui fosse stato ingannato e messo in mezzo e…

Davvero lei lo vedeva così ingenuo oppure, più semplicemente, non accettava ciò che era accaduto, non accettava che lui avesse ascoltato dentro di sé il lieve incedere dello sguardo di una donna e allora aveva preferito imputare all’altra quella sorta di sensualità sottile, capace d’irretirlo e ammaliarlo…

Al diavolo…

Inutile girarci attorno.

Inutile spiegare perché non avrebbe avuto senso rivelare il nome dell’altra a lei…

_Se fuggire fosse la soluzione…_

_Forse…_

_No, fuggire non serve..._

_Ma avere la forza di fuggire..._

_E’ possibile, da qualche parte, trovare quella forza e provarci, a fuggire!?_

“Non sa nulla!” – tagliò corto André…

Che Oscar tentò di scorgere il viso dell’altro, ch’era ancora di spalle, per vedere se l’espressione corrispondesse alla verità di quanto sgusciato dalle labbra.

Per vedere se l’altro era serio, oppure semplicemente voleva apparir serio!

“Come…non sa niente!? Vuoi dire…” – stupefatta.

“Non ha senso che nessuno sappia di lei perché nemmeno lei sa nulla!”.

“Vorresti dire che lei non sa…”.

Giunse infine il momento.

Si voltò André sul serio, ritrovandosi viso a viso con l’altra. La torsione del busto gli consentì d’avvicinarsi, toccarla, respingerla, le mani afferrarono le braccia e strinsero.

André guardò Oscar, in faccia, ripetendo le parole, così, per capire che effetto avrebbero avuto, visto che lei era lì e pareva davvero incredula di tutta la faccenda.

Cosa la stupiva…

Cosa la infastidiva…

_Tutto o niente?_

“Non sa nulla di me!” – scandì piano, il torso piegato sull’altra che un poco finì per sfiorare il petto e il contatto divenne frustata capace di schioccare terribile entro le viscere…

Si ritrovò stranito André, che voleva andare fino in fondo, ma adesso non sapeva più se sarebbe riuscito a fermarsi in tempo.

Prima di cedere a se stesso, parlare all’altra, rivelare ciò che né lui, né nessuno, nemmeno l’altra, avrebbe dovuto sapere.

“E questo credo le faccia onore…” – sibilò, continuando a parlare perché così il silenzio non avrebbe rischiato di incidere talmente a fondo i sensi da gettarlo davvero nel fondo del baratro.

Meglio comporre parole dunque, ricamare una scena, instupidire l’avversaria attraverso un melodramma da quattro soldi.

Che scese verso il viso, parlando piano, la voce impastata, i sensi ammaliati dallo sguardo aperto ma spaventato alle parole severe ma tutto sommato quasi di circostanza.

“Una donna che non sa d’essere amata da un uomo, non avrà di che temere per la sua virtù e il suo onore. Nulla comprometterà la sua anima e il suo nome. Nulla di lei sarà calpestato dall’amore di un plebeo o…meglio…dallo sfacciato amore di un uomo che a questo punto non ha più nemmeno importanza che sia nobile o plebeo! Lei è e resterà pura…”.

“André…” – che lei si ritrovò stretta nelle mani dell’altro – “Che stai dicendo? Da quando l’amore dovrebbe incutere timore? Che significa che tu sei un plebeo?”.

Era tanto tempo che non si ritrovavano così vicini.

Lo sguardo severo stillava disprezzo verso di lei adesso e al tempo stesso inusitata dolcezza.

Come poteva il disprezzo mescolarsi all’affetto…

“Ma chi è…” – chiese di nuovo Oscar, il vino soverchiava l’intento di restare lucida…

_Un amore immenso oppure un amore che non vale nulla!?_

_Plebeo…_

_Plebeo…_

_Plebeo…_

_Nobile o plebeo…_

Le parole rimbombarono nella testa, André s’era tradito, dunque c’entrava lo status di entrambi.

Se il plebeo era André, allora l’altra…

Lo spunto era talmente assurdo che cadde nel disprezzo vuoto del non senso.

Oscar non seppe o non volle coglierlo.

“Se non sa nulla di te…perché lasciare la Francia…” – domandò diretta, che la questione saliente in fondo era quella – “Dunque…perché?”.

“Perché _io _so di lei…sono _io_ che l’amo!” – rispose André, il tono basso e lieve, di contro alla stretta delle dita che strinsero i polsi, come a tenere lì l’altra, non lì, sotto di sé, ma lì, le parole rovesciate addosso.

“Tu…” - l’appellativo _plebeo_ si perse ingoiato dalla ben più fonda rivelazione – “L’ami?”.

La domanda balbettata, che non rispose André ma sorrise.

L’inusitata dolcezza si fece beffe del disprezzo, Oscar intuì nel volto dell’altro lo struggimento che accompagnava le parole appena pronunciate.

Nulla di eclatante o terribile.

La banalità dell’amore gelò il sangue.

L’amore, affermazione sorprendente e lieve al tempo stesso.

“Tu l’ami? Chi è? Andrè…se…io…” – tentò di proseguire, ammettendo che di fronte alla verità, quella verità, ben poco avrebbe potuto far lei, che fino a quel momento s’era armata dei migliori propositi, s’era arrovellata nei meandri d’evanescenti congetture sì da trovare una via d’uscita.

_Chi era l’altra…._

_Una donnetta da poco…_

_Una dama di compagnia…_

_Una principessina annoiata…_

Un istante...

Come donna s’immaginò a disprezzarsi, che pur di salvare la faccia all’amico, avrebbe provato a mediare...

Come donna si domandò, com’era accaduto di non essersene accorta…

_Plebeo…_

_Plebeo…_

_Plebeo…_

A che serve mediare se le parti sono in una situazione differente…

Forse si sarebbe potuto trovare scampo dalla propria condizione sociale…

Ma si può trovare scampo dall’amore?

“Te l’ho detto…non ha importanza…nessuno sa di lei…e così lei sarà al sicuro…persino da me!” – farneticò André, testardo, la testa iniziava a pesare, i sensi annebbiati dalla mistura infernale.

Così doveva essere, essere talmente confusi da finire per confondere l’avversaria.

“Ma che diavolo…” – s’irrigidì Oscar e l’altro ascoltò la tensione innervare i muscoli.

Strinse di più le braccia, prese a spingerla un poco, affondando contro di lei.

Negli occhi il desiderio di averla, avere di nuovo su di sé l’orgoglio dell’altra, unico ricordo che avrebbe portato con sé sino all’Inferno.

“Perché vuoi sapere chi è? Che cosa t’importa?” – ribatté disperato e furioso – “Chiunque lei sia… non potresti fare niente!”.

La voce s’innalzò, il corpo piegato su quello dell’altra, sovrastato adesso e tenuto lì, sotto di sé.

“André…sei ubriaco!”.

“Anche tu! A chi mai sarebbe venuto in testa di venire sin qui a cercarmi se non a chi ha perso il senno!? Nei panni d’un _damerino_ che tutti hanno veduto camminare dietro a un conte e che poi ha ammesso di volersi vendere a un qualsiasi avventore? Sei stata furba! Oppure sei davvero ubriaca anche tu!” – affondò, avvicinandosi al viso – “Vuoi sapere chi è? Vuoi sapere che viso ha? E se è bella!?”.

La grandinata di sciocchezze piovve giù, abilmente mescolata alla rabbiosa gelosia, all’impossibile visione dell’effige_dell’altra_, che, come folata di vento, scompaginò per un istante lo scroscio imponente.

Lo domandava a lei, se le interessava conoscere l’aspetto _dell’altra,_ come se la risposta le fosse interessata davvero.

Oscar s’ammutolì anche se poteva osservare André, su di sé, che lei s’era ritrovata distesa sulla schiena, le mani conficcate nelle braccia di lui, ma lui pareva così forte che non riusciva a scostarlo.

Eppure c’era sempre riuscita…

Dannazione…

Oppure era andata ch’era sempre stato lui a scostarsi, lasciandole intendere ch’era lei ad essere forte…

“Lasciami!”.

“No! Sei venuta sin qui…”.

“Chi diavolo è allora?” – fu lei a gridare, per tornare ad averlo lucido, che almeno pensasse all’altra così forse sarebbe rinsavito – “E’ bella? E’ nobile? E’ una giovane del popolo? Affermi d’essere un plebeo…dunque…”.

André spinse ancora più giù, affondarono entrambi nel letto scricchiolante e ruvido…

“Si…” – disse piano, al culmine dello strazio.

“Sì…cosa!?” – che lei invece avrebbe voluto saltargli al collo e strozzarlo, cacciargli un ginocchio nella pancia o peggio ancora...

Ma lui era vicino, così vicino…

“Sì! E’ bella! E’ davvero...” – un sussurro come ad acquietare i sensi, chissà di chi, i suoi o quelli dell’altra, la chiosa eruppe gelando la contrapposizione di forze – “E’...”.

Tacque persino il respiro...

_Lui la ama!_

_Lei è bella…_

Tornò a guardarla, occhi ficcati negli occhi.

Oscar si sentì passare da parte a parte, come l’acciaio trafigge la carne…

Una fitta al cuore…

_E’ bella…_

La premonizione divinatoria del sogno che anticipa la realtà risalì a galla.

_L’avevi cercato..._

_Non era mai accaduto, che André non aveva mai mancato d’essere nel luogo designato, quasi anticipando i passi!_

_L’avevi scrutato, la mente colpita dal silenzio e dall’immagine dell’altro. _

_Ti eri avvicinata, nella luce lilla che ammantava le cime dei pioppi poco più in là, le betulle agitate dal vento, i getti ormai morenti delle fontane, le condotte chiuse dal mastro fontaniere, in previsione della notte, il selciato di mattoni rossi, screziati di sole morente, gli schizzi d’acqua asciugati dal calore, dissolti in un istante..._

“E che sia nobile o meno…sai che per me non avrebbe importanza” - concluse André, avvicinandosi ancora di più – “Ma non per lei. No…non è una giovane del popolo. In questo, la mia volontà potrebbe poco. Dunque comprendi perché non ho speranza!?”.

L’appellativo _plebeo_ aveva un senso allora.

La misera consolazione sapientemente diluita nelle altrettanto misere parole – è davvero misero che sia l’avversario a spiegare la verità che sta davanti agli occhi ma per ingenuità o ignoranza non è data scorgerla – rimase schiacciata, compressa tra i due corpi chiusi.

Eppure il corpo non pesava.

Eppure Oscar si sentì in trappola.

Nei meandri della coscienza quella sorta di messinscena, quell’assurda prova di forza che loro avevano dispiegato solo quando erano stati fanciulli - un poco tonti e smargiassi - per sapere chi dei due era più bravo o più forte, come fossero stati due cuccioli di animali selvatici, come fratelli che si proteggono sfidandosi a immaginare fantomatiche lotte, così che se poi si fossero trovati in quelle vere avrebbero saputo come reagire, lì, in quel momento, apparve quasi ricreata su misura per tenersi lì ma altrettanto lontani dalla verità.

“Se accadesse a lei ciò che sta accadendo qui adesso…” – riprese André piano – “Se mi accadesse di perdere il senno come sta accadendo…la sua vita sarebbe finita…e se la sua vita finisce…anche la mia è perduta…”.

“Chi è?” – gridò Oscar, tentando di scaraventarlo via da sé – “Stai davvero perdendo il senno André Grandier!”.

Dunque quella non era una messinscena…

André stava perdendo il senno…

André, gentile, educato come la pioggia fina di primavera…

André silenzioso e oscuro come l’ultimo raggio di sole che muore all’orizzonte…

No…

L’orgoglio crebbe, riemergendo…

Istintivo, come quello di un animale che non fa calcoli, perché non li sa fare e l’unica cosa che sa è difendersi attaccando…

L’orgoglio offuscò gli sprazzi di luce che l’altro aveva inavvertitamente regalato prima di tornare ad essere sole morente all’orizzonte…

L’aggressione, vera o finta che fosse, indusse una reazione…

Quel che voleva André, quel che non comprese lei.

Oscar forzò la presa, oppose il fianco destro, tentando di spostare il peso dell’altro.

André ondeggiò…

L’equilibrio minato dal vino e dal disprezzo di sé e dalla disperazione…

L’equilibrio vinto dall’orgoglio dell’altra che tanto lo affascinava…

Quasi caddero…

Cadde però un bicchiere, frantumandosi a terra…

Lo schianto lieve, per nulla fastidioso, ebbe pregio di sollevare un inusitato chiacchiericcio.

Da fuori, forse dal corridoio, s’udì un contemporaneo strillo, come se davvero chissà quante orecchie fossero rimaste appiccicate alla porta di legno consunta, a carpire un respiro, un sospiro, un bisticcio…

Il grido scomposto gelò il sangue ad entrambi…

Avversari sì ma non a favore del rozzo divertimento di orecchie indiscrete.

Ritrovarono l’equilibrio…

André si strinse a lei, ch’era distesa adesso, immobile, dentro l’abbraccio.

La mano sinistra del soldato aperta e pigiata contro la bocca…

“Shhh…non fiatare! Quegli idioti sono là fuori…sono davvero degli imbecilli…avrei dovuto immaginarlo…”.

La voce impastata, l’eloquio affannato…

La considerazione sputata lì, proprio al momento giusto, sì d’abbracciare lo sfortunato orgoglio di lei e farsi beffe di esso, così che l’altro orgoglio, quello dettato dall’educazione e dal riserbo imposto dal rango, ebbe la meglio.

La bocca smorfiosa, le mani piantate entrambe al braccio sinistro a spingerlo via, l’indussero a lasciare la presa.

In fondo era questo che voleva fin dal principio.

Rivelarsi un gaglioffo, rendersi talmente irriconoscibile d’allontanarla a sé…

_Che idiozia!_

Le era sempre stato accanto come il più devoto dei compagni…

L’aveva rimproverata, accudita, ammansita…

E adesso gli pareva avrebbe faticato persino a sorreggerla se fosse stata ubriaca, non ci sarebbe mai riuscito, tanto valeva rivelarlo quel disprezzo così che lei si sarebbe fatta una ragione del buio che inondava la vista.

Non le diede il tempo di muoversi però, la mano sinistra sollevata a un pollice dal petto di lei, le dita di lei sempre lì, ficcate nella carne…

Un sussurro impercepibile...

André disteso sul lato destro di lei, accanto a lei, ubriaco ma sorprendentemente attento a non sfiorarla neppure per sbaglio...

Un respiro fondo…

Un istante di silenzio…

André attese la resa dell’altra, l’orgoglio piegato dall’affetto…

“Non per via di quegli idioti là fuori...ma...” – un brandello lacero di rozza giustificazione.

Impossibile lasciarla andare...

Non così...

_Perché tra poche ore non ci vedremo più…_

_Per molto tempo…_

_Forse per sempre._

Il respiro affannato per via della scomposta reazione ch’era stata costretta a inscenare…

Il corpo irrigidito, colpito dall’arroganza dell’altro, disperso nell’incomprensione indotta dalla furia silenziosa e poi dall’accorata richiesta, si ritrovò a poco a poco come ammorbidito, accarezzato, ammansito dall’unica richiesta avanzata da André.

Oscar annuì, in silenzio.

Nessuna concessione, nessun cedimento, nessun accoglimento dell’arroganza seppure i sensi si ritrovarono attinti da ancestrali ricordi.

Corse, lotte, pugni finti e veri, boccacce, risate, pianti, biscotti al cioccolato, fioretti d’acciaio, cravatte fastidiose, rouches svolazzanti, manti setosi di cavalli, odore di fieno, erba bagnata, corolle spezzate da improvvisati fendenti…

Tutto lì, raccolto lì, nelle sillabe mute, disegnate dalle labbra dell’altro, che lei s’era voltata per guardarlo, a carpire un respiro…

“André…non…” – avrebbe voluto chiedere, supplicare, le parole imprigionate nella gola, l’orgoglio soggiogato dal silenzio.

“Non posso…” – continuò André che aveva chiuso gli occhi, la guancia destra appoggiata al cuscino, il volto piegato, rivolto a lei – “Credo sia giusto così…”.

“Ma…perché?” – insistette lei, senza più timore d’affondare nella tiepida ubriachezza dell’altro.

“Perché così ho deciso…perché lei è bellissima…perché non sarebbe giusto che un amore, questo amore, il mio, finisse per importunare e corrompere una persona come lei. Nessun amore che si definisca tale potrebbe mai imporre un simile sacrificio a colei che si ama…”.

“André…” – si sollevò un poco Oscar, si voltò, i volti erano vicinissimi – “Ma come può…ma che persona è…una giovane che non si sarebbe mai accorta di te?”.

André, occhi chiusi, si beò dell’effimera sorpresa, una sorta di rivincita oscura e misteriosa da prendersi sull’altra.

“Sai…sono stato molto bravo!”.

“Ma arrivare a tanto!?” – che batteva il cuore adesso, perché davvero Oscar si ritrovò ad ascoltare le proprie parole, a desiderare inconsciamente d’essere lei quella donna, quell’altra, per sapere come fosse amare al punto da non lasciar trapelare nulla dei propri sentimenti ed essere amati al punto da piegare l’amore alla follia di una separazione che avrebbe anche potuto essere definitiva.

“Si…si può…”.

“Che cosa posso fare io…intendo dire…” – che balbettava adesso, intuendosi a poco a poco scoperta ed incerta…

“Tu…” – André aprì gli occhi, il verde terso ma velato dal torpore del vino scorse su di lei, cupo e fondo, imperlato di vacue venature argentate e respiri vermigli.

La testa si sollevò un poco…

Oscar rimase lì, immersa nello sguardo dell’altro…

Le pareva di vederlo nello sguardo di André, l’amore per l’altra, quasi che lui ce l’avesse davvero di fronte quell’amore…

Quasi che…

Che quell’amore colpì…

Vacillò l’orgoglio, si sollevò la gelosia, sconosciuta…

Si strinsero i pugni come a volerlo afferrare l’altro e tenerlo lì e dirgli di non lasciarla…

Balbettò l’ennesima scusa: “Io…ossia…se tu…se tu mi dicessi chi è…magari…perché non me l’hai mai detto?!”.

Una domanda e un rimprovero.

La prima attesa, il secondo no.

Quando mai un servo avrebbe avuto dovere o diritto di confidarsi...

André non ci aveva mai pensato.

Glissò miseramente...

“Che potresti fare tu? Vorresti parlarle di me!? Non ti pare un poco presuntuoso da parte tua!? E io…che figura ci farei al punto da farmi annunciare dalla figlia del mio padrone!?”.

“Disgustoso!” – ammiccò Oscar, risoluta solo alla visione dell’onore dell’altro calpestato a quel modo ma ancora senza risposta alla seconda domanda.

“Brava! Sapevo avresti compreso!”.

“Ma non era questo che intendevo…” – piccata, che le pareva di fare un passo in avanti e dieci a rovescio – “Se sapessi chi è potrei avvicinarla…”.

“Impossibile!”.

“Sei testardo!”.

“No, tu lo sei! Queste domande…non ti fanno onore…”.

“Lascia perdere l’onore!”.

“Insisti…”.

“Insisto!”.

“Perché!?” – si spazientì André, sgranando lo sguardo, stavolta fu lui a sentirsi torturato dalla curiosità indotta dalla raffica di domande – “E’ ridicolo…le ragioni le hai avute…se adesso non ti bastano…”.

Un respiro fondo…

“Lei deve vivere...non merita di sopravvivere e basta...la sua luce...lei...tutto scomparirebbe...”.

“Stai vaneggiando!”.

“No! E’ tutto così semplice invece! Ma allora, se proprio ci tieni...ti dico che _non me ne andrei se..._”.

“Se?!” – un guizzo, che il cuore sussultò all’insperato scenario...

André sarebbe rimasto, non sarebbe partito, ma a quale condizione?

“Se fosse lei a chiedermelo!”.

Implose il cuore allora...

Dunque non avrebbe potuto far nulla perché la sola che avrebbe potuto fermare quella follia sarebbe stata lei, _l’altra..._

Non sapeva chi fosse e per ogni istante che scorreva, la mente si ritrovava avvolta entro una specie di bosco nebbioso e scuro, il sentiero ormai perso, sepolto da montagne di foglie secce.

Un manto crepitante e morbido al tempo stesso…

Freddo e lieve…

“E solo se me lo chiedesse spontaneamente…senza che nessuno la obbligasse!” – precisò André, la testa di nuovo abbandonata sul cuscino, soddisfatto o forse terribilmente deluso da se stesso per aver messo lì, sul piatto della bilancia, una condizione così infausta e pesante e impossibile da mettere in pratica che un poco si vergognò del proprio cinismo.

Oscar rimase lì, basita, distrutta dalla visione. Incredula che a quel punto nulla le importava più dell’altra, chiunque ella fosse, ma solo che André non aveva mutato idea e non ci sarebbe stato alcun sistema per fargliela mutare.

Lui non aveva detto nulla perché nulla c’era da raccontare.

Un amore che esiste solo nel cuore di uno dei due amanti...

Un amore può dirsi tale se mai rivelato, se mai dichiarato, se mai coltivato!?

La rabbia scivolò nella visione infausta generata dalla prossima separazione.

Il respiro si perse…

Provò a ribattere, le dita s’allungarono per scuoterlo…

André era lì, occhi chiusi e respiro pesante, uno strano sorriso sulle labbra che poi si schiusero.

Oscar si ritrovò a osservarlo, occhi sgranati ma prossimi a perdere la battaglia contro vino e rassegnata stanchezza.

Lo chiamò di nuovo per chiedere conto dell’affermazione bizzarra e definitiva.

S’accorse che si era addormentato…

Che idiota…

“Non è possibile! Vergognati! Ti sei...” – tentò di scuoterlo, sentore d’alcool lì, ad ammorbare l’aria, a confondere i pensieri e da fuori nessun altro rumore, segno che il silenzio non era più spettacolo degno dei disgraziati spettatori che forse se n’erano ormai andati delusi e depressi – “Addormentato!?”.

Il tempo infinito della ridicola constatazione...

“Svegliati!” – sussurrò, un respiro di stizza, che alla fine scese dal letto, piano, per non calpestare i cocci del vetro che prese a raccogliere andando a sistemarli sul tavolo.

La brace aveva iniziato a perdere colore e anche il chiarore della stanza a poco a poco forza di fronte alla sfrontatezza del buio.

Tornò sull’altro, le mani alle braccia, tentò di muoverlo...

“Svegliati!”.

_Nulla..._

_Inaudito!_

_Sarebbe partito e nemmeno si degnava di restar sveglio!_

Chissà per quante ore quella stanza era stata pagata dagli avanzi di galera che André si ritrovava come compagni d’avventura. Quelli che avevano creduto che a lui piacessero gli uomini perché lui s’era voltato al passaggio di lei…

Lei che era una donna e che d’improvviso si ritrovava a sentire e pensare davvero come una donna, stupita e sconvolta di quanto fosse difficile comprendersi entro tale declinazione di genere.

O forse, tutto era sempre stato semplice e lei era sempre stata una donna e aveva sempre pensato e agito come una donna.

Erano stati gli altri a non vederla come tale e così anche lei s’era adagiata e adeguata a quella salvifica e rassicurante convinzione.

Ora si ritrovava lì…

Si tolse gli stivali, istintivamente, così come la giacca…

A terra c’era la borsa che s’era portata dietro.

Così alla fine, nanny aveva avuto ragione, anche non sapendolo, che sarebbe riuscita a lasciare al nipote le preziose camicie.

Ne mancava una. Quella che lei s’era risolta ad indossare.

Ce l’aveva addosso…

Tanto peggio di così non sarebbe potuto andare…

Si diresse verso la porta, l’aprì e si ritrovò lo sguardo colmo della figura d’un ragazzetto mezzo addormentato, seduto a terra, la schiena contro la parete.

S’inginocchiò a svegliarlo…

“Monsieur…” – chiese quello assonnato…

“Quanto possiamo restare?” – chiese Oscar severa e diretta, nemmeno sapeva se la questione funzionava così.

“Oh…les messieurs…di sotto…m’hanno detto quanto volete…stavo qui fuori per vedere se vi servisse altro…monsieur…”.

“Si…” – ammise Oscar, un sospiro fondo – “Potresti procurarmi una camicia? Una qualsiasi…basta che sia pulita…e dell’acqua?”.

“Sissignore!” – saltò su quello, neanche il tempo d’allungare la mano che tre monete sonanti ci scivolarono dentro, allungate dall’altra.

“Un’altra cosa…”.

“Oui monsieur?”.

“Non voglio che nessuno ci disturbi! Se farai buona guardia…domani ti spetterà un’altra moneta!”.

Labbra strette e sguardo fiero, il ragazzino annuì e corse via come il vento.

Qualche istante…

L’acqua venne recuperata in fretta…

“Monsieur…per la camicia…mi ci vuole…un poco di tempo…”.

“Va bene…lasciala pure qui fuori…per terra…”.

“Monsieur…” – abbozzò il moccioso che temeva d’aver deluso il latore della richiesta.

Oscar allungò un’altra moneta: “Mi basta averla per domattina…non preoccuparti…”.

“Sissignore!” – sorrise l’altro, gli occhi lucidi e bocca sdentata – “No…no…forse so dove trovarla…facciamo così…io la lascio qui fuori e busso…ma piano però…così i signori non li si disturba!”.

Sorrise l’altra, immaginandosi che il lieve tocco alla porta non avrebbe disturbato proprio nulla e nessuno.

S’immaginò, il rossore infiammò un poco le guance al pensiero che davvero il moccioso avrebbe mai potuto disturbarli…

Che mai sarebbe mai potuto accadere tra lei e André!?

Rientrando e chiudendosi la porta alle spalle, Oscar François de Jarjayes si sorprese di ciò che le mani presero a fare e spiegare e…

_Lei deve vivere..._

_Non merita di sopravvivere e basta..._

_La sua luce...lei...tutto scomparirebbe..._

_Che razza di discorsi?!_

Si ritrovò di nuovo accanto al letto, André dormiente a faccia in su, le braccia lungo i fianchi, le mani aperte, la bocca dischiusa…

Pareva pesare oltre il dovuto, anche se a lei sembrava dimagrito, che ci mise del bello e del buono a sfilare da sotto il corpo del soldato che ora dormiva davvero, beato e silenzioso, la coperta di lana.

Era estate ormai ma la brezza di mare, sottile e suadente tra gl’infissi sbilenchi, soffiava dentro la stanza salmastra umidità, sentori di oceano cupo e luoghi lontani e istanti ignoti.

Nei gesti un poco impacciati, rotolavano domande assurde…

_Che diavolo gli è preso ad André di finire in quello stato…_

_Per una donna…_

_Una donna…_

Nemmeno se lo chiese…

Nemmeno s’avventurò a soffermarsi sulla questione…

C’era una donna di mezzo, il senso di tutta la questione era sapere chi fosse…

Non aveva indizi…

Nemmeno per un istante le venne alcun dubbio sull’esistenza dell’altra…

D’istinto allora, come a scacciare la presenza evanescente e sconosciuta dell’altra, una donna misteriosa ma a tal punto importante d’aver indotto André a prendere una decisone così severa…

D’istinto le dita s’allungarono a scostare un ricciolo ribelle dal viso dell’altro, scomposto per via dello strano alterco che aveva contrapposto l’orgoglio di entrambi, sulla scia della necessità di sapere da parte di lei e lui no, lui non aveva ceduto questa volta.

Le dita rimasero lì, appoggiate alla guancia, in ascolto della pelle un poco ispida per via della barba incolta.

Davvero un pessimo soldato…

Capelli e barba lunghi…

Fosse stato uno dei suoi soldati, si sarebbe guadagnato uno stipendio decurtato e una nota di biasimo.

Ma André non era uno dei suoi soldati…

Non era più il suo attendente.

Non era più nulla per lei se non un amico…

L’essenza dell’altro dunque emergeva, depurata dalle convenzioni, dalle regole stabilite per distinguere gli essere umani a seconda che fossero nati in una reggia, in un castello, in una baracca o persino sotto le arcate di Pont Marie.

André era…

Non le doveva più nulla arrivati a quel punto.

Nemmeno sincerità.

_Chi è quella donna?_

_Lei deve vivere..._

_Non merita di sopravvivere e basta..._

_La sua luce...lei...tutto scomparirebbe..._

Nemmeno s’avvicinò a immaginare chi sarebbe potuta essere…

Una che aveva conosciuto André o per lo meno doveva averlo almeno veduto…

Eppure quella non s’era voltata, non s’era accorta di lui…

E lui, per non tradirsi e non tradire lei, aveva deciso di lasciare tutto.

Anche _lei…_

Lei, non _l’altra,_ ma proprio lei…

Si ritrovò in preda a una strana sorta di repulsione avverso a tale visione.

E se l’altra non l’avesse nemmeno veduto André?

Se l’altra nemmeno sapesse chi era André…

_André…_

_André…_

Rimase a osservarlo…

Un istante…

Nel silenzio udì il mesto bussare alla porta.

Frusciare di qualcuno che rimestava dietro il sudicio legno.

S’avviò verso l’uscio…

Passetti veloci…

A terra, la porta aperta piano, s’afflosciò davvero una camiciola leggera.

La raccolse.

Era pulita, fredda, stoffa giallina seppur odorava di sapone lieve.

Rientrò e prese a spogliarsi per indossare l’indumento di fortuna, così da riporre la camicia che aveva addosso assieme alle altre, che André, se davvero era intenzionato a partire, ne avrebbe avuto necessità.

Il cambio fu rapido, la camicia indossata solo da alcune ore rimase appoggiata alla seggiola, la borsa in bella mostra, leggermente aperta, così da indurre a comprendere che quelli erano indumenti che appartenevano all’altro.

André avrebbe afferrato la borsa e se ne sarebbe andato.

I gesti, i propri, inspiegabilmente suscitarono rabbia, che lei non gli doveva nulla, lei avrebbe dovuto fermarlo.

Dunque perché rendergli così facile la questione?

La mente via via distrutta dalla visione delle assurde direzioni in cui si sarebbe incamminata l’esistenza, si ritrovò inondata dall’angoscia che spazzò via ogni residuo barlume di dannate congetture.

L’altro sentiero conduceva verso un luogo buio, selva oscura e fitta…

André sarebbe partito davvero e allora il vuoto e il silenzio sarebbero stati definitivi.

Un solo bicchiere era rimasto integro.

Oscar iniziò a sentire freddo. Si versò un altro sorso di vino, lo bevve in fretta così che quello sarebbe andato subito allo stomaco e poi alla testa e avrebbe davvero annebbiato i sensi.

Attese, qualche istante…

Attese…

Si voltò di nuovo dalla parte di André, lo vide…

Si sedette di nuovo e sgusciò sotto la coperta andando a sistemarsi accanto all’altro.

Vicino, non vicinissima…

Vicino, nemmeno troppo lontana…

Che chiuse gli occhi Oscar François de Jarjayes e rimase lì, in ascolto del respiro dell’altro, lieve adesso e non più affannato, come di chi ha ancora in corpo vino infausto capace di rimescolare sogni e incubi.

Rammentò le stanze vuote a Palazzo Jarjayes, la ricerca spasmodica e muta di un appiglio, un indizio capace di rivelare cosa era scorso nella testa dell’altro, cosa avesse incrinato il cuore e soprattutto loro...

Rammentò, la stanza vuota di André.

E ora, averlo lì, il respiro silenzioso e il corpo abbandonato…

S’avvicinò ancora…

Pungeva la vicinanza e poi s’allargava rimbalzandole addosso, inquietando i sensi, sprofondando nell’antica vicinanza all’amico, mai disturbata da nulla.

Eppure, a un certo punto della vita, l’amico era diventato attendente e non più fratello, servo e non più pari.

Convenzioni, regole, leggi s’erano abbattute addosso ma loro avevano finto di cucirsele addosso, di approvarle, come abiti troppo stretti per entrambi.

Erano andati oltre anche se lei ci aveva messo più tempo di André ad accorgersene.

Ora quelle convenzioni erano lì, schiacciate tra i due corpi, evanescenti come il respiro.

Pungevano le dita…

Pungeva il respiro…

Le parve d’avere sonno, di cadere entro la nebbia che il vino, buono o cattivo che fosse, aveva sollevato sugli occhi, sprofondando la mente nella rassegnazione colma della vicinanza dell’altro.

Le parve di cadere, così che fu costretta a chiudere gli occhi davvero e a farsi piccola, rannicchiarsi contro l’altro.

Sarebbe rimasta lì, così che quando l’altro si sarebbe svegliato, l’avrebbe chiamato di nuovo, gli avrebbe fatto sputare l’arcano, l’avrebbe convinto a...

_Non partire..._

_Impossibile!_

Le condizioni dettate da André erano impossibili!

Rammentò l’incedere di pochi istanti prima.

La forza di André, la sua rabbia, il disprezzo che gli aveva letto negli occhi. E allo stesso tempo la sensuale smania di essere lì, lui sopra di lei, quel tanto da impedirle di sgusciare via, ma non abbastanza da impedirglielo sul serio.

Pareva quasi, dunque, che lui l’avesse fatto apposta.

Forzare al punto la tensione fino a che lei, solo lei, sarebbe stata costretta a sottrarsi, tutto per via di quel dannatissimo orgoglio che pareva forgiato nella fucina del demonio.

Ma lì, in quel momento nulla e nessuno avrebbe forzato i gesti.

Nulla e nessuno, nemmeno André, le avrebbe impedito d’ascoltare la sinuosa dolcezza che spezzava il respiro, l’orgogliosa tenerezza che sollevava il desiderio.

Che la mano destra s’aprì appoggiandosi al petto lieve e tiepido dell’altro e di colpo il riverbero si fece intenso, nel silenzio il battito s’espanse, andando a colpire il proprio battito, allacciandosi entro una melodia un poco stonata, non uniforme, ritmicamente dissonante.

La mano rimase appoggiata, la frustata corse lungo i muscoli scivolando addosso, come fosse stata una creatura spuntata all’improvviso da un cespuglio, un essere innocuo ma pur sempre sorprendente, che, forse più spaventato dell’avversario estraneo, tenta di fuggire e incespica nell’ostacolo e gli striscia sopra, suscitando l’impulso di fuggire.

La mano si staccò appunto, sottoposta all’insolita reazione.

Poi no, la sensazione di cadere si dissolse e allora appoggiò di nuovo la mano, aperta, mentre la testa si fece contro l’altro e la fronte s’appoggiò alla spalla. Strisciò su di essa, come per massaggiare le tempie contro il corpo dell’altro.

La pressione s’innervò nelle viscere…

S’ingarbugliarono le pulsioni…

Risalirono alla testa i miasmi del vino assieme alla placida contrattura d’un immaginario orgasmo…

Sconosciuto ardore infiammò la coscienza…

Gli occhi rimasero chiusi.

Il corpo, frastornato dalla vicinanza, annebbiato dal vino, instupidito dall’assurda decisione di partire, non ebbe più capacità di restarsene in disparte, finendo per cadere davvero, che la bocca s’aprì piano per appoggiarsi sulla pelle dell’altro, lì, tra la spalla nuda e il collo libero.

Di colpo, all’unisono, la bocca colse il sentore minerale della pelle, un poco forte, potente, capace d’inebriare e distruggere al tempo stesso ogni brandello di residua vergogna, e le dita s’aprirono e graffiarono piano il petto, per cogliere anch’esse la consistenza morale dell’altro, il suo essere altro da sé.

Si stupì…

Per un istante, provò invidia per la famigerata donna che non aveva avuto in animo d’accorgersi del sangue dell’altro…

Sangue pulsante, lieve e potente, nelle vene, sotto la pelle bianca e altrettanto lieve.

_La mano scorse sul petto, accarezzando astratte geometrie circolari._

_Le dita si bearono del tocco che correva oltre, regalando l’intenso incedere nei sensi dell’altro._

A lei pareva che André dormisse…

Che no…

Prese a tossicchiare quello, che non le rimase che ritrarsi spaventata dall’idea che l’altro avesse intuito ciò che stava accadendo.

Attese, Oscar François de Jarjayes…

Attese, immobile, quasi senza respirare.

S’accorse che le labbra bruciavano….

Doveva essere stato il vino.

Tutto bruciava in realtà…

Le dita…

Le guance…

Eppure non era tepore…

Non era mancanza d’aria…

Era...

_Calore gelido…_

_Brivido silenzioso…_

_Muscoli scossi…_

_Lampo oscuro…_

_Occhi sgranati…_

S’accordarono di nuovo i respiri e lei tornò lieve a respirare piano mentre ascoltava il silenzioso respiro dell’altro.

Si sentì stanca, distrutta, frantumata dal pensiero che quell’istante a breve sarebbe stato inondato dalla luce del mattino, che avrebbe strappato l’altro a sé, alle proprie mani, alla propria vista, al proprio sentire…

_Chi sei André Grandier?_

_Da quando sei così, come ti stai mostrando adesso?_

Sprofondò giù, dentro di sé, dentro l’altro che sarebbe partito, che non sarebbe stato più lì…

_André…_

_La sua stanza vuota…_

_La stalla silenziosa…_

_Il cavallo solo, impaziente d’essere ammansito di nuovo dalla stessa mano, dalla stessa voce…_

_I passi lievi sulla ghiaia…_

_Il sorriso accennato…_

Tutto prese a inondare la mente...

Oscar François de Jarjayes chiuse di nuovo gli occhi, tentando di respirare piano, di non fare alcun rumore a intaccare e violare il mesto momento.

Ma fu André, a quel punto, nel sonno, a voltarsi davvero, che lei se lo ritrovò disteso di lato, il viso al viso, la bocca alla bocca.

Si stupì Oscar François de Jarjayes del proprio istinto di non arretrare ma di restare lì, a sfidare l’altro e la sua arroganza che non aveva avuto ritegno d’addormentarsi.

Chiuse gli occhi…

Lo sentì muoversi ancora…

Intese calore…

La mano allungata, scivolò oltre il braccio.

La cinse piano, di nuovo, senza alcun rumore, senza neppure una parola…

Le labbra si schiusero, la bocca s’aprì lentamente…

Il mugghiare del mare si perse nella muta nebbia della notte che scioglieva le sue ore come trecce libere dalla costrizione di una acconciatura imposta dalle convenzioni del giorno.

_Quell’uomo s’era accesa la pipa…_

_Boccate fonde…_

_Volute silenziose…_

_Acre odore di tabacco…_

_Nessun altro rumore, se non che la porta alle spalle doveva essere rimasta aperta._

_Chissà, forse quella mocciosa era là dietro, a origliare!?_

_Avevi stretto i pugni…_

_Gli occhi avevano scavato nella stanza sconosciuta, doveva essere lo studio del padrone di casa, il Generale Augustin Reynier Jarjayes. _

_Tutto era al suo posto, tutto in ordine, arredamento sobrio e scarno, l’uomo seduto alla scrivania, di fronte a te, e tu seduto di fronte a lui._

_La sedia era troppo alta e non riuscivi a toccare terra con i piedi…_

_Nel silenzio avevi preso a muover le punte, ondeggiando i piedi, ammansendo così la rabbia dell’attesa, la paura del verdetto, a sfogare il nervoso delle domande come fossero chicchi di grandine._

_Per via del timore e per via della speranza istintiva che saresti potuto restare, perché quella…_

_Quella là fuori…_

_Istinto infantile…_

_Sai leggere?_

_Il fumo aspirato e poi lasciato sfogare dalle narici…_

_Era un mostro marino quello seduto avanti a sé, non un uomo…_

_Un mugugno - Un poco…_

_E scrivere?_

_Un altro mugugno, sulle spine, labbra strette…_

_Mmmh - la testa aveva negato…_

_Non sai scrivere?! – il tono alterato…_

_No…si…un poco…lavoravo con mio padre…era un falegname…e ferrava i cavalli...anche...quand’era necessario..._

_Come a dire, quando mai avrei avuto tempo e modo d’imparare a leggere e scrivere come si deve?!_

_Ti esprimi correttamente però! Non sembri proprio il figlio di un falegname…_

_Maman mi ha insegnato! Diceva che anche se anche non si è signori…mica si dev’essere ignoranti..._

_Tua madre era saggia! Peccato sia morta…._

_Una voluta di fumo…_

_Una pausa…_

_Un tremito…_

_Maman era morta, si…_

_Perché ricordarmelo!?_

_La gola s’era chiusa…_

_Senti…è inutile piangere. Tua madre è morta. Potrai restare qui…aiuterai tua nonna…_

_Duplice sussulto soffocato…_

_Uno, imploso dentro le viscere…_

_L’altro alle tue spalle…_

_Che forse anche quella mocciosa era felice…_

_Grazie signore…_

_Sai cavalcare?_

_No…signore…_

_Tuo padre ferrava i cavalli e tu non sai cavalcare! Che razza di situazione! Va bene…imparerai al più presto! Ti affiderò mio figlio…_

_L’attenzione catturata…_

_Vostro…figlio..._

_Si…anzi…tua nonna ti avrà già spiegato quindi sarà meglio esser chiari. Oscar è mio figlio…ma è una femmina per intenderci. L’ho designata mio erede dunque un giorno sarà un soldato…Sua Maestà prenderà in considerazione la sua candidatura come Comandante delle Guardie Reale…ed anche se ciò non dovesse avverarsi, mio figlio dovrà comunque essere in grado di perpetrare il casato dei Jarjayes nelle gerarchie militari più vicine alla famiglia reale!_

_Il fiume di parole s’era abbattuto su di te…_

_Avevi compreso quasi tutto, se non che la tua impressione era stata corretta._

_Quella là fuori era una mocciosa…_

_Una femmina…_

_Una bambina insomma…_

_E’ tutto chiaro?_

_Avevi annuito, che a fare la figura dello sciocco non ci tenevi proprio e prima o poi l’avresti compreso che stava accadendo in quella casa._

_Non dovrà mai accaderle nulla…ma di certo non avrai il compito di reggerle la sottana o cogliere fiori per lei…_

_La destra del generale era volteggiata in aria, come a scacciare simili visioni nefaste, fumo negli occhi immaginare la figlia vestita da damina intenta ad intrecciare ghirlande._

_Nessuna replica…_

_La testa era rimasta ritta, l’attenzione piena dunque, ma t’eri sentito impietrito dentro, come se spire invisibili avessero preso ad avvolgerti._

_Solo che non lo sapevi proprio da dove fossero arrivate…_

Il dannato sogno mescolato al sogno...

_L’avevi afferrato per il bavero della giacca..._

Quando mai poteva essere accaduto, se non quando da mocciosi vi prendevate per la giacchetta?!

Quando mai?!

_André aveva aperto gli occhi..._

_Ti aveva guardato e così..._

A un pollice dalla faccia ma non c’era odore di sapone, nulla…

_Il disprezzo, quello sì, lo stesso disprezzo che ti aveva riservato nella scuderia..._

_Ch’era salito il tuo sprezzante intento di cavargli dalla faccia quell’espressione…_

_Il tempo di sporgersi e catturare le labbra…_

_Il tempo di scorrere alla nuca e tenere lì la testa, mentre il corpo, senza peso, s’adagiava su quello di lui, attirato dalla presa, tenuto fermo dal bacio…_

Liberamente...

Baciò la bocca…

Liberamente...

Accolse l’abbraccio dell’altro…


	11. Baiser d'adieu

_Noi leggevamo un giorno per diletto_ _  
Di Lancillotto, come amor lo strinse:  
Soli eravamo e senza alcun sospetto.  
  
_

_Per più fiate gli occhi ci sospinse_ _  
Quella lettura, e scolorocci il viso:  
Ma solo un punto fu quel che ci vinse.  
  
_

_Quando leggemmo il disiato riso_ _  
Esser baciato da cotanto amante,  
Questi, che mai da me non fia diviso,  
  
_

_La bocca mi baciò tutto tremante:___  
Galeotto fu il libro e chi lo scrisse;  
Quel giorno più non vi leggemmo avante.

_ Dante, Commedia, Inferno, Canto V _

_Kiss me hard before you go_

_Summertime sadness_

_I just want you to know_

_That baby, you the best_

_I got that summertime, summertime sadness_

_Summertime sadness_

_Lana del Rey_

** **

** _Baiser d’adieu_ **

_Port du Brest, nuit…_

_André…_

_Gli occhi lo cercarono..._

_Lo vide, appoggiato al muro della scuderia, braccia consente, aria severa, in attesa, come al solito._

_Aggrappato alla vita di lei, ai suoi ordini, alle sue balzane pensate._

_Stavolta i passi la portarono ad avvicinarsi._

_Non udiva rumori, nessun rimestare di ferri o nitriti di cavalli o grida di fabbri o inservienti…_

_Nessun andirivieni nonostante fosse quasi il tramonto._

_Luce lilla ammantava le cime dei pioppi poco più in là, le betulle agitavano al vento le tenere foglie, le fontane zampillavano esigui getti, le condotte chiuse dal mastro fontaniere, in previsione della notte._

_Il mastro fontaniere…_

_Chissà se ci aveva parlato lo strano scienziato…_

_Perle liquide schizzate sul selciato di mattoni rossi, asciugate dal calore della pietra e dissolte in un istante._

_Le dita si strinsero attorno al bavero della giacca dell’altro…_

_André aprì gli occhi e la guardò severo. _

_Ad un pollice da lei ma lei non sentiva nessun odore di sapone, nulla…_

_Intravide disprezzo, quello sì, lo stesso disprezzo che lui le aveva riservato nella scuderia._

_Salì il proprio sprezzante intento di cavargli dalla faccia quell’espressione…_

_Il tempo di sporgersi e catturare le labbra…_

_Il tempo di scorrere alla nuca e tenere lì la testa, mentre il corpo, senza peso, s’adagiava su quello di lui, attirato dalla presa, tenuto fermo dal bacio…_

_Le labbra corsero lungo l’arteria del collo a disegnare rintocchi lievi..._

_Morsero i denti..._

_Morsero la pelle, le curve dell’anima, gli anfratti insondati del sesso, a dirigere il respiro dapprima disarmonico, poi ricomposto entro una sorta di cadenza roca, intaccata solo dallo stacco secco d’un secondo respiro, tremante e fulgido…_

_E poi un altro ancora…_

_Risalirono dalle viscere..._

_Baci d’orgoglio..._

_Geometrie d’abbracci e morbidi graffi..._

_Lo sguardo chiuso al nero fondo del tremore, le forze avvinghiate entro spire verticali sempre più strette e livide…_

_Per un istante gli occhi s’incontrarono…_

_Nessun cedimento…_

_Nessuna vertigine…_

_Il rispetto relegato negli antri delle antiche convenzioni._

_Caddero i corpi, giù, nell’istinto dell’incedere intenso…_

_Nell’insondato desiderio d’appagarsi…_

_L’impalpabile tela che aveva retto l’incontro prese a stracciarsi, dapprima sospinta, poi strattonata, infine lacerata dal fremere della forza, dall’affondo che ruppe il silenzio…_

_Grido muto..._

_Sgraziato respiro..._

Persi nell’alba nebbiosa e sfatta...

Il riposo ormai sconfitto dalla smania d’un corpo da colmare e così trafiggere lo smarrimento del giorno nuovo.

Che giunse infine l’alba…

Cigolii di carretti lungo le stradacce sconnesse…

Voci dapprima basse, come sospese al sollevarsi del chiarore del sole…

Legna arsa e ormai distrutta…

Strida d’uccelli…

Camini fumanti…

Odore di pane appena sfornato e farinosa rabbia…

Rintocchi lontani annunciavano le lodi del mattino…

Poche domande ancorate ai brandelli di sonno ormai rotto e svanito…

_Dimmi che ne sarà di noi…_

_***_

Gli occhi s’aprirono piano e la luce colmò lo smarrimento.

S’accorse d’aver dormito…

Quanto…

Una specie di scampanellio prolungato, da lontano, richiamava la mente allo scopo unico di quel giorno.

Intuì il corpo dell’altra, accanto a sé, allungò la mano per toccarla.

Un istante di esitazione, che così avrebbe rischiato di svegliarla.

Ritrasse le dita, limitandosi a osservare il volto.

Dormiva…

Il respiro muto, il corpo immobile…

Il profilo bello e abbandonato, le labbra dischiuse, anch’esse lievi e un poco bianche, asciutte…

Il corpo rannicchiato, come a nascondersi dagli sguardi sbiechi di attimi estranei alla sua vita.

Non resistette e l’abbracciò, la tenne stretta ancora un poco, mentre l’indice ripassava il profilo della bocca, piano però che sennò l’avrebbe davvero svegliata.

S’abbandonò al respiro muto, al corpo molle e lieve, al sonno che aveva ancora in pugno la coscienza e gl’intenti bellicosi.

_Amare non significa sacrificarsi…_

_Amare significa imporre un sacrificio alla persona amata.*_

_E nessuno con un poco d’amore in corpo potrebbe mai arrivare a tanto._

_Potrai mai comprenderlo Oscar?_

_Potrai mai giungere a comprendere un amore così grande?_

_Così spaventosamente fondo che il solo pensiero di separarsi dall’altro fa tremare il sangue nelle vene mentre un grido straziante imprigiona la gola?_

_Nascondersi nell’altro…_

_Fondersi all’altro…_

_Morire persino nell’altro…_

_Se tutto ciò fosse il bene dell’altro..._

_Allora questa sarebbe la soluzione._

_Ci si nasconde assieme…_

_Ma i cuori saranno sempre due._

_E nessuno potrà nasconderci per sempre._

_Perché se l’altro ama, allora anche noi siamo liberi di amare._

_Se l’altro muore per noi, allora anche noi moriamo per lui._

_E se noi moriamo, anche l’altro muore._

_Si muore assieme…_

_Dunque è bene non amare più…_

_E’ bene che nessuno chieda all’altro di nasconderlo o nascondersi in lui._

_E’ bene non rischiare d’essere amati e non rischiare d’imporre all’altro alcun biasimevole sacrificio._

_André Grandier..._

_Potresti non tornare più._

_Dunque colei che ami sarebbe libera…_

_Mai le imporresti alcun sacrificio._

_Forse è questo l’amore più grande…_

_Forse è questo l’amore più puro che potrai mai offrire._

André Grandier scivolò fuori dal letto.

Qualche istante immobile per comprendere se davvero sarebbe andato fino in fondo.

La luce dell’alba annichiliva gl’intenti, frantumava le residue forze, graffiava l’orgoglio che mai s’era sollevato a quel modo negli anni addietro.

Poi lo sguardo si sgranò alla visione di una camicia appoggiata sulla seggioletta.

Era uno dei suoi indumenti ma non rammentava d’averlo portato con sé.

Si voltò, scorse di nuovo al volto dell’altra, scorse la camicia indossata, una tela un poco grezza, stavolta lo stupore fu non riconoscerla come una delle sue.

Scorse la borsa, ci rovistò dentro intimorito dal contenuto familiare. Erano altri indumenti, suoi.

Ne riconosceva la tela, ne intuiva il viaggio, dalle mani pietose di sua nonna, sin lì, a mezzo della messaggera dormiente.

André Grandier afferrò la stoffa appoggiata alla seggiola, se la mise addosso, in fretta.

Intuì la contrazione del cuore, che quella camicia fredda, pur essendo la propria, pareva recare con sé, come rosa del mattino appena baciata dal sole, l’odore di lei, sentore di pelle conosciuta, sprigionata lieve, come davvero lei fosse ancora stretta tra le braccia.

Si contrasse l’orgoglio.

S’incrinarono gli intenti.

Poi la mente decise d’imboccare il bizzarro sentiero dell’astio e della ripicca, relegando nell’angolo il buon senso.

_Chissà com’era accaduto che alla fine lei fosse riuscita a trovarlo!?_

Pura casualità, che - se si considerava che lei era giunta fino a Brest - il motivo doveva essere stato conferire con il Conte di Fersen.

E lì, per pura casualità, doveva aver saputo che anche lui era parimenti a Brest.

Punse dunque il pensiero che lei era lì, davvero vicina, ma chissà dov’era stata _prima_, chissà chi aveva veduto, con chi aveva parlato...

Senz’altro il Conte di Fersen…

_Fersen..._

Dunque, se lui non fosse partito…

Se lui non avesse deciso d’imboccare davvero la strada dell’oblio, tutto sarebbe rimasto come prima. Anzi, forse sarebbe stato peggio, perché adesso André Grandier era certo che Oscar François de Jarjayes non l’avrebbe mai amato.

Oscar François de Jarjayes amava il Conte Hans Axel von Fersen.

Il viaggio era stato intrapreso per Fersen, qualunque ne fosse il motivo.

E quel pensiero avrebbe ucciso l’amore che lui provava per lei.

_Che idiozia…_

L’amore che soffoca l’amore…

L’amore che distrugge l’amore…

_Che idiozia!_

_E..._

_Dannazione..._

_Chissà com’era accaduto che lei avesse indossato la sua camicia anziché una delle proprie!?_

_Dunque le aveva portate con sé..._

_Chissà..._

Sua nonna doveva aver così insistito che lei l’aveva sicuramente accontentata, per ammansirne l’angoscia...

_E..._

_Dannazione..._

_Ormai era tardi…_

Lui aveva scisso le esistenze…

Lei gli aveva chiesto con insistenza di _quella donna_, la donna di cui lui si era perdutamente innamorato.

Non aveva colto il senso delle risposte, del vuoto scavato dall’amore impossibile.

Dunque non aveva alcun senso restare e torturarsi ulteriormente.

Avrebbe rischiato di tradirsi.

Avrebbe rischiato d’annientare lei, se non si fosse più fatto bastare solo gli sguardi, solo gli ordini, solo le chiacchierate alla sera o le chiose e i pettegolezzi.

_Amare non significa sacrificarsi…_

_Amare significa imporre un sacrificio alla persona amata..._

Era il giorno fissato per l’imbarco.

André ricompose la coperta, coprendo il corpo addormentato, raggomitolato e stretto a sé.

Si chinò avvicinandosi al viso, contemplandolo quasi senza respirare, per non svegliarla.

_Fuggi di nuovo, fuggi da lei e da ciò che siete stati e da ciò che non sarete mai._

_Fuggi prima di distruggerla e distruggere te stesso._

_Fuggire non è la soluzione, questo l’hai sempre saputo…_

_Ma avere la forza di fuggire..._

_E’ possibile, da qualche parte, trovare quella forza e provarci, a fuggire?!_

_Fuggendo non risolverai nulla._

_Ma fuggi ugualmente…_

_Oscar..._

_Dimmi che sarà di noi?_

_Oscar..._

_Non dimenticarmi…_

La retorica dei pensieri si schiantò nella testa...

Fuggiva per dimenticarla...

Fuggiva perché lei lo dimenticasse.

Il cuore si contrasse come straziato...

_Oscar..._

_Non dimenticarmi..._

Si chinò ancora di più, le labbra sfiorarono la fronte, una ciocca scomposta rimessa in ordine…

La borsa afferrata in fretta…

***

_Port du Brest, nave da guerra Jason…_

Il sole delle otto lambiva gli alberi ritti del veliero, le vele sapientemente imbrigliate e pronte per essere spiegate non appena le imbarcazioni si fossero trovate in mare aperto.

La passerella era affollata dal via vai di mozzi e marinai, a imbarcare le ultime vettovaglie, frutta fresca, carne secca, barili d’acqua, gallette per la lunga traversata.

E poi polvere da sparo, fucili…

Cordame…

Indumenti pesanti…

Era quasi estate…

Il viaggio sarebbe durato all’incirca due mesi e mezzo, forse tre con venti avversi e tempeste e…

Nulla era certo, né il luogo che lasciava, né quello in cui sarebbe approdato.

L’unica certezza era che stava fuggendo.

L’unica certezza era che stava strappando la tela di quella storia.

Una storia che non gli apparteneva.

Sarebbe stato molto più semplice restare e farsi bastare ciò che s’era fatto bastare per tutti gli anni addietro.

Sarebbe stato più semplice soffocare l’orgoglio, magari affogarlo in un buon bicchiere di vino, nel calpestio sordo del susseguirsi dei giorni, senza infamia, senza colpi di testa, senza respiri o lacrime.

No…

Lo sguardo si sollevò alla maestosità della nave…

André Grandier comprese che ormai era tardi per tirarsi indietro.

Tardi verso se stesso, perché avrebbe perduto la faccia…

Tardi verso di lei, perché se fosse rimasto, avrebbe dovuto replicare alle domande e prima o poi la verità sarebbe emersa.

Aveva tentato di dissuaderla dalla verità ma essa era, per sua essenza, _la sola verità._

_E’ troppo tardi…_

_Non puoi imporle alcun sacrificio!_

“Guarda che faccia!” – sgomitò Marcel Duvall contro Dante Renard alla vista del soldato che si fiondava a grandi falcate verso la lunga passerella – “Mi sa che non hanno combinato nulla quei due!”.

“Tse! Io dico che André avrebbe dovuto cercarsi una bella dama! Te lo ripeto…i suoi gusti a me non interessano ma insomma…” – convenne Dante, fermo, il sacco di patate a penzoloni sulle spalle, in attesa d’osservare meglio l’infingardo ch’era rimasto a terra più a lungo del solito e loro lì a farsi in quattro anche per lui e ancora un poco e sarebbe saltato all’occhio che il soldato André Grandier non era a bordo.

Il sottufficiale di comando alle operazioni di carico della Jason colmò la distanza che lo separava dai due bellimbusti fermi, lì, come statue di sale…

“Che avete da guardare? Continuate a caricare…si salpa fra due ore…ancora un’insubordinazione e passerete la prima settimana di viaggio con una galletta a testa e mezzo bicchiere d’acqua in due!”.

I soldati si guardarono sbuffando e ripresero il lento lavorio, come formiche che a file appaiate entrano ed escono dal ventre del nido, scomparendo nel buio della stiva, mentre altri soldati risalivano, braccia lungo i fianchi e passo lento, così da riposare almeno per il tempo del tragitto che sarebbe scorso prima di mettersi sulle spalle altri sacchi.

“Chissà perché non usano i muli per questo lavoro?!” – sputò Dante, scansando il soldatino Gustav Dumas ch’era invece sulla strada della discesa.

“Sic et simpliciter!” – obiettò quello, grattandosi la testa e ficcandosi la berretta sul capo. Che di nuovo gli toccava aggiustare l’eloquio perché a parlar troppo forbito poi nessuno l’avrebbe compreso.

“La finisci?!” – rimbeccò Dante fermandosi appaiato all’altro.

“Perché i muli sono più intelligenti!” - chiosò Alain Soisson severo, passando accanto a quelli e sfilando veloce verso la stiva – “Se un mulo decide che non gli va di salire, non sale nemmeno con le frustate! Invece noi siamo dei codardi e pur d’avere la nostra razione di gallette siamo disposti a spaccarci la schiena!”.

“Ecce!” - fece spallucce Gustav – “Sic et simpliciter!”.

“Dannazione!” – grugnì Dante.

I tre soldati s’affrettarono così da ritrovarsi di nuovo lì, ad incrociare poi non tanto casualmente i passi, così da disfare una tela di parole intrecciate senza senso, pur di guadarsi in faccia e rimuginare muti sulla bravata ch’era consistita nello scovare un degno sollazzo al soldato triste.

Che però quello pareva essere ancora più triste di prima.

E allora s’era passati a cercar di capire se André Grandier ce l’aveva proprio cucita addosso la severa melanconia oppure si trattava di una colossale e trionfante stanchezza mescolata agli effetti di una altrettanto indicibile sbronza!

Un’occhiata torva lanciata al compare che risaliva sulla passerella, con i due sacchi di patate issati sulle spalle che parevano pesare come macigni di solida pietra al punto da stranire lo sguardo un poco assente.

André Grandier non accennò a saluti o salamelecchi. Scomparve anche lui nella stiva.

Anzi, pareva che da quella stiva non ne sarebbe più uscito fuori.

“Va’…secondo me non l’avete proprio azzeccata!” – cincischiò Dante in tono conclusivo, lisciandosi le unghiacce sulla camicia – “Ecco, André non mi pare poi così triste! Anzi, deve averci _dato dentro_ questa notte. Secondo me tra dieci sacchi crolla a terra e altro che una galletta e mezzo bicchier d’acqua! Non lo tirano su nemmeno se gli promettono di metterlo ai ferri per tutto il resto del viaggio! Sai che forse così conciato sarebbero pure capaci di lasciarlo a terra?!”.

“Non lasceranno a terra nessuno idiota! La Francia vuole la sua fetta d’America e ogni uomo è importante…” – s’intromise Alain Soisson con disprezzo, sbucando dalla stiva – “Alla Francia non frega nulla dell’America e di quei coloni che vogliono vivere per i fatti propri. Alla Francia interessa solo di mettersi di traverso...con quella dannata isola e quei dannati inglesi…e prendersi più terra degli altri! Quindi nessuno verrà lasciato a terra! Tutti saranno utili! Persino Grandier!”.

Alain Soisson l’aveva veduto passare, l’altro, uno scarso segno del capo da che non si erano rivisti dalla sera precedente, che Alain se n’era davvero andato a dormire, ma Grandier pareva non aver davvero chiuso occhio o forse doveva aver già attraversato l’oceano, seppur solo con la mente.

Alain Soisson si volse indietro, come a richiamare alla mente l’effigie del soldato, inghiottita dal buio della stiva, bocca gigantesca capace di fagocitare gli uomini e i loro pensieri e i loro amori e le loro fughe.

Ecco, al soldato Soisson pareva proprio che l’altro fosse in fuga...

“Solo che…” – azzardò Alain sovrappensiero.

“Solo che!?” – replicarono in coro i compari…

“Solo che…” – si contrasse Alain.

La conversazione s’arenò alla vista del sottufficiale in seconda e poi, sul cassero di poppa dell’uniforme sgargiante e severa del Capitano della Jason.

E dietro a quello…

_“Deux griffons...”- _saltellò Gustav, disegnando nell’aria l’effige dell’animale – “_Et trois flèches d'or... et deux épées d'argent garnies d'or passées en sautoir dans une couronne d'or..._”.

“Ma che stai dicendo?!” – stizzosi d’ignoranza si ribellarono gli altri.

Gustav mantenne lo sguardo verso l’alto – “_Le blason von Fersen_...” – spiegò trottando via a ripescare altri sacchi di patate.

I soldatacci issarono gli occhi scorgendo il Colonnello dei Dragoni di Svezia, Conte Hans Axel von Fersen, che mostrava, anche quello, un’aria piuttosto contrita, seppur il viso bello contro il vento del mattino spaziava impettito allo scenario sotto di sé mentre, i capelli legati alla meno peggio, scompigliati dalle spire d’aria che si divertivano a infastidire la vista.

L’atteggiamento era severo e sprezzante ma di fatto anche l’ufficiale appariva un poco sulle spine, ammutolito alla visione dei bastioni in pietra del porto, come se da quelli stesse tentando di trarre la forza per scacciare l’immagine di sé, di lì a breve disperso in mezzo all’oceano, non più la terra ferma sotto i piedi, bensì il pavimento arcuato e scivoloso d’una nave da guerra.

Alain Soisson squadrò gli ufficiali, sputò a terra, come a scrollarsi di dosso il senso di compatimento che sgorgava inevitabile contro di quelli, ossia contro tutti quelli che portavano in guerra soldati che non ci sarebbero mai andati in guerra, se non fosse stato per la paga promessa.

Soldi contro vite umane.

Le guerre in fondo erano e sarebbero state perpetrate solo per motivi di conquista, che – questo sì – a loro poveracci non fregava davvero un accidente di nulla.

Riprese a scendere verso la stiva Alain Soisson e i compari un poco contrariati rimasero lì, appesi alla chiosa perduta e senza seguito, come troncata da pensieri senza senso e inutili da spendere.

Si domandava, in effetti, Alain Soisson, chi mai avrebbe dimostrato una tale insensatezza d’animo da partire per una guerra che non importava a nessuno, se non per un motivo interiore e sfuggente, se non per sfuggire a chissà quale disfatta, amorosa e pubblica?!

Si domandava da chi stava fuggendo André Grandier, che quello aveva riservato che poche parole quando s’era arruolato.

Un guaio con una donna...

Una bella donna...

L’andirivieni proseguì per un’altra buona ora.

Frenesia variopinta di mercanzie, casse di polvere da sparo, cordame, gabbie di polli, contro la luce del sole che sorgeva alto...

Chiacchiericcio di gente che iniziava a radunarsi attorno alle navi che a breve avrebbero lasciato Brest, contro le grida secche dei marinai che imbastivano le sartie così da averle in pugno una volta che fosse stato necessario liberare le vele…

Madri e padri, figli e fratelli, amanti e mogli…

Gente che annusava l’orgoglio…

Gente che magari non aveva nessuno sulle navi ma ci teneva a esser parte del grandioso meccanismo della guerra, così da poterne poi riportarne il racconto in giro per la Francia.

Il sonno pesava come una coperta spessa sugli occhi.

L’agitazione dei muscoli sfatti colpì i sensi e la luce ferì come una lama, così come i suoni più intensi riportarono al giorno.

La mano s’allungò d’istinto mentre alla mente riemergevano i frammenti distorti e scomposti della giornata precedente, il volto di Fersen, la corsa, l’incontro…

“Monsieur…è tardi…” - la voce del moccioso sbattuta in faccia - “Madame di sotto dice che non attenderà oltre…che v’ha consentito di restare anche troppo e che se restate vuole altri soldi…”.

Il solerte domestico pensò bene di fare da sé e cercare prima che l’ospite fosse del tutto in sé.

Le monete allungate la sera precedente avevano commosso i sensi e reso abili le mani.

S’infilò lesto sotto la coperta, certo di trovare il sacchetto con le monete, ben custodito, perché altrove, di altro denaro non ve n’era ombra.

Che per poco non cacciò un grido...

Che anche l’altra si ritrovò sveglia, gli occhi sbarrati, l’immagine della stanza sconosciuta e poi quella del ragazzino ch’era ad un passo da lei…

Occhi sgranati e mano destra nella mano sinistra dell’altro, rapida e furente...

“Che fai?” – chiese Oscar minacciosa…

Il moccioso non fece a tempo a scansarsi…

“Monsieur…”.

Tutto si scompose e tutto si ricompose…

I capelli scompigliati, l’espressione minacciosa, la domanda che sibilò tra i denti, la dannazione…

“Dove sei?”.

Oscar si tirò su, non aveva avuto tempo di ricomporsi secondo il consueto abbigliamento…

La camicia era aperta, aperta si…

Le mani corsero ai lembi stringendo la stoffa.

_Liberamente..._

_La bocca baciata..._

“Dov’è andato?”.

_Liberamente..._

_Le braccia dell’altro ad abbracciarla..._

“Monsieur…” – balbettò il moccioso che rimase impietrito – “Madem…voi…”.

“Dov’è andato?!” – ripetuto veloce e secco, mentre si voltava e tentava di chiudere i lacci della camicia, le dita intorpidite dalla stanchezza e dallo smacco che il mocciosetto avesse compreso attraverso modi del tutto inconsulti la declinazione del sesso…

“Dov’è!?” – gridò di nuovo, secca, voltandosi, che il moccioso comprese, e anche se fino a quel momento non avrebbe mai potuto immaginarlo...

Ma la faccia di quella che si trovava davanti…

Il viso…

Il moccioso era grandicello…

Si passò la manica sul viso, si pulì il naso con la mano…

“Mademoiselle…per servirvi…devo trovarvi _le ton fidéle ami_?”.

“Le mon fidéle…”.

Oscar appoggiò i piedi a terra, s’accorse che la borsa era scomparsa e così la camicia che aveva lasciato sulla sedia.

“Dove...”.

I tasselli presero a risorgere nella mente.

_Svegliati!_

_Nulla..._

_Inaudito!_

_Si era addormentato..._

_André si era bellamente addormentato..._

_Non s’era nemmeno degnato di restar sveglio!_

“Quello...se ci tenete...credo sia andato al porto...” – sputò il moccioso con un sorrisetto, come a gongolare, che l’altra s’era fatta fregare per benino e _le fidéle ami _se l’era svignata – “ Scommetto che non vi ha pagato?!”.

Gli occhi strabuzzati...

_Pagato..._

_Che..._

_Chi è quella donna?_

_Lei deve vivere..._

_Non merita di sopravvivere e basta..._

_La sua luce...lei...tutto scomparirebbe..._

“Che tu...” – ammise ch’era stata beffata dall’altro e da se stessa, più da se stessa, rapita dal sonno antico, come se non avesse dormito da secoli e dunque non era stata abbastanza all’erta da accorgersi che André s’era svegliato prima di lei e se n’era andato...

Nemmeno una parola...

Di nuovo...

La granitica e sprezzante convinzione del soldato a mantener ferma la propria scelta indusse stizza e rabbia, mescolate all’insano pensiero d’essergli stata, lei, così vicina da non rammentare più se quelli che riemergevano erano brandelli di sogno oppure atti e gesti e...

“Fammi strada…devo raggiungere il porto…devo trovarlo!”.

Congetture estreme sbattevano nelle tempie e montavano di pari passo al dolore acuto, strascico causato dal dannato vino.

Nelle dita e nelle viscere il marchio di ore mute eppure impresse a fuoco…

Nei muscoli lo smarrimento d’essere stata lasciata lì, di nuovo, dall’altro che pareva essersi preso gioco di lei, di nuovo…

_***_

“Certo che questi nobili…se la passano proprio bene!” – i soldati a far la spola tra la terra e il ponte squadrarono il gruppo di ufficiali che sostava poco lontano – “Non fanno mica fatica loro…”.

Che però, d’improvviso, Alain e gli altri sussultarono.

Uno degli ufficiali si staccò dal gruppo, dirigendosi all’apparenza verso di loro.

Pochi passi, che anche uno dei soldati che si stava avviando di nuovo nella stiva, appoggiato il sacco giù dalla spalla, si diresse verso l’ufficiale.

Nessun cenno del capo eppure i due si ritrovavano uno di fronte all’altro.

“Caz…ma quei due si conoscono?!” – sputò Marcel alla vista dell’incontro – “Vatti a fidare del diavolo!?”.

“Alain…che ti sembra di questo?”- rincarò Dante.

“_Le griffon_…” – sussurrò Gustav – “_Et le soldat mélancolique!”._

Alain Soisson rimase muto, un respiro fondo, lo sguardo tagliente ad ammettere che forse anche lui s’era fidato della persona sbagliata.

“Dico che vi avevo avvertito…” – sibilò sprezzante – “Se non state attenti a quello che dite potrebbe essere che qualcuno di cui ci si fida poi finisca per fare il doppio gioco!”.

“Ma...parli di Grandier!? Quello...non aveva detto d’essersi arruolato per dimenticare una donna? E che non aveva nulla a che fare con i bellimbusti nobilucoli dei superiori!?”.

I soldati s’ammutolirono alla vista dello scambio.

André s’era mosso intuendo il cenno dell’altro, onde evitare di farlo avvicinare troppo, che gli avanzi di galera non avessero avuto in animo di ascoltare discorsi indiscreti, né sull’altra, né su null’altro.

Oscar François de Jarjayes era giunta sino a Brest.

Lui l’aveva vista…

Un passo dietro al Conte Hans Axel von Fersen.

Oscar François de Jarjayes amava il Conte Hans Axel von Fersen...

André rimase in silenzio, un solo impercettibile cenno del capo.

Fersen parimenti non pretese omaggi e salutò con analogo mutismo.

Incomprensibile il linguaggio dei due.

Alain Soisson, sempre più stupito, digrignò rabbia. Si sentì d’improvviso defraudato di quella parte di sé che aveva sempre riservato agli amici più fidati.

Del _soldato triste_ s’era fidato, forse erano stati i modi gentili ma non affettati, forse la sobrietà delle parole.

Ma che quello conoscesse il bellimbusto svedese…

“Quindi avete deciso…” – abbozzò Fersen solo per spezzare il silenzio.

Era ovvio, se André Grandier era lì, anche se il conte non era a conoscenza del motivo di una simile scelta.

“Si…” – ammise Fersen tra sé e sé, mentre André restava in silenzio, ch’era lui a non sapere il motivo per cui Oscar François de Jarjayes fosse giunta sino a Brest, o meglio, il motivo lo immaginava e allora avrebbe voluto strapparglielo dalla faccia quello strano sorriso, quasi sinistro, che illuminava l’espressione del conte – “Siete a bordo…è evidente!”.

“Pensavate non sarei partito?”.

“Ecco…in effetti…ieri sera…”.

André intuì che l’altro doveva averlo scorto nel vicolo.

E Fersen ammise di aver riconosciuto André, ma di contro non era certo e non sapeva se André li avesse visti, loro due assieme, il Conte Hans Axel von Fersen e Oscar François de Jarjayes.

E c’era che, dopo la cena della sera precedente, dopo la conversazione accorata, lei aveva accennato di volersi ritirare ma poi era scomparsa.

Al risveglio non l’aveva più trovata.

Il Conte Hans Axel von Fersen intuì un brivido correre lungo la schiena.

Se l’altra fosse rimasta…

I pugni chiusi…

Non era accaduto.

_Chissà dov’era finita Oscar François de Jarjayes?_

Si domandò, il Conte Hans Axel von Fersen, se l’altra fosse davvero andata in cerca dell’attendente d’un tempo, visto che era stato proprio lui a rivelarle che il soldato André Grandier era a Brest e che l’indomani si sarebbe imbarcato.

Si domandò André Grandier che cosa fosse accaduto prima, invece…

Prima di trovarsela davanti…

Nessuno dei due uomini dunque sapeva tutto ma ciascuno era bieco possessore d’un misero brandello dello strano groviglio di congetture.

Il Conte di Fersen aveva da perdere l’onore di Sua Maestà la Regina Maria Antonietta, dato che nessuno avrebbe dovuto sapere che Oscar François de Jarjayes era giunta a Brest per comunicare a lui e soltanto a lui, la gravidanza della regina.

Nessuno, nemmeno l’attendente d’un tempo del Colonnello Oscar François de Jarjayes.

André Grandier aveva da perdere solo la sperduta conoscenza di ciò che forse era occorso tra i due.

Saperlo non avrebbe mutato i suoi sentimenti…

Meglio tacere dunque, così che il conte non avesse pensato che Oscar fosse infine giunta a cercare proprio lui, l’attendente d’un tempo, André Grandier.

E che fosse accaduto di ritrovarsi a dormire assieme…

_Dormire…_

La fulgida immagine dell’altra, i capelli biondi scomposti e sparsi sul misero cuscino, il corpo magro e lieve, l’odore sensuale e acerbo del suo dannatissimo orgoglio…

Il respiro del sonno…

Le labbra dischiuse…

_Baci d’orgoglio..._

_Geometrie d’abbracci e morbidi graffi..._

S’irrigidì André Grandier soggiogato dalla visione e al tempo stesso distratto dal pensiero che lei, prima di quegli istanti, fosse stata di fronte al conte.

L’odore del suo orgoglio…

Gli pareva non fosse più lo stesso…

“Ieri sera vi ho visto nel vicolo…” – attaccò Fersen.

“Si…anch’io…” – ribatté secco André, che era inutile girarci attorno.

Scoprirsi per imporre all’altro di scoprirsi a sua volta.

“Avete visto me!?” – sussultò l’altro sorpreso, implicita la domanda.

_Solo me e nessun altro!?_

Chissà a che gioco voleva giocare Fersen?

Se lo chiese André Grandier.

Forse voleva sapere se André Grandier aveva scorto solo il Conte Hans Axel von Fersen…

Perché se André avesse ammesso d’aver veduto anche Oscar François de Jarjayes, ne sarebbe venuto fuori uno strano scenario.

L’attendente di un tempo, fedele amico e servo da una vita, che lascia la casa del padrone e sfugge allo sguardo della donna che ha servito da sempre?!

Che però l’altra non aveva scorto lui, André, ma poi se l’era ritrovata davanti, dunque che André fosse stato a Brest qualcuno doveva averglielo detto a Oscar…

Chissà se Fersen sapeva che Oscar era arrivata sino alla bettola!?

Chissà se s’immaginava che lei fosse venuta a cercare proprio il suo attendente d’un tempo!?

Chissà, magari lo sapeva già, ma il fatto che avesse esitato a rivelare sin da subito la presenza di Oscar a Brest e che facesse domande così ambigue…

“Si…” – tagliò corto André laconico, senza scendere in altri particolari.

Oscar non aveva rivelato perché fosse giunta a Brest.

Se era stato per vedere il conte, qualsiasi fossero stati i motivi, eran affari suoi, e lui non aveva interesse a rivelare che sapeva del loro incontro, che li aveva visti.

Non aveva interesse…

Eppure bruciava l’idea che gli altri due si fossero incontrati.

E poi lui se l’era ritrovata davanti.

E bruciava il pensiero che lei l’avesse cercato…

Voleva essere scoperto André Grandier!?

Voleva che l’altra lo smascherasse?

A che scopo?

La gelosia annichilì ogni ragionamento…

André si vide sospinto sul ciglio d’un burrone.

Avrebbe voluto sapere ma perché continuare a farsi del male!?

Avrebbe voluto chiedere all’altro, ma la semplice visione dei due, assieme, offuscò la smania, lasciando prevalere l’amor proprio, il risentimento per esser venuto dopo l’altro…

Detestabile sentimento, la gelosia, capace d’annientare sé e l’altro, pur di non accettare il bene dell’altro…

“Non preoccupatevi…il viaggio sarà lungo…avremo tempo di parlare ancora…” – tagliò corto Fersen, intuendo che l’altro non avesse poi una gran voglia di offrire altre parole - “Sapete…il fatto d’avere a bordo almeno una persona che ha conosciuto i severi meccanismi che regolano il grande orologio della corte di Francia da una parte mi conforta…”.

Strinse i pugni André Grandier….

Lui stava partendo per dimenticare, che senso avrebbe avuto rivangare _gli odiosi meccanismi_ da cui tentava di mettere più spazio e distanza possibili da sé?

Sperò che, alle spalle, nessuno avesse udito…

D’improvviso lo sguardo di Fersen si scostò dall’interlocutore.

Gli occhi si sgranarono un poco…

“Perdonate André…”- si scansò Fersen, prendendo a correre a grandi passi verso la passerella.

Mancava poco meno di un’ora alla partenza, solo a un ufficiale sarebbe stato consentito scendere dalla nave, di gran carriera…

André ebbe un tuffo al cuore…

Si voltò e scorse il motivo per cui l’uomo era corso via.

Un brivido risalì lungo la schiena…

La vide, Oscar François de Jarjayes, che sbucava dalla folla assiepata sul molo, sguardo puntato alla fregata da guerra, alla ricerca…

_Chi stai cercando Oscar?_

_Me…_

_Oppure…_

Rimase immobile André Grandier, quasi sordo, che non si accorse che i compari avevano assistito alla scena e chissà forse nel tramestio dell’andirivieni avevano scorto il nesso che legava i due uomini.

Quando anche non ci fossero riusciti, sarebbe stato evidente comprendere che i due avevano almeno un punto in comune.

Una persona per l’esattezza…

Quella che stava giungendo…

“Porca miseria…guarda…Alain…è il damerino di ieri sera!” – gridò Marcel.

“Ieri sera? – domandò Alain stupito – “Quello che abbiamo visto passare nel vicolo…e allora?”.

“Eh…ma tu non sai tutta la storia!”.

“Che intendi dire idiota? Quale storia!?”.

“Eh...sapessi! Vedi…dopo che te ne sei andato…io e Dante…insomma…Grandier era davvero giù di morale....”.

“Di morale sì!” – annuì Gustav...

“Taci tu! Insomma siamo usciti a cercargli un poco di compagnia…e indovina un po’ chi abbiamo trovato!?”.

“No…non lo indovino?!” – negò un poco stizzito Alain Soisson…

“Allora…non lo indo…” – prese a ridacchiare Dante – “…vini!”.

Che Alain Soisson, l’afferrò per il bavero dell’uniforme, stringendo la stoffa e spingendo l’altro contro l’albero maestro…

Il colpo attutito dai fasci di cordame…

“Non vorrai davvero dirmi che avete incontrato quel damerino laggiù!? E che con tutte le puttane che ci sono al porto di Brest…proprio quello…” – scandì Alain.

“Eh…ma allora sei duro di comprendonio!” – gracchiò Dante risentito – “Al nostro compare là…non piacciono le donne! Dovevi vedere che faccia ha fatto quando s’è trovata davanti _quella specie di farfalletta bionda e lieve_!”.

“Glabri histriones!” – replicò Gustav con aria sognante.

Alain rimase zitto…

Un respiro fondo, tacito invito a proseguire…

Dante gonfiò il petto e Marcel si fregò le mani: “Ma vedi…ci siam detti che quei due dovevano essere davvero ben assortiti! André è diventato bianco come un cencio…perché secondo me deve aver sentito una tale frustata! Era così spaventato che stava quasi per dire di no! Lo sai anche te vero che se qualcuno fa quest’effetto poi si rischia di fare cilecca!”.

Alain alzò gli occhi al cielo, che Marcel proseguì: “Dai Alain…sarà capitato anche a te! Vuoi talmente infilartici là dentro…che finisci per sbagliare…”.

“Basta!” – digrignò l’altro un poco disgustato dal linguaggio che scadeva nell’esplicito.

“Ma ti sei rammollito!?” – chiese Dante – “Marcel intendeva dire che anche quello laggiù è un tipo tosto! Siccome non se ne voleva andare a mani vuote, s’è messo a dire che avrebbe offerto i suoi servigi a chi si fosse fatto avanti…e siccome a quel punto son intervenuti due idioti…due soldatucoli…”.

“Chi…” – chiese Alain Soisson preoccupato.

“Ah…vai a saperlo! Ma li ho visti salire a bordo…non credo siano dei nostri…o forse…boh…ma che t’importa?!”.

Alain Soisson negò, che la faccenda si complicava…

“Comunque…a quel punto… dovevi vedere come hanno preso a litigarselo il damerino…” – proseguì Marcel che gongolava all’evoluzione del proprio racconto – “E alla fine André è capitolato! Ha accettato perché forse gli bruciava che quel bel ragazzo biondo se ne sarebbe andato con i due soldatacci! Che poi a pensarci bene…André non è proprio un tipo da buttare…che secondo me anche quell’altro, il damerino, deve averci visto un bell’affare! Gli deve essere venuta voglia, che non s’è mica fatto pregare ad andar su con il bel moro piuttosto che prendere doppia mancia dagli altri due!”.

Il soldato abbozzò uno sguardo serafico per la soddisfazione d’aver compiuto un’opera di bene…

Sghignazzarono i compari, sgomitandosi e cacciando gridolini di soddisfazione…

“Caz…” – s’impietrì d’improvviso Dante.

“Che c’è adesso?” – ruggì Alain Soisson, che stava perdendo il filo, che l’altro compare incespicava ogni tre parole e non riusciva a proseguire.

Dante guardò Marcel…

L’altro fece spallucce che non capiva…

“Ma…quello là…non l’abbiamo mica pagato?! Io ho messo qualche spicciolo per la stanza…ma per i suoi servigi!?”.

I due soldati si guardarono sorpresi…

Ecco allora perché il damerino era giunto sin lì, che tutti quanti lo videro mentre tentava di farsi strada tra la folla di spettatori in attesa della partenza.

Voleva il suo denaro…

“Ma io non ho più nulla…ho speso quel che restava della paga…ieri…il resto l’ho già spedito a casa!” – chiosò Dante.

Tutt’e due i soldati si voltarono verso Alain che li guardava, il compatimento a scadere nell’impossibilità di comprendere una tale ignoranza.

“Cavolo! E adesso?!” – cincischiò Dante in preda al panico…

Marcel scattò e Alain gli rifilò una dannazione!

“Quello non mi convince!” – sibilò mollando la presa e tornando con lo sguardo oltre la balaustra della nave, prendendo a osservare la scena.

“Noi andiamo a parlare con André…” – spiegò Dante, avviandosi con Marcel – “Magari ci ha pensato lui!? Che figura ci facciamo…”.

“La figura degli idioti!” – sputò Alain – “Che secondo me nessuno ha capito davvero come stanno le cose…”.

“Che intendi?”.

“Andate a parlare con André…ditegli che non avete dato un soldo a quello con cui ha passato la notte. In fondo vi eravate offerti voi di pagarlo, mica lui! Non accennate ad altro! Voglio vedere che farà…e poi…vi dirò cosa penso di questa faccenda…adesso lasciatemi guardare…”.

Il moccioso fece una specie di piroetta, bloccandosi finalmente sui talloni.

Indicò con l’indice la nave da guerra che avrebbe ospitato il contingente di soldati più numeroso.

Le altre navi che avrebbero fatto parte della flotta erano più piccole e avrebbero ospitato animali, altre vettovaglie ma non soldati.

“Quella è la Jason…” – ammiccò soddisfatto d’aver condotto il suo ospite là dove quello voleva arrivare – “Quel soldato…con i suoi compari...potrebbero essere già lassù!”.

L’animo in subbuglio, la vista offuscata dal groviglio di pensieri e sensazioni, inciamparono nel groviglio di cordame che disegnava un quadro impressionante.

La folla ondeggiava scomposta…

Grida di bambini…

Fazzoletti agitati forse prima del tempo, così che a bordo chi di dovere avrebbe scorto e tenuto a mente il punto esatto in cui guardare, quando la nave avesse iniziato ad allontanarsi e la vista non sarebbe stata più in grado di individuare la persona cara ma la mente avrebbe saputo ch’essa era lì e sarebbe stata lì, ancora per un po’, fino a quando tutto sarebbe scomparso.

Era faticoso farsi strada tra la folla…

L’attenzione al bordo della nave, gli spintoni di quelli che facevano ressa sul lato che dava sulla banchina…

Abbassò gli occhi un istante, per vedere dove metteva i piedi, e poi si sentì tirare per un braccio, indietro, di lato, ficcata in uno spazio esiguo dove però pareva possibile respirare e parlare e comprendere…

“Oscar…”.

La voce del Conte di Fersen le giunse diretta.

L’altro non aveva gridato ma il nome era uscito distinto e chiaro.

Il suo nome dalla bocca dell’altro…

Vide Fersen, si raddrizzò e l’altro rimase lì, la presa al braccio, senza imporre forza, seppur chiusa, come a desiderare che le dita stringessero per l’ultima volta qualcuno di familiare e amabile.

Oscar invece tentò di scansarsi, sottrarsi, lo sguardo tornò su, alla balaustra, cercando di scorgerlo, lui…

L’altro…

_André…_

“Ti ho cercato questa mattina…”.

“Perdonami ma…”.

“In realtà…” – esitò Fersen…

Oscar fu costretta a sollevare gli occhi a Fersen, il dubbio che l’altro non si fosse accorto della scomparsa solo al mattino.

“In realtà…ho notato che dopo che ci siamo salutati…”.

L’altra rimase zitta, intuì che Fersen era tornato sui suoi passi, era venuto a cercarla e dunque non l’aveva trovata.

“Perdonami…ho preteso troppo…e non ho il diritto di essere indiscreto…ma…”.

Oscar rimase immobile…

Fersen si avvicinò…

La folla attorno aveva preso ad agitarsi sempre di più, le voci più alte, i pianti più decisi…

La nave era pronta per salpare…

Se ne accorse Oscar e lì, in quella presa…

La mente divisa tra lo sguardo di Fersen e lo sguardo dell’altro…

“Si…è incredibile che Dio ti abbia fatto donna!” – il respiro sospeso – “Se un giorno dovessimo mai incontrarci di nuovo…se dovessimo rivederci…”.

“Fersen…tornerai…ne sono certa!” – la risposta più immediata, non c’era tempo di soffermarsi sulla chiosa dirompente che l’altro aveva appena pronunciato, i sensi ghermiti dal tempo esiguo e soprattutto dall’assoluta incapacità di prevedere il destino.

Di vita o di morte…

Eppure…

Lo sguardo del conte pareva estasiato, colmo della presenza dell’altra…

Oscar si specchiò in esso, come in una lastra splendida che le riportava l’immagine di sé, lieve ed intensa, donna bellissima e desiderata.

Intuì desiderio, intuì vicinanza, intuì che lei era forse riuscita a scalfire il granitico amore del Conte Hans Axel von Fersen per la Regina Maria Antonietta.

Quando era accaduto e perché e…

“Io lo spero davvero…ma vorrei che tu…ti prenderai cura…”.

“Di Sua Maestà…” – di nuovo rispose nella maniera più ovvia. Ammise ch’era una risposta stupida, non era da lei – “Lo farò!”

Intuì ch’era la paura dunque a dettare le parole.

Paura, ch’era la prima volta ch’era appellata come una donna e, soprattutto, era la prima volta che si sentiva come tale.

“Certo…anche di Maria…” – balbettò Fersen stentando a proseguire, la voce ad accarezzare il nome amato – “Ma vorrei che tu ti prendessi cura di te…ti chiedo di farmi una promessa…così che al mio ritorno potremo incontrarci…e vorrei…”.

Strinse la presa Fersen…

Il cuore sobbalzò, battito stonato incapace di procedere nella direzione imposta dalla consuetudine dell’esistenza.

Fersen le stava chiedendo di avere riguardo per se stessa.

Quando mai…

“Vorrei che un giorno, quando ci rivedremo, facessi una cosa per me…”.

Non seppe che dire Oscar, ignara del senso della domanda.

Attese in silenzio…

Si ritrovò divisa…

L’attenzione al conte…

Di contro al tempo che scorreva, ormai troppo esiguo…

Il desiderio di ascoltare l’altro, perché nel tono dell’altro s’intuiva una strana mescolanza di note sorprendenti, vuoi perché l’altro era ormai prossimo a partire e forse la contrazione del cuore invitava a lasciar scorrere pensieri mesti, vuoi perché davvero la vicinanza s’imprimeva addosso, come un vestito nuovo, bello, che si sarebbe voluto indossare più spesso, perché l’animo si ritrovava elevato e benestante dentro quella stoffa…

Di contro al desiderio di correre via…

Non per sé ma per trovare l’altro…

Il cuore batteva veloce…

La testa girava…

Immaginò fosse stato il vino ingoiato la sera precedente, la stanchezza, lo smarrimento, che lei non era mai giunta a ritrovarsi in tale bilico, in tale baratro, col rischio di cadere.

Il cuore balzò nel petto…

“Mi piacerebbe che tu indossassi un abito…per me…”.

“Un…” – il respiro sospeso – “Abito…”.

Sorrise Fersen: “Si…hai compreso…un abito per danzare con me…un abito che renda finalmente onore alla tua figura così sorprendente e fiera e bella…”.

Lo scampanio scalmanato annunciava la partenza…

Suono scomposto, stonato di contro alla dichiarazione…

Fersen negò: “Non devi rispondere adesso…anzi…perdona le mie parole azzardate…ma questo pensiero…il pensiero che un giorno potrò rivederti…e che forse potremo…danzare insieme…ecco si…mi consentirà di affrontare con più coraggio questa impresa. Sai…nell’ultimo ricevimento a Versailles…quella sera…avrei voluto danzare con Maria. E allora ti ho invidiato è vero, avrei voluto essere te…ma al tempo stesso…avrei voluto essere accanto a te…”.

La presa delle dita iniziò ad allentarsi…

“Perdonami…sono un’egoista…avanzo una domanda del genere in un simile momento, sapendo bene che non ti concederò tempo per rispondere…”.

Un istante…

Fersen s’immaginò che sarebbe bastato un cenno del capo, un sussurro sgusciato dalle labbra sensuali dell’altra per accogliere la richiesta.

Non accadde nulla di tutto ciò…

“Ebbene…affronterò questo viaggio immaginandomi che un giorno tutto ciò potrà accadere…immaginandomi come potrà essere…così la mia mente sarà impegnata e sollevata…”.

Oscar si ritrovò libera dalla presa ma sapientemente allacciata allo sguardo dell’altro, alle sue parole, alla dirompente richiesta, affettuosa e fulgida al tempo stesso.

Si contrassero cuore e respiro….

Il Conte Hans Axel von Fersen fece un passo indietro, i tacchi scattarono e la mano corse al saluto militare.

Corse via l’uomo, senza neppure attendere una parola, uno sguardo, un respiro che avesse offerto il barlume d’una concessione alla richiesta.

Che fosse paura, che fosse codardia…

Che fosse perché temeva la risposta o forse la propria stessa domanda…

Di nuovo Oscar François de Jarjayes si ritrovò annientata, in balia della forza della folla che aveva iniziato a gonfiare e ondeggiare più decisa adesso verso il possente scafo della nave.

Mazzi di fiori spumeggiavano su, alti, stretti dalle mani grasse delle comari, così che le rose e i tulipani e le margherite e le petunie e le ortensie avrebbero richiamato gli occhi dei soldati e dei marinai, una sorta di labile ponte variopinto, a legare coloro che sarebbero partiti con quelli che restavano.

L’augurio di ritornare…

Tentò di restare in piedi Oscar, nella testa le parole del conte, nel cuore la contrazione silenziosa che batteva, inciampando nei pensieri, nelle congetture.

Fece un passo…

Si scansò per evitare un gruppo di mocciosi scalmanati e i berretti tirati in aria…

Un piede in fallo che a terra c’erano alcune ceste…

L’equilibrio minato, graffiato dalla smania, dalla stizza, dal dolore…

Cadde quasi, il corpo afferrato e stretto, scomposto e raccolto, si ritrovò chiuso nell’abbraccio…

Seppur a occhi chiusi, riconobbe la presa, riconobbe il marchio…

“Vieni…” – la voce ferma…

Obbedì l’altra, che davvero non comprendeva come mai i passi pestassero il terreno sabbioso del molo ma era come se fossero ingoiati da sabbie mobili, quelle che aveva veduto passando accanto a Mont Saint Michel…

_Mi Ka – el…_

_Chi è come Dio…_

Obbedì che si ritrovò senza respiro e per poco non rischiò di restare schiacciata dalla folla…

E poi, d’improvviso, il corpo ritrovò il senso di sé, lo spazio anelato dall’esistenza, esiguo e indispensabile frammento per vivere…

Sollevò lo sguardo e riconobbe quello dell’altro.

I corpi vicini, seppur raccolti nello spigolo d’un anfratto sudicio d’un voltone scuro, nelle orecchie le grida, i saluti, i pianti, i richiami…

Lo scampanellio ancora più lungo, quasi impazzito…

_Non partire…_

Avrebbe voluto dirglielo…

La testa colma delle parole del conte, del suo sguardo, della richiesta che minava l’esistenza così com’era stata coltivata e vissuta sino ad allora.

Il conte l’avrebbe voluta donna, vestita come una donna, aggraziata in una danza degna d’una donna…

André sollevò la mano…

Non era certo che qualcuno dei bellimbusti fosse riuscito a seguirlo quando lui, dopo aver ricevuto la dritta da Marcel e Dante sul fatto che tutti s’erano scordati di pagare i servigi del _damerino_ per la notte che aveva trascorso assieme al _soldatino triste_, confabulando con i due, s’era detto dispiaciuto del malinteso e aveva sentenziato che mai avrebbe lasciato la Francia, indebitato per via di ciò che gli era stato offerto, l’ultima notte trascorsa così intensa e sensuale e…

S’era ammutolito André a quel punto, proprio sul più bello, che gli allocchi erano rimasti a bocca aperta, basiti nell’apprendere ciò che fino a quel momento era rimasto sapientemente avvolto dal mistero.

Null’altro avrebbe rivelato, così da lasciar credere agli altri quello che avrebbero voluto cedere.

S’era dunque fiondato giù dalla nave, il soldato, sgusciando via dalla vista del conte che stava ritornando su, ripercorrendo a grandi passi l’asse di legno ch’era ormai confine tra il passato noto e l’ignoto futuro.

S’era fatto strada tra la folla, impregnato del desiderio di vederla, l’ultima volta, che gli allocchi gli avevano regalato quell’assurda possibilità, senza neppure averne contezza.

Per loro sarebbe stato solo onorare un debito…

Per lui, essere l’ultima persona che le avrebbe stretto la mano.

Alle spalle il richiamo dei compagni, lo sprezzante ordine del comandante in seconda di tornare indietro, che altrimenti davvero sarebbero stati guai….

E poi lo sguardo silenzioso del soldato Alain Soisson che, parimenti, l’aveva seguito…

E poi quello del Conte di Fersen, che l’aveva scorto passagli accanto e il cuore era sussultato in una sobbalzo…

André afferrò la mano dell’altra, ci cacciò dentro una moneta.

Oscar intuì la sagoma del disco metallico, inorridì al pensiero del significato.

Avrebbe voluto gridare, che gli occhi tornarono a quelli di André, minacciando di farlo davvero.

“Sssh…prendila e non avercela con me! Scusa…sono parole ben sciocche le mie…ma mi hanno detto che nessuno ha tirato fuori il denaro necessario per ciò che è accaduto…questa notte…e poi...non ricordo un accidente! Mi sono addormentato! Una pessima figura!”.

“André…” – il respiro lì lì per essere tranciato dalla rabbia – “Che sarebbe accaduto!? Che diavolo stai…”.

Sorrise André, lieve e triste al tempo stesso…

“Non posso partire con un debito del genere sulla coscienza…è poco lo so…”.

Negò Oscar, scandalizzata, arrossendo, balbettando, impuntandosi…

La mente rovinata giù nel caos assoluto…

Non era accaduto nulla…

Quella moneta era un vero insulto…

Una dannazione…

E poi lui era André…

_Che aveva fatto…_

_Che aveva fatto lei?_

_Che diavolo era accaduto?_

“Riprendila!” – ordinò lei, afferrandogli la mano, cercando di stringerla come a tenerlo lì, che forse, dunque, quella moneta non c’entrava nulla – “Non t’azzardare a tirare fuori debiti...”.

Ascoltò la mano di lui chiusa nella propria, la sensazione di potenza impressa nel proprio gesto insinuato a trattenere l’altro, tenerlo lì, come ad impedirgli di lasciarla.

Il misero metallo intiepidito dal calore di entrambi…

“Non posso…forse ci stanno guardando…è bene essere cauti…”.

“André…che tu sia dannato…non voglio questo denaro…non mi devi nulla…”.

Sorrise di nuovo l’altro…

Intuì l’equivoco, ci giocò cinicamente su.

I compagni avrebbero avuto prova che era accaduto ciò che doveva accadere, mentre lei non avrebbe avuto prova di nulla.

O forse chissà, magari…

Chissà se quella specie d’equivoco sarebbe stato in grado d’insinuarsi nella mente e lei davvero avrebbe potuto credere, solo per un istante, uno solo, che altro fosse accaduto…

Altro…

L’importante era che gli altri non avrebbero mai compreso davvero chi fosse lei e lei _chi era_ davvero.

André tagliò corto. Si spinse contro Oscar, afferrò le spalle piantandole contro il muro…

L’ultimo impietoso scampanio…

Oscar si ritrovò lì, contro la parete sbrecciata e ammuffita del voltone…

Gli sguardi in ombra…

André colse il tremore, la mente disorientata, il dannato orgoglio sparito di nuovo, chissà dove.

Che però era dannatamente intenso e bello vederla così, nuda, spogliata dal dannatissimo orgoglio…

Che così, nuda e lieve, André trovò il coraggio di sussurrarglielo, scendendo verso il viso, accostandosi piano all’orecchio, perché il caos attorno era indescrivibile e lui non avrebbe desistito dal farle sapere ciò che sentiva.

Forse per l’ultima volta.

“Sei bella…non dimenticarlo mai…ti ho visto…”.

“Tu…eri sveglio!?” – punta, colpita, le guance arrossirono…

“Dunque…se non mi fossi mosso…che sarebbe accaduto? Che avresti fatto!?”.

“Io…tu…” – il groviglio di sensazioni, che le immagini erano ancora sfocate, annebbiate dall’alcool e disorientate dall’oscurità della notte.

_La bocca aveva colto il sentore minerale della pelle, un poco forte, eppure potente, capace d’inebriare e distruggere al tempo stesso ogni brandello di residua vergogna…_

_Le dita s’erano aperte a graffiare piano il petto, per cogliere anch’esse la consistenza morale dell’altro, il suo essere altro da sé._

“Non ricordo bene…ma so per certo che ieri sera eravamo soli…” – le parole s’insinuarono nella testa – “E a meno che tu non te ne sia andata lasciandomi in balia di chissà chi, c’eri tu quando mi sono addormentato! Lo so, inammissibile da parte mia! E c’eri tu accanto a me quando mi sono risvegliato, eri tu!”.

“Dannazione!” – che lei non ci credeva, non era accaduto nulla e lui si stava prendendo gioco di lei e le guance avvamparono ma no…

_La mano era scorsa sul petto, accarezzando astratte geometrie circolari._

_Le dita s’erano beate del tocco ch’era corso oltre, regalando l’intenso incedere nei sensi dell’altro._

“Si…hai detto bene…è questa la dannazione che ho tentato di spiegarti…” – ammise André, come a virare poderosamente dall’impacciata visione, che lui non amava prendersi gioco di lei e non era giusto farlo lì, in quel momento, forse gli ultimi istanti in cui l’avrebbe avuta davanti.

“Dovevi dirmi ch’eri sveglio!” – l’apostrofò Oscar, tremando, che nemmeno lei era certa di nulla, l’unica certezza era che non c’era più tempo e André stava partendo e…

_Risalirono dalle viscere..._

_Baci d’orgoglio..._

_Geometrie d’abbracci e morbidi graffi..._

“Perché?” – chiese André, anche la sua voce tremava, nel fondo dell’anima il desiderio che tutto fosse stato reale, che tutto fosse accaduto, per tenerla lì, a sé, ancora qualche istante, per beffarsi di lei allora, ma al tempo stesso sperare che lei comprendesse che non era accaduto nulla e che era tutto ciò che sarebbe potuto accadere.

_Nulla…_

Perché era questo che lui desiderava…

Il nulla…

Un amore così puro e intenso e assoluto che nulla sarebbe stato capace di scalfirlo.

“Ti sei approfittato di me!” – sibilò l’altra, che non ci credeva, ma intuiva che quello fosse ormai l’unico appiglio.

Il senso di colpa, l’immaginarsi l’inimmaginabile, che da André mai nessuno si sarebbe aspettato una simile bassezza e dunque rinfacciarglielo avrebbe forse incrinato quell’insana follia di lasciare la Francia.

_Le labbra bruciavano…._

_Doveva essere stato il vino…_

_Tutto bruciava in realtà…_

_Le dita…_

_Le guance…_

_Eppure non era tepore…_

_Non era mancanza d’aria…_

_Era calore gelido…_

_Brivido silenzioso…_

_Muscoli scossi…_

_Lampo oscuro…_

_Occhi sgranati…_

“Io!? Io mi sarei approfittato di te!?” – rimbeccò piano André, gli occhi chiusi a rammentare ciò che era davvero accaduto, il sorriso accennato in un’espressione sfacciata - “Ne sei proprio sicura!?”.

_Aveva chiuso gli occhi…_

_L’aveva sentito muoversi ancora…_

_Aveva ascoltato il calore della pelle…_

_La mano allungata, scivolando oltre il braccio._

_L’aveva cinta piano, di nuovo, senza alcun rumore, senza neppure una parola…_

_Le labbra s’erano schiuse, la bocca s’era aperta lentamente…_

“Tu che ti ostini a nascondere ciò che sei…chi sei davvero!?” – sputò severo – “Tu…sei tu che stai approfittando di chi sei davvero…e allora…io non posso restare a guardare ciò che stai facendo alla tua vita!”.

“Cosa c’entra adesso la mia vita? Stiamo parlando di te! Stiamo parlando di ciò che avresti fatto! Stiamo parlando del fatto che stai lasciando la Francia! Non hai detto che parti per colpa di una donna!?”.

Un respiro fondo…

André osservò l’altra, lì, schiacciata contro il muro.

Era più alto e le pareva che l’altra, nonostante fosse una donna discretamente alta, si fosse d’improvviso rimpicciolita, lì, di nuovo a rovesciare addosso quell’insensata affermazione.

Di nuovo Oscar François de Jarjayes a combattere contro il proprio orgoglio che però, non c’era nulla da fare, non ne voleva sapere d’essere quello d’una donna ferita.

“Ebbene sì, parto per colpa di una donna! Io sono un plebeo…un uomo del popolo…cosa mai potrei offrire a una giovane che non appartiene al mio stesso disgraziato rango!? E poi…in fondo…sono anche peggio d’un plebeo!”.

“Che diavolo…” – non comprendeva l’altra.

Dunque nemmeno la questione del rango c’entrava più!?

“Sono solo un uomo…non ha importanza chi io sia per questo paese…e non ha importanza chi sia lei…ti basta?”.

“Che significa? Vuoi spiegarti?”.

“Non capisco…non sei mai stata un’ingenua e hai sempre dimostrato di conoscere bene le regole…regole che non ho stabilito io…devo adeguarmi e anche tu! E se quella donna sapesse di me…”.

“Se non hai nulla da rimediare….”.

“Non ho nulla da rimediare! E ho deciso di non aver nulla a cui porre rimedio! _Amare non significa sacrificarsi…ma imporre un sacrificio a chi si ama_…e io non potrei mai farle un simile torto! Sono un uomo…un uomo che ama…non potrei mai imporle il mio amore…non potrei mai imporle un simile sacrificio! Il mio amore ucciderebbe lei…e ucciderebbe me!”.

“Stai fuggendo!” - di nuovo la stessa accusa, ultimo disperato appiglio - “Stai lasciando la Francia! Stai lasciando la tua vita!”.

“L’hai detto! Non mi pare difficile!”.

“Dunque l’amore si può mettere a tacere semplicemente abbandonandolo!? Dunque per non imporre un sacrificio a qualcuno…l’abbandoni? Che razza di amore sarebbe questo?!”.

La parola eruppe finalmente come una specie di tuono, pronunciata dalle bocche, sillabata dalle voci, sfuggente nella testa, impetuosa sul cuore, mentre intorno roteavano barili e grida e schianti e risa e imprecazioni di una tempesta di cui per il momento non v’era nemmeno l’ombra…

André non ebbe modo di rispondere.

Aggirò la domanda con un’altra domanda…

Dalla nave, alle spalle, giungevano fischi e incitamenti a spicciarsi, che se lui avesse voluto un augurio di buon viaggio, che se lo prendesse lì, seduta stante.

“Alain…sai che ti dico…che un po’ André l’invidio! Cavolo…sarà anche un maschio quello laggiù ma…”.

“Idiota! A me piacciono le donne…e quello…” - s’ammutolì Alain alla visione di ciò che stava per accadere e, seppur per pochi istanti, ammise, suo malgrado, che se fosse stato al posto di André…-“Quello non è un uomo!” - sibilò severo il giovane soldato.

“Cosa?” – coro sbigottito...

“Quello che avete incontrato ieri sera…non può essere un uomo!”.

“E tu come lo sai? Mica lo conoscevi già!?”.

“No…ma so per certo…a Parigi girava voce che il conte svedese fosse un abile amante… un uomo che aveva una donna a ogni angolo della città! Dicono che abbia persino conquistato il cuore della regina di Francia. Mi spiegate come potrebbe un simile cicisbeo accostarsi a un damerino!? Anche se a me non frega un accidente e potrei pure essere d’accordo che sui gusti di ciascuno non si discute…e...dannazione...quello laggiù è davvero bello! Troppo bello!”.

La scena esplose ammutolendo le parole…

L’atto finale…

Scacco alla regina…

Le spalle afferrate e sospinte…

Le figure sapientemente libere dal cono d’ombra del voltone, sbucate allo scoperto, illuminate dalla luce del sole ormai alto, gli occhi per un istante abbagliati…

“Ci stanno osservando…dunque…non vuoi augurarmi buona fortuna?” – chiese André tornando serio – “In fondo sei venuta sin qui…mi hai trovato…”.

Oscar intuì la terra cedere sotto i piedi. André non aveva mutato intenzioni, sarebbe partito, lei non era riuscita a fargli cambiare idea.

“No!” – sputò stizzita…

“No? Sei crudele!”.

“Pensala come ti pare! Non ti augurerò buona fortuna! Disapprovo ciò che stai facendo e soprattutto i motivi per cui lo fai! Sarò anche crudele ma non sono un’ipocrita! Non posso augurare buona fortuna a chi sta compiendo una pazzia! Posso solo tentare di dissuaderlo…ma se non ci riesco…non ti augurerò buona fortuna! La responsabilità di ciò che compi…è solo tua!”.

“Va bene! Sarai soddisfatta adesso!”.

“Di cosa?”.

“Hai espresso il tuo punto di vista…ma…tuo padre mi ha dato la sua benedizione…”.

“Io non sono come mio padre! Lui e il suo smisurato senso dell’onore…”.

“Lui ha il suo onore, tu, il tuo orgoglio! Una figlia degna di suo padre! Sei tale e quale a lui! Anche tu e il tuo dannatissimo orgoglio avete eretto un muro…dunque…attraversalo…e augurami buona fortuna!”.

“No! Dimmi chi è quella donna?”.

“Te l’ho già detto! E’ una persona onesta…pura…”.

“André…se tieni più alla sua purezza che al tuo amore per lei…allora forse non ne sei così innamorato!”.

La chiosa s’abbatté sul soldato…

L’uomo non arretrò…

“E tu…tu che ne sai dell’amore!?” – sputò sprezzante, infastidito – “Quali strade percorre? Quali strade ci costringe a percorrere? Augurami buona fortuna!”.

“No!”.

“Sei testarda!”.

Un guizzo…

André si sporse….

Che lei si ritrovò chiusa…

Catturò le labbra, dolcemente chiuse e poi di colpo lambite piano, morse…

_Liberamente baciò la bocca…_

Rigida, si ritrovò chiusa e come ammansita dal gesto…

_Liberamente accolse l’abbraccio dell’altro…_

Alle spalle l’ultimo funesto richiamo, una specie di boato, grida, risate…

I soldati a bordo, curiosi e sfrontati, accolsero il bacio come una specie di rivincita…

Il soldato aveva avuto la meglio sullo schizzinoso avversario…

Il soldato s’era preso l’altro, tenendolo lì, colpendolo senza colpo ferire…

Un istante…

La luce abbagliò nuovamente gli occhi che d’istinto s’erano chiusi e poi…

Si ritrovò il viso di André su di sé, ombreggiato e lieve…

“Ti avrei chiesto di augurarmi semplicemente buona fortuna ma visto che sei contraria a questo viaggio e visto che ti ostini a negarmi almeno questo augurio…dunque mi sono permesso di prendermi la mia buona stella…perdonami…ma volevo così!”.

“Sei…” – le labbra dischiuse e poi morse…- “Pazzo!”.

Sorrise André…

“E poi…adesso davvero mi aspetterebbe la forca! Ho osato baciare una contessa…davvero sì, scoppierà uno scandalo! Non potrei mai rimediare a questo affronto…non potrei neppure…sposarti…”.

“André…cosa…”.

“Si…una donna come te non si sposerebbe mai perché costretta da uno scandalo! Non si sposerebbe mai se non per amore…dunque non potrei nemmeno se lo volessi io o te l’imponessero...”.

“Stai davvero vaneggiando! Io...sposarmi!?”.

André si zittì.

Il respiro sospeso…

L’abbaglio del sole…

_Resta…_

_E sia...te l’ho già detto…_

_Resterei…se fosse lei a chiedermelo…._

_E solo se me lo chiedesse spontaneamente…senza costrizione da parte di nessuno…_

“Au revoir!”.

L’abbraccio s’allargò, il corpo si ritrovò in bilico, non più sorretto dalle braccia dell’altro.

Oscar François de Jarjayes s’accorse di non riuscire più a stare in piedi, le gambe tremavano, così come i muscoli e il respiro…

Dovette appoggiarsi al muro, incapace di fare un passo, la vista annebbiata, le orecchie colme dei molesti rumori che precedevano la partenza.

Le grida dei marinai addetti alle sartie che reggevano le vele s’imposero sulla strida della folla variopinta e ormai piangente.

Le piccole imbarcazioni che avrebbero condotto la Jason fuori dal porto, già a vele spiegate, presero a solcare faticosamente le acque calme e sicure, che a poco a poco sarebbero state divorate quelle dell’oceano.

La nave da guerra Jason salpava…

Se ne accorse, sollevò lo sguardo, prese a camminare…

Le ultime parole di André nelle orecchie…

_Riferisci a nanny che le voglio bene. _

_Ci sono imbarcazioni che ogni tre mesi faranno la spola con la Francia…le scriverò durante il viaggio e non appena sarò giunto in America…e anche dopo…abbi cura di lei…_

“André…”.

Il nome pronunciato piano…

_E anche di te…_

_* Citazione da “Kaze To Ki No Uta”, Il poema del vento e degli alberi – Takemya Keyko_


	12. Relations dangereuses

_Quel cuore che batteva…_

_Era il suo o il mio?*_

** _Relations dangereuses_ **

Perché quel bacio non avesse finito per tradire chi erano davvero…

Quel bacio fu esibito.

Sfacciato…

Lieve, intenso e sfrontato al tempo stesso.

Che lo videro in tanti.

Gli avanzi di galera, i compari del soldato triste…

Quelli smargiassi e anche l’altro, quello più giovane di tutti, che s’era imposto come capo degli avanzi di galera.

E i mozzi sì, appesi lassù, sulla punta più alta dell’albero maestro, le sartie strette tra le mani e gli occhi puntati giù, a osservare la folla variopinta, il marasma, il caravanserraglio abbagliante di volti umidi di lacrime e corpi ondeggianti e braccia scomposte ad agitare stracci…

Ad ascoltare grida…

_Buon viaggio!_

_Buona fortuna!_

_Tornate sani e salvi!_

A trattenere tutto, almeno con gli occhi della mente, così da portarlo con sé nella lunga traversata, così da immaginare che una terra, un tempo non troppo lontano, c’era stata sotto i piedi e che una terra ci sarebbe stata ancora.

Così da aver meno paura di morire annegati, affondati da navi nemiche, inghiottiti da squali o voragini d’acqua…

Così da non aver paura d’impazzire, nel silenzio muto di mare, senza più alcun odore umano addosso, senz’altra pelle da accarezzare che la propria, di barba irsuta.

E altri occhi ancora…

Lividi…

E altri occhi ancora…

Un poco stupiti…

Straniti forse dalla visione sorprendente.

Ciascuno ad immaginarsi un frangente differente, ciascuno ad immaginarsi una storia altra da quella reale.

Il tempo necessario a risalire a bordo, il Conte Hans Axel von Fersen s’era voltato per cercarla, in mezzo alle vele spiegate a imbrigliare il vento caldo del mattino e catturarlo per costringerlo a trascinare la Jason oltre i confini del porto di Brest, oltre i confini della Francia.

S’era voltato e l’aveva veduta laggiù, in mezzo alla folla, rispuntata da chissà dove.

Non era sola.

Quando dunque era accaduto che il soldato André Grandier, con cui un istante prima stava rabberciando un discorso a singhiozzo, avesse avuto tempo e coraggio necessari per scendere e trovare l’altra e insinuarsi nell’esile pertugio di tempo, così da disegnare sulla bocca dell’altra…

Un bacio…

Un bacio sì, sorprendente e intenso!

Anche il Conte Hans Axel von Fersen, dunque, l’aveva veduto quel bacio.

Quel bacio che lui, il Conte Hans Axel von Fersen, non aveva avuto in animo di spiccare sulla bocca di colei che aveva veduto come tenue miraggio di un sogno infranto.

Quel bacio che l’altra non aveva osato chiedere.

Quel bacio che nessuno dei due s’era azzardato a mettere tra loro.

Il soldato André Grandier, in un istante, aveva afferrato il tempo, proprio come quelle vele avevano afferrato il vento, e se l’era preso per sé, quel tempo, e l’aveva costretto a piegarsi al proprio istinto.

Chissà poi se il soldato André Grandier lo sapeva se e quanti occhi l’avevano veduto quel bacio.

“Allora?”.

I compari s’avvicinarono, accerchiando il loro portavoce, tutti risucchiati giù, sottocoperta, che loro erano soldati di fanteria e semplici granatieri, mica marinai capaci di governare una nave.

Così che il viaggio sarebbe stato assai noioso, le ore a tentare di dormire, ammansire i pensieri, rispolverare i ricordi e i volti di quelli ch’erano rimasti a casa.

Il soldato Alain Soisson, steso nella branda, una specie di pagliericcio fetido, simile a tutti gli altri pagliericci che avrebbero accolto i pensieri e le preghiere di tutti quelli ch’erano salpati per l’America, assieme ai sogni, agli incubi, alla paura di morire spazzati via da una tempesta, oppure da una pallottola inglese…

Un respiro fondo…

“L’avete visto anche voi…se i miei sospetti sono sensati…” – esordì quello titubante, non si capiva se per lo sprezzo della visione o per il fatto di sentirsi, in qualche modo subdolo e inconscio e non ancora del tutto chiaro, preso in giro, forse addirittura tradito….

André Grandier s’era presentato all’arruolamento come un disgraziato uomo del popolo, un plebeo che aveva chiesto di mettere la propria vita al servizio della causa francese contro l’Inghilterra.

Molti di quelli che non avevano nessuna arte d’arrangiarsi, né denaro, né altri vezzi per guadagnarsi un tozzo di pane, finivano per risolversi a quella scelta.

Solo che, di contro ai dannatissimi plebei, autentici, che non avevano mai messo mano a una penna o a un foglio e a cui nessuno s’era mai preso il disturbo d’insegnare a sillabare una lettera o a contare almeno fino alle zampe d’una gallina, quello pareva silenziosamente arguto, anzi…

Silenzioso apposta per non apparir fin troppo arguto.

L’unico tra di loro a vantare di saper leggere e scrivere talmente bene al punto da poter competere con l’altro, era Gustav. Anche se poi c’era da comprendere se quel che diceva Gustav era vero e corrispondeva alla realtà oppure, come i vecchi pazzi dei paesi di campagna, andava in giro a raccontare storie, azzardando di sapere di latino e greco solo per prender per i fondelli quelli che, al contrario, sapevano a mala pena leggere e scrivere.

I modi semplici ma sobri, il linguaggio severo ma non sgraziato…

Aveva tutta l’aria d’essere un nobile, André Grandier!

Ma non lo era, non lo sarebbe stato neppure per via di certi oscuri azzardi stupidamente commessi da nobile decaduto, magari privato del titolo perché perduto per via del gioco d’azzardo o per correr dietro alle sottane di qualche giovane dama.

No, André Grandier non pareva avere mai stretto tra le mani né titoli, né denaro.

Aveva solo l’aria del nobile, solo quella, e quella non faceva testo, non valeva nulla, nemmeno la scusa per prenderlo a calci e dargli una lezione.

Almeno fino alla sera precedente e almeno fino alla mattina della partenza, quando nella testa e sotto gli occhi del Soldato Alain Soisson s’era fatto strada il sospetto che quella recluta non avesse detto tutto di sé – che non era poi del tutto necessario, ognuno di loro aveva i propri segreti – o, peggio ancora, avesse taciuto altro che lo legava a un mondo che non era il loro e a un rango a cui nessuno di loro apparteneva.

Se André non era nobile, non significava che i nobili gli fossero sconosciuti o non avesse mai fatto parte dell’entourage d’uno di essi. Magari solo per contendere le grazie d’un damerino che aveva annusato l’odore delle stanze d’un ufficiale altolocato come il Colonnello dei Dragoni di Svezia, Conte di Fersen.

Ecco allora…

Che questo, questo sì, sarebbe bastato a destare il sospetto e stabilire d’impartire all’altro una lezione.

André Grandier era arrivato addirittura a sfidare l’ordine di restare a bordo, che nessuno poteva più scendere, una volta stipato il carico e liberate le vele ciondolanti dalle sartie.

Per baciare quell’altro poi…

Ecco dunque che il bacio era divenuto chiavistello per aprire molte porte.

Che l’altro fosse davvero un damerino…

Che la notte precedente l’avevano visto accodato al nobile svedese, ch’era considerato un amabile seduttore di dame e damigelle, che però evidentemente non si faceva scrupolo di camminare appresso a un giovane bello sì, ma pur sempre un giovane damerino…

“Dunque credi davvero che _quello_ non fosse…” – sputò Dante un poco risentito, che a nessuno piaceva essere presi in giro da nessuno, men che meno dall’ultimo arrivato – “Insomma…_quello _non sarebbe un damerino!?”.

“Io dico solo che per quel che ho veduto…e per quel che so…il conte svedese non ha mai nascosto il suo debole per le grazie femminili…”.

“Magari non avrà trovato niente di meglio!” – rintuzzò Marcel – “Alain…magari le donne di Brest non gli piacciono! E siccome _quello_ non era niente male…era assai belloccio…lo riconosco anch’io…se lo sarà fatto bastare! Io non ne so molto ma pare che se i damerini ci sanno fare…insomma…te lo fanno rizzare anche loro…”.

Una risata sguaiata squarciò il silenzio sospeso…

Marcel Duval si sgomitò con i compari, infastidito dall’allusione celata nel fondo dell’ilare incomprensione…

Alain Soisson abbozzò un astioso disprezzo per la visione.

“Si! Non sarai mica geloso!?” - contestò Dante, aspirando le labbra a forma di cuore – “Ma tu che ne sai com’è scoparsi un uomo? L’hai mai fatto?” –

“Idiota! No!” – sbuffò Marcel – “Non l’ho fatto! Ma non significa che…”.

“Che?!” – gridarono in coro i compari – “Lo faresti?!”.

“Insomma…gli sarà andato bene un damerino qualsiasi!” – rimarcò Marcel arrossendo.

Sputò il Soldato Alain Soisson, per davvero, a terra, calcandosi il berretto in testa e aggiustandosi il bavero dell’uniforme.

Dante e Marcel rimasero lì, assieme ad altri soldati, stizziti dalle scarne considerazioni che il compare aveva riservato.

“Sentite…” – concluse il giovane alzandosi – “Io ho solo esposto i miei dubbi. In fondo…a noi importa poco chi sia quello! Se lo svedese ha deciso di passare l’ultima notte in Francia con un damerino…che importa a noi?! Ma dopo stamattina e semmai accadrà altro…”.

“Che!?” – saltò su Dante – “Altro?! E che altro potrebbe accadere ormai? Tra qualche ora saremo in mare aperto!”.

“Idiota! Hai veduto anche tu chi c’era a osservare la scena?”.

“Si…” - cincischiò Marcel – “C’era quell’uomo…lo svedese…”.

“Bene…prima li abbiamo visti parlarsi, lo svedese e la recluta triste, e poi lo svedese è sceso ed è corso dal damerino…e poi André ha fatto altrettanto! Dunque se anche prima non si conoscevano…beh adesso non si può dire la stessa cosa! Lo svedese è un nobile mentre André ha sempre detto a tutti di non esserlo…eppure…”.

“Alain…André secondo me è semplicemente sceso per salutare il damerino!” – abbozzò Dante che stava perdendo il filo esile della congettura – “E poi ci ha detto di non voler lasciare la Francia con un debito sulla coscienza! Chissà magari è proprio come ha fatto il conte…magari nessuno dei due sa dell’altro e il damerino si è giocato la serata con entrambi! Forse tra i tre è stato il più furbo! Doppio guadagno! Ma di certo dev’essere bravo, se i due bellimbusti, il nobile e il soldato triste intendo, si son sentiti in obbligo di scendere e salutarlo e…”.

“Sarà…ma per quel poco che immagino dei nobili…gli aristocratici non amano dividere con altri ciò che è loro! Men che meno con un plebeo! Quel damerino come lo chiamate voi…l’abbiamo visto appresso al conte e poi vi ha seguito nella bettola. Quel che ha fatto nel frattempo sono affari suoi. Ma v’immaginate un conte, un nobile, che sta a guardare mentre un plebeo gli soffia la preda da sotto il naso?! Vi avevo detto di parlare con André per vedere se sarebbe sceso…e quando è accaduto mi sono messo a osservare la faccia di quello svedese…pareva sorpreso…no, anzi, quasi contrariato!”.

“Cavolo…quindi…” – s’intromise Gustav intuendo la piega un poco oscura della questione – “André…”.

“Pare che il nostro Grandier abbia una capacità tutta sua di cacciarsi nei guai! Per quanto non lo faccia con intenzione…” – sibilò Alain severo – “Oppure chissà…noi abbiamo dato per scontato che quei tre non si conoscessero…e se invece non fosse così?! Ecco perché la questione non mi pare affatto conclusa…”.

“Lo terremo d’occhio allora!”.

“Fate quel che volete!”.

Il soldato Alain Soisson era abituato agli olezzi di città.

Quelli là sotto invece, incuneati fin nel midollo dell’ossatura più fetida dell’imbarcazione, gli parvero d’improvviso insopportabili.

Decise di uscire, sul ponte, ch’era ormai giorno inoltrato, ma forse, buttando lo sguardo lontano, la fortuna d’intravedere la terra, un qualsiasi profilo grigio od ocra, avrebbe restituito un briciolo di serenità.

La stizza per il probabile tradimento della nuova recluta non era ancora giunta al punto tale da impedirgli di dimenticare che anche lui aveva lasciato in Francia, a Parigi, sua madre e sua sorella minore.

E poi aveva voglia di prendere aria.

La gradazione struggente del chiarore all’orizzonte che correva più veloce della nave da guerra, a risucchiare ed estinguere il residuo brandello di luce della prima giornata di viaggio indusse il cuore a contrarsi.

Alain si avvide che non era solo, sul ponte c’erano altri.

Vide il soldato André Grandier, poco distante, che, come lui, guardava nella stessa direzione della terra ormai lontana, impossibile distinguerla tra i flutti alti e grigi che a breve avrebbero inghiottito la vista e i sensi tutti.

Quella sarebbe stata la prima notte su una nave, lo stomaco in subbuglio, la testa chissà dove, i pensieri rimescolati tra ciò ch’era stato abbandonato e ciò che li avrebbe attesi.

Non fece in tempo ad avvicinarsi.

Di certo se l’avesse fatto, la stizza avrebbe tradito qualsiasi intento amichevole e chissà che avrebbe finito per dire.

Non fece in tempo…

Il soldato André Grandier si avvide del soldato Alain Soisson…

Fece anche lui per andargli incontro, preceduto d’un soffio da una sorta di messo, un mozzo che recava un messaggio.

Alain Soisson vide allontanarsi l’altro soldato.

Fece in tempo però ad afferrare per la stoffa della camicia il mozzo, strattonarlo quel tanto che sarebbe bastato a far sputare il fatidico messaggio.

Si sorprese Alain Soisson…

Le dita s’aprirono liberando il povero ambasciatore che tossicchiò e lo maledisse, correndo via.

Dunque ci aveva visto giusto.

I nobili, per quel che sapeva lui, non si lasciano sfuggire così bellamente una preda, senza combattere o almeno annusare l’odore di colui che si fa avanti, sino al punto da strappare un bacio alla stessa preda.

André bussò al legnaccio ridipinto di fresco della cabina che si trovava giù, al secondo ponte, quello riservato agli ufficiali.

L’invito a entrare…

Lo spazio era angusto ma arredato con discreto gusto, un sobrio braciere spento in un angolo, poco più che una cassettina di metallo adeguatamente ripulita dalla cenere e rimpinguata di tozze schegge di carbone pronte per essere accese.

Un candelabro a tre bracci, i moccoli lunghi e puliti…

Una brocca di porcellana, teli di lino finemente ricamati…

Sul tavolino aperto, penzolante dal pertugio della parete a cui era agganciato, stazionavano due bicchieri vuoti.

“Entrate André!” – esordì Fersen alzandosi dalla specie di poltrona che all’occorrenza fungeva anche da giaciglio.

Entrò l’altro, in silenzio.

Da che se n’era andato da casa era la seconda volta in poche ore che gli accadeva d’incrociare il Conte Hans Axel di Fersen.

I bicchieri disposti in bella mostra sul tavolino indussero ad ammettere che l’incontro, questa volta, non era casuale.

André si era arruolato per andare in America.

Dodici vascelli di linea, cinque fregate e circa diecimila marinai a bordo di contro a un migliaio di soldati di fanteria, che la guerra si sarebbe combattuta non solo per mare ma anche per via terrestre.

Re Luigi XVI, sovrano di Francia era ben consapevole che la propria flotta equivaleva a un centesimo di quella inglese ma aveva convenuto di correre ugualmente il rischio.

Sulla Jason era stata radunata una parte degli ufficiali dell’esercito e André, come recluta, s’era ritrovato lì, proprio sulla Jason.

E non avrebbe avuto molto da fare durante il viaggio, al pari del Conte Hans Axel von Fersen, ch’era appunto un colonnello di fanteria ed entrambi sarebbero stati solo d’impiccio ad aggirarsi sul ponte di comando tra ufficiali di marina, mozzi e marinai.

Perché poi il nobile svedese avesse preferito la compagnia d’un soldato plebeo appena entrato nell’esercito francese, piuttosto che quella degli altri ufficiali a bordo, il capitano di vascello, il nocchiero, il sottufficiale in seconda e via via tutti i subordinati per lo più di origine parimenti nobile come Fersen, non era dato saperlo.

Non lì e non in quel momento.

Forse era solo per via del fatto che il Conte Hans Axel von Fersen conosceva già André Grandier.

O forse perché entrambi avevano una conoscenza in comune.

André Grandier s’era detto che avrebbe finito per incrociarlo l’altro, ma addirittura esser convocato così in fretta, che non erano salpati che da un giorno soltanto…

“Signore…” – esordì severo.

“Aspettate…intanto…chiariamo subito!” – l’interruppe l’altro – “Che ne dite se bandissimo dalle nostre chiacchiere informali le assurde declinazioni di rango?! Ormai ci conosciamo da anni! E poi non siamo più a corte! Se ti chiamassi André…potresti chiamarmi semplicemente Hans?!”.

Rimase impassibile André. Non che non si fidasse ma trovava la proposta sorprendente e un poco pericolosa.

Rischiare d’esibire una discreta conoscenza con personaggi d’alto rango avrebbe compromesso la credibilità agli occhi dei compagni che lo credevano un plebeo.

Che razza di credibilità poi…

André lo era un plebeo. Lo era per davvero!

Non era un nobile ma l’aveva osservata anche lui la spocchia che i compari gli avevano riservato al suo ingresso nel plotone destinato alla spedizione per la guerra contro l’Inghilterra e così aveva evitato d’apparire oltremodo esuberante o esibire conoscenze che non sarebbero state appropriate per un plebeo.

In fondo, ad andare davvero a fondo della questione, lui era un plebeo che s’atteggiava alle maniere d’un nobile, ma di nobile non aveva nulla se non essere cresciuto accanto ad essi.

Non era dunque né l’uno, né l’altro…

Era difficile non essere nulla e per giunta non andare a genio a nessuna delle due parti.

E la questione non sarebbe giovata neppure al conte.

C’era che André Grandier non si era mai vantato d’esser vissuto in casa di nobili. Per via del carattere schivo forse, per via dell’innata parsimonia che aveva sempre orchestrato gesti e pensieri, almeno fino ad allora.

Per evitare d’apparire, che se avesse sollevato l’attenzione avrebbe finito per sporcarsi e sporcare lei, che lui aveva avuto sempre un unico e integerrimo pensiero.

Restare accanto a lei.

Non un passo avanti e neppure uno dietro.

Solo mezzo passo…

Come si declina l’ombra, che non può esistere né troppo vicina, né troppo lontana, se non ruotando attorno a ciò che concede forma all’ombra stessa.

“Perdonate signore ma credo sarebbe inopportuno! Scusate la franchezza…voi siete…”.

“Certo…d’accordo! E’ tutta una questione di rango! Ma noi ci conosciamo! Suvvia André…te lo chiedo come favore personale! Il viaggio sarà abbastanza lungo e se ci concederemo qualche pettegolezzo…mi suonerebbe strano darvi del voi…e suonerebbe strano a me sentirmi appellare in tal foggia…”.

“Conte…”.

S’avvicinò l’altro versando il liquido ambrato nei bicchieri…

“Brindiamo alla Francia!” – riprese porgendo il calice all’ospite.

André afferrò il vetro andando con lo sguardo al colore scuro del liquore.

Brindare alla Francia…

Nulla di male…

Se si fosse trattato solo di quello…

“Promettetemi che ci penserete!” – riprese il conte, dopo aver buttato giù d’un sorso la mistura.

André sorseggiò più lentamente.

La tempra era spessa e intensa, si chiese se l’altro fosse abituato a tracannare simili fuochi oppure s’atteggiasse a mezzo avanzo di galera per tentare di mettere a tacere la disperazione, da seppellire entro i miasmi dell’ubriacatura e del timbro stonato e distante dal consueto.

L’aveva veduto da lontano Fersen, in qualche occasione, laggiù, nel ventre di Parigi, inghiottito dalle pareti anonime di un’anonima bettola, sì da essere, almeno per una volta, sconosciuto a tutti e dunque anche a se stesso.

_Scomparire…_

Un intento comune…

_Scomparire inghiottiti da Parigi!_

Fersen distolse lo sguardo, si passò la manica della camicia sulla bocca, per pulirsi. Altro gesto alquanto insolito. André non aveva mai osservato i modi del conte ma ora gli apparivano di nuovo oltremodo insoliti.

Chi era dunque il Conte Hans Axel von Fersen?

Era ovvio che nei salotti buoni della società francese, fin anche quelli ospitati negli antri più licenziosi della reggia, il conte avesse mantenuto maniere consone al rango.

Ora invece pareva un’altra persona.

Non arrogante, non smargiasso ma insolitamente rozzo, quasi a volersi spogliare di quell’aura di bellimbusto algido e sensuale, che gli era stata cucita addosso e che forse non gli rendeva giustizia.

Quasi volesse essere un altro, forse era sempre stato così.

Forse voleva dimostrare d’esserlo per l’occasione, dunque cucirsi addosso un nuovo abito di scena, sì da conquistare la fiducia dell’ospite.

“Anzi no!” – s’impuntò Fersen alzando la voce e sbattendo il bicchiere sul tavolino – “Pretendo una risposta adesso! Considerami un arrogante ma ti chiedo davvero di rivolgerti a me…non mi va d’affrontare questo viaggio sapendo di non potermi rivolgere ad alcuno in maniera più diretta! Passi per i miei pari grado ma…con te non sarebbe lo stesso. Noi ci conosciamo da tempo…puoi accordarmi questo favore?”.

Il tono era mesto e sprezzante al tempo stesso.

Annuì André anche se nella testa avevano preso a ingigantirsi dubbi e grovigli di considerazioni distorte.

“Bene!” – sorrise Fersen, allungandosi ad assestare una pacca sulla spalla all’altro che però continuava a restare rigido – “E va da sé che qui sei il benvenuto! Non dovrò esser io a chiamarti ma se ti andrà di scambiare due opinioni sul viaggio…o altro…non esitare a farti avanti! Ci siamo arruolati ma fino a quando non toccheremo terra avremo molto tempo libero. Ho carte da studiare e libri da leggere ma la conversazione con _un amico_ resta sempre insperata fortuna e balsamo per la mente!”.

André mandò giù un altro sorso di liquore. L’appellativo bruciò al pari della mistura.

Che si ritrovò a tossicchiare perplesso…

Esser declinato amico pareva davvero un’eresia.

Una parola di raro spessore, al tempo stesso chiave per aprire chissà quali porte, insinuare chissà quali curiosità, carpire segreti di un’esistenza che in quel momento non era lì.

Il dubbio galleggiò nella gola, bruciante come il liquido ch’era corso giù, a rovistare nelle viscere e nei dannati ricordi.

Il Conte Hans Axel von Fersen era sempre stato un’anima diretta, quasi candida a suo modo.

Non aveva mai fatto mistero di aspirare ai piaceri della vita, forse l’unica ombra che oscurava il suo prestigio e che gli correva accanto era proprio il disperato affetto verso la prima donna di Francia.

Un affetto ch’era mirabile e irraggiungibile fenice e al tempo stesso scudo, dietro cui ripararsi per schivare le livide occhiate delle tante Meduse che lo corteggiavano.

“Conte…” – tentò di ribattere.

“Hans…Fersen…meglio Fersen…sì…manteniamo almeno la distanza delle nostre origini. Comprendo che un’eccessiva dimestichezza potrebbe crearti disagio…”.

Pareva ormai ubriaco il Conte Hans Axel di Fersen e André ammise che in quello stato non sarebbe stato corretto infierire.

“Chiedo perdono…” – sibilò André – “Non sono abituato a tale _dimestichezza_…non vorrei creare disguidi…”.

“Beh, certo…con me non sei abituato ma con Mademoiselle Oscar…”.

Il nome ebbe potere di squarciare il cielo…

Che il cielo era la mente di André e il nome, saetta che l’attraversa d’improvviso.

_Il cielo…_

_Il cielo e i suoi occhi…_

_Il nome…_

_Il nome…_

_Il nome…_

_Saetta che squarcia la coltre trasparente…_

S’irrigidì André che di tutto avrebbe voluto discorrere con il Conte Hans Axel von Fersen tranne che di lei.

Continuò l’altro, versando altro liquore, che stavolta André negò. Doveva restar sobrio che ancora non aveva smaltito del tutto gli effetti della sbronza della notte precedente.

Il nome rievocò brandelli di ore ormai perdute nel passato.

Il risveglio improvviso, il silenzio della stanza, il respiro dell’altra, la bocca lì, appoggiata alla spalla, le labbra dischiuse.

Era rimasto immobile André, quasi senza respirare, per non svegliarla.

Si era voltato piano così d’averla di fronte a sé, osservarla, lo sguardo chiuso, addormentato, le labbra disegnate lievi e abbandonate.

Nessuno schema, nessuna ostentata rigidezza…

A memoria non rammentava più quando era accaduto loro di restare così, distesi assieme, liberi, inermi.

Si riebbe André, che Fersen l’aveva invitato a sedersi.

Il dubbio di comprendere dove volesse arrivare il conte.

Conoscere quanto fosse occorso tra sé e l’altra oppure esibire ciò che forse era accaduto tra il conte stesso e lei…

Quel bacio che André s’era permesso di esibire in maniera così smaccata…

Il filo del rasoio correva tra restare e ammettere che moriva dalla gelosia di sapere e andarsene per evitare di esporsi e rivelare a sua volta ciò che c’era stato e ciò che mai ci sarebbe stato.

Il morso della notte riemerse…

Il braccio allungato ad abbracciarla…

I petti vicini, così che il battito del cuore dell’uno si era allacciato a quello dell’altra, riecheggiando assieme…

Un guizzo…

_Quel cuore che batteva…_

_Era il suo o il mio?_

Per un istante, gli parve davvero che i battiti, i loro, non si fossero semplicemente sovrapposti, bensì si fossero uniti, risuonando come suono unico, cadenza unica…

Un solo battito a unire ciò che erano stati…

Lui…

_Ombra…_

Lei…

_Luce…_

Lui era stato ombra in effetti.

Ombra, né un passo avanti a lei, né un passo indietro.

Ombra che esiste perchè generata dalla luce…

Ombra che ha ragion d’essere solo se ruota attorno a ciò che concede esistenza all’ombra stessa.

“Perdona tu…so che siete cresciuti assieme… me l’ha detto la vostra governante…e da quel che ho potuto osservare eravate affiatati…siete…affiatati! Credo sia naturale…” – riprese Fersen puntando lo sguardo dritto all’altro – “Dunque alla fine l’hai incontrata?!”

Che André comprese che la strana partita a scacchi, schermaglia meramente verbale, era iniziata.

Il conte voleva sapere e forse esibire se stesso dunque, seppur attraverso le reazioni e i gesti dell’altro.

“Sai perché è venuta a Brest?” – proseguì Fersen che André restava zitto.

“Immagino per conferire con qualche ufficiale…” – ammise l’interlocutore neutro, dando ad intendere che nulla sapeva e nulla aveva saputo – “Presumo…”.

“Hai visto giusto…sei perspicace…si…mademoiselle cercava me…”.

Risuonò la giustificazione nelle viscere, colme d’alcool e vuote di pietà per la propria inferiore gelosia.

Strinse i pugni André domandandosi fin dove sarebbe arrivato l’altro, che diavolo avesse voluto dimostrare oppure che diavolo avrebbe voluto sapere.

Oscar non aveva rivelato la ragione del viaggio a Brest.

Nulla era trapelato e sì che loro due si erano sempre detti tutto.

André convenne ch’era stato lui ad aver tirato troppo la corda.

Una corda invisibile che forse si era strappata e allora lei si era ritrovata libera dall’accortezza di rivelare ciò che le accadeva, com’era sempre stato nel passato e come ormai non era più, da che lei si era ritrovata il cuore appesantito dall’affetto verso un uomo.

Lei non ne aveva fatto parola con nessuno, figuriamoci con lui…

Dunque che fosse giunta a Brest per vedere Fersen era ormai certo.

Il motivo…

Il motivo sarebbe stato importante…

Ma ormai…

“Gliel’ho detto io ch’eri a Brest!” – affondò Fersen cinicamente serafico – “Anzi…pensavo t’avesse scorto nel vicolo e dunque sono rimasto sorpreso che non sapesse nulla di te! Ma quella più sorpresa era proprio lei! Anche se nel suo modo così silenzioso…non sapeva che eri qui. Mentre tu in effetti…mi hai detto che non l’avevi scorta…”.

Rimase zitto André.

S’accorse e convenne che anche l’eccessivo silenzio sarebbe apparso sospetto.

Solo che le parole faticavano ad uscire.

All’altro non avrebbe rivelato nulla.

Lui l’aveva scorta, era vero, ma sarebbe stato assurdo ammetterlo e poi ammettere che non si era fermato, non l’aveva chiamata, non aveva cercato d’attirare la sua attenzione.

Né un saluto, né un cenno…

Nulla…

Meglio ammettere che nessuno aveva visto nulla.

“Non ho rivelato a nessuno ch’ero a Brest!” – tagliò corto.

Giustificazione neutra ma tranciante…

“Spero di non essere stato inopportuno a dirle che ti avevo scorto…” – tergiversò Fersen che aveva intuito il nervosismo dell’altro. Conosceva André ma lo conosceva solo attraverso Mademoiselle Oscar.

Un passo…

Mezzo passo dietro l’altra…

Ombra dell’altra, che ruotava attorno all’altra, ma non aveva mai mostrato la vera faccia di sé, l’intendimento della coscienza.

“Ma è proprio questo in effetti che m’ha stupito. Dalla vostra _dimestichezza_…che viene da anni di conoscenza…ecco…mi sarei aspettato che lei l’avesse saputo che eri a Brest. Ma nemmeno lei mi ha detto molto. E poi ho compreso che quando lei stessa ha appreso ch’eri qui…subito…m’è sembrata sulle spine! Comunque vi siete visti…”.

_Dimestichezza…_

Pareva il segno con cui si misura l’affiatamento tra un cavallo e il suo cavaliere.

Tra un cane e il suo padrone…

Il vetro nelle mani parve diventare lava incandescente.

André strinse il bicchiere, s’immaginò che ancora un poco e l’avrebbe mandato in frantumi.

La mente, coscienziosamente, negava tutto, girava attorno, imbrigliando parole e pensieri.

Il corpo no, non era abituato a restare fermo, immobile.

Nel passato c’era sempre stata una via di fuga, un incarico da svolgere, un tramonto da osservare in solitudine, il soffitto nero da rimirare nella notte.

Ma lì…

Quella donna, disegnata nella mente, aveva un poco alla volta, preso le fattezze di lei.

Una donna che gli aveva dettato di partire, muovere la propria vita lontano da quella di lei…

Si chiese André, se non avrebbe potuto spenderne la visione anche con il Conte di Fersen, che forse era ubriaco…

E la smania ondeggiava tra gelosia e rabbia…

“Non importa…” – si schernì André – “Anzi…in fondo arruolarmi e partire per l’America è stata una decisione abbastanza sorprendente. A lei non l’ho detto…forse ho taciuto per timore che si opponesse…per via della nostra governante. Mia nonna ha solo me al mondo e abbandonarla a questo modo…Oscar non avrebbe esitato a manifestarmi il suo disprezzo…”.

Fu la volta di Fersen di tacere.

André si sorprese che l’altro non avesse dato replica alla scarna ma solida spiegazione.

Forse non ci aveva creduto, forse non si aspettava che la recluta avesse una giustificazione così idonea e tranciante.

“Appunto!” – affondò d’improvviso Fersen fissando l’altro, stavolta il tono era serio – “Proprio perché il tuo gesto avrebbe comportato un mutamento così importante nella tua vita mi sarei aspettato che ne avessi parlato almeno con lei. Ma forse ho ecceduto nell’immaginarvi complici d’un simile passo. Sì…forse lei si sarebbe opposta…eppure…”.

Il bacio…

Il dannato bacio eruppe come lama affilata e beffarda…

André Grandier ebbe un sussulto.

Muto, rimase appeso alla sospensione del conte che aveva evidentemente fatto affidamento sull’affiatamento degli altri due, che però adesso pareva disatteso.

Non negato, semmai semplicemente tradotto in altro bene più profondo e compromettente.

Non era realistico quell’affiatamento oppure semplicemente l’ospite non aveva in animo di mostrare il vero sentire che lo legava alla padrona d’un tempo!?

E’ risaputo che negare implica imboccare due strade, l’una opposta all’altra.

Negare per davvero…

Oppure affermare proprio ciò che si vuol negare.

Il bacio galleggiava nella mente di entrambi gli uomini…

Il bacio…

André avrebbe voluto gridare in faccia all’altro ciò che sentiva…

L’amore rimase incastrato nella gola…

“Conte…Fersen…” – un respiro fondo, il bicchiere posato sul tavolo – “Lei…mi è molto cara…questo non potrò mai negarlo. Separarmi è stato difficile. Ammetto dunque d’aver preferito negare spiegazioni, così come non vorrei indugiare in altre spiegazioni che vi annoierebbero…”.

André non voleva sapere…

Fersen invece sì!

“Comunque…lei era qui per vedermi. Me l’ha confermato e questo mi ha stupito e al tempo stesso…” – le parole sospese, André tremò, silenzioso intuendo la crescente complicità ch’era scorsa tra Oscar e Fersen, che quest’ultimo fissò l’altro per scorgere lo scarto del cuore - “Mademoiselle… un amico prezioso ma ancor più una donna intelligente e scaltra…dannatamente bella…”.

André strinse i pugni, era troppo…

Perché rovesciare addosso a lui – proprio a lui – le dannate lusinghe a Oscar François de Jarjayes, che tutto si meritava tranne ch’essere destinataria di tali scontate lusinghe?!

“L’incontro con lei…è stato…” – abbozzò Fersen…

André fece per alzarsi, così da sottrarsi al dialogo, come se esso sottintendesse che Fersen aveva compreso chi fosse davvero Oscar François de Jarjayes, come se solo l’innato pudore che guidava le maniere del conte gli avrebbe impedito di rivelare ciò che era accaduto.

_Dannatamente bella…_

André avrebbe voluto sapere ma non poteva chiedere. Straziante e assurdo…

Fersen avrebbe voluto spiegare ma senza eccedere, senza minare la solida reputazione del Colonnello delle Guardie Reali, una bellissima donna…

E Oscar…

Lei avrebbe davvero voluto essere ed esistere così, descritta solo come una donna bellissima!?

“Piuttosto…” – s’affrettò a correre ai ripari Fersen, intuendo di non poter forzare troppo il gioco, seppur tenendo l’altro sulle spine – “Là dietro…vedi quelle carte…”.

Si voltò André, come sollevato dallo scarto del dialogo, andando a estrarre, quasi meccanicamente, da una specie di scaffale di legno, alcuni rotoli giallognoli, carta un poco consumata, venata di cerchi e tratteggi…

Carte nautiche insomma…

Tutto pur di scansare da sé le odiose insinuazioni!

Fersen scostò i bicchieri e ne stese una sul tavolino. André tenne fermo il bordo…

“Questa è la baia dell’Hudson. Entrare da qui non sarà facile. Pare che New York sia ancora lealista...”.

“Ossia…”.

“Legata al sovrano inglese. Non c’è compattezza tra chi vuole affrancarsi dall’Inghilterra, così in una stessa città si possono trovare lealisti e indipendentisti. In ogni caso si sa che i britannici hanno nominato un nuovo comandante, Sir Henry Clinton, e quello ha deciso di spostare il conflitto a sud per sconfiggere prima Georgia e Carolina. Credo che la strategia sia sfiancare l’avversario da lontano, così poi da provare a sconfiggere il New England…”.

L’indice percorse i territori che spaziavano dalla Nuova Francia sino alle colonie del sud.

“E quindi…noi arriveremo a New York…” - obiettò André – “Per affrontare gli inglesi proprio in quella città?”.

“Numericamente parlando i francesi hanno una flotta più esigua…ma possono disturbare i britannici…tagliare le vie di rifornimento di viveri e munizioni. Da quel che ho compreso persino addentrarsi nelle regioni interne…le Sei Nazioni… per troncare sul nascere le alleanze tra le tribù indiane e gli inglesi…”.

“Le tribù indiane sono schierate con il sovrano britannico…ne avevo sentito parlare…” - ammise André severo – “Ma so anche che è accaduto perché intendono difendere i loro territori. Con gli inglesi avevano stabilito patti molto severi sullo sfruttamento delle loro terre ma pare che i coloni non intendano più sottostare a quegli stessi patti. Gli indigeni dunque non hanno potuto far altro che allearsi con gli inglesi…”.

“A noi interessa poco da quale parte si schierano le tribù indigene…l’importante che non siano contro di noi…”.

Gli occhi rimasero a osservare la cartina istoriata.

Linee diritte e poi curve, confini immaginari che corrispondevano però a terre di nascita e luoghi che avevano accolto l’esistenza di uomini e donne, che ormai da decenni, avevano visto sgretolarsi sotto i piedi le rocce e gli speroni di montagna, strappate dalle mani degli avi le foreste e i laghi e le cascate e i campi.

Tutto scavato e ridotto a brandelli di sangue e sassi acuminati.

“Comunque…” – riprese Fersen con un respiro fondo, tornando a sedersi e a stirarsi sullo schienale della poltroncina – “Non dobbiamo dimenticare che il contingente maggiore della flotta inglese si trova qui, in America…”.

Un altro respiro fondo, una chiosa apparentemente avulsa dal contesto di una guerra oltreoceano.

André proseguì: “So cosa volete intendere…se la Royal Navy è in America…chi difenderà le coste inglesi?”.

“Sei davvero perspicace!”.

“Nulla di eccezionale!” – si schernì André – “Ho assistito a diverse lezioni di storia e strategie militari…quando Oscar…insomma quando mademoiselle studiava con il suo precettore. Rammento uno dei motti più celebri di un conflitto…_divide et impera!_”.

Sorrise Fersen…

“Filippo il Macedone la sapeva lunga…”.

“Dunque noi dovremo contrastare gli eserciti britannici impedendo loro di ricompattarsi e riunirsi…”.

“Proprio così…sia in America…sia in Inghilterra! Pare che la Francia stia trattando l’alleanza con gli spagnoli…anche a loro fanno gola le nuove terre, anche se sono sempre rimasti più a sud…”.

“E allora se non ho compreso male…a nessuno importa davvero che gli americani si sottraggano al gioco degli inglesi…”.

“Si, hai compreso bene! Quanto piuttosto che gli inglesi cessino il loro strapotere nel nuovo mondo. Questo importa a quasi tutti gli alleati e chi si metterà in mezzo…”.

Il silenzio scese nella piccola cabina.

La forza del mare sferzò il veliero, inducendo la struttura lignea del minuscolo guscio a gemere, una sorta di lamento fondo, quasi umano, come quello dei sensi, tutti, colpiti dalla forza del destino che non lascia scampo.

Un’onda gigantesca e immobile ricondusse la mente alla scelta, la propria, al vuoto ch’essa aveva creato dentro di sé, e al silenzio colmato, in quel momento, dal battito lieve del cuore di lei, intuito sul proprio, come fosse stato davvero entro il proprio petto.

Si era nascosto in esso e adesso quello tornava a battergli addosso.

Un istante…

Le labbra sibilarono il nome…

La coscienza maledisse di nuovo Oscar François de Jarjayes.

Lui avrebbe voluto dimenticare, mentre lei, cosciente o meno, s’era insinuata ancora più in profondità, nella carne. Una sorta di spina difficile levarsi dalla testa e dalle viscere.

Le parole di Fersen evocavano l’incedere incessante dell’altra, il suo girovagare mistico tra i pensieri, come se lei fosse rimasta impigliata nella coscienza e così pure il suo profumo, rimasto impresso addosso…

“Devo andare adesso…” – concluse André mesto, il rimbombo del mare fondo a risuonare dentro come gigantesco monito.

Nulla sarebbe mutato, la distanza non avrebbe attenuato il fuoco…

“Approderemo a New York…poi da lì è probabile dovremo risalire verso nord…” – concluse parimenti Fersen richiudendo la carta.

“Perché? Se gli scontri si stanno spostando verso sud…”.

“Dovremo rifornire di munizioni e denaro i nostri avamposti che al momento si trovano ancora a nord. Comunque potresti tornare domani? Vorrei esporti alcune questioni…”.

“Domani…”.

_Domani…_

_Che cos’è domani, adesso?_

_Domani non la vedrai, domani accadrà di scorgere solo il livido ingombro del mare, fluido e compatto, grigio e nero, screziato forse all’orizzonte d’irritanti striature azzurrognole che…_

_Dannazione…_

_Dannatamente chiare come i suoi occhi…_

_E saranno là, proprio dove sorgerà il sole, là dove quell’azzurro s’ammanterà dell’oro colato di raggi infausti e splendidi…_

_Là dove l’hai lasciata._

_E se anche ci fosse stato un domani in cui avresti potuto vederla…_

_Un domani così non avrebbe avuto comunque senso._

_E dannazione anche a te André Grandier…_

_Cacciarti in questa situazione non ti aiuterà a dimenticare._

_Ammesso che tu abbia voluto davvero questo._

_Oppure no, chissà…_

_Magari sei finito qui per poterti lagnare in pace con te stesso._

_Per commiserare quel dannato ingombro che logora testa e cuore…_

_Così lontano, non ci sarà modo di errare, né respingendola né accogliendola…_

“Per il momento ci stiamo dirigendo verso sud…” – precisò Fersen – “Anche se il viaggio durerà più del previsto…servirà a non ritrovarci addosso le navi inglesi. Altrimenti rischieremmo di non arrivare mai in America. Tra una settimana dovremmo approdare a Ponta Delgada, a l’Isla Saint Miguel …”.

“Le Azzorre…da quello che so…sono sotto il dominio del Portogallo…”.

“Il discorso è sempre quello. Anche il Portogallo ha interesse ad approdare nelle Americhe. Se vinceranno gli indipendentisti…tutti coloro che li avranno sostenuti potranno partecipare alla spartizione dei territori…e così…”.

“I portoghesi ci lasceranno entrare…” – convenne André, intuendo che la sosta a Ponta Delgada era funzionale a collezionare una nuova collaborazione con il regno portoghese – “E dovrei tornare…domani!?”.

Fersen si alzò…

“Sei una persona in gamba André. Sei sprecato là fuori con quella gente. Se sarai d’accordo avrei da proporti alcuni incarichi. Ma…va pure adesso…e grazie per la compagnia…”.

Ripose le carte il conte, voltò le spalle, senza indugiare in saluti o altri ringraziamenti.

Si versò un altro bicchiere di liquore…

André ne aveva abbastanza.

Fersen era inevitabilmente legato a Oscar e lei era legata all’altro. Ne aveva avuta conferma lì, in quel colloquio.

Oscar era giunta a Brest per vedere Fersen e così era accaduto.

E per quanto il conte si fosse dimostrato interessato alla presenza dell’altro, l’altro invece avrebbe voluto scomparire, che dolente lo sguardo si rivolse al mare ormai nero una volta tornato sul ponte principale.

In alto, i mozzi accendevano lanternine di posizione, così, tanto per far comprendere all’equipaggio almeno la dimensione del vascello, così da non far perdere l’orientamento a chi non era avvezzo ai viaggi in mare.

“Ehi…damerino!”.

Sussultò André, all’appellativo.

Ch’esso era stato riservato ad altri, non a lui, così, la migrazione a se stesso indusse a voltarsi, inevitabilmente, che quel nome ormai l’aveva sentito spesso negli ultimi due giorni. Così era stata ignobilmente soprannominata l’altra.

S’avvide del crocchio di personaggi, soldati ben piazzati.

La mente corse all’antro fumoso che aveva accolto lo sgraziato siparietto tra sé e lei, che tutti l’avevano creduta un damerino e lei non aveva mosso un dito per distogliere da sé la distorta visione.

I due erano lì, imbarcati anche loro.

Quelli che avevano colto al volo il disprezzo del soldatino verso la graziosa compagnia che i compari di battaglia s’erano affrettati a scovargli.

Quelli che altrettanto al volo avevano afferrato la pubblica offerta a chiunque avesse voluto approfittare dei servigi che il damerino s’era imputato ad offrire, a mò di ripicca verso l’insolente e ingrato soldato.

Quelli che però avevano subito lo smacco del ripensamento e forse non l’avevano mandata giù proprio bene.

André non rispose.

Quelli, al contrario, tentarono d’avvicinarsi ma il soldato si ritrovò circondato dai compari che evidentemente avevano tenuto a mente le parole del loro rappresentante.

“André…” – Dante si fece avanti – “C’è la chiamata per il rancio…”.

I due squadrarono il gruppetto che s’allontanava, il ghigno muto ma sprezzante.

Il pasto fu stranamente silenzioso, vuoi perché era il primo giorno di viaggio, vuoi perché i compari ancora non si conoscevano così bene.

Gustav attese che tutti avessero finito.

“Alain vuole parlarti…dice di andare su…fuori…” – chiosò alla fine il soldato, con tono un poco impietosito verso la recluta.

André lo guardò, tentò di chiedere, l’altro, che fino a quel momento pareva aver parteggiato per la nuova recluta, gli appoggiò la destra sulla spalla, forzando un poco l’andatura, segno che non ci si sarebbe potuti sottrarre.

Pareva una specie di corte di giudizio, quella che si ritrovò davanti.

André guardò i giudici accusatori e i difensori, che non pareva fossero intenzionati ad aprir bocca.

Non aveva idea di quale avrebbe potuto essere l’accusa…

“Senti un po’…” – Alain Soisson, seduto su un barile, fece cenno alla recluta d’avvicinarsi.

André era più vecchio di ben sei anni ma il soldato Soisson non avrebbe avuto remore a trattarlo come un pivello alle prime armi.

“Che vuoi?” – replicò, un poco sprezzante, ch’era stanco e non c’era verso di levarsi dalla testa quel battito.

E a quel punto, piuttosto che combatter contro di esso, si sarebbe lasciato ammaliare da esso, decidendo di tenerselo per sé, incatenarlo al ricordo del bacio, dell’instupidito volteggio del cranio, delle tremule labbra che s’erano schiuse.

Tutto gliela rammentava…

Stava vincendo lei…

Al diavolo…

L’indice del soldato puntò contro l’altro: “Non mi fido…che voleva quell’aristocratico da te?”.

“E questo…cosa potrebbe mai interessarti!? Ammesso io decida di dirtelo!?”.

La risposta sulfurea provocò stizza nell’interlocutore come nei compari. La frattura oscura s’incuneava nell’usuale connivenza che orchestrava le relazioni tra la gente del popolo.

“Se deve interessami o meno, è affar mio!” – sputò Alain irrigidito – “Sei un plebeo…se ti accompagni a un aristocratico ma sei anche un nostro compare di battaglia, credo sia nostro diritto saperlo! Dunque…ieri ti sei divertito con quel damerino…chi è!?”.

“Questo cosa c’entra!? Prima mi chiedi del colonnello e poi vuoi sapere di quell’altro?!” – impossibile appellarla a quel modo – “Che t’importa?!”.

L’ennesima replica stizzita, sempre la stessa, indusse la smorfia nel capobranco.

Il guizzo, colto dai compari, impose a quelli di serrare lo spazio attorno alla recluta, che quello non avesse in animo di tirare troppo la corda.

Alain Soisson l’aveva accolto con rispetto, quel rispetto che adesso non doveva mancare nei confronti del capo.

Tutto poteva esser lasciato correre…

Davvero tutto…

Eccetto le strane colleganze con il rango aristocratico, maldigerito, mal sopportato, anzi…

Ove fosse stato possibile, fieramente avversato.

Dante si piantò davanti alla faccia di André: “Anche se non ti aggrada…vogliamo sapere che hai combinato con il damerino, ieri sera…se te lo sei scopato…oppure…”.

André Grandier ghignò di rabbia all’eloquio rozzo dell’altro.

Non poteva farci niente. Per quanto avesse avuto in animo di proteggerla, davvero l’affondo riservatole, nell’ignoranza dei compari, sferzava sino a far ribollire il sangue.

Non avrebbe aperto bocca, ma l’incedere degli interlocutori stava mettendo a dura prova la ferma intenzione.

“Non vedo perché dovrebbe interessarvi…” – replicò tentando di fare un passo indietro.

Si ritrovò la fuga sbarrata, Gustav dietro a lui e Marcel di lato…

“Senti…forse non hai capito…non sembri stupido…ma se non ci arrivi…” – attaccò Marcel – “Alain…e noi tutti…non ci interessa sapere quanto ci sei stato con quello…e se te l’ha preso in bocca e se te l’ha succhiato…”.

S’incendiò il sangue, davvero…

André non ebbe necessità di fare un passo. Si voltò semplicemente, caricando il destro.

Il colpo scorse veloce, così veloce che Dante non ebbe il tempo d’afferrare il pugno se non quando tutta la forza s’era ormai piantata in faccia a Marcel. Che anche Dante ci finì contro, trascinato dalla forza del colpo e tutti e tre finirono a terra.

Un ghigno corse sul volto affatto stupito del soldato Alain Soisson. Raro osservare una simile reazione in difesa d’un damerino qualunque, incontrato appena un’ora prima di scoparselo…

“Basta!” – gridò il soldato – “O ci finiremo davvero tutti quanti ai ferri!”.

A terra, André tentò di sottrarsi e scansarsi…

Gli occhi stravolti, l’espressione schifata, che la sua reazione aveva parlato molto più di mille parole.

Dannati gli altri e dannato lui stesso…

Marcel tentò di restituire il colpo…

Alain fece un cenno e Gustav s’avventò sul compare prendendolo per le spalle ed evitando un nuovo assalto.

“Idiota!” – gridò il soldato tentando scansare André, che avrebbe voluto continuare a picchiare l’altro, per sfogare la rabbia, la distruzione indotta dalla lontananza, la smania d’aver fallito ed essersi, alla fine dei giochi, scoperto.

Il linguaggio dannatamente scurrile incendiava il sangue…

“Senti…” – l’apostrofò Alain – “Come avrai compreso gli aristocratici non ci piacciono!”.

“Te l’ho già detto che non sono nobile…”- sputò André – “E’ solo che non mi piace sentir parlare a questo modo di qualcuno. Non m’interessano i nobili e proprio per questo non m’interessano commenti del genere su di loro o su chiunque altro…

“Ma a quanto pare non disdegni di frequentarli…e farti saltare i nervi per un damerino che li frequenta!?”.

“Che ti salta in mente? Quello dell’altra sera…me l’avete cercato voi…io non sapevo...nemmeno…”.

“Davvero non sapevi chi era?!” – insinuò Alain sogghignando.

Silenzio…

Difficile trovare le parole, evitare di scoprirsi.

André non aveva paura per sé, ma, per assurdo che fosse, e per quanto lei fosse ormai lontana, aveva paura davvero per lei, Oscar, come se lei fosse stata lì, che lei era lì, lì, il battito agganciato al proprio, le labbra appoggiate alla pelle…

_La sua pelle…_

_Le sue labbra…_

“E a meno che tu non sia andato da quel nobile per riferirgli altro su di noi o su chissà chi…vuol dire allora che te la fai anche con lui!? Se, a quanto è dato immaginare, quello _s’è fatto il damerino, _non vedo perché non dovrebbe disdegnare uno come te!”.

“Alain sei pazzo! Che vai a pensare?!”.

“Se non sono pazzo allora spiegati! Chi era quello di ieri sera? Perché era al porto questa mattina? Hai parlato con lo svedese, poi quello è sceso, e poi sei sceso anche tu! Tutti e due appresso al damerino biondo…”.

“Questi imbecilli mi hanno detto di non averlo pagato! Forse tu sei così disonesto da lasciare un debito prima di partire senza sapere se tornerai mai per onorarlo!?”.

“Già…buona come scusa! Talmente buona che sono stato io a offrirtela! Gliel’ho detto io a questi idioti di avvertirti che nessuno l’aveva pagato quello…e tu sei sceso…e l’hai persino baciato…ma se quello conosce lo svedese e…”.

“Alain Soisson…stai vaneggiando! Sono sceso…ciò che ho detto e fatto non sono affari tuoi! E ciò che ha detto e fatto il Colonnello Fersen con quello…”.

Implosero i sensi…

Oscar François de Jarjayes era giunta a Brest per vedere proprio il Conte Hans Axel von Fersen.

_Perché?_

_Non aveva compreso perché?_

“Già…chi è…quello?” – ghignò Alain.

“Te lo ripeto…non sono affari tuoi! Mettiamola così…mi ci sono divertito! E’ stato un gran bel servigio!”.

“Spiegati!”.

La chiosa s’abbatté fulminea…

Se avesse voluto salvare la faccia, André avrebbe dovuto rivelare ciò che era accaduto…

Ossia tutto ciò che in realtà non era accaduto…

“Cosa…” – balbettò André Grandier…

“Si…spiegati! Che avete fatto?”.

“Niente…di particolare…non credo sia corretto…”.

Un passo…

Alain Soisson s’avvicinò all’altro…

I compari afferrarono André per le braccia, bloccandole da dietro…

Il soldato s’avvicinò ancora, appoggiando una mano sulla camicia, stringendo la stoffa…

Se si doveva capire chi era il damerino, si doveva chiedere che aveva fatto…

“Dimmi…come si è mosso? Ha preso lui l’iniziativa o tu?”.

“Sei un imbecille!”.

“Forse…” – che la mano scese ancora, tranciando il respiro dell’altro che strattonò i compari e quelli strinsero ancora di più la presa – “Ma non mi piace essere preso in giro!”.

Le dita s’aprirono…

Lo sguardo si fuse, fulmineo, a quello della recluta…

“Però…sarò magnanimo…e ti dirò quello che penso…”.

André fu costretto a mordersi il labbro, la mascella serrata in una smorfia di disgusto, i muscoli irrigiditi dall’incedere rozzo del compare più giovane.

Mordeva la rabbia di non poter parlare e dunque sottostare all’assurda messinscena…

“Se sei uno a cui piacciono gli uomini…non ci trovo nulla di male. Ognuno ha i suoi gusti…io ho i miei e tu i tuoi…” – lo provocò Alain – “Ma se…come penso…_quello di ieri non era affatto un damerino_…allora non capisco perché dovresti mentire ed esser preso per ciò che non sei! Ma soprattutto sono io che non voglio essere preso per i fondelli da nessuno! Lo svedese lo conosceva quello. Ce l’aveva appresso…l’abbiamo visto tutti! E tu lo conoscevi. O l’hai conosciuto ieri sera, oppure lo conoscevi già. Ci sei andato a parlare con quel nobile…quindi…parla!”.

Silenzio…

La chiosa del soldato sferzò i muscoli.

Chissà come il soldato Alain Soisson era giunto all’assurda conclusione che _altro _fosse nascosto nelle pieghe di quella storia, nei lineamenti così lievi e sensuali del dannato damerino…

Forse per via dell’innata avversione dei soldati plebei verso i sollazzi degli ufficiali nobili…

Forse per via che André avrebbe potuto essere una spia…

C’era dunque che il patto di lealtà che orchestrava la lineare fiducia tra i compari, figli del popolo, non poteva essere leso.

Una questione di rispetto e di onestà reciproca.

L’incedere delle dita prese a distorcere il senno, imprigionato nel buio appena solcato dalle luminarie appese alle sartie dell’albero maestro.

Il vento sferzava la faccia, la rabbia ribolliva il sangue, le viscere lambite e scosse dall’assurda accusa e poi ancora dal battito ch’era rimbalzato dentro, eco infinita di lei e di ciò che aveva lasciato.

Tutto avanzò sino a strappare un tremito, mentre il ricordo avanzava sapiente e scaltro, mentre il soldato gli piantava gli occhi addosso e lo teneva lì, per cavargli di bocca le parole e la verità dalla carne e dal cuore.

“Siamo…” – sibilò André – “Siamo stati assieme…era giovane…”.

Ghignò l’avversario, stringendo la presa, mentre i compari trattenevano André…

“E perché…se quello era un giovane…” – contestò Alain – “Un uomo…”.

Addosso…

André si morse il labbro, che la questione stava bene così…

“Stava appresso allo svedese? Questa mattina si sono salutati…e perché sei andato a parlare con quel nobile?”.

Difficile elaborare una spiegazione.

Nell’oscuro fondo del baratro, André Grandier s’immaginò di difenderla a qualunque costo.

Mille volte avrebbe preferito che l’avessero pensata uomo, damerino cicisbeo capace di portare un uomo al folle godimento d’una notte, piuttosto che immaginarla donna e così forse riveduta e scrutata con occhi diversi, sino a rischiare di sporcare la sua dannata e orgogliosa purezza.

“Non so che abbia fatto con il colonnello…con me è stato esemplare…ha fatto tutto da sé…s’è spogliato e mi ha baciato…ovunque…che quasi sarei…”.

Parole a brandelli, che i compari dovettero inghiottire saliva…

Dannati idioti…

André affondò nell’esistenza mai esistita…

“Ed io…l’ho baciato…non mi pareva giusto sprecare il denaro…ma alla fine quella moneta valeva un tempo ben più lungo…e quello…”.

Alain Soisson rimase impassibile.

Il senso non era indagare i gesti dell’altro ma comprendere se il damerino fosse stato davvero un uomo.

Che se non era un uomo, ben si sarebbe spiegato il legame con il conte svedese.

E se si fosse spiegato il legame, anche l’altro, quello tra Fersen e la recluta, ben avrebbe avuto un senso ben più fondo, non legato a chissà quale sordida tresca tra i tre, ma forse al ben più becero e legittimo spionaggio messo in pratica dalla recluta verso i compagni.

Così degno a giustificare quella sonora scarica di legnate che i compagni s’apprestavano a scatenare addosso alla recluta traditrice.

“Quello è riuscito a tenermi lì…non si è accontentato…” – furia contro sospetto – “Mi ha portato dove voleva e dove forse ha intuito volessi andare io…che ad un certo punto ho persino pensato di perdere il senno. La sua pelle era morbida e chiara, liscia…sì…avete ragione…una bellezza sensuale…”.

Diede sfogo all’immaginazione, André Grandier, che la mente cadde giù in un pozzo scuro, quasi senza fondo, nel quale si ritrovò ad annaspare.

Gesti e parole ricercati, all’apparenza senza senso, in realtà ricami della mente…

Pensieri fulgidi e intensi ch’erano sempre rimasti tali…

“Il suo corpo…era lieve e bello…e le sue mani mi hanno accarezzato…sapeva bene quel che faceva…”.

“Dunque…non era un pivello!?” – gracchiò Dante stranito.

“Non so che dirti…non ho molta esperienza…e non sono così idiota da andare a raccontarlo in giro…ma di certo ci sapeva fare…e poi…”.

“Finisci il tuo racconto!” – sibilò spietato Alain Soisson, che non pareva esser mosso da alcun sentimento, né insana curiosità, né silente vergogna.

André, che aveva abbassato gli occhi, incapace di raccontare di lei, sollevò la faccia verso il compare.

Il disgusto si mescolò allo strazio dell’immaginazione.

Raccolse il respiro, rammentò quel battito lieve fuso al proprio.

S’immaginò che sarebbe stato così, i corpi uniti…

Nessun dolore, nessuna vergogna…

Che fosse stato amore oppure…

S’immaginò che lei sarebbe stata capace di portarlo ovunque avesse voluto…

“Mi ha fatto godere…” – digrignò André sprezzante…

I tre compari muti…

“Credo…si…due volte! O forse…”.

Che quelli che tenevano André si ritrovarono le dita improvvisamente pesanti…

“La prima volta…non ricordo nemmeno come è stato…stava giù, nemmeno vedevo la faccia…ha fatto tutto…di sua…iniziativa…”.

“Che figlio di…” – sputò Marcel, preso dal racconto – “Ci sa fare…”.

André ingoiò la chiosa…

“Sei soddisfatto?” – gli occhi feroci su Alain.

“Abbastanza…e la seconda?”.

“Idiota…che t’importa!”.

Alain sputò a terra.

Ancora non era convinto. C’era gente che sapeva far bene il suo mestiere di mentitore e André non gli pareva il tipo.

Insistendo avrebbe scoperto se fino a quel momento aveva mentito oppure davvero…

“Allora?” – arrogante.

“L’ho…”.

Silenzio…

André abbassò il capo di nuovo, gli pareva assurdo parlare a quel modo. Di sé, di lei…

Disgustoso…

“La seconda volta è stato…come accadrebbe tra due…uomini…insomma…se non ci arrivi da solo…”.

“No!” – sibilò Alain cinico.

“Era davanti a me…sopra di me…è…entrato…si è mosso così da godere…lui stesso…ha continuato più lentamente…ho creduto d’impazzire…sono venuto anch’io…poco dopo…e dopo…”.

Tanto sarebbe valso mentire…

Spudoratamente e disgustosamente…

“Si è chinato e mentre venivo ha continuato a…”.

Un colpo al cuore che quasi si fermò…

Alain tirò un respiro fondo…

L’altro era stato poco convincente ma era credibile che non avesse dimestichezza con certo genere di discorsi. E non era forse tipo d’andarsene in giro a vantarsi della questione.

“Credi che quel colonnello…”.

La chiosa d’essere accostato a Fersen mordeva la coscienza…

André sputò a terra: “Io parlo per me! Non ho idea di quel che abbia fatto con quell’altro! Chissà…magari tutto e niente! E questa mattina…sono sceso è l’ho baciato perché mi andava di farlo! E gli ho detto che semmai ci saremmo rivisti…ci sarei tornato a letto ancora!”.

“Diavolo…se l’incontrassi uno come quello ci andrei anch’io a letto! – blaterò Marcel – “Caz…quando m’hanno detto di tornarmene dabbasso…lo sapevo che stavo facendo uno sbaglio…chissà che vi siete detti…”.

“Non ha parlato molto, se può interessarti…” – sibilò André un poco stravolto – “E nemmeno io!”.

“E certo…” – che il contraddittore ancora un poco e avrebbe perso il respiro – “Quello la bocca l’aveva impegnata a tenertelo stretto…e chissà tu…spero non ci avrai fatto fare brutta figura!”.

André non ebbe più fiato, raccolse le forze e tirò con tutto l’orgoglio che gli era rimasto in corpo.

I compari mollarono la presa e lui si ritrovò libero, la mente stravolta, obbligata a ricordare ciò che non era accaduto, imbastire una scena assurda e becera a beneficio degli avanzi di galera, scovare dettagli che si era ritrovato addosso, non la notte precedente, ma forse tutte le notti in cui era stato con _quella donna_…

L’aveva amata si…

E nemmeno si era reso conto di quanto intensamente l’avesse fatto…

Quell’amore era sporco e puro al tempo stesso…

Infernale e beato al tempo stesso…

“Non t’azzardare!” – masticò severo, che questa volta fu Alain a restare sorpreso dalla chiosa sulfurea sputata dal soldato triste.

“Che vorresti dire?” – ruggì Marcel – “Se quello è un damerino come ci hai fatto intendere…non vedo perché non dovrei approfittarne?! Adesso ho un motivo in più per tornare…se riesco a restare vivo da questa faccenda della guerra contro gl’inglesi…con i soldi che mi daranno…lo scoverò e quanto meno gli darò il doppio! Voglio proprio vedere se…”.

“Non…” – André si piantò in faccia all’altro – “T’azzardare!”.

I compari s’avventarono di nuovo ma stavolta il soldato triste fu più lesto a scansarsi…

“Facciamo che quello, se ritorno vivo e lo ritrovo…adesso è mio!” – digrignò furente – “Non è adatto a gente rozza come voi!”.

“Amico…ma tu davvero…cerchi rogne!”.

Marcel e Dante sollevarono i pugni…

Stavolta fu Alain Soisson a mettersi in mezzo…

Non comprendeva, la smania dell’altro pareva ondeggiare tra sprezzo e vergogna.

Gli pareva che la recluta non avesse dimestichezza con certe faccende ma poi no, non lesinava scenate di gelosia finanche a rischiare di finire ai ferri pur di difendere l’oscuro onore d’uno sconosciuto damerino.

Sì, certo, poteva anche essere che quel biondino gli avesse fatto davvero un bel servigio alla recluta però…

André sputò a terra, di nuovo…

Si passò una mano sulla bocca, respirò a fondo, che la messinscena sapientemente aggrovigliata alla sceneggiata messa in atto dagli avanzi di galera aveva colto nel segno.

Mica c’era nulla di male a essersi dichiarato poco esperto in certe faccende e alla fine essersi ritrovato invaghito fino al midollo del damerino ch’era stato capace di solleticare e sollecitare i sensi fino a quel punto…

Fino al punto che André sentì un brivido corrergli lungo la schiena.

S’era talmente calato nella parte che quella gli era piombata addosso, come un vestito di seta pura, ad accarezzare la pelle e lasciar intravedere la sinuosa curva della schiena, la spalla nuda…

“Siete voi che ve le andate a cercate!” – ringhiò quasi pazzo – “E chiunque si metterà in mezzo tra me e quello…dovrà vedersela con me!”.

“Anche il nobilucolo?!” - tagliò corto Alain per vedere fin dove si sarebbe spinto l’altro.

Silenzio…

André doveva rischiare…

Che poi la verità, in fondo, era esattamente quella.

“Si! Non sono abituato a dividere nulla con nessuno! Anche se sono solo un plebeo…”.

S’avvicinò Marcel, stavolta rifilò all’altro una sonora pacca sulle spalle.

“Ben detto amico! Così si fa! Se quel nobile da quattro soldi si metterà in mezzo se la vedrà con noi! Tu difenderai il tuo damerino con le unghie e con i denti e noi staremo dalla tua parte!”.

“Idioti!” – sibilò Alain facendo un passo indietro, nello stomaco la contezza d’aver raggiunto una verità che però non era certo fosse quella _vera…_

“Si…” – ridacchiò Gustav – “In verità per ora nessuno farà un bel niente! Siamo in mezzo all’oceano…mi spiegate che senso ha accapigliarsi tra di noi se tanto il damerino è rimasto in Francia!? E che ce ne facciamo del nostro orgoglio di plebei a difendere questa recluta e il suo cicisbeo biondo…se tra due mesi saremo morti?!”.

Marcel gonfiò il petto…

“Vorrà dire che non moriremo! Prometto solennemente di non morire! E prometto solennemente che qualunque cosa accadrà, se ci sarà fatta la grazia di tornare…”.

Gli occhi, tutti, si voltarono verso André…

“Questa è una promessa che ti faccio!” – attaccò imperioso Marcel – “Così chissà che la mia buona stella mi risparmierà la vita! Ti aiuterò con il tuo damerino! Quando torneremo te l’andremo a prendere noi e se quello tirerà calci e non vorrà saperne…uh…te lo porteremo legato mani e piedi! Però poi dovrai pensarci tu a fargli cambiare idea! Dico…sei un bel giovanotto…ma tra te e quel nobilucolo d’un colonnello svedese…insomma…dicono che di quello si sia invaghita persino l’austriaca, la nostra beneamata regina di Francia…ecco…dovrai darti da fare!”.

“Basta!”.

André fece un altro passo indietro…

Non sapeva s’era perché non era abituato al rollio d’una nave che navigava nelle acque fonde dell’oceano oppure per via dell’assurda recita che s’era ritrovato a imbastire su due piedi e che pure gli aveva rivoltato la bile nelle viscere…

Gli veniva da vomitare.

Non una parola, si voltò andandosene.

Un respiro fondo, Marcel guardò Alain…

“Ma tu ci hai creduto?” – domandò al giovane soldato.

L’altro rimase zitto, fece spallucce.

“Se mente è stato davvero bravo! E direi che s’è capace di mentire in questo modo…potrebbe averlo fatto spesso…quasi da sempre…”.

“Beh…ti dirò che a me ha fatto pena…” – chiosò Dante – “Non so se mentiva…ma se non è così…allora quel damerino deve averlo proprio preso. A me sarebbe accaduto con una donna…a me gli uomini non piacciono…ma chissenefrega! Certo se ci fossi stato io…”.

“Ammesso che quel damerino…lo sia davvero!” – sputò Alain, tirando un respiro fondo – “André ha raccontato una bella storia…eppure…il conte svedese non ha fama d’intrattenersi con gli uomini…dunque…”.

“Alain…” – intervenne Marcel – “Ma se quel damerino fosse arrivato fino al porto per vederlo? Per vedere André intendo! Noi abbiamo pensato subito al conte…ma se non fosse stato così?!”.

“Non m’interessa! André e quel colonnello svedese hanno qualcosa in comune! Che quel damerino sia stato bravo…ripeto…non m’interessa…ma se invece ci fosse altro dietro…se quei tre si conoscessero già…vorrebbe dire che André ci ha mentito! E non gliela farò passare liscia! Tenetelo d’occhio…e se ritorna dal conte…”.

Anche Alain se ne andò, inghiottito dal cunicolo che riportava ai ponti inferiori.

I due soldati si sgranchirono le spalle, Marcel si massaggiò la guancia: “Caz…però…picchia sul serio quel dannato! Sarà che con quell’aria da nobile, tutti abbiamo pensato che fosse uno smidollato e invece…guarda te! Un damerino lo concia per le feste a tal punto che se gli si parla male, la nostra recluta è capace di staccare gli occhi a chiunque lo faccia!”.

“E’ questo che non capisco…” – convenne Dante – “Un tizio incontrato per caso…una scopata di una notte…e che diavolo…o André davvero non è mai stato con un uomo o una donna…e allora ha davvero perso la testa per quello…”.

“Oppure lo conosceva già!” – sputò Marcel, andando con lo sguardo all’orizzonte nero – “Non dimenticarlo…André ha detto che voleva lasciare la Francia per via d’una delusione…”.

“Ma per via d’una donna! Allora…tu credi…”.

“Quando l’abbiamo incrociato nel vicolo…André era sbiancato e questo mi fa dubitare che sia stato solo perché l’altro era bellino…sul serio. Se a me fosse accaduto d’incontrare una donna che m’avesse fatto lo stesso effetto…mi sarei voltato e le avrei dato una bella pacca sul sedere!”.

“Idiota! E così ti saresti beccato un ceffone da lei o un pugno in faccia dal suo accompagnatore!”.

“E chissenefrega! Voglio dire…siamo in mezzo all’oceano adesso…non sappiamo nemmeno se torneremo vivi…che vuoi che sia una pacca sul sedere, una sberla o un pugno in faccia!”

“André è diverso da noi. Non si comporta così!” – concluse Dante.

“Già…è proprio questo che m’insospettisce. E’ un plebeo ma non si comporta come noi!”.

“E mica tutti sono avanzi di galera come noi!” – ridacchiò il compare – “Tu ragioni poco…mio caro Marcel…mica abbiamo la testa fatta di pareti che non si muovono! Ci sono nobili idioti e plebei da strapazzo…come ci sono nobili educati e plebei avanzi di galera!”.

“Per me i nobili sarebbero tutti da buttare a mare!”.

“Bene…” – tirò un respiro fondo Dante – “Se André ci ha mentito, vorrà dire che accadrà esattamente questo!”.

“Che…” – fu Marcel stavolta a ritrovarsi disarmato alle parole del compare.

“Lo butteremo a mare! Così la prossima volta ci penserà su prima di raccontare idiozie a noi e al nostro capo!”.

** **

** **

_*Kaze To Ki no Uta_


	13. Serre moi fort I

_Adorabile strega, li ami tu i dannati? Dimmi, conosci l’irremissibile? Conosci il Rimorso dai dardi avvelenati cui il nostro cuore serve da bersaglio? Adorabile strega, li ami tu i dannati?_

_L’Irreparabile rode col dente avvelenato il pietoso monumento della nostra anima e sovente ne attacca, simile alla termite, l’edificio alla base. L’Irreparabile rode col dente maledetto._

_Ho visto qualche volta, in fondo a un teatro da quattro soldi che un’orchestra, sonora, infiammava, una fata accendere in un cielo infernale un’aurora miracolosa. Ho visto qualche volta, in fondo a un teatro da quattro soldi, un essere tutto luce oro e velo abbattere l’enorme Satana: ma il mio cuore, mai visitato dall’estasi, è un teatro in cui si attende sempre, sempre invano, l’Essere dalle ali di velo._

_54 - L’Irreparabile I fiori del male_

_Charles Baudelaire_

** _Serre moi fort I_ **

_Amare non significa sacrificarsi…_

_Amare significa imporre un sacrificio all’altro..._

_Dunque se tu l’avessi amata - se l’ami - l’avresti stretta a te…_

_Senza imporle alcun sacrificio e dunque - visto che l’ami - senza abbandonala._

_Alla fine, un sacrificio gliel’hai imposto ugualmente._

_L’hai lasciata…_

_Lei è libera…_

_Che tu l’ami o no…_

_Che strategia assurda!_

Non aveva vomitato nulla.

La cena era stata sobria, asciutta, il vino ingerito, evidentemente per via della fatica del giorno stesso e di quelli precedenti, s’era asciugato, come pioggia s’un selciato arido.

Gli occhi si chiusero, la visione della claustrofobica e sudicia trama legnosa del soffitto della nave era di per sé orrida ma lo era ancora di più se si pensava che la scelta d’esser lì era stata sua.

Non era pentito, non ci si può pentire quando non si ha scelta e lui non aveva avuto scelta.

Eppure lì, in quel momento, gettati davvero a mare, gli scontri con i compari, le insinuazioni del dannato Alain Soisson, le oscure domande del Conte di Fersen…

Tutto perdeva consistenza, rivelandosi dannatamente insensato e lontano.

André Grandier si ritrovò finalmente solo.

L’aveva voluto lui.

Ora era solo e in quella solitudine non avrebbe più potuto detestare nessuno.

Non avrebbe colto sbalzi d’umore, stanchezza, levità di sorrisi al mattino o sguardi fugaci ai viali geometrici della reggia.

Tutto ordinato nella mente, tutto confuso dalla lontananza, con i ricordi che si affastellavano affollandosi.

S’impose di dormire alla fine.

Eppure il pensiero fisso stava lì, impossibile da scacciare.

Pensò che nemmeno ventiquattro ore prima, nonostante la decisione, presa per via che non avrebbe avuto scampo da lei, lui se l’era ritrovata lì, tra le braccia, e ora il marchio di lei, impresso addosso, bruciava e gelava al tempo stesso.

I ghirigori disegnati sulla spalla un poco scoperta, prima con gli occhi e poi con l’indice, lieve…

_Chissà se lei se n’era accorta?_

In fondo era stata lei ad avvicinarsi.

Era stata lei ad appoggiargli le labbra lì, sulla pelle della spalla, la sua…

Bruciava il lembo di pelle…

Inaspettatamente accarezzato, assurdamente libero, quel brandello vivo pareva prigioniero d’una malattia invisibile.

E gelava ora il vuoto, il corpo reclinato sullo stesso fianco della sera precedente, raggomitolato e chiuso, come a chiudere ancora un poco il corpo dell’altra.

_Dio…_

I ricordi sono così effimeri, eppure nessuno può nuocere ad essi, racchiusi nella coscienza, imprigionati in un limbo inaccessibile a chiunque.

La memoria li custodisce.

Ma la consistenza della materia, ciò ch’è ancora più effimero e fugace al mondo, corruttibile dal tempo e dalla morte, è invece così potente.

Il corpo dell’altra indusse la contrazione dei sensi.

Aveva fatto di tutto per allontanarsi da lei e lei adesso era lì, gli era addosso.

Lui muro sbrecciato, a tal punto corrotto, lì lì per crollare, e lei roseto abbarbicato addosso, soave come brezza di primavera, intensamente sbocciato dei raggi caldi dell’estate, aggrappato a impedirgli di rovinare a terra, ma al tempo stesso insinuato tra le crepe, grondante di peso vivo che a poco a poco quelle crepe si sarebbero aperte sempre di più.

_Che dannazione è l’amore…_

Allieta e atterra…

Concede speranza e induce sorda e sordida paura.

E non c’è sollievo, esso batteva nelle viscere, sempre, ora contraendo i muscoli, ora inducendo le dita a muoversi per sottrarsi all’odioso formicolio, al vuoto stretto a pugno che non avrebbe concesso tregua.

Se avesse potuto si sarebbe davvero buttato a mare e avrebbe ripreso la strada per la Francia.

Sarebbe annegato di certo, oppure sarebbe stato divorato dagli squali, e quando anche, chissà per quale grazia divina, fosse riuscito a toccare terra, l’avrebbe atteso la diserzione oltre al beffardo oltraggio all’onore d’una contessa.

Gli venne quasi da ridere.

Rise davvero André che nell’ordine si ritrovò bersaglio degl’improperi dei soldati sconosciuti che gli dormivano accanto, assieme agli sguardi stupiti di quelli che invece lo conoscevano.

S’immaginò che quelli s’erano immaginati che prima o poi lui sarebbe diventato pazzo.

Chissà, magari fingersi folle, gli avrebbe consentito di tornare indietro.

Fu costretto a darsi del pazzo, per davvero questa volta.

Tornare indietro sarebbe equivalso a perdere se stesso. Per sempre.

Lasciare la Francia per non rischiare di compromettere il buon nome della donna amata era in fondo la sola e unica verità in tutta quella faccenda.

_La donna amata…_

_Quale donna…_

_Amare non significa sacrificarsi…_

S’immerse nel residuo aroma della camicia che aveva ancora addosso.

Il lontano sentore del Marsiglia mescolato all’altro profumo.

Si concentrò, si stizzì, non comprendeva.

Non si capacitava perché in quella che aveva addosso, lui sentisse quasi la forma del corpo dell’altra, mentre negli indumenti ch’erano nella borsa no, non c’era nulla di diverso dalle camicie che sua nonna lavava, stirava, e riponeva con cura nel cassettone della sua stanza.

Rise di nuovo…

Forse lei l’aveva indossata…

_Perché?!_

Gli accadde di svegliarsi spesso durante la notte, per via della scomodità del giaciglio, per via del russare discontinuo e fastidioso della compagnia di ventura con cui s’era ritrovato.

Quando non ci fu più verso di riprendere sonno, all’ennesimo risveglio, per via d’un rantolo sgraziato rimbombato tra le travi zozze dello stanzone, si alzò, cacciando via coperta e piedi e gambe di quelli che gli erano finiti addosso dormendo.

Imboccò la scaletta che avrebbe portato sul ponte principale, all’aperto, così che lo sguardo si sarebbe colmato del chiarore che precede l’alba, appena aggrovigliato all’umida nuvolaglia fumante dal pelo dell’acqua e vorticante di sinuose geometrie, curve e sprazzi di luce indotti dalla brezza mattutina.

La contemplazione dell’oceano aperto fece un poco meno male, gli occhi ficcati nel nulla, i sensi sferzati dalla grandiosità dello spazio che non aveva confini precisi, se non quello essenziale che divideva il cielo dal mare.

Comandi gridati in linguaggio marinaresco, voci sgraziate e acute, richiamarono i sensi alla crescente agitazione dell’equipaggio, in procinto di governare la nave attraverso manovre che avrebbero consentito di sfruttare appieno i venti del mattino.

Da lontano intravide le sagome degli altri vascelli che veleggiavano sicuri, a distanza, così che nel caso si fossero incrociate navi avversarie, la strategia sarebbe stata quella di sgusciare via, il più velocemente possibile, in ordine sparso.

I velieri di linea erano tali solo se in assetto da combattimento, ossia disposti in una linea ideale capace d’impedire alle navi avversarie di avanzare.

Decise ch’era il caso di radersi.

Sì, almeno quello glielo doveva.

Sorrise tra sé e sé al pensiero che lei l’aveva giudicato un pessimo soldato.

Capelli lunghi e barba incolta…

Ma così usava tra i soldati del popolo, mica come quelli della Guardia Reale che i capelli li potevano tenere lunghi ma dovevano almeno avere la faccia adeguatamente rasata.

E si stupì che, di nuovo, s’era messo nella condizione di obbedire a fantomatici ordini, deformazioni mentali, forse indotte dalla consuetudine d’esserle stato accanto da tutta una vita.

Gesti consueti, odore di sapone, acqua fredda…

Difficile non rischiare di tagliarsi.

_I suoi palmi…_

_Le sue mani…_

_Sei un pazzo…_

Le dita lunghe e flessuose a torturare i sensi, insinuate attraverso il suono ovattato e schiumoso del sapone spalmato sulla faccia.

Il ricordo s’impose ondivago mentre il rasoio seguiva docile la linea curva del viso.

_Marsiglia…_

_Cuoio…_

_Lo sguardo a trafiggerla…_

_La mano allungata a prendere la sua mano._

_Composta delicatezza nella leggera forzatura per vincere la resistenza, che lei non comprendeva e quando non comprendeva non c’era verso che si lasciasse guidare._

_La presa sarebbe sgusciata via, per colpa del sapone, se lui non l’avesse stretta un poco di più...._

_La mano stretta, che non lo rammentava più ormai, da quanto tempo non le aveva preso la mano per stringerla…_

_La mano lieve, morbida, la mano di una donna…_

_Pochi istanti per trattenere l’uno il calore dell’altra…_

Dio, lì, la faccia bagnata di Marsiglia e salsedine, s’immaginò che sarebbe accaduto se avesse stretto quella mano e si fosse portato il palmo addosso, sul viso, beandosi dell’odore racchiuso nell’incavo, dello stridore dei sensi e della perduta incoscienza.

Un gesto improvviso, impercettibile forse, seppur in grado di spezzare per sempre il filo sottile che li aveva legati da sempre.

Un respiro fondo…

Gli occhi chiusi…

Il vento sulla faccia…

_Gli occhi fissi al viso, insolenti, a imbastire il filo sottile del disprezzo per lei e per la pochezza del dannato discorso, un filo capace di unire lo sguardo alla mano…_

_Nessuna parola, nessuna preghiera di prendersi più cura di se stessa…_

_L’amava ma non poteva dirglielo e…_

_Dannazione…_

_Il gesto secco, i finimenti ammorbiditi cacciati nel palmo._

_Nessuna risposta all’acida constatazione precedente._

_L’attesa che lei comprendesse. _

_L’istante in cui le dita avevano afferrato le redini…_

_Nello stesso istante, la presa s’era slacciata._

_Nessun’altra concessione, a indugiare nella stretta. _

_Avrebbe voluto…_

_Comunque dovresti controllare le briglie! Ho trovato il cuoio particolarmente coriaceo! _

_Nemmeno questo sarebbe mio compito – ammorbidirle e rendere migliori - ma va da sé che briglie troppo rigide potrebbero infastidire il cavallo che ne risentirebbe! _

_Mettiamola così…se non è un mio dovere preservare la tua vita…vorrà dire che lo farò per il tuo cavallo. Spero che almeno la bestia apprezzerà e non avrà di che risentirsene!_

_André!_

Il nome, il proprio dannato nome scandito dalla voce, risuonò nella testa.

L’illusione scomparve spiegazzata dal vortice salmastro, dagli schizzi d’acqua che lambivano il parapetto del veliero.

Ondeggiò l’equilibrio…

Lo sguardo sferzò un poco inquieto…

Sì, gli venne difficile scansare i due uomini, ormai conosciuti, che gli passarono accanto, girandogli attorno, scontrandosi apposta, che il rasoio ondeggiò e solo la prontezza di riflessi di richiudere in fretta l’arnese, gli evitò d’imbattersi in un curioso quanto silenzioso alterco.

Anzi, se avesse alzato la voce avrebbe rischiato una rissa...

Comprese che la sceneggiata nella taverna, al porto di Brest, non era stata accantonata, dunque i due, ch’era la seconda volta che se li ritrovava davanti, avevano voglia di attaccare bottone.

Attese, la poca acqua a disposizione per la pulizia personale gettata via sotto vento, lo sguardo sempre al mare fondo e scuro e poi agli altri vascelli in lontananza.

La solitudine, per quanto ci si trovasse s’un guscio di legno che ospitava altre centinaia di persone, mordeva i sensi.

La noia avrebbe presto avvolto i pensieri ed essi sarebbero finiti di nuovo lì.

Sempre lì…

Il Conte di Fersen non si era fatto vedere.

Nessuno l’aveva invitato a scendere di nuovo per via d’una richiesta dell’altro.

André si convinse che non avrebbe accettato la proposta d’esser lui a cercare il nobile. Un po’ perché non aveva nessuna necessità di farlo, poi perché se fosse accaduto, il resto degli avanzi di galera avrebbe orchestrato chissà quale congiura.

E infine…

Che senso avrebbe avuto conversare amabilmente con colui ch’era in fondo a tutti i ragionamenti, la ragione della sua scelta!?

Forse no, forse era solo una scusa addossare a Fersen una responsabilità che non aveva.

_Non si sceglie di amare e non si sceglie d’essere amati._

Che colpa ne aveva il conte s’era stato lui, per primo, a far breccia nella mente e nel cuore di Oscar?

E se nemmeno ne era consapevole?!

Pensieri erranti…

Si stupì della chiosa ch’eruppe fulminea.

Si chiese se davvero il conte fosse stato del tutto inconsapevole dei sentimenti di Oscar.

Non era questione del tutto scontata, né certa.

Non avrebbe approfondito, non avrebbe avuto senso farlo.

Che senso avrebbe avuto sapere, se ciò a cui anelava era non sapere più nulla!?

Il vento scompigliò i capelli lasciati liberi.

Anche quelli tornarono costretti nel nastro, ordinati.

Che però anche quel gesto, gliela rammentò.

Non c’era dunque un solo istante della propria vita che non fosse libero.

Si diede dell’idiota…

Non aveva mai avuto una vita tutta sua, non aveva mai fatto un passo che non fosse stato per lei, anzi sempre mezzo passo dietro a lei.

Ora che lei non era lì, ora che lui era lì, nella solitudine ambrata d’un vascello che navigava verso una terra completamente diversa e quasi sconosciuta, verso un destino niente affatto lieve, André Grandier prese a immaginare come sarebbe riuscito a sgombrare la mente da lei e colmarla d’altro.

_Dimenticare quella donna…_

_Quale donna?_

Ordinare i pensieri…

Tenerli stretti e al tempo stesso lasciarli liberi.

Imprigionarli almeno sulla carta, sì che avrebbero potuto fungere da monito a sé e all’André che sarebbe diventato nel futuro.

O forse un bieco espediente per trascorrere il tempo ed evitare che quello, trascorrendo, avesse generato l’infausta conseguenza della perdita del passato, di ciò ch’era stato lui, di ciò che non era e non sarebbe mai stato.

Cercò un luogo riparato dal vento fastidioso e umido. Estrasse i fogli che aveva portato con sé.

Una piccola ampolla d’inchiostro nero e una pennetta d’oca, levigata a dovere, minuscola, capace di vergare altrettanto delicatamente il biancore ruvido del lieve supporto.

S’accorse ch’erano giorni che non aveva più scritto, per via delle settimane di addestramento e i preparativi per il viaggio.

Le dita erano un poco stranite, tremanti, che sì, sapeva ancora scrivere ma gli pareva di non saperlo più fare con la consueta leggerezza, come se ciò che andava a scrivere non fosse più per diletto o studio ma per riportare su carta ciò che scorreva stridendo e litigando nella testa.

Il destinatario sarebbe stata comunque sua nonna.

Così che, una volta giunti all’Ile Saint Miguel, avrebbe affidato al servizio delle poste la sua prima missiva, che dunque sarebbe giunta in Francia nelle settimane successive, colmando in fretta il tempo trascorso da che l’aveva lasciata.

Così che quel tempo sarebbe stato trapuntato d’un tassello, una specie di pietra miliare capace di imbrigliare lo spazio che stava mettendo tra sé e il proprio passato, così da tessere il passato come trama entro cui andare a comporre l’ordito del proprio futuro.

Cozzarono dunque gli intenti…

Dimenticare e al tempo stesso tenere a mente i volti, gl’impegni che avrebbero continuato a scandire le giornate di colei che aveva lasciato.

Non ci volle molto da che la pennetta, intinta di nero, lasciasse sul foglio le prime parole e subito la coscienza fu colma della giornata che non c’era più.

Le cure ai cavalli, la pulitura dei finimenti…

Le dannate redini ammorbidite…

Le dannate redini…

Le redini ficcate nel palmo con sprezzo…

Le sue mani…

_Océan Atlantique deuxième jour de navigation…_

_Ma chère grand-mère…_

L’esordio faticoso…

_Ma chère grand-mère…_

La pennetta rimase lì, a un pollice scarso dalla carta, rigirata nelle dita.

L’inchiostro inevitabilmente s’asciugò per via della brezza indotta dalla navigazione.

_Siamo partiti da nemmeno un giorno e già sento la tua mancanza. Me ne dolgo, mai potrò fare ammenda del torto d’averti lasciato, che ti sarà parsa, la mia, una decisione incomprensibile e crudele. _

_Posso solo chiederti di continuare ad accettare il mio affetto e di accettarmi così, incoscient_

_e e di perdonare il dolore che ho causato._

_Oggi, qui, lontano dai luoghi che mi hanno accolto fin da bambino, così come dalle braccia che mi hanno amato, mi pare d’esser in grado di vedere la mia vita in maniera più nitida e di comprendere ancora più a fondo il tenero e grande amore che hai nutrito per me._

_Così come l’amore che mi ha spinto a lasciarti. L’uno ricambiato, legato dal sangue che scorre nelle nostre vene._

_L’altro intenso e libero, forte del legame che mi tiene a sé, così che solo l’oceano e il tempo mi concederanno di sapere quanto esso sia puro e se mai un giorno avrò scampo dalla sua luce._

_S’esso morirà allora la mia scelta sarà stata giusta, né alcuno avrà patito invano._

_Se sopravvivrà, allora io vivrò fino a che esso avrà respiro._

_Ti chiedo di aver cura della donna che amo._

_So che adesso, leggendo queste righe, appoggerai il foglio in grembo, solleverai lo sguardo per guardarti attorno e chiederti come sarà possibile._

_Sorrido a immaginarti e confido nella tua saggezza._

_Ti parlerò di lei, così che non ti sentirai troppo sola, che in questo modo sarà come se io fossi lì, a guardarla attraverso i tuoi occhi, a mostrarti quanto sia bella e tu l’ammetterai, che lo è davvero._

_Tornerò sano e salvo, per abbracciarti e baciarti._

_Tuo nipote André_

Il foglio ripiegato e chiuso con cura.

André Grandier sarebbe sceso a Ponta Delgada per cercare l’ufficio postale e spedire la lettera.

S’immaginò lo stupore di sua nonna che molto probabilmente nel giro di qualche settimana avrebbe ricevuto le prime notizie.

André Grandier ammise che quello non era e non sarebbe mai stato il miglior sistema per dimenticare.

_Vuoi davvero dimenticare?_

_O forse semplicemente mettere alla prova questo dannato amore?!_

_Ch’esso davvero non avesse finito per soccombere di fronte alle prove che si sarebbe trovato di fronte?!_

Se fosse accaduto…

Un mezzo sorriso isterico...

Dunque avrebbe sfidato se stesso e quell’amore, così da comprendere s’esso sarebbe stato più forte o, di contro, più stupido lui a continuare a inseguirlo?!

_Dannato pazzo ad amare…_

Un amore puro, mai inzozzato dalla passione, dalla gelosia, dal rammarico, dal desiderio…

Da nulla di tutto ciò che di quell’amore è linfa e veleno al tempo stesso.

S’accorse d’essere osservato.

Di nuovo i due uomini della taverna.

Richiuse la scatolina di legno riponendovi pennetta e fogli.

Fece per alzarsi….

I due si mossero venendogli incontro.

Lo sguardo non amichevole, André sentì l’impazienza rodergli i muscoli.

Non si era arruolato per sfigurare come un codardo.

Non aveva fatto nulla di male se non cedere, per un solo istante, alla rabbia di non consentire a lei, in quella dannata taverna, di governare la sua vita.

Di fatto era sempre stato così, e lei, di fatto, aveva sempre governato la sua vita incurante di quel che accadeva attorno o di quel che sarebbe potuto accadere a lei.

Ma in quel caso, se fosse stato così, che lei avesse davvero continuato a governare la sua vita, sarebbe potuto accadere l’inimmaginabile.

Dunque per salvare lei, aveva dovuto cedere a lei.

L’istante colto al volo dai due uomini che allora non avevano mandato giù d’esser stati scartati, messi da parte…

André ammise che in quel frangente finire a menare un po’ le mani non gli avrebbe fatto poi così male.

Ma il viaggio era appena iniziato…

Si stupì del tempismo di nuovo sorprendente.

Che il solito mozzo lo raggiunse e l’invitò, per conto del Colonnello von Fersen, a scendere giù, sotto coperta, per disquisire d’una faccenda di cui voleva parlargli l’altro.

André Grandier ammise che in quel caso l’invito di Fersen avrebbe avuto il pregio di sollevarlo da un guaio.

Un respiro fondo, lo sguardo dritto ai due idioti, s’avviò sprezzante.

Prudente sì ma non certo vigliacco.

Fersen l’attendeva, anche questa volta.

Sul tavolino, oltre ai soliti bicchieri, erano appoggiati cestini con pane e piccoli dolcetti tondi e fragranti. Nulla a che vedere con la brodaglia che servivano ai soldati semplici e al resto dell’equipaggio, se si eccepivano gli ufficiali di marina.

L’invito a sedersi e servirsi fu di nuovo declinato, che il Conte di Fersen stavolta fu costretto ad andare a fondo alla questione.

“Comprendo bene il tuo scrupolo…” - esordì – “Immagino che i tuoi compagni, così come altri soldati non vedano di buon occhio che tu finisca per intrattenerti spesso con un ufficiale…un nobile…che tu non lo sei…”.

Stizzì la chiosa, André strinse i pugni.

Era stanco e la curiosità stava cedendo il passo alla noia.

“Se avrai la pazienza di ascoltarmi…credo non ci saranno più problemi in futuro…” – concluse Fersen stirandosi sulla seggioletta e andando ad apparecchiarsi un piattino con un paio di croissant e una generosa tazza di tè.

Silenzio…

André Grandier non comprendeva…

“Siediti…” – il tono virò verso l’imposizione, forse nel dubbio che un uomo che era stato sempre servo nella sua vita, non avrebbe compreso altro che ordini e dunque solo a una sorta di ordine gentile avrebbe obbedito.

André si sedette alla fine. Tanto valeva sapere che diavolo avesse da dirgli l’altro, così che da lì se ne sarebbe uscito in fretta.

“Immagino tu sappia leggere e scrivere…” – l’esordio scontato…

“Si…direi discretamente…” – la risposta scontata…

“Oh…credo molto più che discretamente! Bene…ecco ciò che ho da proporti…mi servirebbe il tuo aiuto…”.

Un respiro fondo…

Fersen addentò un dolcetto…

Porse il cestino all’altro.

André Grandier di nuovo declinò.

Fersen dunque inghiottì dolcetto e rifiuto.

Un altro respiro fondo…

“Ho al mio seguito…” – il conte fissò l’interlocutore così da esser certo che l’altro ascoltasse e comprendesse – “Una discreta somma di denaro destinata a finanziare le spese della spedizione…”.

_Una discreta somma di denaro destinata a finanziare le spese della spedizione…_

Le parole rimbalzarono nella testa inducendo la stizza a ribattere…

Dodici vascelli di linea e cinque fregate…

Diecimila marinai e un migliaio di soldati…

Un conteggio abbastanza rapido, che tenesse conto anche delle scarne notizie sulla situazione dei soldati francesi già impegnati dall’altra parte dell’oceano…

“Credo molto più che discreta….” – soffiò André ricalcando la chiosa dell’altro – “Se deve servire davvero a finanziare una simile spedizione…”.

Che Fersen sorrise, ammettendo, seppur in silenzio, che l’altro non era affatto stupido.

“Si…hai colto nel segno!” – annuì alla fine – “_Luigi e doppi luigi…in oro…”._

“Coniati a Parigi?” – proseguì André sempre più curioso.

Fersen negò, non lo sapeva, non era importante.

“Come in tutte le guerre…il denaro è raccolto dalle tasse del popolo…qualche nobile benefattore avrà fatto la sua donazione, immaginandosi d’apparire magnanimo agli occhi del re…ma senz’altro ci saranno anche monete di nuovo conio. Comunque ne sono responsabile e mi occorre qualcuno di cui fidarmi per controllare il denaro….”.

“Serve qualcuno?!” – abbozzò André un poco stupito – “Non c’è nessuno al tuo seguito…capace di attendere a questa incombenza!?”.

“Si…ma non intendo avvalermi di semplici gendarmi che tengano d’occhio le casse. Intendo una persona fidata, nel caso mi accadesse altro, capace di muoversi in un simile frangente. Avevo già pensato di portare con me un paio di valenti segretari ma uno era troppo vecchio mentre l’altro non ha accettato di affrontare un simile viaggio. Dunque, quando ho letto il tuo nome nell’elenco dei soldati che si erano arruolati per partire, ho immaginato che avrei potuto proporti questo incarico…”.

“Dunque sapevi già che mi ero arruolato…perché non me l’hai chiesto quando eravamo ancora in Francia?”.

André Grandier non avrebbe accettato di girare ulteriormente attorno alla questione.

Troppe incongruenze, troppi punti deboli nel racconto dell’altro.

Troppe coincidenze dissimulate dall’abile capacità di soprassedere all’ovvio.

Fersen sorrise ammettendo che anche se l’altro era un servo ed era sempre stato trattato come tale, aveva acquisito modi e arguzia di colei che aveva servito da tutta una vita, colei che non s’era mai fatta scrupolo, pur ammettendo modi sempre rispettosi, di domandare la ragione di certe scelte.

L’attendente non era dunque da meno dell’altra.

“Mi aspettavo una simile domanda ed è proprio per questo che ho visto giusto nel domandarti se vorrai aiutarmi. Sei una persona intelligente ma capace di riconoscere i punti deboli dell’avversario…perché mi pare di comprendere che tu adesso mi consideri _un avversario_…”.

Si sentì scoperto André Grandier, sussultò, che la chiosa eruppe fulminea, a sottolineare uno stato d’animo che lui credeva d’aver ben nascosto, chiuso nelle profondità più recondite dell’intelletto.

Lo sguardo imbrigliato, il respiro quasi troncato nell’intuire il semplice volgersi degli occhi dell’altra al conte…

Credeva d’essere stato abbastanza diligente e attento.

Che Fersen avesse compreso…

Cosa…

“No…non intendevo…” – balbettò André tentando di non lasciar trapelare altro, che se Fersen si riteneva _avversario_, allora lui avrebbe dovuto far di tutto per non essere considerato tale.

Rise Fersen…

“Perdonami…_avversario_ nel senso che so che questo incarico potrebbe metterti in cattiva luce presso i tuoi compagni! Ma davvero…mi sono trovato all’improvviso in questa situazione…avrei voluto parlartene prima…ti ho anche cercato…”.

“Mi avresti cercato!? Quando?!”.

Fersen agitò la mano in aria, come a scacciare l’invadenza della domanda – “Ma non ho avuto coraggio di farmi avanti! Cerca di comprendermi! Nel dubbio che i tuoi compagni avrebbero potuto poi considerarti una specie di spia. Ci siamo arruolati tutti ma ciascuno combatte per i propri ideali, finanche per un semplice stipendio. C’è gente su questa nave a cui non importa nulla di ciò che accadrà in America, altri hanno sentimenti persino contrari alla guerra. In generale però…so per certo che i soldati francesi non vedono di buon occhio d’esser comandati da un conte svedese…figuriamoci se un soldato di fanteria finisse per lavorare per un conte svedese! Dunque comprendo…”.

“Ho accettato di arruolarmi non certo per andare in una terra sconosciuta ad ammazzare gente…” – sibilò André che almeno quella questione voleva fosse chiara – “Credo che nessuno abbia in animo di arruolarsi per questo motivo…”.

“Eppure accadrà questo André! Se ti daranno l’ordine di sparare tu dovrai farlo!” – convenne Fersen severo – “E ciò che affermi qui, adesso, mi conferma che ero certo non avresti accettato una simile visione! Ecco perché avevo pensato a te. Accettando questo incarico, di fatto potresti evitare di finire s’un campo di battaglia…”.

Silenzio…

“Poi ho ricevuto la visita di mademoiselle e non ho più avuto l’occasione d’incontrarti. Avrei voluto fermarmi nel vicolo…ho avuto l’impressione che l’avessi veduta bene ma che tu abbia preferito…”.

La nota dolente eruppe…

“No!” – sibilò André spazientito.

La questione tornava di nuovo a quella sera, al brevissimo scambio di occhiate.

L’aveva scorta sì, assieme al conte.

Il sangue s’era risollevato incendiandosi, che aveva pensato d’annegare in quella visione, come il fuoco muore nel vino.

Incosciente spina a proteggerla, soprattutto da se stesso…

Il bacio aleggiava tra sé e lei…

L’altro non aveva accennato a nulla…

_L’aveva veduto quel bacio?!_

_Gl’importava?!_

“Temo…” – tagliò corto André tentando di ritrovare lucidità e fermezza – “Di non essere la persona più adatta…”.

“Senti…sto parlando di circa un milione di livres in luigi d’oro e quasi novecentomila livres in doppi luigi…” - l’incalzò Fersen, quasi non avesse ascoltato il diniego.*

“Un milione e novecento…” – si contasse André Grandier mordendosi il labbro, che aveva compreso il tranello in cui stava scivolando – “Dunque all’incirca…sessantamila…”.

Tossicchiò…

Già pareva una cifra spropositata…

Anche solo a immaginarsi il semplice numero delle monete!

Il Conte di Fersen voleva spuntarla, puntando tutto sull’onestà, il senso del dovere, l’abnegazione al rispetto del proprio nome e soprattutto di quello della famiglia che il soldato plebeo aveva servito per anni.

E, in fondo a tutto, sul legame con lei, l’altra…

“Esatto!” – chiosò Fersen soddisfatto.

Dimenticare sarebbe stato assurdo…

Vivere il viaggio accanto all’uomo di cui s’era innamorata l’altra sarebbe stato ancora più assurdo.

Non negò André, che un altro diniego sarebbe apparso stonato e fuori luogo.

“Ti chiedo almeno di pensarci…” – insistette Fersen.

“Ci penserò!” – si limitò a concludere l’altro alzandosi.

“André…” – lo richiamò il conte, che lui si fermò in attesa - “Sai…Oscar…mademoiselle…lei…”.

“Mi stai dicendo che lei non avrebbe esitato ad accettare?” – livido confronto che pure André Grandier ammise che fino ad allora aveva sempre ragionato come lei, vissuto come lei, pensato e…- “Ma io non sono come lei…”.

“Si…lo so! Comunque…ho notato…mi pareva diversa…quando l’ho rivista…”.

Insisteva Fersen…

André era rimasto lì, immobile, la mano sulla maniglietta.

Più tentava di dimenticare, più l’altro pareva infierire, consapevole o meno non era dato saperlo, minando l’intento, minacciando la volontà.

“L’avevi compreso anche tu?” – la domanda giunse alle spalle, André era rimasto con il viso alla porticina, così da non lasciar trapelare altro di sé.

Che lei fosse cambiata dunque se n’era accorto anche Fersen.

“Oscar…il colonnello…” – sussurrò André, che _mademoiselle_ un poco gli andava di traverso mentre _colonnello_sarebbe stato senz’altro appellativo molto più gradito all’altra ma poi il nome tra le labbra richiamava la nostalgia di lei e la rabbia dovuta all’assenza – “Per quanto la sua vita sia sorprendente e singolare…non sempre le decisioni che ha preso sono state semplici…”.

“Si…” – continuò Fersen, lo sguardo lasciato vagare nel vuoto o forse chissà all’ultima visione dell’altra.

Nel tratto di silenzio, André si voltò davvero per osservare l’altro.

“Quando le ho rammentato la mia domanda…quella che le posi quattro anni fa…se lei si fosse mai sentita sola e se avrebbe accettato di trascorre tutta la vita in solitudine…” – spiegò il conte – “All’epoca mi aveva risposto che non aveva tempo e modo di chiedersi se lo fosse. Dunque l’aveva ammesso anche lei di non essersi mai sentita sola e che era felice per ciò che era la sua vita…quella di erede della famiglia Jarjayes…quella di un soldato…”.

Ammise André, in silenzio, che quella era davvero una risposta degna di Oscar François de Jarjayes. Una risposta sorprendente, seppur scontata.

Lui non aveva mai accettato quella sorta di felicità che lei pareva essersi cucita addosso.

Una felicità discreta, silenziosa, ornata degli elogi del padre e della riconoscenza della famiglia reale.

Non ci aveva mai creduto…

“Ma quando gliel’ho chiesto di nuovo…”.

Si contrasse André, il respiro trattenuto…

“Mi ha detto che non lo era. Non lo era adesso e non lo era allora…” – sussurrò piano Fersen – “Ecco…il fatto dunque che lei sia arrivata fino a Brest…quando l’ho vista…ti ho già detto che l’ho trovata bella…converrai con me che mademoiselle…”.

André strinse i pugni.

Inspiegabilmente il cuore prese a battere veloce, impossibile rallentarne la corsa.

Dunque Oscar non era felice e non lo era stata nemmeno nel passato.

Per assurdo che fosse, lui lo sapeva già, l’aveva sempre compreso ma pure era sorpreso d’apprendere che lei si fosse spinta a rivelare quella verità ad un uomo come Fersen.

Però lei era innamorata di Fersen…

_Lei e Fersen…_

_Che era accaduto dunque a Brest…_

S’irrigidì André.

Sentiva, ora dopo ora, le forze disgregarsi.

Gli pareva di non aver mai conosciuto alcuna donna di nome Oscar François de Jarjayes e che la sua vita fosse stata solo una farsa, vissuta all’ombra di una ricca famiglia nobile e nulla più.

Sentì il pavimento della nave sotto i piedi ondeggiare, pensò che non sarebbe riuscito a restare in piedi.

Oscillazioni d’un legno in mezzo all’oceano oppure i suoi muscoli disfatti sotto i colpi d’una solitudine marcia e senza scampo…

Lo sussurrò tra i denti…

_Tienimi…non lasciarmi…_

Avrebbe voluto chiederlo a lei di non lasciarlo ma ormai lei era lontana, dispersa tra i flutti, annientata dalla propria stessa accidia.

Fersen guardò André.

Attese, immaginandosi che l’uomo che aveva di fronte avrebbe senz’altro dato una giustificazione alle parole.

André rimase in silenzio. Non avrebbe mai tradito l’altra, la riservatezza capace di rasentare quasi disprezzo.

Aveva stima di lei e se lei aveva rivelato di non essere felice forse l’aveva fatto perché il conte comprendesse da sé, non certo perché qualcuno lo facesse al posto suo.

Se Fersen non aveva compreso…

“Siamo stati bene…” – affondò Fersen, forse per squarciare il velo del mutismo dell’altro.

André sentì la terra aprirsi sotto i piedi, anche se forse era solo un’altra oscillazione più imponente della Jason.

Il cuore ebbe un balzo…

Il respiro incespicò nell’assurda visione.

_Lei lo amava, il Conte di Fersen._

_Era giunta sino a Brest per lui. _

_Erano stati bene assieme…_

Eppure lei s’era messa a cercare l’attendente di un tempo e aveva tentato di convincerlo a restare.

Per senso di lealtà verso la propria famiglia, infangata dalla fuga d’un dannato servo che chissà cosa aveva fatto e di cui con vergogna aveva tentato di lavarsi la coscienza…

_Perché gli aveva chiesto di restare?_

_Perché era giunta fino a Brest?_

_Oscar François de Jarjayes e il Conte Hans Axel von Fersen…_

Lei l’avrebbe amato d’un fulgido e sensuale amore…

Lui le avrebbe spezzato il cuore…

Ma Oscar François de Jarjayes non aveva mai accettato d’essere salvata da alcuno!

E Oscar François de Jarjayes si sarebbe lasciata spezzare il cuore pur di perseguire il proprio sentimento!

“Se prenderai la tua decisione, l’accoglierò, qualunque essa sarà!” – concluse alla fine il conte.

Che André si riebbe e salutò con un cenno, uscendo, il cuore in subbuglio, pungolato dalle chiose del conte, dalle mezze verità apprese come fossero gocce d’acqua cadute sul deserto di sabbia.

Di nuovo ebbe la sensazione d’esser sbattuto a terra, il respiro si sollevò colpito da un guizzo di mare, una folata di vento impetuosa e umida…

Risalì in fretta sul ponte esterno. Uscì all’aperto. S’accorse che il mare s’era fatto minaccioso…

Le onde lontane parevano muri mobili pronti a crollare addosso al vascello e travolgerlo.

Quanto tempo era trascorso da quell’alba lieve e sensuale capace di graffiare la pelle come stilla di piacere che risale le viscere…

Si ritrovò nella baraonda dell’equipaggio che organizzava l’imbarcazione a prepararsi alla tempesta.

In alto i mozzi recuperavano le vele, imbrigliando le tele nelle sartie, così che le folate di vento non avrebbero rischiato di rovesciare la nave.

Nello spazio umido lo sguardo corse agli altri vascelli che, parimenti a vele richiuse, avevano rallentato l’andatura, avvicinandosi e disponendosi a distanze tali da consentire una sorta di controllo visivo gli uni verso gli altri.

Ordini gridati imposero a chi non fosse stato esperto di rientrare sottocoperta o al più mettersi a disposizione dell’equipaggio che avrebbe dato le disposizioni per non subire danni irreversibili.

La tempesta spumeggiava lontana preceduta da vortici d’acqua e boati minacciosi.

Stranì l’accostamento che adesso il cuore e la testa si ritrovarono parimenti in balia dei vortici naturali, senza via d’uscita…

_Siamo stati bene…_

_Siamo stati bene_

_Siamo stati bene…_

***

Sorprendentemente il tempo prese a rallentare, incatenato come quelle stesse vele all’albero maestro della nave.

La tempesta inchiodò equipaggio e passeggeri - che i soldati di fanteria in fondo esattamente quello - sottocoperta per una serie interminabile di ore che, di fatto, divennero giorni.

Amache e assi divennero giacigli di tutti quelli che non avevano necessità di uscire sul ponte principale, mentre gli ordini erano comunque di tenere all’asciutto la polvere da sparo e le armi accatastate nella stiva e di mantenere in asse le colubrine, che quelle non avessero finito per strapparsi dai bulloni che le ancoravano al pavimento, così da sfondare le pareti delle navi.

Nonostante le forze avverse, i vascelli mantennero la rotta, seppur accumulando qualche giorno di ritardo.

La noia e la rabbia s’impadronirono delle menti.

La forzata immobilità e la convivenza gomito a gomito, imposero al fastidio d’elevarsi quasi a mettere in discussione le regole imposte dalla navigazione.

Accadde allora che per avere il primato sul numero di dame corteggiate, sottane rovistate, amanti presi a calci, pinte di birra tracannate e via dicendo, i soldati finivano per sfidarsi e fare a botte.

In qualche caso le sfide portavano i compari ad accerchiare i contendenti e scommettere sul vincitore oppure il perdente. In palio pochi spiccioli e razioni di rancio che non suscitava l’entusiasmo di nessuno.

Il tempo, scandito solo da tali abitudini, si dilatò, la luce del giorno inghiottita dalle nubi, il nero della notte parimenti nascosto sotto la spessa coltre.

Le parole risuonarono nella testa.

_Siamo stati bene…_

_Siamo stati bene_

_Siamo stati bene…_

Gli accadde di dormire molto.

Gli accadde di svegliarsi colpito dalle poche parole, instupidito dal giudizio speso per entrambi, che dunque Fersen aveva parlato anche per lei, avvolgendola nella sensazione che il conte aveva provato, come se l’uomo avesse assaggiato dall’altra lo stesso sollievo nella reciproca presenza.

_Siamo stati bene…_

_Siamo stati bene_

_Siamo stati bene…_

Per non rischiare di finire in mezzo alle feroci diatribe verbali oltre che alle scazzottate inscenate dai compari, per non affogare nelle dannate parole, si voltò dall’altra parte, imponendosi di non ascoltare.

Imponendosi di non pensare…

Era più difficile non pensare.

Tentò di scrivere ancora dunque, seppure le oscillazioni del vascello inducevano spesso la mano a fermarsi in attesa dell’istante di tregua, della posizione almeno orizzontale del povero legno.

Per giunta l’umidità arricciava la carta, slavava l’inchiostro.

Per giorni e giorni il rischio d’essere ingoiati dall’acqua tenne impegnati muscoli e menti.

La conta delle ore scandita dal giornale di bordo e dalle scarne informazioni che trapelavano dalla cabina del capitano.

Persino il rancio a un certo punto finì per essere sistematicamente rifiutato, che nello stomaco non c’entrava più nulla.

Nove giorni in balia dei capricci del mare.

Il cielo nero e freddo, appena scorto nei rari istanti in cui era necessario uscire, per comprendere se si era ancora sul vascello e se si era davvero vivi.

Che là sotto, pareva davvero d’essere in una specie di sarcofago, quasi ignari d’esser morti.

No, erano tutti vivi. Il decimo giorno il cielo tornò ad aprirsi. Il dodicesimo la vedetta gridò che la terra era finalmente in vista.

_Isla Saint Miguel, la maggiore delle Azzorre…_

E Ponta Delgada, città e porto sicuro ove attraccare e fare scorta di acqua dolce per la successiva traversata, quella che non avrebbe avuto altre soste, quella che avrebbe portato la flotta nello specchio di mare di fronte a New York.

_***_

Fu necessario attendere altri tre giorni prima di poter entrare in porto.

L’arena d’acqua non era vastissima e per giunta Ponta Delgada non era in grado di accogliere il consistente numero di viaggiatori. Non tutti assieme.

Così che i primi vascelli svolgevano i necessari rifornimenti e poi uscivano nuovamente in rada per consentire ai successivi di entrare e accostarsi al molo che poteva contenerne al massimo tre.

Gli ufficiali, al contrario dell’equipaggio, avevano la fortuna d’alloggiare al _Forte Sao Bras_ che guardava la rada, una specie di fortezza ch’era stata destinata ad accogliere le personalità più importanti, capitani di vascello e sottufficiali, generali dell’esercito e graduati.

Era necessario rimarcare la diversità di rango.

Era necessario riconoscere maggiori comodità a chi si sarebbe occupato di guidare la spedizione.

L’equipaggio avrebbe avuto invece buon diritto di scorrazzare attraverso le viuzze di Ponta Delgada.

La libertà di contro agli agi, che i più disgraziati forse ne hanno fin in eccesso, della prima, di contro ai nobili che ne hanno ben più dei secondi.

André scorse al portone scuro del forte che ingoiava, come un antro infernale, ufficiali e servitori e bagagli vari.

Il serpente variopinto si completava con giovani vestite in modo sobrio, pelle chiara di contro ad acconciature libere, risate sussurrate e mani strette a trattenere le stoffe contro il vento che gonfiava pensieri e respiri.

Un mezzo sorriso…

Monsieur le Comte Hans Axel von Fersen non sarebbe mai venuto meno alla sua fama…

I pugni stretti…

_Se lei lo sapesse?_

_Magari lo sa…_

_Magari non le importerebbe…_

Lei era lontana…

L’incombenza di proteggerla restava lì, muta voce a guidare i passi, eco infernale da cui non sarebbe mai stato libero.

Se n’era andato per via di quella eco e la eco era lì, rimbombava dentro.

_Siamo stati bene…_

_Siamo stati bene_

_Siamo stati bene…_

Ferivano le parole…

Lei, lì, tra le braccia…

Lei gli aveva chiesto di restare…

_Chi era la donna che ti ha chiesto di restare?_

_A chi lei ha chiesto di restare?_

Così che i passi condussero presto a sfilarsi dalla compagnia dei bellimbusti, dalla visione del forte, dalla _vita altra _che continuava a scorrere, nonostante lui, nonostante il suo amore fastidioso e soffocante.

André non era mai stato persona loquace, non lo era stato per via della vicinanza a una donna che doveva restare lontana dalla curiosità morbosa dei nobili e dalla sprezzante indifferenza dei plebei.

Così l’animo s’era forgiato a bastare a se stesso, ad arrangiarsi nelle situazioni più disparate.

Ma nel fondo della questione c’era un’unica verità, ossia che c’era sempre stata lei al suo fianco e lei aveva colmato ogni pertugio, occupato ogni pensiero, dalle prime luci dell’alba, quando gli occhi si schiudevano e la mente correva a elencare le incombenze che gli spettavano, fino a sera, quando, di nuovo, gli era consentito intrattenersi con lei, disquisire sulla giornata, magari davanti ad un buon bicchiere di vino.

_Chissà che stai facendo adesso?_

Il misero foglietto stretto tra le dita e i passi che s’incamminavano verso la salita che conduceva oltre i magazzini del porto. Lì era ubicato quel ch’era stato definito una specie di ufficio di posta.

Certamente sotto il regno del sovrano portoghese ma sempre ufficio di posta era.

Sarebbe stato necessario sincerarsi dunque che il sovrano portoghese avesse in animo di far rispettare, da parte degli addetti alle spedizioni di missive, anche le parole scritte da un popolano francese e che la lettera sarebbe stata effettivamente recapitata in Francia…

Impresa non facile…

André tentò di farsi comprendere.

Il Portogallo non era poi così distante dalla Francia.

Oltretutto l’arrivo di navi francesi era sempre stato visto con favore.

I francesi avevano scelto Ponta Delgada come luogo di sosta prima di affrontare l’oceano aperto per giungere in America e portare sostegno ai coloni americani nella loro battaglia di affrancamento dall’Inghilterra.

Chiunque si fosse messo _di traverso_ contro l’Inghilterra – di fatto - sarebbe stato visto con favore, per via che gl’inglesi avevano sempre fatto valere ovunque e con chiunque l’altezzoso primato d’esser stati navigatori e conquistatori sin dalla notte dei tempi.

Nuove terre sarebbero state liberate dal dominio inglese…

Nuove terre a disposizione di tutti.

La trattativa tenne banco per una manciata di minuti.

L’ufficiale postale acconsentì a chiudere la lettera in una specie di busta, anche se non era usuale farlo perché di solito le lettere viaggiavano come fogli liberi, aperti, così che coloro che le recapitavano dovevano semplicemente aprirle e leggere il nome del destinatario.

I soldati erano tanti, in pochi sapevano scrivere.

Alcuni di loro lo sapevano fare e dunque lo facevano anche per gli altri. Così, per non rischiare scambi di destinatari e lungaggini, stava entrando in voga l’uso di una specie di sovraccoperta, una busta dove segnare indirizzo e rendere più facile il recapito della missiva.

Il prezioso brandello di carta venne siglato con una firma che attestava la segretezza del piccolo plico.

Il soldato che invocava la spedizione assicurò per parte sua che il contenuto non metteva in pericolo la sicurezza dell’isoletta, non comprendeva la descrizione dei luoghi, né recava notizia alcuna sugli arsenali a disposizione della marineria portoghese.

Era solo la lettera d’un nipote a una nonna lasciata sola, in Francia.

Che l’ufficiale della posta effettivamente quasi si commosse alla spiegazione e poi storse il naso, che da una parte era lodevole per il giovanotto partecipare alla liberazione delle terre americane dai dannati inglesi onnipresenti ma dall’altra era senz’altro da biasimare l’abbandono a se stessa d’una povera vecchietta indifesa e sola.

Sorrise André alla descrizione di _Madame Glacé…_

_Indifesa e sola…_

L’effigie della vecchina indifesa e sola tenne occupati i pensieri, sì che i passi, anziché imboccare la strada di ritorno verso il porticciolo, ripresero la via della salita, seguendo il sentierino che a poco a poco s’inoltrava nel fitto delle casupole incastonate a corolla attorno alla baia, come se la mente e l’animo avessero avuto necessità di trovare un punto fermo, i piedi ben piantati a terra, da cui avere visione di ciò che c’era attorno, boschi, pinete d’arbusti bassi e ancora oltre, la distesa azzurra e piatta del mare finalmente calmo.

Ancora poche ore e il viaggio sarebbe ripreso, questa volta senza altre terre su cui riposare i sensi un poco straniti dalla navigazione ma soprattutto dall’assenza imposta a se stesso.

Un masso a picco invitava a sedersi e fermarsi a osservare il cielo azzurro, fondo, acuto e quasi trasparente.

Non c’erano nuvole, nemmeno quelle ch’erano solite comparire nelle prime ore del pomeriggio, cumuli d’umidità aggrovigliati dalle correnti d’aria sviscerate dalla terra nera e soda.

Un respiro…

Il silenzio accarezzato dal frusciare dell’aria tra i rami…

Suoni tozzi, tondi e bassi…

Strida di rondini e voli radenti e acuti a ingentilire il paesaggio vuoto, battuto dal vento e dalle strane cadenze di gabbiani ridanciani…

Un passo…

_Chissà che stai facendo adesso?_

_Siamo stati bene…_

_Siamo stati bene_

_Siamo stati bene…_

Un pomeriggio assolato…

Una cavalcata lungo Le Gran Canal, giù, fino alla parte più sperduta e selvatica della reggia…

_Chissà chi c’è con te adesso?_

_Chissà se hai accettato qualcuno accanto a te oppure no, oppure hai mantenuto la tua solida e stolta solitudine appena sporcata dalla presenza d’un silenzioso attendente?_

La mente scese nuovamente all’abbraccio, i corpi appaiati, il respiro annichilito dalla tiepida curvatura del collo…

_Siamo stati bene…_

_Siamo stati bene_

_Siamo stati bene…_

Le parole di Fersen rimbombarono nella testa, mescolate allo sguardo furioso di Oscar, al proprio vergognoso tentativo d’allontanarla da sé, all’incedere senza scampo di lei e del suo sensuale amore che si era rivelato nella vicinanza dei corpi.

Un respiro…

Un altro passo…

Se ne accorse infine di non essere solo.

L’istante di scostare lo sguardo e voltarsi…

Lo sguardo si colmò d’altro…

Il guizzo istintivo di scansarsi…

La mente colma dei gesti già patiti sin dall’istante in cui l’aveva avuta tra le braccia, per non lasciarla in balia dell’orgoglio che l’aveva indotta a osare troppo, rischiando la mala partita, rischiando d’essere scoperta…

La roccia a picco impose cautela…

Un passo falso e sarebbe volato giù dalla scarpata.

Un altro passo…

In bilico….

Se avessero voluto ammazzarlo, sarebbe bastato spingerlo giù.

No…

Le parole rimbombarono nella testa, di nuovo, distraendo la guardia già distratta dalla scelta infernale e definitiva…

_Siamo stati bene…_

_Siamo stati bene_

_Siamo stati bene…_

Forse qualcuno l’aveva visto contrattare con l’ufficiale postale, lui aveva estratto del denaro…

Forse qualcuno l’aveva seguito sin lì per derubarlo…

Forse i suoi compari volevano davvero dargli una lezione per aver taciuto il suo passato e non aver rivelato di conoscere il colonnello svedese e quello, quell’altro che s’ea che aveva baciato, il giorno della partenza, e con cui quella stessa notte…

Gli parve di riconoscere il ghigno…

La voce forse…

Solo poche sillabe…

_Noi ci stiamo!_

_Se il qui presente signor damerino intende onorare i soldati francesi…noi saremo onorati d’accontentarlo! _

_Come avresti potuto lasciarla nelle mani dei due demoni?_

Oh, lei l’aveva sempre saputo e allora s’era spinta sin oltre il limite, sì da costringerlo a finire con lei oltre il limite e riprendersela con sé…

Il colpo alla testa inflisse la straziante consapevolezza del dolore che s’allargava come sangue s’un tessuto, olio su un tavolo di marmo liscio, acqua sulla sabbia arida…

L’acuta aggressione ai muscoli impose di gridare…

Una mano corse repentina a bloccare la voce…

Un altro colpo, uno straccio ficcato in bocca…

Le mani chiuse, le gambe serrate da una presa che, dapprima umana poi forse d’una corda, impedì di fuggire e gridare e salvarsi.

Il corpo e i muscoli percossi…

Lo strazio rimbombò nelle viscere, mentre intuiva il progressivo disgregarsi delle forze…

Insulti sgraziati a ciò che era, a ciò che aveva fatto…

_Che hai fatto se non salvarla dalla tragica fine!?_

_Le voci…_

_Come preferisce poi…da soli o assieme…a noi va bene tutto! Starà a lui reggere il passo!_

Le tempie battevano così forte ch’era impossibile riconoscere i suoni attorno…

Il sangue sgorgato inondò la vista, gli occhi chiusi…

Quando anche avesse voluto, comprese che gli occhi non s’aprivano…

_Siamo stati bene…_

_Siamo stati bene_

_Siamo stati bene…_

Si ritrovò al buio, il corpo che tentava di divincolarsi come impazzito, come incapace di andare nella direzione utile a liberarsi.

Sempre più chiuso…

Il cuore straziato…

_Siamo stati bene…_

_Siamo stati bene_

_Siamo stati bene…_

Le parole del conte…

Lame taglienti…

Alla fine di tutto disorientarono, dilaniando la miserrima coscienza, ultimo baluardo alla follia, che la mente di contro tentò di restare lucida, alla ricerca d’un motivo, d’una ragione a ciò che stava accadendo.

Da essa avrebbe forse tratto qualche indizio per comprendere chi fossero quelli.

L’odore metallico del sangue inondò il naso, la bocca…

Il tepore acido e ferroso scorse nella gola…

Non riuscì dunque più a comprendere dove si trovava.

Sapeva solo ch’era scorso un tempo interminabile da che aveva ricevuto il primo colpo.

Trascinato chissà dove, comprese ch’era buio attorno, dunque forse era finito in un luogo chiuso, una casa, un magazzino…

Il denaro era ancora al suo posto…

Nell’istante successivo sentì il respiro bloccarsi, la gola stretta e chiusa forse da una corda, forse da un altro straccio.

Non respirava più…

D’istinto provò a dimenarsi. Se non fosse riuscito a trovare un punto libero sarebbe morto.

I nodi bloccavano il respiro…

Sarebbe morto…

Freddo…

Il freddo scorse addosso ma l’istinto di respirare dettava i gesti…

Doveva respirare, doveva vivere.

Nessuna parola da parte degli aguzzini…

Nessuna spiegazione, nessuna richiesta.

Un altro colpo, allo stomaco, i muscoli attinti e straziati…

Tentò di prendere il respiro…

L’aria non entrava.

Prese a tossire ma l’aria non entrava…

Sarebbe morto…

_Oscar…_

_Siamo stati bene…_

_Siamo stati bene_

_Siamo stati bene…_

Unico volto, unico pensiero…

_Tienimi stretto…_

_Nascondimi…_

_Aiutami…_

Un altro colpo, un altro ancora…

I capelli trattenuti e tirati…

Freddo…

Addosso…

E poi silenzio…

La corda al collo leggermente allentata…

Nessun pensiero, nel pertugio il respiro riprese a inondare d’aria i polmoni…

Avrebbe respirato più in fretta e a fondo ma tutto doleva e pulsava.

Forse gli avevano rotto una costola…

Forse…

“Ti sei divertito con quel damerino…a Brest?!”.

La domanda eruppe, seppure un poco ovattata dal ronzio che gravava in testa…

Poche sillabe, definitivo suggello di ciò che stava accadendo.

Silenzio…

L’aria non entrava, la voce non usciva…

La domanda era retorica, nessuno di quelli aveva in animo d’ascoltare una qualche risposta.

I capelli di nuovo tirati all’indietro, così che il volto fosse esibito…

Non vedeva l’avversario…

Gli occhi chiusi e gonfi di sangue…

“Visto che ti piacciono tanto i damerini…non ti sarà sgradito se saremo noi a divertirci un poco con te?!”.

André Grandier non rispose, non poteva.

Comprese solo, come unico appiglio alla propria sopravvivenza, che aveva fatto bene a cedere a lei, a portarla via con sé, che evidentemente quelli erano davvero gli uomini che avevano incrociato nella bettola.

Chiunque fosse stata Oscar François de Jarjayes, quando anche lei non l’avesse mai amato, quando anche lei avrebbe amato per sempre il Conte Hans Axel von Fersen…

Lei si era salvata e questo era bastevole.

Strinse i denti…

Provò a liberarsi…

Risate smargiasse…

Provò ancora…

Un altro colpo…

Nel buio…

Le mani scorsero alla tiepida pelle, accarezzando lievi la consistenza serica e bianca…

Nel buio…

I fianchi afferrati e attratti a sé, liberi, pieni, intensi, così da indurre a godere del contatto, sprofondare nel calore minerale dell’amplesso.

Scivolò piano, dentro…

Il contatto indusse inusitata contrazione dei muscoli, quasi essi avessero dovuto resistere ancora un poco all’assalto o forse solo orchestrare un’ambigua tattica, tergiversare, al solo al fine d’imbastire un desiderio più fondo, un incedere agonizzante di lussuria…

La forzata esigenza d’accogliere l’ospite impose movimenti docili, la schiena inarcata e tesa, così da indurre il ventre ad adeguarsi, appiattirsi, aderire al ventre dell’altro.

Combaciarono e s’avvolsero i muscoli, sfregandosi l’un l’altro, accendendosi d’ingombrante e spedita foga.

S’inebriarono i sensi, colmi dell’incedere e poi d’attesa e poi di nuovo…

Attesa e fuga…

Risa di piacere e respiri rochi…

Tormentati cerchi liquidi s’innalzarono avvolgendo sensi e occhi…

I corpi strappati da sé, dall’ordinaria consuetudine, dalla coscienza, dalle regole…

I corpi adattati, uniti…

La foga eruppe salmastra, mescolata al sentore marino insinuato tra le lenzuola e le membra degli amanti.

Asprezza oscura di stranieri paesaggi risaliva su, dalla baia sottostante, sino alle finestre piccole e chiuse della fortezza chiusa.

Il chiarore delle fiaccole scorse lungo il bastione più alto a suggello del cambio della guardia, a riprova dello scorrere delle ore scivolate ormai silenziose e calme entro la quiete della notte.

L’amante scostò il corpo un poco raffreddato ed estraneo da sé, spostandosi dal lato del giaciglio che dava verso la finestra.

Il braccio allungato scorse alla maniglia e l’anta s’aprì lasciando filtrare la luce pallida e stanca della luna piena, alta nel cielo.

Nessuna nuvola a sporcare il lattiginoso torpore che ammantava le fronde addormentate, abbarbicate sulle rocce.

Nessun rumore a richiamare i sensi al tramestio del giorno…

L’uomo richiuse l’anta.

Si alzò…

Un respiro fondo. Raccolse i propri indumenti dalla seggiola. Si rivestì in fretta.

Una moneta, un luigi d’oro, tintinnò lieve sulla ruvida superficie del comò, ai piedi del letto.

Il bavero della giacca alzato, per proteggersi dallo sguardo dei gendarmi che avrebbe incrociato nel cammino di ritorno.

Quella non era la sua stanza.

Non aveva accettato d’aprirla a passi estranei, a presenze sgradite al ricordo della donna amata.

Aveva altre incombenze da curare.

Uscì…

Un paio di corridoi e una sala istoriata di armature e spadoni appesi alle pareti.

Uno sguardo ad antichi guerrieri con mustacchi e turbanti…

Avrebbe atteso nella propria stanza, ove la luce del giorno avrebbe disegnato altre geometrie nella propria vita, così come in quella di altri…

L’uomo entrò nella stanza, richiudendosi la porta alle spalle.

Si sdraiò sul letto, al buio, senza accendere candele o torce.

Attese…

Nel buio…

Nel buio, la terra fredda scolpì il fetido olezzo nella testa…

Nel buio, il corpo immobile…

Nel buio…

Sentore di sabbia e foglie marce e risate asciutte…

Ghigni bastardi a lambire la pelle, percuotere i sensi…

Nel buio…

Frusciare di vesti e cinture…

Nel buio…

Il corpo libero e nudo, immobile, attinto da gesti secchi…

Ordini sputati addosso…

Impossibile adeguarsi e seguirli…

Nel buio…

Il rifiuto...

Che però la corda si strinse di nuovo e l’aria smise d’entrare…

E il sangue rappreso, impresso sul viso, bruciò l’esigua vista...

E la gola inondata di rabbia, chiusa, impossibile emettere alcun suono…

Nel buio…

Incedere di mani rozze a imporre un consenso…

Nel buio…

Un altro rifiuto, anche se l’aria non entrava…

Nel buio…

L’odore della morte, addosso, ficcato nella coscienza che dapprima rifiuta d’adeguarsi e poi comprende che il rifiuto equivale alla morte…

Inusitato desiderio d’averla addosso, rivederla, almeno una volta…

Barlume accecante dettato dalla sua pelle, dai seni piccoli, puntati addosso, accarezzati piano…

Gemito lieve respirato lì, nell’incavo, tra collo e spalla…

Pensieri erranti, ultimo baluardo alla pazzia…

Nel buio…

L’odore della morte infiltrato in ogni pertugio della carne e della coscienza…

Il corpo immobile…

La risata smargiassa…

L’odore della morte…

Non voleva morire, non poteva morire…

Non senza averla vista un’ultima volta. Solo un’altra volta.

Nel buio…

Il corpo cedette.

Nel buio…

La coscienza intuì la forza estranea, ruvida, livida…

Ogni residuo intento di salvezza piegato e distrutto…

Nel buio…

Morì piano…

Il corpo piegato, spezzato…

La carne straziata e lesa…

Nel buio…

Morì piano…

Progressiva e inevitabile consapevolezza dell’insulto…

Spinte ripetute…

Agonia delle viscere…

Gola chiusa…

Le mani s’aprirono, le dita graffiarono aria e sabbia, nuda essenza dello sporco pavimento…

Nessun appiglio…

Nessuna salvezza…

Sussulto sgraziato…

La bocca muta…

Pregò piano, in silenzio, il nome sigillato nelle labbra, il corpo violato e sferzato da inconcepibile danno…

Nell’istante la mente straziata piombò nel buio, graffiata dall’inconsapevolezza, annientata dalla vergogna…

Morì piano…

Respirò e morì piano…

_Oscar…_

_Tienimi stretto…_

_Nascondimi…_

Il rivolo freddo di sudore scorse sul viso caldo.

Lo sguardo s’aprì sbarrato al soffitto del letto, stoffa istoriata di broccato floreale, nero di guizzi di luce pallida che sbucava dalla finestra aperta.

Stava soffocando…

La gola chiusa…

Stava cadendo…

D’istinto allargò le braccia come per aggrapparsi.

Le dita strinsero il lenzuolo.

Uno scarto istintivo a riprendere l’equilibrio minato da ciò ch’era scorso nella coscienza addormentata, mossa da un palpito, spezzata da un respiro soffocato, svegliata dall’incubo.

L’effige dell’altro irriconoscibile, muta, il volto scuro di sangue rappreso, il ghigno sbilenco, come percosso da inusitata follia…

La bocca aperta, senza suono…

Almeno non le pareva d’aver emesso sillaba…

Eppure lo strazio della visione colpì ugualmente.

Dovette respirare piano, per riprendere coscienza di sé, ammettere ch’era sveglia, ch’era stato solo un dannatissimo sogno, che pure i sogni coltivano paure già seminate nella testa e nel cuore.

Si sollevò un poco, si sedette.

La pelle fredda, umida, percorsa da tremore sconosciuto…

“André…” – sussurrò piano, prima d’asciugarsi il viso con il lenzuolo.

Si risolse a tirare su la coperta leggera ai piedi del letto.

Era estate inoltrata eppure aveva freddo.

Un freddo intenso e mai ascoltato nella banale e rassegnata esistenza.

* Somme “elaborate” da stime personali, basate su cifre di massima reperite da fonti non ufficiali e dedotte dai costi complessivi che la Francia affrontò per sostenere la Guerra d’Indipendenza Americana. Qui ripartite in quote purtroppo difettose, laddove chi ne avesse di più precise potrà comprenderne la discrepanza.


End file.
